SAKURA'S LOVE STORY
by Sata Erizawa
Summary: Kehidupan Sakura berubah setelah bertemu dengan kakek Madara. Ia terpaksa harus menikah dengan Sasuke demi bisa melunasi hutang keluarganya. Pernikahan bisnis dan permainan keluarga Uchiha merubah total kisah hidup dan cintanya. Rasane campur aduk koyo es campur. XD Seger
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ini Rechap chapter 1 ya, soalnya kemarin tidak tahu kenapa terjadi banyak kalimat yang terpotong dan menjadikan tidak nyambung sama sekali untuk dibaca. Padahal ya, aku yakin banget aku tuh cuma kopas aja dari laptopku, harusnya sama pleg-pleg 100% sama naskah asli, sebelum aku post juga sudah aku cek. Huhu. Gomen-gomen ne minna-san. Lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi..

Untuk inisial SH di akhir chapter, itu inisial Sakura Haruno. Kenapa? Itu karena ceritanya tentang Sakura, kan judulnya Sakura's Love Story. Tapi, nama asli penulis kalo disingkat juga SH loh.. #gak_ada_yg_nanya #abaikan #plaaakk

Etto, arigato atas reviewnya ya…

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Shimura Sai, Uzumaki Naruto, Madara Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya Cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC,**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

"Kami-sama... kalau begini terus, aku benar-benar akan dipecat. Haduh... telat... telat..." Gerutu sepanjang jalan seorang gadis yang baru beranjak dewasa. Terus berlari menyusuri trotoar jalan tengah kota metropolitan. Dialah Haruno Sakura.

Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang ramah, ceria, dan sangat cuek dengan penampilannya. Selalu tampil natural dan menerima apa yang telah Tuhan anugerahkan padanya. Disadari atau tidak, Sakura memiliki tubuh ideal dan rupawan. Tak sedikit orang yang bilang bahwa dirinya itu cantik. Tetapi apa responnya? Ia bahkan tak pernah merespon, dalam benaknya hanya konsen dengan study-nya dan kerja sambilan untuk membantu menopang beban Ibunya. Ayahnya sudah meninggal saat ia masih sekolah menengah pertama. Mulai sejak saat itu, ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang tegar.

Seorang mahasiswi ekonomi ini juga merupakan tipe gadis yang tidak gampang menyerah dengan keadaan yang sedang dihadapinya. Selalu berusaha membuat orang di sekitarnya bahagia. Itulah dia, Sakura sosok unik yang menarik yang berharap suatu saat akan menemukan sebuah kebahagiaan hidupnya. Setidaknya, juga kisah cintanya.

Jam tangan sudah menunjukan pukul 19.20, sekitar sepuluh menit lagi jam masuk kerja. Tempat kerja masih jauh. Sepuluh menit bukanlah waktu yang cukup untuk menempuhnya, sekalipun harus berlari kencang. Sepanjang jalan, entah kata-kata apa yang Sakura ucapkan, intinya berharap agar ia tidak terlambat masuk kerja lagi. Lagi? Ya lagi, ini bukanlah yang pertama ia terlambat masuk kerja, sudah sekian kalinya. Bukan ia yang tidak bertanggung jawab akan pekerjaannya. Bagaimanapun ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang berharap bisa dengan sempurna membagi waktunya. Siang berkuliah dan malamnya bekerja. Siang hari, dia adalah mahasiswi yang kuliah di salah satu universitas ternama di kotanya, sedangkan malam hari, dia adalah seorang pelayan Cafe paruh waktu di Cafe elit di kotanya juga.

Berlari dan terus berlari, meski sudah tahu akan terlambat, tapi setidaknya sudah berusaha berangkat. Saat di perjalanan, tiba-tiba ia mendengar rintihan minta tolong. Karena merasa penasaran iapun mencari sumber suara tersebut, terlihatlah seorang kakek yang terkapar lemah.

"Ya ampun, kakek... kakek.. ya kakek, sadarlah..!" Kata Sakura panik karena melihat kakek sudah pingsan."Haduuhh, kakek.. sadarlah... astaga, darah? Kek, kakek... sadarlah...! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Lanjutnya yang mulai bingung. "Bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku menolongnya dan berangkat kerja? Ah... suasana sepi, aku kan bisa pura-pura tidak melihatnya...? Tapi... kalau kakek ini kenapa-kenapa bagaimana? Kalau kakek ini sampai meninggal, terus hantunya gentayangan mendatangiku dan meminta pertanggung jawaban karena aku tidak menolongnya saat dia hidup bagaimana? Ahhh...tidak-tidak, ayolah Sakura, kau masih waras kan? Ok... tolong kakek, urusan kerja nanti sajalah. Setidaknya aku masih punya hati..."

Sakura memutuskan untuk menolong kakek itu. Kakek tua yang tak ia kenal. Ia menelfon ambulance dan untungnya rumah sakit tak jauh dari tempat kejadian.

"Tunggulah di luar, Nona..! Kami akan berusaha menolongnya." Kata seorang suster.

Sakura duduk di kursi tunggu dan berdoa demi keselamatan kakek. Meski ia tidak mengenalnya, tapi rasa khawatir terpancar jelas di raut mukannya. Sekitar setengah jam, seorang suster keluar dengan wajah panik.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakek, Sus?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kami butuh darah golongan A, pasien mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sayangnya kami kehabisan stok untuk golongan tersebut... Apakah Nona keluarganya?" Tanya Suster.

"Saya bukan keluarganya, tapi ambillah darah saya! Golongan darah saya juga A..."

"Baiklah, mari ke laboratorium! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu..."

Setelah mengikuti prosedur pendonoran darah, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah. Ini wajar, yang penting nyawa kakek tua selamat. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di benaknya.

"Bagaimana, Dok?"

Dokter tersenyum. "Berkat darah Nona, kakek Nona selamat. Sekarang ia sedang tertidur karena obat bius.."

"Haahh...syukurlah kakek selamat.." Sakura menghela nafas lega. "Sebenarnya dia bukan kakek saya. Saya hanya menolongnya.."

"Hmm, rupanya masih ada kasih di tengah keegoisan kota ini..."

"Ah, terima kasih, Dok..." Dokter mengangguk dan meninggalkan Sakura.

Setelah itu, rupanya ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Astaga! Cafe?" Katanya menepuk jidatnya. "Jam sembilan malam lagi... ini sih bukan hanya telat, tapi telat bangeeett.." Lanjutnya yang langsung beranjak menuju Cafe tempat ia bekerja. Ia berharap ia tidak akan dipecat.

"Sakura, kamu pikir Cafe ini milik nenek moyangmu? Jam berapa sekarang, hah?" Teriak kesal menejer Cafe, Shion.

"Maaf Shion-san, tadi ada masalah besar di jalan..."

"Jalannya kali yang besar. Hahh.. baiklah-baiklah, ini yang terakhir. Kalau sampai telat lagi, aku tak segan untuk memecatmu..."

"Be..benarkah? Ahhh.. terima kasih banyak, Shion-san. Aku pastikan ini yang terakhir..."

Dengan semangat cerianya, Sakura menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang pelayan Cafe. Rupanya hari ini memang bukan harinya Sakura. Ada saja masalah yang menghampirinya. Saat membawa nampan berisi pesanan pengunjung Cafe, seorang pengunjung Cafe berjalan terburu-buru, tanpa sengaja menyenggol lengan Sakura. Sakura yang kaget, tak kuasa menahan beban dirinya, nampan yang ia bawa tak urung mendarat indah di gaun salah seorang pengunjung lain.

"Ya pelayan sialan, matamu buta, hah? Kalau tidak becus, tidak usah bekerja!"

"Ma..maaf, Nona. Saya tidak sengaja, tadi ada pengunjung yang menyenggol saya..." Jelas Sakura.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Shion yang tiba-tiba datang karena mendengar kegaduhan.

"Lihat gaun saya! Kotor karena perbuatan pelayan tidak profesional seperti dia. Orang miskin mana bisa profesional..." Kata Pengunjung Cafe pedas. Sakura panas, tak tahan dihina.

"Ya, saya memang miskin! Orang kaya tidak boleh menghina orang miskin! Apalagi dengan hinaan tidak profesional seperti Anda!" Balas Sakura lebih pedas.

"Kau..." Geram Pengunjung Cafe.

"Sakura...!" Bentak Shion. "Baru setengah jam yang lalu berjanji tidak akan membuat kesalahan. Sekarang apa? Kau... DI-PE-CAT! Silahkan keluar dan bersihkan isi lokermu!"

Tanpa bantahan, Sakura meninggalkan Cafe itu. Rasanya cukup berat. Gaji yang lumayan tinggi adalah alasannya bertahan. Rasanya juga ingin sekali meminta Shion untuk memaafkannya dan tidak memecatnya. Tapi kalau menginggat betapa seringnya ia terlambat, memang dipecat rasanya pantas juga.

"Hah...Habis ini pasti akan sangat berat..." Desah Sakura sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Kalau berjalan menunudukkan kepala seperti itu, kau akan menabrakku..." Kata Seorang cowok yang mengagetkan Sakura.

"Gaara-senpai?"

"Hai nona manis, kenapa malam-malam begini terlihat kusut? Tumben... Ada hal buruk terjadi? Menejermu marah lagi karena kamu telat?" Tanya Gaara.

"Lebih dari itu..."

"Lalu?"

"Aku dipecat.."

"Dipecat? Kok bisa? Jangan bilang karena telat lagi terus tak termaafkan?"

"Memang itu yang terjadi... mau bagaimana lagi...?"

"Sakura, kamu itu hanya memiliki dua tangan, kanan dan kiri. Siang kuliah, malam kerja. Kapan kamu punya waktu untuk istirahat?" Kata Gaara mulai khawatir. Bagaimanapun, ia sangat tahu akan keadaan Sakura.

"Ayolah, tak perlu menghawatirkanku seperti itu! Kau membuatku terkesan lemah saja. Aku masih punya dua kaki kuat yang akan membantuku berjalan lebih jauh, dan aku juga masih memiliki dua tangan yang senantiasa membantuku meraih semua impianku.. Kalau aku dipecat, masih ada kerjaan lain... Hei, aku ini Sakura. Sakura yang kuat!" Kata Sakura dengan semangat ceria seperti biasanya.

"Hah, benar juga. Nona keras kepala sepertimu mana mungkin menyerah begitu saja..."

"Kalau tidak keras kepala, itu bukan gayaku. hehe" Sakura mulai tersenyum.

"Nah, kalau tersenyum kau tambah manis. Ehmm, bagaimana kalau kerja di restoranku?" Usul Gaara.

"Hah.. Haruskah aku ulangi alasanku, wahai Gaara-sama?"

"Ah ya ya ya... Tapi Gaara-sama itu terdengar sedikit aneh?"

"Kau sudah terlalu baik padaku, aku hanya tidak mau memiliki banyak hutang budi padamu..."

"Tak perlu di fikirkan! Oh ya, kalau kau sudah tidak menemukan tempat kerja dimanapun, lowongan kerja untukmu akan selalu terbuka. Kapanpun."

"Aku akan menemukannya..."

"Itu bisa saja terjadi, Nona..."

"Haha... Gaara-senpai.."

"Ya?" Gaara menautkan alisnya.

"Arigato." Kata Sakura tersenyum tulus. Gaara juga membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Sabaku no Gaara adalah sahabat sekaligus mantan kekasihnya Sakura. Mereka memutuskan secara damai untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Meski awalnya Sakura yang meminta mengakhiri, tapi dengan sangat berat hati Gaara menyetujuinya. Sakura menganggap perasaanya kepada Gaara hanyalah perasaan seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Sakura memang menyukai Gaara. Gaara baik, pintar, ramah, murah senyum, dan sangat tampan. Tapi, semua itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk menyerahkan hatinya untuk menerima Gaara. Sakura tidak bisa seenak saja mempermainkan perasaan Gaara yang tulus kepadanya. Sakura hanya tidak ingin melukai perasaan Gaara jika ia tidak benar-benar menaruh hati pada Gaara. Semakin lama ia berasama Gaara, semakin ia terluka juga.

Gaara selalu ada untuk Sakura meskipun mereka sudah tidak menjalin hubungan cinta lagi. Mereka memutuskan hubungan sejak sekolah menengah atas. Tapi mereka tetap bersama-sama sebagai seorang sahabat sampai sekarang, di perguruan tinggi. Gaara tidak pernah marah sekalipun atas semua keputusan Sakura. Meski sejujurnya Gaara sangat terluka, ia tak mempermasalahkan itu. Gaara menerima dengan lapang dan menjalani hubungannya dengan Sakura yang harus berakhir sebagai seorang sahabat. Gaara akan menjadi orang pertama saat Sakura membutuhkan uluran tangan. Dia memang menganggap Sakura sahabatnya, tapi ia juga masih mencintai Sakura. Bagaimanapun perasaannya begitu besar. Meski sudah berpisah, tapi Gaara tidak akan pernah menyerah mencari kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura kembali.

Gaara adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran. Ia juga senior Sakura. Meski ia dan Sakura berbeda jurusan, tapi itu tidak masalah untuknya. Bahkan, perbedaan status social yang sangat jauh dengan Sakura sekalipun tidak pernah ia mempermasalahkannya. Gaara menganggap Sakura sebagai bagian dari hidupnya.

SAKURA'S POV

Hari ini masuk kuliah pagi. Jujur aku masih sangat malas untuk bangun. Badanku pegal-pegal. Kakiku rasanya kaku, sulit sekali untuk kugerakkan. Mungkin gara-gara semalam? Kalau mengingat saat aku dipecat, itu menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa aku dipecat lagi? Aku menjadi pengangguran lagi…

Pagi ini aku mendapat kelas akuntansi! Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai kelas makul satu ini. Entah mengapa semua materi yang dosen terangkan, tidak satupun yang mampu dengan baik otakku cerna. Dosennya super galak, suka memberi banyak tugas, pelit nilai. Satu lagi, suka tidak jelas saat menerangkan materi. Itu membuatku gila! Arrgghhh… Tapi si bebek bilang aku saja yang terlalu bodoh. Bebek juga bilang hanya debit-kredit saja apanya yang sulit?.. Apa memang aku ini sangat bodoh? Ya memang aku akui aku selalu dapat nilai cukup, tapikan bukan begitu juga… Kenapa harus ada makul akuntansi di dunia ini? huh…

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong soal bebek, bebek cerewet itu dimana? Aku belum melihat batang hidungnya yang mancung itu. Aku merindukan bebek cerewet satu ini. Kami kemarin sudah tidak bertemu.

Aku berjalan menuju kelas akuntansi. Suasana kampus terasa aneh. Sedikit sepi. Kemana para penghuninya? Hanya beberapa orang lalu lalang saja… Huft, rasanya sedikit gerah saat aku harus menaiki puluhan anak tangga ini. kenapa kelasku harus di lantai paling atas? Melelahkan sekali. Andai saja ada escalator atau elevator, pasti akan lebih cepat.

Thag..thag..thag.. terdengar jelas suara ketukan dari sepatuku. Akhirnya aku sampai di lantai atas. Senangnya melihat kelas akuntasi di lantai paling atas dan paling pojok! Meski masih sedikit agak jauh, setidaknya sudah di ujung mata. Aku berjalan santai menuju kelas akuntansi, tepat dugaanku, aku ternyata telat lagi. APA TELAT? Astaga aku harus segera masuk kelas jika tidak ingin diusir dosen. Aku harus berlari!

Hah hah hah, sesak sekali dadaku. Ini pasti akibat aku jarang olah raga. Gaara si calon dokter itu benar, olah raga itu sangat penting… Kini aku sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas akuntasi. Pintu sudah tertutup sangat rapat. Aku mengintip di balik jendela kelas akuntasi, benar, sudah ada dosennya… HABISLAH AKU…Dengan gemetar aku memegang gagang pintu kelas. Aku mencoba membuka pintu kelas. Semua mata tertuju padaku saat melihat kehadiranku. Cih, aku seperti makhluk alien yang baru saja mendarat di bumi. Aku menoleh ke arah dosen akuntansi, aku tersenyum pada dosen itu. Bukan tersenyum, tapi aku justru memamerkan gigi-gigi putihku. Tak aku duga sama sekali, dosen killer itu mengizinkanku mengikuti pelajarannya. Dosen itu bahkan tersenyum ramah padaku. TERSENYUM! Oh Tuhan, ada apa dengannya? Biasanya, dia pasti akan mengusirku. Apapun yang membuatnya baik pagi ini, yang jelas aku sangat beruntung. Hah, LEGA rasanya. Ingin sekali sujud syukur…

Ternyata bukan aku saja yang terheran-heran, seisi kelaspun juga begitu. Mereka seolah berfikir, kenapa bisa?, itu tidak mungkin!, beruntung sekali Sakura, dan seperti itulah kira-kira. Masa bodoh dengan fikiran teman-teman sekelasku. Yang penting sekarang aku masih bisa mengikuti pelajaran dosen killer ini.

Aku berjalan menuju bangku paling belakang pojok, disebelah bebek. Kenapa bangku yang paling belakang? Pojok lagi. Tentu saja aku ingin menhindari makul monster satu ini. Haha, pelarian yang aneh. Aku lalu menjatuhkan pantatku di bangku itu. Bebek cerewet sebelahku langsung saja menyapaku.

"Hei Jidat, kau kemana saja? Kenapa bisa telat? Untung dosen itu sedang baik hati. Kalau tidak, kau pasti akan diusir!" Bisiknya.

Sudah biasa dia akan ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas seperti itu. Tapi jujur aku menyukainya, dia sahabatku! Dia hanya menunjukan rasa sayangnya dengan cara uniknya. Sudah dari sekolah menengah pertama bersahabat dengannya. Lama bukan? Jujur saja aku suka kesal dengannya, dia suka seenak saja memanggilku dengan sebutkan 'Jidat'. Yah aku akui jidatku ini memang sedikit agak lebar, tapikan bukan begitu juga memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh. Dasar bebek cerewet!

"Hei, jawablah! Apa kau kesiangan karena lembur kerja? Sudah kubilang jangan ambil lembur kalau paginya ada jadwal kuliah masuk pagi…" Bisiknya lagi.

Kurasa dia tak tahan karena aku tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya yang super banyak itu. Bagaimana aku bisa menjawabnya jika dia bertanya sebanyak itu tanpa jeda. Ya ampunn…

"Aku dipecat!" Jawabku akhirnya.

"APA DIPECAT?" Teriaknya dengan keras.

Seisi kelas langsung menoleh kerah kami. Termasuk dosen killer itu. Aku kaget dan takut bukan main. Dalam hatiku mengutuk manusia bebek sebelahku ini. Tidak bisakah dia mengurangi volume suaranya yang cempreng itu? Benar-benar..

"Yang duduk paling belakang pojok, ada apa? Kenapa berteriak?" Tanya dosen.

Mati aku, apa yang harus aku jawab? Aku takut. Kakiku bahkan ikut gemetaran. Aku dan bebek sebelahku hanya diam saja. Itu jurus kami untuk melawan dosen killer ini. Memang benar, diam lebih baik daripada banyak bicara. Itu yang dibutuhkan saat ini. Senangnya, dosen itu tidak berniat menanggapi lebih jauh. Pelajaran kembali dilanjutkan. Hah, sekali lagi aku beruntung!

Aku melotot pada bebek sebelahku, aku mengambil pulpen dan menulis di bukunya. Aku akan menceritakannya setelah pelajaran usai. Bebek hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tanpa dosa. Senyum apaan itu? Apa dia tidak berfikir, dia baru saja menempatkan kita diujung jurang kematian?

Kami melanjutkan pelajaran hingga usai. Akhirnya, aku bisa benar-benar bernafas panjang. Kelas akuntasi yang menakutkan sudah usai! Setidaknya aku sudah lega sampai minggu depan di kelas akuntasi lagi. Seperti itulah persasaanku yang begitu takut dengan makul akuntansi. Di dalam kelas takut, ada tugas takut, saat ujianpun juga takut. Kurasa akuntasi itu memang bagai monster raksasa yang sangat menakutkan untukku. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan monster-monster di Attack on Titan yang aku tonton tempo hari.

"Kau ini, kenapa bisa dipecat lagi? Ini sudah berapa kalinya kau dipecat?" Tanya bebek padaku. Dia antusias sekali kalau mengenai masalahku. Rasanya tidak ada satupun masalahku yang tidak dia ketahui. Dia benar-benar sahabat yang perhatian.

"Mereka sudah tidak membutuhkan tenagaku lagi, Bebek…" Jawabku seadanya. Aku masih malas mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Ck, kau ini! Jangan sedih, kalau kau butuh bantuanku, kau tahu aku pasti akan membantumu…" Katanya.

"Bek, kau memang sahabat yang baik…" Aku memeluknya. "Tapi saat ini, aku belum memerlukan bantuanmu…"

"Baiklah…"

Aku meregangkan otot-ototku yang kaku. Ah, nyaman sekali rasanya. Kulihat bebek sedang berada di dekat jendela. Ia memandangi sesuatu yang berada di luar kelas. Kelasku memang ada di lantai paling atas, jadi bisa melihat ke setiap sudut kampus. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang bebek pandangi, akupun menghampirinya.

"Kau melihat apa, Bek?" Tanyaku.

"Pangeran kampus kita…" Jawabnya.

"Siapa? Memang ada pangeran di kampus kita? Dari kerajaan mana?" Tanyaku polos.

"Kau memang bodoh sekali! Pangeran kampus itu hanya julukannya. Dia itu Uchiha Sasuke. Cucu dari keluarga Uchiha. Pewaris utama Uchiha Group!" Jawab Bebek.

"Memang apa hebatnya dia?" Tanyaku biasa saja. Memangnya aku harus bertanya seperti apa?

"Iiishhh… Sudah jelas dia itu termasuk orang terkaya di Jepang. Kampus kita saja milik keluarganya. Kau tidak lihat, dia datang dengan sopir pribadinya. Kemana saja dia berjalan, dia selalu ditemani pengawalnya. Dia memang layak sebagai pangeran. Dia sangat tampan, tinggi, dan memiliki tubuh bagus…" Kata Bebek sangat semangat.

Aku heran kenapa banyak anak-anak yang mengurumuninya. Apa iya dia sehebat itu? Itu hal yang tidak wajar untuk dilakukan. Hei.. meski dia itu orang kaya dan pemilik kampus ini, tapi dia kan hanya manusia biasa, bukan superhero seperti spiderman! Dia juga bukan artis untuk dikerumuni. Kalau mereka heboh mengerumunin EXO atau BTS itu sih wajar. Ada-ada saja kelakuan anak-anak itu…

"Aku tidak pernah tahu ada pangeran kuliah di kampus kita ini?" Kataku yang memang benar-benar tidak tahu akan hal itu. Memang juga baru ini aku melihat kerumunan anak-anak yang berteriak heboh tidak aturan. Berisik sekali!

"Ck, dasar Jidat! Makanya jangan pedulikan pekerjaanmu saja! Dunia itu luas! Buka matamu untuk melihat hal-hal di sekitarmu!" Bebek mulai menasehatiku.

"Iya, iya… Bebek, apa kau menyukainya? Kau selalu saja tersenyum saat memangdangnya? Padahal, wajahnya saja tidak terlalu jelas terlihat dari atas sini…" Aku kembali bertanya.

"Hm, aku sangat menyukainya. Aku menganggapnya sebagai my bias. Walau Siwon-oppa juga tampan, tapi Sasuke jauh lebih tampan. Dia itu sempurna sekali. Perusahaan ayahku bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kakeknya. Aku pernah melihatnya sekali dalam pertemuan bisnis.."

"…"

"Tapi Sasuke itu adalah pangeran es. Dia tidak memiliki sahabat yang benar-benar dekat dengannya. Yang aku ketahui, dia hanya dekat dengan pengawal pribadinya dan satu cewek yang hanya satu-satunya cewek yang bisa seenaknya saja bersama Sasuke. Cih, aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya saat menempel pada Sasuke…"

"Cewek?" Aku sedikit tertarik dengan cerita Bebek. Memang ada cerita seperti itu? Rasanya ada. Saat ini, buktinya Bebek di depanku sedang menceritakannya. Hah, ada-ada saja. Fanfiction ya?

"Iya, namanya Yamanaka Ino. Putri tunggal pemilik Yamanaka Hotel. Meski ia putri pengusaha, tapi sangat menjengkelkan karena dia ternyata juga seorang model. Menyebalkan, hidupnya sempurna sekali.. Huuffttt…"

"Astaga… Jangan seperti itu! Tidak baik, Bek. Setiap orang memiliki jalan hidupnya masing-masing…"

"Iya aku tahu.. Hanya saja kenapa terkesan sangat sempurna?.. Pangeran Sasuke, aku ingin menjadi cinderella untukmu…" Bebek konyol sekali. Cinderella? Ya ampun. Apa dia fikir dia hidup di dunia dongeng?

"Kalau kau menyukainya, kenapa kau tidak ikut mengerumuninya seperti anak-anak itu?"

"Dia itu terlalu tinggi untukku, Sakura. Sangat sulit untuk digapai. Walapun aku pernah melihatnya sekali, tapi aku pastikan dia tidak mengingatku.." Suara Bebek terdengar pilu di telingaku. Apakah memang dia benar-benar menyukainya? Astaga…

Aku memegang bahunya. "Bebek, sesulit apapun masalahmu pasti ada jalan! Setinggi apapun dia, kau pasti bisa menggapainya. Yang penting, aku selalu mendukungmu! Fightiingggg!" Aku mencoba menyemangatinya.

"Kau memang sahabat yang baik, Jidat…"Bebek melukku. "Oh ya, karena kau sudah dipecat, berarti kau banyak waktu luang, kan? Ayo ikut ke salon ibuku? Kita spa di sana? Relaksasi Sakura, relaksasi.." Tawarnya.

"Lain kali saja, Bek. Aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku. Aku masih sangat lelah…" Tolakku halus. Aku hanya tidak mau melukai perasaan sahabatku. Dia suka kesal kalau aku menolak ajakannya tanpa alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku sendiri saja. Tapi, lain kali kau tidak boleh menolak ajakanku. Oke?" Katanya.

"Oke.." Aku tersenyum. Dia tersenyum kembali padaku. Diapun berpamitan kepadaku untuk pergi ke salon ibunya.

Bebek sudah pergi. Sepi sekali kalau tidak ada dia. Meski aku suka kesal padanya, tapi dia adalah sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki selain Gaara-senpai tentunya. Aku dan dia jarang sekali memanggil dengan nama asli kami. Aku memanggilnya Bebek dan dia memanggilku Jidat. Penyaluran kasih sayang yang aneh. Tapi yah, inilah bentuk kasih sayang persahabatan kami.

Bebek nama aslinya Uzumaki Karin. Dia itu tipe cewek yang banyak bicara, lebih tepatnya sangat cerewet seperti bebek. Dia anak orang kaya, jauh berbeda denganku. Dia sangat baik padaku, bahkan keluarganyapun juga begitu. Ibunya membayarkan uang masuk kuliahku. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau, tapi Karin selalu memaksaku untuk menerimanya. Bagi keluarga Karin uang masuk kuliahku saat itu bukanlah apa-apa, mungkin malah setara dengan harga sepuluh pengunjung spa di salon Ibunya Karin. Aku beruntung memiliki sahabat sebaik dirinya. Kuliah hanya impianku, tapi berkat Karin aku bisa mewujudkannya. Aku hhutang budi banyak pada Karin dan keluarganya.

Sekarang sudah hampir jam 11.00. Apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini? Apa aku pulang ke rumah saja? Rasanya tidak mungkin, rumah pasti sepi. Ibu belum pulang kerja. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan kakek ya? Apa kakek sudah jauh lebih baik? Apa kakek sudah sadar? Ah daripada aku penasaran, lebih baik aku mengunjungi kakek saja..

END OF SAKURA'S POV

Sakura pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk kakek yang kemarin ia tolong. Ia ingin mengetahui bagaimana keadaan kakek itu. Ia berharap semakin membaik setelah operasi yang kakek itu jalani. Ia berharap darah yang ia sumbangkan tidak sia-sia.

Setelah turun dari bus umum, Sakura membeli sebuah parcel buah dengan berbagai macam buah sebagai isinya. Dengan riang ia memasuki rumah sakit dimana kakek yang ia tolong kemarin dirawat. Di lorong rumah sakit terlihat banyak pasien berlalu lalang dengan berbagai kondisi. Kebanyakan dari pasien itu menderita luka parah. Banyak darah dan bau obat. Hal itu membuat Sakura takut. Sakura benar-benar tidak menyukai rumah sakit.

Sakura menuju kamar dimana kakek yang ia tolong dirawat. Sesampainya di kamar itu, Sakura mengetuk pintu dan masuk kamar inap setelah sebuah suara laki-laki mempersilahkannya. Dengan kikuk, Sakura menyapa kakek.

"Ha..hallo kakek…"

Kakek tersenyum. "Apa kau Sakura yang sudah menolongku kemarin malam?" Tanya Kakek. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyum kakek. "Kakek benar-benar mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kakek. Siapapun yang menemukan Kakek dalam keadaan seperti itu pasti akan menolong…" Kata Sakura.

Sakura bercakap-cakap ringan dengan kakek itu. Kakek itu sering tersenyum saat mendengarkan cerita lucu yang Sakura ceritakan. Saking lucunya cerita itu membuat kakek ingin tertawa. Tapi karena luka jahitan di perutnya belum kering, kakek harus berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

Sakura merasa senang, meski kakek yang sedang bercengkrama dengannya adalah orang asing yang baru saja ia kenal. Awalnya Sakura menganggap kakek yang ditolongnya adalah orang yang galak karena terlihat jelas dari raut muka kakek yang begitu dingin, tapi saat ia bercanda-tawa dengan kakek itu, semua yang ia fikirkan tidak berlaku sama sekali. Kakek yang ia tolong adalah sosok kakek yang sangat ramah dan hangat. Sakura menyukai karakter kakek itu. Mereka banyak memiliki kecocokan.

Hampir dua jam Sakura bercanda dengan kakek. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat senang bisa mengenal sosok kakek yang ia ketahui sebagai kakek Madara. Bahkan ia seperti merasakan kehangatan saat ia bersama kakek kandungnya sendiri. Ia juga tidak canggung saat kakek Madara meminta memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kakek'. Hari ini seakan-akan menjadi hari keberuntungannya.

Setelah merasa cukup lama berbincang-bincang dengan kakek Madara, akhirnya Sakura harus mengakhiri bincang-bincangnya. Ia harus merelakan waktu untuk kakek Madara istirahat. Ia berpamitan pulang dengan kakek Madara.

Setelah memastikan Sakura keluar dari kamar inapnya, kakek Madara memanggil pengawal setianya, sebut saja Hatake Kakashi.

"Tuan Besar memanggil saya?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Kau melihat gadis yang baru saja keluar dari sini?" Kakashi mengangguk. "Cari tahu siapa dia! Dimana dia tinggal dan bagaimana latar belakang keluarganya!" Perintah Kakek Madara.

"Baik Tuan.."

Sakura berjalan santai saat menuju rumahnya. Rumahnya tidak begitu jauh dari Rumah sakit. Membutuhkan waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menitan. Rumah Sakura adalah rumah peninggalan ayahnya. Meski hanya sebuah rumah kecil dan sangat sederhana, tapi Sakura sangat menyukai rumahnya itu. Kenangan dengan sang ayah membuatnya sangat nyaman dengan rumahnya. Rumah sederhana itu adalah hasil kerja keras ayah dan ibu Sakura. Sayang sekali, karena membutuhkan uang untuk membayar uang semesteran, ibunya harus menggadaikan rumah mereka.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, Sakura mendengar suara-suara gaduh dari dalam rumahnya. Dengan cepat ia berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Mata Sakura terperangah melihat rumah kesayangannya itu sangat berantakan. Terlihat beberapa orang berbaju hitam tengah berjibaku dengan ibunya berusaha saling memperebutkan sebuah televisi jadul ukuran 14 inch. Orang-orang itu adalah renternir.

"Kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan di rumahku, hah? Ibu ada apa? Kenapa mereka ingin mengambil barang-barang kita?" Tanya Sakura nyerocos.

Ibu Sakura masih saling rebut televisi dengan orang berbaju hitam itu. "Sakura bantu Ibu! Mereka ingin mengambil barang-barang kita!" Jawab Ibu Sakura.

"Apa? Hei, kalian tidak bisa seenaknya saja mengambil barang-barang di rumah ini! kalian fikir, kalian ini siapa, hah?" Teriak Sakura berusaha menghentikan orang-orang berbaju hitam yang bisa disebut sebagai pengacau di rumahnya.

"Cih, hei Nona, jaga bicaramu! Jatuh tempo hutang kalian sudah habis. Jadi sah-sah saja jika kami melakukan semua ini. Ini sudah bagian dari perjanjian. Rumah ini dan seisinya sudah kalian gadaikan pada bos kami…" Jawab Ketua Renternir.

"Tapi tidak bisa seenaknya saja kalian melakukan ini pada kami! Pergi kalian semua dari rumah ini!" Kata Sakura kesal.

"Hei Ibu tua, ajari anakmu itu sopan santun!"

"Sudah Sakura, sudah..." Ibu Sakura mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Saya beri kalian waktu tiga hari untuk melunasi semua hutang kalian. Tapi jika dalam waktu tiga hari itu kalian tidak bisa melunasinya, kalian harus merelakan rumah ini beserta seluruh isinya kepada kami.. Hmm, sepertinya gadis cantik ini bisa dijadikan tambahan untuk melunasi bunganya.." Kata Ketua Renternir melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Cih…"

"Jangan! Sakura bukan bagian dari perjanjian…" Seru Ibu Sakura.

"Kalian semua, kembalikan barang-barang mereka! Kita kembali tiga hari lagi!" Lanjutnya. Para renternir itu meninggalkan rumah Sakura dan ibunya.

"Baguslah jika kalian pergi. Pergi sana dan tidak usah kembali lagi! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!" Kesal Sakura. "Ibu, kita harus bagaimana? Apa kita bisa mendapatkan uang banyak dalam waktu tiga hari?" Tanyanya.

"Maafkan Ibu, Sakura. Ibu benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tabungan Ibu tidak sampai sebanyak itu…"

"Sakura akan berusaha membatu Ibu…" Sakura memeluk Ibunya. Jujur saja ia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Cara apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan uang dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak dalam waktu singkat. Benar-benar sangat sulit.

"Hallo Tuan Besar, kami sudah menemukan gadis itu. Dia hanya tinggal dengan Ibunya di rumah yang sangat sederhana. Di sebuah pemukiman pinggir kota, jalan Rinegan nomor 19. Menurut tetangganya, ayahnya sudah lama meninggal. Gadis itu masih kuliah semester empat dan mengambil jurusan manajemen. Kampusnya masih milik Uchiha Group. Sekarang gadis itu tengah dalam masalah besar. Dia dan ibunya terlibat hutang dengan renternir." Kata Kakashi dari dalam mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari rumah Sakura.

"Bagus! Sekarang kau kembalilah dan tunggu perintah dariku selanjutnya!" Suruh Kakek Madara.

"Baik Tuan.."

To be continue…

===========SH=========

 **Arigato minna-san sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita pertamaku. Sebenarnya ini bagian dari novel yang aku buat. Ingin banget jadi penulis, tapi sama sekali tidak ada bakat yang layak. Ya sudahlah, cerita novel yang sudah jadi ini aku jadiin FF saja. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana komentar dari minna-san semuanya.. (*_*)**

 **Chapter 2, karakter utama lain akan bermunculan..**

 **Semoga suka.**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Shimura Sai, Uzumaki Naruto, Madara Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC,**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

Seorang laki-laki berpakaian stylist dengan memakai jaket sport berwarna merah hitam dan celana jeans tengah duduk di samping kakek Madara yang sedang berbaring di ranjang pasien. Rambut hitamnya ia tata rapi dan ia biarkan rambutnya jigrak ke atas seperti model pantat ayam. Menunjukan kesan mempesona dari laki-laki itu. Laki-laki keturunan ke dua, cucu dari kakek Madara. Dialah Sasuke Uchiha. Sosok yang terkenal karena ketampanannya yang bisa dibilang di atas rata-rata. Sangat berwibawa, disebut-sebut sebagai calon penerus Uchiha Group. Uang bukanlah masalah dalam hidupnya. Apapun yang ia inginkan akan sangat dengan mudah ia dapatkan.

Sasuke tinggal dengan kakek, nenek, dan ibunya. Ayah Sasuke sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan tunggal beberapa tahun lalu. Sejak kecil, Sasuke dididik sebagai seorang entrepreneur. Hari-harinya penuh dengan belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Bukan hanya pelajaran umum saja, Sasuke bahkan sudah bisa memahami apa dan bagaimana bisnis itu sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Dia bahkan sudah ikut andil dalam permainan saham di Uchiha Group. Sasuke itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai salah seorang yang memiliki otak jenius.

Banyak orang yang menganggapnya sebagai anak yang luar biasa. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke, statusnya dan keluarganya membuatnya menjadi sosok yang dingin, ngirit bicara, dan jarang memiliki teman. Ia tidak pernah lepas dari pengawal pribadinya yang ia anggap sebagai satu-satunya teman yang selalu ada untuknya. Dia adalah Nara Shikamaru. Selain sebagai pengawal pribadi Sasuke, Shikamaru juga bertugas menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang Sasuke perlukan. Mulai dari menyetir mobil, mengantar kemana saja Sasuke ingin pergi, mengawasi perkembangan Sasuke, dan masih banyak lagi. Demi pekerjaannya itu, keluarga Madara memberi beasiswa pada Shikamaru untuk kuliah satu kelas dengan Sasuke. Tentu saja hal itu karena demi menjaga Sasuke. Meski saat berpergian selalu ditemani banyak pengawal, tapi hanya Shikamarulah yang selalu bisa ada di samping Sasuke. Jujur saja Sasuke kesal dengan banyaknya pengawal yang kakek Madara suruh untuk mengawalnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia terpaksa menerimanya.

"Kakek sudah putuskan, kau harus segera mencari pendamping hidup!" Kata Kakek Madara.

"Kek, apa tidak terlalu dini membicarakan pernikahanku? Aku masih kuliah. Usiaku baru akan menginjak 21 tahun. Apa itu tidak terlalu muda untukku?" Sasuke mencoba menolak halus permintaan kakek kesayangannya.

"Itu sudah sah untuk menikah dalam undang-undang negara, Sasuke"

"Aku belum memiliki seseorang yang ingin kujadikan sebagai pendamping, Kek.."

"Kakek sendiri yang akan mencarikannya untukmu…"

"Kakek boleh memintaku melakukan apapun yang kakek inginkan, tapi untuk satu ini biarkan aku sendiri yang memutuskan.."

"Kakek sudah memiliki calon untukmu.."

"…"

"Kakek yakin dia cocok untukmu. Dia gadis yang sangat baik.. Dia tinggi, cantik, dan ramah. Kau pasti akan menyukainya…"

"…"

"Dia menyelamatkan nyawa kakek dengan darahnya…"

"Apa hanya dari hal itu kakek menjadikannya kualifikasi untuk menjadi pendampingku? Dia orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja menolong kakek. Apa kakek tidak curiga dengannya? Mungkin saja itu jebakan dari bawahan kakek yang sudah lama ingin meruntuhkan kakek? Dunia bisnis itu kejam, sesuai dengan yang kakek katakan padaku.."

"Kakek sudah mencaritahu semua hal tentangnya. Kakek sudah tahu segala sesuatu tentangnya…"

"Haaah.. Selalu saja begitu. Memanfaatkan kekuasaan.."

Kakek Madara tersenyum menanggapi komentar Sasuke. Saat ini bukan waktunya ia bercanda dengan cucu kesayangannya itu. Ia harus bisa membuat Sasuke berjalan di jalan yang seharusnya. Jalan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke. Setidaknya sebagai seorang kakek, ia tidak mau cucu kebanggaannya itu salah jalan.

"Kakek tidak bisa selamanya memimpin Uchiha Group. Suatu saat kau akan menggantikan kakek. Kau sudah tahu bagaimana kejamnya dunia bisnis. Banyak dari bawahan kakek yang ingin menghancurkan kakek. Ingin mengambil alih Uchiha Group yang dari nol kakek bangun… Ada masanya dimana kakek tidak bisa mendampingimu memimpin Uchiha Group. Jadi kau harus memiliki pendamping! Karena dengan memiliki pendamping, kau akan lebih kuat menghadapi kejamnya ujian hidupmu.."

"Kek, pengganti kakek bukan hanya aku saja. Masih ada yang lain.."

"SASUKE!" Bentak Kakek Madara tidak suka.

"…."

"Cucu kakek hanya satu, yaitu kamu. Tidak ada yang lain!"

"Bagaimanapun di darahnya mengalir darah Uchiha! Itu tidak bisa dipungkiri, Kek!"

"Kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak membahasnya.."

"…." Sasuke hanya terdiam tanpa ekpresi. Jika sudah begini kakek Madara pasti akan mencoba mengalah. Mengalah bukan berarti kalah, kakek Madara selalu memiliki cara untuk menang dari cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Hah, apa salah kakek yang sudah tua renta ini meminta pada cucu kesayangannya?" Kakek Madara mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Sasuke kembali terdiam. Meski begitu ia memikirkan permintaan kakeknya.

"Aku pergi ke kampus dulu. Kakek istirahat saja..!" Pamit Sasuke.

"Cih, anak itu… Sangat mirip denganku.."

Sasuke berangkat menuju kampusnya bersama dengan pengawal pribadinya, Shikamaru. Hari ini ia mendapatkan jadwal siang, jadi ia bisa sedikit lebih santai. Sejujurnya ia cukup terbebani dengan permintaan kakeknya. Meski begitu, sedikitpun tidak mempengaruhi konsentrasi belajarnya. Tidak bisa diragukan lagi kejeniusan otaknya itu. Ia buktikan dengan menyelesaikan dengan baik setiap tugas yang dosen berikan padanya.

Sasuke mengambil jurusan bisnis. Meski ia termasuk dalam fakultas ekonomi, tapi karena dia adalah cucu pemilik kampus jadi ia kuliah sedikit istimewa dibandingkan dengan mahasiswa lain di kampusnya. Kuliah sudah seperti les privat baginya. Di kelasnya hanya berisi mahasiswa dari kalangan pengusaha besar saja. Bukan dari sembarangan orang dan sudah pasti background keluarganya adalah orang kaya. Lebih dari itu, selain memiliki kelas sendiri, kelasnyapun berada dalam satu gedung yang terpisah dari mahasiswa lain. Kelasnya sangat mewah, menggunakan kursi empuk layaknya kursi direktur perusahaan dengan meja yang disetting sedemikian rupa sehingga menimbulkan kesan seperti kantor pribadi. Selain itu, gedung istimewa itu juga dilengkapi dengan fasilitas super canggih. Laptop tiap bangku, elevator, WiFi super cepat, absensi sidik jari, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Astaga, kenapa jalan menuju toilet sangat sepi? Huh, menakutkan sekali kampus ini jika sepi. Benar-benar menyeramkan. Tahu akan seperti ini, harusnya tadi menerima tawaran Bebek untuk menemaniku.." Batin Sakura merutuki kecerobohannya. Ia berjalan menuju toilet kampusnya. Saat itu hari sedang hujan, langit sangat gelap. Suasana di kampuspun juga ikut gelap, bahkan terasa sepi. Mungkin karena hari sudah mulai sore, sudah tidak begitu banyak mahasiswa yang masih kuliah.

Saat Sakura hampir sampai di toilet, langkahnya terhenti di depan salah satu lab bahasa Inggris. Ia mendengar suara orang tengah berbincang samar-samar. Pertama, dengan konyolnya ia menyangka itu adalah suara bisikan hantu. Karena penasaran ia mencoba mendekat ke arah suara yang ia dengar. Ia berdiri di balik pintu lab bahasa inggris. Sakura kesal dengan cuaca yang gelap karena membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah dua orang yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Kita jarang sekali berada di lab ini, bukankah di gedung kita memiliki lab bahasa yang jauh lebih baik daripada lab di sini?" Kata seorang cewek dengan lembut.

"Aku menyukainya. Dari lab ini, aku bisa melihat taman kampus kita.." Kata seorang cowok, Sasuke.

"Ishh, ku kira kau tidak sempat memikirkan hal kecil seperti ini.."

… "Ino, menikahlah denganku." Kata Sasuke.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha mengajakku bercanda, Sasu-kun?" Tanya Ino dengan nada santai.

"Aku tidak suka bercanda." Ino bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela menghadap ke arah taman kampus.

"Ino? Sasu-kun? Sasu-kun siapa? Aku seperti pernah mendengarnya…" Batin Sakura. Sakura semakin penasaran dengan pembicaraan dua insan yang sempat ia kira hantu itu.

Ino merapikan kemeja yang Sasuke pakai dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengancingkan kancing baju Sasuke yang lepas. Ia mengusap pelan bahu Sasuke seolah membersihkan debu di baju Sasuke.

"Menikah itu bukan hal yang mudah…"

"Aku dijodohkan." Potong Sasuke. Ino berhenti merapikan baju Sasuke.

"Kau mengajakku menikah, tapi kau belum pernah mengajakku berkencan…"

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal."

Ino tersenyum manis. "Aku senang, ternyata hanya aku cewek yang bisa dekat denganmu…."

"Hm."

"Tapi, jika aku harus menikah denganmu di usiaku yang masih sangat muda ini, sudah bisa dipastikan hidupku akan terkurung di istana megahmu. Aku belum siap untuk hal itu,.."

".…"

"Kau tahu cita-citaku belum sepenuhnya tercapai. Menjadi model professional adalah impianku dari kecil. Aku belum go international. Aku sudah setengah jalan menggapainya. Aku tidak akan menyerah pada mimpiku, Sasuke …"

"Baiklah, aku bisa mengerti." Sasuke berkata datar.

"Sasuke? Astaga, bukankah itu nama pangeran yang disebut-sebut oleh Bebek? Jadi dia orangnya?.. Sebentar, dia sedang melamar seorang cewek bernama Ino dan ternyata di-TO-LAK? Wah, apa jadinya kalau berita besar ini aku sebarkan? Apa aku akan dapat uang banyak? Aku pasti bisa terkenal. Haha…" Batin Sakura. Karena ia terlalu berandai-andai, ia tidak sadar jika angin dingin begitu menggelitik hidungnya. Karena terasa sangat gatal, tanpa bisa menahannya Sakurapun bersin dengan sangat kerasnya. "Huuaacchhiimmm.." Sontak membuat Sasuke dan Ino kaget.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ups, bodoh. Aku harus segera menghindar!" Batin Sakura yang langsung berlari dari lab bahasa inggris. Mendengar langkah kaki yang cukup keras, Sasuke akhirnya mengejarnya. Sebelumnya ia sudah meminta Ino untuk pulang duluan.

Sakura terus saja berlari. Merasa kakinya yang sudah tidak sanggup untuk berlari lagi, Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas yang kosong dan berpura-pura tengah mendengarkan music dengan HP-nya. Tapi Sakura salah, Sasuke jauh lebih pintar darinya.

"Apa yang sudah kau dengar?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memegang pundak Sakura.

Sakura melepas handset-nya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Ya?" Saat menoleh ke arah Sasuke, mata Sakura dan mata Sasuke saling bertatapan sejenak. Rasanya Sakura pernah melihat sosok Sasuke yang ada di depannya saat ini. Ya, benar dugaannya. Ia memang pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke. " Kau yang menabrakku di malam itu, kan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Menabrakmu?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Iya menabrakku. Kau menabrakku dua hari yang lalu. Tepatnya saat makan malam di Cafe. Kau tahu, gara-gara kau aku jadi dipecat dari pekerjaanku…"

Sasuke berfikir, mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Ia baru ingat jika ia menabrak seseorang dan lupa meminta maaf padanya. Ia terburu-buru karena mendapat kabar penusukan kakeknya.

"Oh, maafkan aku kalau begitu."

"Cih, apa itu cara orang kaya meminta maaf?"

"Kau cerewet sekali. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kesalahanku. Tapi nanti. Sekarang jawablah pertanyaanku.. Kau mendengarnya, kan?" Tebak Sasuke.

"Mendengar apa? Dari tadi aku sedang mendengarkan music dari HP-ku... Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana… Bahkan meninggalkan kelas ini sedetikpun…" Sakura berbohong ala kadarnya.

"Aku tahu kau berdiri di dekat lab bahasa.." Sasuke menatap tajam mata Sakura. Membuat Sakura gelagapan karena tidak nyaman. Mata hitam itu menakutkan.

"Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa. Aku tidak mendengar pemmbicaraanmu dengan Ino…" Kata Sakura keceplosan. Bodoh, bagaimana bisa ia berkata seperti itu? Sama saja ia mengaku.

"Darimana kau tahu aku sedang berbicara dengan Ino kalau kau tidak melihatnya? Tidak hanya melihat, aku yakin kau juga banyak mendengar hal-hal yang tidak perlu kau dengar…"

Sakura gemetaran. "…."

"Kalau sampai ada yang mengetahui hal ini, kau akan berurusan denganku. Mengerti?" Sasuke sedikit mengancam.

"I..Iya. aku mengerti. Aku ti..tidak akan membocorkannya…"

"Hm." Sasuke berbalik hendak meninggalkan Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura mencegahnya.

"Karena aku menjaga rahasiamu, kau juga tidak lupa dengan janjimu tadi, kan?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia berbalik ke arah Sakura. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Sebenarnya tidak masalah kau menabrakku waktu itu. Aku memang ingin keluar dari pekerjaanku… Tapi…" Sakura tidak tahu mau bicara apa.

"Kau mau minta ganti rugi berapa?"

"Cih, aku tahu kau kaya. Tapi jangan sembarangan menilai sesuatu dengan uang!"

"Iya. Cepat katakan kau ingin apa!"

"Tidak jadi. Sampai jumpa…" Kata Sakura akhirnya. Entah mengapa Sakura berbicara seperti itu. Padahal otaknya menyuruhnya untuk meminta ganti rugi uang yang sangat banyak pada Sasuke untuk membayar hutang. Karena gara-gara Sasuke ia dipecat dari pekerjaannya, sehingga ia tidak memiliki uang untuk membantu ibunya membayar hutang. Tapi otaknya benar-benar sedang tidak bisa berfikir logis. Saat itu dimana hati bisa dihandalkan.

Hal yang sama dialami Sasuke. Biasanya dia tidak akan menanggapi hal-hal ringan seperti ini, tapi rasa ibanya pada Sakura meluluhkan fikirannya. Sekali lagi, hati mengambil peran penting setiap keputusan yang dibuat.

"Lebih baik kau ikut denganku, aku akan membelikanmu makanan sebagai permintaan maafku tempo hari." Tawar Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya. "Kebetulan sekali aku sangat lapar.."

"Kau bisa memesan apa saja."

"Benarkah?" Sakura memastikan lagi.

"Hm."

"Tapi makan nasi ya. Aku sangat lapar…"

"Apapun.. Kau tunjukkan saja dimana tempatnya. Carilah tempat yang higinis dan sepi. Tak perlu kau tanya alasannya. Kau sudah tau itu…"

"Ok.." Sakura tersenyum licik. "Liat saja, memangnya aku akan dengan mudah memaafkanmu? Enak saja.. Keberuntunganku masih berlanjut. Aku akan membuatmu membayar semua ini.. haha… Jahat sekali-kali juga tidak apa-apa… Bermain sedikit dengan laki-laki kaya ini rasanya asyik juga… Toh dia tidak akan bangkrut hanya mengeluarkan uang beberapa ratus ribu untukku…"

Sakura naik ke dalam mobil Sasuke untuk yang pertama kalinya. Benar-benar mobil yang mewah. Ia mulai bertanya, apa Sasuke sekaya itu? Mobil mewah dan sopir pribadi? Sakura hanya bisa terkagum-kagum dengan mobil mewah Sasuke. Sudah mewah, sangat nyaman, dan bersuara lembut. Sakura tidak tahu jika ia adalah cewek pertama yang bisa menaiki mobil Sasuke. Ino saja tidak pernah.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama, mereka sampai di sebuah kedai sederhana yang menyajikan makanan menggoda selera. Meski bukan sekelas restoran mahal berharga ratusan bahkan jutaan rupiah, tapi menu yang ditawarkan kedai ini benar-benar membuat perut lapar. Dengan segera Sakura memesan berbagai jenis makanan. Mulai dari nasi, sayur, lauk, bahkan bermacam-macam gorengan. Tak lupa juga segelas jus jambu biji dan air es. Sementara Sasuke hanya memesan secangkir kopi hitam hangat.

"Kau yakin akan menghabiskan semua makanan ini?" Tanya Sasuke yang terheran-heran dengan semua makanan yang memenuhi seluruh meja.

"Tentu saja… Wah ini benar-benar enak…" Jawab Sakura sambil mencicipi risols yang ia celupkan ke dalam saus tomat.

"Ck ck, kau ini.. Habiskan semua makanan itu!"

"Tidak perlu kau suruhpun aku akan menghabiskannya…" Sakura mulai memakan makanan yang ia pesan. Sasuke hanya mengamati Sakura yang sedang makan sambil meminum kopinya sedikit demi sedikit. Sakura makan dengan lahapnya. Bahkan bersendawa, membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa jijik. Ada juga cewek seperti ini di dunia ini? Setidaknya itu yang Sasuke fikirkan. Tapi, melihat Sakura makan dengan lahapnya membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Lucu. Banyak makanan memenuhi mulut Sakura, membuat Sakura kesulitan menelan makanannya.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Sakura yang heran melihat Sasuke hanya meminum kopi saja.

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihatmu makan.."

"Haiiisshh, kau ini… Hmmm, jus jambunya sangat segar…" Kata Sakura saat meminum jus jambu kesukaannya.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja jika hujan begini minum es?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini sangat kuat karena sering minum jus jambu!"

"Bukannya yang membuat kuat itu susu?"

"Iya kah? Kalau begitu aku salah… Hehe.."

Sakura menyelesaikan acara makannya. Benar sesuai dengan yang Sakura katakan, Sakura benar-benar menghabiskan makanan yang ia pesan. Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan kempauan perut Sakura yang mampu menampung banyak makanan.

"Apa aku masih bisa memesan makanan lagi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hah? Kau masih lapar?" Sasuke kaget.

"Mungkin saja nanti malam aku akan lapar lagi… Biasanya aku suka bangun tengah malam dan memasak mie instant untuk kumakan.."

"Astaga, apa kau tidak takut berat badanmu akan naik?"

"Tidak. Apa kau sedang menyarankanku untuk diet?"

"Biasanya wanita seperti itu…"

"Walau aku makan banyak, tapi tubuhku tetap seperti ini saja…"

"Baiklah terserah kau saja. Pesanlah sesukamu!. Aku akan membayarnya…"

"Kau benar-benar sangat baik, Tuan.. Hehehe…."

Sakura memesan banyak makanan untuk dibawa pulang. Bukan untuknya saja, tapi untuk ibunya juga. Setelah Sasuke membayar semua bon-nya, merekapun keluar dari kedai itu.

"Wah, ini benar-benar banyak. Aku yakin kau membayar mahal untuk semua makanan ini. tapi terima kasih banyak ya…" Kata Sakura yang langsung melengos pergi.

"Hei, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang…" Teriak Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, rumahku dekat. Lagipula hujan sudah reda.. Sampai jumpa…"

"Cih… Hisshh, benar-benar…"

"Hei Tuan, lain kali traktir aku lagi ya…." Teriak Sakura dari jarak jauh sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Cewek aneh…"

"Bukankah dia sangat lucu, Tuan Muda?" Kata Shikamaru.

"Lucu darimana?"

"Ya, lucu saja… Tuan Muda, kurasa kau lupa menanyakan namanya?"

"Tak apa. Tidak penting buatku… Sudahlah, ayo pulang…!" Ajak Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan menuju rumahnya yang memang tidak jauh dari kedai tempat ia dan Sasuke makan. Saat sampai di depan rumahnya, Sakura melihat ada sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam. Siapa yang datang? Apa ada tamu? Sakura mulai bertanya-tanya. Karena ingin menjawab rasa penasarannya, Sakurapun segera masuk ke rumahnya. Benar saja, ada tiga orang berjas hitam berkunjung ke rumahnya tengah berbincang-bincang dengan ibunya.

"Ah, itu anakku.. Sakura, cepat ke sini!" Perintah Ibu Sakura. Sakurapun mendekat.

"Ada apa, Bu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mereka mewakili keluarga orang kaya raya yang akan melamar kamu untuk menikah dengan cucu dari keluarga itu…" Jelas Ibu Sakura.

"Apa? Melamar? Astaga Ibu, Sakura masih kecil. Ibu ini apa-apaan? Jangan mengada-ada, Bu..!" Sakura mencoba menolak.

"Maaf kelakuan anak saya, Tuan-tuan…!" Kata Ibu Sakura basa-basi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nyonya…" Kata salah seorang tamu, Kakashi.

"Ibu, tapi aku kan tidak mengenal cucu keluarga itu. Mana bisa aku menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal!" Tolak Sakura.

"Nona tidak perlu khawatir! Nona sudah mengenalnya. Nona masih ingat kakek Madara yang tempo hari Nona tolong?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, saya masih mengingatnya.."

"Kakek Madara berniat menjadikan Nona sebagai cucu menantunya…"

"APA? Tapp..tapi…"

"Kami akan kembali dua hari lagi! Saya harap Nona sudah memikirkan jawaban yang tidak mengecewakan Madara-sama…Ini adalah cincin pertunangan dari Tuan Besar.." Kata Kakashi sambil menyerahkan sebuah wadah cincin berbentuk hati bewarna merah cerah.

Sakura menerima wadah cincin itu dan membukanya. Matanya melebar saat melihat isi dari wadah cincin warna merah itu. Ternyata adalah sebuah cincin cantik bermotif dengan mata berlian berwarna putih.

"Sakura, apa itu berlian?" Tanya Ibu Sakura tidak percaya.

"Se..sepertinya…" Sakura juga tidak percaya.

"Wah, indah sekali.. Berkilauan…"

"Dan ini adalah uang sebagai tanda perkenalan dari Tuan Besar… Tuan Besar sangat mengerti keadaan kalian. Kalian bisa menggunakan uang ini untuk melunasi hutang kalian. Jika dirasa masih kurang, kalian bisa meminta lagi. Mohon diterima..!" Kata Kakashi menyerahkan sebuah koper berwarna hitam.

Sakura menerima koper yang Kakashi berikan padanya. Sakura membuka koper itu. Matanya melebar lebih bulat daripada saat ia melihat cincin berlian yang diberikan padanya. Isi koper yang membuat matanya melebar ternyata uang pecahan ratusan ribu memenuhi satu koper itu. Penuh tanpa ada sela!

"U..uang? sekali…"

Kakashi melihat kearah jam tangannya. "Maaf Nyonya, Nona, kami harus segera kembali. Mohon dipertimbangkan baik-baik! Tuan Besar berharap besar pada Nona…Permisi.." Pamit Kakashi dan kedua pengawalnya.

"Kita kaya, Sakural… KITA KAYA!" Teriak Ibu Sakura setelah memastikan Kakashi dan dua pengawalnya pergi dari rumahnya.

"Apa Ibu berniat menjualku pada kakek Madara?"

"Tentu saja tidak, mana ada ibu yang tega menjual anak kesayangannya… Ini demi kamu, demi kita, demi rumah peninggalan ayahmu…"

"Ibuuu, tapi tidak bisa seenak saja memutuskan masa depanku! Intinya, aku tidak mau menikah muda!"

"Astaga Sakura, jangan bodoh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada di dpan matamu!"

"Tapi Bu, Sakura saja tidak pernah melihat bagaimana rupa cucu kakek Madara. Bagaimana kalau cucunya kakek Madara itu jelek? Lebih pendek dari Sakura? Kulitnya gelap? Lebih parah lagi kalau cacat bagaimana?"

"Aduh Sakura, jangan berimajinasi tidak jelas seperti itu! Itu tidak mungkin! Mereka orang kaya, jadi kalau cucu Tuan Madara jelek, sangat mudah untuk melakukan operasi plastic. Kalau hitam tinggal suntik putih, nanti juga bisa putih…"

"Ibu ini, jangan jadi korban mode! Apa ibu mau anak ibu menikah dengan manusia plastic? Tidak, kan? Ayolah, Bu… Mengertilah..!"

"Kamu yang harus mengerti, Sakura!" Bentak Ibu Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ibu, kenapa membentakku? Ibu terlalu kasar padaku! Aku benci Ibu yang seperti itu!" Sakura menangis dan berlari meninggalkan Ibunya dan mengunci diri di kamarnya.

Tok..tok..tok.. "Sakura, maafkan Ibu. Ibu tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi ibu sudah tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang untuk membayar hutang kita…"

SAKURA'S POV

Aku duduk bersimpuh di tempat tidurku. Kurasakan hembusan angin malam yang menerpa tubuhku. Aku melihat ke arah langit lewat jendela yang masih aku buka. Malam ini sepi bintang, langit terlihat gelap. Redup karena tertutup mendung. Menyedihkan sekali malam ini aku tidak bisa melihat bintang. Aku sangat menyukai kerlap-kerlip bintang. Bintang di langit mengingatkanku pada ayah. Ayahku juga menyukai bintang. Ayah bahkan sering menyanyikan lagu bintang kecil untukku. Ayah bilang, jika aku merindukan ayah, aku bisa melihat bintang untuk mengobati rinduku. Semenjak ayah pergi, aku hanya bisa mengenang ayah lewat bintang. Aku bahkan suka berbicara pada bintang. Memang akan terlihat seperti orang gila, tapi rasanya seperti ayah selalu ada di dekatku.

Kalau mengingat ayah, aku jadi merasa sedih..

…

Malam ini mendung, semendung hatiku. Sudah dua malam aku tidak melihat bintang. Ingin sekali aku menghapus semua mendung yang menutupi bintang-bintangku. Sekarang aku benar-benar membutuhkan ayah untuk bercerita. Ayah… apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan lamaran kakek Madara? Apa aku harus menolaknya? Ayah.. saat ini aku sedang tidak bisa berbicara dengan ibu. Ibu sedang tidak sependapat denganku. Andai saja masih ada ayah, ayah pasti akan memberikan solusi untukku, kan? Tapi, sayang sekali aku hanya bisa berandai. Ayah sudah bahagia di sana…

Aku menutup jendela kamarku. Aku kembali duduk di tempat tidurku. Aku sudah dua hari mengurung diri di kamar. Aku juga tidak makan sama sekali. Jujur saja aku sangat lapar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Andai saja ibu mau mengalah…Aku ini masih sangat muda. Impianku satu pun belum ada yang tercapai. Aku ingin lulus kuliah, mendapat gelar strata, kerja di perusahaan besar, mendapat uang banyak… Semua akan sulit jika aku harus menikah muda… Apa aku harus meminta bantuan pada Gaara-senpai atau Bebek? Aahh, rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Walau mereka pasti akan membantuku melunasi hutang-hutang ibuku, tapi apa aku harus selalu merepotkan mereka? Tidak mungkin selamanya aku bergantung pada mereka berdua…

Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau menikah muda! Menikah muda, apalagi masih kuliah itu pasti tidak akan bahagia! Aku tidak mau mengalaminya!... Melihat ibu sekarang aku tidak tega. Ibu banyak berkorban untukku selama ini. Apa sekarang aku yang harus gantian berkorban untuk ibu? Dengan aku berkorban, rumah peninggalan ayah akan selamat dari renternir itu. Hutang-hutang ibu juga akan lunas. Kurasa ibu akan bahagia jika aku menerima lamaran kakek. Kakek menjanjikan kebahagiaan padaku. Pertanyaanya, apakah kehidupan pernikahanku juga akan bisa bahagia?

Aku mengambil koper yang kakek berikan padaku. Di dalam koper ini berisi banyak uang. Jika dihitung, aku yakin ini lebih dari seratus juta. Nilai yang luar biasa untukku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan akan melihat uang sebanyak itu. Sekarang, uang itu bisa aku pegang. Aku juga bisa mencium baunya. Meski baunya sedikit tidak enak. Tapi, aku bisa menebus rumah ini dengan uang ini. Apa lagi cincin ini, ini cincin bukan hanya sekedar cincin. Ini BERLIAN!. Indah sekali. Dan ini akan menjadi milikku jika aku menerima lamaran itu. Aargghhhh… Aku bingung.. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa… Bagaimanapun, besok aku harus memiliki jawaban. Besok hari terakhir… Hikssss….

END OF SAKURA'S POV

Hari berganti dengan cepatnya. Hari ini cukup cerah. Sinar mentari yang tajam masuk meyusup lewat celah-celah kecil ventilasi kamar Sakura. Membangunkan Sakura yang tengah tertidur pulas. Matanya malas sekali untuk terbuka. Rasa kantuk masih menderanya. Dengan gontai Sakura bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya. Sangat berantakan! Biasanya dia memang suka tidak bisa terlalu rapi menata kamar. Tapi kali ini benar-benar sangat mengerikan keadaan kamarnya. Mirip kapal pecah. Baju kotor berserakan sana-sini. Sampah plastic dari makanan ringan yang ia makan juga turut andil menghiasi kamarnya.

"Kamarku jorok sekali…" Gumam Sakura.

Sakura berjalan menuju kaca almari bajunya. Ia mengamati keadaan dirinya. Rambut berantakan seperti singa. Ia baru ingat jika dua hari ini ia tidak menyisir rambutnya. Baju tidur yang terlihat sangat lusuh karena ia memakainya dua kali. Parahnya lagi, di sudut bibirnya ada noda bergaris. Itu pasti salivanya! Secara tidak baku bisa disebut 'ngiler'. Meski keadaannya benar-benar menyeramkan, tapi Sakura masa bodoh dengan hal itu. Ia terlihat menguap beberapa kali sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya. Saat ia sedang melakukan olah raga ringan di dalam kamarnya, Ibunya mengagetkannya.

"Sakura, Ibu minta maaf. Ibu tahu, Ibu benar-benar egois padamu.. Ibu tidak akan memaksamu. Jangan khawatir, Ibu akan meminta keringan lagi pada para renternir itu! Ibu yakin, mereka pasti akan memberinya… Jadi, jangan mengurung dirimu di kamar lagi! Ibu merasa sedih…" Kata Ibu Sakura di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

Tok..tok..tok.. Ibu Sakura meninggalkan kamar Sakura dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Ia terheran kenapa pagi-pagi seperti ini ada tamu berkunjung? Tidakkah ini terlalu pagi untuk berkunjung?

"Ini sudah hari ke tiga, hei ibu tua lunasi hutang-hutangmu…!" Kata Renternir.

"Ma..maafkan saya, bisakah saya mendapatkan waktu tambahan lagi? Seminggu saja…" Pinta Ibu Sakura.

"Waktu tambahan? Hahaha.. Tidak bisa! Tidak ada waktu tambahan lagi untukmu, Ibu tua. Kau fikir kami ini penyedia amal untuk orang miskin? Jika tidak bisa melunasi hutang, tidak usah berhutang! Hei, kalian semua sita semua barang-barang yang ada di rumah ini!"

"Baik Bos…!"

"Tap..tapi…" Ibu Sakura berusaha mencegah anak buah renternir mengambil barang-barang berharganya. Tiba-tiba datanglah Kakashi dan dua anak buahnya. Membuat Ibu Sakura semakin bingung karena pagi itu, ia mendapat begitu banyak tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Ada apa ini, Nyonya? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Mereka berusaha mengambil barang-barang di rumah ini, dan setelah ini mereka akan mengambil rumah ini… HEI, jangan diambil mesin cuci itu!"

"Bukankah sudah ada uang untuk melunasinya?"

"Maafkan aku, Tuan… Anak saya belum memberikan keputusan. Saya tidak berani menggunakannya… JANGAN! JANGAN DIAMBIL! Itu DVD kesayangan anakku…Yang itu juga jangan diambil! Itu televisi kenang-kenangan suamiku. Jangan dibawa!" Teriak Ibu Sakura.

Dari dalam kamar tidur, Sakura mendengar keributan di rumahnya. Sakura sudah menduga jika keributan itu adalah keributan yang ibunya dan para renternir buat. Sangat berisik. Ia mendengar ibunya berteriak mencoba meminta renternir tidak mengambil barang-barang berharganya. Kupingnya terasa panas. Kepalanya terasa seperti akan pecah. Dengan cepat Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan membawa sujumlah ikat uang dari koper pemberian kakek Madara.

"Kalian semua, HENTIKAN!" Teriak Sakura saat melihat Ibunya berebut DVD dengan salah seorang anak buah renternir.

Mendengar teriakan Sakura yang benar-benar keras, membuat orang yang ada di rumah itu seketika terdiam dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju bos renternir.

"KAU lintah darat penghisap uang orang miskin, lebih baik kau angkat kaki dari rumah ini!" Kata Sakura kesal. Sakura melemparkan uang yang ia pegang pada bos renternir itu. "Itu lebih dari cukup untuk melunasi semua hutang-hutang kami beserta bunganya!"

Bos renternir menyimpulkan senyumnya. "Jika semua pelangganku seperti ini, akan lebih mudah. Kenapa tidak sedari tadi kau memberikan uangnya? Maaf rumahmu jadi berantakkan…"

"Pergi kalian dari rumah ini, dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!"

"Kalian, ayo kita pergi! Kita sudah mendapatkan hak kita…" Kata Bos Renternir. Semua renternir pergi meninggalkan rumah Sakura.

"Dan kau, Tuan... katakan pada kakek Madara jika aku menerima lamaran darinya dan bersedia menikah dengan cucunya…" Kata Sakura. Kakashi dan kedua anak buahnya tersenyum lega. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan dipecat karena telah berhasil menjalankan tugas dari tuan besar mereka, Madara. Ibu Sakura bahkan terperanga, ia tidak menduga anaknya akan menerima lamaran itu.

"Apa kau yakin, Sakura? Bagaimana dengan impianmu?" Tanya Ibu Sakura.

"Aku masih bisa menggapainya meski aku sudah menikah.." Jawab Sakura datar. Meski Sakura menerima lamaran itu, tapi jauh dari lubuk hatinya ia tidak ingin menerimanya. Ia hanya ingin berbakti pada orang tuanya, berbakti pada ibunya. Meski berat, ia akan bertanggung jawab atas semua yang sudah ia putuskan.

"Baiklah, mari Nona, Nona harus segera bertemu dengan Tuan Besar!" Kata Kakashi.

"Sekarang?" Kakashi mengangguk. "Tapi saya belum mandi, belum berdandan…"

"Maafkan saya, Nona.. Tuan Besar tidak suka menunggu lama…"

"Astaga, kakek benar-benar seenaknya saja.." Gerutu Sakura. "Baiklah, ayo pergi!"

Kakashi membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura. Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan pergi menuju rumah kakek Madara. Dari depan pintu rumah, Ibu Sakura hanya memandangi kepergian Sakura seraya berharap jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Ibu Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa atas semua keputusan Sakura. Ia sadar, Sakura pasti terpaksa menerima lamaran itu demi dirinya. Ia sangat mengenal anak satu-satunya itu. Sakura tidak bisa bergeois diri. Sakura akan luluh dengan sangat mudahnya jika itu berhubungan dengan dirinya.

"Kurasa Sakura benar, aku memang menjualnya pada orang kaya. Astaga… ibu macam apa aku ini? Maafkan Ibu, Sakura…"

To be continue…

===========SH=========

 **Yayayaya, chapter dua selesai. Akhirnya, Arigato ne minna sudah membaca, sambil menunduk hormat.**

 **Aku mau curhat, sebenarnya aku tipe cewek yang mudah putus asa karena kritik pdas. Jadi kalau kritik jangan kasar-kasar ya… Nanti bisa membekas di hati dan menimbulkan luka yang mendalam sedalam lautan yang paling dalam kan jadi repot nantinya. Kalau nanti aku jadi gak mood nglanjutin cerita kan bisa-bisa ngegantung ceritannya. Yah, aku akui, sejauh ini belum menerima kritik pedas…**

 **Matur nuwun sampun mampir yo, kabeh pembaca sing cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng(kalo ada) XD**

 **Masih siap lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Uzumaki Karin, Ino Yamanaka, Shimura Sai, Namikaze Naruto, Madara Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC,**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

Di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Kakek Madara, Sakura hanya berdiam diri, berkutik dengan fikiranannya. Banyak pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Rasa penasaran juga menghantui fikirannya. Ia merasa penasaran dengan siapa ia hendak menikah? Apakah laki-laki itu adalah sosok pangeran yang ia idamkan ataukah mungkin sebaliknya? Entahlah, fikirannya tidak bisa menerawang sejauh itu. Membayangkan wajah laki-laki itu saja ia tak sampai apalagi harus mendiskripsikan karakternya.

Sakura mengutuk dirinya yang selalu bangun kesiangan. Kenapa ia tidak bisa bangun lebih awal sehingga ia bisa mempersiapkan segala sesuatu lebih dahulu? Rasa malas selalu saja memenangkan peperangan. Berulang kali ia mencoba melawannya, tapi tetap saja ia tak mampu. Seperti saat ini, andai saja ia bangun lebih awal, ia bisa membersihkan dirinya lebih dahulu. Memalukan sekali dengan tampang lusuh harus bertemu calon mertua, kakek mertua, dan tentu saja calon tunangan. Sakura melihat dirinya sendiri, baju tidur lusuh, rambut acak-acakan macam singa, dan parahnya lagi, ia sama sekali belum mandi. Jika ia mencium dirinya, sudah dipastikan ia akan mencium bau asam dari tubuhnya. Tapi ia cukup beruntung, pagi tadi ia sempat mengosok giginya dan cuci muka. Setidaknya mukanya masih terlihat berseri dan tidak kucel.

"Tuan, apa kau memiliki sisir rambut? Emm, rambutku sangat berantakan. Bisakah aku meminjamnya?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Kakashi meminjamkan Sakura sisir rambut yang selalu ia bawa. Dengan cepat Sakura merapikan rambutnya. Rambutnya yang panjang ia sisir, lalu ia melepas karet gelang yang ia pakai di tangan kirinya dan menggunakannya untuk mengikat kuda rambutnya, seperti biasanya. Tak lupa juga Sakura merapikan baju tidurnya sehingga terlihat sedikir rapi. Yah, tidak begitu banyak merubah bajunya, hanya saja jauh lebih baik daripada bajunya sebelum ia rapikan. Sakura memastikan dirinya, bertemu keluarga calon tunangannya dengan baju tidur dan rambut kuncir kuda. Tambah satu lagi yang hampir membuat Sakura ingin berteriak kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa memakai sandal jepit? Berbeda warna kanan dan kirinya! Padahal, meski ia bukan orang kaya, tapi ia juga memiliki sepasang high heals. Sakura kembali menggumam tidak jelas. Bagaimana ia bisa seceroboh itu? Bagaimana ia tidak menyadari jika sandal jepit yang ia pakai sebelah kiri miliknya dan sebelah kanan adalah milik ibunya?

Bukan hanya ceroboh, Sakura juga menyadari jika dirinya benar-benar ceroboh dan bodoh. Berulang kali ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua itu tidak ada gunanya. Ia sudah sampai di depan rumah Kakek Madara. Harus siap bertemu dengan Kakek Madara dan calon tunangannya. Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Sakura turun dari mobil. Pertama kali menapakan kaki di depan rumah Kakek Madara, Sakura tersadar jika rumah Kakek Madara benar-benar besar dan mewah. Ini bukan rumah, lebih tepatnya bisa disebut sebagai istana.

"WAH.. Apa benar ini rumah kakek? Ini rumah atau istana? Benar-benar megah dan sangat besar. Banyak orang berpakaian jas hitam dengan dalaman kemeja putih. Apa mereka semua bodyguard? Penjaga? Pengawal? Seperti mafia-mafia yang aku tonton di televisi… Halaman rumah kakek juga sangat luas, ada tamannya dengan pancuran air di tengahnya. Ada patung-patung menghiasi taman rumah. Rumah kakek memang sangat besar, bahkan berlantai dua. Banyak lampu-lampu disana-sini.. Kira-kira kakek menghabiskan uang berapa untuk membayar semua ini? Kurasa gaji ibuku sebulan tidak akan cukup untuk sekedar membayar listrik rumah sebesar ini." Batin Sakura terkagum-kagum saat hendak memasuki rumah Kakek Madara. Tampang Sakura yang tidak biasa mengundang perhatian dari semua pelayan rumah Kakek Madara yang melihatnya. Mereka berbisik-bisik tidak jelas, bahkan ada yang menahan tawa. Sakura menyadarinya, ia merasa malu. "Kurasa menertawakan sandal jepitku yang berbeda warna ini? Haiiisshh, memalukan sekali. Dasar Sakura ceroboh!" Batinya.

"Mari Nona, silahkan masuk! Tuan Besar sudah menunggu Nona di ruang tamu…" Kata Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura mengikuti langkah Kakashi menuju ruang tamu rumah Kakek Madara. Jalan menuju ruang tamu cukup jauh. Mungkin karena saking luasnya rumah Kakek Madara. Di dalam rumah itu, Sakura juga melihat para pelayan wanita yang tengah sibuk membersihkan guci-guci mewah yang ada di rumah itu. Sakura kembali terkagum-kagum.

"Guci kecil saja harganya sudah sangat mahal, ini banyak sekali jenis guci dari yang besar sampai yang kecil. Indah dan cantik. Bukankah itu guci buatan Cina? Yang itu dari Italy? Tu-tunggu, itu lukisan pelukis terkenal, kan? Karya Shimura Sai? Aku pernah melihatnya di majalah. Bukankah itu satu-satunya di sunia? Dan ternyata lukisan itu dimiliki Kakek Madara? Haah, sepertinya rumah ini penuh dengan harta karun. Sugoiii." Batin Sakura yang masih terperanga kagum dengan furniture di rumah Kakek Madara.

"Sakura…" Panggil Kakek Madara.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Kakek Madara yang tengah duduk di kursi mewah. Di sebelah Kakek Madara, Sakura juga melihat seorang nenek, yang Sakura yakini sebagai istri Kakek Madara. Di kursi lain seorang wanita anggun terlihat tengah menatap ke arahnya.

"Silahkan Nona!" Kata Kakashi dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura karena merasa tugasnya sudah selesai.

"Se..selamat pagi, kakek, nenek, dan ib..ibu.." Kata Sakura gugup. Ia juga membungkukan badan untuk menyapa tiga orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Kau tidak bisa sembarangan memanggil dengan sebutan 'kakek', kau harus memanggilnya 'Tuan Besar'!" Kata seorang wanita yang diketahui sebagai menantu dari Kakek Madara.

"Ma..maafkan saya, Tuan Besar. Saya tidak tahu.." Cepat-cepat Sakura meminta maaf. Orang baru seperti dirinya memang seharusnya lebih berhati-hati apa lagi di lingkungan baru seperti saat ini.

"Sudahlah Mikoto! Aku senang ada yang memanggilku kakek. Lagipula ini di rumah sendiri. Di hadapan keluarga seharusnya tidak perlu kaku, kan?" Kata Kakek Madara.

"Maafkan saya, Ayah mertua." Kata Mikoto akhirnya.

"Nenek senang kau memanggilku dengan sebutan nenek.. Haha, bukankah dia juga akan segera menjadi cucu menantuku?" Kata Nenek Chiyo dengan tawa khas nenek-nenek. Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Sakura, mendekatlah! Duduklah!" Kata Kakek Madara.

"Ba..baik, Kek…" Sakura duduk bersebrangan dengan Kakek Madara. Tepat di depan kursi Kakek Madara. Ia bisa menatap jelas wajah Kakek Madara dengan sangat dekat.

"Kakek senang sekali kau bersedia menerima lamaran kakek untuk cucu kakek. Kakek yakin kau tidak akan kecewa…"

"Iya, Kek…" Sakura tidak punya jawaban panjang untuk menanggapi kalimat Kakek Madara. "Nenek di sebelah kakek selalu tersenyum ramah padaku, wajah tuanya membuatku nyaman. Sangat berbeda dengan ibu Mikoto yang selalu menatapku tajam. Dia menatapku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalaku. Dia juga jarang tersenyum. Sepertinya dia sangat galak. Sepertinya juga, dia tidak menyukaiku sama sekali. Apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah ini ya? Suram sekali rasanya." Batin Sakura lesu.

Saat Sakura sedang melamun karena perang fikiran di benaknya, datanglah sosok laki-laki dari arah belakangnya. Sosok tinggi, bertubuh bagus, tengah berjalan mendekat. Sakura belum menyadari kedatangan sosok laki-laki itu. Hingga suara kakek menyadarkannya.

"Nah Sakura, itu cucu kakek! Calon tunanganmu!" Kata Kakek menunjuk ke sosok laki-laki itu. Sakura menoleh ke arah yang Kakek Madara tunjuk.

"HAH? SASUKE UCHIHA! Ka..kau ken..kenapa ada di sini?" Kaget Sakura yang tidak menyangka bahwa sosok laki-laki yang akan menjadi calon tunangannya adalah Sasuke, sang pangeran kampus yang selalu Karin ceritakan padanya.

"Disini sangat tidak diperkenankan untuk bersuara keras!" Timpal Mikoto, yang baru Sakura sadari jika sosok ibu yang duduk di sebelah Kakek Madara adalah ibunya Sasuke. muka mereka sangat mirip.

"Saya minta maaf…" Kata Sakura cepat. "Ya ampun, kenapa aku terbawa suasana lagi? Harusnya aku lebih berhati-hati lagi. Haah, kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku mendapat banyak kejutan tak terduga ya? Sejak kapan? Ah, sejak aku bertemu dengan Kakek Madara semua seolah terasa seperti mimpi saja.." Batin Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura.. Kakek sudah lama merindukan keramaian di rumah ini.." Bela Kakek Madara.

Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas. Ia masih menata hatinya. Sementara itu, Sasuke memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan padanya. Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sekarang tengah terjadi padanya. Sosok yang kemarin ia rampok habis-habisan untuk mentraktirnya makan berdiri tersenyum manis di depannya. Mata Sakura juga mengikuti Sasuke saat duduk di sampingnya. Ia tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya. Ia masih tidak percaya!

"Sakura, rupanya kau sudah mengenal cucu kakek? Kakek senang sekali jika kalian sudah saling mengenal.."

"Kami satu kampus." Kata Sasuke. Sakura masih terdiam tak percaya.

"Kalau begitu, nanti malam kalian akan melangsungkan pesta pertunangan!" Kata Kakek Madara tiba-tiba. Sontak membuat seisi ruang tamu kaget.

"Kakek!"

"Ayah! Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Biarkan mereka mendekatkan diri mereka dulu. Biarkan mereka saling mengenal." Tolak Ibu Sasuke halus.

"Mereka sudah saling kenal. Jadi tidak perlu kenalan lagi!"

"Bagaimana dengan Ibu saya, Kek?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Orang kakek sudah mengabari ibumu, dan ibumu menyetujuinya. Nanti orang kakek juga akan menjemput ibumu… Kalau begitu, Sasuke, ajaklah Sakura berkeliling rumah ini agar dia mengetahui tampat ini…!" Kata Kakek Madara yang tanpa ada penolakan dari Sakura, Sasuke, maupun Ibu Sasuke.

"Aku yakin ini semua sudah kakek rencanakan sejak lama. Hah, aku kalah lagi dari kakek." Batin Sasuke.

"Baru saja aku memikirkannya. Aku mendapatkan kejutan tak terduga lagi! Aku tahu akan perjodohan ini. Tapi, percaya diri sekali kakek ini dengan keputusanku dan Sasuke. Apa kakek tidak berfikir jika aku atau Sasuke akan kabur dari acara perjodohan ini? Bisa saja, kan? Walau mungkin kakek akan mengerahkan semua mata-matanya atau membuat berita heboh yang disiarkan di semua stasiun tivi di bumi ini, hal itu bisa saja terjadi. Bagaimana bisa acara pertunangan dilaksanakan kurang dari sehari? Aku tahu, kakek berkuasa, tapi tetap saja ini sulit dinalar, kecuali kakek memang sudah mempersiapkannya sejak lama. Entahlah, kenapa aku jadi pusing begini dibuatnya sih?" Batin Sakura.

"Lain kali jika kau hendak menemui orang penting, pakailah baju yang lebih rapi! Kau akan mendapat kesan baik dari penampilanmu. Ibu yakin kau itu wanita yang sesuai untuk Sasuke, anak tunggalku. Kau bisa memanggilku 'ibu' karena aku mengharapkannya. Bukankah sebutan 'ibu' di keluarga terdengar lebih hangat?" Kata Ibu Sasuke halus. Mendengar ucapan ibunya Sasuke membuat hati Sakura terasa hangat. Semua fikiran negatifnya terhadap ibunya Sasuke seolah sirna. Ia sadar, ibunya Sasuke adalah sosok yang penuh kasih sayang sama seperti ibunya. Ia tahu dari sorot mata teduh yang dipancarkan oleh Ibu Mikoto, Ibunya Sasuke.

"Bukankah Sakura terlihat polos dan natural dengan penampilan seperti itu? Nenek tua sepertiku bisa melihat kecantikannya secara alami." Kata Nenek Chiyo. Sasuke berusaha keras menahan tawa. Sakura tertunduk kikuk, Kakek Madara tertawa renyah, Ibu Sasuke juga berusaha menahan tawa. Bisa-bisanya Sakura yang kucel dibilang terlihat polos? Natural? Sakura tidak habis fikir bagaimana Nenek Chiyo mampu memiliki pemikiran seperti itu.

Sesuai dengan perintah Kakek Madara, Sasuke mengajak Sakura mengelilingi rumahnya. Mereka berjalan berdua dimulai dari sisi kanan rumah. Selama berjalan, mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Sakura masih sibuk dengan benaknya yang terus saja terkagum-kagum dengan rumah Sasuke. bukan rumah atau rumah besar, tapi sebenarnya adalah sebuah mansion mewah. Istana zaman modern?

"Tadi kau terlihat biasa saja saat kita bertemu. Jangan-jangan kau sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, aku juga cukup terkejut." Jawab Sasuke.

"Terkejut dengan expresi seperti itu? Kau seperti bukan manusia saja!"

Mereka kembali terdiam dan melanjutkan mengelilingi rumah super besar itu. Sakura sesekali menoleh dan melihat Sasuke yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya. Mata Sasuke lurus menatap ke depan. Sakura bisa melihat jelas wajah Sasuke dari samping. Rahang yang tajam, hitung mancung, dan bibir tipis. Sempurna! Hanya itu yang mampu Sakura simpulkan dari sosok dengan ukiran indah yang Tuhan berikan di sampingnya itu. Entah kenapa hanya dengan melihat Sasuke sesaat saja sudah membuat mukanya terasa panas. Ada apa ini? Dengan sepat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat bunga-bunga yang tertata rapi di dalam vas kristal.

"Tak kusangka kau menerima perjodohan ini. Hmm, apa karena uang? Dibayar berapa kau oleh kakekku? Aku tahu kau bukan dari kalangan sepertiku…" Kata Sasuke di sela-sela perjalanan mengelilingi rumah.

"Hei kau, apa kau tidak bisa berbicara baik-baik dengan wanita? Aku memang bukan dari kalangan sepertimu. Tahu apa kau dengan hidupku?" Kata Sakura kesal. Sasuke hanya terdiam. "Lalu kenapa kau juga menerima perjodohan ini?" lanjutnya tambah kesal karena menurutnya Sasuke keterlaluan cara bicaranya..

"Kau tidak perlu tahu alasanku."

"Kalau begitu kau juga tidak perlu tahu alasanku." Sakura mengembalikkan kata-kata Sasuke. Dengan kesal ia menginjak kaki kanan Sasuke.

"AKHH.." Pekik Sasuke kesakitan.

"Rasakan! Dasar laki-laki kasar! Weeekkk…" Kata Sakura menjulurkan lidah lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang kesakitan.

Sakura bukan tipe orang yang suka terlalu mengambil hati untuk hal-hal yang memojokannya. Hal-hal yang sering membuatnya terluka saja akan dengan mudah cepat ia lupakan. Sakura hanya selalu berusaha berfikir positif untuk setiap masalah yang ia hadapi. Sifatnya yang seperti itu memberinya banyak keuntungan. Ia menjadi orang yang tidak akan terjebak begitu lama dengan hal-hal yang membuatnya kesal maupun sedih. Namun karakternya yang seperti itu terkadang menjadi kelemahannya juga. Ia menjadi tidak begitu peka terhadap perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Apa yang ia rasakan sering kali terabaikan. Mungkin memang seperti itulah jalan yang ia ambil, ia merasa bahagia menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang apa adanya.

"HEI, Kalu kau sendirian kau akan tersesat!" Teriak Sasuke yang tak dihiraukan Sakura. Sakura sudah lenyap dari jangkauan mata kelamnya. "Apa dia atlet lari? Kenapa cepat sekali menghilang? Ah, sudahlah…" Gumam Sasuke.

Sakura terus berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Rasanya puas sudah membuat Sasuke kesakitan. Sakura memelankan langkahnya, ia penasaran dengan sebuah pintu yang besar. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu itu. Rupanya pintu itu seperti pintu utama sebuah ruangan. Sakura masuk lewat pintu itu. Di depan matanya, sepanjang matanya bisa memandang, yang selalu ia lihat hanya lorong dengan banyak pintu dan ruangan-ruangan. Sakura terus saja mengikuti langkah kakinya tanpa memperhatikan dimana ia berada.

"Haduh, aku dimana? Ruangannya banyak sekali. Ini rumah apa rumah sakit sih? Astaga, kenapa tiba-tiba aku merinding? Kenapa tidak ada pekerja atau bodyguard atau pengawal di sini? Mereka semua pada kemana?" Sakura mulai ketakutan. "Bodoh! Harusnya tadi aku tidak bertingkah kurang ajar di depan Sasuke. Harusnya aku bersikap baik, berdiam, dan tersenyum manis saat Sasuke mengantarku berkeliling… Ah, enak saja. Ini semuakan gara-gara Sasuke juga. Jika dia tidak berbicara kasar, mana mungkin aku akan melarikan diri darinya. Hufffttt…"

Sakura kembali berjalan menyelusuri lorong rumah yang menurutnya tidak ada habisnya itu. Ia benar-benar tersesat! Saat Sakura berjalan, tiba-tiba dari belakang terdengar suara kaki melangkah mendekat padanya. Sakura yang sedari tadi merasa takut, jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Ia berusaha untuk berlari, tapi sebuah tangan menahan bahunya.

"Ampun, ampun… Jangan makan saya!" Kata Sakura ketakutan sambil memejamkan mata.

"Nona, Nona… Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang wanita yang tengah memegang bahu Sakura.

Dengan takut Sakura membalikan badan dan mencoba membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang sedang memegang bahunya. Ternyata hanya seorang wanita cantik berpakaian rapi yang sempat ia kira sebagai sosok hantu.

"Ka..kau buk..bukan hantu, kan? Kau manusia, kan? Kakimu menempel di tanah…"

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Saya pengawal pribadi, Nona. Perkenalkan nama saya Temari. Tuan Muda Sasuke yang menyuruh saya untuk mengikuti Nona. Sepertinya Tuan Muda sangat mengkhawatirkan Nona." Kata Temari.

"Ah, benarkah? Sasuke menyuruh kak Temari seperti itu?"

Temari mengangguk. "Maaf Nona, Anda bisa memanggil nama panggilan saya saja. Sangat tidak pantas seorang dari golongan pelayan mendapatkan panggilan kakak dari majikannya…"

"Cih, siapa yang membuat aturan konyol seperti itu? Pasti Sasuke!.. Tidak masalah siapapun orangnya, jika memang dia lebih tua dariku maka aku akan memanggilnya kakak! Kau tidak boleh menolaknya! Mengerti?"

"Baiklah, Nona… Nona, tugas saya adalah mengawal, mengawasi, menjaga, dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang Nona perlukan. Saya harap Nona akan terbiasa dengan saya karena saya siap 24 jam untuk Nona…"

"Hah? Apa ada pekerjaan seperti itu? Apa kau tidak akan lelah?"

"Itu sudah tugas saya sebagai pengawal pribadi , Nona… Nona, saya rasa waktu berkeliling bisa dilanjutkan lain kali. Sekarang mari saya tunjukkan kamar pribadi Nona. Sudah waktunya Nona berhias diri…"

"Berhias diri? Ah, benar juga… Hehe, aku sama sekali belum mandi… Ayo..!"

Dengan semangat Sakura mengikuti pengawal pribadinya yang ia kenal sebagai kak Temari. Sakura senang karena Temari cepat akrab dengannya. Sakura juga senang, meskipun tadi Sasuke sempat berbicara kasar padanya, tapi Sasuke tidak tega membiarkannya tersesat di rumah yang super besar itu.

Kamar Sakura ternyata sangat jauh. Sesuai dengan yang Sakura duga. Kamarnya berada di rumah bagian kiri dan di lantai dua. Sudah bisa dipastikan betapa pegal kakinya demi melangkah sampai ke dalam kamarnya. Pakai sandal jepit saja sudah begini lelahnya, apalagi harus pake high heals? Ia menarik kembali penyesalannya tentang sandal jepit berbeda warna yang ia pakai itu.

"Ini jalan menuju kamar atau pasar sih? Melelahkan sekali…" Batin Sakura.

Kamar Sakura sangat luas, lebih luas daripada kamarnya di rumah ibunya. Kamar itu berisi sebuah ranjang mewah, sebuah meja rias lengkap dengan kaca besar dan segala macam make-up, tiga buah almari pakaian super jumbo, lukisan-lukisan indah, guci-guci, dan beberapa hiasan lainnya. Terdapat juga kamar mandi pribadi di dalam kamar dengan sebuah bak mandi mewah kelas hotel berbintang. Yang paling membuat Sakura senang, kamarnya memiliki balkon dimana ia bisa melihat langit dan pemandangan taman rumah.

"Apa semua ini benar-benar untukku? Baju-baju ini? Make-upnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja ini semua milik Nona. Nyonya Besar dan Nyonya Mikoto yang menyiapkan semua ini untuk Nona. Nyonya Besar dan Nyonya Mikoto sangat berharap Nona akan menyukainya…"

"Nyonya Besar? Nyonya Mikoto?" Temari mengangguk. "Nenek dan ibu memang orang yang sangat baik. Aku sangat menyukainya, ini terlihat cocok untukku…"

"Nyonya Mikoto sangat bersemangat saat mengetahui Nona akan menjadi menantu di keluarga ini. Dari dulu Nyonya Mikoto sangat berharap Tuan Muda Sasuke memiliki kekasih, tapi baru saat ini ada seorang wanita yang diundang masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Nona sangat beruntung, Tuan Besar sangat menyukai Nona, begitu juga dengan Nyonya Besar dan Nyonya Mikoto…."

"Bagaimana dengan Yamanaka Ino?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Setahu saya Nona Yamanaka bersahabat dengan Tuan Muda Sasuke semenjak sekolah dasar. Itupun karena Ayah Nona Yamanaka rekan bisnis sekaligus sahabat mendiang Ayah Tuan Muda…"

"Oh begitu… Tapi aku rasa Sasuke menyukai gadis itu…"

"Maafkan saya, Nona.. Itu bukan bagian saya untuk berbicara…"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya menduga saja…"

"…. Di sebelah kiri kamar Nona adalah kamar Tuan Muda. Jika Nona ingin mengobrol dengan Tuan Muda, Nona bisa langsung mengetuk kamarnya. Nona tidak perlu lagi harus berjalan jauh untuk mencari kamar Tuan Muda…"

"Ah.. Aku akan terlihat bodoh jika aku tersesat lagi…."

"Baiklah Nona, silahkan Nona merapikan diri. Jika Nona membutuhkan saya untuk membantu Nona berdandan, saya ada di luar kamar Nona…"

"Iya, Kak…"

"Nona, Anda harus banyak istirahat untuk persiapan pertunangan nanti malam! Pesta pertunangan nanti malam akan berlangsung cukup lama karena akan banyak tamu bisnis dari Tuan Besar…"

"Haaaahhhhh… sudah kuduga…"

Malam pertunangan Sakura dan Sasuke tiba. Dari dalam kamar Sakura terdengar suara music bertempo santai. Sakura berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya untuk melihat suasana malam pertunangannya. Sakura melihat banyak mobil yang parkir di tempat parkir rumah Kakek Madara. Sudah dipastikan jika tamu undangan dari Kakek Madara sangatlah banyak. Lebih hebat lagi, Kakek Madara dapat mengurus pertunganan kurang dari setengah hari. Hal yang sulit untuk Sakura nalar. Membayangkan betapa kayanya Kakek Madara saja sudah membuatnya tak mengerti. Apakah dengan uang semua akan terasa lebih ringan? Mungkin juga lebih cepat? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Uang bukanlah segalanya. Masih banyak hal berharga yang bisa ditebus tidak menggunakan uang. Itu pasti karena sudah direncanakan!

"Lihatlah dirimu, Saku! Kau cantik, anggun, manis, dan mempesona. Ibu yakin akan banyak orang mencintaimu." Kata Ibu Sakura.

"Kakek Madara dan Nenek Chiyo terlihat sangat ramah padaku.. Ibu Mikoto sepertinya juga menyukaiku… Tapi aku tidak tahu dengan Sasuke. Dia terasa sangat asing untukku, Bu. Jauh berbeda saat aku pertama kali bertemu kakek, nenek, dan ibunya. Mereka bertiga bisa mengekspresikan perasaan sayang mereka. Sementara Sasuke, sepertinya dia memiliki dunianya sendiri…"

Ibu Sakura mendekati Sakura. Ia merapikan rambut Sakura yang sedikit kurang rapi. "Sakura, kau masih memiliki waktu. Jika kau merasa tidak yakin dengan pertunangan ini, kau bisa membatalkannya. Ibu nanti akan menjelaskan pada Tuan Besar. Untuk masalah uang Tuan Besar yang sudah kita pakai, Ibu akan berusaha mencari uang untuk mengembalikannya…"

"Ibu, sudahlah! Aku akan segera bertunangan dengan Sasuke. Aku juga tidak berniat untuk membatalkannya. Ibu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sudah memutuskan jalan hidupku.."

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

"Hm, aku akan baik-baik saja.." Mereka saling berpelukan.

Sakura berjalan bersama ibu dan Temari, serta beberapa pelayan wanita menuju ruangan dimana pesta pertunangannya dengan Sasuke dilaksanakan. Sakura terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun satin putih berenda yang ia kenakan. Gaun itu adalah gaun pendek di atas lutut dengan hiasan bunga berwarna pink di sisi dada sebelah kiri. Gaun itu juga tidak memiliki lengan, sedikit ketat di bagian atas, tapi mengembang di bagian bawah. Jadi jika dipakai akan menampilkan bentuk badan yang indah. Sakura juga memakai high heals cantik senada dengan warna pakaiannya. Rambutnya dikepang menyamping dengan hiasan mahkota bunga yang melingkari kepalanya. Sakura bersyukur karena ia dianugerahi tubuh proposional, tinggi semampai, putih, berkaki ramping, meski sebenarnya ia sedikit agak kurus. Malam ini, Sakura benar-benar terlihat berbeda. Ia sangat cantik dan mempesona.

Sakura berjalan mendekat saat Kakek Madara memanggilnya untuk berdiri di sebelah Kakek Madara. Semua mata tertuju pada setiap langkah yang Sakura ambil. Rasa kekaguman tersungging dari hati. Tidak dipungkiri jika Sakura layak mendapatkan gelar putri cantik malam itu. Bahkan Sasuke mengakui dalam hati jika Sakura terlihat sangat cantik. Sasuke cukup lama tidak mengedipkan matanya. Ia terpaku pada sosok Sakura yang kini tengah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Sudah..sudah.. berhenti memandangi calon cucu menantuku!. Sakura itu milik cucu tersayangku, Sasuke... Sepertinya langsung tukar cincin saja… Sakura, Sasuke cepatlah kalian saling memakaikan cincin!" Perintah Kakek Madara yang tidak sabar ingin melihat cucu kesayangannya bertunangan dengan Sakura. Ketidak sabaran Kakek Madara terdengar cukup lucu sehingga menimbulkan tawa ringan di pesta pertunangan malam itu.

Sesuai dengan permintaan Kakek Madara, Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertukar cincin sebagai tanda jika mereka sudah bertunangan. Sebatas mata memandang, Sakura dan Sasuke memamerkan cincin mereka dan tersenyum manis di depan semua tamu undangan. Apa itu senyum bahagia ataukah senyum yang dipaksakan, hanya hati Sakura dan Sasuke yang tahu.

Setelah acara tukar cincin selesai, semua orang terlihat sibuk dengan acaranya sendiri-sendiri. Kakek Madara dan Ibu Sasuke serta Ibu Sakura berbincang-bincang dengan tamu undangan. Sasuke tidak tahu entah dimana. Sakura berpisah dengan Sasuke setelah acara tukar cincin selesai.

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura datang di acara pesta pertunangan yang menurutnya sangat meriah. Banyak tamu undangan yang sudah ia pastikan berasal dari kalangan elit. Selain itu juga, ada beberapa wartawan yang hadir untuk meliput pertunangannya dengan Sasuke, sang calon pewaris Uchiha Group.

Sakura merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering karena sedari tadi ia tidak minum minuman apapun. Sakura berjalan pelan menuju stand minuman dan ia mengambil segelas minuman dingin dari stand itu. Dengan cepat ia meneguk minuman itu. Rasa dingin minuman itu menyegarkan tenggorokannya. Sosok laki-laki mendekatinya. Sosok yang sudah lama ia kenal.

"Gaa..Gaara-senpai? Ka..kau ada di sini?" Tanya Sakura terbata. Ia tidak menduga sama sekali jika pertunangannya akan dihadiri oleh Gaara, sahabat sekaligus mantan kekasihnya. Sekali lagi, mantas kekasih menghadiri pertungannya!

"Kau, kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Suara Gaara terdengar kesal di telinga Sakura. Sakura sangat memahami perasaan Gaara-senpai padanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah menjadi jalan yang dipilihnya.

"Ini mendadak, Senpai.. Maafkan aku…" Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Meski kisahnya dengan Gaara sudah lama berlalu, tapi ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Gaara terhadapnya. Bukankah dia wanita yang jahat?

"Jadi, apa kau bahagia?"

"Se..seperti yang kau lihat…"

"Oh, mungkin kau bahagia dengannya. Tadi kau tersenyum manis…"

"….."

"Aku turut bahagia untukmu…"

"Te..terima kasih banyak, Gaara-senpai.."

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Akan akan menjemput ibuku di bandara… Sampai jumpa di kampus, Sakura-chan."

"Sampai jumpa, Senpai.. Ha-hati-hati!"

"Ah.."

"Kurasa Gaara-senpai tidak apa-apa. Dia tersenyum padaku dan mengucapkan selamat. Bukan suatu hal yang berlebihan jika aku menganggapnya baik-baik saja, kan?.. Apa aku saja yang terlalu percaya diri jika dia masih menaruh perasaan padaku? Baguslah jika dia sudah melupakan perasaanya padaku. Aku bisa lega. Bukankah itu yang selama ini aku harapkan?.. Bodoh sekali, aku bahkan tidak mengabari Bebek dan Gaara-senpai jika aku akan bertunangan. Aku masih terlalu shock dengan semua kejutan ini. Tuhan, aku harap besok akan baik-baik saja." Batin Sakura saat melihat Gaara berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Hei, apa kau mengenal saudaraku?" Tanya Sasuke yang membangunkan lamunan Sakura.

"Saudara?"

"Iya.. Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara."

"Ah, Gaara-senpai? Maksudmu kau bersaudara dengannya?"

"Hn.."

"Kenapa Gaara-senpai tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku jika dia memiliki saudara.." Gumam Sakura.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Berbicaralah dengan jelas!"

"Cih, kau selalu saja protes. Aku dan Kak Gaara-senpai bersahabat sejak sekolah menengah. Dia seniorku…"

"Oh.."

"Giliran aku berbicara dengan sangat jelas, kau hanya menanggapinya dengan oh saja? Bisakah kau berbicara lebih panjang lagi? Dasar…"

"Kau ini berisik sekali. Kupingku terasa ingin pecah.."

"Iiiihhhhh… Sasuke!"

"Apa?"

"…"

Sasuke menaikan alisnya. "Apa?"

"Tidak ada…"

"Membuang waktu saja… Cepatlah tidur! Besok kau kuliah juga, kan? Kurasa sudah tidak apa-apa, semua tamu undangan sudah pulang."

"Tidak perlu kau suruhpun aku akan tidur. Aku benar-benar sangat lelah. High heals ini terlalu tinggi untukku, membuat kakiku pegal-pegal saja…."

"Siapa suruh memakai high heals…"

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau suka sekali membuatku kesal?.. Jika tidak karena pertunangan ini, aku juga tidak akan mau memakainya…"

"Aku memperbolehkanmu membatalkan pertunangan ini…"

"Aku ingin sekali. Tapi aku tidak bisa…"

"Oh ternyata aku benar, apa itu karena uang?"

Sakura semakin kesal pada Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke memandang rendah dirinya lagi. "Hei Tuan, aku tahu aku bukan orang berlimpahan uang sepertimu, tapi aku masih tahu bagaimana aku memutuskan hidupku untuk ini… Kau fikir uangmu itu cukup untuk membeli hidupku? Bahkan dengan seluruh harta yang kau milikipun tidak akan cukup. Hidupku terlalu berharga jika dihabiskan hanya untuk berkorban demi kau dan keluargamu! KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG DIRIKU! Jangan seenaknya saja menilaiku!" Kesal Sakura yang langsung menangis dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Apa aku salah berbicara? Kenapa dia marah-marah?" Batin Sasuke yang merasa biasa saja dengan kata-katanya. "HEI, Pernikahan kita akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Terserah.."

Bandara Konohan International malam ini masih terlihat ramai. Terlihat dengan banyaknya orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang dengan kesibukan dan urusannya masing-masing. Seorang wanita cantik berambut berambut panjang tengah berjalan dengan anggunya. Gaun press body panang yang ia kenakan menunjukkan betapa elegannya dia dipadu dengan jas hitam pekat berbulu di kerahnya. Menyeret sebuah koper ukuran sedang sambil mengedarkan pandangannya di balik kaca mata hitamnya. Mencari seseorang. Ya, ia Sedang mencari seseorang. Jemputan? Ya seperti itu.

Wanita paruh baya itu lantas tersenyum melihat sosok yang ia cari. Ia melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan membaca sebuah tulisan yang dipegang oleh seseorang yang ia cari sedari tadi. 'MY BELOVED QUEE'. Membaca tulisan itu membuatnya kembali mengembangkan senyumannya. Ia merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini.

"Ibu.." Sapa seorang laki-laki yang juga membalas senyuman khas yang selalu dirindukannya. Gaara.

"Ah, pangeranku semankin tampan.." Sosok wanita yang dipanggil Gaara itu lantas memeluk Gaara dan mengelus lembut rambut putranya. Sabaku no Kurenai. Ya, Sabaku no Kurenai adalah ibu dari Gaara yang selama ini tinggal di London dan hanya mengunjungi Gaara beberapa waktu saja.

Gaara melepas pelukkan erat ibunya, lalu ia memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi kiri ibunya. "Otanjoubi omedetto, Okaa-san.." Ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuket bunga mawar putih kesukaan ibunya.

Kurenai, ibunya Gaara menerima sebuket bunga itu. "Arigato, Gaara-kun.." Ibu Gaara tak henti-hentinya mengulum senyuman. "Lalu, apa ibu akan mendapatkan kejutan di malam ulang tahun ibu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengajak ibu berkencan. Candlelight dinner?"

"Kau yang terbaik, putraku.."

"Selamat datang di Jepang, Ibu.."

 **To be continue…**

 **===========SH=========**

 **Bagaimana? Menggantung ya? Gomen ne..**

 **Masih bersedia lanjut?**

 **Aku akan berusa lebih baik lagi.**

 **Aku juga akan update dua chapter skaligus hari ini. Ampe chapter 4 loh..**

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Uzumaki Karin, Ino Yamanaka, Shimura Sai, Namikaze Naruto, Madara Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC,**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

Pagi menjelang, matahari menunjukkan wajah cerahnya. Langitpun berseri, cerah, dengan warna biru yang indah. Burung greja juga mengamininya, mereka bernyanyi ria, beralun semangat menyambut hari yang baru. Embun masih tercium bau basah, mengalun lembut, membelai dahan-dahan dan ranting. Bunga-bunga mulai bangkit dari keterpurukkannya. Saling berlomba menunjukkan mahkota indahnya. Pagi yang cerah dengan semangat dan cerita yang baru untuk kisah yang masih berlanjut.

Hari baru, cuaca cerah mendukung, status baru, tapi sepertinya kebiasaan lama Sakura masih sama. Tetap seperti itu, tidak berubah seiring perubahan yang terjadi di hidupnya. Sakura bangun Telat! Telat? Ya, telat memang sudah mendarah daging padanya. Padahal, ia sudah niat dengan semangat yang berkobar untuk tidak bangun telat setelah tinggal di rumah kakek Madara, tapi toh nyatanya tetap sama. Tapi, ketahuilah, apapun jika dilakukan dengan niat yang tulus, pasti bisa dilakukan. Percayalah, usaha keras itu tidak sia-sia. Dan Sakura mempercayai hal itu.

Sakura sudah bersiap diri untuk berangkat ke kampus. Sakura memakai seragam kampus seperti biasanya. Rok pendek sedikit mengembang, kemeja putih, dan jas seragam berlogo Uchiha Group, serta sebuah dasi di kerah bajunya. Sakura juga memakai sepatu vantovel warna hitam dengan kaos kaki hitam berbelang putih dari kampus. Meski merupakan sebuah perguruan tinggi, tapi setiap mahasiswa tetap diwajibkan untuk memakai seragam dari kampus. Bagaimanapun uniform terlihat formal dan menunjukkan identitas diri.

Hari ini dia sudah resmi menyandang sebagai calon cucu menantu keluarga Uchiha. Ia adalah tunangan Sasuke Uchiha. Sudah dipastikan hidupnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Termasuk pagi ini, apa saja yang ia lakukan selalu mendapat bantuan dari Temari, pengawal pribadinya. Meski awalnya terasa aneh karena ia terbiasa mengerjakan sesuatu sendirian, tapi mulai saat ini ia harus terbiasa dengan bantuan dari Temari dan pelayan-pelayan rumah kakek Madara. Tidakkah ia berfikir bahwa dirinya seperti seorang putri raja?

Sakura berangkat ke kampus semobil dengan Sasuke. Sakura sempat menolak, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat lebih. Berangkat ke kampus bersama Sasuke adalah rutinitas yang akan ia lakukan setiap hari. Itulah yang kakek Madara perintahkan. Ibu Sasuke juga menyarankan seperti itu. Akan sangat aneh jika dua pasangan yang sebentar lagi akan menikah tidak terlihat bersama. Lagipula, dengan Sakura dan Sasuke sering bersama, mereka akan lebih mudah untuk saling memahami dan mengenal satu sama lain.

Sesampainya di kampus, Sakura sangat kaget dengan kegaduhan yang terjadi di kampusnya. Banyak spanduk-spanduk bertuliskan berbagai oipini dari para mahasiswa di kampusnya. Banyak yang menolak pertunangan mereka, tapi banyak juga yang mendukung mereka. Penolakan berasal dari para fangirls Sasuke. Tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan?

'KEMBALIKAN PANGERAN KAMI!'

'SASUKE UCHIHA MILIK KAMI!'

'SAKURA TIDAK COCOK DENGAN SASUKE!'

'ITIK BURUK RUPA TAK PANTAS BERSANDING DENGAN PANGERAN.'

'SELAMAT SAKURA, KELAS KITA JADI TERKANAL.'

'SAKURA-CHAN, GANBATTE'

"Apa harus seheboh ini? Astaga, kurang kerjaan sekali…" Gumam Sakura memandang lewat kaca mobil. Sasuke mendengar apa yang Sakura katakan.

'SASUKE, SAKURA MILIK KAMI'

"He? Aku juga memiliki fans ya? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Batin Sakura saat membaca tulisan yang dibawa Rock Lee dan Kiba Inuzuka yang ia kenali sebagai anak akuntansi, teman jaman ospek dulu.

"SAKURA-CHAN, BATALKAN PERTUNGANNYA. MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU.." Teriak Lee dengan kerasnya yang langsung mendapatkan semprotan dari mahasiswa lain.

"SAKURA MILIKKU!" Sanggah Kiba.

"MILIKKU!"

"MILIKKU!" Lee dan Kiba yang awalnya sekutu berubah menjadi lawan karena merebutkan Sakura.

"Hah, kenapa mereka malah jadi bertengkar seperti itu? Dasar mereka itu, benar-benar.." Kata Sakura yang masih setia mengamati keadaan sekitar di balik kaca mobil.

"Tidak usah kau tanggapi mereka, hanya akan membuang tenagamu sia-sia!" Kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Apa kau memang sepopuler itu? Hanya sebuah pertunangan saja bisa membuat heboh se-kampus…"

"Menurutmu?"

Sakura hanya memanyunkan bibirnya saja. Memang benar, Sasuke itu sangat popular. Ia bisa melihat kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh fans fanatic Sasuke.

"Bukankah semalam Sakura menangis karena beradu argument denganku? Kenapa hari ini terlihat biasa saja? Dasar gadis aneh." Batin Sasuke.

Mobil yang Sakura dan Sasuke tumpangi berhenti di depan gedung kelas Sakura. Sakura keluar dari mobil itu dan dengan santai ia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia tidak berniat menanggapi ocehan tidak jelas dari mahasiswa lain yang sebagian besar mengkritisinya dengan kata-kata mencela.

"Haah, jika cuma mendengar kata pedas, aku sudah kebal. Itu kurang mempan padaku. Aku sudah kenyang dengan ocehan yang aku dapatkan saat kerja paruh waktu… Haah, untung saja aku tidak mendapatkan lemparan telur busuk. Apa jadinya jika aku benar-benar mendapatkannya?" Batin Sakura.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Hari ini ia tidak telat masuk ke dalam kelasnya meski janji bangun paginya masih belum berjalan. Apa karena hidupnya berubah? Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Terhitung sudah sehari ia menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha, ya walau belum resmi. Pekerjaannya lebih ringan karena hampir tidak memiliki pekerjaan berat seperti hidupnya sebelum menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha.

Mata Sakura memandangi setiap sudut kelasnya. Ia mencari sosok sahabatnya, Karin si bebek cerewet. Semua teman sekelasnya memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Sakura. Rupanya teman sekelasnya mendukung pertunangannya dengan Sasuke. Entah apa rasanya, yang jelas ia merasa senang. Jujur saja Sakura tidak tahu sama sekali jika pertunangannya akan diketahui oleh semua orang, terutama teman sekampusnya. Setahunya, ia tidak mengundang siapapun untuk menghadiri acara pertunangannya dengan Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi, Bebek…" Sapa Sakura riang. Karin hanya diam saja. Sakura kembali berusaha menyapa sahabatnya itu. Tapi tetap sama, Karin masih terdiam, bahkan beranjak meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura meraih tangan Karin untuk mencegahnya pergi. "Kau kenapa, Karin? Kenapa kau mendiamkanku? Apa kau marah karena aku menyapamu dengan sebutan bebek?"

"Apa kau tidak berniat meminta maaf padaku karena kau sudah menyakitiku? Kau jahat sekali, Sakura.." Karin masih kesal. Jika mereka berdua sedang terlibat dengan masalah, mereka berdua akan memanggil nama asli masing-masing.

"Minta maaf bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau mau menikah dengan Sasuke? Kau mengetahui jika aku sangat menyukainya. Aku ngefans berat padanya. Kenapa kau merebutnya dariku? Kau sendiri yang bilang jika kau akan mendukungku.. Kau bahkan juga bilang jika kau sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya… Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertunangan dengannya setelah kemarin kau menghilang? Kau juga akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengannya… Kau jahat sekali, Sakura. Kau tega padaku. Itu kejam.."

"Kenapa semua orang sesuka hati menghakimiku? Asal kau tahu, aku melakukan semua ini karena aku hanya ingin berbakti kepada orang tuaku! Apa aku salah jika aku melakukannya?" Kata Sakura yang langsung menangis.

Karin tersentak. Ia baru sadar jika kata-katanya jauh lebih menyakiti perasaan Sakura. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sakura menangis semenjak menangisi kepergian ayahnya. Dengan cepat ia mengucapkan maaf pada Sakura. Sakura memaafkannya dan menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi padanya kepada Karin. Mulai dari awal pertemuannya dengan kakek Madara, terlibat hutang dengan para renternir, dan sampai saat ini ia menjadi tunangannya Sasuke. Karin mendengarkan setiap detil kisah yang Sakura kisahkan. Karin merasa iba dengan Sakura.

"Pasti berat sekali, maaf tadi aku marah-marah tidak jelas padamu.. Kenapa kau tidak cerita lebih awal padaku? Setidaknya aku akan membantu sebisaku…"

"Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan curhatku, Bek… Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan tanpa aku duga…"

"Sama-sama… Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Bek… Hiks.. hiks…" Karin memeluk Sakura berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sudah jangan menangis, semua akan baik-baik saja! Just believe!..."

"Hm, aku mengerti…" Sakura menghapus air matanya.

"Hei, pasti ada hikmah dari setiap masalah… Lihatlah dirimu yang sekarang, Sakura!… Jidat lebar selebar lapangan sepak bola sekarang sudah menjadi calon istri cucu salah satu orang kaya raya di Asia.. Kau harus bahagia, kau sangat beruntung, kau seperti Cinderella…"

"Cinderella? Apa memang terlihat seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja.. Karena kau bisa menjadi calon pendamping seorang pangeran… Apapun yang kau inginkan akan dengan mudah kau dapatkan… Bahkan sekarang ini aku bersekolah di sekolah milikmu… Haruskan aku memanggilmu Tuan Putri?"

"Astaga, dasar Bebek! Jangan mengada-ada…! Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan harta Sasuke maupun kakek Madara. Aku hanya melakukan kewajibanku untuk membalas budi pada keluarga Uchiha… Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu, Bek! Terdengar lucu. Lagi pula, aku tidak pantas mendapat gelar seorang putri. Seorang Putri tidak akan menukar harga dirinya dengan uang. Aku akan menikah dengannya karena balas budi atas uang itu.."

"Kau jangan berfikiran pendek seperti itu. Kau sendiri yang selalu bilang kepadaku jika sebuah pernikahan adalah hal yang sakral. Bukan hal mudah untuk dilakukan… Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah, jangan kau sia-siakan pernikahanmu! Kau harus menjalani pernikahanmu dengan sebaik-baiknya! Itu adalah hidup yang akan segera kau jalani… Menurutku, untuk masalah uang yang kau dapatkan dari Tuan Madara, itu adalah hakmu, rezeki untukmu. Bersyukurla, Sakura!"

"Pertemuanku dengan kakek Madara memang mengubah hidupku. Rasanya berubah sangat cepat seperti membalikkan telapak tangan saja… Aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk menjalani pernikahanku. Meski aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa nanti? Aku dan Sasuke baru dua kali bertemu. Kami belum saling mengenal tiba-tiba harus menjalin sebuah ikatan suci. Sebuah pernikahan!.. Aku tahu Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukaiku. Dia sepertinya memiliki wanita lain yang ia sayangi… Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja bisa membuatku gila…"

"Maksudmu Yamanaka Ino?" Sakura mengangguk. "Jangan kau terlalu keras memikirkannya, Jidat! Mungkin memang sekarang Sasuke menyukai Ino. Mereka berdua sudah lama menjalin persahabatan, atau lebih dalam lagi jika dia mencintainya. Tapi yang paling penting, sekarang kau memiliki Sasuke. Sasuke akan selalu ada di sampingmu, karena sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengannya…"

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan perasaan Sasuke padaku, lagipula aku saja tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Kurasa aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali. Dia tipe orang yang sedikit membosankan…"

"Haaaiiihhh, aku jamin suatu saat kau akan jatuh hati padanya. Menurut pepatah jawa yang pernah aku dengar dari pemiliki restoran tempe terkenal di Jepang, witing tresna jalaran saka kulina. Cinta akan datang karena kebiasaan. Cinta akan datang saat kau sering berhadapan dengannya, hidup bersama dengannya.."

"Hahahah…"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara-senpai? Dia kan mantan kekasihmu dulu? Dia pasti akan terluka saat mendengar berita mengagetkan ini. Kau tidak bodohkan? Kau tahu itu, dia sangat menyayangimu…"

" Gaara-senpai datang ke acara pertunanganku semalam.."

"Hah? Benarkah? Lalu?"

"Dia mengucapkan selamat padaku dan mendoakan aku agar bahagia. Kurasa dia tidak mempermasalahkannya… Bek, ternyata Gaara-senpai masih saudara dengan Sasuke."

"APA?"

"Jangan teriak-teriak! Kebiasaan! Pokoknya memang seperti itu adanya…"

"Aku benar-benar terkejut. Aku tidak menyangka semua ini. Setahuku aku tidak pernah melihat mereka bersama di kampus…"

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah…"

"Sebentar, kurasa ada kemiripan di antara mereka berdua. Mereka memiliki ekspresi datar yang sama! Sama-sama tampan! Sama-sama cerdas! Impian semua wanita! Dikejar-kejar wanita seperti parfum yang baunya menggoda!"

"Haah, kau ini. Jika wajah tampan saja selalu kau ingat.."

Karin hanya nyengir bermanis ria. "Sakura Jidat Lebar, aku akan merubahmu menjadi seorang putri! Bukan hanya sekedar putri dari dongeng Cinderella, tapi putri cantik jelita yang ada di dunia nyata!"

"Hah? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Bek?"

"Kau akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini, sebagai penghormatan dan hadiah dari sahabatmu yang super baik hati seperti bidadari akan menghandle semua persiapan pernikahanmu. Nanti pulang kuliah kau harus spa di salon Ibuku…!"

"Kenapa harus spa juga?"

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kau akan menikah! Kau harus merawat dan mempercantik dirimu! Lihat rambutmu sangat kasar dan berantakan! Samphoo saja tidak dapat memperbaikinya dengan baik…" Sakura memegang rambutnya. "Wajahmu memang tidak ada jerawatnya, tapi kusam sekali. Kau perlu perawatan wajah!" Sakura memegang wajahnya. "Kulitmu juga pasti sangat kasar karena kau sering tidak memakai hand and body lotion…" Sakura mengelus kulitnya. Benar kata Karin, ternyata kulitnya kering dan amat kasar. "Tubuhmu juga perlu perbaikan..!"

"Hei aku ini sudah langsing, Bebek!"

"Bagaimana dengan perutmu? Kau tidak pernah berolah raga.."

Sakura memegang perutnya. "Benar juga, perutku tidak bagus, kurang ramping... Sedikit besar dan berlemak… Hehe.."

"Kau baru sadar? Kau tahu, meski saat ini tidak terlalu kelihatan perut berlemakmu itu, tapi akan sangat terlihat jika kau memakai gaun pengantin. Gaun pengantin itu biasanya ketat, membentuk badan, terutama perut. Kau akan disangka hamil duluan dengan Sasuke.."

"A..a..apa yang kau fikirkan, Bek?.. Enak saja kau ini. jangan menduga-duga sembarangan! Bagaimana aku bisa hamil dengannya jika aku baru kemarin mengenalnya.. Huh, kau ini…" Sakura gugup saat mendengar penuturan Karin yang menurutnya konyol. Hamil? Ayolah, itu tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya.

"Semua orang pasti berfikiran sama sepertiku. Kau bertunangan mendadak. Menikahpun juga mendadak. Apa itu tidak mencurigakan sama sekali? Jangan-jangan benar dengan apa yang sedang aku fikirkan? Hei, apa yang sudah kau dan Sasuke lakukan?" Karin mencoba menggoda Sakura.

"Tidak…"

"Berita di majalah dan koran pagi ini aneh-aneh tentang dirimu dan Sasuke loh. Kau tidak tahu ya? Ah, aku yakin kau tidak tahu. Dari wajahmu saja sudah menunjukkan jika kau bingung.."

"Apa, Bek?"

Karin menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Sebagian besar memuat tentang pertunangan kalian semalam. Aku bahkan menemukan berita ada isu hamil duluan di pertunangan kalian…"

"Majalah? Koran? Berita pertunanganku dengan Sasuke dimuat? Kurang kerjaan sekali para wartawan itu… Bagaimana bisa acara yang baru semalam berlangsung sudah terselip di berita. Koran? Majalah? Hei, itu mustahilkan?"

"Kau ini, kadang ada sesuatu hal di luar nalar kita bisa terjadi. Contohnya saat ini. Apa perlu aku menunjukkannya padamu?"

"Aku percaya padamu. Tapi benarkah? Dimuat? Apa seterkenal itu keluarga Uchiha?"

"Dengar ya, Sakura-chan si jidat lebarr selebar lapangan golf, Uchiha Group itu perusahaan besar. Keluarga Uchiha sebagai pemiliknya sangat terkenal, lebih terkenal dari artis-artis kita! Bukan hanya di negara kita, tapi dunia! Mereka menguasai pasar saham dunia. Menjalin kerja sama dengan pihak asing dari berbagai negara. Keluarga Uchiha masuk jajaran milyader terkaya di dunia menurut majalah bisnis terkenal!"

"Astaga.. Tidak perlu heboh begitu…."

"Cie, yang sekarang terlihat seperti artis… Cie juga karena menikah mendadak dengan Uchiha Sasuke, calon pewaris Uchiha Group…"

"Mendadak lagi? Kau masih menduga karena hamil?"

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda… Aku yakin kau bukan wanita seperti itu. Tapi kenapa kau gugup saat aku menyinggung kehamilan? Hayooo, apa yang ada di otakmu, Sakura?…"

"Bebek…" Pipi Sakura memerah karena malu.

"Hahaha.. Maaf… Nanti aku akan meminta karyawan ibuku untuk membantu mengecilkan perutmu. Akan aku berikan pelayanan terbaik untuk Tuan Putriku…"

"Aku tidak memiliki uang untuk membayar jasamu, Bek…"

"Ya ampun, semua kuberikan secara gratis sebagai hadiah pernikahanmu… Kau harus menerimanya. Jika tidak, aku akan marah padamu…"

"Sudah ah, Sizune-sensei sudah datang. Kita lanjut nanti ne, Karin-chan.." Kata Sakura akhirnya. Karin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ia bisa ngobrol lama dengan Sakura. Biasanya, setelah jam kuliah usai, Sakura akan meninggalkannya untuk bekerja paruh waktu.

"Mungkin dengan begini, Sakura akan lebih banyak memiliki waktu luang. Bukankah itu menyenangkan, aku akan lebih sering bersama Sakura. Tuhan, semoga ini memang jalan terbaik untuk Sakura. Jalan kebahagiaan untuk Sakura.." Batin Karin sambil melihat Sakura yang tengah sibuk mencari alat tulisnya.

Setelah jam kuliah selesai, sesuai dengan permintaan Karin, Sakura berniat pergi bersama Karin ke salon ibunya Karin. Sebelum pergi, ia meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada Sasuke. Ia sadar, mulai dari sekarang ia tidak bisa leluasa pergi seenak jidatnya. Meski ribet, tapi ia harus terbiasa. Sasuke mengizinkan Sakura pergi, Sasuke juga akan menjemputnya jika ia sudah selesai melakukan perawatan. Agak memalukan saat memberikan alasan pergi ke salon untuk perawatan tubuh pada Sasuke. Sakura agak kesal karena ia melihat Sasuke sempat menahan tawa.

"Jangan menertawakanku!" Kesal Sakura.

"Hn.. Rawatlah dirimu sebaik-baiknya!" Kata Sasuke.

"Aku tahu… Aku akan terlihat sangat baik di hari pernikahan bisnis kita sampai semua orang tidak akan pernah melupakannya!"

"Pernikahan bisnis?"

"Iya. Memang pernikahan bisnis, kan? Kau sendiri yang bilang kepadaku jika aku menerima perjodohan kita karena uang. Ya memang benar, aku butuh uang untuk melunasi semua hutang ibuku!"

"Aku bahkan menganggap sebagai pernikahan sungguhan.."

"Eh?"

"Ini kartu kreditku. Pakailah untuk membayar semua perawatan tubuh yang akan kau lakukan! Jangan terima sesuatu yang serba gratis! Jangan mempermalukanku!"

Sakura menerima kartu kredit yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya. Jujur ia kesal dari setiap cara Sasuke berbicara kepadanya. Tapi jika ia memaknainya lebih dalam, sebenarnya niat Sasuke itu tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Sasuke memiliki cara sendiri untuk mengekspresikan perasaanya. Meski Sasuke sering berbicara kasar padanya, tapi Sakura sudah mulai terbiasa dengan karakter Sasuke. Sakura memang tipe orang yang mudah peduli kepada orang lain. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan sikap Sasuke padanya. Berdebat dengan Sasuke justru akan terasa menyenangkan, karena hanya dengan berdebat ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke.

TSUYUKOMI SALON AND SPA…

"Karin, sebentar ya, aku ingin ke toilet. Sudah tidak tahan.." Pamit Sakura yang langsung bergegas menuju ke toilet. Ia ingin segera mengeluarkan hasrat yang sedari tadi ia tahan. "Toilet, toilet, dimana ya? Ah, harusnya setelah berbelok lorong ini, aku akan menemukan toilet di ujung sana.."

Sesampainya di toilet, Sakura melihat seorang gadis bertubuh sexy, tinggi, putih, rok pendeknya menegaskan jika gadis itu memiliki kaki jenjang yang sangat indah. Rambut indahnya dikuncir kuda, poninya menutupi sebagian mata kirinya. Gadis cantik itu sedang membasuh kedua tangannya di washtafle.

"Su-sumimasen.." Sapa Sakura sopan.

Gadis cantik itu menoleh ke sumber suara yang sdikit mengganggu aktifitas mencuci tangannya. "Ya?" Jawab gadis itu.

Pernah melihat. Ya, kata itu yang terlintas di benak Sakura maupun gadis itu. Sakura tahu, gadis sexy di depannya itu adalah Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang 'dilamar' Sasuke, tapi menolak Sasuke karena alasan karir dan impiannya jauh lebih berharga.

Sakura? Tentu saja Ino tahu nama dan wajah itu. Gadis yang menjadi tunangan sosok laki-laki sebaya yang paling dekat dengannya. Gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Sasuke, 'sahabat' baiknya. Setidaknya itu yang ada di benaknya saat ini.

"Anata wa Yamanaka-san desuka? Temannya Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati. Ia tidak mau dianggap sok kenal dengan Ino. Meski ia akan menikah dengan Sasuke, tapi ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Ino.

"Ya. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sauna? Spa?"

"Hm, begitulah. Anda sendiri?"

"Sama seperti dirimu."

Canggung.

Sakura tahu itu.

"Ano, sepertinya Anda sudah selesai dengan urusan Anda di-di sini.."

"Ya, aku berencana ke studio foto setelah ini. Oh ya, selamat atas pertunangan kalian."

"Te-terima kasih. Terima kasih juga, Anda sudah berkenan datang sebelumnya.."

"Sama-sama." Ino berpamitan. Saat ia hendak melangkah melewati Sakura, langkahnya terhenti, ia berdiri tepat di samping Sakura. "Sebaiknya kau berusaha lebih keras lagi agar tidak membuat malu keluarga Uchiha." Pesan Ino dan langsung meninggalkan Sakura yang terlihat tegang karenanya.

"Haaah, oksigen-oksigen! Kenapa aku bisa mati kutu di depannya? Lalu, apa maksud kata-katanya itu? Tentu saja aku tidak akan membuat malu keluarga Uchiha. Apa maksudnya aku tidak pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke? Kurang cantik? Kurang Sexy? Kurang tinggi? Kurang kaya? Tidak sepadan dengan Sasuke?.. Haaahh, itu semua benar. ITU SEMUA BENAR! Aku tahu itu. Aku memang tidak pantas untuk Sasuke. Jika bukan karena kakek, aku tidak mungkin seperti ini. Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan? Mempercantik diri? Menjaga sikap? Sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang ini.." Kata Sakura setelah Ino berlalu meninggalkannya. "Haduh, aku datang ke toilet kan ingin membuang hasrat…" Ia menyadari tujuannya ke toilet. Pertemuannnya dengan Ino membuatnya lupa banyak hal. Canggung dan tertekan.

Sakura melakukan perawatan tubuh sesuai yang Karin sarankan. Mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Rambut panjangnya dicream bath. Mukanya ditreatment dengan menggunakan alat-alat kecantikan yang tidak Sakura ketahui dan juga dimasker. Perawatan rambut saja sangat melelahkan, tapi ia masih harus menjalani banyak perawatan lagi. Rasa lelahnya terbayar saat Sakura melakukan spa. Tubuhnya dipijat membuatnya terasa nyaman. Meski salon itu milik ibunya Karin, tapi Karin ikut menemani Sakura melakukan spa.

"Mulai saat ini kita akan sering melakukan ini, Jidat.. Bukankah itu akan lebih baik?" Kata Karin di sela pemijatan.

"Bukankah itu pemborosan?" Kata Sakura yang sedang dipijat di tempat tidur samping Karin.

"Kau jangan terlalu berhemat! Kau tahu berapa kayanya calon suamimu itu? Untuk membeli seribu salon seperti milik ibuku saja akan sangat dengan mudah dia lakukan…"

"Tapi yang kaya bukan aku. Calon suamiku!"

"Sama saja. Kau pasti akan mendapatkan bagian darinya.. Hahaha…"

"Aku bukan cewek matre!"

"Wanita juga perlu matre kali, Sakura-chan. Asal ada batasnya. Belum menikah saja dia sudah memberimu sebuah cincin berlian sebagai cincin pertunanganmu. Bukankah itu hebat? Berlian itu harganya pasti sangat mahal… Hei Sakura jidat lebar, kau akan menjadi istri orang kaya raya… Kau benar-benar beruntung… Aku jadi iri padamu…"

"Kalau aku sekaya dirimu, aku tidak akan mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal sama sekali."

"Sudahlah, jalani saja semua yang ada di depanmu saat ini! Sepertinya Sasuke tidak seburuk itu. Kau hanya perlu menjadi istri yang baik untuknya. Selalu berada du sampingnya, menyiapkan makanan untukknya, memakaikan dasi, ah sepertinya itu akan cocok untukmu, Jidat..""

"Iya, Nona Bebek cerewet…" Sakura terlalu malas meladeni khayalan tingkat tinggi ala Karin itu.

"Eh, Ibuku mengirim pesan, dia bilang kau bisa menggunakan salon Ibuku sesukamu asal kau membantu mempromosi salon ini pada wartawan. Haha…."

"Sepertinya ada yang memanfaatkan posisiku yang sekarang…"

"Kaukan sudah seperti selebritis… Ibu juga akan sangat senang jika kau mau menggunakan baju pernikahan rancangan ibuku…"

"Tidak perlu ibumu memintapun aku pasti akan menggunakan baju rancangannya. Mikoto-okaasama, ibunya Sasuke juga sudah bilang kepadaku untuk menggunakan baju rancangan ibumu. Bukankah ibumu dan ibunya Sasuke itu mitra bisnis?"

"Hm… Aku turut bahagia untuk pernikahanmu. Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa bebas seperti dulu setelah kau menikah dengannya. Kita pasti juga akan jarang bertemu… Aku sangat sedih jika harus menjalaninya…."

"Aku tetaplah aku! Tidak akan berubah meski sudah menikah dengan Sasuke sekalipun. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kau akan terus tetap menjadi sahabat terbaikku! Percayalah…! Mungkin saja setelah aku menikah, kita akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersama? Aku tidak akan ada lagi kerja paruh waktu yang banyak menyita waktu bermain kita…"

"Benar juga… Semoga saja memang seperti itu… Kita bisa jalan-jalan bersama, belanja, spa, creambath, ahh aku benar-benar senang hanya dengan membayangkan saja…"

"Kurasa kau benar-benar merindukanku?"

"Tentu saja, Jidat. Semenjak ayahmu meninggal, kau menjadi tidak bebas lagi seperti dulu. Meski ibumu menyuruhmu bermain, tapi kau tetap bekerja untuk membantu ibumu sampai sekarang ini… Aku senang kau mendapatkan calon suami yang kaya, kuharap itu adalah balasan dari semua beban hidup yang sudah kau lalui dengan tegar…"

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi ocehan sahabatnya. Memang semenjak ayahnya meninggal, waktu bermainnya berkurang. Sering kali Karin mengeluhkannya pada Sakura, tapi ia bisa apa, hidupnya dengan Sakura itu sangat berbeda. Dia serba berkecukupan, sedangkan Sakura? Kesulitan finansial pasca ditinggal yang ayah seolah menjadi momok menakutkan bagi ia dan ibunya, Haruno Tsunade. Dulu, sewaktu ayahnya masih hidup, keadaan finansial keluarga Sakura tidaklah begitu sulit karena ayah Sakura, Haruno Dan menjadi seorang pegawai di perusahaan Namikaze, milik sahabat ayahnya Sakura.

Tidak ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana rencana Tuhan untuk setiap makhluknya. Susah, senang, mudah, sulit itu hal biasa dalam kehidupan. Kehidupan memang seperti roller coster, tak hanya naik turun, tapi juga berkelok-kelok, menurun tajam, dan meluncur. Hidup susah dan sulit tidak perlu disesali, berusahalah tetap tegar, pamerkan senyuman di bibir, bersyukurlah kepada Tuhan, dan jangan lupa untuk selalu berusaha semampu diri untuk memperbaiki kualitas hidup. Maka, bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika suatu saat, entah kapan dan bagaimana, percayalah, ada saatnya dimana rasa sulit, berat, susah itu akan hilang berganti dengan kebahagiaan.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang. Dengan tangan kanannya ia meraih smartphone kesayangannya yang berada di meja dekat ranjangnya. Ia mengotak-atik smartphonenya itu. Membuka music, memainkan beberapa lagu, mempercepat lagu itu, lalu menstop lagu itu sebelum lagu itu selesai dimainkan. Ia meletakkan kembali smartphonenya di samping bantalnya. Memandangnya sebentar. Lalu mengambilnya kembali dan membuka aplikasi permainan. Tidak ada yang seru. Ia menutup aplikasi permainan itu.

Sasuke bekutik dengan firannya sendiri. Lalu tangannya bergerak dan menekan menu gallery di smartphonenya. Tak ada banyak foto di gallerynya. Bahkan hanya ada satu foto. Foto Yamanaka Ino saat masih duduk di sekolah menengah pertama, terlihat jelas dari seragam yang Ino kenakan dalam foto itu. Foto dimana Sasuke pertama kali merasa tertarik pada seorang gadis.

Sasuke mengusap pelan foto itu. Mencoba memandangi sosok Ino yang masih terlihat sangat polos khas anak sekolah menegah pertama yang asih lugu. Cantik. Siapa yang tak mengakui kecantikkan Ino? Sasuke masih ingat jika Ino adalah primadona di sekolahnya dulu. Tidak hanya dulu, sekarangpun masih sama. Ino masih dipuja-puja banyak lelaki.

Fikirannya Sasuke membawanya ke masa-masa indah saat ia dan Ino selalu bersama, bercanda ria, membagi banyak hal, sampai saatnya Sasuke menyadari jika Ino memang tumbuh menjadi gadis yang tak hanya cantik, tapi juga mempesona, ditambah lagi dengan karir yang Ino pilih. Menjadi seorang model adalah impian Ino sedari kecil, Sasuke ingat jika Ino pernah mengatakan jika ia sangat menyukai acara fashion show dan ingin menjadi modelnya.

 _Impian dari kecil?_

 _Model?_

Ah, kata-kata itu mulai saat ini benar-benar sangat mengganggu Sasuke. Dahulu ia sangat mendukung jika Ino ingin menjadi seorang model terkenal, tapi sekarang?

Entahlah, model atau impian dari kecil seolah menjadi virus yang harus Sasuke tangkis agar ia tak terkena imbasnya. Ia merasa benar-benar alergi dengan kata-kata itu.

 _Ino lebih memilih impian masa kecilnya._

 _Karir Ino jauh lebih penting dari apapun._

 _Impian menjadi model akan sia-sia jika Ino harus menikah muda._

Hati Sasuke mulai melayangkan pertanyaan pada otaknya. 'Jadi Ino anggap apa kehadirannya selama ini?'

Jujur saja, otak Sasuke enggan memberi jawabannya. Tapi otak tahu bagaimana harus berfikir. Ingat, otaknya itu jenius dengan IQ 170. Mustahil baginya untuk tetap terjebak dalam hal yang menurutnya merepotkan itu.

Tidak tahu bagaimana, tiba-tiba jari telunjuk Sasuke menekan sub menu delete dan menekan pilihan yes. Sasuke menghapus satu-satunya foto yang sekian lama ia simpan di smartphonenya. Foto Ino, gadis yang membuatnya terpesona untuk pertama kalinya.

Sasuke menghapus foto Ino!

Sasuke bukan tipe mellow Yellow yang terpaku pada perasaan, ia lebih menyukai otak yang bekerja. Logika baginya jauh lebih penting. Ia akan melakukan apa yang otaknya fikirkan, apa yang otaknya yakini akan kebenarannya. Termasuk saat ini, pilihannya adalah rencana yang sudah ia rancang, Kehadiran Sakura yang awalnya akan merepotkan, nyatannya sampai saat ini ia masih bisa memanfaatkan Sakura demi kepentingannya.

Sakura mempermudah rencananya!

Itu yang ia fikirnya.

"Gadis itu sepertinya menyenangkan untuk berpartisipasi dalam game ini. Toh sudah telat baginya untuk mengundurkan diri. Jaaa, kira-kira siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya?." Batin Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai.

 **To be continue…**

 **===========SH=========**

 **Dua chapter udahan dulu ya. Otak lagi bual banget ini…**

 **Siap menunggu chapter selanjutnya Sabar ya, Aku lagi agak meriang ini. Punya anemia emang mudah lelah, ditambah sedang ada acara pernikahan di rumah. Ya, capek lahir dan batin. Jieeh, malah curhat. XD Warui na minna..**

 **Jangan lupa review ya. Semangatin dong, biar lebih semangat lagi ngelanjutin ceritannya.**

 **hehehe.. ngarep banget akunya ya?**

 **Eh, mau tanya, menurut minna-san semua, lebih baik update satu chapter, tapi rutin ATAU update banyak chapter tapi gak rutin?**

 **Sudahlah..**

 **Ngantuk mau bobok, udah jam 01-02 pagi… Lagi ada acara jadi gak bisa-bisa tidur. huh**

 **HoaammmzzZZZZ**

 **Oyasumi, sekali lagi jangan lupa REVIEW ya? Ditunggu sambil memandang wajah bebeb Akashi.. Hahha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Uzumaki Karin, Ino Yamanaka, Shimura Sai, Namikaze Naruto, Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata, Madara Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru, Temari, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC,**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

Menjelang empat hari menuju pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke, semua orang di rumah kakek Madara terlihat sangat sibuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk pernikahan. Mulai dari menentukan dekorasi, menentukan hiasan untuk ruangan, memastikan katring makanan, menyebar undangan, dan lain sebagainya. Sakura dan Sasuke sibuk fitting baju pernikahan mereka. Konsep pernikahan mereka adalah pernikahan modern dan tradisional, jadi sudah dipastikan akan membuat sibuk setiap orang karena harus menggunakan dua konsep pernikahan. Mungkin karena pernikahan mereka adalah pernikah orang kaya, ditambah lagi dilakukan dalam waktu dekat, terkesan mendadak dan tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkannya. Sudah pasti akan menguras banyak tenanga. Bukan masalah besar bagi kakek Madara. Ia bisa menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk melakukan semua hal yang ia inginkan, meski dalam waktu mendadak sekalipun. Sekali lagi uang kembali berbicara.

"Ba-bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Sakura gugup. Ia bahkan menundukkan kepalanya saat meminta pendapat Sasuke tentang gaun pernikahan yang ia coba.

Sasuke tak berkedip untuk beberapa detik saat melihat Sakura melangkah pelan keluar dari ruang ganti dengan gaun pernikahan yang nampak indah itu.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Panggil Sakura karena merasa Sasuke tak menanggapi pertanyaannya tadi.

"He? Ah, akan lebih baik jika perutmu lebih ramping lagi."

Perempatan muncul seketika di jidat Sakura. "&*%$# , jangan khawatir, aku akan menghilangkannya dengan segera!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah lucu Sakura saat kesal. Satu hal yang perlu Sasuke sadari. Sejak kapan ia mulai senang hanya dengan mengganggu Sakura?

Rencana pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke akan dilakukan di dua tempat, yaitu untuk pernikahan akan dilakukan di rumah kakek Madara dengan menggunakan pakaian adat Jepang, dan untuk resepsi akan di lakukan di Yamanaka Hotel milik ayah Ino yang tak lain adalah rekan bisnis kakek Madara. Untuk resepsi sendiri menggunakan konsep internasional yaitu dengan gaun pengantin warna putih susu.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin Sakura dan Sasuke masih fitting baju pernikahan, tapi tidak disangka malam ini adalah malam terakhir ia menjadi seorang lajang. Suasana rumah keluarga Uchiha sangat ramai dengan banyak kesibukan untuk menyambut hari pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Usai memeriksa kelengkapan baju adat Jepang, gaun pengantin, dan segala keperluan pernikahan, Sakura kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Malam ini Karin menemaninya.

"Jidat, ini rumah apa istana? Besar sekali…" Kagum Karin saat pertama kalinya berkujung ke rumah Sasuke.

"Aku saja juga tidak tahu.. Sama seperti kamu saat pertama masuk ke rumah ini… Kurasa ini hanya pemborosan…" Kata Sakura.

"Ish, pemborosan saja yang ada di fikiranmu. Hak Sasuke mau memiliki rumah seperti apa. Yang penting dia kan mampu membayarnya. Kau ini ada-ada saja.. Hei Jidat, calon suamimu itu kan kaya raya! Syukuri saja!"

"Hai, hai, wakatta.."

"Hei, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Perasaan bagaimana?"

"Ya perasaan karena besok kau akan menikah…"

"Biasa saja…"

"Ya ampun Sakura.. Aku saja merasa deg-degan, jantungku berdetak lebih kecang, serasa ingin copot.."

"Yang menikah itu aku, bukan kau! Kenapa kau yang merasa seperti itu? Apa kau sedang terkena demam pernikahan?" Tanggap Sakura santai.

"Walau yang menikah bukan aku, tapi aku merasakannya karena yang menikah itu kau, sahabat terbaikku!"

"Jujur saja, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dada ini. Terasa menyesakkan.. Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Benar-benar terasa berat, Karin. Jika aku mencoba mencari tahu jawabannya, kepalaku akan terasa sangat pusing…" Sakura memegang dadanya.

"Mungkin karena kau akan menikah dengan orang asing buatmu. Tapi kau bisa berpacaran dengannya setelah menikah. Sepertinya akan mengasyikan, pernikahanmu akan lebih bewarna…"

Sakura mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. "Sasuke benar-benar asing buatku. Aku tidak tahu orang seperti apa dia? Bagaimana karakternya? Apa dia orang baik? Apa dia bisa mengertiku? Masih banyak hal yang belum aku ketahui tentangnya…"

Karin memegang pundak Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku akan merasakan hal yang sama jika aku berada di posisimu, Jidat.. Aku hanya mendoakanmu agar kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu… Walau kau belum mengenali Sasuke dengan baik, tapi kau akan segera memilikinya. Dia memilihmu sebagai pendampingnya, pendamping hidupnya… Itu yang terpenting sekarang.."

Sakura memeluk Karin. "Terima kasih sudah selalu mendukungku, Bebek jelek…"

Karin tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Jidat lebar…" Sakura juga tersenyum. "Malam ini akan menjadi malam terakhir untukku bisa tidur denganmu… Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Sasuke karena sudah mengizinkanku menemanimu di saat terakhir melepas masa lajangmu…" Lanjut Karin.

"Hahaha, kata-katamu menggelikan sekali, seperti kita mau berpisah lama…"

"Haiiiiissshhh, aku hanya mencoba berkata bijak seperti di drama-drama Korea yang pernah kutonton… Sakura tidak seru sama sekali! Tidak peka!"

Karin mulai melempar batantal ke kepala Sakura. Sakura membalasnya. Terjadilah perang bantal antara Karin dan Sakura. Rona keceriaan mewarnai perang bantal kedua sahabat itu. Terdengar cukup gaduh. Bahkan dari kamar sebelah, Sasuke bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Mengerikan sekali.." Batin Sasuke. Sasuke lalu tersenyum sendiri. "Sepertinya dia merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Kuharap dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku membawanya masuk dalam duniaku..."

"Sasu-chan.." Panggil pelan seorang wanita dari arah pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Ibu? Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu!" Tanya Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke lantas tersenyum. Putra tunggalnya memang selalu menolak jika ia menambahkan sufik –chan di belakan nama putranya itu. "Hee, kenapa? Kau putra ibu yang kawaii.."

"Aku sudah dewasa, Ibu.."

Ibu Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di ranjang sebelah Sasuke. "Ibu bolehkan bersamamu untuk malam terakhir ini. Mulai besok kau akan memiliki teman baru dalam hidupmu…"

"Aku masih milik ibu, selamanya…"

Ibu Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau harus membagi kasih sayangmu untuk istrimu juga! Ibu tahu, ini pasti sangat berat untukmu. Tapi perasaan Ibu pada Sakura cukup kuat. Ibu yakin kau bisa bahagia dengannya… Jadi, rangkullah dia! Terimalah dia dalam hidupmu!"

"Iya Bu, aku mengerti."

"Ibu penasaran dengan keputusanmu yang tiba-tiba ini. Bukankah kau menolak permintaan kakekmu?"

Sasuke sejenak berfikir untuk memberikan jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari ibunya. "Aku ingin segera mengakhiri masa lajangku, Ibu… Ibu dan kakek juga selalu menyuruhku untuk segera mencari pendamping agar aku memiliki teman untuk berteduh saat banyak ancaman dari bisnis yang akan menjadi duniaku sebentar lagi…"

Ibu Sasuke memeluk Sasuke, putra tunggalnya. "Maafkan Ibu dan kakekmu, Sasuke! Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Kau adalah pewaris Uchiha Group! Putra Ibu…" Ibu Sasuke menangis. Sasuke hanya berusaha menenangkan ibunya. Ia mengelus pelan punggung Ibu tercintanya. Sasuke memiliki banyak fikiran untuk menghadapi hidup barunya yang sebentar lagi akan segera ia masuki. Hidup baru dengan Sakura.

Pilihan sang kakek dan keputusan yang ia buat..

Sasuke memiliki alasan lain kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah menerima perjodohan yang kakeknya inginkan. Sasuke membuat perjanjian dengan kakeknya. Perjanjian yang sudah lama Sasuke inginkan. Perjanjian untuk menjadikan Gaara sebagai cucu pertama kakek Madara. Bukan untuk menjadikan, tapi mengakui Gaara sebagai cucu pertama keluarga Uchiha.

"Semoga, keputusanku ini benar. Aku berkorban banyak untuk game ini.." Batin Sasuke.

 **Hari pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke pun tiba…**

Di kamar Sakura…

Sakura tengah sendirian usai dimake-up oleh ibunya Karin. Sakura memakai pakaian adat Jepang, kimono putih yang lebih dikenal dengan _shiramuku_. Rambutnya disanggul dengan hiasan khas budaya Jepang. Tak lupa juga Sakura harus mengenakan tutup kepala atau _tsuni kakushi_ yang menjadi ciri khas pengantin Jepang.

Pernikahan adat Jepang dilakukan di kediaman Uchiha. Di bangunan sebelah barat terdapat sebuah tempat khusus yang bisa digunakan untuk melakukan ritual pernikahan adat Jepang, yaitu adat _Shinto_. Pernikahan adat _Shinto_ ini bersifat pribadi dan biasanya hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dan kerabat dekat saja.

Sakura terlihat gelisah. Tangannya dingin seperti es. Hatinya gundah. Jantungnya berdetak tidak menentu. Gelisah, khawatir, tidak nyaman, senang, sedih, kesal, geram, semua rasa bercampur. Membuat perasaan Sakura tidak menentu.

"Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Semalam aku baik-baik saja… Apa yang terjadi padaku? Ya Tuhan.." Batin Sakura yang gelisah sambil berulang kali menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. "Kami-sama, semoga keputusanku menikah dengan Sasuke itu benar. Aku memang tidak mencintainya, tapi aku berharap semua ini akan menjadi sebuah keputusan yang tepat. Semuua ini memang terkesan terburu-buru. Hanya saja, banyak orang yang berharap banyak akan pernikahan ini. Kakek, Ibu, Ibu Mikoto, Nenek... Ah, tanganku benar-benar gemetaran, bahkan keringat dingin yang sama seperti aku ingin membuka amplop pengumuman hasil ujian juga keluar.. Perasaan takut, gelisah sama dengan saat itu, mungkin ini justru lebih menakutkan.."

Tak butuh waktu lama, acara pernikahanpun dilaksanakan. Sakura yang digandeng ibunya dan ibunya Karin serta Karin berjalan menuju tempat pelaminan. Temari juga mengikutinya dari belakang. Di sana, di altar suci Sasuke sudah menunggu. Sasuke memakai _monsuki haori hakama,_ kimono yang warnanya glap, biasanya berwarna hitam. Sakura berjalan menunduk karena merasa kurang percaya diri. Tidak hanya itu, tamu undangan yang terdiri dari keluarga dan kerabat dekat Uchiha membuat nyali Sakura menciut. Dengan takut, Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Jangan gugup!" Bisik Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Dengan mantap tanpa kesalahan, Pendeta _Shinto_ melakukan pemurnian terhadap kedua mempelai yang akan menikah. Setelah itu acara dilanjutkan dengan ritual _san-sankudo,_ yaitu kedua mempelai secara bergantian meminum sake sebanyak Sembilan kali dari tiga cangkir yang disediakan. Saat itu pula, Sasuke dan Sakura mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan.

Setelah ikarar pernikahan, kedua keluarga termasuk mempelai saling berhadapan satu sama lain dan anggota keluarga kedua mempelai juga melakukan ritual minum sake bersama sebagai tanda penyatuan kedua keluarga dan ikatan dalam pernikahan.

Acara ditutup dengan mengeluarkan sesaji berupa ranting _sasaki_ , ranting pohon keramat, yang ditujukan kepada dewa _Shinto._ Intinya untuk mengusir roh-roh jahat. Ritual pernikahan adat ala jepang, khususnya adat _Shinto_ ini sebenarnya bertujuan untuk pemurnian, penjauhan dari gangguan makhluk halus atau roh jahat.

Semua orang berbahagia, terutama kakek Madara yang memang sejak awal sangat menginginkan pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura dan Sasuke menhembuskan nafas leganya. Akhirnya rasa gelisah mereka selama seminggu berkurang banyak hari itu. Terasa ringan.

Acara dilanjutkan dengan jamuan makan-makanan tradisional khas budaya Jepang.

Acara pernikahan adat Jepang berlangsung cukup lama. Sekitar jam dua siang acara baru usai. Karena harus melakukan acara resepsi malam harinya, Sasuke dan Sakura harus menghemat tenaga. Mereka berdua memilih beristirahat di kamar pengantin mereka setelah berganti baju.

"Ah, kenapa sake bisa membuatku pusing seperti ini sih? Jika bukan karena bagian dari ritual, aku tidak akan pernah meminumnya!" Kata Sakura.

"Kau tidak pernah meminumnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak suka meminum minuman mengandung alcohol." Jawab Sakura yang memijat pelipisnya. "Ne Sasuke, apa kita harus sekamar?" keluh Sakura yang masih sangat lelah setelah melakukan prosesi pernikahan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke santai.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Itu masalah besar, Sasuke!"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Tidur berdua itu hanya akan membuat sempit tempat tidur!"

"Kau bisa tidur di sofa jika kau merasa sempit." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk sofa yang ada di kamar pengantin mereka. Sakura manyun.

"Tega sekali… Masak aku harus tidur di sofa? Aku kan wanita…"

"Lalu siapa yang bilang jika kau itu laki-laki?"

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena ia selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan Sasuke. "Sudahlah! Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur!" Kata Sakura yang langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur pengantin mereka.

Sasuke hanya memandangi Sakura yang tertidur pulas. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Entah apa yang tengah ia fikirkan, melihat Sakura yang terlihat begitu cantik hari ini membuatnya merasa senang.

"Cepat sekali dia tertidur.. Perasaan baru saja ia mengoceh kesal padaku.." Batin Sasuke heran.

Sasuke tidak berniat beristirahat, setelah menyelimuti tubuh Sakura yang sedang tertidur pulas, Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar untuk menemui semua teman-teman bisnis kakeknya dan teman-teman lamanya yang sudah datang ke acara pernikahannya. Tak lupa ia menyuruh Temari agar menjaga Sakura.

"HOI, TEME, akhirnya kau melepas masa lajangmu juga ya. Jieeh, dulu siapa yang bilang tidak ingin menikah muda? Nanti bisa A, bisa B, inilah, itulah… Berlagak seperti kakek-kakek yang menasehati cucu-cucunya…" Kata seorang laki-laki berambut durian dengan cengkiran khasnya.

"Berisik, kau Dobe. Aku menikahinya bukan karena cinta! Ini karena keinginan kakek!" Tanggap Sasuke.

Laki-laki yang memiliki nama asli Naruto itu hanya tersenyum cerah. Ia sudah biasa beradu mulut dengan Sasuke. Naruto adalah putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze dan masih bersaudara dekat dengan keluarga Karin. "Jika kau tidak mau, kenapa kau tidak menolaknya? Dasar Sasuke-teme.. Padahal, aku yang berencana menikah mudah dengan Hinata, tapi kenapa kau malah mendahuluiku, hah? Ini semua gara-gara kakak Hinata yang super protektif itu. Menyebalkan." Geramnya.

"Apa katamu? Dasar muka kucing!" Sahut kakak Hinata yang tak terima dirinya mendapat predikat seperti itu dari sang 'calon' kakak ipar, Hyuga Neji.

"Muka kucing, heh? Musang!"

"Ma.. ma.. Sudahlah. Ocehan kalian membuat kepala Sasuke semakin pusing. Kita datang untuk memberi ucapan selamat kepada sahabat kita, Sasuke.." Kata si muka mayat dengan senyuman palsunya, Shimura Sai, pelukis muda yang sangat terkenal di dunia seni lukis.

"DIAAM KAU, MAYAT HIDUP!" Benatak Naruto dan Neji bersamaan.

Sasuke hanya diam maklum melihat pertengkaran heboh teman-temannya. Sasuke memang terkenal sering sendiri, meski ada Shikamaru yang satu-satunya menjadi temannya. Tapi sebenarnya, dia menjalin persahabatan dengan Naruto, Neji, dan juga Sai. Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, mereka bahkan pernah sekolah di Sekolah Dasar yang sama. Hanya saja, ketika kelas lima SD, mereka mulai perpencar karena urusan bisnis keluarga mereka masing-masing. Naruto ikut ayahnya ke Inggris, Neji ikut ayahnya ke Amerika, dan juga Saipun harus ikut ayahnya ke Italy. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri, ia masih setia dengan Jepang. Sasuke tidak pergi kemana-mana. Mereka jarang bertemu, mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali mereka bisa bertemu satu sama lain. Tidak dalam keadaan selengkap ini.

Naruto Namikaze, selain menjadi ahli waris Namikaze Corp, dia sedang sibuk dngan kuliahnya di bidang manajemen bisinis. Meski ia bodoh atau tak sepintar Sasuke, tapi ia tipe sangat berhati-hati dan tidak ceroboh dalam mengambil keputusan. Hal ini membuatnya cukup mumpuni dalam perannya sebagai pemegang saham di perusahaan ayahnya sendiri, Namikaze Minato.

Hyuga Neji, kakak kembar Hyuga Hinata. Sosok sister complex yang setipe dengan Sasuke, cuek dan dingin. Sangat tidak menyukai Naruto, selalu rebut dengan Naruto untuk memperebutkan Hinata. Meski begitu, dia adalah sosok sahabat yang baik. Dia juga akan mewarisi Hyuga Group.

Shimura Sai, pelukis muda terkenal yang sudah melakukan banyak sekali pameran internasional. Memiliki galeri seni pibadi di Italy dan Jepang, masih dalam proses pembuatan. Tidak pandai bergaul, hal ini membuatnya selalu aneh ketika tersenyum. Sahabat-sahabatnya selalu menganggap jika senyumnya itu palsu, ditunjang dengan warna kulit pucatnya yang seperti mayat, membuat Sai cukup misterius.

…..

Malam tiba, acara resepsi pernikahan berlanjut di Hotel Yamanaka. Dengan gaun pengantin yang sudah dipersiapkan dengan sangat baik, Sakura terlihat sangat cantik malam itu. Gaun putih terbuat dari kain satin memberikan kesan anggun pada Sakura. Gaun itu adalah gaun yang cukup panjang dan menampilkan bahu indah Sakura karena gaun itu dibuat tanpa lengan. Sakura terlihat semakin cantik dengan tatanan model rambut bun dengan tiara yang mengiasi kepalanya.

Sakura berjalan dengan menggandeng lengan kiri Sasuke, suaminya. Dengan high heals 15 cm di kakinya, Sakura melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati. Meski ia bisa memakai high heals, tapi jika memiliki hak yang hampir setara berjinjit akan membuat kaki Sakura gampang pegal. Lebih Sakura takutkan jika ia sampai kesleo, lalu terjatuh, dan membuat semua tamu undangan menertawakannya. Pasti akan sangat memalukan. Sakura juga membawa sebuah buket bunga mawar putih di tangan kirinya.

Acara resepsi berlangsung sangat meriah dan lancar. Semua tamu undangan menikmati setiap moment acara. Kesan baik terukir. Banyak yang mengagumi penampilan Sakura dan Sasuke sebagai pasangan yang serasi. Sasuke tampan dan mempesona. Sakura anggun dan sangat cantik. Sasuke sering mencuri pandang untuk mengagumi betapa cantiknya Sakura. Sasuke sering merasa bingung dengan matanya sendiri. Apakah dia salah melihat? Kenapa setiap kali ia melihat Sakura, Sakura akan nampak semakin cantik dan semakin cantik. Apa yang sedang ia rasakan? Semakin ia mendalaminya, semakin ia tidak mengerti. Sakura merubah banyak cara berfikirnya.

"Apa kalian yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi? Dia tidak mencintai Sakura-chan? Karena perjodohan?" Bisik Naruto.

"Dia menatap Sakura cukup lama, aku sudah menghitungnya dan ini lebih dari sepuluh detik. Kalian tahu apa artinya?" Tanya Neji.

"Jika sseorang menatap orang lain lebih dari sepuluh detik tanpa berkedip, maka ada rasa ketertarikan di antara mereka." awab Sai.

"Sodesu ne.. Tapi akurasa ada yang lain dari tatapan itu." Kata Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Bisa juga kan Sasuke memandang jidat Sakura-chan? Aku kalau gugup, atau merasa takut pada orang, aku tak berani menatap matanya, jadi aku menatap jidatnya agar seolah aku berani menantangnya…" Kata Naruto.

"Hm, bisa juga ya.."

"Benar juga…"

"Entahlah, eh ternyata Sakura-chan sangat cantik ya? Tadi selama prosesi pernikahan adat, aku tidak begitu jelas melihat wajah Sakura-chan… Kalau aku jadi Sasuke, aku tidak akan menyesali atuau merasa rugi menikah dengan wanita secantik dan seanggun Sakura-chan. Aku rasa, Sakura-chan itu wanita paling cantik yang pernah aku temui selain ibukku.." Kata Naruto.

BLEETTAAAKKK.. Jitakkan mendarat di kepala Naruto. "Apa kau bilang, hah?" Rupanya Neji yang melakukannya.

"ITTAI NA!"

"Jadi adikku tidak cantik di matamu, hah?" Bentak Neji yang tak terima akan pernyataan Naruto yang itu artinya wanita cantik yang pernah ditemui Naruto hanya ibunya Naruto dan Sakura saja. Lalu adiknya? Hyuga Hinata yang selalu dikejar Naruto? Apa adiknya itu tidak cantik sama sekali?

"Hinata juga cantik, Neji-nii-sama,,," Kata Naruto akhirnya sambil masih setia mengelus-elus kepala duriannya.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! AHO-NARUTO.."

"Naruto, kau mendapat restu dari Neji.." Senyum Sai. Naruto tersenyum senang. Neji? Jika di sampingnya ada samurai, ia pasti akan menebas Naruto menggunakan samurai itu.

Di pertengahan acara, Sasuke dan Sakura berdansa ala kadarnya karena mereka berdua sama-sama tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berdansa. Mereka melakukannya karena kakek Madara dengan tanpa persetujuan mengumumkan jika Sasuke dan Sakura akan berdansa bersama. Sering kali Sasuke menginjak gaun Sakura yang panjangnya sampai lantai, begitupun sebaliknya, Sakura juga sering menginjak kaki Sasuke, sehingga membuat Sasuke menahan teriakkan karena kesakitan. Karena terlalu kesal sering menginjak kaki dan gaun satu sama lain, Sasuke dan Sakura justru saling injak-menginjak kaki.

Sepertinya Sakura terlalu bersemangat berusaha menginjak kaki Sasuke yang justru membuat keseimbangannya hilang, ia tersandung gaunnya sendiri. Sebelum ia terjatuh ke lantai, Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap Sakura. Sasuke menopang tubuh Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura masih kaget. Mereka saling berpandangan mata. Cukup lama mereka saling berpandangan hingga membuat seisi ruangan itu menyoraki mereka. Terutama kakek Madara dan nenek Chiyo yang terlihat heboh sendiri.

"Sasuke, ternyata kau bisa romantic juga! Dia cucu kesayanganku! Hebat, kan? Hahaha.." Teriak Kakek Madara yang diikuti tawa renyah seluruh tamu undangan.

"Sasuke, kau harus menciumnya!" Teriak Karin yang juga mendapat dukungan seluruh tamu undangan. Sasuke dan Sakura justru saling memalingkan pandangan. Sudah dipastikan muka mereka memerah karena malu.

"CIUM SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE! CIUM DIA!" Siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto yang berteriak.

"Apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan? Ini menyesakkan.." Batin Ino yang melihat dari dekat stand minuman. Sementara dari sisi lain, Gaara hanya memandang dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia meneguk habis segelas minuman yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Setelah acara resepsi selesai, semua keluarga Uchiha kembali ke rumah. Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar pengantin mereka atas perintah kakek Madara. Acara pernikahan yang bisa dikatakan berlangsung hampir sehari penuh membuat badan terasa sangat lelah karena menguras banyak tenaga. Dengan gontai Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang sudah berjalan sedikit agak cepat di depannya.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" Panggil Sakura sambil mengangkat gaun pengantinya yang lumayan panjang. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Jangan terlalu cepat jalannya! Kalau aku kau tinggal, aku bisa tersesat di rumah ini…Gaun ini membuatku tidak bisa berjalan dengan cepat.." Lanjutnya.

"Ck, besok suruh saja pengawalmu untuk mengopikan denah rumah ini agar kau tidak tersesat lagi!"

"Ihh, kau ini benar-benar.."

"Lalu aku harus apa? Jika kau punya denah rumah ini, kau bisa mempelajarinya. Gunakan otakmu untuk mengingatnya! Kau akan dengan mudah mengetahui bagian-bagian rumah ini!"

"Benar juga yang Sasuke katakan.. Denah rumah ya? Konyol sekali. Apa memang aku yang terlalu bodoh karena sudah seminggu tinggal di sini masih saja tidak bisa mengingat bagian-bagian di rumah ini. Ahh, memang rumah ini saja yang seperti labirin. Menyesatkan!" Batin Sakura.

"Jangan bengong saja! Cepat jalannya!" Sasuke mengeraskan bicaranya.

"Iya tahu, berisik sekali! Kau tidak tahu apa jika kakiku ini benar-benar sangat sakit?"

"Lalu jika aku tahu, apa masalahnya?"

"Kamar kita ada di lantai dua, setelah ini pasti akan ada tangga. Sepertinya kakiku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan…"

"Lalu?"

Sakura kesal karena ia kesulitan berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tidak faham-faham sih? Bantu aku kenapa. Kakiku benar-benar bengkak, lihat bahkan ada bekas memarnya! Di sebelah sini malah sudah membiru, memerah juga…" Kata Sakura sambil mengangkat sebagian gaunya untuk memperlihatkan kakinya yang memar karena high heals.

Sasuke menundukan badanya. "Naiklah, aku akan menggendongmu!" Kata Sasuke yang iba saat melihat kaki Sakura yang benar-benar memprihatinkan. Bengkak, memar, membiru, ada bercak merah juga.

Dengan cepat Sakura langsung naik ke punggung Sasuke. Rasa sangat senang karena Sasuke mau menggendongnya. Ia ingin sekali mengetahui karakter Sasuke itu seperti apa. Ia akui, ia memang sering berargumen dengan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke akan selalu membatunya dengan senang hati. Sasuke sering membuatnya kesal karena Sasuke selalu menunjukan ekspresinya terang-terangan. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka basa-basi. Sasuke hanya akan melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Kadang yang ingin Sasuke lakukan selalu bertentangan dengan apa yang Sakura harapkan. Itulah kenapa Sakura sering kesal dengan Sasuke sehingga mereka berdua terlibat dalam pertengkaran ringan yang ujung-ujungnya pasti akan kembali normal dengan sendirinya.

Kakek Madara, nenek Chiyo, ibu Sasuke, dan ibu Sakura tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sakura dan Sasuke untuk mengintip apa yang sepasang pengantin baru lakukan di malam pertamanya. Sayang sekali pintu kamar sudah tertutup, mereka hanya bisa mendengarkan dari balik pintu kamar Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Jangan dorong-dorong!"

"Haduh, aku tidak mendengar apapun.."

"Stt, jangan berisik! Nanti ketahuan!"

" _AAAKKHHH!"_

Kakek Madara, nenek Chiyo, ibu Sasuke, dan ibu Sakura kaget karena mendengar teriakan Sakura yang cukup keras terdengar.

"A-apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Ibu Sasuke gugup sendiri.

"Kau ini, seperti tidak pernah menikah saja.." Kata Kakek Madara yang disetujui oleh nenek Chiyo dan ibu Sakura.

" _AAAKKHHH!" Sakura kembali berteriak._

" _Jangan berteriak, ini sudah malam!" Kata Sasuke._

" _Bagaimana aku tidak berteriak, itu sakit sekali… Jangan terlalu kasar, bodoh! AAKHH…"_

" _Ini tidak kasar, aku sudah sangat lembut…"_

" _AAAKKHH, lembut apanya, hah? Pelan-pelan membukanya, Sasuke no Baka!"_

" _Iya, ini juga sudah pelan-pelan membukanya! Jangan menyebutku Baka!.. Kanapa kau tidak membuka gaunmu saja sih? Itu menggangguku… Jika kau membukanya, itu akan mempermudahku…"_

"Ck, ck, anak muda jaman sekarang. Selalu tidak sabaran… Katanya tidak saling mencintai, tapi kenapa semangat malam pertamanya berapi-api?" Kata Ibu Sasuke.

"Mereka masih muda, masih semangat-semangatnya.." Timpal Ibu Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku akan segera mendapatkan cicit.. Hahahha… Aku akan dipanggil uyut nanti…" Kata Nenek Chiyo senang.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita tinggalkan pengantin baru kita... Mereka sudah cukup umur. Sudah tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka…" Ajak Kakek Madara.

Kakek Madara, nenek Chiyo, ibu Sasuke, dan ibu Sakura meninggalkan kamar pengantin Sasuke dan Sakura dengan kesan aneh-aneh di benak mereka. Mereka menduga Sasuke dan Sakura tengah melakukan sesuatu. Memang benar mereka tengah melakukan sesuatu.

Melakukan sesuatu.

Hanya berdua..

Di kamar pengantin..

?

Sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Sudah…" Kata Sasuke setelah selesai membantu melepaskan high heals yang dipakai Sakura. Tanpa sungkan juga Sasuke memijat kaki Sakura yang bengkak. Ternyata mereka berdua memang melakukan sesuatu, sesuatu yang salah diartikan orang tua. Mereka berdua hanya sedang berusaha melepaskan high heals yang Sakura pakai! Karena kaki Sakura bengkak, makanya Sakura berteriak-teriak kesakitan saat Sasuke berusaha membantu melepaskannya.

"Terima kasih…" Kata Sakura yang menangis karena kakinya sangat sakit.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu memakai alas kaki tidak berheals, kau bisa memakai sandal biasa. Toh tidak akan terlihat karena tertutup gaunmu.."

"Sudahku bilang aku akan menjadikan pernikahan ini tidak terlupakan. Aku akan berikan yang terbaik agar tidak membuat malu keluargamu, terutama Kakek…"

"Tapi apa perlu kau mengorbankan kakimu?" Kata-kata Sasuke terkesan mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Rasanya menyenangkan saat Sasuke mulai mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa… Mandilah dulu, aku akan melepaskan semua riasan ini!"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan bergegas mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, Sakura gentian membersihkan diri. Setelah itu tercipta kecanggungan di anatara mereka berdua. Ini pertama kalinya mereka terjebak dalam tempat tidur yang sama, kamar yang sama. Sasuke memahami apa yang Sakura rasakan. Sasuke juga merasakannya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak berniat berbuat aneh denganmu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan dada ratamu!" Kata Sasuke santai. Mendengar kata dada rata dari mulut Sasuke, empat sudut siku-siku kembali muncul di kening Sakura. Sakura tahu ia tidak seksi dengan dada besar khas gadis pada umumnya, tapi gadis mana yang tidak merasa terhina jika mendapat komen negative tentang keadaan fisiknya. Ingin sekali menghadiahi Sasuke bogem mentah. Sayang, ia sudah terlalu lelah menanggapi ocehan Sasuke. Ia hanya mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan untuk meredam emosinya.

"Bukan masalah itu…"

Sasuke menaikan alisnya karena heran. "Lalu?"

"Sebenarnya.. ak..aku.."

"Kau kenapa?"

"A-aku..."

"…" Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"A-ano.. ak..aku…"

"Hm?"

"Ak..aku… I-itu…"

"Oh, jadi kau ingin melakukan 'itu'?"

Wajah Sakura langsung memanas. Melakukan 'itu'? Ayolah, Sakura masih waras kok. Ia juga tidak terpengaruh alcohol sama sema sekali.

"B-bu-bu-bukan, Sasuke… Bukan itu!"

"Lalu?"

"Se-sebenarnya.. ak-aku…"

"Berbicaralah yang benar, Sakura!"

"Sesebenarnya kalau tidur aku sedikit berbeda.."

"Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Emm, sedikit agresif jika aku terlalu lelah…" Kata Sakura malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, setiap orang memiliki gaya tidur masing-masing…"

Sakura tersenyum senang mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. "Benarkah?"

"Hn.."

"Janji tidak akan marah?"

"Iya, janji.."

Sakura tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya ikut tersenyum tipis tanpa ada beban apapun. Mereka berdua mulai tidur bersama. Sasuke di ujung sisi sebelah kanan, sedangkan Sakura di ujung sisi sebelah kiri. Terlalu dekat dengan sisi ranjang sehinggan menyisakan ruang cukup lebar di tengah mereka berdua. Ditambah lagi, mereka tidur saling membelakangi.

Mereka berdua tidak benar-benar tertidur. Sasuke masih berkutik dengan fikirannya. Sakura justru meringkuk sambil memegangi jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang. Suasana malam itu cukup sunyi. Sakura bisa dengan jelas mendengar degub jantungnya.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Panggil lirih Sakura akhirnya.

"Hm?"

Mereka masih saling membelakangi.

"Ka-kau belum tidur?"

"Aku hampir tidur jika kau tidak memanggilku."

"Ah, go-gomen.."

"Ada apa? Jangan bilang kau ingin ke kamar kecil tapi tidak berani?"

"Ti-tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa. O-oyasumi.." Sakura menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh badannya.

"Hn." Mereka berdua melanjutkan acara tidur mereka. Badan terasa sangan lelah stelah menghabiskan waktu yang cukup panjang seharian.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul dua malam. Sepertinya Sakura sangat menikmati tidurnya. Ia tertidur sangat pulas. Jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. Setiap kali Sasuke memejamkan mata selalu saja mendapat gangguan. Gangguan itu datang dari Sakura sehingga membuat Sasuke kesulitan tidur.

Sakura tertidur seperti orang yang sedang bermain sepak bola. Malah lebih mirip dengan orang yang sedang bermain gulat. Tangan Sakura bergerak mengenai muka Sasuke, tak jauh berbeda dengan kakinya. Sasuke mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Sakura, tapi tangan Sakura kembali lagi memukul mukanya dengan keras. Setiap kali Sasuke mencoba menyingkirkan kaki Sakura dari badannya, selalu saja akan kembali seperti itu. Sakura bahkan bergerak seperti jam dinding, kaki memakai bantal sementara kepala tidak menggunakan bantal sama sekali. Acap kali Sasuke membantu mengembalikan posisi tidur Sakura. Benar-benar merepotkan.

"Apa ini yang dimaksud dengan tidur dengan sedikit agresif? Sedikit agresif bagaimana? Ini sungguh keterlaluan! Aishh, mimpi apa aku bisa menikah dengan cewek aneh ini.." Gumam Sasuke setelah membantu mengembalikan posisi tidur Sakura.

Baru saja Sasuke selesai membantu mengembalikan posisi tidur Sakura, tangan Sakura tiba-tiba bergerak dan memukul pipi mulusnya. Batas kesabaran Sasuke hampir habis. Emosinya mulai naik ke level paling atas dan bisa meledak kapan saja. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menendang Sakura agar menjauh darinya, tapi sayangnya ia tak setega itu. Ia sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk tidak marah pada Sakura. Poor Sasuke! Badan sudah sangat lelah, kakinya pegal-pegal, harusnya ia bisa tidur dengan sangat nyenyak, tapi malah ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

"Huaaahh.. O-ohayou, Sasuke.. Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sakura yang masih sangat mengantuk.

"Hn.." Jawabb Sasuke pelan.

"Rambutmu basah, apa kau sudah mandi? Cepat sekali. Ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi. Lagipula hari ini juga sedang tidak ada kuliah…"

"Mandi pagi dapat membuat segar badan. Menghilangkan rasa kantuk dan malas.."

"Apa kau sedang menyindirku? Aku tahu aku tidak bisa bangun cepat. Aku juga sering malas mandi… Terlalu sering mandi juga tidak bagus untuk kulit, nanti bisa membuat kulit kering! Aku yang malas mandi saja kulitnya sudah sangat kering, apalagi jika aku rajin mandi? Aku pasti akan menghabiskan banyak lotion…" Sakura mencoba membela diri.

"Oh apa kau sedang membuat pengakuan?"

"ARRGGGHHHH, Sasuke kau berisik sekali sih! Huh.."

"Jangan meneriakiku, SAKURA UCHIHA!"

"Sakura Uchiha? Ah, benar juga. Aku sudah menjadi istri Sasuke ya? Seperti mimpi saja. HEEE, USO, USO,.. bohong, kan? Tidak mungkin! Ini pasti mimpi?" bantin Sakura sambil menampar-nampar mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Hal ini membuat Sasuke mengernyit keherananan.

"Apa itu gayamu saat bangun tidur?" Tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya.

"SASUKE NO BAKA!"

 **To be continue…**

 **===========SH=========**

 **Ni dah aku tambahin se-chapter lagi. sehari update 3 chapter. XD**

 **biar nggantung?**

 **hoiii.. Gomen ya kalau ada yang salah untuk ritual pernikahan ala adat Jepang, pernikahan adat Shinto. Aku Cuma searching pake mbah Google. Hahhaha…**

 **Cie, chapter ini makin banyak karakter yang muncul.. hah, bikin pusing saja…**

 **Aku pengen puunya kimono.. hah apaan lg ini?**

 **Lagi, udah?**

 **Review?**

 **Ditunggu di bawah pohon sakura sambil minum teh bareng Akashi Seijuurou-kun.. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Terinspirasi dari drama Korea Princess Hours atau Goon?**

 **Iya juga ya? Kalau diperhatikan memang ada adegan yang mirip dengan drama Korea satu itu. Kenapa aku malah masih nyadar gara-gara baca dari review reader?**

 **Tapi, jujur ya, ini itu sebenarnya kisah pribadi, based on True story! Hahha, tapi bedanya kalau di kisah asli gak ada perjodohan gitu, gak ada hutang renternir, yang ada masalah terjebak di antara cinta kakak-adik, ngintip si adik yang lagi nembak cewek tapi ditolak! Aku tegasin, bukan ngintip kok, tapi TIDAK SENGAJA NGINTIP! Hahhaha…**

 **Yah, pokoknya kisah ini terinspirasi dari banyak hal. Dari kisah sendiri, kisah temen, mungkin juga dari Princess Hours seperti kata reader, pokoknya yang scan-scane romance masa muda gitu deh. Karena genrenya komedi romantis, ya ntar dipleset-plesetin ke arah situ dah.. Maksa dikit gk apa-apa kan? Demi cerita.. XD**

 **Arigato atas reviewnya…**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Uzumaki Karin, Ino Yamanaka, Shimura Sai, Namikaze Naruto, Madara Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC,**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

 **Hari baru, status baru…**

Sakura sadar akan hal itu. Setelah menjalani begitu banyak 'kegiatan' yang sudah terjadi dalam lika-liku hidupnya, mulai dari pertemuannya dengan kakek Wijaya, pemecatan kerja dirinya, hutang renternir, perjodohan dengan Sasuke, bahkan dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu ia sudah mendapatkan status baru. Dirinya yang dahulu hanyalah seorang wanita biasa, mahasiswa biasa saja jurusan manajemen, wanita pas-pasan dari kalangan masyarakat ekonomi menengah ke bawah, sekarang sudah menyandang gelar Uchiha sebagai maraga barunya. Marga yang sangat dihormati di kalangan penduduk Jepang. Marga yang menguasai saham dunia. Marga yang serba 'sempurna'.

Bukan hal yang mudah bagi Sakura untuk memutuskan menikah muda. Menikah dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, calon ahli waris keluarga Uchiha. Tak jauh bedanya dengan Sasuke. Sasukepun juga berkorban banyak akan hal itu. Tak hanya mengorbankan perasaannya, tapi juga hidupnya. Sasuke memasang taruhan yang besar untuk 'game' yang ia mainkan. Berharap ia akan memenangkan permainan yang ia buat. Tujuannya untuk menang, menang itu mutlak! Memang sedikit memaksa, tapi jika ia tidak menang maka semua yang ia korbankan akan sia-sia. Jujur saja, Sasukepun juga tidak tahu apakah dirinya itu akan menang atau justru akan kalah dalam permainan yang ia buat sendiri. Kalah tentu saja akan membekas. Luka? Ia sudah terlalu banyak mendapat kesenangan. Sepertinya mendapat luka ada baiknya juga. Itu yang Sasuke angankan.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya setelah ini..

Luka itu ada level sakitnya loh, Sasuke..

Ringan, sedang, atau sangat menyakitkan…

Sasuke juga tidak tahu, luka mana yang akan segera menyapanya..

"Temari-nee, apa aku harus mengambil libur kuliah lagi? Sampai kapan?" Tanya Sakura.

Temari berhenti menyisir rambut Sakura. "Tuan Besar bilang sampai batas yang Tuan Besar inginkan." Jawab Temari.

"Nandayo, batas yang kakek inginkan itu berapa hari? Jika aku terlalu banyak mengambil libur kuliah, aku akan ketinggalan pelajaran. Aku tahu kapasitas otakku itu seperti apa. Huh.." Sakura merasa kesal sendiri.

"Anda sebaiknya menuruti permintaan Tuan Besar saja, Nona.." Temari tersenyum dan melanjutkan menata rambut Sakura.

"Kakek itu ya suka seenaknya saja. Sama kayak si pantat ayam itu!... Sudah?"

Temari hanya kembali tersenyum. Dalam hatinya sebenarnya ia berfikir keras. Baru kali ini ia mendengar kritikan pedas terhadap tuan mudanya, Sasuke Uchiha. Pantat ayam? Ayolah, semua wanita normal pasti akan memuja ketampanan Sasuke. Tak hanya remaja, ibu-ibu paruh baya, bahkan nenek-nenek sekalipun tidak menyangkal betapa tampannya wajah Sasuke itu.

"Hai.. Sudah selesai, Nona.."

Sakura memalingkan kanan dan ke kiri kepalanya untuk melihat hasil tatanan rambut yang Temari lakukan untuknya. "Perfect. Arigato, Temari-nee. Aku menyukainya.."

"Doumo, Nona Sakura.."

"Apa Nee-san tahu dimana Sasuke? Setelah aku selesai mandi, aku tidak tahu dia dimana."

"Tuan Muda biasanya jika tidak masuk kuliah, dia ada di taman belakang dekat kolam renang untuk menikmati kopi."

"Manusia ayam jadi-jadian itu apa tidak suka minum minuman yang lain? Kopi? Pasti kopi hitam tanpa gula yang rasanya seperti jamu dari rumput itu kan? Apa enaknya?"

"Tuan Sasuke dari dahulu memang sudah menyukai kopi pahit, Nona.. Setahu saya, Tuan Muda memang tidak menyukai makanan atau minuman yang terlalu manis."

Sakura terheran-heran. "Bukannya makanan manis itu sangat lezat. Kue, coklat? Oh Tuhan, aku tidak tahan hanya dengan membayangkannya. Aku jadi ingin memakannya. Lalu, apa Nee-san tahu makanan apa yang paling disukai Sasuke?"

Temari berfikir. "Sepertinya buah tomat. Setiap belanja harian maupun bulanan, para maid di rumah ini pasti tidak pernah melewatkan tomat untuk dibeli. Selain itu, hampir setiap hari Tuan Muda meminum jus tomat."

"Hm,hm, benar juga. Aku juga sering melihatnya meminum jus tomat saat makan bersama. Dasar manusia tomat.."

"Mungkin sebaiknya Nona menemui Tuan Muda sambil membawa jus tomat. Mungkin Tuan Muda akan senang.." Temari menawari ide. Tugas lain yang diberikan kakek Madara untuknya adalah untuk membuat hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke semakin dekat.

Sakura menyetujuinya. Dengan segera ia meluncur ke dapur untuk membuat segelas jus tomat. Ia sempat saling berebut dengan Temari dan beberapa Maid yang ada di dapur untuk membuat jus tomat. Mereka melarang Sakura melakukan hal itu, tapi Sakura bersikeras melakukannya karena ia ingin menjadi istri yang baik untuk Sasuke. Sempat merona wajahnya saat ia menyebut dirinya sebagai istri Sasuke. Malu, tentu saja, kan? Apa lagi?

"Itu Tuan Muda, Nona! Saya akan memberi privasi untuk Anda berduaan dengan Tuan Muda."

"Nai, arigato, Temari-nee…" Temari pergi meninggalkan Sakura setelah menunjukkan tempat keberadaan Sasuke.

Sakura bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dari samping. Model rambut pantat ayam, hidung mancung, rahang tegas, bibir tipis, masih sama sepeti biasa ia lihat dari sosok seorang Sasuke. Tubuh sixpacts Sasuke terbungkus kaos putih simple. Sasuke juga mengenakan celana pendek selutut. Meski berpakaian biasa, tapi Sasuke masih terlihat tampan.

Tampan?

Sakura, sejak kapan kau mengakui ketampanan Sasuke?

Sasuke duduk di kursi dekat kolam renang yang lumayan luas. Tangannya menopang dagunya di meja, tangan satunya sesekali, secara periodic ia gunakan untuk menikmati secangkir kopi. Sangat berkelas dan secara perlahan-lahan Sasuke menyesap kopi tercintanya itu. Mata Sasuke masih menatap lurus ke depan. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke lihat. Air di kolam renang? Bunga di taman? Atau sekumpulan kupu-kupu yang menggoda bunga mawar?

Sakura tidak tahu apa itu.

Sakura mencoba melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih mendekat pada Sasuke.

Tapi, langkahnya terasa berat. Ia melihat Sasuke tengah melamun.

Melamunkan apa?

Melamun itu sama kan dengan berfikir?

Berfikir kosong?

.

SAKURA'S POV

Aku tidak tahu laki-laki yang menikahiku kemarin itu seperti apa. Dia menyebalkan, itu pasti. Dia kadang juga kasar, tapi bisa baik juga. Kadang dia dingin, kadang juga bisa hangat dan membuat nyaman. Dia kejam, tapi juga melindungi. Dia acuh, tapi sebenarnya dia perhatian dan khawatir. Dia bisa tertawa meski dia tahan, dia juga bisa tersenyum.

Namun, apa ini? Apa yang kulihat saat ini sangat berbeda dari yang pernah aku lihat darinya selama ini. Tidak seperti yang pernah aku lihat, dia berbeda. Dia, seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Beban apa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Membuat dirinya seolah berperang dalam kekalutan. Matanya bersinar berbeda.

Kadang tersenyum lepas, kadang juga terlihat bersedih, dan menderita.

Rasa bersalah?..

Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke? Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Apa yang membuatmu seperti itu?

Apa kau baik-baik saja?

Kau begitu dalam untuk kuselami, Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Kau menganggap serius pernikahan kita, itu hanya bercanda, kan? Waktu kau mengatakannya, di sana ada Karin. Itu hanya utuk melindungi harga dirimu, kan?... Orang seperti dirimu pasti bisa mendapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Kau menerimanya hanya untuk melegakan hati kakek, kan?

Tapi jika kau tidak serius akan pernikahan kita, lalu kenapa kau terlihat begitu terbebani?

Jika tidak serius, ini semua akan mudah untukmu, kau bisa menceraikanku setelah menguasai harta kakek. Kita bisa berpisah setelah semua warisan jatuh ke tanganmu. Kau hanya perlu menunggu waktu, kan? Sasuke? Itu bukan beban berat, kan?

Jika memang kau serius, beban yang kulihat dari matamu itu apa karena kau juga berkorban banyak sama seperti aku?

Yamanaka Ino?

Apa karena gadis itu, Sasuke?

Benarkah itu, Sasuke?

Hal ini sangat menggangguku…

Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku orang baru yang merusak kehidupanmu…

…

Iie iie iie iie iie..

Aku menggeleng-glengkan kepalaku… Aku tak seharusnya memiliki pemikiran seperti ini…

Terlalu cepat bagiku untuk menduga-duga…

Kenapa aku malah berfikir terlalu jauh begini? Memangnya aku ini siapa?

Ingat posisi, Sakura!

Sadarlah!

Aku ini orang baru yang karena keajaiban bisa masuk ke dalam kehidupan Sasuke. Aku hanya perlu berusaha mengimbangi peran Sasuke.

Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depan.

Mungkin juga dengan Sasuke. Tapi kami sudah bersama, bukankah sebaiknya menjalaninya?

Ya, kurasa seperti itu…

END OF SAKURA'S POV

.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Sakura sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Sejak kapan Sakura di sini? Seorang Sasuke tidak focus? Lain kali ia pasti tidak akan mengulanginya. Pasti!

"Oh, kau Sakura.."

"Mau mencobanya?" Sakura menyodorkan jus tomat yang ia buat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihat jus tomat di mejanya. "Apa kau berencana menjadi istri yang baik untukku?" Goda Sasuke.

"Terserah apa anggapanmu, Sasuke."

"Arigato.."

"Hoho, kau bisa berterima kasih dengan baik dan benar juga rupanya.." Sindir Sakura.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku ini siapa?"

"Kau itu Sasuke Uchiha, cucu kakek Madara Uchiha, keturunan generasi ke dua, putra mendiang ayah mertua dan ibu Mertua, Fugaku Uchiha dan Ibu Mikoto Uchiha. Cucu kesayangan nenek Chiyo Uchiha. Cicit dari Indra Uchiha! Memiliki paman bernama Obito Uchiha. Selalu menjadi yang terbaik adalah motto yang berlaku untukmu…" Jawab Sakura mantap.

"Hm, jadi kau sudah mulai mempelajari silsilah keluarga ini."

"Sebenarnya aku malas mempelajarinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku mendapatkan les private dari Temari-nee.. Aku bahkan akan mendapatkan bimbingan belajar untuk semua mata kuliah yang aku ambil. Padahal tanpa bimbinganpun aku masih bisa mendapatkan nilai B, A bisalah kalau berusaha lebih giat, paling Cuma akuntasi yang tidak bisa… Selain itu, kata Temari-nee, aku juga akan mempelajari table manner, fashion, bla bla bla, untuk sekedar menemanimu atau kakek menghadiri pertemuan bisnis yang akan kau dan kakek lakukan nanti."

"Ah, selamat kalau begitu."

"Selamat? Hei Sasuke, aku akan masuk neraka kau bilang selamat? Aku ini sedang bersedih karena semua itu pasti akan merepotkan!" Kesal Sakura.

"Aku turut berduka.." Kata Sasuke enteng.

"Haishh, kenapa kau tega berduka akan kesedihan dan penderitaanku, Sasuke no Baka!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Mengucapkan selamat saat kau mendapatkan sesuatu, salah! Turut berduka atas kesedihanmu juga salah! Apa maumu Sakura?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana menyikapi Sakura. Tidak tahu atau gagal paham, Sasuke?

"Gagal paham!" Gumam Sakura.

Sasuke mendelik. "Apa katamu?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tidak.."

"Aku mendengarnya.."

"Baguslah kalau kau mendengarnya.."

"…"

Mereka saling terdiam. Sakura mengamati Sasuke. Sasuke tidak membalas kata-katanya. Akan lebih baik jika ia dan sasuke saling bertengar karena mereka bisa saling mengekspresikan diri untuk berkomunikasi. Jika saling berdiam seperti ini hanya akan membuat suasana menjadi canggung saja.

"Apa dia marah padaku?" Batin Sakura. Lalu dengan tangan kanannya, Sakura menyeret kursi di samping Sasuke dan mendudukinya. "Sasuke.." Panggil Sakura.

"Hm?"

"Kau marah? Aku minta maaf... Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu, kau terlihat terbebani dengan pernikahan kita. Tapi karena aku terbawa suasana, aku malah jadi kesal sendiri. Gomen ne, Sasuke…"

"Terbebani? Kau tidak perlu terlalu keras memikirkannya, Sakura!"

"Apa itu artinya Sasuke mengkhawatirkanku?" Batin Sakura. "Ba-baiklah, sepertinya kau tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba jus tomat buatanku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku baru saja minum kopi."

"Ah benar juga, aku salah waktu sepertinya…"

Sakura terlihat kecewa. Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke moody pagi ini. Dengan segera ia mengambil segelas jus tomat buatan Sakura dan meminumnya. Tidak hanya mencicipi, tapi Sasuke meminumnya sampai habis. Sakura melebarkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sasuke meminum habis jus tomat buatannya dalam sekali teguk!

Sakura tersenyum senang.

Ia benar-benar merasa sangat senang saat itu.

Hanya hal sepele seperti itu bisa membuatnya sangat bahagia?

Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?

Pasti karena hasil karyamu dihargai orang lain, kan?

Iya kan karena itu? Hei, setiap orang ingin karyanya dihargai. Syukur-syukur sekalian mendapatkan pujian. Pasti juga menambah kesenangan..

YA, pasti karena itu!

"Ini enak, manisnya pas." Komen Sasuke setelah menikmati jus tomat buatan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tentu saja, aku sudah berusaha keras membuatnya! Aku membuatnya dengan cucuran keringat perjuangan pantang menyerah setara dengan keringat perjuangan perang dunia ninja ke 3!"

"Haruskah aku memuntahkannya kembali, Sakura?"

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda, Sasuke! Jangan terlalu serius menanggapinya! Aku hanya menambahkan bumbu semangat masa muda ala Guy-sensei dan senyuman manis ala Ibu Mikoto ke dalam jus tomatnya!"

"Kau ini.." Sasuke mulai mengacak-acak rambut Sakura dengan tangan kanannya.

Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya. "Kau merusak tatanan rambut Temari-nee, Sasuke!"

"Kau bisa menatanya ulang."

"Ish, buang-buang waktu saja!"

"Nah, Sakura…"

"Ya?" Sakura menatap serius Sasuke.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Bersiap untuk menjabat tangan Sakura. "Karena kita sudah menikah, mohon kerja samanya, Sakura! Lakukan peranmu dengan baik!"

Sakura menyambut tangan Sasuke, ia menjabat tangan Sasuke, lalu tersesenyum manis. "Haha, nanda sore? Berjabat tangan? Lucu sekali… Baiklah, aku akan memerankan peranku dengan sangat baik sebagai istrimu. Lebih dari itu, karena aku menyandang marga Uchiha, maka aku akan berusaha keras untuk menjaga dan menjujung tinggi marga itu. Yoroshiku ne, Sasuke…"

"Hn, yoroshiku, Sakura.."

Setiap manusia ciptaan Tuhan tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada diri masing-masing di kelak kemudian hari. Jangankan kelak di kemudian hari, satu menit, dua menit, sejam, sehari kemudian saja manusia tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Manusia memang bisa berencana. Ingin ini, ingin itu, banyak sekali. tidak akan mungkin terwujud dengan alat masa depan milik Doraemon. Harus seperti ini, harus seperti itu layaknya lagu milik Syahrini, manusia juga tak akan selamanya seperti itu.

Banyak impian, banyak keinginan, banyak cita-cita, banyak harapan, itulah manusia. Manusia memang seperti itu. Malah, mungkin hal itu merupakan suatu keharusan. Tanpa adanya semua itu, manusia hidup tanpa arah dan tujuan. Bayangkan jika hidup seperti itu? Pasti akan membosankan. Lebih parah lagi jika tidak ada lagi apa artinya itu semangat hidup. Manusia hidup tapi tidak memiliki semangat hidup. Mayat hidup? Terlepas dari itu semua, apapun rencana manusia, nanti bagaimana Tuhan yang akan menentukan.

Seperti kata Midorima Shintaro dari Kuroko no Basuke, Manusia berencana, Tuhanlah yang menentukan.

"Sakura, ibu harus pulang ke rumah. Besok ibu akan kembali bekerja… Kau harus mengikuti apa yang dikatakan suamimu. Patuhi aturan di rumah ini! Jangan membuat masalah yang nantinya akan membuat repot orang-orang di sekitarmu! Apa kau mengerti, Sakura?" Tanya Ibu Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Ya Ibu, aku mengerti.."

Ibu Sakura, Tsunade, tersenyum pada putri semata wayangnya itu. "Kau memang putri ibu yang baik, Sakura. Ibu menyayangimu.." Ibu Sakura memeluk erat Sakura. Pelukkan hangat seorang ibu bisa dengan jelas Sakura rasakan. Kasih sayang tiada tara seolah sedang menerpa setiap inchi tubuh Sakura.

"Ibu jangan khawatir! Aku akan baik-baik saja. Semua orang yang ada di rumah ini sangat baik pada diriku. Kakek Madara, nenek Chiyo, Ibu Mikoto, Temari-neesan, bahkan paman Kakashi dan Shikamaru-san juga sama, mereka sangat baik padaku. Aku yakin, aku akan betah di sini, Bu…" Kata Sakura.

"Mikoto-san, saya nitip anak saya…" Kata Ibu Sakura.

"Jangan khawatir, Tsunade-san! Kita sudah membahas hal ini berkali-kali tadi malam dengan kakek dan nenek Sasuke.. Jika Sakura rindu padamu, aku akan dengan senang hati mengizinkan Sakura menjengukmu. Kaupun boleh mengunjungi Sakura sesuka hatimu. Rumah ini selalu terbuka untukmu, Tsunade-san… Bukankah kita ini sudah menjadi besan? Kita sudah menjadi keluarga besar.." Kata Ibu Sasuke, Mikoto.

"Ah, arigato gozaimasu, Mikoto-san, saya sangat senang mendengarnya. Sayapun juga merasa lega akan hal itu… Nah Sasuke, jaga Sakura ya! Ibu percaya, kau adalah laki-laki yang baik.." Kata Ibu Sakura.

"Hai, ibu mertua."

Ibu Sakura lantas pulang ke rumahnya diantar oleh Shikamaru, sopir pribadi Sasuke. Sakura melambaikan tangannya seiring kepergian mobil yang ditumpangi ibunya. Entah kenapa, air matanya tiba-tiba jatuh perlahan membelah ke dua pipinya yang putih pucat. Sakura menangis.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau menangis? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ibu Sasuke khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tidak kok, Bu. Aku baik-baik saja.." Ia lantas mengusap air matanya.

"Dasar cengeng!" Kata Sasuke mengejek.

"Apa katamu, Sasuke? Aku ini tidak cengeng! Huh!"

"Kau cengeng, Sakura! Aku melihatnya. Kau mengusap air matamu itu."

"Sudah, sudah! Berhentilah berdebat! Kalian ini jangan bertengar terus! Kalian sudah menikah, bersikaplah romantic layaknya pengantin baru! Seperti semalam loh!" Lerai Ibu Sasuke sambil menggoda ke dua anaknya itu, lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke dalam tanda tanya besar di kepalanya masing-masing.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling melempar tatapan. "Seperti semalam? Apa yang dimaksud oleh Ibu, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah.." Sasukepun juga tidak tahu apa maksud ibunya itu.

Memang semalam terjadi apa? Semalam itu maksudnya malam pengantin, kan?

Tentu saja tidur? Hal umum yang teradi di malam hari tentu saja tidur, kan? Itulah yang coba Sakura dan Sasuke pikirkan. Lalu apanya yang romantic dari acara tidur di malam hari? Apa karena tidur sebagai pasangan pengantin baru? Sama saja, kan? Toh sama-sama tidur? Sama-sama di atas kasur, pakai bantal dan guling, dan juga pakai selimut.

Aneh? Sakura dan Sasuke malah menjadi bingung sendiri. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari ibu Mikoto.

….

Seorang wanita anggun terlihat sedang menikmati secangkir teh hijau di teras rumahnya. Sedikit-demi sedikit air teh hijau itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap rasa yang dihasilkan oleh teh hijau itu. Aroma teh hijau cukup kental terasa di indra penciumannya. Sangat menenangkan layaknya aroma tehraphy alami. Ia menikmati teh hijaunya dengan begitu elegannya, khas wanita berkelas yang terpelajar. Dialah Sabaku no Kurenai, Ibu Sabaku no Gaara yang ternyata juga merupakan seorang tea person.

"Apa teh dari Indonesia terasa lebih enak, Ibu?" Tanya Gaara yang menghampiri ibu tercintanya sambil membawa Koran pagi, The Konoha Time.

"Teh dari Indonesia memang selalu lebih enak, sayang. Teh dari Jepang pun juga enak, hanya saja teh dari Indonesia memiliki rasa dan aroma yang unik. Ibu menyukainya.." Jawab Ibu Gaara.

"Jika ibu menyukainya, aku akan menyediakannya untuk ibu.."

Kurenai tersenyum.. "Arigato…"'

Gaara membalas senyuman hangat ibunya. Lantas ia duduk di samping ibunya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Gaara? Kau membaca Koran?"

"Hm, ibu tahu kan itu kebiasaanku dari kecil.."

"Ah, souka.." Gumam Ibu Gaara.

Ibu Gaara tahu anaknya itu sangat menyukai membaca. Tidak hanya buku tentang ilmu pengetahuan, tapi juga berita cetak seperti Koran dan majalah. Maka karena itu juga, Gaara menjadi tahu rahasia menyakitkan yang tak seharusnya diketahui untuk anak yang saat itu masih terlalu kecil untuk memahaminya. Terlalu kecil untuk menerima kenyataan menyakitkan. Harusnya sebagai seorang ibu, Kurenai tahu itu salah, tapi ia bisa apa. Semua sudah terjadi, anaknya mengetahui kebenarannya. Kebenaran yang menyakitkan dan itu menjadi salah satu penyesalan besar yang Kurenai rasakan sampai sekarang.

"Berita apa yang kau baca, sayang?" Tanya Ibu Gaara yang penasaran saat melihat Gaara terlalu serius membaca Koran yang dipegangnya.

"Pernikahan Sasuke, Bu.."

"Oh. Bagaimana acaranya semalam? Ramai? Seru.. Maafkan ibu, sayang, ibu tidak bisa menemanimu. Kau tahu itu kenapa. Lagipula, keluarga Uchiha tidak mengundang ibu…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ibu.. Sasuke mengundangku saja aku sudah merasa senang.." Kata Gaara datar.

"Ah, anak ibu memang tidak pandai berbohong. Kenapa, sayang? Ada apa? Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Tentu saja ada. Itu yang ingin Gaara katakan. Banyak hal yang membuat pikirannya kacau akhir-akhir ini. Membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling, membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi saat di kampus. Ia bahkan banyak melamun, sulit tidur tepat waktu, kurang selera makan.

Tidak munafik jika ia memang senang karena Sasuke mengundang dirinya ke acara pernikahan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar senang dan bersyukur akan hal itu. Namun di saat yang sama ia juga merasakan luka yang amat dalam di hatinya. 5W 1H selalu berputar-putar di otaknya. Memaksa meminta jawaban akan semua pertanyaan yang mengganjal di otaknya itu. Tak hanya di otak, tapi hatinya juga menuntutnya.

Sakura?

Ya, apa lagi memang? Memang ada selain itu?

Tidak ada wanita yang bisa membuat Gaara merasakan penyakit galau selain Sakura. Sakura dapat dengan mudahnya memberikan virus galau terhadapnya. Ia memang calon dokter, tapi virus itu sangat sulit diobati. Ia mengakuinya.

KENAPA HARUS DENGAN SAKURA SASUKE MENIKAH?

Pertanyaan yang ingin Gaara proteskan kepada Tuhan dan semua orang. Kenapa harus Sakura yang dinikahi Sasuke? Kenapa harus wanita pujaannya yang dipilih Sasuke?

KENAPA SAKURA MENERIMA SASUKE SEBAGAI SUAMINYA?

Kenapa harus seperti itu? Kenapa ia tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai hal itu? Kapan Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke? Kapan mereka saling berkenalan? Dimana? Kapan? Bagaimana mereka bisa memutuskan untuk menikah. Secara tiba-tiba? Terkesan terburu-buru. Ada apa ini?

Gaara benar-benar bingung dibuatnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa semua terjadi di luar kendalinya. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak tahu harus menyikapi seperti apa. Ia sangat menyukai, ah tidak, ia sangat mencintai Sakura. Tapi skarang? Ia bisa apa? Gadis pujaannya itu telah bersanding dengan laki-laki lain, bukan dirinya! Itu hampir membuatnya gila.

Memangnya sudah berapa lama ia mencintai Sakura? Sejak SMA!

Meski banyak orang yang menganggap kisah cinta di usia remaja itu hanyalah cinta monyet, tapi lain halnya dengan apa yang Gaara rasakan saat itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu yakin, ia merasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada Sakura itu adalah cinta yang tulus. Cinta seorang laki-laki pada seorang wanita. Itu yang ia yakini dari dulu sampai saat ini..

Sakuara.. Sakura.. Sakura..

Nama yang sama selalu memenuhi setiap ruang memori otak dan hatinya. Nama yang sama yang pernah merrajut kisah cinta dengannya meski hanya sebentar. Nama yang sama yang sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya, tapi masih ia cintai. Nama dari seorang wanita yang bisa mengalihkan dunianya. Membuatnya tak berdaya. Like a fool. Gaara sadar akan hal itu, rasanya seperti orang yang tolol.

"Gaara?" Ibu Gaara mencoba mencari kejelasan dari anaknya yang sedari tadi justru sibuk dengan kemelut di otaknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ibu. Jangan khawatir!"

"Lain kali, jika kau sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menanggung bebanmu, ibu akan dengan senang hati menemanimu memangku bebanmu itu, sayang… Berbaagilah dengan ibu. Ibu pasti akan membantumu sebisa ibu. Meskipun nantinya tidak ada gunanya, tapi ibu akan berperan menjadi penyemangatmu.. Bukankah berbagi masalah akan membuat beban terasa lebih ringan?"

"Terima kasih, Ibu. Ibu memang yang terbaik.." Gaara tersenyum kepada Ibunya. Ibu Gaara membalas lembut senyuman manis anaknya itu.

Untuk saat ini , Gaara memang belum terlalu membutuhkan bantuan dari ibunya. Bagaimanapun ini adalah masalah kehidupan pribadinya. Tentu saja berusaha menangain sendiri dulu adalah suatu keputusan yang bijak, kan? Lagi pula, ia masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk menyelidiki apa yang otaknya pertanyakan.

Hanya saja, ada sisi lain dari hati kecilnya yang berusaha menolaknya. Seperti trjadi konfrontasi di antara sisi-sisi itu.

Satu sisi ingin mencari tahu, satu sisi lagi ingin berusaha menerima.

Gaara semakin pusing dibuatnya!

.

Tumpukkan file terlihat jelas memenuhi meja kerja. Merah, hijau, kuning, dan biru warna map seolah menari-nari, mengalun, mengajak untuk segera dijamah. Bolpoint tebal setia menari bersama dengan jemari yang sudah mengeriput. Menari ke atas, ke bawah, membuat gelombang, lingkaran, dan satu gerakan tegas menanjak. Sebuah pola dari tarian bolpoint tercipta dengan indahnya di atas kertas. Mata senjanya mulai mengamati setiap detil data di file yang ada. Tangan kirinya sesekali membenarkan letak kaca matanya. Ya, itulah rutinitas dari seorang kakek Madara. Posisinya sebagai pemilik dan CEO Uchiha Group membuatnya selalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaan kantor yang menumpuk.

Kemarin kakek Madara baru saja menikahkan Sasuke dengan Sakura. Acara dari pagi buta hingga malam larut. Di pagi harinya, jika orang waras pasti akan mengambil cuti lagi untuk istirahat. Namun yang dibicarakan adalah kakek Madara, hal seperti itu sangat jarang ia lakukan. Meskipun kadang juga ia merasa ingin. Tapi rasa semangat kerjanya selalu memenangkan perang fikirannya. Dialah sang workaholic sejati khas darah Uchiha.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi. Kakek Madara meregangkan otot-ototnya yang mulai terasa kaku. Disibukkan banyak kerjaan di pagi hari memang sudah biasa ia alami. Pegal memang sudah biasa. Hanya saja sekarang mulai terasa cepat lelah karena usianya yang semakin tua.

"Haah, seharusnya sebentar lagi aku akan pensiun jika bocah nakal itu tidak mengajakku bermain. Rupanya masih ada tugas yang perlu aku fikirkan. Cukup berat juga mengingat keseriusan di matanya. Bocah nakal itu mengorbankan banyak hal, aku juga akn bertaruh sama untuk hal itu. Keputusannya mengajakku bermain itu sangat berani. Dia fikir dengan siapa dia bermain? Dia tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman-pengalaman sebelumnya. Apapun itu, aku tidak akan kalah karena pada dasarnya aku tidak pernah kalah!.." Gumam Kakek Madara berbicara sendiri.

 **To be continue…**

 **===========SH=========**

 **Cie, udah sampai chapter 6 ternyata. Masih dalam mood yang semangat-semangatnya, jadi bisa cepet bikin cerita.**

 **Gomen ne lama update-nya. Lagi sibuk banget ama yang namanya hidup penuh laci kehidupan? Opo kui? Ngerti gak?**

 **Ya pokoknya MET PUASA AJA YA BUAT YANG MENJALANKAN… YEY, UDAH BELI BAJU BARU BELOM KAN UDAH DEKET LEBARANNYA? HAHAH, ada yang mau beliin aku? *ngarepbgt**

 **Orang yang hobinya menulis, jika rasa ingin menulisnya ilang, meski dipaksa menulis sekalipun pasti tidak bisa. Mau dikasih uang segrobakpun juga sulit merangkai kata. Inspirasi itu sangat sulit datangnya.. Perlu adanya penyemangat. Makanya itu, jangan bosen-bosen buat nge-review ya, minna-san… Halah, Modus. Wkwkwkkw. Setidaknya aku ini sudah jujur.. cuiiiih..**

 **Aku malah jadi penasaran sendiri ini cerita entar mau bagaimana? Mau sampai berapa chapter? Happy Ending kah? Sad Ending kah? Entahlah… Cewek aneh, padahal aku sendiri yang bikin cerita. Haah, payah…**

 **Tapi aku percaya, seiring berjalannya waktu, ntar juga nemu jalan keluar. Yah, aku akui ceritaku ini alur sinetron banget dengan cerita umum.. Tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya demi para pembaca semuanya….. Sok keren dikit, gakpapa, kan? Hahha**

 **Oh ya, aku juga nulis FF baru, judulnya LIKE A FOOL, mampir ya kalo sempet. Kalo gak ya disempet-sempetin aja.. XD**

 **Weslah, review ne yo kabeh… Ojo kasar-kasar, nanti aku sakit.. * -_-***

 **Tak tunggu di depan sekolah Rakuzan bareng mas Akashi Seijuurou… XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Chapter ini cukup panjang, kalau di laptop ada sekitar 21 lembar loh, Callibri 11.. Gimana gak banyak, orang banyak percakapan, hahaha…**

 **.**

 **selamat membaca ria Minna-tachi…**

 **.**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Uzumaki Karin, Ino Yamanaka, Shimura Sai, Namikaze Naruto, Madara Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya Cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC,**

 **.**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

.

.

"Sasuke, aku bosan.." Kata Sakura.

Entah sudah berapa kali kata yang sama Sakura ucapkan. Ia sangat bosan, benar-benar sangar bosan. Dari hati yang paling dalam ia mengeluhkan hal itu. Memang lebay, tapi ia memang merasakannya.

Membosankan, merepotkan, dan tidak menarik lagi. Ya, seperti itulah jika manusia dihadapkan suatu hal yang sama secara beulang-ulang. Hilang sudah rasa ingin melihat ataupun mengalaminya lagi.

Yang lain mungkin akan merasa sangat lelah. Efek setelah merasa bosan yang berkepanjangan.

"Sasuke, aku sangat lelah.."

"Sebentar lagi, Sakura…" Jawab Sasuke.

"Tubuhku sakit karena sedari tadi kau tak berhenti melakukannya, Sasuke.. Sakit yang ada di kakiku juga belum benar-benar sembuh.."

"Sabarlah, permainan belum selesai. Toh ini juga bagus untuk tubuhmu. Ayo kita lanjutkan…"

Sakura mencoba menuruti permintaan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan tangan kananannya di pinggang ramping Sakura. Mencoba merapatkan tubuh istrinya itu agar lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya. Sementara itu, tangan kirinya sibuk menggenggam erat jemari lentik istrinya. Mata saling menatap…

"Akhh, sakit, perhatikan langkahmu!" Kata Sasuke saat mendapati Sakura tak sengaja menginjak kakinya..

"Iya, maaf… Ayo ulangi!"

satu, dua, tiga, empat..

maju selangkah, mudur selangkah,

berjalan ke samping kiri , ke kanan, Sakura melakukan gerakan memutar, kembali ke posisi semula..

Diulang kembali

satu, dua, tiga, empat..

maju selangkah, mudur selangkah,

berjalan ke samping kiri , ke kanan, Sakura melakukan gerakan memutar, berakhir dengan pelukan dari belakang Sasuke seiring music yang berhenti..

Gerakan yang indah. Tepuk tangan bangga keluar dari sang intruktur dansa. Ya, Sakura dan Sasuke sedang belajar dansa. Sebenarnya Sasuke cukup mahir untuk berdansa, hanya saja ia harus mempelajarinya kembali karena ia sudah memiliki istri yang itu artinya ia juga sudah memiliki partner paten berdansa.

"Yuup, latihan hari ini selesai. Nona Sakura, gerakkan Anda semakin baik.." Puji Shizune, guru dansa untuk Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Arigato, Shizune-san.."

Hah, hah, hah

Helaan nafas lelah Sakura tak beraturan. Ia memang sangat lelah.

Jika Sakura sedang lelah, maka akan terlihat jelas dari cara ia bernafas. Jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terlihat jauh lebih baik dari Sakura. Sasuke memang juga lelah, tapi ia bisa menghandlenya dengan baik.

"Baiklah, Shizune-san, kau boleh pergi.." Kata Sasuke.

"Hai, Sasuke-sama. Otukaresama deshita.." Kata Shizune undur diri.

"Otsukare…"

"Yokatta… Aku lelah sekali…" Syukur Sakura yang langsung menjatuhkan pantatnya di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

Sasuke melihat ke arah istrinya. Ia melihat bagaimana Sakura yang sedang kelelahan, keringat terlihat jelas di pelipis Sakura. Kasihan juga karena baru kemarin tiga hari yang lalu mereka menikah, tapi hari ini sudah mulai dengan 'les' yang wajib Sakura lakukan sebagai menantu keluarga Uchiha.

"Jangan menekuk kakimu, Sakura! Luruskan!" Kata Sasuke yang langsung duduk sofa lain berhadapan dengan sofa milik Sakura.

Tanpa sanggahan, Sakura langsung membenarkan posisi kakinya. Sebelum itu tak lupa juga Sakura melepas high heals 10 cm miliknya.

Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura. Mereka merebahkan tubuh mereka di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

10 menit berlalu begitu cepatnya.. Tak terasa, jauh berbeda dengan rasa lelah yang tak berlalu juga. Semakin beristirahat justru rasanya lelah itu semakin terasa saja.

Sasuke melihat ke samping, melihat apa yang sedang istrinya lakukan. Sakura sudah tidak tiduran lagi. Sakura sibuk memijat pergelangan kakinya.

Sasuke mengesampingkan rasa lelahnya, ia bangkit dari tidurannya dan menghampiri Sakura. Ia lantas duduk di samping Sakura.

"Perlihatkan kakimu!" Perintah Sasuke yang langsung menarik pelan kaki Sakura.

Sakura yang tak sadar akan kehadiran Sasuke di sampingnya hanya bisa terdiam, mengikuti apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Ia pasrah saat Sasuke memijat pelan kaki kirinya yang baru ia sadari jika kakinya berada di pangkuan paha Sasuke.

Sakura terpaku dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Ia menikmati wajah serius Sasuke yang sedang memijat kaki kirinya. Gerakan lembut Sasuke membuatnya serasa melayang, melupakan rasa sakit yang menerjang kakinya.

Tarikkan kecil menarik bibir manis Sakura. Entah apa, ia tersenyum senang saat itu. Rasanya ia sedang berlarian di padang rumput yang luas. Angin sejuk memanjakan tubuhnya…

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya, mencoba menyusuri kaki Sakura. Mencari letak sumber sakit di kaki Sakura.

"Aaah, ittai… Pelan-pelan, Sasuke! Itu benar-benar sangat sakit.." Pekik Sakura saat tangan Sasuke menekat sumber sakit di kakiny.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini jika memakai high heals?"

"Kalau kelamaan sih iya. Contohnya waktu pernikahan kita. Kalau saat ini memang tidak begitu lama aku memakainya. Tapi karena aku memakainya untuk belajar menari dansa, waktu 1,5 jam latihan rasanya seperti seharian memakai heals…"

"Maaf, kau harus melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Tapi, bagaimanapun kau harus tetap melakukannya."

"Aku tahu itu, Sasuke. Tidak apa-apa, semua memang asing bagiku. Semua terasa baru untukku, tapi rasanya semua yang baru itu cukup menyenangkan.."

"Kau ini.. Besok aku akan meminta libur agar kau bisa istirahat. Manfaatkan benar-benar waktu istirahat besok biar kakimu lekas membaik!"

"Hai, Sasuke-sama…" Sakura tersenyum senang. Suaminya memang pengertian, ya wakau banyak menyebalkannya. Apa sih yang membuat Sasuke terlihat baik akhir-akhir ini? Sakura penasaran akan hal itu. "Anno, Sasuke cocok loh jadi tukang pijat. Pinjatannya enak sekali.." Lanjut Sakura dengan polosnya. Mendengar ucapan Sakura yang seperti itu membuat Sasuke memijat lebih keras. "ITTAII, SASUKE, SAKIT, BAKA!"

"Aku lelah berdebat denganmu, Sakura.."

"Haha, iya-iya, maaf, hanya bercanda…"

…..

Masih di tempat yang sama, Sakura dan Sasuke sedang menikmati minuman pelepas dahaga mereka setelah melewati acara 'les' dansa mereka.

Jus jambu biji dan jus tomat adalah minuman favorit mereka berdua. Bisa dikatakan jika mereka maniak akan ke dua buah itu.

"Wuaaahhhhhkkkhhh, segar sekali rasanya…" Teriak Sakura.

"Kecilkan suara cemprengmu itu Sakura!" Kesal Sasuke.

"Hai, hai, Mr. Tomato.."

"Good job, Mrs. Guava.."

"Dibalas.. Ah, tidak apa-apa toh nyatanya aku memang menyukainya…"

"WOO WOO WOO, pasangan pengantin baru kita sedang bermesraan siang-siang begini…" Kata Naruto yang muncul dari arah pintu diikuti Sai, Neji, dan seorang gadis berambut indigo. Rasanya Sakura mengenali salah satu di antara mereka.

Teman Sasuke? Hal itu yang terlintas di otak pas-pasan Sakura.

"Berisik kau, Dobe." Kata Sasuke.

"Kalau tidak berisik, bukan gayaku. Haha… Hai, Sakura-chan, konichiwa.." Sapa Naruto.

Sakura hanya tersenyum manis, ia masih belum mendapatkan ingatannya dari setumpuk memori yang memenuhi kapasitas otaknya.

"Mereka temanku, Sakura.. Kalian perkenalkan diri kalian!" Pinta Sasuke.

"Ha-hajimemashite, watashi wa Hyuga Hinata desu.." Kata Hina si gadis indigo yang terlihat kaku dan malu-malu.

"Hyuga Neji desu, kembaran Hinata.." Kata Neji. Sakura yakin jika Neji itu setipe dengan Sasuke. Memiliki mata yang dingin. Tapi Hinata dan Neji adalah anak kembar membuat Sakura tak percaya, pasalnya sikap mereka jauh berbeda.

Satu hal yang perlu Sakura catat, setiap orang memang memiliki karakter yang berbeda-beda, tak akan ada yang sama, tak terkecuali mereka yang kembar sekalipun.

"Shimura Sai desu.." Kata Sai si muka mayat dengan senyuman yang meragukan? Rasanya terjebak di ruangan berdua dengan orang ini akan mengerikan, itu yang Sakura bayangkan.

"Dan aku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Yang paling tampan dari yang tampan!" Si rambut durian yang khas dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Eh, Sakura yakin ini yang membuatnya menggali kembali setumpukkan memori di otaknya itu. Sakura pernah bertemu Naruto sebelumnya!

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja saat aku memperkenalkan diri, Sakura-chan? Sebelumnya kau tersenyum saat yang lain memperkenalkan diri mereka. Apa aku kurang heboh?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Bu-bukan seperti itu…"

Yang lain hanya memperhatikan pembicaraan Sakura dan Naruto tanpa ada niat menyela pembicaraan yang sepertinya terdengar cukup serius.

"Haaah, selama tiga hari ini sejak pernikahanmu dengan Teme, aku terus memikirkannya. Kau putri tunggal paman Haruno Dan, kan?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Benar, ingatannya memang tak salah begitupun yang Naruto katakan padanya. "Ya, Haruno Dan itu ayahku…"

"Jika kau melupakanku, aku benar-benar akan merasa sedih.." Naruto berpura-pura sok terlihat sedih dan kecewa.

Melihat Naruto yang terlihat lesu seperti itu membuat Sakura berusaha keras mengingat kembali masa lalunya.

"Naruto-kun desu ne? Naruto-kun yang suka makan ramen itu, kan?" Tebak Sakura yang sangat yakin akan tebakannya itu.

"YA, YA, ITU AKU! YOKATTA NE SAKURA-CHAN, KAU MASIH MENGINGATKU… Aku senang sekali. Osashiburi, Sakura-chan… Aku benar-benar merindukanmu.." Naruto yang kegirangan tanpa ragu memeluk erat tubuh Sakura. Tak hanya memeluk saja, tapi Naruto juga membuat Sakura menari gembira bersamanya.

"Hai Naruto-kun, aku juga senang dan merindukanmu.." Kata Sakura.

Memeluk erat di depan mata yang lain, di depan mata Sasuke yang notabene adalah suami Sakura. SUAMI SAKURA!

Sai, Neji, dan Hinata melebarkan mata mereka bersamaan.

Berani sekali Naruto itu..

Sasuke?

Sasuke baru saja melihat istrinya dipeluk laki-laki lain, lalu istrinya justru bilang juga sangat senang dan merindukan laki-laki lain itu.

Lalu..

Tunggu sebentar..

-kun?

Sakura menambahkan suffix –kun di belakang nama Naruto. Itu artinya hubungan mereka dekat ya? Sangat dekat sepertinya. Ia baru sadar jika sedari awal Narutopun selalu memanggil Sakura dengan tambahan suffix –chan padahal ia yakin, ia belum mengenalkan Sakura kepada teman-temannya secara langsung.

suffix –kun itu menunjukkan adanya hubungan yang dekat.. Ditambah lagi, mereka berdua saling memanggil nama belakangnya, nama kecilnya. Itu tak hanya sok dekat atau memang dekat, tapi pasti sangat dekat sekali.

ITU TIDAK PENTING BAGI SASUKE!

Ikatannya dengan Sakura justru jauh lebih dekat. Ia suaminya Sakura, kan?

UCHIHA SASUKE ADALAH SUAMI HARU- bukan ralat, UCHIHA SAKURA!

Pertanyaannya, kenapa Sakura tidak menambahkan suffix apapun di belakang namanya? Sakura memang memanggil nama belakangnya, nama kecilnya, tapi tanpa embel-embel apapun!

Memikirkan hal kecil seperti itu rasanya membuat kesal saja.

Iri juga?

Ada rasa kesal? YA!.. Iri? YA!..

Sasuke mengakuinya, tapi sedikit. Hanya sedikit! Ingat hanya sedikit!

Sedikit dalam takaran Sasuke itu seberapa? Jawabannya hanya Sasuke saja yang tahu.

"Sakura, hentikan tarian konyolmu itu! Kakimu masih bengkak!" Kata Sasuke akhirnya.

Sakura dan Naruto lantas menghentikan acara temu kangen mereka. Bagi mereka berdua, hal itu sih biasa saja. Toh pada dasarnya mereka berdua memang sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Hanya saja, hal seperti itu tak berarti apapun di mata Sasuke. Bagaimanapun Sakura itu istrinya, sudah sewajarnya seorang istri menjaga jarak dari laki-laki lain manapun. Itu peraturannya, kan?

Memang seperti itu atau sebenarnya rasa kesal karena istrinya dipeluk laki-laki lain itu adalah sebuah rasa alamiah dari seorang suami?

Semua orang pasti tahu apa itu…

Cemburu?

Cemburu?

Sasuke cemburu?

Ayolah, Sasuke hanya tidak suka saja jika 'mainannya' dibagi dengan orang lain..

Bukan, itu hal sewajarnya yang harus dilakukan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke!

.

Ruangan itu lalu dipenuhi oleh tamu Sasuke. Terlihat banyak yang sedang asyik mengobrol tentang pertumbuhan bisnis masing-masing. Sakura? Ia lebih banyak diam karena ia sadar betul jika pembicaraan teman-teman Sasuke bukanlah ranahnya bicara.

Teman-teman Sasuke itu sangat pengertian, mereka tidak mau membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman berada di kumpulan orang-orang macam mereka. Meski mereka tahu asal usul keluarga Sakura itu bagaimana, tapi karena mereka adalah teman –sahabat Sasuke, maka sudah seharusnya mereka memperlakukan dan menerima baik sosok Sakura.

"Ternyata kalian teman lama?" Tanya Neji.

"Ya begitulah. Dulu waktu masih di Hokaido, Ayah Sakura itu karyawan kepercayaan ayahku. Sakura juga berhasil menolongku dari kejaran anjing galak yang mengejarku saat itu.." Kata Naruto.

"Mengejar anjing galak?" Tanya Sai.

"Iya, waktu itu Naruto-kun berlari dikejar anjing galak sambil menangis ke arahku. Aku sedang pulang membeli beberapa cup ramen. Aku mengambil kayu yang ada di dekatku untuk mengusir anjing galak itu. Beruntung anjing itu langsung pergi, tapi Naruto-kun tak henti-hentinya menangis, aku kasih dia ramen yang aku bawa…" Sambung Sakura.

"Aku menerima ramen cup dari Sakura-chan, lalu di rumah aku memakannya dan itu enak sekali.. Mulai saat itu aku menjadi maniak ramen. Aku juga berteman baik dengan Sakura-chan. Hingga pada akhirnya, aku mendengar jika ayah Sakura-chan mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ayah dan sejak itu, aku tak lagi bisa menemui Sakura-chan.."

Naruto tidak tahu jika tak lama setelah itu, ayah Sakura meninggal dunia.

"Gomen Naruto-kun, banyak hal yang terjadi pada keluarga kami.."

"Sakura-chan, aku senang akhirnya Naruto-kun berhasil menemukanmu kembali. Kau tahu, Naruto-kun selalu menceritakan tentang teman masa kecilnya kepadaku.. Aku kira ia hanya menghayal, tapi ternyata Naruto-kun memang benar. Nyatanya, saat ini, di hadapanku, sosok teman masa kecil Naruto-kun sedang tersenyum manis.. Tapi aku sedikit kecewa juga.." Kata Hinata.

"Hee? Kenapa, apa aku menyakitimu, Hinata-san?" Tanya Sakura. Yang lain juga lumayan penasaran.

"Kita ini pernah berkenalan, kita pernah masuk di kelas yang sama, di SMP Konoha, ya walau hanya sebentar karena aku harus pindah sekolah.." Jawab Hinata.

Ya ampun, ternyata tingat kebodohanku separah ini. Kenapaaku susah sekali mengingat masa laluku sih? Ayolah, jangan buat dirimu itu terkesan jahat…" Batin Sakura. Sepertinya ia memang harus berusaha lebih keras. Beban nama Uchiha rupanya sangat berat untuk ia tanggung. "Hee… Kau Hyuga yang itu, yang dulu rambutnya pendek?"

"Hm, tentu saja! Siapa lagi Sakura-chan…"

"Gomeenn, aku terlambat menyadarinya.. Maaf, habisnya kau terlihat jauh berbeda.."

"Manusia kan memang bisa berubah.. Contohnya Sakura-chan yang dulu cantik sekarang semakin cantik. Hei Sasuke, apa kau tahu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Apa?" Jawab ketus Sasuke. Ia rada kesal karena Sakura terlihat mengabaikannya karena sibuk membalas pertanyaan teman-temannya.

"Sakura-chan dulu jadi incaran anak seSMP loh, terutama senior-senior kelas 3…"

"Moo, itu hanya gosip, Hinata-chan.." Sanggah Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Sakura-chan kan memang cantik, wajar saja jadi incaran.." Sela Naruto yang diamini Sai dan Neji.

"Intinya, dunia memang sempit ya.. Kita dipertemukan di rumah ini.. Sasuke-kun, arigato, kau membuat kami semua bertemu teman masa kecil kami…" Kata Hinata.

"Benar itu.."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja. "Padahal aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Itu ulah kakek." Batin Sasuke.

Sudahlah.

"Oh iya, Sakura, Sasuke, maaf ya waktu kalian menikah aku tidak bisa datang, ada pekerjaan yang benar-benar tidak bisa aku tinggalkan. Tapi, Naruto-kun melakukan video call denganku, aku jadi bisa melihat acara pernikahan kalian yang sangat meriah itu. Kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan pangeran dan tuan putri dari negeri dongeng." Kata Hinata.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, Hinata-san…"

Hinata tersenyum senang. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah kotak cukup besar dari tas yang ia bawa. "Ini, hadiah untuk pernikahanmu, Sakura-chan…" Kata Hinata.

Sakura menerima hadiah itu. "A-arigato gozaimasu.. Aku senang.."

Oh ya, Sakura ingat jika ia juga menerima kado dari sahabat tersayangnya, Karin. Kado itu belum ia buka sampai sekarang. Sepertinya ia jadi penasaran dengan isi kotak bercover cantik dengan hiasan pitah warna warni itu.

.

.

SAKURA'S POV

Makan malam baru saja usai. Sudah pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit rupanya. Hari ini cukup melelahkan. Kakiku bahkan masih terasa sakit. Bengkak saat memakai high heals saat menikah saja masih terasa. Belum sembuh tapi sudah harus belajar dansa tadi siang.

Sasuke, apa dia itu tidak memiliki rasa lelah sama sekali?

Menjadi orang kaya dengan banyak pelayan yang melayani memang rasanya apa-apa terlihat mudah. Tinggal suruh, ada saja yang akan melakukan perintah itu. Lain dengan diriku yang aslinya bukan dari kalangan berada. Aku terbiasa melakukan semua hal dengan sendirian, lalu aku dinikahi oleh orang kaya, tiba-tiba apa-apa ada yang membantu, rasanya tenangaku sama sekali tidak berguna.

Aku ingin memasak, para pelayan menyuruhku bersantai karena mereka akan memasak apapun yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin membantu membereskan meja makan, mereka juga tidak memperbolehkanku..

Haah, tidakkah aku merasa jika aku menjadi orang yang pemalas?

Aku akui aku memang lelah, tapi cadangan tenagaku masih banyak.. Aku memang layaknya tuan putri yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi istri yang baik?

Ah, istri ya?

Agak malu juga dengan statusku saat ini. Sungguh, aku benar-benar merasa sangat malu. Aku ini sudah menikah ya?

Iya, sudah..

Apa sih yang sebaiknya dilakukan oleh seorang istri jika semua pekerjaan rumah sudah ada yang menghandle?

Melayani suami dengan baik?

Ah, aku tidak bisa menjaminnya. Lagian, aku dan Sasuke itu cocok apanya coba? Yang ada kami itu selalu berdebat hal-hal kecil yang dibesar-besarkan.

Sebentar, aku agak bingung dengan kata melayani itu.. Kenapa ibu tidak menjelaskannya lebih jauh sih? Maksudnya melayani itu mengambilkan barang-berang yang suami minta? Menuruti perkataan suami? Atau me-melayani di-di a-atas ran-jang?

WUAAA, TIDAK-TIDAK…

Mikir apa kau ini, Sakura, sadarlah!

Itu wajar karena aku maupun Sasuke itu sudah dewasa, apalagi kami juga sudah menikah.. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi, bukankah melakukan 'itu' sebaiknya dilandasi atas dasar cinta?

Haah, aku tidak tahu..

Kenapa aku jadi berpikiran aneh seperti ini..

Huushh huuushh, ayo singkirkan pikiran-pikiran seperti itu!

Jika ada yang mengetahuinya, aku pasti akan malu sekali…

Jika Sasuke mengetahuinya, aku pasti akan ditindasnya habis-habisan!

Sudah, lebih baik aku membuka kado-kado ini saja, mumpung Sasuke sedang tidak ada di kamar.. hehe

END OF SAKURA'S POV

.

Sakura melepas pita yang menghiasi kotak kado itu. Ia juga melepaskan kertas pembungkus kotak kado itu. Mengamatinya perlahan. Dengan semangat penuh penasaran, Sakura membuka isi kado itu. Ia terdiam. Tanda tanya besar muncul di benaknya.

"Nani sore wa? Kain?" Gumam Sakura. Ia lantas mengambil dan mengangkat segundukan kain yang ada di dalam kotak kado itu.

Sakura melebarkan segundukkan kain itu untuk memastikan apa sebenarnya kain itu. Matanya langsung melotot selebar-lebarnya, mulutnya menganga, aura di belakangnya serasa hitam kelabu..

"Lingeri?" Kata Sakura saat mendapati kain yang ada di dalam kado itu rupanya sebuah lingeri/ pakaian tidur yang sangat tipis dan transparan. Sudah begitu warnanya hitam dan terlihat sangat seksi. "KAARRRIIINNN.. Apa-apaan bocah itu? Dia pikir aku ini apa? Kenapa memberiku hadiah yang seperti ini?"

Sakura kembali memperhatikan lingeri itu. "Jika aku memakainya, apa yang akan terjadi? Apa yang akan terjadi jika Sasuke melihat pakaian seperti ini? Aku harus menyembunyikannya! Aku tidak mau ia mengira aku ini wanita murahan! Jangan sampai ternoda harga diriku apalagi di depannya!" Sakura mengeratkan gengganggaman tangannya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia memantapkan pikirannya! Semangat pantang menyerah demi harga dirinya!

"Kau sedang apa, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke yang tanpa Sakura sadari sudah berdiri bersandar di daun pintu kamar mereka.

Sakura terlonjak kaget dan langsung menyembunyikan lingeri yang ada di tangannya. Ia menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ah-ahaha, Sa-Sasuke, kau sudah berapa lama di situ?"

"Dari kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu seperti orang aneh?"

"A-aaa, souka.. Aku tidak aneh, Sasuke! Aku hanya meregangkankan otot leherku yang se-sedikit pegal saja…"

"Cara berbohongmu buruk sekali.. Apa yang kau sembunyikan itu, Sakura?" Sasuke berjalan mendekat.

Sakura gelagapan. Mungkin ia meemang menyembunyikan dari Sasuke. Tapi barang yang ia sembunyikan bukan suatu barang yang kiranya wajar? Ah, entahlah Sakura hanya tidak ingin saja jika barang itu diketahui oleh Sasuke. Malu adalah alasan pastinya.

"A-aku ti-tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu apapun darimu, Sasuke…"

"Perlihatkan apa yang kau sembunyikan itu, Sakura!"

"Tidak ada, Sasuke.."

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan ke dua tanganmu! Biarkan aku melihatnya, Sakura!"

Haruskah Sakura menyerah? "Ettoo.. Gomen, aku tidak bisa, Sasuke.." Sakura menundukkan kepalannya karena merasa malu. Pipinya terasa memanas.

"Hmm, jadi kau tidak menuruti kata-kata su-a-mi-mu ya?" Sasuke kembali berjalan lebih mendekat.

"Jika kau melihatnya kau pasti akan syok!"

"Aku tidak mudah syok, Sakura! Cepat perlihatkan itu!"

Sakura bersikeras tidak mau. Ia terus saja menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke terlihat kesal karena ia tidak mau siapapun mengalahkannya, termasuk Sakura-istrinya sendiri.

Sasuke berjalan semakin mendekat, Sakura mundur cepat hingga akhirnya langkahnya tertahan oleh ranjang king size miliknya dan Sasuke.

"Ini, bu-bukan suatu hal yang pantas untuk kau lihat, Sasuke.."

"Aku tidak suka kau menyembunyikan apapun dariku, Sakura! Cepat berikan!"

"Sasuke, kumohon menyerahlah untuk mengetahuinya.."

"Aku tidak mengenal kata menyerah.."

Sasuke terus berjalan mendekat. Sakura yang tertahan sisi ranjang akhirnya terjatuh di ranjang. Ia masih berusaha menyembunyikan lingeri itu di balik tubuhnya.

Melihat keadaan Sakura yang terpojok, Sasuke lantas menindih tubuh Sakura yang sedang terjatuh di atas ranjang dengan tangan masih di belakang tubuh untuk menyembunyikan lingeri. Tubuhnya tidak menempel dengan tubuh Sakura karena ia masih menopang tubuhnya dengan ke dua lututnya.

"Jika kau tiduran dengan ke dua tangan di belakang tubuh seperti itu, kau akan membuat ke dua tanganmu terkilir, Sakura!" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang ada di bawahnya.

Sakura lantas mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menahan beban tubuh Sasuke yang ia rasa semakin memangkas jarak darinya, sementara tangan kanannya masih setia menyembunyikan lingeri tipis itu dari belakang tubuhnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya tatkala Sasuke mencoba meraih lingeri yang ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa banyak bergerak karena Sasuke mengunci tubuh rampingnya.

"Sasuke, menyingkirlah dari atas tubuhku! Beraaatt!"

"Berikan dulu, Sakura!"

"Kumohon.."

Mereka saling merebut dan saling mempertahankan. Tak ada yang menggalah di antara ke duanya. Sasuke terus memaksa Sakura dan Sakura tidak mau menunjukkannya.

Sakura berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak karena tangan kirinya lantas dihempas dengan mudahnya dan ditahan oleh tangan kiri Sasuke. Sakura hanya mampu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan apa yang ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya meski ia hanya bisa menggunakan tangan kanannya saja karena tangan kirinya sudah dicengkram erat oleh tangan kiri Sasuke.

Ego untuk tetap kekeuh dengan pendirian masing-masing membuat mereka berdua berusaha sekuat tenanga untuk saling merebut dan saling mempertahankan. Bahkan karena saking lamanya tak ada yang mau mengalah membuat mereka berdua kelelahan. Keringat mulai keluar dari dalam tubuh mereka.

Tangan kanan Sasuke berusaha mencari apa yang Sakura sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya itu. Sasuke akui tenaga Sakura itu luar biasa meski Sakura hanya menggunakan tangan kanannya saja untuk menyembunyikan barang yang membuatnya penasaran. Efek kerja partime di kafe? Bisa saja, Sakura lawan yang tangguh juga.

hah, hah, hah,

Nafas kelelahan keduanya saling memburu. Mereka berdua sadar, mereka berdua juga sudah lelah. Tapi siapa yang mengalah duluan, maka dia yang kalah, dan sombongnya mereka, mereka tidak mau melakukannya.

Ketika Sasuke lengah, Sakura langsung bergerak cepat mencoba menyingkirkan Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya. Tapi karena tubuh Sasuke lebih besar darinya, apa daya, gerakkannya tak mampu membuat Sasuke menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

"Sasuke, menyingkirlah… ber..huuupp…"

Sakura justru membuat keseimbangan Sasuke goyah dan karena itu Sasuke yang tak dapat mempertahankan ke dua lututnya membuat dirinya jatuh dan menimpa tubuh Sakura.

Sakura bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuh Sasuke menindihnya tanpa sekat, hanya baju tidur saja yang memisahkan.

Tunggu sebentar..

Tak hanya itu saja..

Sakura merasakan hal lain menimpanya..

Ini terasa lembut, sedikit basah, dan kenyal?

" _Tadi, sebelum ini… Aku benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang tak mau mengalah denganku itu. Kenapa dia tidak mau mengerti sih? Lingeri itu bukan hal yang pantas untuk dia lihat! Aku harus mempertahankannya! Aku tak akan membiarkan Sasuke melihatnya!... Aku mengerahkan semua tenagaku untuk mengalahkannya, pada akhirnya aku hanya membuatnya tumbang dan justru menimpa tubuhku. Aku memejamkan ke dua mataku karena takut jika Sasuke akan jatuh menimpa kepalaku. Aku yakin itu pasti akan menyakitkan… Berat sekali tubuhnya itu!.. Tapi ini aneh, aku tahu tubuh Sasuke memang menindihku karena ulahku barusan, tapi apa ini? Ada sesuatu yang aneh menempel di bibirku? Aku tak berani membuka ke dua mataku, tapi aku masih penasaran dengan sesuatu yang aneh ini di bibirku. Sesuatu itu terasa lembut, agak basah, dan kenyal? Hah, apa ini? Aku bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan udara hangat di wajahku? Imajinasiku semakin membingungkan saja… Daripada aku penasaran dibuatnya, lebih baik aku membuka ke dua mataku saja. Aku harus memastikannya.."_ Batin Sakura.

Sakura membuka ke dua matanya, hal pertama yang ia lihat di depan matanya adalah dua pelupuk mata yang terpejam begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Rambut hitam emo sebagian menggelitik pipi mulusnya. Rambut hitam emo itu terlihat mencuat ke belakang.

Hitam emo? Mencuat?

Entah apa, tiba-tiba jatungnya Sakura berdetak tak beraturan. Dag dig dug dag dig dug, semakin ia terdiam, semakin cepat jantungya berdetak, ditambah ia yang kelelahan membuatnya semakin sulit untuk bernafas.

Mata Sakura semakin melebar saat melihat ke dua pelupuk mata itu membuka. Waktu terasa berhenti sejenak. Membiarkan dua insan manusia itu menikmatinya. Menikmati hasrat yang tak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Semakin lama rasanya semakin menggoda dan menggila..?

Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan..

Bersentuhan?

Apa artinya?

MEREKA BERDUA BERCIUMAN, BODOH!

BERCIUMAN!

Tapi..

Tidak sengaja..

" _Sakura sialan, tenaganya tidak main-main untuk ukuran seorang cewek. Kenapa dia kolot sekali sih? Tinggal tujukkan saja apa yang ia sembunyikan, apa susahnya?.. Siaall.. Dia berhasil menjatuhkanku.. Aku membuka mataku.. Aku melihat wajah Sakura di hadapanku. Wajahnya terlihat memerah.. Ada apa dengannya? Demam?.. Wajah Sakura terlihat sangat err cantik jika dilihat dari sedekat ini.. Matanya juga indah.. Hidungnya.. Bibirnya terlihat… Maniss… Bibir? Manis? Ah Sakura berada di depanku rupanya.. Matte kudasai, Sakura?... Sakura? Di depanku? Bibir? Manis?.. Hoi hoi, apa yang baru saja terjadi?.. Aku terjatuh ke hadapan Sakura dan ak-u… men-menciumnya…"_ Batin Sasuke yang entah malah mikir kemana-mana.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"…."

"…"

" _Sasuke, ka?"_

" _Sakura, ka?"_

"…"

"SASUKE?"

"SAKURA?"

"…"

"HUUUAAAAAA…."

Sakura maupun Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajah mereka untuk menghindari tatapan keduanya. Ini memalukan sekali. Wajah rasanya terasa semakin panas saja. Sakura yakin 100% jika wajahnya pasti akan semerah tomat, buah kesukaan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya terlihat semburat tipis di pipi putih pucatnya. Sasuke juga tak kalah malunya dengan Sakura. Bagaimanapun bagi mereka berdua ciuman itu sangat cepat dan tanpa diduga. Apalagi itu adalah ciuman sacral karena bagi Sakura maupun Sasuke, ciuman mereka saat itu adalah ciuman yang pertama kali mereka lakukan.

Pertama kali!

First kiss!

"Wow, pasangan pengantin baru yang sedang membara… Jika kalian berdua ingin melakukan 'itu', setidaknya tutuplah pintu kamar kalian!" Goda Mikoto, ibu Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura maupun Sasuke sangat kaget dengan suara yang 'mengganggu' acara mereka. Sasuke langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia kaget bukan main. Ibunya itu kira-kira sudah berapa lama ya berdiri di pintu kamarnya dan Sakura?

Sasuke tahu jika apa yang ia lakukan dengan Sakura bukan hal 'aneh' dalam konteks ibunya. Ia hanya sedang saling berebut sesuatu yang Sakura sembunyikan darinya. Bukankah itu bukan hal yang aneh?

Namun karena melihat ekspresi ibunya yang seperti itu, pasti ada hal yang aneh..

Bagaimana tidak aneh?

Bayangkan saja, Ibunya Sasuke melihat kedua anaknya sedang dalam masa indah-indahnya sebagai pasangan pengantin baru. Di depan mata Ibu Sasuke, ia melihat jika anak semata wayangnya sedang mendominasi menantunya, Sakura. Lihat saja posisi itu, Sasuke di atas dan Sakura di bawah.. WOW, bukankah itu posisi yang menggoda?

Bukan salah ibu Sasuke jika ia memiliki pemikiran seperti itu…

"I-ibu?" Kata Sasuke terbata.

Sakura bangkit dari tidurannya, tapi masih di bawah Sasuke. Ia lantas melihat ibu mertuanya sedang senyum-senyum menggoda di depan pintu. "I-ibu mertua…"

"Haha, kalian ini tidak sabaran sekali padahal baru setengah delapan loh.. Nah Sasuke, maaf ya sepertinya kau harus cepat 'menyelesaikannya', jika sudah selesai, cepatlah temui kakekmu di ruang keluarga! Dia tidak suka menunggu loh… Sakura, sepertinya kau harus bersabar malam ini.." Kata Ibu Sasuke. Ia membalikan badannya dan tersenyum senang. Ia kembali menoleh dan melihat ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya bingung. "Ibu benar-benar ingin segera menambah anggota keluarga baru di rumah ini… Sakura, ganbatte!" Lanjutnya lalu bergegas pergi dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling menoleh satu sama lain.

"Anggota keluarga baru?" Kata mereka bersamaan.

Anggota baru dalam keluarga dari dirinya dan Sasuke maksudnya anak?

ANAK?

" _Anak maksud ibu mertua? HOIIII, mana mungkin! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke menyentuhku! Tidak akan!... Aku tidak mau mengalami masa-masa seperti orang busung lapar! Tidak mau!... Tunggu, tapi, bukankah itu bagian dari tugasku?... Setelah aku memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, aku harus sudah siap dengan hal seperti ini… Aku melihat ke arah Sasuke yang ada di depanku, aku memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut, wajah, tubuh, tangan, kaki, ia masih duduk di pangkuanku.. Lalu aku melihat ke perut rataku.. Jika itu terjadi, maka aka nada kehidupan di perutku. Nanti perutku juga akan membesar karena ulah Sasuke… Hiiiiiii… Tidak-tidak!"_ Batin Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia sering melamun dan di akhiri dengan gelengan kepala. Kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini semakin terlihat saja.

Sasuke hanya mengamati tingkah Sakura yang memang sudah ia sadari jika istrinya itu memang 'aneh'. Sering melamun, seolah memikirkan sesuatu, lalu menggelengkan kepala seperti orang bodoh.

"Jangan berimajinasi yang bukan-bukan hanya karena kata-kata dari Ibu, Sakura!" Kata Sasuke.

Rasanya Sasuke mengganggu angan-angannya. "TIDAK AKAN!... SASUKE NO BAKA, MENYINGKIRLAH, BERAAAAT!" Sakura mendorong kasar tubuh Sasuke yang ada di depannya.

Sasuke terjatuh ke lantai kamar mereka. Ia terlihat sedang kesakitan.

"Issh, kau fikir perlakuanmu itu pantas kau lakukan, Sakura?" Kata Sasuke.

"Maaf, habisnya kau tidak menyingkir dari tubuhku, kau kan berat…"

Sasuke bangkit dari jatuhnya. Pantatnya sakit sekali. Tapi tak apa, toh ia menang. Ia berhasil mengambil apa yang Sakura sembunyikan darinya.

Sakura baru sadar jika ia kehilangan lingeri dari tangan kanannya. Ia langsung melihat ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ah, berakhir sudah…

Sakura menundukkan kepalannya..

Sasuke lalu mengamati sesuatu yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran. Butuh perjuangan berat untuk mengambilnya dari Sakura… Menurutnya, yang ada di tangannya saat ini seperti kain, ada rendanya. Apa ini? Ia yang memang sudah penasaran langsung melebarkan kain itu dan… ya, ekspresi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura saat pertama kali melihat kain itu ia tunjukkan.

"Ko-kore wa…" Sasuke mengamati lingeri itu dan melihat ke arah Sakura. Lingeri-Sakura, Sakura-lingeri..

"Su-sudah kubilang itu bukan sesuatu hal yang pantas Sasuke lihat, kan?" Sakura bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menyambar lingeri itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?"

"Haruskah aku bilang, 'ini pakaian dalam', Sasuke tidak boleh melihatnya?'… Mengertilah Sasuke, itu memalukan.."

"Hah, membuang tenangaku saja! Sudahlah, aku akan menemui kakek. Kau tidurlah!"

"Hm.. Ne, Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Maaf aku sudah mendorongmu tadi.."

"Tak apa.."

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan Sakura. Ia menutup pelan pintu kamar mereka. Hari ini ia akui ia membuat banyak hal yang merepotkan. Berdansa dengan Sakura, kakinya lumayan sakit karena beberapa kali terinjak heals Sakura. Untung ia memakai sepatu, bagaimana kalau tidak? Bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya, ia malah sering dicuekin oleh Sakura yang terlihat asyik sendiri. Giliran ia bisa bersama Sakura, rencana bercandanya dengan Sakura justru berakhir dengan pantat yang sakit. Sudah begitu, Ibunya malah semakin kepo saja semenjak kedatangan Sakura di mansion Uchiha.

" _Apa yang Sasuke fikirkan setelah ini? Huwaaa, ini memalukan sekali…"_ Batin Sakura sambil memegangi bibirnya. Di sana, di bibir tipisnya, ada bekas bibir Sasuke. Ciuman tak sengaja dari suaminya. Ia hanya bisa memandangi pintu kamar yang baru saja tertutup rapat itu…

Semenjak ada Sakura di mansion ini, di hidupnya pula, Sasuke mulai mengalami banyak hal. Salah satunya, rasanya semua yang awalnya terlihat mudah untuk seorang Sasuke, tiba-tiba terasa sulit dan kemudahan itu rasanya semakin menjauhinya. Ya memang menarik sih karena semua menjadi sulit untuk diprediksi..

Tetap saja, Sakura banyak mengobrak-abrik hidupnya..

Ia menjadi sok peduli, ia menadi memiliki tanggungan, ia ingin mengerjai Sakura, ia ingin membantu Sakura menjadi sosok Uchiha yang layak, ia ingin ini.. ingin itu..

" _Sakura…"_ Batin Sasuke sesaat setelah menutup pintu kamar mereka. Sasuke mengigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi anatara dirinya dengan Sakura.

Sasuke kembali teringat insiden yang baru saja ia alami dengan Sakura. Berebut sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran, mencium Sakura mesti tidak sengaja, dan ternyata, apa yang ia perebutkan dengan Sakura itu hanyalah sebuah lingeri! Lingeri tipis, sangat transparan, dan terlihat seksi…

Otak Sasuke mulai mengumpulkan pertanyaan. Pertanyaan yang membuatnya jauh lebih penasaran dari pada mengetahui apa yang Sakura sembunyikan darinya..

" _Kira-kira, jika Sakura memakainya akan seperti apa ya?... Hoi, hoi, luruskan pikiranmu, Sasuke! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hah? Mendokusai!"_

Sasuke membuang jauh pemikiran anehnya itu. Saat ini yang jauh lebih penting adalah permainannya dengan sang kakek. Ia harus focus jika ia ingin cepat bernafas lega dengan kemenangan di genggamannya. Ia harus menang melawan kakeknya! Ia sudah menerima kekalahan awal dengan menikahi Sakura atas kehendak sang kakek, maka ia juga akan menuntut bayar dari apa yang sudah ia turuti dari kakeknya itu.

Itu adalah langkah awal untuk membuat sang kakek kalah!

…

 **Ruang keluarga…**

Kakek Madara terlihat sedang menikmati secangkir kopinya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat merasakan manis dan pahitnya kopi berpadu sempurna di lidah tuannya. Mata senjanya sibuk mengamati beberapa berkas yang ia bawa pulang dari kantor. Mengamati, membaca, melihat, memperhatikan dengan seksama, dan mempelajari baik-baik apa yang seharusnya menjadi solusi setelahnya. Kakek Madara tidak pernah bosan melakukan hal itu.

"Bukankah kakek selalu bilang jika rumah ini hanya untuk keluarga, bukan untuk bekerja layaknya di kantor?" Kata Sasuke yang langsung duduk berhadapan dengan sang kakek.

Kakek Madara meletakkan berkas-berkas kerjaannya. "Hmm, Sasuke ka? Urusan dengan istrimu sudah selesai ya? Ibumu terlihat senang sekali tadi.."

"Sudah.. Lagi pula itu hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman ibu saja.. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya.."

"Hm, souka?.. Tapi, jika kau ingin melakukan dengannya rasanya itu wajar. Bukankah kau sudah menikahinya? Kau memiliki hak itu, Sasuke…"

Kakek Madara justru menjadi tertarik membahas hal seperti ini dengan cucu kesayangannya. Ia tahu betul bagaimana karakter Sasuke yang sedari kecil ia besarkan. Sasuke itu sangat kaku mengenai hal-hal seperti ini. Sedari lahir tanpa ayah, membuat Sasuke kehilangan figure sosok seorang ayah. Ia memang kakek kandung Sasuke, tapi ia memiliki banyak tanggungan pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sangat menyayangi Sasuke lebih dari apapun. Namun ia tak bisa menyediakan waktu lebih untuk Sasuke setiap saat. Ia menyayangi Sasuke bukan berarti ia harus menmanjakan cucunya itu. Ia justru harus mengajari cucunya bagaimana memiliki keinginan dan cara untuk mendapatkan. Dalam hidup itu harus bertarung untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Sasuke memang memiliki segala kekayaannya, tapi ia tidak akan membuat Sasuke terlena dengan kemudahan untuk menggantikannya suatu saat nanti. Hidup itu sulit dan ia sadar betul untuk membuat Sasuke lebih kuat dan kuat lagi..

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu.."

"Tidak apa belum, Sasuke?.. Kau akan semakin dewasa dan kau akan segera menyadari jika suatu saat kau membutuhkan hal seperti itu.."

"…"

"Kalau laki-laki normal pasti akan melakukannya.."

"Aku normal, Kek.."

"Ah so.. Jika seperti itu rasanya Kakek tak perlu menghawatirkanmu.."

"…"

"Nah Sasuke, kau memutuskan untuk menikahinya, buatlah dia bahagia di duniamu! Tunjukkanlah martabat seorang Uchiha. Jangan seperti ayahmu! Kakek tidak ingin gagal mendidik lagi.."

"Aku akan melakukannya asal permintaanku Kakek penuhi.."

"Masih terlalu awal kita memulai permainan ini, Sasuke…"

"Permain sudah dimulai semenjak aku memutuskan akan menikahinya, Kek.."

"Kau ini tidak sabaran ya.. Terlalu ambisius juga untuk hal-hal seperti ini.."

"Aku hanya meniru karakter darimu, Kek.."

"Benar juga, kau memang cucuku!.. Santailah sebentar, Sasuke! Nikmati dulu pernikahanmu dengan Sakura! Kakek tak hanya meminta kau menikahinya, tapi juga membahagiakannya dengan segala upayamu!"

"…"

"Jangan kira hanya dengan kau sudah menikahinya lalu Kakek menuruti permintaanmu, permainan kita selesai begitu saja! Permainan kita akan panjang, Sasuke.. Kita bahkan belum memasukkan 'orang lain' yang menjadi tambahan pemain utama…"

"Dia bukan orang lain, Kek!"

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi perlu kau ingat, jangan pernah coba-coba ikut permainan tanpa memikirkan resiko terburuknya! Ketahuilah, tak selamanya pengorbanan besar menghasilkan kemenangan yang membahagiakan!"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya!"

"Bocah nakal.."

.Kakek dan cucu itu tersenyum penuh arti…

" _Aku tidak akan kalah!"_

.

 **To be continue…**

 **.**

.

 **Yey, udah sampe chp 7, makasih sudah setia ngikutin.. Gomen gak bisa balas review..**

 **Chapter kali ini memang agak panjang 5K+, lebih panjang dari chapter2 sebelumnya… ya semoga saja suka ya.. Aku sadar chapter ini memang lumayan lebay, tapi gimana ya, biar ceritanya tambah panjang aja? Hahah.. dipanjang2in tapi gak asyik ya sama saja bohong… Terserahlah..**

 **Sok jadi romantic, tapi gagal… Gwe banget… XD**

 **Bagaimana jika aku membuat FF rated M? Ada yang setuju? (Tapi aku tidak yakin sama sekali dengan rated M itu! Aku membaca FF rated M, tapi rada menjijikan gmana gitu, aku skip biasanya..) Aku tahu, reaksi orang tentang rated M itu beda-beda… Ada yang suka, ada yang enggak, ada yang biasa saja..**

 **Koment ya jika ingin aku membuat FF rated M! Hhahha..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Aku senang kalian masih mengikuti FF SAKURA'S LOVE STORY ini… Aku tahu kok ceritanya emang biasa banget.. ngepop gitu saja.. enggak bisa ngesastra soalnya.. ayolah, ini hanya komedi romantic.. jadi ya.. ya .. ya… embuh ah, aku dewe ae bingung arep kepiye. Heh, jiwa aslinya penulis keluar.**

 **Di sini ada yang orang Jawa? Haha… Salam kenal..**

 **Oh, mau kenalan? Besok last chapter tak kasih tahu ..**

 **Enggak?**

 **Aku mendunduk dan tersenyum… "Ya sudahlah…" Tiba-tiba mas Bondan Prakoso bawa gitar dan nyanyi bareng… #Jangan dipercaya, bohong kok… Eh tapi ini kan FF, di dunia FF apa aja boleh.. Nah Loh…**

…

 **sudah… mangga yen mau dibaca… XD Bahasanya campur aduk… Yo ben, aku bangga kok jadi diriku sendiri…**

 **Thanks to all readers and all reviewers…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Uzumaki Karin, Ino Yamanaka, Shimura Sai, Namikaze Naruto, Madara Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya Cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC,**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

.

.

,

Yamanaka Ino, seorang model yang sangat terkenal di seantero penjuru Jepang tengah duduk di ruang tunggu Bandara, Konoha International Airport. Tubuh ramping dan sexy-nya terbungkus busana anggun dan berkelas, sangat cocok untuk seorang fashionable seperti dirinya.

Wajah ayu dan rupawanya semakin terlihat dengan riasan make up tipis dengan model rambut sederhananya, tie up, ekor kuda. Ino memang selalu terlihat cantik, tanpa atau dengan make up sekalipun. Anggun, menawan, tinggi semampai, ya itulah memang dirinya. Terkenal, pintar, dan dihormati, ya, itu memang layaknya sudah menjadi kodratnya sejak lahir. Kaya? Jangan dipertanyakan status sosialnya karena itu juga sudah pasti! Putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka ini memang dianugerahi hidup penuh kesempurnaan.

Lupakan dengan segala kesempurnaan seorang model terkenal yang sebentar lagi akan menjelajah dunia internasional ini. Pada dasarnya ia juga hanyalah manusia, insan murnii ciptaan Tuhan. Manusia dengan banyak perasaan dan banyak ekspresi, sama dengan insan manusia lainya.

Kadang bibirnya tersenyum, tapi hatinya merasa lain. Kadang pula itu menjadi beban pikirannya. Ino tahu, ia memang tak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini. Namun setiap kali ia mencoba mengalihkannya, semakin sesak saja rasa di dadanya.

Bukankah itu tidak nyaman?

Merasa kesal, sesak, terasa terbebani, mungkin juga sakit, tapi tidak tahu apa penyebabnya…

Sungguh, jika ada obat pengilang rasa tidak nyamannya itu, meski harganya 10 Milyar pun, Ino tak akan menyesal untuk membelinya.

Terlalu berlebihan kah? Yakinlah, Ino adalah tipe wanita yang kekeuh dengan pendiriannya. Ia bahkan berani mengorbankan banyak hal untuk menjadi seorang model profesionalnya. Disadari atau belum, ia juga sudah mengorbankan perasaannya.

"Yamanaka-san, ayo, kita harus segera masuk pesawat!" Kata Konan, manager Ino.

"Hai.." Kata Ino.

Ino bangkit dari singgasananya. Ia memakai kaca mata hitam yang sedari tadi hanya sebagai penghias kepalanya. Ia berjalan anggung khas model, lalu menyeret ringan koper mini berwarna hitam miliknya.

Berjalan dengan penuh irama, percaya diri, meski dalam hati ada yang berat. Itulah Ino, wanita anggung yang selalu pandai menyembunyikan emosinya di depan public.

Model?

Ya, model, bukan aktris, modelpun harus bisa mengendalikan emosinya loh.. apalagi mimic wajah, dan Ino sangat ahli dalam hal itu…

"Selamat tinggal Jepang, selamat tinggal Tokyo.. selamat tinggal juga Sas.. Ah, buat apa aku mengatakannya, toh aku akan kembali lagi sebulan kemudian.. Aku pasti akan menjadi model terkenal di Prancis… Tapi, ada rasa yang mengganjal di hati.. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menyikapinya.. Jika ini hanya rasa gugupku saja karena akan go international, seharusnya setelah sampai di Paris, itu semua akan hilang, kan?.. Ini keputusanku, aku harus bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya…" Batin Ino sesaat sebelum pesawat lepas landas meninggalkan Jepang.

…

 **.**

"Bebek kurang ajar, beraninya kau memberi hadiah aneh itu kepadaku... Kau tahu, itu seakan memberi kesan jika aku ini wanita yang nakal. Karin no Baka!" Kesal Sakura pada Karin tentang kado tempo hari yang ia dan Sasuke perebutkan. Lingeri super tipis, transparan, dan berwarna hitam.

Karin tertawa senang. Rencananya memberi kejutan pada jidat lebar sahabatya itu rupanya berhasil dengan sempurna. "Hei, kau harusnya bersyukur karena aku merelakan uang sakuku selama sebulan untuk memberi lingeri super mahal itu… Itu sangat mahal hal hal hal!..."

"Jika itu sangat mahal, kenapa kau malah membelinya? Kau ini bodoh apa bagaimana sih? Itu hanya pakaian dalam, dan kau menghabiskan uang sakumu selama sebulan untuk membayarnya.. Kau gila ya?"

"Yaelah, apa sih yang tidak buatmu, Sakura-chan.. Kau menikah, aku senang sekali, makanya, sebagai sahabatmu, yang super cantik ini dan baik hati, meski aku mengorbankan uangku cukup banyak, aku ikhlas kok.. Setidaknya kau bilang terima kasih.."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang.. "Maaf, terima kasih Karin.. Aku sudah sangat senang kau hadir di acara pernikahanku, tapi jika kau ingin memberikanku kado, setidaknya kau juga menimang-nimang pantas tidak dengan budget yang kau memiliki. Jika seperti ini, kau hanya menghamburkan uangmu saja…"

"Hooi, Nyonya Uchiha, jika aku membelikanmu barang murah, apa komentar Sasuke, hah? Sasuke itu orang kaya, super kaya malahan, jadi jika aku memberimu hadiah dengan harga murah, mau ditaruh mana mukaku ini…"

"Mukamu masih ada di tempatnya kok… Hahaha…"

Karin memanyunkan bibirnya.. "Sakura jidat, aku serius…"

"Iya, maaf, sepertinya jika kau menikah nanti, aku juga harus memberimu kado yang mahal juga…"

Karin kembali moody. "Jika aku menikah nanti, pastikan kau mengadoku mobil sport ya…"

Sakura melebarkan matanya. "HEEEEEE… Kau gila ya, mana aku punya uang sebanyak itu!"

"Minta Sasuke-kun-mu itu dong! Dia kan kaya, aku yakin, uangnya itu bisa untuk membeli 1000 mobil sport, malah sisa banyak.."

"Kau pikir dia itu banker yang punya banyak stok mobil di garasi mobil, dealer mobil, hah? Kau ini… Sudah aku bilang kan, harga diriku di keluarga ini, mungkin di hadapannya juga hanyalah seharaga uang seratus juta, sebuah cincin berlian, dan darah 250 cc saja!.. Aku ini tak punya apa-apa, Karin yang manis sampai disukai semut.."

"Huh, kau ini, aku tahu keluarga Uchiha itu kaya raya. Satu hal yang wajib untuk kau ketahui, keluarga Uchiha itu keluarga yang terpandang, terhormat di kalangan keluarga elit lainnya. Tidak mungkin bagi mereka, menjadikanmu yang notabene orang biasa menjadi menantu keluarga mereka, apalagi sebagai menantu ahli waris tunggal mereka yang super tampan itu hanya untuk seharga berlian, uang, atau darah 250 cc itu… Mau dibuat scenario seperti apapun, mereka pasti sangat menghormatimu, Sakura.. Aku pun juga menghormati gadis mandiri dan luar biasa seperti dirimu.. Jadi, jangan merendahkan dirimu seperti itu! Jangan sembarangan menilai dirimu dengan uang atau apapun itu!.. Sakura adalah wanita yang berharga, cantik, dan pantas untuk dicintai. Ya, Sakura adalah sahabatku.."

Sakura tersenyum bangga. Senang sekali mendengar kalimat manis seperti itu keluar dari bibir sahabatnya yang biasanya hanya bisa cerewet untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting.

"Karin jelek, aku sangat senang… Tapi, kurasa kau sedang sakit ya? Kenapa kau bis merangkai kata-kata sok manis seperti itu. Hoho, so sweet sekali sih…"

"Iya, aku sudah sakit dari sononya… Huh, kau benar-benar…"

"Kau yang terbaik, Karin bebek panggang…"

"Kau juga, Sakura jidat lebar selapangan sepak bola plus stadionnya…"

HAHAHHAHAHHA…

Kembali, mereka pasti akan bercanda seperti biasanya jika bertemu. Sakura senang, setelah seminggu tinggal di rumah Sasuke, Karin datang mengunjunginya. Karin bahakan membawakan banyak jambu biji untuknya. Walau hanya jambu biji, tapi bagi Sakura, jambu biji itu layaknya harta karun di matanya. Lebay.

Sakura masih dalam periode libur, cuti kuliah karena menikah. Mungkin jika bukan karena kakek Madara, ia akan mengulang satu semester lagi. Yah, sepertinya ia harus segera terbiasa jika kekuasaan akan selalu berperan penting dalam kehidupannya. Bukankah rasanya itu tidak adil buat yang lain? Berfikir sampai sejauh itu, maka tak akan layak jika ini disebut sebagai hidup. Hidup memang keras, yang kuat semakin kuat, yang lemah, bertahanlah jika tidak ingin ditindas!

Kejam?

Hei, hukum rimbapun masih berlaku di dunia ini.

Jangan mengeluh, jika merasa lemah dan tak berdaya, berusaha bangkit dan tetaplah kuat! Jangan pasrah dengan keadaan! Hidup itu tak selamanya di bawah, pasti akan berada di atas juga. Roda pasti berputar, begitu pula dengan kehidupan. Jika sampai akhir tetap berada di bawah, berarti itu yang Tuhan inginkan. Siapa tahu jika akan menemukan kebahagiaan di kehidupan selanjutnya? Who's knows?

"Jadi apa kau sudah memakainya, Jidat?" Tanya Karin.

"Tidak akan.."

"Kan sayang jika kau tidak memakainya. Lingeri itu pasti sangat cocok untukmu. Aku yakin Sasuke pasti tergoda dengan tubuh sexy-mu itu.. Hahaha.."

"Aku bukan wanita penggoda… Ano sa, Karin bebek goreng, Sasuke itu bukan tipe laki-laki yang seperti itu. Dia menghormatiku sebagai wanita.."

"Hei, jadi selama seminggu kalian menikah, tidak terjadi apa-apa?"

"Tidak ada.."

"Bohong!" Karin menatap tajam mata Sakura.

Sakura merasa tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Karin. Ya tak sepenuhnya ia berkata jujur juga sih, tapi mengingat insiden dirinya dengan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu rasanya memalukan sekali.

"Ti-tidak ada… Tidak sampai yang aneh-aneh.."

"Rasanya aku yakin pasti ada yang terjadi, tapi, jika kau tak bohong, masak iya?"

"Sudah aku bilang kan pernikahanku dengan Sasuke murni bisnis, aku bisa melunasi utang-utangku dan Sasuke bisa menadi ahli waris Uchiha Group."

"Kalian tidur seranjang kan? Maksudku di kamar yang sama.."

"Iya.."

"Selama seminggu tidak terjadi apa-apa?"

"Ya begitulah.."

"Majikayo, iman Sasuke kuat juga.."

"Iman Sasuke kuat? Memangnya kau mengharapkan terjadi apa, Karin?"

"Setidaknya kau dan Sasuke segera memberikanku keponakan yang lucu dan imut.."

Sakura mendelik, lalu ia memukul kepala Karin dengan jambu biji yang ada di tangannya.

THUUUG.

"Akhhhh, itaii na, Jidat!"

"Sembarangan, aku tidak tertarik melakukan hal-hal aneh dengan laki-laki macam dirinya itu!"

"Hmm, tidak tertarik apa belum tertarik?.. Kau itu berada di zona yang sangat danger, Sakura. Sudah begitu, kau itu istrinya, sah pula secara hukum negeri ini.. Kau pasti akan menggila setelah ini.."

"Karin, aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan arah penjelasanmu.."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti kok.. Kau akan paham sendiri kalau sudah mempratekannya.. Hahaha.."

"Nani desuka?"

"Sudah ah.. Oh iya, ternyata kau temannya Naruto juga ya? Wah, kau tahu, Naruto itu sepupuku loh… Tapi karena bibi Kushina menikah dengan paman Minato, marganya ikut paman Minato, Namikaze.. Bibi Kushina itu marganya sama denganku, Uzumaki…"

"Maji de?"

"Hai… Tuhan memang adil ya, mempertemukan kita semua.. Bersyukurlah karena kau dinikahi Sasuke kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini…"

"Kami-sama arigato… Ya ampun, pantas saja kau dan Naruto sama-sama cerewet. Berisik sekali, kalian ini…"

"Iya juga sih, semua Uzumaki emang rasanya cerewet ya.. Haha… Kita selalu seria Sakura…"

"Maa, yang penting tetap membawa suasana hangat.."

Mereka berdua meminum jus yang diisediakan oleh pelayan rumah Uchiha. Rasanya jika dua orang wanita bertemu rasanya dunia menjadi milik pribadi. Wanita itu memang suka sekali yang namanya curhat-curhatan. Dan anehnya, ada aja yang jadi bahan cerita. Rasanya tak pernah kehabisan topic pembicaraan.

 **...**

Sepeninggal Karin, Sakura mulai memberesi ruang tamu rumah Uchiha itu. Ya, lagi, para pelayan rumah pasti langsung menyerobot tugas itu. Sakura kembali rela membiarkan energinya yang tak terpakai.

Sudah dibilang kan, hidup dalam lingkungan baru pasti butuh penyesuaian. Kebiasaan yang sudah melekat sedari awalnya akan sulit untuk dilkukan. Seberapa kuatpun diri mencoba untuk menjadi seperti A, B, bahkan C, jika pada dasarnya jiwanya D, maka akan sulit untuk dirubah. Tetap, jiwa D lebih kental. Jangan pernah mencoba menadi sosok yang asing buat diri, semakin mencoba maka akan semakin tidak nyaman. Merasa tidak nyaman dalam jangka waktu yang lama itu sangat menyiksa.

"Ibu dengar kau membereskan ruang tamu, Sakura?" Tanya Ibu Sasuke, Mikoto.

"I-iya, itu hanya pekerjaan ringan.. Maafkn saya, Ibu mertua.."

Mikoto menggeleng pelan. "Ibu senang memiliki menantu sepertimu, Sakura-chan.. Tak hanya cantik, tapi hatimu juga cantik. Kau bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah.. Sasuke benar-benar beruntung.."

"Beruntung apanya? Aku yakin, dalam hati pasti Sasuke terpaksa, sama sepertiku. Dia awalnya itu dingin sekali padaku.." Batin Sakura… "A-arigato, Ibu Mertua.. Saya hanya sudah terbiasa melakukan hal-hal ringan sepeti ini.." Kata Sakura.

"Gomen na Sakura-chan, karena keegoisan Tuan Besar keluarga Uchiha, kau terseret kedalam keluarga ini. Keluarga yang dingin…"

"Tidak, Ibu Mertua… Kakek dan Nenek terlihat senang, Ibu Mertuapun juga selalu tersenyum hangat padaku. Itu tak hanya terlihat hangat, tapi juga membuat nyaman di keluarga ini.."

"Ibu senang kau merasa seperti itu.. Tapi sebelum kau datang, keluarga ini terasa sepi dan lumayan dingin. Kakek mertuamu sibuk dengan urusan bisnis, Sasukepun juga. Dia sibuk kuliah, dia bahkan juga sudah mulai terjun bermain bisnis dengan kakeknya.. Di rumah hanya tinggal Ibu dan Nenek…. Nenek sudah tua, tidak enak jika ibu mengajaknya bercanda, berbelanja.. Hah, ibu beruntung sekali memiliki menantu.. Ibu bisa bersenang-senang…"

"Andai saja Sasuke seperti ibunya, hoh.. duren pasti runtuh.. Apa Sasuke ikut ayahnya ya? Sifatnya jauh sekali dari sang ibu.." Batin Sakura… "Jika ibu mertua membutuhkan teman, saya siap menemani ibu mertua.."

"Arigato Sakura-chan.. Tapi, di usia ibu yang sudah tak lagi muda ini, rasanya sudah waktunya ibu menimang cucu.. Ibu hanya memiliki anak satu, hanya Sasuke saja. Jadi, karena kau dan Sasuke sudah menikah, sebaiknya kalian memikirkan keinginan seorang ibu yang sudah tua ini.."

Sakura terlihat kesulitan menelan ludahnya. Cucu? Ayolah, Sakura tahu betul jika cepat atau lambat hal itu pasti akan sampai ke telinganya. Dan sayangnya, bukankah ini cepat sekali? Baru seminggu menikah sudah mendapatkan permintaan seperti itu? Sakura benar-benar harus berfikir keras.

"Cu-cucu ya.."

"Hai, cucu! Ibu sudah mengirim pesan kepada Sasuke tentang hal ini… Tapi Sasuke sama sekali belum membalasnya. Sasuke memang selalu seperti itu, punya HP tapi tidak mau menggunakan HPnya.." Ibu Sasuke terlihat kesal sendiri. Membuat Sakura merasa jika saat ini benar-benar sudah berada dalam lingkungan keluarga yang hangat.

"Mungkin saja Sasuke sedang sibuk, Ibu mertua.."

"Dia selalu sibuk.. Nah Sakura-chan, bagaimana?"

"E-etto, anno, saya dan Sasuke akan memikirkannya nanti.."

Mikoto meraih ke dua tangan Sakura. Memegangngnya erat. Matanya terlihat berbinar-binar… "Arigato, Saku-chan.. Ibu mengandalkanmu.."

"Do itashimashite, Kaa-san.."

…

 **.**

SASUKE'S POV

Aku memakirkan mobilku. Hari ini aku membawa mobil sendiri karena aku menyuruh Shikamaru tetap mengikuti pelajaran di kampus. Kasihan juga jika dia harus tetap ikut libur sama sepertiku.

Aku meregangkan otot-otot lenganku..

Pegal sekali.. Kira-kira sudah berapa lama aku tidak menyetir? Ah, lama sekali sepertinya..

Urusan di kantor juga membuat semakin lelah saja. Kakek benar-benar kolot sekali.. Dia tetap saja belum mau menuruti kemauanku padahal aku sudah menuruti kemauannya untuk menikahi Sakura.. Sampai berapa ronde lagi aku harus mengalahkan kakek?

Bermain game dengan orang tua memang melelahkan..

Mendokusai…

Game ini.. sampai kapan akan selesai? Pengorbananku, akankah terbalas setimpal?… Tidak, jika setimpal, maka hasilnya akan seri, aku harus menang…

Ino…

Sial..

Wanita itu harus segera dihapus..

…

Aku menyisingkan lengan bajuku.. Hm, sudah pukul 8 malam rupanya.. Cukup lama juga aku ke kantor..

Sakura sedang apa ya? Apa yang dia lakukan jika tidak ada aku? Hari ini libur, jadi dia tidak les apapun… .. Ah, aku lupa, dia kedatangan temannya..

.. Apa dia sudah makan malam? Aku makan di luar, apa dia menungguku makan? Tidak, aku yakin dia sudah makan bersama Ibu dan nenek.. Ya, pasti sudah makan..

Loh, kenapa aku memikirkannya?

Cih, wajar, dia itu istriku..

Istri ya?

Kata yang sama, berulang-ulang berputar-putar di otakku.. Aku menikahinya seminggu yang lalu. Gadis yang masih polos seperti dirinya tidak cocok bermain dengan orang-orang seperti diriku.. Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa dengan duniaku dan dunia Uchiha..

Kenapa kakek malah menyeretnya masuk?

Aku yakin, ini bukan hanya karena utang darah pada Sakura.. Kakek pasti menyembunyikan hal lain dariku.

Rencana?

Apa yang sedang kakek rencanakan? Kenapa aku selalu saja sulit membacanya.. menebaknya…?

Aku memang pernah membicarakan permintaanku jauh sebelum ada niat perjodohanku dengan Sakura dan saat itu kakek menolak mentah-mentah apa yang aku inginkan…

Setelah kejadian penusukan itu, kakek tiba-tiba menjodohkanku dengan Sakura, dan harus dengan Sakura! Kakek bahkan menyelidiki latar belakang kehidupan Sakura… Aku tak mengerti, kenapa kakek bisa tertarik dengan orang biasa macam Sakura itu. Jika niat menjodohkanku, harusnya bukankah sebaiknya dari golongan yang sederajat? Maksudku, mengingat bagaimana latar belakang keluarga Uchiha itu seperti apa..

Ternyata keluarga Uchiha itu berbesar hati juga ya?

Hah, keluarga Uchiha itu layaknya buaya, sama seperti bisnis, kehidupan yang keras dan saling memanfaatkan.. setidaknya itu yang aku rasakan selama ini..

Jika semua ini hanya mainan atau rencana kakek, maka Sakura hanyalah boneka, mainan untuk buaya..

Tak seharusnya kakek melibatkan Sakura sampai sejauh ini.. Jika ia merasa berterima kasih karena Sakura menolong nyawanya, harusnya hanya dengan memberi uang, rasanya sudah cukup.. Uang 100 juta dan cincin berlian itu bagi kakek tidak ada apa-apanya, beda bagi keluarga Sakura yang menganggap itu sangat besar…

Aku mengerti, Sakura memang membutuhkan uang, tapi aku tahu jika ia juga terpaksa melakukan semua ini…

Dia gadis yang baik.. Kenapa harus dia yang kakek pilih?

Buaya, sebaiknya bersama buaya lainnya..

Tapi, bukankah aku juga sama saja dengan kakek, akupun menyeret Sakura masuk dalam kehidupan buaya ini.. Semua sudah terlanjur, Sakura bahkan mengambil peran penting dalam game ini…

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menempatkan Sakura, dia hanyalah pion kemenanganku atau memang dia juga kartu As kakek.. Sakura memiliki dua peran.. Dia menguntungkanku, tapi dia juga berasal dari kakek..

Masaka…

Sakura itu hanyalah umpan bagi kakek..

Tidak, tidak,

Kakek terlihat bahagia karena aku menikahi Sakura..

Tapi tetap saja kan, rasanya ada yang mengganjal jika Kakek hanya benar-benar menginginkanku menikah dengan Sakura… Orang penuh ambisi seperti kakek, pasti tidak mau melakukan apapun tanpa tujuan yang pasti..

..

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku, ah, kamarku dengan Sakura..

step by step, langkah demi langkah aku menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar.. sepertinya jika memakai elevator akan semakin mudah..

Hoooammmzz, kenapa hari ini aku memiliki banyak praduga yang aneh-aneh. Seperti detektif saja.. Intinya aku harus waspada, aku harus menempatkan posisi Sakura dengan benar.. posisinya menguntungkan banyak pihak.. Untukku, kakek, bahkan ibu juga..

Ibu?

Sial, kenapa ibu juga harus ikut mengambil peran dalam permainanku dengan kakek sih? Kenapa ibu harus ikut campur?

Jika seperti ini, maka semua akan semakin rumit dan sulit.. Aku akan semakin bersalah dengan Sakura… Menyeretnya dalam dunia yang tak seharusnya ia berada saja sudah membuatku ketar-ketir, ini lagi ibu.. Ibu benar-benar membuat semakin runyam, bagaimana aku harus menentukan langkah selanjutnya?

Aku hanya memiliki ibu, jika aku tak menurutinya, aku pasti akan membuatnya menangis semalaman.. Astaga, rasanya semakin kesini, hidupku semakin berat saja..

END OF SASUKE'S POV

..

Sasuke memasuki kamar, ia melihat Sakura sedang menata tempat tidur mereka. Kedatangannya sepertinya tidak disadari oleh Sakura, ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Mengamati bagaimana istrinya itu menata rapi ranjang mereka. Sangat ikhlas tanpa beban. Sasuke tahu, jika Sakura memang selalu seperti itu. Tidak mudah mengeluh dan selalu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Meski awalnya sulit, maka Sakura akan terus dan terus berusaha agar Sakura bisa melakukannya.

Sakura mengikat kuda rambut pink-nya, menampilkan leher indah dan mulusnya. Pakaian tidur warna merah muda terlihat sangat cocok di tubuh Sakura. Sasuke sadar jika istrinya itu memang cantik dan juga—mempesona. Yakin, sungguh, Sasuke mengakui itu. Sering kali ia mendapati istrinya tampil apa adanya, tanpa make up, membuatnya menyadari jika Sakura cantik secara natural. Rasanya tidak menyesal juga, tiap pagi ia disuguhi pemandangan indah di sampingnya. (Sasuke selalu bangun lebih awal dari Sakura) XD

"Oh, Sasuke, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Sakura begitu melihat Sasuke berada di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"Jika aku berada di sini, haruskah kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Cih, ketus sekali.. Aku hanya menyapa, jika tidak mau jawab ya sudah, tidak perlu sewot begitu!"

"Buatlah sapaan yang kiranya tak ada jawabannya!"

"Tak ada jawabannya? Hah, jika aku bertanya yang tak ada jawabannya, kenapa juga aku harus bertanya?"

"Aku malas menjelaskannya padamu…" Maksud Sasuke tuh jika memang sudah pasti kenapa harus dipertanyakan. Misal, sudah mendengar ada suara ban meletus, tapi masih penasaran mengeceknya, lalu bilang, 'wah bannya kempes'.. Tak perlu dicekpun sudah kelihatan jika bannya kempes.

"Dasar aneh.."

"Aku mendengarnya, Sakura.."

"Haha, iya maaf.. Hmm, apa kau haus? Aku akan mengambilkan minuman untukmu.."

"Boleh, buatkan aku jus tomat, lebihi es-nya.."

"Hai, aku akan membuatkan untukmu. Kau mandilah, badanmu bau sekali.. Hehe.."

"Badanku tidak bau, Sakura!" Telat, rupanya Sakura sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkannya. Sepeninggal Sakura, Sasuke lantas mencoba mengendus badannya. "Rupanya agak bau asem juga.."

Sasuke lantas pergi mandi untuk menghilangkan segala kepenatan yang melandanya, termasuk bau asem. Enak saja, Sakura mengatainya seperti itu. Ya, memang sih, agak bau, tapi bisa-bisanya Sakura mengendus dalam jarak sekitar 2 meter itu. hidung Sakura itu terbuat dari apa memangnya?

Lagi, Sasuke memiliki praduga yang aneh-aneh hari ini.

…

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah duduk di balkon kamar mereka. Sakura membawa dua gelas ukuran jumbo berisi jus tomat dan jus jambu biji kesukaannya. Tak beda dengan apa yang dirasakan Sasuke terhadap, setiap kali melihat wajah Sasuke, Sakura mengamini perkataan Karin jika Sasuke itu memang sangat tampan. Tampan tingkat dewa.

Apa Uchiha memang selalu seperti itu?

Hasil les dari Temari tentang silsilah keluarga, membuatnya sadar jika keturunan Uchiha itu memiliki paras yang tampan. Versi muda Madara saja sangat tampan, bayangkan, kakek buyut Indra Uchiha juga tak kalah tampan dengan Sasuke. Belum lagi Obito Uchiha, Sisui Uchiha, atau ayahnya Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha, ya mereka sangat tampan dan berkharisma. Hanya saja, Sakura juga sadar, kesamaan lain di anatara mereka semua adalah tatapan tajam dan dingin. **(Maaf ya, harusnya ada Itachi, tapi karena disini mainnya Sasuke anak tunggal, jadi gak bisa masukkin, padahal Itachi itu sangat tampan.. Itachi-kun, daisuki.. Kamu tetap di hatiku kok.. Besok kapan2, aku bikin FF sama kamu deh..)**

Jika disuruh memilih, rasanya hanya Obito Uchiha yang memiliki mata hangat. Ya, Sakura juga tak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut soal itu. Toh, ia hanya seorang menantu saja di keluarga Uchiha ini. Dia tak punya banyak kekuasaan untuk ikut campur jauh lebih dalam.

Sakura menyadari tempatnya.

"Kau terlihat senang hanya dengan memandangi langit malam?" Tanya Sasuke di sela obrolan ringan mereka.

"Hm, ya, begitulah, sebenarnya bukan karena langit malamnya, tapi karena bintang." Jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam itu.

"Bintang?"

"Ya, bintang…"

"Anak kecil sekali.."

"Memang seperti anak kecil sih, tapi bagaimana ya, aku memiliki kenangan indah bersama ayah karena bintang… Ayahku menyukai ilmu perbintangan, dia juga sering menyanyikan lagu 'bintang kecil' jika aku sedang sedih. Rasanya, meski ayah sudah pergi jauh di sana, aku tetap bisa merasakan kehadiran ayah jika aku melihat bintang-bintang di langit.." Sakura terlihat senang memandangi kerlap-kerlip bintang yang menghiasi malam cerah itu.

Sasuke mencoba mengerti, hidup tanpa ayah memang berat dan sulit. Setidaknya dia sedikit mengerti posisi Sakura yang ditinggalkan ayahnya, sama seperti dirinya. Ia merasa iri juga dengan Sakura karena meski ayah Sakura sudah meninggal, tapi ayah Sakura memberikan kenangan indah pada Sakura, jauh berbeda dengan ayahnya yang meninggalkannya sejak kecil, ia bahkan hampir melupakan kenangan indah dengan ayahnya.

" _Bintang kecil, di langit yang biru, amat banyak menghias angkasa, aku ingin terbang dan menari, jauh tinggi, ke tempat kau berada…."_ Sakura bernyanyi.

"Haha, suaramu jelek sekali, Sakura.." Jujur, suara Sakura memang tak ada pantas-pantasnya untuk bernayanyi. Melodi ancur, out of tempo, dengan suara pas-pasan. "kau bahkan tak bisa disebut sebagai amatiran.."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke… "Haha, aku terima itu, Sasuke.. Dari dulu aku hanya menjadi pendengar saat ayahku bernyanyi, tapi sekarang? Siapa yang akan bernyanyi untukku jika bukan aku sendiri?"

"Haha, benar juga… Nah, Sakura.."

"Hm?"

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar permintaan Ibuku, kan?"

Sakura terlihat cukup canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan seperti ini dengan Sasuke. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat Sasuke pasti akan mengajaknya berbicara mengenai permintaan Ibu Mikoto. Sudahlah, ia juga sudah memantapkan diri sesaat setelah Ibu Mikoto memintanya memikirkan permintaan ibu Mikoto.

"Iya, aku sangat kaget dengan hal itu. Aku tak pernah membayangkan jika aku akan mendapatkan permintaan seperti itu. Apalagi dari ibumu yang kini menjadi mertuaku.. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana menyikapinya. Aku dan kau menikah bukan karena keinginan hati kita, semua karena keinginan kakek dan keadaan yang memaksa seperti ini. Maka dari itu, aku benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana... Sasuke, kau adalah suamiku dan aku adalah istrimu, tapi untuk itu.. aku.. aku.. Aaahhh, Sasuke, aku benar-benar tidak tahu.." Kata Sakura, ia bahkan menundukan kepalanya.

Sasuke meminum jus tomatnya.. "Aku mengerti, aku akan mengatakan pada Ibu jika kau masih terlalu muda untuk—mengandung, jadi itu bisa dijadikan alasan untuk menghindari permintaan ibu sementara waktu.."

"A-arigato, Sasuke.. Tapi usiaku sudah 20 tahun lebih, apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Jadi bagaimana, Sasuke?"

"…"

Mereka malah terdiam, mencari solusi yang tepat untuk menghindari permintaan ibu Mikoto.

"Sa-sasuke?"

"Kita sudah sama-sama dewasa, jadi.."

"jadi apa, Sasuke?"

".."

"Sasuke?" Sakura terlihat bosan menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia lantas mengambil jus jambu bijinya dan meminumnya.

"Kau mau melakukannya?" Kata Sasuke.

BRRUUUUAAAAAAAAKKKKHHH

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk.." Sakura terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak minumannya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia kaget bukan main. Melakukannya? maksudnya.. itu.. err.. itu..

"Kau menjijikan, Sakura!"

"Gomen.. uhuk.. uhuk.. gomen.."

Sasuke merasa kasihan dengan Sakura yang terlihat cukup kesakitan karena tersedak minumannya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menyambar jus tomatnya dan memberikannya kepada Sakura. Sakura menerima itu dan meminumnaya. (Ciuman tidak langsung? XD)

".."

"Merasa jauh lebih baik?"

"Ah, arigato Sasuke.."

"Doumo.. Lagian kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti itu? Aku hanya bertanya."

"Iya, tapi pertanyaan seperti itu bisa keluar dengan entengnya dari bibirmu! Bagaimana aku tidak kaget..?"

"Tinggal jawab apa susahnya sih? Mau tidak melakukannya? Dengan begitu aku mudah mencari cara menghindari permintaan ibuku."

"TIDAK!"

"Baguslah, dengan begitu, kita bisa berpura-pura jika kita sudah melakukannya dan belum juga dikaruniai anak."

"Jadi maksudmu aku harus ikut berpura-pura denganmu, Sasuke?"

"Ya seperti itulah."

"Tidak!"

"Tidak?"

"kita sama saja dengan membohongi orang tua kita, Sasuke.."

"Lalu apa kau memiliki ide lebih baik dari itu?"

"Sore wa… nai.."

"Kau saja tidak tahu.. Dengar Sakura, aku tahu ini agak canggung untuk membahas hal-hal seperti ini. Tapi untuk saat ini, akupun juga sama denganmu, aku tak begitu mengerti, jangankan itu, aku tak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu, walau aku normal, namun untuk saat ini, aku belum begitu membutuhkannya.. Ah, bagaimana menjelaskannya?"

Sakura tahu, Sasuke juga kesulitan membahas hal seperti ini dengannya. Canggung! Sudah pasti kan? Mereka tidak saling memiliki rasa dalam konteks romance, tapi disuruh seperti itu. Mereka normal, tapi mereka masih memiliki akal sehat dan hati yang selalu ingin berperan.

"Sudah Sasuke, tak apa, kau tak pelu menjelaskannya! Aku paham kok, aku mengerti.. Toh kita masih muda. Lagian, kita juga tidak saling mencintai, kita menikah karena kita memiliki kepentingan masing-masing. Aku tidak ingin menciptakan kecanggunggan di antara kita karena membahas topic ini. Jadi, biarkan saja seperti biasanya! Aku yakin, lambat laun, ibu mertua pasti akan melupakannya.."

"Kau benar, gomen na, Sakura.. Kau harus mengalami hal seperti ini.." Semenjak mereka saling berjabat tangan untuk memerankan perannya masing-masing, sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke mulai mengerti Sakura dan lebih bisa berekspresi. Sasuke bahkan mulai bisa mengucapkan maaf untuk mengekspresikan rasa khawatirnnya pada orang lain. Hanya Sakura sih..

Sakura menggeleng.. "Hmm, tidak apa-apa, Sasuke.. Kau mau menyapaku, mengajakku bicara saja, aku sudah senang. Rasanya aku seperti mendapatkan teman baru.."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. "Yappari, kau memang sangat jelek, Sakura.."

Sakura menyingkirkan pelan tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya. "Aku tahu, aku ini jelek dan tidak cantik sama sekali.."

Mereka kembali saling mengobrol. Tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka berdua seperti itu. Seolah kecanggunggan karena topic pembicaraan mengenai permintaan ibu Mikoto sudah berlalu. Hanya obrolan ringan dan diselingi candaan jail mereka. Ya, biasa, bertengkar lebay ala Sakura dan Sasuke.

Saking banyaknya cerita yang tak jelas apa topiknya, membuat mereka lupa waktu. Mereka tak menyadari jika hari semakin larut saja. Hembusan angin malampun semakin menusuk kulit. Menyelimuti dengan hawa dinginnya. Membuat tubuh terasa semakin kaku jika bersandar di posisi yang sama.

"Udara semakin dingin.." Kata Sakura.

"Aku tahu."

"Hah, ayo masuk! Aku tidak mau terkena masuk angin!"

"Jika kau terkena masuk angin, maka aku akan tertawa.."

"Haiiishhh, kau orang yang jahat ya."

"Baru tahu?"

"Aku serius, Sasuke. Tak hanya aku yang akan sakit, mungkin kau juga. Jika itu terjadi, maka itu akan merepotkan."

"Kalau begitu jangan sakit, Sakura!"

Sakura tersenyum kembali. Sudah berapa kali ya ia tersenyum karena Sasuke? Banyak juga. Sasuke memang seperti itu orangnya. Kaku dan tak begitu bisa menampilkan banyak ekspresi. Tapi 2 minggu lebih ia mengenal Sasuke, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai bisa memahami karakter Sasuke. Sasuke itu rupanya perhatian juga dengannya. Sasuke menjadi lebih sering meminta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang ia alami. Apakah bukan suatu hal yang berlebihan jika ia menarik kesimpulan jika Sasuke itu peduli dengannya?

Rasanya menyenangkan bukan?

Sakura mengakuinya!

Hening malam itu mengantar pasangan pengantin baru menuju alam mimpi mereka. Dengkuran lirih terdengar samar-samar. Menciptakan alunan melodi halus yang memecah keheningan malam. Dua insan manusia yang tak dimabuk cinta, terikat dalam jalinan ikatan suci pernikahan. Mereka masih muda. Mereka masih buta akan cinta. Mereka menikah karena terpaksa. Mereka harus hidup bersama. Mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura.

Tidur saling membelakangi sudah biasa mereka lakukan. Menyisakan ruang cukup lebar dalam dekapan. Menciptakan jarak yang memisahkan. Dua tubuh muda yang terasa berjauhan. Bukan apa, bukan tanpa tujuan. Apa lagi alasan. Kadang memang demikian. Jika hidup mereka hanyalah ciptaan. Bukanlah hati yang berkeinginan. Berat dan penuh kecanggunggan. Meski wajah pandai menyembunyikan. Hanya saja, emosi terasa kelabakan. Mengobrak-abrik berkesinambungan. Ini impian atau khayalan? Tanpa sekat yang kelihatan. Biar Tuhan yang menentukan dan waktu yang memberi jawaban.

.

.

 **To be continue…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.yeeesss… SELESAI. TAMATnya entar… XD**

 **Chapter 8 kok kek gini ya? Tidakkah aku merasa jika aku rada sok puitis begitu? Entahlah, semua ini gara-gara aku lagi merasa pengen sok ngesastra gitu dah… dan hasilnya, sepertinya gagal.. Hoho, aku memang tak ada baik-baiknya jadi orang..**

 **Bocoran: Chapter depan mulai focus konflik? Tapi, kira-kira terlalu cepat gak? Jika iya, aku akan berusaha membuat scane lagi..**

 **Hmm.. apa ya?**

 **Pengumuman: Jika FF ini mau tamat, aku post rated M dah.. aku udah dapet idenya.. aku juga ada banyak judul novel karanganku di laptop. Tinggal ntar dijadikan FF aja.. Yakin nih seorang Erizawa mau ngebuat FF rated M? Yakin, tapi akan disensor.. hahaha…**

 **Yang one shot juga banyak, cerpen2 gitu sih… tapi semuanya mellow yellow, sedih2…**

 **Kenapa malah curhat?**

 **Lagi bête ini, bosan menunggu my bebeb si setan merah Akashi yang baru akan muncul tahun depan.. Ya muga aja panjang umur dah.. Amin ya Alloh..**

 **Kalian semua juga ya.. Jaga kesehatan, tahun ini cuaca tak menentu, hati juga tak menentu, jangan sampai sakit ya! Jangan sampai galau dan baper juga! kalau itu terjadi, bisa stress loh, lalu sakit berkepanjangan. Mana biaya ruma sakit sekarang mahal lagi.. Yaelah.. Hahaha**

 **Nanti kalau sakit kan jadi gak bisa membaca critaku, aku jadi sedih, rasanya menjadi tak berguna..**

 **Hehehe.. aku berdoa untuk semuanya…**

…

 **Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **Suman.. suman.. suman… maaf lama, bener kok, emang lagi sakit, arigato atas doanya, idah jauh lebih baik. Genki desu! #TifusMendokusai**

 **Hmm, mulai dari chapter ini akan semakin banyak scane romantic kok, penulis tidak akan jauh-jauh dari genre cerita… Jangan khawatir, ya walau aku gak tlalu bisa bikin scane2 romantis jg sih.. Huging? kissing? back hug… Hmm.. Diusahain ya nenk Hikari Uta…**

 **scane adem panas ada di cerita LIKE A FOOL malahan, haha, biasa itu cerita FOOL banget kok, sesuatu banget, makanya banyak kontrovesialnya.. Asyik juga bisa mengetahui banyak karakter orang hanya dengan membaca komen-komen pedas. tahu, setiap orang punya sense masing-masing..**

 **Special thanks to all readers…**

 **raizel's wife**

 **hanazono yuri**

 **gomen kalo ada salah ketik nama.. hehe.. thanks untuk komen positifnya..**

 **sudah, sumangga dipun waos ngoten nggih…**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Uzumaki Karin, Ino Yamanaka, Shimura Sai, Namikaze Naruto, Madara Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya Cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC,**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

.

.

,.

.

INO'S POV

Sudah beberapa minggu aku berada di negara asing, negara yang sangat jauh dari asalku tinggal, Prancis. Mengejar mimpi sedari kecilku. Menjadi model professional.

Rasanya sangat menyenangkan memiliki kesempatan emas seperti saat ini. Bisa berkumpul, bertemu dengan banyak orang dengan minat di bidang yang sama. Bertemu banyak model professional lainnya, designer ternama, fotografer handal, para penata rambut terkenal, penata rias make up terkenal… Sungguh, ini pengalaman luar biasa untukku.

Terima kasih Tuhan, aku menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Aku bisa berdiri bersanding dengan mereka. Impianku, mungkinkah aku bisa menyebutnya jika ini semua sudah terwujud?

Belum..

terlalu awal aku mengklaimnya, aku ini masih belum ada apa-apanya. Aku harus tetap terus brusaha lebih keras lagi.

Semua keputusanku untuk sampai sejauh ini, semua pengorbananku, usahaku… Aku tak ingin menyesalinya.. Semua demi impianku.. karirku di dunia modeling..

menyesalinya?

Kata yang terdengar cukup sensitive di telingaku akhir-akhi ini..

Kenapa?

Nandesuka?

Aku senang aku sampai sejauh ini.. Aku senang aku selangkah lebih mendekati impianku..

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa rasanya mulai hampa..?

Ada perasaan hampa yg menyeruak…

Perasaan hampa itu mencampuri rasa bahagiaku. Meski hanya setitik rasa, tapi lumayan mempengaruhi juga.. Membuatku kehilangan focus meski hanya sejenak. Aku bahkan mungulang sesi pose pemotretan trakhirku di Paris.

Ada apa?

Ada apa denganku?

Mungkinkah ini ada hubungannya dengan dia?

Sasuke-kun?

Apa karena dia?

Dia memang tak mengabariku, tak mengirim pesan kepadaku. Ya, memang dasarnya dia jarang bermain Hp meski memilikinya. Tapi, dia tak pernah melupakan bertanya kabar padaku..

Sudah sebulan lebih sejak ia memutuskan untuk menikahi gadis biasa itu.. Dia sama sekali tak mengabariku.. Aku ini teman dekatnya kan?

Kan?

Ne?

Meski sudah menikah, harusnya dia tetap mengabariku! Memangnya dia anggap aku ini apa baginya? Kita sudah lama berteman.

Apakah dia sesibuk itu? Sangat sibuk hingga tidak sempat mengirimiku kabar?

Apa yang biasanya orang lakukan setelah menggelar upacara pernikahan?

Honeymoon?

Apa yang pasangan pengantin lakukan saat sedang honeymoon? Candlelight dinner? Checking di hotel? having good time di pantai? Menikmati sunset? Atau…

Apa?

Kenapa aku merasa sangat kesal dengan hal itu?

Ini benar-benar menyebalkan..

Tambah menyebalkan karena rupanya sekaranag aku menjadi kepikiran…

Ah.. aku ingin segera pulang ke Jepang..

END OF INO'S POV

.

.

Sebulan setelah pernikahan, Sakura dan Sasuke tetap menjalani hari-hari mereka dengan baik, seperti biasanya. Mereka juga sudah mulai memasuki kuliah. Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk memohon pada kakek Madara agar mengizinkannya berangkat kuliah. Sakura merasa jika ia sudah bosan berada di rumah tanpa ada kegiatan belajar di kampus. Rindu teman sekelasnya menjadi alasan utama ia ngotot ingin berangkat kuliah.

Kuliah juga tidak ada perubahan seperti keseharian Sakura maupun Sasuke. Memang tak begitu banyak perubahan setelah mereka menikah, hanya saja mereka seakan belum menikah meskipun sudah menjada sepasang suami-istri yang sah. Sakura tidak pernh mempermasalahkan itu, lagian dia dan Sasuke sudah pernah membahasnya. Sasuke berkata kepadanya jika Sasuke belum siap menjalin hubungan suami-istri yang layak dengannya. Terutama untuk memenuhi permintaan ibu Mikoto. Sakura dengan santai menerima keputusan Sasuke, toh memang ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang menyetujui pernikahan dini, apalagi karena perjodohan yang tanpa didasari cinta. Hanya membayangkannya saja sudah sangat berat, tapi nyatanya mereka mampu menjalani selama satu bulan ini. Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, mungkin seminggu kemudian, sebulan kemudian, atau bahkan setahun kemudian. Mereka tidak tahu sampai manakah mereka sanggup bertahan. Terjebak dalam ikatan yang tak diinginkan bukankah itu merepotkan?

Sudah sebulan menjadi istri Sasuke, itu artinya juga Sakura tidak pernah lepas dari sisi Sasuke. Ia selalu ada di samping Sasuke. Baru Sakura sadari jika hidup Sasuke tidak sebahagia yang ia duga. Terbukti beberapa kali ia harus menemani Sasuke bertemu para klien-klien perusahaan kakeknya. Sebagai ahli waris Uchiha Group sudah pasti memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar terhadap eksistensi perusahaan.

Sakura bisa melihat itu dari kegigihan Sasuke yang diusianya yang masih sangat muda harus bekerja keras demi perusahaan. Dalam hatinya ia khawatir, ia memang tidak begitu faham akan dunia Sasuke, tapi ia tahu jika Sasuke sebenarnya tertekan dan sangat lelah. Kadang ia berfikir, jika kehadirannya di dalam hidup Sasuke itu sebagai penambah beban atau peringan beban.

Meringankan beban Sasuke tentu yang terbaik. Tapi jika mengingat bagaimana Sasuke awalnya menolak perjodohan mereka membuat Sakura berfikir keras. Bisakah ia meringankan beban Sasuke? Setidaknya, jika Sasuke tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang istri, sebagai temanpun Sakura tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Toh memang dalam hati mereka saat ini belum ada cinta. Bukankah saat ini berteman adalah hal yang lebih baik?

"Otsukare Sakura.." Kata Sasuke sesaat setelah selesai berdansa.

"Arigato Sasuke.. Ini melelahkan.."

"Ya seperti itulah kehidupan Uchiha. Kau tahu, aku kira kau akan menginjak kakiku saat berdansa tadi."

"Aku sudah sering latihan dengan Shizune-san, aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan, apa lagi untuk membuat Tuan Muda Uchiha seperti dirimu malu di depan umum. Jika itu terjadi aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri."

"Ho, jadi kau akan menyalahkan dirimu?"

"Hm, tentu saja. Keluargamu itu sangat berjasa kepada keluargaku, aku juga harus balas budi dengan benar, Sasuke."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang membantahku."

"Ada kalanya aku juga akan membantahmu, Tuan. Buat apa aku membantah jika kau tidak berbuat salah."

"Aku jadi tidak bisa mengajakmu berdebat."

"Ayolah Sasuke, hari ini aku sangat lelah, jangan aneh-aneh deh!."

"Bukannya yang aneh itu kau, Sakura? Kau sering menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu seperti orang gila. Sebenarnya apa yang kau bayangkan sampai-sampai kau seperti itu?"

Empat sudut siku muncul di kening Sakura. "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Aku serius bertanya, Sakura.."

Sakura menghirup nafasnya banyak-banyak.. "Sasuke-sama, Anda itu cerdas, bahkan jenius, tapi tingkat kejeniusan Anda yang berlebihan justru membuat Anda sering melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak penting sama sekali."

"Kau hanya perlu memahami bagaimana orang jenius itu merasa penasaran, Sakura."

"Iya, tapi untuk hal yang tidak jelas seperti ini, aku menolak! Lagian, otak pas-pasan seperti milikku ini juga tidak akan mampu menangkap maksud kata-kata penasaranmu itu!"

"Ayo pulang!" Kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"HEE, pulang? Katanya kau ingin berdebat denganku? Aku sudah memulainya, kenapa malah kau ingin pulang?"

"Urusan bisnis sudah selesai, besok ada kuliah pagi, lagian aku sudah tidak ingin berdebat lagi."

"Sasuke…. Anoyarou, SHAANAAAROOOO! KusoSasuke!" Geram sakura. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa dalam persembunyian emosinya. Ah, Sasuke, sepertinya ia merasa jika harinya semakin menarik saja.

…

.

.

Sasuke sulit dipahami? Sakura tahu itu. Sasuke kaku? Sakura juga tahu. Sasuke minim ekspresi? Sakura tahu itu juga. Dan yang lain tentang sikap Sasuke atau sifat Sasuke yang membuatnya kesulitan memahami Sasuke, Sakura tahu itu semua. Ia memang bukan siapa-siapa yang bisa menjadi sosok paling ingin Sasuke percayai untuk menerima segala keluh kesahnya. Ia hanyalah sosok yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam hidup Sasuke. Masuk secara paksa lebih tepatnya.

Tapi, ia juga sadar, kehadirannya dalam hidup Sasuke yang awalnya Sakura rasa hanya sebagai pengganggu, atau mungkin akan merepotkan, nyatanya tak sepenuhnya salah. Benar jika ia mengganggu hidup Sasuke. Benar jika ia mengobrak-abrik kenyamanan Sasuke. Benar juga jika ia merasa jika Sasuke itu mulai membuatnya merasa bahagia. Bahkan, yang awalnya Sakura kira hidupnya akan sengsara jika menikah muda, apalagi dengan sosok seperti Sasuke, kini mulai perlahan luntur anggapan itu. Menempatkan dirinya sebagai teman Sasuke lumayan menyenangkan. Ia dan Sasuke bisa menjalani pernikahan karena perjodohan dengan cukup baik dan lancar.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini..

Bagaimana besok, lusa, nanti?

Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang tahu hal itu…

.

.

.

"Cepatlah Sakura, aku tidak mau telat gara-gara kau!" Kata Sasuke cukup keras karena sedari tadi ia menunggu lama istrinya. Beberapa kali ia menengok jam tangannya.

"Iya, iya maaf, Tuan Muda berisik! Ayo berangkat!" Sahut Sakura yang langsung melenggang di depan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Cih, dasar. Aku yang menunggumu, tapi kau malah meninggalkanku.."

Sakura tidak menyangka jika setelah menikah dengan Sasuke, ia akan bisa akrab dengan Sasuke. Justru kebalikannya, keakraban mereka berdua terbilang aneh, ia dan Sasuke sering sekali berdebat untuk hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting tapi mereka besar-besarkan. Walaupun tidak ada yang memulai untuk mengucapkan maaf duluan, tapi nyatanya mereka akan akur dengan sendirinya. Pasangan yang unik bukan? Sakura memutuskan untuk menjadi teman Sasuke, meski nyatanya statusnya adalah teman hidup Sasuke. Itu memang benar secara hukum, tapi secara perasaan? Hati? Sakura tidak bisa berharap lebih akan hal itu. Cukup ada rasa kesal karena hanya sebatas itu ia mendiskripsikan posisinya terhadap Sasuke.

Kesal, heh?

"Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa menghubungiku!" Kata Sasuke saat memberhentikan mobilnya di depan gedung kelas Sakura. Sakura hnya mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada Sasuke dan sopirnya, Shikamaru.

Melihat mobil Sasuke melaju meninggalkannya, entah kenapa ia merasa senang karena tiap hari ia bisa pergi ke kampus bersama Sasuke. Karena mobil mewahnya? Tumpangan gratis yang membuatnya tidak akan telat masuk kelas? Ya memang alasan itu ada benarnya juga, Sakura tidak munafik akan hal itu. Tapi, perasaannya kali ini lebih dari sekedar itu. Hatinya seakan berbunga-bunga. Apalagi saat ia mendapatkan komentar iri dari teman-teman sekelasnya, ia benar-benar bahagia. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang menemani setiap langkah kakinya. Bagaimana dengan kumbang? Lebah madu? Bukankah itu juga identic dengan bunga?... Tidak, kalau menyengat itu akan menyakitkan. Sakura menghilangkan kumbang dan lebah madu dari imajinasinya…

"Loh, Gaara-senpai? Kenapa ada di sini? Tidak ada jam kuliah?" Tanya Sakura yang heran Karena melihat Gaara yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Bukankah mereka beda fakultas? Dia ekonomi, sementara Gaara kedokteran.

"Ada, tapi nanti. Aku akan menemui dosen, kebetulan aku lewat fakultas ekonomi dan bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah sebulan tidak pernah bertemu. sepertinya kau baik-baik saja.."

"Hm, tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Gaara-senpai bilang jarang bertemu denganku, tapi kenapa tidak main ke rumah kakek, bukankah kau dan Sasuke saudara?" Sejenak Gaara terdiam akan perkataan dari Sakura yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa akan hubungan dirinya dan keluarga Uchiha. "Hallo, senpai.. Kenapa Gaara-senpai malah diam?"

"Ah, maaf Sakura, aku sudah ditunggu dosen. Sampai jumpa.." Sakura hanya manggut-manggut dan kembali hanya terdiam saat Gaara berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menutup kedua matanya.

"Hayo, tebak siapa?"

"Karin bebek jelek."

"Loh kok tahu?"

"Kalau tidak ingin ketahuan, kau seharusnya menyamarkan suara bebekmu itu! Dasar! Pakailah masker atau topeng ultramen!"

"Haha, iya-iya.. Hei, kau kenapa? Aku melihatmu tersenyum seperti orang gila saat berpamitan dengan Sasuke, tiba-tiba kau terdiam saat bertemu dengan Gaara-senpai. Sedari tadi aku mengamatimu.. Jangan bilang kau belum melupakan Gaara-senpai. Hei Sakura, kau itu wanita yang sudah bersuami, tidak baik memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada pria lain meski itu bekas kekasihmu dulu!" Omel Karin yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan di jidat cantiknya.

"Jangan berbicara yang bukan-bukan! Tentu saja aku tahu bagaimana harus memerankan perananku sebagai seorang istri yang baik. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Gaara-senpai, bagaimanapun ia bersaudara dengan Sasuke. tapi yang tidak aku tahu, kenapa di rumah kakek tidak ada yang pernah membahas tentang Gaara-senpai? Bahkan Sasuke sendiripun juga seperti itu, padahal dia sendiri yang memberitahuku jika ia dan Gaara-senpai bersaudara.."

"Hm, sepertinya lebih baik kau diam saja, Jidat! Aku takut malah kau akan disalahkan.."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan bertanya hal-hal yang bukan bagianku. Aku ini hanya orang luar, aku tahu batasanku dan aku menyadarinya." Sakura menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Karin juga tersenyum. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelas untuk mengukuti mata kuliah manajemen.

.

.

 **Di lain tempat…**

"Sasuke…" Sapa Ino yang langsung merangkul lengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang cukup kaget langsung berusaha melepaskan rangkulan tangan Ino. "Kau kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu?" Tanya Ino mengintimidasi karena Sasuke menolaknya. Tidak biasanya, kan?

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya merasa kurang nyaman karena banyak orang yang menatap kita." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sudah biasanya mereka menatap kita seperti itu.. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan dirimu? Ada masalah, hm?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "… Tidak, ayo ke kelas!" Ajaknya akhirnya. Shikamaru berjalan mengekor di belakang Sasuke dan Ino yang berjalan beriringan. Ia hanya mengamati Tuan Mudanya yang dingin seperti biasanya saat menanggapi ocehan Ino.

"Ada apa dengan wanita itu? Menjadi cerewet seperti bukan gayanya saja.." Batin Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Jam kuliah sudah usai, Sakura meregangkan otot-ototnya yang super kaku karena hampir dua jam penuh ia gunakan untuk menulis, mencatat semua materi penting yang dosennya berikan. Ternyata kuliah itu melelahkan jika dilakukan karena serius, batinnya. Memang selama ini ia jarang focus kuliah. Factor malas dan lelah karena perkerjaan paruh watunya yang membebaninya. Ia memang tidak pintar, tapi ia juga tidak begitu bodoh. Jadi ia harus berusaha keras dalam belajar jika tidak ingin nilai buruk menimpanya. Apalagi beban menjadi istri Sasuke selalu menghantuinya. Ia tidak mau dicap sebagai istri yang bodoh, tidak pantas disandingkan dengan Sasuke. ia bertekad tidak akan mempermalukan keluarga Uchiha.

 _Beep..beep.._

" _Moshi moshi?.. Kakek… Sudah, baru saja selesai… hm, begitu… Baiklah, nanti aku sampaikan ke Sasuke… Iya, sampai nanti, Kek.."_ Kata Sakura di telfon. Ia langsung memasukan handphone-nya dan lekas pergi meninggalkan kelas. " Bek, maaf aku duluan ya.. Aku harus menemui Sasuke. Ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus aku sampaikan kepadanya.."

"Ah? Baiklah, hati-hati!" Karin bisa memaklumi sahabat terbaiknya itu. "Dasar Nyonya Uchiha.." Batinnya senang.

.

.

Sakura berjalan cepat menuju gedung kelas Sasuke. letaknya memang tidak begitu jauh, tapi cukup menguras tenaga jika harus di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Apalagi Sakura harus menuruni ratusan anak tangga mengingat kelasnya yang berada di ujung paling pojok, lantai tiga. Hanya menuruni tangga saja sudah membuatnya kelelahan. Sepertinya tidak berlebihan jika siang ini ia akan mengalami dehidrasi ringan.

"Ne, ayo makan bersama! Sudah lama kita tidak makan siang bersama.. Di seberang perempatan kampus, aku menemukan restoran ayam bakar baru buka. Sepertinya kita perlu mencobanya." Ajak Ino sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Bukankah kau paling anti makan makanan berlemak? Apa kau lupa dengan dietmu?" Kata Sasuke yang sudah selesai merapikan semua peralatan kuliahnya.

"Nanti aku bisa ke gym untuk menurunkan berat badanku.. Lagipula kita sudah sebulan tak bertemu.."

Sasuke dan Ino melanjutkan cakap-cakap ringan mereka. Hingga akhirnya Sakura yang kelelahan berhasil menghampiri kelas mereka.

"Wah, jika diingat-ingat, ini pertama kalinya aku memasuki gedung khusus ini. cih, benar-benar tidak adil. Sama-sama mahasiswa sekampus saja didiskriminasi… Ah, hai Shikamaru-san, Sasuke sudah selesai kuliah?" Tanya Sakura ceria.

Shikamaru yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas lang sung menoleh ke arah Sakura yang memanggilnya. "Ah Nona, Tuan Muda ada di dalam. Sebentar saya akan memanggilnya untuk anda..."

"Haish seperti biasa kau berbicara formal kepadaku. Kita ini sebaya, aku tahu kesopanan itu baik, tapi aku tidak menyukai kau berbicara dengan bahasa yang begitu formal kepadaku. Kalau itu karena Sasuke yang menyuruhmu, aku akan melayangkan protes kepadanya."

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehan ringan Sakura. Ia lalu membuka pintu kelasnya. Terselip ide dalam dirinya. Kehadiran Sakura memberikan ide baru dalam otaknya. Tugasnya adalah menjaga Tuan Mudanya dalam segala hal. "Tuan Muda, istri Anda mencari Anda. Nona Sakura menunggu Anda di depan kelas.." Kata Shikamaru tanpa basa-basi memotong obrolan Sasuke dan Ino.

"Maaf Ino, aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Sakura sudah menungguku. Sampai jumpa.." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Ino.

Ino mengamati Sasuke sampai pria yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi fikirannya itu lenyap di balik pintu. "Istri ya?" Batin Ino miris. Kenapa yang seperti ini rasanya semakin sakit saja? Bahkan semakin sakit setelah ia kembali ke Jepang sekalipun. Padahal ia juga sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke, orang yang ingin ia temui saat ia masih di Paris..

.

Dengan tampang sewot dan jutek seperti biasanya, Sasuke memasang wajah kesal pada Sakura karena menganggu acaranya. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Cih, jutek sekali... Hmm, ne Sasuke, kakek baru saja menyuruh kita datang ke proyek pembangunan Uchiha Internation Hospital. Beliau sudah mencoba menghubungimu, tapi katanya nomormu tidak aktif, kakek memintaku menyampaikan pesan ini." Jawab Sakura.

"Handphone-ku mati, aku lupa mengecasnya tadi. Baiklah, Ayo ke sana! Aku tidak mau kena kuliah dari kakek."

"Haha, hei Shikamaru-san, kau dengar itu? Sasuke akan diomeli kakek jika kita telat. Bagaimana kalau kita membeli buah-buahan dulu untuk kakek? Bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu di kedai kopi Akatsuki?" Kata Sakura.

"Hm, sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, Nona.." Kata Shikamaru.

"Kau itu, kenapa pro dengan Nona jelek ini?" Sasuke terpancing kesal.

"Nona jelek itu istri Anda, bukan?" Kata Shikamaru mulai tertarik bercanda dengan kedua tuannya dan tentunya sahabatnya juga.

"Aku jelek?"

"Ya, jelek. Sangat jelek!"

"Benarkah?"

"Hn, tentu saja."

"Yakin, Tuan Muda Sasuke yang terhormat, kau tak mengakuinya? Aku punya bukti akurat untuk menyanggah hal itu, su-a-mi-ku."

"Apa?"

"Waktu malam resepsi pernikahan, ibu bilang jika kau mengakui kecantikanku. Hayo mengaku saja!"

"A-apa kau bilang? Jangan mengarang cerita bohongan!"

"Aku tidak mengarang."

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"…"

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum penuh arti menanggapi celotehan Sasuke dan Sakura. Shikamaru senang karena semenjak Sakura menjadi istri Sasuke, Sasuke menjadi lebih hidup. Bukan berarti selama ini Sasuke tidak hidup, hanya saja hidup yang Shikamaru maksud di sini adalah bagaimana Tuan Mudanya lebih bisa mengekspresikan perasaanya. Saat kesal, Sasuke akan kesal. Saat gembira karena Sasuke berhasil menang adu batu-kertas-gunting dengan Sakura, Sasuke akan tertawa lepas, padahal hanya menang game anak kecil. Banyak ekspresi baru yang ia temukan dari diri Sasuke semenjak kehadiran Sakura di hidup Sasuke. Ia merasa jika Sasuke sudah bisa lepas dari sikap dinginnya yang lama bersemayam. Meski belum semuanya, setidaknya kali ini tidak senada, sudah berwarna.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke saat mendapati aura Sakura yang cukup aneh.

Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke dan berbisik pelan. "Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku ingin ke belakang!"

Sasuke reflek menjauhkan telinganya dari bibir Sakura karena geli dan ada perasaan aneh. Terbukti bulu kuduknya berdiri saat mendengar Sakura berbisik kepadanya. "Hah, Shikamaru, antarkan Sakura ke toilet!" Perintah Sasuke. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan segera menjalankan perintah Sasuke. Sakura berlari kecil karena sudah tidak tahan sedari tadi menahan diri untuk buang air kecil.

"Istrimu lucu ya, Sasuke?" Gumam Kakek Madara saat melihat tingkah lucu cucu menantunya. Sasuke hanya diam saja tanpa menanggapi ocehan kakeknya. "Dari restoran ini, kita bisa melihat jelas bagaimana megahnya rumah sakit yang kau rancang sendiri design bangunanya. Apa kau yakin akan keputusanmu itu, Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja dan kakek tidak bisa menolaknya." Kata Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil tempat berhadapan dengan sang kakek.

"Bocah nakal.."

Sasuke lantas memesan secangkir kopi, makanan, dan jus jambu biji untuk Sakura. Ia tak mungkin kan tak memesankan untuk Sakura? Perhatian? Tidak juga, ini biasa, ia tahu betul jika Sakura terlihat sangat haus karena berjalan menuju kelasnya.

..

Sasuke dan kakek Madara saling mengobrol mengenai pembangunan rumah sakit yang belum jadi itu. Uchiha International Hospital, rumah sakit yang diimpikan Sasuke. Bahkan ia sampai membuat desaignnya sendiri. Merancang anggarannya, mengurus segala keperluan pembanggunannya, semua hasil jerih payah Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Dana untuk pembangunan ruma sakit itu tidaklah sedikit."

Sasuke meminum kopi yang ia pesan. "Aku tahu, kek. Tapi itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang aku dapatkan dari kakek selama ini."

"Kakek akui, itu memang tidak sebanding.."

Sasuke meletakkan cangkir kopinya. "Ne Kek, ada satu permintaan lagi yang belum kakek kabulkan.."

"Haha, kau memang cucu yang egois.."

"Aku hanya mencoba menjadi orang bijak, seperti dirimu, Kek." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, kau memang cucuk kakek. Tapi ingat, kau tidak akan melampau kakek karena kakek masih memegang alur game yang kau buat."

"Aku akan mengalahkan kakek.."

"Sepertinya kakek sangat percaya diri.."

"Kakek suka tatapan licikmu saat bermain game, Sasuke.."

"Haah? Game? Kakek sudah tua masih bermain game? Kakek suka game apa?" Tanya Sakura polos yang hanya mendengar sekilas tentang pembicaraan Sasuke dan kakek mertuanya. Maklum saja ia baru saja dari toilet.

Sasuke menahan tawanya. Bisa-bisanya Sakura berbicara seperti itu? Mengatai kakeknya sudah tua? Ya memang ia akui kakeknya itu memang sudah tua, tapi tidak dengan nada seperti itu. Nyali keberanian Sakura patut diacungi jempol. "Hm, game yang sering kita mainkan, Sakura.." Jawab Sasuke.

"Batu-kertas-gunting?" Tanya Sakura.

Kakek Madara terkekeh pelan mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Ia hanya tidak menyangka, jika cucunya yang dingin, jutek, ternyata sering main game anak kecil seperti itu dengan Sakura. "Iya Sakura.. Kakek hampir menang jika kau tidak mengagetkan kakek.."

"Ah? Benarkah? Kakek hampir menang dari Sasuke? Aku saja tidak pernah menang saat melawan Sasuke.." Kata Sakura.

"Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh.."

"Cih, ya-ya aku memang bodoh.."

"Baguslah kalau kau mengakuinya."

"Sasuke!"

Kembali, seperti biasanya, mereka akan bertengkar hal-hal yang tidak penting. Tapi bagi Kakek Madara dan Shikamaru ini adalah kemajuan untuk Sasuke. sepertinya memilih Sakura menjadi pendamping hidup Sasuke adalah suatu keputusan yang benar. Sakura bisa mengubah Sasuke dengan waktu yang cukup cepat. Sasuke bahkan bisa berbicara lebih banyak dari biasanya. Sejujurnya Kakek Madara tidak tahu isi hati masing-masing cucunya, tapi sebagai orang tua sepertinya semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Bukan hanya keinginannya, ini terkesan egois, tapi mana ada orang tua yang tega menjerumuskan ke hal-hal yang tidak baik. Ini semua Kakek Madara lakukan untuk kebaikan Sasuke. Sejauh ini rupanya cukup berhasil.

Setelah selesai berbincang-bincang dengan Kakek Madara, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Shikamaru pulang ke rumah. Di mobil selama perjalanan yang Sasuke dan Sakura lakukan hanya bermain batu-kertas-gunting. Sakura tidak henti-hentinya meminta Sasuke bermain batu-kertas-gunting, padahal untuk kesekian kalinya ia kalah dari Sasuke. Sakura terlihat kesal saat ia harus kalah dari Sasuke. Sakura tidak patah semangat untuk mencoba lagi. Mungkin saja ia akan menang setelah ini, tapi tetap saja, ia kalah. Memakai cara curangpun, masih saja kalah. Sasuke juga kesal karena Sakura terus memaksanya bermain batu-kertas-gunting, tapi tetap saja ia turuti kemauan Sakura. Kadang sesekali ia mengacak-acak rambut Sakura untuk merayakan kemengannya. Tentu saja Sakura kesal karena ulah Sasuke rambutnya menjadi berantakan, tapi mereka tetap saja seperti itu. Tidak ada niat untuk mengakhiri permainan yang lebih cocok untuk dimainkan oleh anak kecil itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memasang kertas setelah ini. " Kata Sasuke saat ia meladeni rengekan Sakura yang terus saja ingin menang dari Sasuke meski Sasuke harus mengalah dalam permainan Batu-kertas-gunting.

Jan-ken-pon … Batu-kertas-gunting

Sakura memasang batu dan Sasuke tetap memasang kertas seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya.

"HEEE nande? Kenapa kau memasang kertas, Sasuke?"

"Bukannya aku tadi sudah bilang jika aku akan memasang kertas? Kau ingin menang, kan? Kau bodoh ya? Menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang aku berikan.."

"Habisnya aku fikir jika kau berbohong padaku. Itu hanya trik saja. Kau bilang akan memasang kertas biar aku terkecoh untuk memasang gunting, dan lalu kau akan berganti batu untuk mengalahkan guntingku, tapi nyatanya kau tak mengganti kertas pada akhirnya.. Haah… baiklah sekali lagi!"

"Sudah, aku bosan, Sakura.."

"Sekali lagi, Sasuke.. Ya?" Sakura terlihat sangat serius dalam harapannya. Sasuke bahkan sampai tidak tega melihatnya.

"Haah, baiklah… Aku akan memasang gunting."

Sakura tersenyum mantap. Jika Sasuke memasang gunting, berarti ia harus memasang batu, kan, agar ia bisa menang?

Jan-ken-pon … Batu-kertas-gunting

Sakura batu, Sasuke kertas.

"Loh? NANDEEEE…." teriak Sakura.

"Shiranai.."

"Sasuke, kau bilang kau akan pasang gunting?"

"Aku tak berniat kalah darimu, is-tri-ku.."

Suara Sasuke yang seperti itu juga terdengar aneh di telinga Sakura. Membuat merinding. Sampai-sampai bulu romannya berdiri. Kata istri yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke itu kenapa ya bagi Sakura terdengar cukup seksi?

hussshh, huuushhh, Sakura harus menjauhkan hal-hal aneh itu dari otakknya!

.

.

.

.

"Gaara, nenek benar-benar merindukanmu.. Ah, sudah berapa tahun nenek tidak melihatmu? Kau tumbuh dengan baik. Kau juga sangat tampan.." Kata Nenek Chiyo dengan sangat bahagia.

"Aku juga merindukan nenek. Aku senang nenek terlihat masih sangat sehat.." Kata Gaara.

Ibu Sasuke, Mikoto menatap Gaara dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Ia hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana terhadap Gaara. Mengingat akan masa lalu yang pahit itu membuatnya muak. Tapi, ia tidak bisa begitu saja melampiaskannya pada Gaara. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia memberikan pelukan hangat seperti ibu mertuanya lakukan?

"Gaara…" Kata Ibu Sasuke.

"Ibu Mikoto.. Apa kabar. Senang bisa berjumpa dengan ibu lagi.." Gaara membungkuk dengan hormat.

"Ibu baik, Gaara. Bagaimana dengan ibumu?" Tanya Ibu Sasuke.

"Ibu baik-baik saja. Masih seperti dulu.."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Ibu dengar kau selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama di kampus?" Ibu Sasuke berbicara dengan nada tulus layaknya seorang ibu. Ia memang tidak berhak egois akan masa lalunya. Apa lagi harus melampiaskannya pada Gaara. Rasanya itu tak adil untuk Gaara.

"Ah, bukan hal yang istimewa mengingat Sasuke juga selalu melakukan hal yang sama.."

"Wah, ternyata cucu-cucu nenek tumbuh menjadi orang yang cerdas. Jangan sampai dikalahkan ya, Gaara. Hahaha.."

Mereka bertiga sibuk bercengkrama hingga akhirnya Sasuke, Sakura datang. Tristan kembali ke kamarnya. Saat di rumah, Tristan hanya akan mendatangi Sasuke saat Sasuke menyuruhnya. Sasuke dan Sakura datang dengan masih membawa rasa kesal dari mobil akibat permainan batu-kertas-gunting yang mereka mainkan. Sasuke membekap mulut Sakura dengan tangan kirinya karena dari tadi Sakura selalu mengatainya bermain curang. Sakura tidak terima karena menurutnya, mana mungkin ia tidak pernah akan menang dari Sasuke meski sekalipun. Saat itu pasti akan terjadi! Sementara Sasuke yang kesal karena ocehan Sakura, ia membekapnya dan menyeret paksa Sakura agar masuk ke rumah.

Sasuke dan Sakura cukup kaget karena menadi pusat perhatian tiga orang di depan mereka dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Seperti nenek Chiyo yang seolah mengatakan jika kelakuan Sasuke dan Sakura adalah trend baru romantisme cinta anak remaja jaman sekarang. Ibu Sasuke hanya tersenyum tulus karena kedua anaknya pulang dalam keadaan selamat, naluri seorang ibu. Sementara Gaara, ia hanya tersenyum tipis dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan. Mungkin saja karena ia masih merasa canggung dengan suasana seperti ini. Sepertinya mulai saat ini, Gaara harus segera belajar menyesuaikan diri.

Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang membekapnya. "Gaara-senpai?" Kata Sakura cukup keras.

"Akhirnya kau datang berkunjung." Sapa Sasuke yang entah kenapa hatinya merasa lega. Janji sang kakek kepadanya ditepati.

"Hm.. Hai Sakura, Sasuke.. Kalian baru pulang? Bukankah kuliah sudah berakhir dari tadi siang?" Kata Gaara memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Tadi kami makan siang dulu… Ne, Sasuke bilang Gaara-senpai adalah saudaranya itu berarti kita akan menjadi saudara juga, kan? Wah, dunia memang sempit ya? Kita bersahabat, tapi akhirnya memiliki ikatan saudara.."

"Tentu saja.." Kata Sasuke.

Kata-kata Sakura membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Rupanya ada yang berpihak kepadanya selain neneknya. Ibu dan nenek Sasuke menampilkan ekspresi yang cukup tidak terduga akan pernyataan Sakura. Apalagi saat Sakura membahas tentang hubungan persaudaraan. Sesungguhnya istilah persaudaraan dalam keluarga Uchiha adalah hal yang sangat sensitive. Ibu dan nenek Sasuke tidak bisa begitu saja menyalahkan Sakura akan ketidak tahuan hal tersebut. Hal itu cukup menjadi beban yang tak seharusnya diketahu banyak orang. Sementara itu, Gaara hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalian lanjutkan dahulu acara ngobrol kalian!... Ayo Sakura, kau harus segera membersihkan dirimu! Kau sadar tidak jika baumu itu sungguh menyengat?" Kata Sasuke mencoba memecahkan suasana. Bagaimanapun ia memahami perasaan ibunya.

"Hish, enak saja kau berbicara seperti itu… Kau fikir hanya aku yang mengeluarkan bau menyengat? Kau juga, Tuan!" Sanggah Sakura. Mereka berdua meninggalkan ruang tamu sambil saling membalas hinaan masing-masing.

"Apa mereka selalu seperti itu?" Tanya Gaara yang cukup heran karena melihat tingkah Sakura dan Sasuke. jujur saja ini pertama kalinya ia melihat kedua orang yang sudah lama ia kenal bisa bertindak konyol dan kekanak-kanakan.

"Mereka memang selalu seperti itu. Tidak akur dan kekanak-kanakan. Yang satu keras kepala, yang satunya lagi gengsinya setinggi langit dan tidak mau kalah.." Jawab Ibu Sasuke sambil tersenyum memaklumi keadaan kedua anaknya.

"Mereka itu pasangan yang setiap hari penuh dengan keromantisan. Hahaha.. uhuk..uhuk.." Sahut Nenek Sasuke tertawa dengan suara khas nenek-nenek. Bahkan saking kerasnya tertawa, nenek Chiyo sampai terbatuk-batuk.

"Ibu, sudah! Jangan tertawa terus!" Kata Ibu Sasuke khawatir.

Mereka saling mengobrol hingga petang menjelang. Kakek Madarapun juga sudah kembali dari kantornya. Sejujurnya Gaara masih segan untuk bertatap langsung dengan kakek Madara mengingat bagaimana panasnya hubungan masa lalunya. Ia ingin segera pulang sebelum kakek Madara datang, tapi sang nenek terus saja membuatnya tetap tinggal lebih lama. Ia memang tidak tegaan pada wanita.

Kedatangan Gaara membuat suasana di rumah itu tidak menentu. Ada kebahagiaan da nada kecanggungan. Ada ketakutan ada juga yang merasa tidak mengharapkannya. Gaara mencoba memahami hal itu, meski jujur saja di dalam hatinya ada rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Terbukti beberapa kali ia harus mencoba menahan diri saat dirinya diabaikan oleh sang kakek Madara yang kebetulan saja sore itu kakek Madara pulang cepat ke rumah. Gaara bagai batu yang tidak dianggap sama sekali. Meski sang nenek mencoba mencairkan suasana, begitupula dengan Sasuke yang mencoba membantunya tapi tetap saja sangat sulit meluluhan sang kakek. Hanya senyum yang dipaksakan yang dapat ia lakukan.

Karena ada urusan yang sengaja ia buat, Gaara berpamitan pulang. Rasanya tidak tega melihat sang nenek terus saja memintanya tinggal lebih lama. Tapi ia harus segera pulang, lagipula rumah itu bukanlah rumahnya. Ia tidak bisa seenaknya saja berlama-lama di rumah itu. Setelah membujuk nenek Chiyo dengan rayuan gombalnya, Gaarapun diizinkan pulang dengan janji ia akan datang berkunjung lagi untuk menemui nenek Chiyo. Dengan senang hati ia akan melakukannya. Walau rasanya pahit mengetahui fakta sang kakek tidak mengakuinya sama sekali. Namun ia mencoba menghilangkan perasaan hatinya terhadap sang kakek. Rasanya itu wajar jika ia harus mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Ia menyadari jika masa lalu memang sulit untuk diabaikan begitu saja.

.

.

, **to be continue…..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Loh mana adegan romantisnya? Kok kagak ada?" #readers protes**

 **Gomen ne… mau coba berapa kalipun nyelipin adegan romantic, kayaknya kurang pas deh di chapter ini… Ini masih awal ke konflik-konflik cerita gitu deh, enaknya entar. Jangan khawatir, toh mereka udah nikah, adegan romantic dan berani, udah sah agama dan negara bisa dilakukan… Apa ini? Mikir sendiri dah!**

 **Hahaha**

 **jaa matta…**

 **sampai juma di next chapter…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ohayou, konichiwa, konbanwa… Ogenki desuka minna-san? Sebulan lebih tak muncul ada yang kangen?.. Gak ada ya? Ya sudah,…. Hiks..**

 **Udah… lebay..**

 **Tenang saja… ini FF akan sampai tamat kok. Diusahain pokoknya.. Muga aja akupanjang umur, jadi bisa terus menulis… Rasanya tuh kalau baca FF gak tamat SEBEL, BAPER gimana gitu. Karena aku tau rasanya, maka aku akan membuat pembaca setiaku untuk tidak merasakan hal yang sama… preettt bgt, hahahah…**

 **Kalau cerita tentang perjodohan, yang kaya cowok yg miskin cewek, tidak saling mencintai, si cowok punya cewek lain yang disukai, terus ada masalah kekuasaan, pasti identic dengan prince hours drama Korea…. Ya saya terima kok.. Tapi, sebenernya untuk kisah romantisnya kebanyakan diambil dari kisah pribadi ma kisah temen tapi ditambah-tambahin biar alay gitu.. hahaha..**

 **Untuk masalah INO… ya bagaimana ya, masalahnya tidak akan berat dan sekompleks itu.. yang penting bisa jadi bumbu kisah yang bagus..**

 **GAARA? Saya cukup jahat memang menjadikan sosok Gaara di cerita ini. ya bagaimana, dia kebagian perannya kayak gitu pas casting.. heheh.. ampun buat fansnya maz Gaara…**

" **Gaara-san kau harus terima karena aku sutradaranya!" Haha itu kataku past ngecasting maz Gaara…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih masih mengikuti.. terima kasih untuk reviewnya…**

 **Selamat membaca… selamat mantengin karena kata-katanya bakal panjang banget dan aneh lebay, gaje… so yess bgt….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Uzumaki Karin, Ino Yamanaka, Shimura Sai, Namikaze Naruto, Madara Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya Cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC,**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

.

.

,.

.

Malampun tiba, Sasuke tengah mengamati sang ibu yang sedang duduk melamun di balkon utama. Duduk sendiri sambil menatap langit yang hitam kelam tanpa bintang. Rupanya awan menutupi semua bintang-bintang yang ada di langit. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi akan turun hujan. Ibunya yang sudah semakin tua dapat Sasuke rasakan. Kulit ibunya yang dulu sangat halus, kini mulai terdapat kerutan-kerutan tipis meski tidak begitu kelihatan. Ibunya memang termasuk ke dalam kategori wanita kurus, tapi tidak mengalahkan jika ibunya adalah sosok wanita cantik. Dalam usia ke empat puluh limanya saja masih terlihat cantik, apalagi mudanya dahulu? Sasuke hanya membayangkan jika dulu ibunya pastilah sangat cantik.

Sasuke melihat sang ibu beberapa kali mengusap kedua lengan atasnya. Ia tahu jika ibunya merasa kedinginan. Yang membuatnya heran, kenapa ibunya tidak beralih ke kamar jika merasa kedinginan? Cuaca mendung seperti ini pastilah angina herhembus cukup kencang. Apalagi malam hari. Apa ibunya itu tidak memikirkan kesehatannya? Sasuke memang selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan ibunya, apalagi setelah ayahnya meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu, ia berjanji akan menjaga ibunya menggantikan sosok sang ayah.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menghampiri ibunya. Lalu ia melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai dan memakaikan jaket itu untuk menutupi bahu ibunya. "Jika ibu hanya memakai baju seperti itu, ibu akan sakit."

"Ah, kau Sasuke.. Malam ini langit tidak secerah biasanya ya?"

"Jika malam pernah cerah sebelumnya, makan akan kembali seperti sebelumnya.."

Ibu Sasuke tersenyum mendengar penuturan anaknya. "Kau memang paling bisa meluluhkan hati ibu.."

"Aku ini anakmu, Bu. Tentu saja aku tahu.. Aku juga tahu apa yang tengah ibu rasakan. Maafkan aku sebelumnya, Bu.. Aku tahu, aku sudah menyakiti hati ibu. Aku hanya merasa tertekan jika terus seperti ini. Bagaimanapun aku dan Gaara haruslah memiliki hak yang sama. Aku merasa egois jika aku sendiri yang menerima hak itu.."

"Ibu mengerti,, Kau memang anak yang baik. Hanya saja ibu merasa takut.."

Ibu Sasuke mulai meneteskan air mata. Sasuke berdiri setengah jongkok untuk mensejajarkan diri dengan posisi ibunya yang sedang duduk di kursi. Dengan lembut Sasuke mulai menghapuskan air mata ibunya. Sasuke tersenyum menatap ibunya. "Jangan khawatir, itu hanya masa lalu. Jika ada yang ibu takuti, maka aku akan menjadi tempat untuk ibu berlindung. Jika masih kurang, masih ada Sakura. Bukankah ibu juga menyayangi Sakura?"

Ibu Sasuke langsung terbangun dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk berdiri, lalu memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan hangat. Pelukan tulus dari seorang ibu kepada anaknya. "Terima kasih, sayang. Ibu sangat menyayangimu dan tentu dengan Sakura juga.."

"Apa aku boleh ikut berpelukan?" Tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu menuju balkon utama. Ibu Sasuke menoleh, tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Dengan cepat Sakura berjalan menuju Sasuke dan ibu mertuanya. Ia langsung memeluk ibu mertuanya. Sasuke ikut tersenyum melihat kelakuan Sakura yang dengan cepat bisa membuat ibunya tertawa. Terbawa suasana akan hal itu, Sasuke ikut memeluk kedua wanita yang ada di hidupnya saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga ini…" Batin Sakura.

Setelah mengantarkan sang ibu, Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ke kamar mereka. Kali ini mereka tidak berniat untuk berdebat atau bermain batu-kertas-gunting seperti biasanya. Melihat Sasuke yang berjalan tenang menuju kamar mereka menciutkan niat Sakura untuk mengganggu suaminya. Sebenarnya Sakura juga sedang tidak mau bercanda dengan Sasuke, tapi melihat Sasuke yang terdiam membuatnya gemas. Ia lebih menyukai Sasuke yang usil padanya. Mau tidak mau, Sakura hanya mengekor Sasuke sambil menatap punggung Sasuke penuh tanya. Apa ada yang Sasuke pikirkan batinnya. Aneh memang, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke terdiam dengan begitu serius.

Sesampainya di kamar Sasuke masih diam. Sakura hanya memperhatikan Sasuke yang menyibakkan selimut, merebahkan diri di kasur mereka, lalu menariknya sampai setengah dada. Sasuke kemudian memiringkan badannya ke arah kanan. Apa Sasuke sudah mengantuk? Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke, tapi ia memiringkan badannya ke arah kiri membelakangi Sasuke. Mereka tidur saling membelakangi seperti malam-malam biasanya. Sasuke tetap saja terdiam. Hal ini membuat Sakura semakin penasaran. Ingin sekali bertanya, tapi ia takut Sasuke akan memarahinya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Ia membalikkan badannya menatap punggung Sasuke yang tiduran membelakanginya, ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Sasuke berbicara, tapi tidak jadi, ia kembali ke posisinya. Malam semakin larut, tapi entah kenapa mata Sakura tak kunjung terpejam. Mungkin karena masih memikirkan kediaman Sasuke. tanpa sadar, akhirnya ia membuka mulut yang sedari tadi ia tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ne Sasuke, aku tidak bisa tidur….. Kau tahu, aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja?... Hmm, kau sudah tidur ya? Ya sudah, selamat tidur.." Kata Sakura yang masih tidur membelakangi Sasuke.

"Jadi kau mengkhawatirkanku? Haruskah aku tertawa?" Sahut Sasuke pelan. Reflex Sakura membalikan badan dengan cepat menghadap ke Sasuke yang membelakanginya.

"Ka-kau belum tidur? Lalu kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Kau membuatku penuh tanya akan kediamanmu.."

".."

"Sasuke, jangan diam saja! Katakan sesuatu! Kau membuatku geregetan."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sakura senang, akhirnya ia berhasil membuat Sasuke mau ngobrol dengannya. "Soal ibu, maaf tadi aku tidak sengaja melihatmu menghapus air mata ibu. Aku tahu aku tidak sopan untuk menanyakannya, tapi aku mengkhawatirkan ibu. Aku yakin ibu sedang bersedih.."

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya, lalu duduk dengan menggunakan bantalnya sebagai sandaran. "Kau benar, ibu sedang bersedih dan itu karenaku."

"Karenamu?" Sakura mengikuti apa yang Sasuke lakukan, ia juga duduk bersandar di samping Sasuke.

"Karena kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha, sepertinya kau juga harus mengetahuinya."

"Maksudnya? Aku belum mengerti.."

"Aku bukan cucu tunggal kakek."

"Ma-maksudmu kakek memiliki cucu lain? Bukankah kau itu pewaris tunggal kakek? Itu berarti kau cucu satu-satunya, kan?"

"Sayangnya tidak seperti itu. Ada Gaara. Dia kakakku."

Sakura melebarkan kedua matanya karena kaget bukan main. Setahu Sakura, sejak SMA ia mengenal Gaara, Gaara adalah anak tunggal. "Ti-tidak mungkin, Sasuke. Jangan bercanda! Gaara-senpai memang tidak pernah bilang jika ia memiliki saudara atau adik, tapi aku tahu dia anak tunggal.."

"Ayahku memiliki seorang anak sebelum menikah dengan ibuku dan anak itu adalah Gaara."

"Hah? Bagaimana mungkin? Berarti mendiang ayah mertua meninggalkan ibunya Gaara-senpai?"

"Ayah dijodohkan dengan ibuku."

Sakura masih berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang Sasuke katakan. Ia memang sulit mempercayainya. "Tapi rasanya ibu mertua sangat menyayangi mendiang ayah mertua.."

"Ibu memang menyayangi ayah. Tapi cinta ayah hanya untuk ibunya Gaara. Sampai ayah meninggalpun, ayah masih mencintai ibunya Gaara.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan sifat kakek tadi sore? Aku merasa aneh saat Gaara-senpai mencoba berbicara, tetapi selalu saja dialihkan oleh kakek. Kakek bahkan sering mendiamkannya seolah menganggap Gaara-senpai tidak ada. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kakek?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Memang istrinya itu bodoh atau memang tidak peka sama sekali. "Tentu saja karena kakek tidak menyukai Gaara."

"Tidak menyukai Gaara-senpai? Bukankah Gaara-senpai itu pintar, calon dokter berbakat juga?"

Sasuke kembali menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Sepertinya ia harus menjelaskan secara rinci kronologi ceritanya. "Gaara adalah anak di luar nikah Ayah dengan wanita yang sama sekali tidak kakek restui. Kakek menjodohkan ayah dengan ibukku, tapi ternyata ayah sudah memiliki anak dari wanita yang menjadi ibunya Gaara. Walau kakek membiayai biaya hidup Gaara, tapi tetap saja kakek enggan mengakui Gaara sebagai cucu pertamanya."

"Sasuke.." Sakura secara tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke yang tengah duduk bersandar di sambingnya. Sasuke hanya pasrah menerima pelukkan dari Sakura. Rasanya saat ini Sasuke memang butuh sosok untuk menjadi sandarannya. "Aku tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Tapi, jika aku ada di posisimu, aku pasti tidak akan menerima begitu saja takdir yang harus dihadapi. Mungkin saja aku akan protes kepada mendiang ayah. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, semua sudah terjadi. Apa yang harus disesalkan? Jika itu memang menyesalkan, tapi bisa kan memperbaikinya?"

"Aku merasa tidak adil pada Gaara. Aku menikmati hakku dari keluarga Uchiha, sementara dia hanya ingin diakui saja sangat sulit padahal di dirinya mengalir darah Uchiha juga, sama sepertiku."

"Kasihan Gaara-senpai, tapi ibu mertua pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia mencintai mendiang ayah mertua, tapi ternyata di hati mendiang ayah mertua ada wanita lain. Ibu mertua pasti mengalami hari-hari yang sulit. Aku rasa aku tidak mungkin bisa jika aku jadi ibu mertua. Pasti sangat berat dan menekan mental.."

"Ibu memiliki jiwa yang kuat."

"Semoga saja semua akan baik-baik saja.."

"Semoga saja.."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Sakura juga tak tahu kenapa ia bisa tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke seperti itu, tanpa kecanggungan, itu berlangsung spontanitas. Mungkin karena malam ini suasananya terkesan mellow dan rada sedih.

"Ne Sasuke.. Apa dijodohkan sudah mendarah daging di keluarga ini?"

"Ya, dari dulu seperti itu. Sepertinya, ayah dan ibuku adalah contoh perjodohan yang gagal.."

"Kurasa tidak sepenuhnya benar. Jika ayahmu tidak mencintai ibumu, mana mungkin ada kau. Meski sedikit, aku yakin perasaan cinta itu pasti ada.."

"Haha, kau ini.." Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk dan mereka melanjutkan tidur mereka yang sempat tertunda. Rasanya setelah berbicara dengan Sakura, Sasuke bisa tertidur dengan lelap. Mereka bahkan tak saling membelakangi. Pertanda baik?

.

.

.

.

.

Hubungan Gaara dan keluarga Uchiha semakin membaik, meski tidak dengan kakek Madara. Gaara memahami posisinya sebagai seorang cucu yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan oleh sang kakek. Ia bahkan lahir dari orang tua tanpa ikatan pernikahan. Ingin sekali ia protes kepada Tuhan dengan apa yang ia alami. Kenapa ia terlahir dalam keadaan seperti itu? Sulit mendapatkan pengakuan dari kakek kandungnya sendiri. Memang tak seharusnya menempatkan Gaara di tempat yang salah, tapi karena kisah cinta ibunya, ibu Sasuke, dan ayahnya membuatnya selalu tersudutkan. Gaara tidak bisa seenaknya saja menyalahkan ibunya yang mencintai ayahnya. Bagaimanapun ia juga sangat menyayangi ibunya. Perasaan ibunya adalah perasaan yang begitu saja mengalir, sama dengan perasaan sang ayah. Yang Gaara sesalkan, kenapa ayahnya tidak menyelesaikan masalah sebelum meninggal? Hal itu membuat ia dan ibunya semakin berat menjalani hidup.

"Saya benar-benar sangat gembira saat mendengar Nyonya kembali dari London.." Kata seorang lali-laki paruh baya bernama Tuan Pain.

"Mungkinkah ini menjadi titik terang dari usaha kita selama ini?" Lanjut seorang lali-laki yang berusia tak jauh beda dengan Tuan Pain, sebut saja Tuan Hidan.

"Apa hanya kalian saja yang berpihak kepadaku?" Tanya seorang wanita empat puluh enam tahuanan yang masih terlihat sangat cantik, Nyonya Kurenai. Ibu dari Gaara.

"Tentu saja tidak, Nyonya. Anda akan merasa tenang karena kami mampu membangun relasi cukup kuat dan tentu akan semakin kuat untuk ke depannya." Jawab Tuan Pain.

"Bahkan kami mampu menguasai 5 persen dari saham keseluruhan. Memang belum terlalu besar, tapi karena dukungan Nyonya, kami yakin semua akan semakin mudah." Kata Tuan Hidan.

Nyonya Kurenai tersenyum penuh arti. "Saya tahu, kalian bisa diandalkan. Terima kasih karena selama ini kalian masih setia kepada saya. Saya tidak akan pernah melupakan kesetiaan kalian.."

"Terima kasih, Nyonya…"

"Baiklah, sepertinya kami harus segera kembali ke kantor. Kami permisi, Nyonya."

"Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu mengunjungi saya.." Kata Nyonya Kurenai membungkuk hormat kepada dua tamunya.

Kedua tamu Nyonya Kurenai meninggalkan kediamannya. Di depan rumah ke dua tamu itu sempat berpasan dengan Gaara. Gaara hanya tersenyum menyapa kedua tamu ibunya itu. Tentu saja sambil membungkukan tubuhnya sebagai tanda hormat. Setelah meyakinkan diri jika kedua tamu itu pergi dari rumahnya, Gaara langsung memasuki rumahnya. Ia tersenyum melihat sang ibu sedang membereskan beberapa cangkir kopi yang ada di atas meja.

"Kaa-san, tadaima.." Kata Gaara.

Nyonya Kurenai menoleh ke arah suara yang mengagetkannya. Melihat anak semata wayangnya datang dan menyapa dirinya dengan senyuman manis membuat Nyonya Kurenai merasa senang. "Oh, Gaara, okaeri… Kau sudah pulang, sayang? Bagaiman kunjunganmu? Ibu akan mendengarkan ceritamu.."

Gaara tertunduk lesu."Masih sama seperti biasanya, Bu.."

"Heem, anak ibu tidak boleh patah semangat! Ibu akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaanmu."

"Ibu, jangan bahas hal itu lagi! Aku tidak akan menyetujuinya!"

"Ibu hanya sedang memperjuangkan hakmu, sayang. Kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu. Ibu hanya tidak mau kau terus-terusan menderita karena ibu dan mendiang ayahmu."

Gaara menghela nafasnya. "Aku sudah cukup bahagia bisa menjadi anak ibu…. Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Kata Gaara yang langsung menuju ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti dengan semua yang ibu lakukan untukmu, sayang. Kita tidak akan seperti ini jika bukan karena kakek tua itu. Harusnya ibu, ayahmu, dan kau bisa hidup bahagia.." Batin Nyonya Kurenai sambil memandangi anak tercintanya, Gaara.

,

.

.

"Ah, aku lelah sekali.." Kata Sakura yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Sasuke tidak berniat menanggapi ocehan Sakura. Ia sibuk melepaskan dasi yang rasanya sudah seharian ini mencekek lehernya. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sakura. Lelah, letih, dan rasanya semua tenagannya sudah hampir habis. Setelah selesai melepaskan dasinya, lalu Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang dan melepaskan sepatu kulitnya beserta kaos kakinya. Ia juga merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di samping Sakura.

"Sasuke, kau tahu tidak kalau akhir-akhir ini aku sedang bersedih?" Tanya Sakura tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Isshh, kau memang tidak peka jadi laki-laki. Kau tidak mirip sama sekali dengan tumbuhan putri malu! Kata-katamu tajam seperti durinya, tapi kepekaanmu sama sekali berbeda. Tidak ada!"

"Akukan manusia yang memang bukan tumbuhan putri malu yang sangat peka akan rangsangan."

"Sasuke…" Sakura merajut karena lagi-lagi ia kalah berdebat dengan suaminya.

"Ceritakan apa yang mengganggu fikiranmu!" Sasuke akhirnya luluh.

"Sudah sebulan lebih aku tidak mengunjungi ibu. Meski setiap hari ngobrol lewat telefon tapi rasanya jika belum memeluk ibu, rasa kangenku belum terobati…"

"Lalu?"

"Besokkan kuliah libur, lusa hari minggu, hari seninnya tanggal merah, bagaimana jika kita mengunjungi ibu?"

"…"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Kalau kau sibuk, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, izinkan aku menginap di tempat ibu ya? Bantu aku juga meminta izin pada ibu mertua, nenek, dan kakek!"

"Aku akan menemanimu."

Sakura tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan berkata seperti itu. "Benarkah?"

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Sasuke, terima kasih."

Sesuai janjinya pada Sakura, Sasuke menuruti apa yang Sakura inginkan. Mengunjungi ibu Sakura, ibu mertuanya. Setelah mendapatkan izin dari kakek, nenek, dan ibunya, Sasuke bersama Sakura langsung bergegas menuju rumah ibu Sakura yang memang agak jauh dari rumah Sasuke. Rumah ibu Sakura sekota dengan kampusnya.

.

.

Suasana rumah Sakura mengalami cukup banyak perubahan terhitung semenjak ia Bertunangan dengan Sasuke. Uang yang ibunya Sakura, Tsunade, dapatkan dari kakek Madara sangatlah banyak, cukup untuk merenovasi rumah sederhana dan tua itu. Ganti genting dan cat baru berwarna crem adalah hal yang sangat mencolok dari luar rumah. Di depan rumah juga nampak berbagai macam tanaman bunga dan sayuran yang terawat rapi di potnya.

Sambutan hangat dari Tsunade begitu menyejukkan. Wajah Sakura terlihat berbinar saat melihat ibunya yang sangat Sakura rindukan. Ibunya memang sangat cerewet, tapi juga sangat baik. Sakura sangat menyayangi ibunya….

Memasuki ruang tamu di rumah itu, mulai dari sofa, gorden, dan keramik lantai juga nampak baru. TV LED ukuran 32 inch, almari hias, hiasan dinding, bunga di vas juga terlihat baru di mata Sakura. Foto-foto pernikahannya dengan Sasuke juga banyak menghiasi setiap penjuru ruangan. Foto ayah dan sang ibu juga tak luput dari pandangannya. Bukankah bersyukur saat itu juga hal yang sangat perlu Sakura lakukan?

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke berkunujung ke rumah Sakura. Pertama kalinya juga baginya masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Kamar yang rapid an minimalis. Kamar dengan warna pink soft itu nampak nyaman di mata gelap Sasuke. Sakura memang terkadang urak-urakkan dan berisik, tapi ia tahu jika setiap hari Sakura selalu merapikan tempat tidur mereka dengan tenaganya sendiri tanpa bantuan para maid atau pelayan lainnya.

"Maaf Sasuke, kamarku memang tak seluas kamar kita di rumahmu. Ranjangnya mungkin juga tak seempuk ranjangmu, tapi aku jamin, rumah ini sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali…" Kata Sakura. Ia memasukkan beberapa baju yang ia bawa ke dalam almari pakaian.

Sasuke menghentikkan kegiatannya melihat-lihat foto pernikahannya dengan Sakura yang ada di meja rias istrinya itu. "Jangan khawatirkan hal itu. Tempat yang bersih sudah cukup bagiku…"

"Souka.. Baiklah, kau lelah, kan?... Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Jika ingin cuci kaki, kamar mandi ada di sebelah kamar ini. Maklum, aku tak memiliki kamar mandi dalam seperti di kamar kita di rumahmu.. hehe… Aku akan ke bawah untuk membantu Shikamaru angkat barang…"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk ringan saja. Ia lalu melanjutkan acara melihat-lihat kamar Sakura. Ia juga melihat jendela yang cukup luas untuk ukuran sebuah jendela. Kini ia paham kenapa Sakura begitu menyukai bintang, rupanya, Sakura bisa melihat bintang dari tempat tidurnya tanpa harus ke luar kamarnya. Sasuke juga melihat beberapa foto Sakura saat masih kecil yang nampak sangat imut itu. Sakura berfoto dengan mulut berlumuran ice cream vanilla. Tak sadar ia tertawa pelan. Sakura memang sering bertindak konyol.

Semenatara itu, Sakura tengah sibuk membantu Shikamaru memindahkan barang bawaan mereka. Tak banyak memang, tapi lumayan juga. Ada beberapa kardus berisi kue kering, hadiah dari Mikoto untuk Tsunade. Ada juga teh hijau dan kopi organic pemberian nenek Chiyo da nada juga obat-obatan herbal yang menurut Sakura nampak aneh pemberian dari kakek Madara. Selain itu, masih ada beberapa parcel buah yang tadi Sakura beli tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Shikamaru juga akan menginap di tempat Sakura. Hal ini sudah jelas demi ke amanan Sasuke dan Sakura. Meski menurut Sakura itu cukup berlebihan mengingat, setahu dirinya jika kompleks pinggir kota rumahnya itu adalah tempat yang damai-damai saja selama ini. Tidak ada, bahkan tidak pernah terjadi kerusuhan yang berarti di daerahnya. Namun jika ia melihat sosok suaminya, Sasuke yang terkenal itu, rasanya membawa Shikamaru bersama mereka adalah keputusan yang sangat tepat. Bahkan ia berharap jika Temari juga ikut dengannya, hanya saja, sayangnya Temari sedang ditugaskan untuk ikut kakek Madara meeting di Korea selama 3 hari ke depan.

Shikamaru adalah teman sekaligus bodyguard Sasuke yang tak hanya jenius, tapi juga pandai bela diri. Sasuke bilang, Shikamaru pernah mengikuti latihan berbasih militer sebelum menjadi bodyguard Sasuke. Shikamaru bahkan memiliki izin untuk memiliki senjata api dan senjata api itu selalu Shikamaru bawa selama bertugas menjaga Sasuke.

"Shikamaru, ini kamarmu.. Kamar mandi ada di dekat dapur. Kau tinggal lurus saja lalu belok kanan. Maaf ya, rumahnya biasa saja…" Kata Sakura.

"Terimakasih, Sakura-sama… Rumah ini terlihat sangat nyaman. Saya akan betah.." Kata Shikamaru.

"Yokkata ne…"

Sakura bergegas membantu sang ibu di dapur yang sepertinya tak menduga jika akhir pekannya itu akan dikunjungi oleh anak dan menantunya. Sebagai seorang ibu mertua untuk Sasuke Tsunade pasti akan berusaha sekerasnya agar mendapat kesan yang baik di mata Sasuke. Mengingat betapa baiknya keluarga Uchiha memperlakukan Sakura selama ini. Ia memang masih merasa bersalah karena ia sudah tega 'menjual' anaknya sendiri pada orang kaya, tapi rasanya cukup berkurang jika ia melihat untaian senyum di bibir tipis anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ibu, tomatnya ditambahin, Sasuke sangat menyukainya!" Pinta Sakura.

"Baiklah.." Tsunade mengambil beberapa tomat lagi dari kulkasnya.

Acara memasak pagi menjelang siang itu berjalan lanacar terbukti dengan sup tomat, ikan goreng, nasi, ayam goreng, dan sayuran mentah macam selada dan daun perliria juga ada di meja makan. Menggugah selera. Sakura, Sasuke, Tsunade, dan Shikamaru makan bersama saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, sepertinya Sasuke cukup kesulitan tidur karena merasa agak sempit tidur berdua dengan Sakura di ranjang yang tak begitu luas itu. Sakura memang tak banyak bergerak, hanya saja ketika Sakura bergerak saat tertidur di samping kali ini, kadang terlihat sangat… ah.. Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan apa yang mengganjal di otaknya. Pakaian Sakura nampak sangat cocok dengan kulit Sakura yang putih bak porselin itu. Baju tidur cantik, berenda itu cukup tipis sehingga saat Sakura bergerak baju tidur itu seolah menempel dan mengikuti bentuk indah tubuh Sakura. Memang bukan baju tidur yang sexy atau bahkan transparan, tapi yang membuat Sasuke sulit tidur itu karena rasa panas yang tiba-tiba saja muncul saat ia melihat baju tidur istrinya terbuka satu kancing di atas.

Posisi tidurnya yang miring ke kanan, berhadapan langsung dengan Sakura yang memang miring ke kiri yang entah sejak kapan posisi itu berubah. Seingat Sasuke, Sakura tidur membelakanginya. Seperti biasanya. Tapi, ketika ia terbangun, ia melihat Sakura begitu dekat dengan matanya. Sasuke memang tidak kaget dengan adanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja ada di depannya itu. Ia juga tidak berteriak kaget ketika mendapati sosok si depan wajahnya. Yang Sasuke lakukan hanya mengamati istrinya yang cerwet itu. Mulai dari rambut, jidat yang lebar, hidung kecil yang mancung, bibir tipis yang errrr…. Dagu yang cantik, leher yang indah, ke bawah, lalu.. yah.. ia mendapati kancing baju Sakura yang terbuka. Dengan posisi tidur Sakura yang miring seperti itu, Sasuke dengan sangat jelas bisa melihat belahan dada Sakura yang nampak…. Ahhh.. entahlah, rasanya sangat panas jika harus menjelaskannya. Sekilas melihatnya saja sudah membuat keringetan.

Sasuke berusaha mati-matian untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap tidur kembali, tapi rupanya usahanya sia-sia saja. Ia justru semakin kepikiran sosok di sampingnya itu dan semakin membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Ia melirik jam dinding warna putih yang ada di kamar Sakura. Sudah pukul dua pagi. Tik tok tik tok.. detik demi detik jarum kecil itu berjalan. Waktu terus berjalan tapi bagi Sasuke, waktu itu berjalan sangat lambat.. Beberapa kali Sasuke merubah posisinya. Sepertinya ia sedang gelisah..

Entah kenapa, tak tahu apa, dan bagaimana, Sasuke justru kembali menghadap ke posisi tidur Sakura. Ia mengamati, memandangi kembali Sakura yang sedang tertidur lelap itu. Sakura nampak damai di tidurnya yang nyaman itu- sangat jauh berbeda dengannya yang justru sedang gelisah. Sasuke yakin, Sakura sedang mimpi indah karena Sakura bisa tidur di kamarnya yang sudah sangat Sakura rindukan.

Sasuke sedikit iri dengan kenyamanan tidur Sakura itu…

Sakura yang tertidur nyaman seolah menghipnotisnya. Tak tahu kenapa, tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja bergerak, mengusap pipi mulus Sakura. Mengusapnya lembut-sangat lembut. Sasuke sempat berhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura bererak pelan. Tapi Sakura nampak tak terganggu oleh usapannya di pipi Sakura. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas leganya. Ia kembali mengelus pipi Sakura itu. Cukup lama mengelus pipi Sakura, tangan Sasuke bergerak ke bibir Sakura yang berwarna pink alami itu. Bibir tipis dan sedikit basah itu sangat menggoda. Jadi ingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika ia tak sengaja mencium Sakura. Ia tak munafik jika bibir itu rasanya sangat manis.

"Apa bibir Sakura masih sama dengan yang waktu itu?" Tanya batin Sasuke.

Rasa penasarannya sangat besar. Ada keinginan kuat untuk ingin sekedar merasakan kembali rasa manis bibir milik Sakura. Sasuke sangat merasa penasaran! Dengan tangannya, Sasuke mejibakkan poni Sakura yang menghalangi waah cantik Sakura. Ia mengusap pelan bibir tipis Sakura lalu dengan pelan ia mencium bibir itu dengan penuh perasaan.

Manis.

Rasa itu masih sama.

Bibir Sakura memang manis seperti ada gula yang menempel di sana. Atau mungkin ada madu karena bibir Sakura terlihat mengkilat… Rasanya… membuat ketagihan. Hasrat apa yang memasuki otaknya, mengendalikan otak normalnya membuat Sasuke berkeinginan untuk terus dan terus menikmati bibir milik Sakura itu.

Ada candu di bibir Sakura. Sasuke yakin itu. Buktinya ia tak mau segera pergi dari bibir itu. Ingin lagi dan lagi. Menciumi, menyesap penuh perasaan, menghayati setiap inchi bibir Sakura. Semakin nikmat saja… Astaga ini di luar kendali.. Sasuke semakin menginginkannya.. terus dan terus.. berpautan meski Sakura tak membalasnya…

Tidak…

Tidak…

Tidak.. sasuke kesulitan.. Sasuke semakin menginginkannya… Bahaya, ia tak bisa berhenti… ia ingin terus berlanjut.. ia ingin lebih… Sasuke ingin lebih dari sekedar ini.. . Rasanya nanggung..

Ini terlalu menggoda.. ini terlalu nikmat untuk hanya sekedar ciuman… ini bisa jauh lebih nikmat jika lebih.. ini membuat terbang.. ini lebih nikmat dari seton tomat di kebun pribadi pamannya, Obito… Ini lebih menggoda dari mobil sport edisi terbaru.. Ini lebih enak dari segala hal yang pernah ia rasakan selama ini… Ini gila..

GILA!

Rasa yang gila…

Menggila…

Membuatnya ingin lebih, ingin tambah, ingin lagi dan lagi…

Sial..

Sial…

Sial, Sasuke tak bisa menampiknya.. ia kesulitan mengendalikan otaknya yang selalu berfikir normal dan dalam kendalinya..

Ini tak seperti soal matematika dengan jawaban pasti. Ini tak seperti soal bahasa yang bisa di korek banyak opini… Ini jauh lebih mudah, hanya saja memiliki rasa yang rumit ddan sulit dijelaskan…

Bagaimana?

Ah, lupakan apa itu normal.. apa itu terarah.. apa itu batas kewajaran.. apa itu berfikir positif… yang ada hanya rasa nikmat.. enak.. sedap.. membuat ketagihan.. ingin lebih…

Lebih dan lebih….

…

…

Sasuke menciumi Sakura cukup lama. Anehnya, semakin ia mencium Sakura, semakin nikmat saja rasanya. Sasuke bahkan menyesap lama bibir Sakura. Yang membuatnya semakin gila dan hilang berfikir normal tangannya bergerak ke leher mulus Sakura terus ke bawah… ke bawah.. dan ke bawah dengan gerakkan sangat pelan…

Sudah..

Cukup..

Sasuke sudah tak peduli lagi..

Kepalang tanggung…

Ia juga tak bisa mengendalikannya…

Jika ia mencoba mengendalikannya, rasanya semakin tersiksa… Itu menyakitkan… Sungguh!

Gila! Sasuke yang menggilapun membuka kancing ke dua baju tidur Sakura. Menyibakkan sedikit sisi kain yang ada kancingnya. Mencoba melihat, mengintip 'tempat' yang membuatnya penasaran. Tempat memang sangat menggoda sedari awalnya. Tempat yang menggoda, membuat sangat penasaran yang bersembunyi rapat di balik baju tidur Sakura.

Putih dan mulus..

Kulit Sakura memang putih dan bersih sejak pertama kali Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura. Namun baru ia sadari jika kulit Sakuri sekarang ini jauh lebih putih, bahkan sangat indah untuk dipandangi. Apa itu karena efek perawan di salon bersama Karin atau apa, yang jelas Sasuke menyukainya. Sasuke ingin melihatnya lebih, iapun membuka kancing ke tiga.

Ia ingin menyibakkan lebih lebar lagi kain yang ada kancingnya itu hanya saja, ada gejolak lain yang melarangnya. Protes untuk tidak melanjutkan aksinya tersebut. Ada sisi lain yang mengatakan jika tindakannya saat ini tidaklah benar. Meminta untuk berhenti. Meminta untuk kembali berfikir selaras dan normal. Berfikir tertata seperti bagaimana semestinya seorang Sasuke.

Apa yang baru ia lakukan adalah salah! Tak seharusnya ia melakukan hal tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura! Sakura akan merasa sakit hati jika mengetahuinya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Sasuke dengan segala kesempurnaan hidupnya bisa melakukan hal tak terhormat seperti itu.

Tak terhormat? Tak pantas?

Sebenarnya bisa juga bukan seperti itu. Dia suami sah Sakura, bukankah hal itu memang sudah wajar? Maksudnya memang itu adalah haknya, dan Sakura memang berkewajiban untuk memenuhi kewjibannya atas hak Sasuke itu.

Itu tidak salah, kan?

Tidak ada yang salah? Benar, tak salah juga…

Lalu apa masalahnya?

Apa?

Masalahnya, Sasuke merasa bersalah dengan perlakuannya pada Sakura. Tiba-tiba saa ia merasa menjadi laki-laki yang jahat, laki-laki pengecut yang mempermainkan wanita sepolos Sakura. Wanita yang tak seharusnya ikut dalam permainan yang ia mainkan dengan kakeknya.

Sasuke sudah terlalu dalam menyeret Sakura dalam permainan dan hidupnya, jika pada akhirnya Sakura hanya pion kemenangannya, maka Sakura akan menderita dan itu karena ulahnya. Bukankah itu keterlaluan? Ia selalu menjujung tinggi prinsipnya untuk tidak akan membuat seorang wanita menangis. Tapi jika pada akhirnya apa yang ia lakukan ini akan membuat Sakura menangis, atau menderita, menyebut dirinya laki-laki kejam sepertinya wajar.

Kegelisahannya rasanya semakin tak berujung. Semakin ia berperang dengan kemelut di otaknya. Hatinya yang sangat jarang berpartisipasi seperti inipun juga ikutan berperang. Apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan?

Sasuke tahu, ia tak akan semudah itu seutuhnya dikuasai hasrat sisi gelapnya. Ita masih sadar batas kewajaran. Sudah saatnya ia berhenti dari kenikmatan setan yang menggoda ini.

Itu yang terbaik, kan? Setidaknya untuk saat ini…

Walau ia sadar benar, hasrat yang tak kesampai sangat menyesakkan…

Tanggan yang hampir menyibakkan kain baju Sakura langsung Sasuke hentikan. Ia lantas bangkit dari ranjangnya dan Sakura. Gerakkannya yang cukup cepat membuat ranjang ikutan bergerak. Hal itu cukup membuat Sakura terganggu. Sakurapun ikutan terbangun. Sakura mengucek pelan matanya yang masih sangat mengantuk itu.

Saat Sakura menggerakan tangannya untuk mengucek matanya, baju tidur Sakura yang terbuka tiga kancing terlihat menampilkan sebagian besar dadanya yang mulus bersih. Bahkan menampilkan sebagian harta penting wanita yang tertutupi bra pink milik Sakura. Sakura bahakan terlihat sangat sexy saat rambut panjangnya nampak berantakkan.

Sasuke _tak sengaja_ melihatnya…

Dan itu rasanya semkin panas, jauh lebih panas dari yang tadi. Lebih panas dari ciumannya dengan Sakura tadi. Sasuke wajib untuk tidak tergoda. Ia tak boleh menyia-yiakan usahanya mengendalikan dirinya yang hampir menggila itu.

"Hooammm, Sasuke kau terbangun? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura yang masih mengantuk.

Sasuke berfikir keras. Jujur saja ia kelabakan hanya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan sederhana Sakura. Jika ia menjawab dengan jujur, jawabannya tak sesederhana itu. Bisa sangat panjang dan belum tentu Sakura akan biasa saja saat mendengar pengakuannya. Lebih baik ia merahasiakannya saja. Ia tidak mau menimbulkan kecanggungan dengan Sakura. Bertingkah layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa sepertinya pilihan terbaik. Sasuke, terlalu banyak berakting!

"A-aku haus, aku ingin minum.. kau tidur saja!" Kata Sasuke gelagapan.

"Ah, souka.. terserah kau saja. Aku masih mengantukk.." Sakura melanjutkan acara tidurnya.

Sasuke benar-benar pergi ke dapir dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas. Ia meneguk habis air dalam botol itu. Lalu ia ke washtafle dan membasuh mukanya. Ia hampir saja keblablasan. Untung saja ia masih bisa mengendalikn dirinya yang hampir menggila itu. Ia beruntung bisa mengalahkan hasrat setan itu.

Sasuke memegangi dadanya, mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya. Perlahan tapi pasti deru nafasnya kembali normal. Jantungnya juga kembali berdetak normal. Setelah itu, ia beranjak dari dapur dan duduk di ruang makan yang letaknya tak berdekat dari dapur. Ia duduk merenung.. pikirannya belumlah bisa ia gunakan untuk berfikir jernih.

"Sepertinya Tuan Muda tidak bisa tidur.. Ingin bergadang bersama?" Tawar Shikamaru. Ia juga menawari Sasuke secangkir kopi. Sasuke menyetujuinya.

"Kau bisa memanggil nama kecilku Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru mengambil dua cangkir kosong dari dalam almari penyimpanan. Menyobek sisi bungkus kopi instant rasa mocca, lalu menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir itu. Shikamaru juga mengambil sesendok kopi hitam dan menuangkan di cangkir yang satunya. "Tuan Sasuke adalah Tuan Muda saya yang harus saya lindungi. Tuan Muda adalah Tuan Muda sampai akhir…" Shikamaru menuangkan air panas ke dalam dua cangkir itu.

"Tapi kau tetap sahabatku. Kita sudah berjanji untuk lebih bersikap layaknya sahabat ketika tidak di depan umum."

Shikamaru tersenyum senang. Memang benar, ia tahu jika sebenarnya Sasuke ingin lebih bisa berekspresi. Sasuke memang teman yang baik meski nyatanya Sasuke tak memiliki teman banyak. Ia juga bersyukur jika Sasuke, tempatnya mencari uang, mau menerima dirinya menjadi sahabatnya tanpa memandang bagaimana asal usulnya.

Shikamaru mengaduk kopi buatannya itu. Ia lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Sasuke… ini kopimu! Special tanpa gula.." kata Shikamaru.

"Arigato na.." Sasuke mengambil kopi hitam itu dan menyesapnya perlahan. Sangat pahit, tapi Sasuke menyukainya.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di ruang makan. Sasuke menghangatkan tangannya yang dingin dengan memegang cangkir kopinya.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat sedang tak nyaman, sasuke.,? Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan? Haruskah aku memanggilkan dokter Kabuto untukmu?"

"Tidak perlu, Shikamaru! Aku hanya sedang gelisah saja dengan semua rencanaku. Kau sudah mengetahuinya, kan? Kita bahkan hampir tidak pernah saling merahasiakan.."

"Mengenai Gaara?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Jika memang kau merasa bersalah atas ketidak adilan ini, apa yang kau lakukan ini sudah tidak bisa kau hentikan. Kau pasti juga menyadari jika istrimu semakin jauh ikut terlibat. Ada yang cukup mengganggu dengan hadirnya Sakura yang tiba-tiba itu. Tuan besar pasti juga sudah menyusun rencana, tapi maafkan aku Sasuke, aku belum bisa mengendus rencana Tuan Besar. Kau tahu sendiri, usia yang menggerogotinya sama sekali tak mempengaruhi kinerja otaknya yang jenius itu…"

"Hn, kakek memang lawan yang sangat tangguh. Dia bahkan berhasil membuatku mempertaruhkan segala hal yang kumiliki. Hidupku juga menjadi taruhannya. Ia berhasil membuatku menikahi Sakura. Sakura terlihat tak mengerti apa-apa dengan permainanku dan kakek, tapi ia juga mengambil peran yang penting…"

"Jika kau tidak ingin merasa bersalah pada Sakura, sebaiknya kau menjag perasaannya. Jangan buat dirinya merasa terbebani karena menikah denganmu… Intinya, berusahalah untuk membahagiakannya.. Jangan kira aku tak tahu jika kau memiliki niat untuk menceraikannya setelah kau mendapatkan ambisimu dari Tuan Besar…"

Sasuke tak menampik tebakkan dari Shikamaru. Memang benar ia pernah memiliki niatan seperti itu, tepatnya setelah ia gagal mengajak Ino menikah dengannya. Menurutnya itu hal yang wajar karena pada saat itu ia sama sekali tak mengetahui siapa calon pengantin yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

"Kurasa aku memang laki-laki yang jahat ya..'

"Ya.."

"Omae wa…"

"Nah Sasuke…"

"ya?"

"Kau harus segera meningkatkan citra baikmu di perusahaan, ada beberapa petinggi perusahaan yang menunjukkan gelagat mencurigakan. Kau paham betul jika dunia bisnis memang sangat kejam. Mereka juga memiliki saham di perusahan dan cukup berpengaruh. Kau harus bisa mempertahankan prestasimu untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dari pemegang saham yang lain. Bagaimanapun kau adalah calon penerus bisnis keluarga ini.."

"Aku mengerti… Shikamaru, bisakah aku mempercayaimu sampai akhir?"

"Aku tak akan pernah menghianatimu, Tuan Muda…"

Dan mereka saling cheers dengan cangkir kopi mereka. Mereka berdua juga membahas rancangan proyek bisnis yang Sasuke kerjakan. Yaitu proyek pembangunan hotel mewah di Kiyoto. Shikamaru banyak membantu Sasuke. Otaknya yang setara Sasuke itu memang sangat berguna untuk hal seperti ini. Shikamaru adalah orang kepercayaan Sasuke.

Shikamaru tahu banyak dengan apa yang terjadi di perusahaan, termasuk adanya bisnis gelap yang tercium di perusahaan Uchiha itu. Hanya saja karena belum menunjukkan pergerakkan yang besar, Shikamaru hanya perlu mengawasinya dan mengumpulkan bukti untuk senjata pamungkas nanti. Ia memang tak bekerja sendiri, di bawah naungan Sasuke, ia juga memiliki mata-mata intel yang siap membantunya seperti Tenten, Juugo, dan Suigetsu.

Setiap keputusan yang saat ini diambil, akan mempengarruhi keputusan selanjutnya. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Meskipun kita percaya pada keputusan kita sendiri, atau percaya pada keputusan yang orang lain putuskan pada kita. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa hasilnya nanti. Ya, seperti itulah kata Erwin Smith dari Attack on Titan.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tapi ia mencoba memastikan jika apa yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah yang terbaik dan benar. Keputusan yang ia ambil adalah keputusan yang menguntungkannya dan memiliki sedikit resiko. Ia sudah mempertimbangkannya sebaik mungkin layaknya otak jeniusnya yang bekerja.

 _Sasuke, kadang hati juga ingin disejajarkan dengan otak. Hati juga bisa iri dan memberotak jika kau terus menerus mempreriotaskan otakmu untuk mengambil keputusan. Bukankah kau mulai menyadarinya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **To be continue….**

 **Sakura's Love Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arigato sudah membaca… stttt… jangan mikir yang enggak-enggak! Ambil nafas dan sadarlah! Ini FF rated T soalnya.. hahaha.. aku tak bisa berbuat lebih jauh dari itu.. wlwkwkkwkw…**

 **Kecewa?**

 **Aku menunduk dan bilang… gomenasai… (dalam hati: 'rasain lu! Emangnya enak nanggung kek gitu.. hahaha'..) enggak kok.. bercanda… hahaha…**

 **Atau ada yang mikir ini bromance di akhir cerita terasa banget di anatara Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Ciee.. SSL… Sasuke Shikamaru Lope lope.. enggak ding entar aku digebukin Sakura Lovers… hahahah**

 **Karena alur sinetron, yang pasti long chapters… tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap menyisipkan kata-kata mutiara biar FF ini tak hanya sebuah cerita aja.. biar ada pesan moralnya juga…**

 **Ya gitu deh pokoknya…**

 **.**

 **Hmmm…. Rencana.. AKU JUGA AKAN BUAT FF CERITA SUPER BAPER DAN SEDIH dengan kata-kata puitis dan sok ngesastra gitu. Sudut pandang orang pertama, biar bisa ngebayangin dan dapet feel sadnessnya… Jadi, readers bisa request chara idolannya juga. Chara x Reader! Yang setuju dan request, komen aja di review FF ini inget, tapi chara anime ya.. bukan kpop atau apa.. ntar aku buatin.. kata temenku aku cukup ahli dalam membuat kisah patah hati. Wkwkwkwkwk… bohong kok..**

 **Udah ah..**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya/…**

 **Yosshhhh… gamabrimasho buat semuanya…**

 **Jaa….**

 **.**

 **.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Iya, gomen, tahu kok.. Sasuke berakhir minum kopi dengan Shikamaru. SSLL is real.. Haha Sasuke Shikamaru Lope Lope… XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gtw mau ngomong apa?**

 **Ya thanks udah pada kesal menunggu. Haha..**

 **.**

 **Sudah?**

 **Siap?**

 **Mulai dah…**

 **Dozo minna-san..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Uzumaki Karin, Ino Yamanaka, Shimura Sai, Namikaze Naruto, Madara Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya Cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC,**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

.

.

,.

.

.

 **Kazekage Café….**

Kazekage Café siang ini nampak ramai seperti biasanya. Hampir setiap kursi dipenuhi oleh pengunjung yang datang untuk menikmati makanan dan minuman yang disediakan Café itu. Café cukup besar yang terletak di persimpangan jalan utama kota Tokyo itu adalah milik dari seorang laki-laki yang masih muda dan calon seorang dokter, Sabaku no Gaara.

"Bagaimana, apa ada komplain negative dari pelanggan?" Tanya Gaara sebagai pemilik café.

"Tidak ada, Tuan. Semua terlihat puas. Bahkan, model kelas international dan pelukis terkenal juga berkunjung ke café ini." Jawab pelayang café, Konohamaru.

"Yamanaka dan Shimura ya?" Batin Gaara. "Baiklah, kalian perlakukan semua pengunjung dengan baik!"

"Hai, wakarimasu!"

.

.

.

Ino dan Sai tengah menikmati coffee latte pesanan mereka. Sai sesekali mengamati gadis cantik di depannya itu. Gadis yang menjadi teman, ah maksudnya sahabat. Mereka sering mengobrol du dunia maya dan bahkan sering bertemu jika ada pekerjaan yang kebetulan mempertemukan mereka.

Sai mulai merasa ada yang aneh dari sosok model berbakat sahabatnya itu. Biasanya, Ino akan banyak berbicara jika sedang bersama dengannya. Ino akan menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Tentang tempat liburan favorit, atau bahkan penjualan terbaru dari toko fashion kelas wahid. Namun, gadis yang biasanya ceria di depannya itu berubah menjadi sosok yang pendiam. Sai memang tahu jika Ino itu tak banyak berbicara untuk hal-hal yang tiidak penting. Ceria dalam arti tetap dengan nada yang elegan, tidak dengan nada gadis seumurannya. Berkelas, elegan, anggun, dan sempurna bak tuan puteri.

Sejak kapan Ino menjadi mudah diam? Melamun mungkin tepatnya? Bukankah biasanya Ino menjadi orang pertama yang mengajaknya keluar? Hangaout bersama. Kadang Sai saja sempat berfikir jika Ino cukup 'agresif' jika sedang bersamanya. Sangat jauh dari imejnya sehari-hari. Apa Ino bisah lebih ekspresif jika bersama Sai? Untuk satu ini, Sai boleh berbangga hati.

"Pancakenya terasa sangat lezat. Cobalah!" Kata Sai.

Ino tersenyum dan mulai mengiris pancake apple kesukaannya. Ia menikmatinya pelan-pelan. Memang enak di bibir, tapi rasanya otaknya sulit menyetujuinya.

"Bagaimana? Bukankah terasa sangat lezat?" Tanya Sai.

"Ya, lumayan lezat.." Ah, Ino harus berbohong kali ini. Rasanya malah semakin rumit. Ia tak mengerti. Rasanya terasa hampa. Pancakenya atau malah perasaannya? Ataukah justru dua-duanya?

Sai menyadarinya. Sai tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Ino terhadap dirinya. Ino selalu curhat dengannya. Ino selalu perhatian dengannya. Ino selalu mendiskusikan apapun dengannya. Ino bahkan pernah mengisyaratkan rasa sayang kepadanya. Salahkah jika Sai menyangka jika Ino mencintainya? Jika tidak, mana mungkin Ino melakukan hal seperti itu, kan? Datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang untuk menemuinya di Itally hanya karena sebuah pameran lukisan kecil yang ia buat? Ayolah, Sai tahu kok saat itu Ino terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Sai.

Ino menekuk kepalanya, mencoba mengaduk-aduk coffee latte miliknya.

Mengganggu pikirannya? Ya, banyak sekali. Kenapa ia bisa merasa muak akhir-akhir ini hanya karena seorang laki-laki yang sudah menikah? Ia dan Sasuke memang bersahabat sejak lama. Tapi semenjak Sasuke menikah, ia tak menyangka jika Sasuke seolah terasa semakin menjauhinya, semakin sulit ditemui. Padahal, menilik ke belakang, Sasuke pasti akan selalu memperhatikannya, atau sekedar menanyakan apa kau sudah makan siang ini? Namun sekarang? Jangan tanya kabar, menyapa hai saja tidak pernah.

"Aku hanya sedang lelah saja dengan rutinitas sebagai seorang model." Jawabnya, bohong lagi. Apapun yang dimulai dengan kebohongan, maka ke belakang pasti akan berbohong lagi.

"Hm, begitukah?"

"Ya.. Maklum model baru yang katanya sedang berada di puncak karirnya."

"kau sudah professional, Ino."

"Arigato, Sai-kun."

Meski mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Ino terhadapnya, tapi bukan berarti Sai akan besar kepala. Kenapa? Ia sangat meenghormati persahabatannya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke? Bukan sok hebat atau sok tahu banyak hal, Sai memang mencoba memahami dengan baik bagaimana kecenderungan perilaku sahabat-sahabatnya, tak terkecuali Sasuke. Ia tahu, Sasuke selalu memperhatikan Ino. Jika itu merujuk ke hal yang romantic, maka besar kemungkinannya jika ada rasa tak biasa Sasuke terhadap Ino. Sasuke menyukai Ino, tapi Ino menyukai dirinya, sementara ia dan Sasuke juga bersahabat dengan baik. Bagaiman seharusnya menempatkan diri? Sai mengerti dengan baik bagaimana ia harus mengambil keputusan. Yah walau itu juga akan melukai perasaan Ino.

Namun, jika melihat kenyataan di lapangan saat ini, Sai mulai merasa jika ada yang tak biasa sedang terjadi. Terhitung semenjak Sasuke menikahi gadis yang tak dikenal olehnya maupun Ino. Ino mulai sering melamun dan sangat jarang 'kepo' akan dirinya seperti yang biasa Ino lakukan terhadapnya. Jika firasaatnya benar, maka ia akan benar-benar khawatir akan hal itu.

.

/

.

 **Sakura's Love Story**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tahu bagaimana keadaan ekonomi keluargaku, tapi kau tidak boleh menghina makan buatan ibuku yang penuh cinta ini!" Kata Sakura yang kini sedang makan siang bersama Sasuke dan Shikamaru, sementara Tsunade sedang kerja.

"Makanan buatan seorng ibu memang selalu yang terbaik tidak seperti terlur gulung gosong buatanmu, Sakura." Kata Sasuke.

"Hei, tadi itu hanya sebuah kebetulan saja. Aku tadi kebelet ke belakang saat menggoreng telur, makanya aku tinggal dan jadi gosong." Bela Sakura.

"Kau bisa mematikan kompornya sebelum ke toilet."

"Aku lupa."

"Dasar teledor."

"Iya tahu, aku teledor.'

"Bagaimana jika sampai terjadi kebakaran?"

"Tidak akan sampai sejauh itu."

"Itu bisa saja, Sakura."

"Sasuke, kau belebihan."

"Aku hanya bicara resiko, Sakura."

Sakura menghela nafas. Sudah sejak kapan ia mulai jarang berdebat dengan Sasuke? Ia pikir, kebiasaan berdebatnya dengan Sasuke akan hiang seiring berjalannya waktu, tapi salah, nyatanya perdebatan memang akan selalu terjadi.

"Dasar orang jenius." Kata Sakura akhirnya. Jika tidak mengalah maka perdebatannya tidak akan selesai, ya walau kenyataannya ia memang selalu kalah debat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah tahu jika aku memang jenius."

Kampret! Sakura benar- benar ingin meremas muka Sasuke dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Sudah, sudah! Kemesraan kalian hanya membuatku iri saja" Sela Shikamaru.

Sasuke dan Sakura langsung melotot ke arah Shikamaru. Mesra? Najis!

.

.

.

"Nyonya Kurenai… Sepertinya apa yang kita inginkan tidak akan semudah itu jika perusahaan masih di bawah kendali Tuan Madara." Kata Tuan Pain.

"Tua Bangka itu memang sulit ditaklukkan bahkan diusianya yang semakin renta. Dia ustru semakin matang dalam mengambil keputusan dan membuat kebijakan." Kata Kurenai.

"Kita mencoba melobi para pemegang saham lain, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka masih sangat mempercayai kinerja baik Tuan Madara dan Tuan Muda Sasuke. Tuan Muda Sasuke memang masih belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Tuan Madara, tapi kesuksesannya memenangkan tender proyek pembangunan resort di Okinawa membuatnya cukup diperhitungkan." Sambung Tuan Kakuzu.

"Jika itu terus dibiarkan, maka posisi kita di perusahaan akan semakin sulit. Tuan Muda Sasuke akan semaki kuat dengan adanya kepercayaan para pemegang saham, ditambah lagi Tuan Madara berada di belakang Tuan Muda Sasuke. Hal ini akan mendapatkan banyak dukungan dari para pemegang saham dan kolega untuk mendukung Tuan Mudak Sasuke menjadi penerus Uchiha Group." Kata Tuan Pain.

"Bersabarlah dan tetap lakukan tugas kalian sesuai intruksi dariku! Aku akan segera membuat anakku masuk ke dalam permainan kita. Bukankah pelan-pelan jauh lebih menyenangkan?" Kurenai tersenyum penuh arti.

Melihat kepercayaan diri dari Nyonya Kurenai, Tuan Pain dan Tuan Kakuzu juga ikut tersenyum. Ada sebuah gunung emas di ujung sana, maka akan ada lembah, jurang, dan semak belukar yang menjadi penghalang. Ketekunan dan kesabaran pasti akan berbuah manis meski itu menjadi racun bagi yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Sakura mengayuh sepedanya sendirian, sementara Sasuke membonceng pada Shikamaru karena alasan Shikamaru harus menjaga Tuan Mudanya yang agung itu? Cuiiihh… sebenarnya itu karena Sasuke tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda dengan baik dan benar. Sasuke bahkan merusak pot bunga milik Ibunya Sakura dan membuat tetangga rumah berdatangan karena suara tabrakkan sepeda vs pot bunga yang cukup keras, apa lagi ada ayam betina dengan delapan anak-anaknya yang kebetulan saja melintas di tempat kejadian. Bukankah itu sangat konyol?

Kenapa? Apa penyebabnya?

Maklum saja, Sasuke tidak pernah naik sepeda sebelumnya.

Seriusan?

Iya.

Beneran? Haruskah berbohong? Itu hanyalah sebuah kenyataan—mungkin bagi Sasuke itu adalah aib!

Jangan tertawa setan seperti yang dilakukan Sakura tadi! Setiap orang tidak akan sesempurna itu, termasuk Sasuke yang kaya, tampan, tinggi, dan jenius sekalipun.

Dan sini mereka berada. Di sebuah pasar tradisional yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat tinggal ibunya Sakura. Pasar tradisional? Sebenarnya Sasuke agak kurang setuju, tapi Sakura bersi keras dan beranggapan jika pasar tradisional jauh lebih banyak menyediakan bahan sayuran dan buah-buhan yang sehat dibandingkan yang dijual di supermarket. Selain itu, harga murah juga menjadi alasan Sakura. Ia sadar suaminya kaya raya, tapi sebagai istri yang baik bukankah sebaiknya bisa menggunakan uang dengan bijak?

"Bibi, cabai merah 1 kg, kubis itu, selada, buncis, brokoli, seledri, dan bawang, bawang merah, bawang putih, lobak, wortel.. Semua ada dicatatan ini." Kata sakura sambil menyodorkan daftar belanjaannya pada bibi penjual Sayur.

"Baik, Nona.."

"Oh ya, jangan lupa tomatnya…" Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang seolah mengisyaratkan jika dirinya tidak akan pernah melupakan makanan favorit suaminya itu.

"Baik, Nona yang cantik."

Sasuke dan Shikamaru layaknya bodyguard di belakang Sakura dengan membawa 2 kantung kresek besar di kedua tangan mereka yang isinya daging, ikan segar, dan jenis lauk pauk yang lainnya.

Percayalah, ini baru pertama kalinya dilakukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke! Menenteng kantong kresek berisi daging di kedua tangannya? Haah.. Tapi tetap saja ia lakukan kkarena dipaksa siapa lagi jika bukan Sakura.

 _Masihkan Sasuke terlihat cool? Dalam hati Sasuke hanya bisa mengelus dada sabar. Semenjak menikahi Sakura banyak hal tak biasa ia lakukan._

Sebenarnya Shikamaru meminta untuk menghadle semuanya sendirian, tapi karena Sakura memprovokasi Sasuke dengan mengatai Sasuke pengecut tak memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar mengangkat 2 kantong kresek, maka Sasuke dengan kesal termakan omongan Sakura dan bersedia membantu Shikamaru membawa 2 kantong kresek berisi daging itu.

Maklum, harga diri Sasuke itu segalanya!

"Ini Nona, belanjaan Anda." Kata Bibi penjual sayur.

"arigato gozaimasu, bibi… Bibi, berapa total harga semuanya?"

"5000 Yen, Nona…" (Anggap saja Rp 500.000,00 XD)

Sakura berniat membayarnya dengan uang yang sudah ibunya berikan, tapi Sasuke kembali menahannya seperti yang ia lakukan saat membeli bahan lauk pauk.

Sasuke meletakkan 2 kantong kresek yang ia bawa. Ia mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa uang untuk membayar belanjaan Sakura.

"Ini uangnya.." Kata Sasuke.

Bibi penjual sayur menerima uang dari Sasuke. "Terima kasih, anak muda. Ya ampun, kau tampan sekali." Sasuke hanya mengangguk sopan… "Apa laki-laki ini suamimu, nak? Kalian terlihat cocok sekali." Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke. "Anak muda, istrimu juga terlihat sangat cantik dan baik, semoga kalian langgeng sampai tua."

"A-arigato…" Kata Sasuke yang tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Apa kalian sudah memiliki anak?" Tanya Bibi penjual sayur. Merek pada kaget. Ayolah, topic seperti itu benar-benar membuat canggung. Ingat saat membahas permintaan sang ibu? Mikoto? Ya kurang lebih seperti itu rasanya.

"A-haha, bibi, kami memang menikah muda, tapi kami belum memikirkan memiliki momongan." Kata Sakura.

"Lalu tujuan menikah itu untuk apa jika bukan untuk memiliki momongan?"

Sakura kembali nyengir. Berbicara dengan orang tua memang sulit. Memiliki momongan yaitu berkembang biak melahirkan calon generasi penerus Uchiha yang unggul dan strong?

"Kami sedang memikirkannya, Bi.." Kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Kalian pasangan yang manis. Ini, jamur ini diambil langsung dari gunung fuji, ini sangat enak dan baik untuk tubuh… Hadiah untuk pasangan serasi seperti kalian biar cepat memiliki momongan..." Kata Bibi penjual sayur memberikan sekatung kecil keresek berisi jamur.

Sakura, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Bibi penjual sayur itu dan berpamitan untuk pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan keluar dari pasar, Sakura dan Sasuke berdebat tentang maksud kata-kata Sasuke untuk memikirkan tentang memiliki momongan yang sudah jelas-jelas jika mereka tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Bagi Sakura, tadi hal itu membuatnya sangat malu, bagaimana bisa Sakuke mengatakan hal seperti itu di tempat umum, di depan orang asing? Ya ampuun, meski hal kecil seperti itu saja, kenapa bisa membuatnya panas? Malu? Atau Salting? Sakura mungkin merasakan semuanya.

Jadi apa yang diharapkan Sakura?

Memiliki anak, tidak mau. Tapi giliran Sasuke berbicara mengarah ke hal seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja pipinya terasa panas. Ya ampun, sepertinya ada hal lain yang menginginkannya. Sakura belum menyadarinya. Ia bisa gila hanya dengan membayangkannya.

"Jika seperti ini, akan sulit membawanya…" Keluh Sakura yang kesulitan menata belanjaan di sepedanya. Maklum saja, Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling berboncengan, maka sudah pasti Sakura kebagihan membawa belanjaan lebih banyak di boncengan dan keranjang sepedanya.

Shikamaru memiliki ide, ia menawarkan dirinya untuk membawa sepeda milik Sakura yang penuh dengan kantong keresek belanjaan yang diikat, diletakan sedemikian rupa seperti penjual sayur keliling pakai sepeda? XD. Sakura dan Sasuke menyetujui ide Shikamaru karena menganggap tenaga Shikamaru sebagai lelaki jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan Sakura. Sasuke juga laki-laki, tapi sudah dibilang Sasuke itu tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda!

"Ayo! Gooo!" Teriak Sakura dengan semangatnya. Ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan memboncengkan Sasuke di belakang.

"Huua, Sakura kendarai dengan benar!" Protes Sasuke saat Sakura menggenjot pedal sepedanya.

"Berisik, sabar! Aku sedang menyeimbangkan dengan beban tubuhmu yang berat, Sasuke. Huh.."

"Cih, cara berkendaramu menakutkan, Sakura!"

"Jadi, seorang seperti dirimu bisa takut hanya karena membonceng sepeda? Apa aku harus tertawa?"

"Tertawa saja sana!" Sasuke mulai sewot.

Hahahahahhaha.. Sakura benar-benar tertawa. Tapi karena terlalu lebar membuka mulut saat tertawa justru membuat serangga, nyamuk masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura dan membuatnya batuk-batuk tidak elit sama sekali.

"Uhuhk..uhukk.. sialan, ada sesuatu masuk mulutku."

Kini giliran Sasuke yang tertawa karena menganggap Sakura kena karma karena meledeknya. "Haha, syukurin!"

Prempatan siku muncul di kening Sakura. "Orang yang tidak bisa naik sepeda dengan baik dan benar tidak boleh menertawakanku!"

Sasuke berhenti tertawa. Ya, ia akui ia memang tak bisa mengendarai sepeda dengan baik. "Cih.. Dasar mudah sewot!"

Sakura tersenyum iblis. Bisa juga mempermainkan Sasuke dengan kelemahan yang dimiliki Sasuke. Sepertinya lain kali ia akan menggunakannya untuk memonopoli Sasuke.

Dari belakang mereka berdua, Shikamaru sedang berhenti dan memotret Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang berboncengan naik sepeda bersama. Baginya, pasangan tuan dan sekaligus sahabatnya itu terlihat unik. Meski terlalu memaksa untuk dikategorikan romantic, tapi bukan salah kan jika ia mengabadikannya untuk kenang-kenangan?

Sekitar 8 foto yang Shikamaru ambil. Ia menulis beberapa kata pada pesan multimedia dan memasukkan semua foto itu lalu menekan tombol kirim. Memilah, mencari, dan mengetik nama, 'Madara-sama', lalu OK.

Ya, ia juga mengirim foto itu sebagai laporan kepada Kakek Madara. Selanjutnya ia menyimpan Hp-nya dan mengayuh sepedanya mengekor di belakang Sasuke dan Sakura.

Di rumahnya, Kakek Madara terlihat terseenyum senang ketika melihat foto-foto kiriman dari Shikamaru.

"Jika hal seperti ini terus berkelanjutan, maka semua _janjiku_ semakin mendekati lunas.." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

GAARA'S POV

Sudah lebih satu bulan berlalu, rasa yang berusaha kukubur kembali menampak ke permukaan. Rasa sakit yang hampir membuatku tak berdaya menerima kenyataannya itu kembali menyeruak. Kembali terasa sakitnya yang amat perih bahkan bisa membuatku tak mengerti.

Seberapa berusahanya aku mencoba melupakan gadis itu, tapi aku belum juga bisa melakukannya.

Sakura.. Haruno Sakura.. Ah, maksudku Uchiha Sakura, gadis yang amat kucintai, gadis yang kini menjadi istri dari saudaraku sendiri, Sasuke.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak menghianati Sasuke dengan mencoba melupakan Sakura untuknya. Aku mencoba menerimanya. Menerima dengan segala kelukaan ini.

Mungkin Sasuke dan Sakura tak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku, tapi aku berfikir akan lebih baik jika mereka tak mengetahuinya jika rasaku pada Sakura masih ada bahkan semakin besar.

Bukankah aku orang yang baik?

Atau, adakah yang menganggapku kasihan? Menyedihkan.?

Hidoi na.. Itu keterlaluan.. cukup sudah aku merasakan sakitnya, jangan ditambahi lagi! Kurasa aku bisa mati karena luka abadi ini…

.

Kenapa lukaku kembali muncul?

Pertanyaan yang bagus..

Aku sedang mengendarai mobilku. Biasanya di hari minggu seperti ini aku akan mengendarai mobilku di pinggir kota untuk melihat keindahan pinggir kota yang penuh dengan pemandangan pepohonan dan beberapa persawahan kecil di sela bangunan tinggi menjulang.

Awalnya telihat sangat indah dan membuat hatiku senang, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena rupanya Tuhan sedang berusaha kembali mengujiku.

Gadis yang seharusnya aku lupakan.. seharusnya tak harus aku masukkan ke dalam kisah romantisku…

Gadis yang selalu memenuhi otakku..

Membuat begitu sesak dan gembira di saat yang sama…

Senyumnya..

Matanya..

Rambut panjangnya..

Wajah ayunya…

Semua sangat kurindukan..

Gadis itu….

Terlihat begitu gembira mengayuh sepedanya…

Tunggu..

Dia tak sendiri…

Dia sedang terlihat bersama dengan suaminya…. Suaminya ya…

Benar, dia sudah menikah, masih cocokkah jika aku menyebutnya sebagai seorang gadis?

Sakura…

.

Haah, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas sesak ini. apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Tidak ada!

Aku ingin berlari dan menghampirinya. Atau mungkin memelukknya seperti dulu?

Aku bahkan tidak bisa untuk beregois diri karena perasaan dan keinginan semuku. Semuanya terasa mustahil bagiku. Terlalu sulit dan semakin menyakitkan.

Kenyataan memang tak selalu menyenangkan, kan?

Hidupku memang sudah sulit dari awalnya, mungkin dari semenjak aku belum dilahirkan ke dunia ini.. Tuhan, aku tidak akan mengeluh…

.

Sepertinya sudah tak ada lagi jalannya…

Tak akan ada jalan terang untukku membuatnya berada di sampingku..

Aku sudah meyakinkan hal itu sesaat setelah ia menerima Sasuke sebagai suaminya…

Awalnya aku mencoba.. berusaha sekuat tenaga..

Nyatanya aku tak bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Rasa ini terlalu besar dan membingungkan.

Sakura, apa kau tak merasakannya walau hanya sedikit saja?

Kau selalu baik padaku, tapi tak pernah sekalipun aku bisa membaca bagaimana isi hatimu..

Jika yang aku lihat saat ini benar, senyumanmu, tawamu… apa Sasuke bisa dengan cepatnya menjadi sumber kebahagiaanmu?

Aku tak memiliki hak untuk bersedih, tapi ini benar-benar menyakitkan..

Mau apa?

Sudahlah, aku hanya berusaha menerima sesulit apapun itu..

Kurasa ini demi kebaikan untuk semuanya…

Aku terluka kehilangan Sakura, tapi aku cukup bahagia karena nenek dan Ibu Mikoto begitu menyayangiku. Mereka memang sudah seperti itu sedari dulu, tapi mudahnya aku berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha kuharap awal yang baik untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan kakek..

Bukankah itu yang terpenting?

.

END OF GAARA'S POV.

.

.

.

 **Sakura's love Story**

.

.

"Nona Sakura, bagaimana dengan hasil ujiannya?" Tanya Temari.

"Sugoii, aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan nilai B di mata kuliah akuntansi. Ya ampun, semua usahaku tidak sia-sia. Arigato, Temari-nee.." Kata Sakura sambil memperlihatkan hasil ujian semesternya pada Temari.

"Nona sudah berusaha dengan keras selama ini. Nona berhak mendapatkannya."

"Ne Temari-nee, apa menurutmu hasil ini sudah pantas sebagai anggota keluarga Uchiha?" Selama ini Sakura berusaha sangat keras demi dianggap pantas sebagai bagian dari keluarga Uchiha.

"Madara-sama tidak pernah menuntut apapun dari Nona Sakura, beliau menerima Nona apa adanya. Jangan terlalu berat memikirkannya, Nona.."

"Meski begitu, nama baik keluarga Uchiha tetaplah yang terpenting, ne Temari-nee?"

"Saya akan membantu Nona mewujudkannya, Nona jangan khawatir."

"Arigato Temari-nee, aku akan berusaha. Gambarimasu!"

"Hai… Nona, Tuan Sasuke tadi menitipkan pesan, bersiap-siaplah karena lusa Nona diminta untuk menemani Tuan Muda ke Okinawa."

"Okinawa?"

"Ya, Okinawa. Tuan Muda berniat meninjau pembangunan resort di sana dan sekaligus liburan musim panas dengan teman-teman Tuan Muda."

"Naruto-kun dan yang lainnya? Apa aku boleh mengajak Karin?"

"Tuan Muda mengizinkannya.." Temari membuka tasnya dan memberikan dokumen berupa map kepada Sakura. Sakura terlihat tak tahu tentang isi map itu. "Itu adalah tabungan untuk Nona dari Tuan Muda. Ada kartu kredit dan juga kartu ATM."

Sakura membuka buku tabungan itu, lembar demi lembar, astaga, matanya yang hijau semakin hijau tatkala ia melihat nominal yang tertera di buku tabungan atas namanya itu.

"Huwaa, aku bisa membeli sebuah mobil ferari dengan uang ini." Teriak Sakura sangat senang. "benarkan ini Sasuke yang memberikannya? Untukku? Uang sebanyak ini?"

Temari tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Itu memang untuk Nona. Tuan Muda merasa berkewajiban memberikan nafkah untuk Nona."

"Sasuke memberiku hidup yang sangat layak, tempat tidur yang nyaman, makanan yang enak, tapi dia juga memberiku uang sebanyak ini? Aku senang aku jadi orang kaya, tapi berat juga, apa yang bisa aku berikan kepada Sasuke?" Gumam Sakura.

"Nona hanya cukup memberikan kebahagian saja buat Tuan Muda dan keluarga ini."

"Kebahagiaan ya?"

"Tidak usah bingung, Nona. Bahagia itu memiliki banyak cara."

"Hm, souka… Aku akan memikirkannya di liburan kali ini."

Sakura terlihat sangat gembira walau sejujurnya ia tak tahu hal apa yang akan menantinya lusa. Satu hal yang Sakura percayai, liburan bukankah untuk bersenang-senang? Liburan musim panas di Okinawa, pulau dengan pantai yang indah meski sangat jauh dari Tokyo.

Tunggu, musim panas adalah ulang tahun Sasuke. Sebaiknya apa yang harus ia berikan pada Sasuke?

Buat kejutan dengan seharian mendiamkan dan mengabaikan Sasuke, lalu tiba-bia surprizeeeeeee happy birthday Sasuke? Atau mematikan ruangan lalu pas Sasuke masuk, lampu nyalah dan petasan bunyi dor, otanjoubi omedetto, Sasuke? Ah apa sebaiknya ia meminta Naruto dkk untuk melempari sasuke dengan tepung dan telur lalu Sasuke dilempar ke laut? Jika itu benar, maka Sakura akan sangat senang karena berhasil melukai harga diri Sasuke.

"Pertanyaannya, habis itu aku akan dibunuh olehnya, kan?" Sakura bergidik ngeri hanya dengan membayangkannya.

"Apanya yang dibunuh, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Haha, tidak.. Oh ya, kau menyukai apa Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Maksudku, kau menginginkan apa di ulang tahunmu nanti?"

"Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa."

"Setidaknya biarkan aku memberikan sesuatu padamu. Sudah hampir lima bulan kita saling mengenal, tapi aku tak pernah memberikan apapun untukmu."

"Apa aku pernah meminta sesuatu padamu, Sakura?" Sakura menggeleng. "Kau berusaha keras demi keluarga ini dan mendapat nilai baik saja sudah membuatku senang."

Sakura merona, hal seperti itu bisa membuat Sasuke senang? "Aku memang sudah berusaha sangat keras, sampai pegal-pegal karena belajar mati-matian, jadi apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?"

"Nani ka?"

Sakura terdiam, kenapa ia malah berkata seperti itu? Kenapa ia malah jadinya yang meminta sesuatu pada Sasuke? Sudahlah, sebaiknya ia memikirkan apa yang ingin ia pinta pada Sasuke. Jujur saja, ia belum memikirkannya. Tapi biasanya otaknya akan merangkai kata untuk membuat Sasuke kesal dengan acara bercandanya, tapi rasanya moodnya kali ini sedang sangat baik sampai-sampai ia tidak mau membuat Sasuke kesal terhadap dirinya.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm, eto, anoo.." Sakura terlihat kebingungan.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura. "Hn?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Anoo…"

Sasuke semakin dekat dengan Sakura. "Katakan, Sakura!"

"Arigato gozaimasu.."

"Untuk?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Sasuke yang tepat di hadapannya itu. "Tabungan, ATM, kartu kredit, se-semuanya."

"Doumo, itu memang hakmu, lalu apa yang ingin kau pinta dariku?"

"Itu.."

"Sakura? Kau tahu kan aku tak suka berbelit-belit?"

"Hm, wakatta.."

"So?"

"…"

"…"

Mereka saling berdiam, saling bertatapan.

Mata saling tatap, memancar, membuat gaya tarik menarik yang indah, menampilkan pesona yang tak diketahui. Sensasi aneh tapi nyaman mulai muncul. Membuat fatamorgana penuh kilauan dan harapan. Merengek-rengek, meminta-minta, cukup licik dan nakal, bahkan sedikit.. menggoda?.. Panas? Ah, membuat penasaran. Lagi, rasa itu selalu saja muncul akhir-akhir ini.

Membuat hilang kendali..

Tiba-tiba…

CUP..

..

…

"…."

"…"

"Sa-sakura?"

Wajah Sakura memerah, ia bahkan menutup mulutnya. "GOMENASAIIIIIIII…." Sakura langsung berlari dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Sakura. Ia justru memegang bekas kecupan di pipi kanannya. Sakura memberinya kecupan singkat di pipinya? Sakura melakukannya? Hal seperti itu? Menciumnya?

Entah apa, Sasuke justru menarik sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Baka, apa yang sudah kulakukan? HUWAAAAA….. Bagaimana aku memasang sikap di hadapannya nanti. Baka, baka, baka… Sakura no baka!"

.

.

.

 **To be continue…..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomen jelek… lagi gak ada ide nih bual otaknya… hahahha…**

 **Sampe jumpa… matta in the next chapter.. bye…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2017, MINNA-TACHI…..**

 **SEMOGA TAHUN INI MENJADI LEMBAR BARU PENUH KEBAIKAN UNTUK KITA SEMUA. YANG UDAH PUNYA BEBEB SEMOGA LANGGENG SAMPAI MENIKAH, YANG JONES SEMOGA ENGGAK JONES LAGI. XD.. YANG PUNYA MIMPI BELOM TERPAPAI TAHUN KEMARIN, SEMOGA TERCAPAI TAHUN INI… YAAKK, WISH ALL THE BEST FOR THIS YEAR NA,,, AMIIINNN….**

 **Aku mah gak muluk-muluk, yang terbaik untuk keluarga, kisah cinta, uang, dan anime berkualitas gak PHP lg kayak tahun kemarin.. Amiinnn…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini memang akan sangat panjang, genre sinetron sih. Tapi, tenang saja, ini sudah capek main-main kok.. Ayo ke inti.. wkwkkw**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dozo minna-san…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Uzumaki Karin, Ino Yamanaka, Shimura Sai, Namikaze Naruto, Madara Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya Cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC,**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

.

.

,.

.

.

Kurenai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift dan menekan tombol angka 12. Lantai 12 adalah tujuannya. Lantai dimana sang pemilik gedung bertahta.

Kurenai nampak sangat anggun dengan gaun ¾ berwarna crem dan tas senada bermerk terkenal. Rambut panjangnya ia cepol ke atas menampilkan wajah ayunya yang tak memudar meski sudah termakan usia. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat sangat mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

Ting… lift berhenti dan terbuka otomatis di lantai 12. Kaki indah Kurenai berjalan perlahan menyusuri lantai 12 itu. Menengok, meneliti, dan bertanya pada resepsionis di lantai 12 tentang keberadaan sang pemilik gedung. Setelah mendapatkan izin, Kurenaipun berjalan menuju ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh seorang pegawai yang bertugas mengantarkan tamu. Dalam hati ia berfikir jika perusahaan yang sedang ia kunjungi memanglah sangat ribet. Ya, wajar saja karena ini bukanlah perusahaan kecil, tapi sangat besar. Keamanan adalah yang utama.

"Silahkan masuk, Nyonya! Presdir ada di dalam.." Kata petugas pengantar, Tobi.

"Aigataou gozaimasu." Kurenai memasuki ruangan itu.

Ruangan yang sangat megah hanya untuk sekedar tempat kerja. Interior super indah dengan ornament kuno khas Jepang klasik. Sangat epic. Maa, memang itulah gaya sang pemilik ruangan itu dan Kurenai tak perlu banyak tanya ataupun kaget. Kesamaan itu ia ketahui dari orang yang sangat dicintainya di masa lalu.

"Konichiwa, Madara-sama.. Ogenki desuka?" Sapa Kurenai. Tak lupa senyuman menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

Madara yang sedang sibuk menandatangani dokumen penting langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang lumayan mengganggu konsentrasinya. Bohong jika ia tidak kaget melihat wanita separuh baya di depannya saat ini, tapi ia bisa dengan baik menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya itu.

"Hoo, Sabaku no Kurenai, rupanya kau yang dinikahi Sabaku no Azuma." Kata Madara.

"Apa berita itu mengejutkan Anda, Madara-sama? Hmm, bukankah perusahaan Sabaku dan Uchiha Group saling bersahabat? Ah lebih tepatnya bekerja sama?"

"Tidak begitu mengejutkan karena saya tahu jika ular akan bertindak cepat."

"Tidakkah Anda berfikir jika Anda terlalu kejam untuk laki-laki seusia Anda? Ular memang akan bergerak cepat, Tuan Besar Uchiha yang terhormat, tapi tak hanya itu. Ular juga akan menggigit, setelah itu, ular juga akan menancapkan taringnya dan menyuntikkan racun yang mematikan mangsanya. Anda membuat perumpamaan yang benar, Madara-sama. Saya benar-benr menyukai ular." Kurenai kembali tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau bernyali juga rupanya menunjukkan batang hidungmu itu. Dulu kau sangat penurut, sekarang kau berbisa."

"Manusia bisa berubah, Tuan Besar, termasuk saya. Luka masa lalu membuat saya bangkit dan semakin kuat, bahkan membuat saya ingin luka lama itu terbayarkan."

"Oh, jadi kau berniat balas dendam atas semua yang kau alami selama ini?"

Kurenai menatap ke jendela luar ruangan itu, ia melihat matahari yang memancarkan sinar terangnya. "Anda sendiri yang membuat kesimpulan itu. Memang bisa jadi.."

"Aku akan meladeni permainanmu, Kurenai." Kata Madara mantap.

Kurena tersenyum meremehkan. "Anda memang Uchiha sejati, seusia Anda seharusnya sudah tak perlu bermain hal-hal seperti ini. Bukankah sebaiknya Anda tidur di rumah dan beristirahat saja?"

"Saya senang mendengar nasihatmu, tapi aku tidak suka kekalahan."

"Sasuga na, Madara-sama. Anda sekali! Sangat Anda! Dan benar-benar sangat mirip dengannya… Mari bermain, ah, tidak ada batasan aturanpun, semua cara diizinkan. Sangat menarik, bukan?"

Kakek Madara tertawa, ia hanya tak menyangka jika wanita yang dulu sangat lemah dan rapuh itu berani menantangnya secara langsung. "Dayou ne, omoshiroi. Ini benar-benar akan sangat menarik."

"Kalau begitu, persiapkan diri Anda, Tuan Besar Uchiha! Matta ashita.." Kurenai berbalik badan dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Kakek Madara. Ia memegang gagang pintu ruangan itu dan membukanya. Sebelum ia keluar ia berhenti sejenak. "Oh ya, hanya sekedar mengingatkan saja Tuan Besar yang agung, saham 10% Uchiha Group milik Sabaku Corp, kan? Rasanya akan semakin bertambah jika seluruh pemegang saham berkenan berpihak dan bergabung dengan Sabaku Corp." Kata Kurenai yang langsung pergi dari ruangan Kakek Madara.

Sepeninggal Kurenai dari dalam ruangannya, Kakek Madara meregangkan simpul dasinya. Ia lantas menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi panas, singgasana kekuasaannya. Ia bahkan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tak kusangka jika wanita itu berani menyulet api di depanku. Permainan ini menjadi semakin menarik, tak hanya aku dengan kurenai, tapi Sasuke juga bisa saja menjadi pionku. Mungkin juga Sakura? Bahkan Gaara sekalipun… Semakin banyak pion yang dikorbankan, maka akan semakin menyenangkan. Mari kita liat siapa yang akan menangis dan tertawa di akhir nanti…"

.

.

. **sakura's love story**

.

.

 **Kazekage Café and Resto**

"Kau akan ikut kan, Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Undangan dari Sasuke mana bisa aku tolak, kan?" Kata Gaara.

"Waah, dengan begini maka akan semakin rame liburan musim panas kali ini." Kata Naruto yang terlihat sangat bersemangat siang itu.

"Kita kesana tak hanya untuk liburan saja, Naruto-kun. Bukankah kau sedang meninjau pembangunan resort kerja samamu dengan Sasuke-kun?" Sela Hinata.

Naruto hanya garuk-garuk saja. "I-iya juga sih, hehe.."

"Dasar Dobe, pentingkan kerjaan dulu baru liburan!" Kata Sasuke.

"Naruto no Aho." Kata Neji.

"NEJI, ano yarou…" Kesal Naruto.

"Sudah, sudah… Berhenti bermesraan! Kalemlah sedikit seperti Sakura dan Ino!" Kata Sai.

Semua menoleh ke arah dua wanita cantik yang sedari tadi tak mengeluarkan suaranya meski suasana percakapan sangat ramai oleh tingkah konyol Naruto.

Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke hanya tersenyum kikuk saja menanggapi sindiran dari Sai. Sudah dibilang kan, meski sudah mengenal teman-teman Sasuke, tapi obrolan mereka tak begitu Sakura mengerti. Ditambah lagi di situ ada Gaara sang mantan dan Ino-cewek yang Sasuke sukai. Apa ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan selain berdiam diri?

"Sakura-chan daijoube?" Tanya Naruto yng duduk di sampingnya Sakura.

"Hm, daijoube, Naruto-kun. A-aku hanya senang melihat keakraban kalian jadi kurasa aku tak perlu mengganggunya." Jawab Sakura.

"Hee, na-nani desuka, Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan juga harus berbicara donk! Kita semua kan berteman." Kata Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan lebih banyak bicara." Kata Sakura akhirnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengamati Sakura dari samping. Benar juga, Sakura menjadi pendiam jika dihadapkan dengan teman-temannya meski Sasuke tahu jika Naruto dan Hinata adalah teman masa lalu Sakura. Sepertinya itu tak begitu berpengaruh dengan Sakura. Sakura tetap saja terlihat kesulitan.

"Lalu, ada apa denganmu, Ino? Aku tahu kau memang tak begitu banyak bicara, tapi kali ini kau hanya diam saja, kau sedang tidak enak badan?" Tanya Sai.

"I'm OK, Sai-kun." Jawab Ino singkat. Jujur saja, sedari tadi yang Ino lakukan hanya memperhatikan Sasuke yang duduk begitu dekat dengan Sakura, padahal dulu dirinyalah yang selalu duduk di dekat Sasuke. Rasanya kesal karena tempat duduknya diambil oleh Sakura hanya karena status istri yang menurut Ino adalah status bodoh dan menyebalkan.

"Loh, Ino, bukannya kau biasanya cerewet jika ada Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto. Semua memelotot kepada Naruto. Sementara Naruto seolah melemparkan tatapan 'apanya yang salah?'

Rasanya menjadi canggung.

"Mungkin ada yang sedang kau pikirkan, Ino?" Tanya Neji mencoba mencairkan suasan canggung itu.

"Ah kau benar, Neji-kun. Aku ada pemotretan sebentar lagi." Ino melihat ke jam tangannya. "Sepertinya aku harus bergegas." Ino berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu." Kata Sai. Inopun hanya mengangguk. Dan mereka berdua berpamitan untuk pergi.

"Ada apa sih dengan mereka berdua?" Tanya Naruto.

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto itu. Karena Naruto terlalu bodoh dan sangat tidak peka atau apa makanya ia bisa dengan enteng melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Sasuke tak banyak bicara di luar rencana ke Okinawa sudah pasti karena Ino ada di situ. Sakura memang sudah terjebak antara Gaara dan Ino. Neji dan Hinata begitu memahami bagaimana hubungan Sasuke dan Ino sebelumnya, mereka juga tahu jika saat ini sudah berbeda karena Sakura adalah istri Sasuke. Gaara? Ia mati-matian bersikap senatural mungkin di depan Sasuke maupun Sakura.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, dan Neji melanjutkan acara mengobrol mereka dengan makan siang bersama. Menikmati lezatnya hidangan restoran yang Gaara kelola adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Semakin mereka dewasa, rasanya semakin sulit saja waktu untuk bersama. Setelah masa sekolah terpisah jarak, rasanya tidak berlebihan mereka jika berharap hari ini adalah awal untuk kebersamaan yang lebih sering ke depannya.

.

Dari arah luar restoran, tepatnya kursi pengunjung di teras restoran, sebenarnya Kurenai telah mengawasi percakapan anaknya dengan teman-temannya. Ia berniat menemui Gaara, tapi ia urungkan karena ia melihat anaknya terlihat sedang terjebak di obrolan-obrolan bersama teman-temannya. Sebagai ibu, Kurenai paham betul jika anaknya itu tak begitu menikmati obrolan itu, maka dari itu, Kurenai lebih memilih mengamati. Mungkin saja ia menemukan sesuatu karena di antara teman-teman Gaara ada Sasuke, anak dari orang yang dulu sangat dicintainya dan juga cucu kesayangan Kakek Madara sang lawan main gamenya.

"Hmm, souka, rupanya seperti itu. Anak muda memang menyenangkan.." Batin Kurenai. Kurenai mengambil kaca mata hitam dan memakainya. "Pelayan!" Panggilnya pelan saat melihat pelayan yang melintas di dekatnya. "Bayarlah ke kasir, sisanya boleh kau ambil!" Katanya langsung pergi setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang yen pada pelayan itu.

.

.

. **sakura's love story**

.

.

"Otsukaresamadeshita…"

"Kerja bagus, Yamanaka-san.."

"Arigataou gozaimasu.." kata Ino.

Setelah meninjau hasil pemotretannya, Ino lantas ke kamar rias untuk membersihkan riasan yang cukup tebal di wajahnya itu. Setelah itu ia mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian yang lebih simple dari gaun panjang untuk pemotretannya itu. Ia kembali ke meja rias dan mengaplikasikan bedak tipis yang selalu ia bawa. Memakai eye shadows coklat, eyeliner, dan mascara. Tak lupa ia juga memoles alisnya.

Saat Ino mencoba mencari lipstick di tas make upnya, Kurenai datang menghampiri.

"Lipstick apa yang sering kau pakai, Yamanaka-san?" Tanya Kurenai.

Ino menoleh perlahan. "Yahiko no 12, Sabaku-san."

Kurenai tersenyum ramah. "Tak aku sangka seorang model terkenal seperti dirimu memakai produk kosmetik milikku."

"Ie, bukan seperti itu, Sabaku-san. Selain karena saya menjadi model produk kecantikan perusahaan Anda, tapi memanglah produk keluaran perusahaan Anda yang terbaik. Sangat cocok untuk saya."

"Honto?"

"Hai, honto desu. Lipsticknya tahan lama dan tidak membuat bibir kering. Saya benar-benar sangat menyukainya.."

"Make up adalah lambang kecantikan wanita. Ada yang bilang jika wanita tak bisa percaya diri tanpa make up. Make up bahkan memberikan keajaiban luar biasa bagi wanita. Make up juga bisa menutupi kekurangan wanita dan mengubah wanita menjadi sosok yang baru bahkan tak dikenali. Apapun itu, wanita memanglah membutuhkan make up untuk menunjang kecantikannya. Wanita bermake up juga akan terlihat berbeda di hadapan laki-laki. Wanita ingin terlihat baik di hadapan laki-laki yang dicintainya. Kau bisa menggunakannya.."

"Ano, Sabaku-san, sumimasen, saya kurang mengerti maksud Anda."

Kurenai mendekati Ino. Ia membuka lipstick Yahiko no 12 yang selalu ia bawa. Menggunakan stick lipsticknya, ia pun mengaplikasikannya ke bibir sexy milik Ino. Kurenai memakaikan lipstick pada bibir Ino!

"Kau itu cantik, lebih cantik dari siapapun! Kau bisa mendapatkan laki-laki yang kau sukai sekalipun laki-laki itu sudah ada yang memiliki!" Kata Kurenai.

Bagai terhipnotis dengan kata-kata mantra dari Kurenai membuat dorongan tersendiri di hati Ino. Entah Kurenai mengerti dirinya atau sedang membaca isi otaknya, rasanya kata-kata dari Kurenai itu memang sangat tepat dengan apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. ia benar-benar gundah dengan gejolak rasa yang menyiksanya. Sasuke terus saja berputar-putar di otaknya.

"Gadis ini akan menjadi boneka yang menyenangkan. Pion pertama yang akan aku korbankan." Batin Kureni.

.

.

. **sakura's love story**

.

.

 **OKINAWA**

"Sasuke, gomen, aku baru pertama naik pesawat, tak aku sangka aku akan mabuk." Kata Sakura. Ia benar-benar harus meminta maaf pada Sasuke karena membuat Sasuke mengurusinya saat mabuk di dalam pesawat.

"Lain kali sebaiknya kau mengkomsumsi obat anti mabuk sebelum berpergian jauh."

"Hai, wakarimasu. Honto ni gomenasai, Sasuke."

"Sudah, tak apa-apa. Kau langsung saja ke hotel bersama Karin! Aku akan menyambut kepala kontruksi dulu bersama Shikamaru. Hinata dan yang lain sudah sampai duluan."

"Baiklah." Sakura terlihat masih sangat lemas. Ia bahkan dipapah Karin saat memasuki mobil jemputan. _"Untung Sasuke bersikap biasa tentang kecupan bibir waktu itu.. haaah.. ada apa denganku sih? Kenapa aku jadi hilang kendali seperti ini? menyebalkan…"_ Batin Sakura.

Mobil melaju ke hotel.

Sesampainya di hotel, Karin dan Sakura menuju kamar yang sudah Sasuke pesan tempo hari. Kamar hotel yang langsung menghadap ke pantai.

"Biarkan saja bebek, nanti aku bisa membereskannya." Kata Sakura saat melihat Karin merapikan pakaian dari dalam koper.

"Membantumu sedikit tak masalah buatku, Jidat!" Karin membantu merapikan pakaian yang Sakura bawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke cukup perhatian denganmu ya? Meski wajahnya terlihat kesal saat mengurusimu yang mabuk, tapi nyatanya ia tetap sabar mengurusimu. Dia bahkan tak menerima bantuan dari Shikamaru-san. Kau tadi benar-benar terlihat sangat menjijikan, Jidat. Untung saja tadi itu jet pribadi. Bagaimana jika pesawat komersil? Wah, kau pasti membuat Sasuke malu."

"Kurasa aku beruntung hari ini karena jet pribadi Sasuke."

"Untung suamimu kaya ya. Hahaha.."

"Haiiishh, kau ini.."

"Oh ya, jadi siapa saja yang ikut liburan gratis Sasuke? Gomen, kemarin aku ada urusan di salon Ibuku jadi tak bisa ikut kumpul di cafenya Gaara-senpai."

"hm, ada Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Sai, Gaara-senpai, dan juga Yamanaka."

"He, si model terkenal ikut rupanya."

"Kenapa, Bebek? Nada bicaramu sinis sekali?"

"Hanya tidak suka saja dengan wanita itu. Dia terlihat berbahaya…."

"Dia bukan hewan buas yang akan menerkamku, Bek.."

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Dia hanya manusia biasa sama seperti kita, bebek! Jangan parno dan aneh-aneh deh!"

"Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya kau perlu waspada."

"hai, hai, aku mengerti, Karin cerewet."

.

.

. **sakura's love story**

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah datang?" Sapa Ino saat bertemu Sasuke di lobi Hotel.

"Hn."

"Dimana Shikamaru? Biasanya kau selalu bersamanya.."

"Dia pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Hm, sodesu ne…. Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama di restoran hotel? Aku dengar ada menu gurita di sana. Ayo kita mencobanya?"

"Makan siang masih 1 jam lagi, Ino. Aku juga belum menemui Sakura yang sedikit kurang sehat."

"Ah, souka.'

"Hn. Jaa.."

"Jaa.." Ino menatap sedih punggung Sasuke yang meninggalkannya. "Seperti ini lagi. Sampai kapan kau akan mengabaikanku, Sasuke? Ini sudah berbulan-bulan kau seperti ini. bertindak seolah menjadi orang asing. Tak pernah mengabariku meski itu hanya ucapan hai lewat pesan singkat… Sakura lagi. Lagi-lagi Sakura… wanita itu benar-benar menjadi dinding pemisah antara aku dan Sasuke saja… haruskah aku membuat perhitungan?" batin Ino.

.

.

. **sakura's love story**

.

.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hm, sudah jauh lebih baik meski masih agak pusing." Jawab Sakura.

"Aku tak menyangka jika wanita dengan tenaga gorilla sepertimu bisa tepar seperti ini."

OK, Sakura mulai kesal. "Sasuke-sama, aku sedang tidak mood meladenimu."

"Menyenangkan sekali melihatmu tak berdaya seperti ini, tapi membosankan juga tak ada yang meladeni debatku."

"Aku akan menghajarmu setelah sembuh!"

"Aku akan menunggu!"

Kruyuuukkkkkk~~~~~~ Sasuke menahan tawa. Sakura memang agak malu, tapi Sasuke sudah tahu banyak akan keburukkannya. Pertama kali bertemu saja Sakura sudah berani merampok Sasuke untuk mentraktir banyak makanan parahnya lagi ia juga sendawa keras di depan Sasuke. Mungkin ada yang lain juga seperti tidur agresif? Ngiler? Ngupil mungkin?

"Aku lapar.."

"Aku sudah menyuruh Shikamaru memesan makanan, mungkin sebentar lagi pelayan hotel akan menghantarkannya."

"Arigatou, Sasuke."

"Doumo."

Sasuke menolak ajakan makan siang bersama Ino hanya untuk makan bersama Sakura! Kemajuan?

.

.

. **sakura's love story**

.

.

"A-apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ba-bagaimana ini? Karin bebek panggang sialan.. Ini pasti ulah dia! Kemarin dia yang menata dan merapikan pakaianku. Aku yakin saat itu dia mengambil pakaian renangku…" Kesal Sakura karena dia terpaksa memakai pakaian super sexy yang ada di tasnya yang ternyata bukan miliknya.

Pakaian super sexy atau lebih tepatnya bikini itu terlihat sangat cocok dengan tubuhnya yang langsing. Berwarna merah muda dan berenda membuatnya terlihat manis dan menggoda. Bagaimana tidak, bikini sexy itu sukses mengekspo tubuh Sakura. Putih mulus, perut rata, dan kaki jenjang semua terlihat sangat jelas di depan cermin.

"Haruskah aku keluar dengan pakaian se-seperti ini?" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Muri, muri… tidak, aku tak cukup memiliki keberanian… Douste? Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah membuat yang lain menunggu…"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka….

"Sakura, bisakah kau lebih cepat? Yang lain sudah menunggu…" Kata Sasuke.

Ak..

?

?

?

"Sa-Sasuke…" Kaget Sakura saat melihat Sasuke di tengah pintu kamar dan sukses melihat sempurna tubuhnya yang terbalut bikini merah muda itu. Sakura lantas menutupi bagian dadanya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke terlihat kesulitan menelan ludahnya melihat kemolekkan tubuh Sakura. Sasuke tidak pernah sedikitpun membayangkan akan melihat tubuh Sakura se'ekstrim' ini. perawatan tubuh yang Sakura jalani selama ini memang berhasil. Sasuke memandangi kaki jenjang Sakura, berpindah ke atas, melihat V line dari bikini itu. Sasuke kembali menelan ludahnya, meski Sakura tak menyadarinya. Ke atas lagi, berpindah ke perut yang rata, ke atas, sesuatu tertutupi ke dua tangan Sakura yang saling bersilangan. Kenapa rasanya menjadi panas? Bukankah AC kamar sudah menyala? Cihh, sial, wajah Sakura yang memerah semakin menggoda.

Sasuke, kembalilah normal!

Sasuke paham betul jika bikini itu pakaian lumrah untuk berenang dan bermain di pantai. Banyak teman wanitanya yang memakainya. Turis dan para pelancong juga memakainya. Bukankah itu biasa? Hanya saja, kenapa jika Sakura yang memakainya ia merasa kesal? Bagaimana jika Sakura berjalan di tepi pantai dengan pakaian seperti itu? Bagaimana jika Sakura tiduran di tepi pantai dengan pakaian seperti itu? Apa reaksi dari para pengunjung pantai jika Sakura memakai pakaian seperti itu? Mungkin mereka punya kesibukkan sendiri. Tapi bagaimana dengan para laki-laki? Naruto? Sasuke sangat mengenal Naruto. Di rumahnya saja Naruto berani memeluk Sakura tanpa seijin darinya. Bagaimana Nanti? Di pantai? Dengan pakaian minim bahan Sakura?

Tidak, tidak, tidak!

Sasuke yang terkenal lihai mengendalikan diri saja bisa kesulitan di hadapan Sakura, apa lagi laki-laki yang lain? Tidak boleh! Sakura itu istrinya! Istri yang baik harus menjaga nama baik keluarganya! Itu yang mencoba Sasuke jadikan alasan logis. Yakin?

"Sakura.." Panggil Sasuke.

Sakura memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tangan yang masih menutupi dadanya dan wajah yang memerah karena malu. "Ha-hai?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam saat Sasuke semakin dekat dengannya. Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan. Maklum saja, Sakura sedang dipenuhi rasa malu. Ia tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa lagi.

"Sakura apa kau berniat keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"E-entahlah, sudah tidak ada pakaian renang lagi. Karin me-meminjamkannya kepadaku. A-aku lupa mem-membawa pa-pakaian re-renang…" Sakura harus mencari alasan logis agar Sasuke tak bertanya yang aneh-aneh ya walau dibumbui kebohongan.

Bagai terpana, terhipnotis suasana atau apa, Sakura hanya diam saja saat Sasuke membuka silangan tangannya dengan sangat lembut. Sakura tenggelam dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke. Sangat kelam bagai tiada dasar. Semakin dalam, semakin gelap, dan semakin tenggelam.

Dengan santai Sasuke menyibakkan tali bra sebelah kiri Sakura, lalu dengan cepat Sasuke membuat kiss mark di dada sebelah kiri Sakura.

1

2

3

Butuh detik ke 4?

"HUWAAAAAAA…." Sakura reflek mendorong Sasuke menjauh dari dirinya. Ia lantas membenahi posisi tali branya. Ia kembali menyilangkan kedua tangannya.. "Na-nani desuka, sasuke? Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura yang benar-benar sangat kaget dengan perbuatan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia hanya memandangi Sakura saja. Sakura lantas membalikan badannya membelakangi Sasuke untuk melihat bekas panas dan agak perih di dadanya sebelah kiri.

Melihat tubuh ramping Sakura dari belakang itu…"Sial…" Geram Sasuke. Ia lantas juga membalikan diri. Ia butuh menenangkan pikiran. Ia bahkan menekan tombol remot agar AC semakin dingin.

"Apa sih yang Sasuke lakukan? Tadi itu sakit sekali… Co-cotto matte, memerah? Ki-kiss mark? Di-di dada?" Batin Sakura. Lantas ia melihat bayangan tubuhnya di cermin. Benar, bekas 'ciuman' Sasuke sangat jelas terlihat. Kain branya tidak bisa menutupi bekas memerah itu. Letak bekas memerah itu sedikit ke atas. "SASUKE-TEME, kenapa kau memberiku tanda seperti ini, HAH? Bagaimana jika orang-orang melihatnya dan bertanya yang tidak-tidak?" Bentak Sakura yang kesal bercampur malu karena tak sengaja ia justru memperlihatkan bekas memerah itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerti dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada Sakura. Ia lalu melepas jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Sakura. "Kau bisa memakai ini untuk menutupinya."

Sakura menerima jaket dari Sasuke. "A-arigatou…"

"Jika kau tak ada pakaian renang, kau bisa memakai tanktop dan hot pant lalu gunakan jaket itu untuk menutupi tubuhmu. Aku tidak ingin orang berbisik-bisik akan dirimu, apalagi kau seorang Uchiha."

"Sasuke menyelamatkanku… Nama besar keluarga Uchiha memang yang paling utama. Kenapa tadi aku bingung? Tapi kenapa dia repot-repot membuat kiss mark seperti ini? Entahlah, dia memang sulit dipahami." Batin Sakura.

Sakura menyuruh Sasuke untuk menunggunya di luar sementara dirinya berganti pakaian sesuai intsruksi Sasuke.

Sebenarnya ya, masalah kiss mark itu hanyalah akal-akalan Sasuke karena ia tidak rela jika ada orang lain, terutama laki-laki yang melihat kemolekkan istrinya, Uchiha Sakura.! XD pakai mengatasnamakan nama keluarga Uchiha memang senjata yang ampuh.

Sasuke oh Sasuke….

.

.

. **sakura's love story**

.

.

 **Pantai Okinawa…**

Pantai itu identic dengan pasir putih, ombak menawan, payung, orang rebahan, dan… pakaian sexy.. Maa, itu yang ada di benak Naruto. Ia bahkan teriak-teriak tidak jelas untuk mengekspresikan rasa bahagianya. Bukan hanya itu, mungkin ini kali pertamanya ia bisa bersama-sama teman-temannya setelah sekian lama tak berkumpul untuk liburan.

Naruto dan Sai membuat istana pasir jangan ditertawakan karena mereka berdua memang membuatnya! Efek masa kecil kurang bahagia mungkin?

Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Gaara tengah berbincang di bawah payung. Biasa, orang irit bicara dan tak begitu suka keramaian mungkin memang seharusnya seperti itu.

"Ne, Hinata, kenapa Yamanaka tidak ikut berkumpul dengan kita? Kenapa dia menyendiri di kursi santai itu? Sial.. tubuhnya sangat sempurna." Kata Karin yang kesal tak jelas.

"Ino-chan itu aslinya memang tak banyak bicara, meski kami berteman, tapi kami jarang pergi bersama. Intinya kami tidak begitu dekat. Jika main di pantai, dia memang suka berjemur di bawah sinar matahari. Mungkin itu cara dia untuk menikmati liburan di pantai." Kata Hinata.

"Eh, souka… Ne, kenapa Ojou-sama (Tuan Putri) kita malah berpakaian rapat seperti ini? Mana bikinimu yang aku kasih? Tidakkah kau merasa jika memakai jaket di pantai itu justru akan membuatmu kepanasan?" Tanya Karin.

"Ano.. etto.. Aku hanya tidak nyaman berpakaian seperti itu di depan banyak orang. Lagipula, aku ini sudah bersuami. Rasanya sudah tidak pantas lagi.. Tidak seperti kalian. Kalian juga memiliki tubuh bagus dan sempurna. Jadi kalian terlihat kawaii dan dewasa dengan bikini yang kalian pakai." Jawab Sakura. Dia sudah menduga akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti ini makanya ia mempersiapkannya.

"Waah, Sakura-chan sangat dewasa ya.." Puji Hinata.

"Hinata, itu bukan dewasa. Rasanya Sakura hanya tidak mau menunjukkan tubuh sexynya di depan laki-laki lain yang bukan suaminya.. Hahahah" Kata Karin tertawa renyah.

Hinata malu sendiri. sakurapun juga…

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, bebek…" Sakura jadi mengingat adegan kiss mark tadi pagi. Ah, kenapa jadi panas ya? Bodoh, matahari saja sudah meninggi! Yakin karena itu? Hmm, ano….

"Hoi, hoi, mukanya memerah.."

"Berhenti menggodaku!"

"Sudah, Karin-chan, Sakura-chan jadi malu.."

"Baiklah.. wakatta, wakatta…"

Hahhahahaha…

.

.

. **sakura's love story**

.

 **.**

"Sasuke-kun, kau sendirian? Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Ino yang kini menghampiri Sasuke.

"Shikamaru baru saja pergi membeli makanan ringan dan minuman bersama Gaara. Naruto dan Sai kau bisa melihatnya sendiri jika mereka sedang menikmati masa kecil yang sempat terlewatkan."

"Sakura wa?"

"Dia bersama Karin dan Hinata. Tadi bilang ingin mencari ice cream."

"Hm, begitu.."

"…"

"Ne Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"Kau semakin berbeda saja."

"Nani?" Bukan berarti Sasuke tak tahu, ia memang sengaja melakukannya. Bisa dibilang mencoba berubah.

"Semenjak kau menikah, kau menjadi sulit dihubungi. Padahal dulu kau pasti akan menemuiku jika aku membutuhkanmu…"

"Gomen."

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Rasanya aku mencoba untuk mengerti.. Apa aku membuatmu kesulitan?"

"…"

Ino memandang jauh ke pantai. Menatap sepanjang jangkauan matanya. Birunya laut terlihat sangat indah di mata indahnya…. "Kau berjanji akan selalu menjagaku. Kau ingat? Dulu waktu kita kecil, kita sering bermain di taman sekolah sembari menunggu mobil jemputan masing-masing dari kita. Aku naik ayunan dan kau yang mengayunkannya. Saat itu pula kau berjanji akan selalu menjagaku. Kita selalu bersama, tapi kini semua terasa berbeda. Kau berubah dengan begitu cepatnya."

"Maaf membuatmu merasa seperti itu. Tapi ketahuilah, tak selamanya aku akan mengikutimu karena janji kekanakan kita dulu. Kupikir mudah bagimu untuk memahaminya."

Ino terhentak mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Berhenti mengikuti dirinya dan memutuskan janjinya kepada dirinya adalah kata-kata paling menyakitkan dari Sasuke terhadapnya. Ia bahkan tak pernah membayangkan jika ia akan mendapatkan kata-kata seperti itu.

Raut wajah Ino terlihat memucat, kedua matanya juga terlihat berair. "Kuharap kau bahagia selalu, Sasuke-kun." Ia lantas bangkit dari dudukknya dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang memang tak menatap Ino saat berbincang karena ia sudah tahu jika kata-katanya akan menyakiti Ino. Ada dilema di dalam hatinya. Ia masih ada rasa sakit hati karena Ino lebih memilih karirnya daripada menikah dengan dirinya, lebih dari itu, sepertinya itu memang yang terbaik. Ya, walau rasanya di dada sesak juga.

.

.

. **sakura's love story**

.

.

Ino berlari menuju kamarnya. Menutup kasar pintu kamarnya dan secara cepat merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang. Ia memukul-mukul bantalnya dan berulang kali mengucapkan kata 'baka'. Ia menangis sejadinya.

Rasanya otaknya ingin pecah saja. Begitu menyesakkan, begitu memuakkan, dan juga begitu menyakitkan. Ia tak menyangka jika akan mendapatkan rasa sakit seperti ini dari sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Setelah kau menikah dengan gadis tak dikenal itu, kau tidak pernah memberiku kabar, bahkan semua panggilan telepon darikupun kau abaikan.. Saat aku bertanya alasan kepadamu, kau bersikap sangat dingin dan terkesan mengacuhkanku…. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Ini terlalu berlebihan, Sasuke. Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku, sudah semestinya kau menepatinya seperti yang sudah-sudah…"

.

.

.

 **To be continue…..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomen ne typonya buanyak, edisi males baca ulang. Ngantuk,bikinnya malem-malem sih… Ya kalo ada kata yang aneh mohon dipahami sendiri ye.. Author gila! Wkwkwk… efek Tahun baru meriang gak bisa kemana-mana.. hiks.. hiks… Sama kayak tahu sebelumnya, juga meriang.. pas banget ya moment meriangnya…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next chap: Flash back ya.. Hahaha, banyak sih yang gak suka flash back… ntar diselipin cerita inti kok… yang manis-manis.. tapi nyatanya hidup gak kayak drama korea.. ngarep kisah cintanya unyu-unyu?.. loh loh.. malah jadi iklan seprit sih ya.. lupakan lupakan.. XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya….**

 **Bye…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: JANGAN LUPA BACA 'YOUNG', FF SSL yang lain ya.. arigatou…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uhuk uhuk..udah chapter 13.. gak terasa udah setahun** **lebih** **… yeyeyeye… maaf baru update padahal biasanya cepet ini karena aku mencium aspal. Karena saking bergairahnya, mantap dah kenangannya benar-benar membekas..wkwkwkwkw**

 **Ketahuilah, cerita ini sebenarnya hanyalah kisah-kisah pribadi tapi dilebih-lebihkan, namanya juga FF jadi hidupnya ya kisah mimpi.. Andai saja kisahku sebaik kisah yang aku tulis.. Sempurna banget…. Apa sih? Tidak tahu… banyak hal terjadi di tahun ini dan sayang, banyak menguras air mata… Aku kehilangan banyak hal berharga terhitung sejak akhir tahun kemarin… Mungkin doaku belum dijawab dan ujian naik kelas masih menyapa tahun ini…**

 **Menungso yo kudune sabar toh? Yo tak tampi opo anane… Mergo urip ra mesti koyo sing dipinginke….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malah curhat… Rapopo… itung-itung ngurangi beban..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks sudah membaca dan mengikuti…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dozo…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Uzumaki Karin, Ino Yamanaka, Shimura Sai, Namikaze Naruto, Madara Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya Cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC,**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

.

.

,.

.

.

Ino duduk meringkuk di kamar hotelnya… membayangkan kisah masa lalu yang sangat berharga untuknya… Kisah dimanana ia, Sasuke, dan Sai membina suatu hubungan panjang yang terhubung sampai saat ini…

.

.

 _ **FLASH BACK ON…..**_

Seorang laki-laki sedang duduk bersama dengan seragamnya terdapat nama bertuliskan Uchiha Sasuke dan Shimura Sai. Mereka berdua sedang membicarakan pelajaran yang baru saja mereka dapatkan di kelas. Tipe-tipe jenius memang sudah terlihat di tingkah laku mereka yang tak menunjukkan jika mereka sebenarnya masih kelas 5 SD.

Selang beberapa lama seorang gadis manis berambut pirang berjalan mendekat, gadis kecil itu duduk di ayunan yang tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke dan Sai duduk..

Gadis itu terlihat murung dan hanya duduk saja tanpa menggerakkan ayunannya… Hal itu membuat Sasuke dan Sai saling bertatapan…

"Bukankah dia Yamanaka? Anak yang baru pindah tadi pagi?" Tanya Sai.

"Ya, spertinya.." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tempo hari aku mengikuti acara pemakaman teman ayahku, sepertinya itu adalah pemakaman ibunya dia.."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku melihatnya menangis tersedu-sedu saat itu di makam ibunya.. Dia terlihat sangat buruk.. Aku sempat memberikannya sapu tangan, kurasa dia melupakanku… Nyatanya dia tak menyapaku padahal kita sekelas…"

Mereka berdua kembali memandangi Ino yang terlihat sedang bersedih itu hingga akhirnya sopir pribadi Sai datang menjemput.

"Sepertinya dia cewek yang baik, kau bisa mengajaknya berkenalan Sasuke. Dia terlihat kesepian.. Aku jadi merasa iba." Kata Sai.

Sasuke mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang dikatakan Sai, sahabatnya. Mencernanya hingga membuatnya berani melangkahkan kaki untuk menghampiri Ino yang sedang menangis sendirian. Cukup kaget ternyata tak hanya sedang kesepian, rupanya Ino juga sedang menangis. Hal ini membuat Sasuke ingin melindungi gadis kecil ini.

"Jika kau menangis, maka orang yang kau sayangi akan bersedih." Kata Sasuke. Bahasa anak kecil? Ingat, itu sasuke.

Ino menoleh kearah Sasuke. Dan semenjak saat itu mereka bersahabat. Mereka bahkan seolah mengikat janji dengan Sasuke yang akan selalu menjaga Ino dan akan selalu ada untuk Ino jika Ino membutuhkannya. Mereka selalu bersama… Mereka tertawa dan tumbuh bersama….

Ino merasa sangat nyaman dan terlindungi dengan adanya Sasuke di sisihnya… bukan hanya itu, dia juga dekat dengan Sai semenjak ia menyadari jika Sai adalah sosok anak kecil yang memberinya tisu sewaktu ia menangis di makam ibunya… sosok yang selama ini ia carai-cari.. sosok lain yang ia idam-idamkan, sangat nyaman selain dari sosok Sasuke…

Ino mengagumi Sai, tapi Sai bersikap dewasa terhadapnya. Sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terkesan protektif terhadap dirinya. Kontribusi Sasuke di dalam hidupnya memang sangat banyak, tapi ia sudah menjatuhkan hatinya pada seorang Sai.. Perasaan it terus tumbuh sampai mereka dewasa… bahkan saaat Sai memutuskan pindah ke luar negeripun, perasaan itu masih terus berkembang.. Ino akan membuat alasan liburan untuk menemui Sai di luar negeri…. Tentu saja Sasuke juga mengikutinya… Sasuke sudah berjanji akan menjaganya… beruntung, keluarga mereka bersahabat karena bisnis juga…

"Sasuke-kun, apa Sai-kun akan menyukai ini?"

"Dia menyukai benda unik."

.

"Sasuke-kun, apa menurutmu ini cocok untuk Sai-kun?"

"Cocok, dia menyukai warna hitam."

.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang dilakukan Sai-kun sekarang ya? Apa dia baik-baik saja…?"

Sasuke mengambil HP dan menelpon Sai… "Ini bicaralah dengannya…"

.

"Sasuke-kun, apa aku terlihat bagus memakai gaun ini? Sai membelikannya untukku…"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, padahal ia juga memberikan gaun pada Ino.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, apa sai…."

Sai dan Sai.. Itu yang selama ini Ino tanyakan jika sedang bersama Sasuke….

Dan puncaknya… "Sasuke-kun, Sai bilang sedang melukis seorang model terkenal, aku juga ingin menjadi seorang model terkenal agar suatu saat Sai-kun bersedia melukisku…"

Kali ini sasuke tak menjawab meski begitu Ino tetap melakukannya… Ino debut menjadi seorang model hanya karena Sai. Model memang impiannya juga sih…

.

Sasuke sangat perhatian dengan Ino… Sasuke sangat tahu apa yang disukai dan apa yang tidak disukai Ino. Ia benar-benar memahami bagaimana Ino itu.. Bisa dibilang Sasuke juga menaruh rasa pada Ino.. Gadis keecil murung yang ditemui di taman sekolah berubah menjadi gadis cantik yang menggugah hatinya… meski Sasuke menunjukkan kepeduliannya pada Ino, tapi rupanya Ino hanya melihat sosok Sai di matanya… Ino tak pernah sekalipun membicarakan kisah romantic pada Sasuke… sasuke tak mempermasalahkannya… Ia membiarkan semuanya berjalan seiringan dengan waktu… toh waktu masih panjang…

.

.

Memori kenangan itu sangat panjang… Tak cukup hanya dengan kata flash back saja… butuh kapasitas lebih untuk menuangkannya ke dalam tulisan…

Momen dimana Sasuke menaruh rasa pada Ino, tapi Ino menyukai Sai, dan Sai? Entahlah, laki-laki berkulit pucat itu sangat sulit diprediksi meski seorang Sasukepun yang mencoba mengartikannya…

.

 _ **FLASH BACK OFF...**_

.

.

Ino mengusap air matanya… ia menangis.. Baru ia sadari jika apa yang ia lakukan selama ini menyakiti perasaan Sasuke… Rupanya ia sangat egois dengan hanya memikirkan sai saja padahal sudah jelas jika Sasuke selalu ada untuk dirinya…

Ino juga sadar jika Sasuke memiliki perasaan padanya, tapi ia tak begitu memikirkannya karena baginya Sai itu yang paling penting… bukan berarti Sasuke tidak penting.. sasuke juga penting, hanya saja, Ino sudah jatuh hati pada Sai…

Ino yang selalu mengabaikan Sasuke mulai merasa lain saat Sasuke mengajaknya menikah tapi ia menolaknya.. Tidak ia sangka jika Sasuke yang dulu selalu ada untuknya bisa seolah menghilang seperti ini…

Ino menjadi merasa kehilangan figure seorang Sasuke…

"Sasuke mengajakku menikah, aku tak mengira jika itu hanyalah candaan. Aku yakin karena laki-laki itu tak menyukai bercanda konyol.. Menikah muda dengan Sasuke memang terlihat mapan jika dilihat dari background keluarga kami… Tapi, aku tidak mau membohongi perasaan ini. Lagipula, ambisiku menjadi model terkenal masih belum benar-benar tercapai….Awalnya kurasa menolak sasuke adalah keputusan tepat dan berlogika… Sasukepun menikah dengan gadis yang tak dikenal.. Gadis biasa saja dan terlihat sering membantah Sasuke… Lama-lama, adu argument mereka menjadi terlihat berbeda, itu seperti mengubah sosok Sasuke… Sasuke bahkan tak pernah mengabariku setelah menikah… sasuke menatapku dingin seperti ia menatap orang lain.. Itu menyakitkan… Aku tahu itu semua salahku, tapi aku tidak terima kenapa dengan mudahnya Sasuke melakukan hal itu terhadapku… Semua itu gara-gara wanita itu… aku harus merebut posisiku kembali…."

Sai mendatangi kamar Ino. Sai sebenarnya mengamati Ino sedari di pantai saat Ino berbicara berdua dengan Sasuke. Melihat Ino yang berlari sambil menangis membuat dirinya merasa khawatir. Ia mengikuti Ino dan sampailah di hotel…

Ino mempersilahkan dirinya masuk. Sai melihat Ino kurang baik meski Sai tahu, tapi ia tak berniat menanyakannya lebih lanjut. Ia berfikir jika tindakkannya belumlah tepat untuk saat ini… Ino belum begitu menunjukkan keinginnan memberontaknya…

"Sai-kun…"

Biasanya Ino akan sumringah jika melihat dirinya tapi kali ini jauh lebih buruk dari sebelum-sebelumnya… "Ini,…" Sai menyodorkan sebotol minuman dingin.. "Bisa untuk mendinginkan hatimu…" Kata Sai.

Ino menerimanya.. "Thanks…"

"Seorang model tidak baik menunjukkan wajah sembabnya…"

Ino menghambur dan memeluk Sai… Iapun menangis… Sai hanya mengelus-elus punggung Ino di pelukannya dan berharap jika semua akan baik-baik saja agar Ino tak salah mengambil langkah….

.

.

.

 **Sakura's Love Story…..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di lobi hotel…**

Sembari menunggu Sakura dan Karin yang sedang mengambil kaca mata milik Karin yang tertinggal di pantai, terlihat Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke sedang asyik berbincang. Asyiknya gaya orang jenius mereka memang berbeda. Lebih santai dan terkesan elegan. Yaelah, gaya bicaranyapun sesuatu..

Mereka membicarakan hal yang sangat penting rupanya…

"Sasuke, diakui sebagai Uchiha saja aku sudah bahagia. Itu lebih dari cukup.." Kata Gaara.

"Iie, aku menginginkanmu menjadi pemilik rumah sakit rancanganku itu.. Aku juga berharap kau membantuku dan kakek di perusahaan sebelum kau resmi menjadi dokter nanti…" Kata Sasuke.

Gaara menghela nafas. Ini sudah terlalu lama hanya sekedar membahas hal yang sama. "Aku lelah.." Kata Gaara.

"Jika kau lelah, maka terimalah. Kakek sendiri yang memutuskannya.. Aku rasa, ini awal yang bagus untuk memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan kakek.." Kata Sasuke.

"Saya akan mendukung Anda berdua, Sasuke-sama, Gaara-sama mo… Anda berdua bisa saling bekerja sama untuk semakin memajukan perusahaan Uchiha Group." Timpal Shikamaru.

"Berhentilah berbicara sopan! Kita ini teman!"Kata Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan.

Dan mereka tertawa bersama. Sepertinya Gaara tak lama lagi akan masuk dalam bisnis keluarga Uchiha. Jika sudah seperti itu, rasanya game akan semakin menarik dan level kesulitan akan semakin bertambah.

Gaara… Kira-kira dia pion yang akan dikorbankn oleh siapa? Kakek Madara, Sasuke, atau Kurenai?... Mungkin saja malah Gaara akan membuat permainan sendiri dengan dia yang menjadi pemain utamanya nanti?

Hm..siapa yang tahu…

.

.

Jauh di ujung sana, kakek Madara sedang tersenyum penuh arti mengamati papan catur yang ada di depannya….

" _Kakek akan mengikuti alur kalian… Sebaiknya persiapkan strategi mumpunimu, bocah…"_

\

.

 **Sakura's Love Story…..**

 **.**

.

Hinata terlihat cemas melihat tingkah Naruto yang uring-uringan sesaat setelah membaca pesan masuk…

"Naruto-kun, daijoubu?"

"Kakek sialannnnn…" Narutopun memasukkan Hpnya ke dalam saku celananya. "Gomen na Hinata, aku tak bisa membicarakannya padamu. Ini urusan laki-laki.. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Sai dan yang lain nanti…"

Hinata mengangguk dan mencoba mempercayai Naruto. "Ayo kemabali ke hotel!"

"Hm.."

.

.

 **Sakura's Love Story…..**

 **.**

.

 **.**

 **The next day...**

Sasuke membantu Sakura memakaikan helm khusus untuk meninjau proyek pembangunan resort. Helm bewarna kuning itu terlihat cukup kebesaran di kepala Sakura. Jujur saja, Sakura sedikit agak pusing karenanya.

Oke, pagi yang cerah kali ini Sakura hanya mengekori Sasuke meninjau pembangunan resort di distrik A Okinawa bersama Naruto, Shikamaru, Arsitek, dan juga pemimpin kontruksi serta beberapa asistan. Sejujurnya Sakura enggan ikut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia ke Okinawa bukan hanya sekedar untuk liburan, tapi menemani Sasuke meninjau proyek kerjasamanya dengan Naruto. Hal ini juga merupakan kesempatan untuk Sakura agar lebih dikenal oleh para pekerja lain bahwa ia adalah menantu Uchiha, istri dari Uchiha Sasuke. Walau tidak mengerti apa-apa, ya sudah, ia jalani saja. Mengekor kemanapun rombongan peninjau itu berjalan.

" _Bukankah sudah sangat bagus... di taman sudah ada kolam ikan yang besar, gasebo, bunga-bunga juga sangat banyak. Pepohonan juga sudah cukup pas dengan view depan hotel. Tapi Sasuke bilang masih belum puas? Yaelah, yang memuaskan di matanya itu seperti apa sih?"_ Batin Sakura yang sedikit demi sedikit tertarik dengan pembicaraan Sasuke dengan mitra kerjanya. Sakura kembali memandangi pemandangan buatan di depannya itu. _"Memang benar.. ada yang kurang... Kolamnya luas... Tapi agak sedikit kosong... bukankah ini pemandangan di depan Hotel? Bukankah sedikit agak berwarna dan ramai itu lebih bagus?..."_

"Kau memiliki ide, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"E..eh?"

"Ada yang kurang.."

Sasuke menunggu jawaban dari Sakura... "Ah.. ba-bagaimana jika di tengah kolam besar itu ada air mancur besar? Seperti halnya delta mini di tengah danau. Ada air mancurnya, bunga, atau mungkin bisa di tambah patung hewan. Bangau? Flaminggo?..." Sakura sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia berbicara spontan seperti itu.

Semua mitra Sasuke mengangguk-angguk akan saran Sakura termasuk Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke terlihat mempertimbangkannya.

"Saran dari Nyonya Uchiha terdengar sangat bagus, saya rasa kolam itu memang butuh aksen pemanis, Tuan Sasuke..." Kata Reikage, kepala kotruksi.

"Ide Sakura sangat bagus. Aku menyetujuinya.. Jika memungkinkan, kita bisa menanam bunga teratai di kolamnya. Toh kolam itu tidak terlalu dalam..." Tambah Naruto. Naruto bisa keren juga kalau serius...

"Ikan mas cukup cocok dengan kondisi alam Okinawa, Tuan Muda.." Shikamaru menambahi.

"Baiklah... Aku menyetujuinya." Kata Sasuke.

Acara peninjauan proyek resort sudah usai. Acara ditutup dengan jamuan makan siang bersama. Sangat melelahkan, bagi Sakura yang baru pertama kali terjun ke lapangan langsung sudah pasti menguras banyak tenaga. Ia harus berjalan ke sana kemari, memakai helm ala tukang bangunan yang membebani kepalanya... Sasuke cukup perhatian dengan menyuruhnya beberapa kali untuk istirahat di bawah pohon yang teduh. Sasuke bahkan menawarinya minuman dingin. Walau ia dan Sasuke banyak berdebat, tapi Sakura merasa bisa berteman baik dengan Sasuke. Pernikahan tanpa cinta membuatnya mengambil langkah untuk menjadi teman Sasuke. Sesungguhnya Sakura mencoba memahami bagaimana posisi Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke tidak mencintainya. Jelas, Sakura tahu jika wanita yang dilihat Sasuke itu adalah Yamanaka Ino. Jika Ino adalah cint pertama Sasuke, Sakura meyakini jika itu akan sulit dilupakan meski Sakura tahu jika Sasuke beberapa kali mencoba menghindari Ino... Diam-diam Sakura mengamati tingkah Sasuke. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Sakura merasa jika kehadirannya di hidup Sasuke membuat Sasuke berubah begitu banyak. Dipungkiri atau tidak, yang jelas itu adalah salahnya. Saat ini ia memang belum bisa berbuat banyak pada Sasuke, jika Sasuke serius akan pernikahan yang dijalani, maka Sakura hanya akan berusaha mengimbangi Sasuke.

Apa itu artinya termasuk menyerahkan hatinya pada Sasuke? Mencintai Sasuke? Atau membiarkan diriny dicintai oleh Sasuke? Point terakhir sepertinya membuat ragu Sakura. Ingat, ia adalah orang baru di kehidupan Sasuke. Bukankah itu sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan tempat sementara Sakura tahu jika Sasuke memiliki sosok yang telah lama bersemayam di hati?

Bagaimana Sakura tahu jika Sasuke begitu men-cintai Ino? Tentu saja! Tatapan itu, tatapan Sasuke pada Ino sangat berbeda... Entah kenapa jika ia memikirkannya lebih dalam, ia merasa sangat kesal... dan rasanya sungguh menyesakkan.. Apakah itu masuk point pertama dan kedua? Menyerahkan hatinya pada Sasuke? Mencintai Sasuke?... Jika itu yang mulai ia rasakan, ia hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia tak mau menjadi egois dan orang jahat dengan merebut kebahagiaan orang lain. Baginya, keluarga Uchiha adalah penyelamat hidupnya dan Sasuke, laki-laki itu adalah kuncinya. Dengan menikah dengan Sasuke, ia mendapatkan harta yang sangat banyak. Lebih untuk sekedar melunasi hutang-hutang keluarganya. Awalnya, ia kira pernikahan yang ia jalani murni uang, nyatanya setelah berbulan-bulan berlalu, ia terjebak jauh di dalamnya.

Sakura memikirkan ibunya...

Sakura memikirkan kakek Madara dan keluarga besar Uchiha...

Mereka semua menaruh harapan besar padanya..

Namun...

Ia juga memikirkan Sasuke... Laki-laki kaku dan banyak menyebalkannya itu begitu baik padanya.. Sasuke memiliki cara sendiri untuk memperlakukannya dengan baik...

Bukan suatu hal yang sepele jika ia memikirkan kebahagiaan Sasuke...

Apapun itu, Sakura harus pandai dalam mengambil segala keputusan.. ia harus pantai mengambil langkah..

Termasuk jika Sasuke berniat menceraikannya...

.

.

.

 **Sakura's Love Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sore harinya** , acara setelah makan siang masih berlanjut dengan menemui beberapa rekan Sasuke yang Sakura ketahui jika mereka merupakan investor besar dalam proyek sasuke dan Naruto. Hah, padahal Sakura sudah sangat lelah, ia kira acara bincang-bincang itu akan cepat berlalu, nyatanya merek meminta ditemani berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai sambil membicarakan proyek modern caffe dengan view di dekat pantai...

Acara menyusuri pasar tradisional dengan Krin dan Hinata gagal...

Mau bagaimana lagi... Itu tugasnya,.,.. Masih ada hari esok atau nanti malam mungkin, itupun jika Sasuke mengizinkannya keluar malam...

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju kamar hotel bersama Sasuke dan Naruto dan Shikamaru. Sesampainya di depan kamar mereka saling berpamitan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya masing masing.

Sakura mengekor di belakang Sasuke saat memasuki kamar hotel mereka. Sakura mandi duluan karena sudah tidak tahan dengan keringat di tubuhnya. Sakura tak suka bau matahari. Maklum saja ia sudah terlalu lama terpapar matahari pantai yang cukup terik.

Butuh waktu yang lama untuk mandi, sekitar 30an menit. Sakura keluar dengan memakai handuk piyama di atas lutut. Rambut basahnya, Sakura gulung dengan menggunakan handuk kecil berwarna putih senada dengan handuk piyamanya.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Sakura melihat Sasuke memejamkan matanya di atas ranjang mereka. Karena sudah mendekati waktu makan malam, maka iapun membangunkan pelan Sasuke dan menyuruhnya segera mandi.

Sakura membungkukkan badannya, dan membangunkan Sasuke…

"Sasuke bangun…" Sakura juga menepuk pelan lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka matanya…

Pemandangan pertama yang Sasuke lihat adalah belahan dada Sakura karena efek membungkuk dan handuk piyama yang cukup terbuka di bagian dada. Jika dalam posisi membungkuk seperti itu, sudah pasti memperlihatkan sebagian dada dan isinya.. Sakura bahkan belum memakai pakaian dalam..

Sasuke memang kaget, tapi ia dengan baik bisa menyembunyikan ekpresinya… Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering melihat tubuh intim Sakura ya? Konyol, tiba-tiba menjadi panas…

Sakura tersenyum. Ia tak sadar jika ia sudah memperlihatkan pemandangan panas pada suaminya. Ia juga tidak tahu jika ia sudah membuat suaminya itu menadi panas… "Aku sudah selesai.. Kau mandilah…"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Menyambar handuk yang ada di atas ranjangnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Sakura meregangkan otot-otot tangannya.. "Ahhh, lelahnya…." Sungguh, hari ini sangat melelahkan.

Sakura belum berniat memakai baju, ia duduk di ujung ranjang dan bermain smartphone barunya yang dibelikan oleh Sasuke.

Dalam posisi duduknya saat ini, Sakurapun merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang agar memudahkannya untuk bermain smarphone. Tubuhnya tiduran, kakinya ungkang-ungkang/ bergerak-gerak periodic. Ia memang tak benar-benar merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, kakinya menempel di lantai kamar. Setengah tiduran? !( **Aku kagak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Pahami seadanya ya.. hahahha)**

Sakura berselancar internet. Membaca berita terkini. Tentang imej baik Uchiha Group tentunya. Maklum saja, perusahaan itu menjadi pengembang professional yang tak hanya mengambil keuntungan untuk perusahaan saja tetapi juga berusaha memperbaiki ekonomi daerah yang dikembangkan.

"Proyek Okinawa Sasuke mendapat respon bagus. Masyarakat sekitar banyak yang mendukung.. Syukurlah.. Ini artinya semua akan berjalan lebih lancar... Dia tak perlu lagi tidur telat... Hoooammmzz.. Ngantuknya…"

Tanpa sadar Sakura memejamkan matanya… Hari ini memang sangat melelahkan...

Sasuke sudah selesai mandi. Air mengalir dari ujung rambut ravennya yang basah.. Mengalir perlahan membelah dada bidangnya yang sexy. Handuk pendeknya menampilkan tubuh sempurnanya.

Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura yang sedang berbaring. Sasuke mengambil langkah untuk mendekatinya.. "Sakura?" Panggilnya.

Namun tidak ada jawaban… Pantas saja. Sakura memejamkan mata.. Sakura tertidur. Mungkin karena kelelahan mengingat bagaimana ia juga tertidur tadi.

Sakura masih memakai piyama handuknya.. Dia belum berganti baju rupanya.. Bahkan gulungan handuknya saja belum Sakura lepaskan. Sasuke memandangi Sakura. Mulai dari rambut yang tertutupi handuk, turun ke wajah polosnya tanpa make up karena baru saja mandi. Ah, ia terpaku dan ingin terus memandangi Sakura.

Istrinya itu terlihat polos tanpa make up... Terlihat cantik dan natural...

Jidat lebar Sakura, hidung kecil yang mancung, bibir tipis yang menggoda… "Rasanya apa masih seperti waktu itu?" Batin Sasuke. Ia ingat betul bagaimana 2x ia mencium bibir Sakura. Ah, yang pertama kecelakaan. Apa masuk hitungan?

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Ia melanjutkan acara memandangi tubuh Sakura. Berlanjut ke pipi, dagu, leher mulus yang putih. Lalu turun ke bawah ke V line piyama handuk Sakura yang terbuka cukup lebar dan menampilkan sedikit bukit kenyal yang tak ingin Sasuke sebut namanya… Mulus meski ada bekas kiss mark darinya tadi padi… Sial ia kembali merasa panas seperti pemandangan panas tadi sebelum mandi. Mengingat kejadian kiss mark tadi pagi juga semakin menambah panas saja… Haah..

Sasuke kesulitan menelan ludahnya…

"Baru mandi kenapa jadi gerah seperti ini?" Gumam pelan Sasuke. Ia kembali memandangi Sakura yang tidur menantang itu.

Melanjutkan intimidasinya, Sasuke menurunkan pandangannya. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya terganggu. Penasaran karena menari-nari untuk dicari jawaban.

Piyama handuk yang memang sudah di atas lutut saat dipakai Sakura, semakin bertambah 'mini' saat dibawa tiduran. Piyama handuk itu mengekspos kaki jenang milik Sakura mulai dari pangkal paha sampai ke ujung kaki. Kaki mulus, putih, dan agak berotot. Sasuke ingat jika Sakura itu agak tomboy. Jadi wajar memiliki kaki yang agak berotot. Bukankah itu terlihat… errr… sexy?

Sasuke kembali kesulitan menelan ludahnya…

"Sial.." Geramnya pelan.. Sangat pelan..

Sudah piyama handuk yang sangat-sangat pendek, ditambah belahan dua kain yang tak tersatukan dengn baik semakin mengekpos paha mulus Sakura. Jika Sakura bergerak sedikit saja, mungkin Sasuke akan sukses melihat mahkota berharga milik Sakura.

Entah apa yang menuntun Sasuke, tanpa sadar ia sudah semakin mendekati tubuh Sakura yang tertidur. Dengan sangat pelan, ia menjatuhkan pantatnya di samping Sakura.

Sasuke terpaku pada daerah sekitar paha mulus Sakura. Daerah itu benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal. Lebih tepatnya hanya berfikir jika ia sangat penasaran.

Gila.

Sasuke bahkan menyentuh lembut paha milik Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. Membelainya lembut.. Merabanya lembut agar Sakura tak terganggu dengan ulahnya…

" _Tidak, aku tak bisa berhenti.."_ Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke menggerakkan belaian dan rabaannya ke atas. Menyusuri paha putih Sakura. Pelan tapi pasti tanpa mengganggu tidur Sakura.

Hampir mencapai pangkal paha milik Sakura, Sasuke berhenti menyusuri ke atas. Ia mengelus-elus daerah perbatasan itu. Di situ ada kain piyama handuk yang menutupi kehormatan Sakura.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya.. semakin panas saja…

Semakin kehilangan kendali..

Semakin sulit mengendalikan diri..

Semakin menginginkan lebih…

Bahaya, hard to stop this…

Menuruti saja?

Toh ia suaminya kan?

Kan?

Iya kan?

Sasuke menghentikan belaian dan rabaannya di paha Sakura.vKain piyama handuk itu membuat penasaran dirinya. Seperti apa yang ada di balik kain itu rupanya sangat membuat dirinya semakin penasaran.

Karena ingin tahu, sebaiknya melihatnya sendiri, kan? Berulang kali Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan diri. Ah, masa bodoh. Tangannya yang gemetar menyentuh ujung kain piyama itu. Ia mencoba menyibakkannya perlahan…

Jantungnya yang tak beraturan semakin berdegup kencang…

Deg…

Deg…

Deg…

Deg…

" _Aaah, Sa-sasuke… Jangan… jangan.. Aaah…."_ Gumam Sakura yang langsung membuat Sasuke kaget.

Sasuke melepaskan kain piyama handuk yang ia pegang. Ia melihat ke arah mata Sakura. Masih terpejam…!

" _Sasukeehh, ja-jangan di situ.. Aaah…"_

Sakura mendesah saat tertidur?

Mengigau?

Memimpikan hal intim dengan dirinya?

Sasuke langsung menampakkan face palm… Ia merasa aneh tapi lama-lama kenapa semakin menggoda juga suara aneh Sakura?

Tidak!

Back to normal, Sasuke!

Dengan gerakan cepat ia menepuk pipi Sakura untuk membangunkannya. "WOI, Sakura! Bangun!"

Sakura membuka matanya dan kaget bukan main karena melihat Sasuke begitu dekat di depan wajahnya. Sudah begitu, Sasuke half naked lagi.. "HUUUWAAAA, SASUKEEE…."

Sakura yang kaget membuat gerakkan tubuh yang justru membuat Sasuke limbung dan jatuh menimpa dirinya… Maklum saja, Sasuke juga dalam posisi yang tak begitu sempurna mengingat ranjang yang terlalu empuk. Belum lagi, Sasuke juga masih hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya. Keseimbangan yang sulit ya…

Mereka berdua saling menutup mata ketika Sasuke terjatuh dan menimpa Sakura. Beruntung Sasuke menjatuhkan wajahnya di samping kanan wajah Sakura. Adegan ciuman kecelakaanpun bisa dihindari.

Ada yang berharap terjadi lagi?

Sakura bergidik merinding saat merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Sasuke di telinga kanannya. Rasanya aneh dan geli…

"Sa-sasuke? Daijoubu?" Tanya Sakura.

Mendengar suara Sakura, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Saat itu mata mereka saling bertemu untuk jarak yang sangat dekat ini. onyx dan emerald.

Saling terpaku, terpesona dalam kediaman yang membuncah. Saling menelusuri, mencari, dan menuntut tanpa perlu isyarat.

Lama..lama…

Ingin terus… lagi.. lagi…

Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya enggan berpaling… menarik diri untuk setia dalam kerlingan bening mata lawannya… Tenggelam dalam bayangan wajah sendiri yang terlukis di lensa mata lawan…

Membuat lupa arah dan keinginan lebih menyeruak.. menampakkan diri lebih jelas..

Sasuke bahkan tanpa sadar membelai pipi Sakura dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tak begitu membebani tubuh Sakura seperti saat limbung tadi.

Membelainya pelan tanpa penolakkan dari Sakura…

Dari pipi dan beralih ke sudut bibir lembut penuh irama… bibir tipis dan pink alami itu melambai-lambai untuk dijamah. Sasukepun mendekatkan wajahnya…

.

.

Berusaha untuk mencicipi bibir menggoda itu…

.

Dekat..dan semakin dekat…

.

.

Semakin dekat untuk menyatukan bibir mereka…

.

.

.

 _Habataitara modoranaita ite…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Nada dering lagu Blue bird smarphone milik Sakura berbunyi…

.

.

Reflex Sasuke langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura. Ia juga bangkit dari tindihannnya pada Sakura.

Belum sampai menyentuhnya, kurang dari setengah centi… dan gagal…

" _Cih.."_ Batin Sasuke kesal karena merasa terganggu. Tapi ada untungnya juga. Jika ciuman tadi terjadi, bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan pada Sakura setelah itu? Sasuke yakin jika hal tadi terjadi maka sudah pasti akan menimbulkan kecanggungan. Parahnya lagi jika terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak… "Angkat teleponmu dan sebiknya sehabis mandi kau langsung berganti baju!" sasuke menjauh dan berjalan menuju almari untuk berganti pakaian.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengangkat smrtphonenya... Pikirannya yang belum tertata seolah tidak mampu mencerna dengan baik apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan… "Moshi-moshi?... Kakek?" Sasuke memincingkan matanya saat mendengar Sakura menyebut kakeknya. "... Haaah?... Be-belum… Ano.. Etto… Se-sebaiknya kakek berbicara saja dengan Sasuke… Gomenasai, Ji-san…." Tuutt, panggilan diakhiri.

Sakura merah padam...

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke... "Ha.. Ah.. Ti—tidak ada apa-apa kok... Ha.. Ha.. Haha.. " Sakura tertawa aneh. Tapi Sasuke tidak bertanya lebih lanjut akan nada aneh suara Sakura. Baginya, Sakura itu sudah aneh sejak awalnya. Aigoo.. Sasuke sudah terbiasa rupanya.

.

.

.

 **Sakura's love story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _MOOOOO... Apa-apaan mimpi tadi itu. Dan lagi, kenapa kakek juga... Muri—muri,... Bagaimanaa aku harus menatap wajah Sasuke jika begini... TIIIIDAAAAAKKKKK... "_ Inner Sakura sedang berkecamuk tidak jelas menambah rona merah di wajah ayunya..

.

.

.

 **To be continueeeee...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hahahah.. gomen for typo yang super banyak...**

 **Oh ya.. yang nemu kata atau nama aneh di luar karakter Naruto itu adalah karya asli dari FF ini. Di awal chapter sudah aku jelaskan jika FF ini adalah dari Novelku yang aku ubah menjadi FF Naruto.. Dengan judul asli Melodi di Hatimu...**

 **Kakek Wijaya adalah Uchiha Madara**

 **Yudha Wijaya adalah U. Sasuke**

 **Melodi adalah Sakura**

 **Jika nemu nama-nama itu, maaf.. mungkin kelewatan saat ku mengeditnya...**

 **Baiklah... Jaa ne... Arigato udah baca...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIRGAHAYU RI 72... KERJA BERSAMA! MERDEKA!**

 **SEMOGA SEMAKIN BAIK, MERDEKA UNTUK BEREKSPRESI YANG POSITIF!**

 **Ada yang ikut lomta 17an? Aku dulu juara satu lomba jalan pake bakiak! Hahaha..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ra seneng ra usah diwaca artinya, gak suka gak usah dibaca ya...**

 **Bahasaku emang campur aduk... soalnya aku suka campur-campur kagak jelas... XD kek orangnya...**

 **Negatif positif diterima.. rapopo..**

 **Dibaca saja udah seneng...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Btw, thanks buat semuanya... terima kasih sudah mengikuti sampai sejauh ini. Kalau ada yang lupa dan tidak mau baca ulang ya sumonggo, gak usah dilanjutin aja... mbok buang-buang waktu... aku tahu kok, sanggahan author biasanya tidak akan berlaku, karena komenan reviewer itu yang paling benar! Beeehhhh... apa sih jan?...**

 **Welll... gomen, untuk segala ketidak sempurnaan... kesalahan itu pasti ada...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Despacito... alon-alon, pelan-pelan saja ya, kek lagunya Kotak, alurnya memang seperti ini. Lama, lemot, dan tidak jelas mau kemana... mirip drakor atau dorama jepang, sumanggo, penilaian masing-masing...**

 **,**

 **,'**

 **Dozo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Uzumaki Karin, Ino Yamanaka, Shimura Sai, Namikaze Naruto, Madara Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya Cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC,**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

.

.

.

Sasuke berulang kali menatap layar ponselnya... berulang kali menekan menu panggil pada kontak sakura... berkali-kali! Sangat banyak hingga tak terhitung jumlahnya... 10.. 20... ah, mungkin sampai 80 kali! Sangat fantastis bukan? Bagi seorang Sasuke yang miskin nomor kontak di ponselnya itu hal yang sangat luar biasa! Bagaimana dengan pesan singkat? ... ya elah, dia mengirimnya berkali-kali meski itu Cuma kata 'dimana kau?'.

'dimana kau?'

Siapa yang dimana?... Sakura!... benar, Sakura menghilang!

Kenapa bisa? Apa yang terjadi? Entahlah, itu pertanyaan yang ada di otak jenius Sasuke. Sungguh, ia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Pergi tanpa kabar, tanpa mengangkat telepon, tanpa membalas pesan. Pergi begitu saja tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya. Bagaimana ia tidak sadar jika Sakura pergi? Yakinlah, setajam mata milik Sasukepun nyatanya ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak bisa menjangkau luas pandangannya hanya untuk Sakura. Sakura itu sudah dewasa, bukan anak kecil lagi yang perlu diawasi.

Namun, kini Sasuke harus kembali mengkaji ulang apakah ekpektasinya soal kedewasaan Sakura itu benar atau tidak. Sakura sudah dewasa? Yang benar saja! Jika dia memikirkan suaminya, seharusnya meminta ijin terlebih dahulu kan? Apapun itu, kemana itu, Sasuke harus tahu!

Sasuke, kau tahu, kau sama kekanak-kanakannya dengan Sakura... Ya, kata Naruto dan Sai yang mencibir tingkah uring-uringan Sasuke yang tak kunjung juga menemukan Sakura.

Sudah tiga jam lebih Sakura belum kembali, jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam lewat tujuh menit, dua detik, eh tiga... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura?—Lagi, ia hanya bisa menggumamkan pertanyaan itu di sepanjang trotoar jalan yang cukup jauh dari Hotel tempat menginap.

Mencari kesana kemari dengan bantuan teman-temannya, nyatanya tetap saja tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan Sakura. Shikamaru dan Naruto menyisir utara dan timur hotel, Sai dan Gaara sebelah barat Hotel, sementara Sasuke mengikuti arah selatan yang berbatasan tak jauh dari pantai... Neji? Neji baru OTW malam ini...

"Jika ketemu nanti, aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya! Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal itu? Bagaiman jika terjadi sesuatu padanya? Malam semakin larut.. sial, pandanganku terbatas..." Gerutu Sasuke.

.

.

.

 _From: Shikamaru_

' _Sasuke-sama, apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura marah? Hinata-san memberitahuku jika seorang wanita tiba-tiba menghilang pasti ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya marah, bisa saja datang dari laki-laki terdekatnya. Ehm, maksudku.. bukan berarti aku menyalahkanmu.' Gomenasai...'_

Sasuke menyimpan kembali ponselnya setelah membaca pesan dari Shikamaru. Ia membuat Sakura marah? Karena apa?

Ayolah diingat Sasuke...

Pagi ini, seperti biasa, bercengkrama ringan, mandi, dan mereka makan bersama dengan teman-teman lainnya. Berhubung misi bisnis sudah usai, jadi dua hari sisa ini akan dijadikan untuk full liburan. Makan juga tidak ada masalah. Malah Sakura terlihat senang karena makan lobster super besar untuk pertama kalinya. Ya memang bukan berarti belum pernah makan lobster sebelumnya, tapi pagi itu lobsternya memang sangat besar, seperti bukan ukuran normal...

Setelah makan pagi, Sakura bermain dengan Karin dan Hinata. Rasanya juga baik-baik saja. Siang hari saat bertemu di makan siang juga nyatanya Sakura baik-baik saja, selalu ceria dan cerewet seperti biasanya. Jika itu karena kejadian semalam kemarin yang membuat ia hampir mencium Sakura, apa Sakura marah karena itu? Apa Sakura tahu jika ia hampir melihat milik.. ano.. itu... TIDAAK! Sakura tertidur pulas saat itu! Mana mungkin karena itu, lagian setelah itu Sakura bersikap biasa saja padanya. Biasa, seperti biasanya... Tidak ada yang berubah, tidak ada yang canggung...

Lalu apa?

Ayo Sasuke, berfikirlah!

Insting seorang Hinata itu luar biasa, apalagi Shikamaru yang sangat dipercayainya mendukung teori Hinata... Pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan Sakura...

Bagaimana dengan kegiatan setelah makan siang? Sasuke ingat jika ia dan teman laki-laki, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Gaara berkumpul bersama. ... Itu artinya, dia mengabaikan Sakura? Sasuke geleng-geleng, tidak, Sakura diseret oleh Karin dan Hinata. Mereka bilang mau mencari pakaian di boutique sekitar Hotel...

"Sakura, kau ada dimana?"

Sasuke terus mencari...

Tunggu, Sasuke mengingat sesuatu... jika jalan-jalan di sekitar hotel, harusnya mereka bertiga tidak pergi terlalu jauh... Tapi nyatanya, Sakura tidak pulang bersama Karin dan Hinata. Ada Ino juga... Ino? ... Bukankah mereka tidak berangkat bersama? Mereka bertemu di jalan? .. Apa Ino tipe yang suka berjalan di tempat seperti itu? Maksudnya, tempat belanja bukan langganannya?...

Ino...

Ino...

Kemana Ino?

Apa dia tahu sesuatu?

Sasuke bahkan belum menanyainya...

.

.

.

 _Sasuke's calling..._ panggilan dari Sasuke... Ino menatap layar ponselnya. Nama Sasuke terpampang jelas di layar. Ia sedikit mengabaikan dan pada panggilan ke tiga, ia baru mengangkatnya... Sasuke sudah biasa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Sasuke paham bagaimana cara Ino mengangkat telepon darinya. Dalam panggilan ke 3, ia baru akan menjawabnya...

Ino tersenyum... _"Mosh.."_

" _Ino, kau tahu kemana Sakura pergi? Bukankah kau tadi bersamanya? Kalian pergi bersama kan? Bersama Hinata dan Karin juga?"_ Tanya Sasuke tanpa jeda.

Di saat seperti inipun harapannya tak terwujud... Senang rasanya Sasuke menghubunginya setelah sekian lama, tapi nyatanya bukan tentangnya, tapi tentang orang lain...

" _Ino! Jawab!"_

" _Ya, tadi aku bertemu mereka saat belanja, tapi Sakura menyuruh kami untuk pulang duluan. Dia mengatakan itu kepada kami! Cukup membantu jawabanku?"_ rasa kesal itu selalu muncul jika menyangkut wanita rambut pink itu.

" _Ya. Jaa."_ Sasuke menutup teleponnya.

Ino menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Ia lalu membantingnya cukup keras di ranjangnya. Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Bukankah mereka awalnya sangat dekat? Bahkan ucapan terima kasih saja lupa Sasuke ucapkan... We were always together before

" _Kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya ya, Sasuke-kun? sampai-sampai orang yang dulu selalu kau ikuti terabaikan...?"_

Ino mengusap air matanya yang mengalir... Ia lalu tersenyum...

"Aku akan menunjukkan bagaimana seharusnya.."

.

.

.

 **Another side...**

Sakura hampir menangis kebingungan tidak jelas... celingak-celinguk kesana kemari.. keringat mengalir cukup banyak di pelipisnya. Nafasnya kembang kempis...

"Ini dimana?" Gumamnya... "Bukankah seharusnya jika aku berjalan di jalan ini aku akan kembali ke hotel? Kenapa jalan ini gelap sekai? Tunggu, kenapa jalannya seperti tidak berujung? Itu... Hutan, kan? Banyak pepohonan, bebatuan, lalu... jurang?... ... Astaga, apa artinya... Aku tersesat...?"

Auuwwww... suara serigala terdengar dari jurang hutan di sisi jalan. Sakura menggenggam erat rok pendeknya. Sunggguh, ia tidak menyukai ini. Sangat menakutkan...

"Aku harus lanjut berjalan... Aku yakin akan menemui halte, setidaknya telepon umum..."

Terus, dan terus berjalan mengikuti jalan raya setapak itu... awalnya ia bisa melihat saat di area terbuka, namun, entah mengapa, semakin ia berjalan maju, jalan itu mulai gelap karena rindangnya pepohonan hutan yang memayungi jalan. Seolah menutupinya. Jika di siang hari jelas akan sejuk, karena menopang panas matahari, tapi dengan malam hari? Cahaya bulanpun samar-samar...

Gelap...

Menakutkan...

Suara alunan serigala menambah merinding tubuhnya...

Sungguh...

Sakura merasa sangat ketakutan... ia bahkan tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat karena jalanan agak menanjak. Ia sudah lelah berjalan. Ia yakin, lebih dari sejam berjalan, itu artinya sudah dua kilo lebih ia lalui...

Kakinya yang terasa pegal kesulitan untuk digerakkan. Ia bahkan sampai terjatuh terseungkur...

Ia meringis kesakitan. Memegangi ke dua lututnya yang lecet karena terjatuh. Ia merasa menyesal telah memakai rok pendek... Luka lecet di lutut sangatlah sakit. Parahnya lagi, pergelangan kakinya terkilir...

Ia benar-benar menangis sesegukkan...

"Sasuke... Tatsukete! Selamatkan aku!..." Sakura sedikit memijat pergelangan kakinya yang lecet.

.

.

.

 **Sakura's Love Story...**

"Sai, aku akan mencoba menyusuri jalan itu. Kau lanjutkan saja jalan ini. Mungkin saja Sakura mengambil jalan itu..." Gaara menunjuk jalan raya yang cukup lebar itu... "Karin bilang dia dan Hinata mengajak Sakura ke festifal musim panas di desa seberang. Aku akan mencarinya di sana."

"Kau yakin, Gaara? Sudah jam segini, kurasa Sakura sudah kembali karena bus di Okinawa hanya sampai jam 9 malam..."

"Kau benar, tapi apa salahnya memeriksa? Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja..."

Sai melihat ke sepanjang jalan yang dimaksud Gaara... "Jalan itu adalah jalan panjang jarang penduduk. Jurang dan hutan! Apa menurutmu Sakura lewat jalan seperti itu?" Kata Sai. "Lagian, bagaimana caramu kesana? tidakkah sebaiknya kita bersama-sama?"

"Aku akan membeli sepeda di toko itu." Gaara menunjuk sebuah toko. Nampak sepeda parkir dari balik kaca toko."Kalau kita berpencar, kita akan lebih cepat menemukan Sakura."

Sai sejenak berfikir... "Baiklah, tapi berhati-hatilah. Jalanan malam hari cukup berbahaya. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu!"

Gaara mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil Sai. Ia menyeberang jalan dan membeli sebuah sepeda dengan boncengan di belakang. Sepeda cewek?

Ia tidak perduli. Rasanya ia ingin segera menemukan Sakura. Sungguh, hatinya benar-benar sangat khawatir. Ia tahu betul bagaimana Sakura itu. Sakura buta arah jika di lingkungan yang baru. Sakura juga tak begitu pandai mengingat tempat baru. Sebelumnya, Sakura juga pernah tersesat. Saat itu di hutan. Kemah waktu SMA. Sakura menangis terisak saat ditemukan. Gaara bisa mengingat dengan sangat jelas wajah ketakutan Sakura saat itu. Sebagai seniornya di SMA dan sekaligus kekasih Sakura saat itu, tentu saja, rasa khawatir luar biasa ia tunjukkan. Bahkan saat inipun, meski hubungannya dengan Sakura sudah berbeda, tapi ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya itu. Sai bahkan memikirkan tentang betapa khawatirnya Gaara akan menghilangnya Sakura. Sempat terlintas banyak opini di otak Sai, tapi Sai mencoba mengesampingkan. Rasanya ia harus fokus mencari Sakura. Sakura harus segera ditemukan agar Sasuke tidak mencak-mencak seperti kebakaran jenggot.

Hubungan antara Sakura dan Gaara di masa lalu, hanya Karin yang tahu...

.

.

Hinata dan Karin juga tak tinggal diam. Mereka berdua menyisir tempat-tempat yang sempat mereka kunjungi. Karin kesal setengah mati karena mendapat amarah dari Sasuke. Tapi ia juga ingin tertawa karena Sasuke bisa out of character seperti itu karena Sakura menghilang. Sepanjang jalan, ia dan Hinata tak hentinya membahas bagaimana ekpresi khawatir dari Sasuke. Mereka berdua berniat menceritakannya pada Sakura. Mungkin saja Sakura akan senang? Harus kan? Seorang suami menghawatirkan istrinya?

Karin berharap jika saat ini yang ia lihat adalah sebuah kemajuan.

"Jika Sakura menyuruh kita untuk pulang duluan, dia harusnya menyusul pulang, kan? Tapi, ini sudah lewat dari tiga jam, dan dia belum juga kembali! Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku membiarkannya pergi sendirian? Jika akan terjadi seperti ini, tadi aku akan menemaninya!... Itu bocah kemana saja, hah? Ponsel tidak aktif, jika batre habis, bukankah bisa numpang ngecas di toko atau warung makan? Apa dia tidak punya pikiran seperti itu? Dan lagi, kenapa Sasuke tidak mendengar penjelasan kita lebih lanjut. Dia langsung menyelonong pergi begitu saja. Dia bahkan menyebar semua teman-temannya untuk mencari Sakura. Padahal, bukankah sebaiknya mencari Sakura di tempat yang tak jauh dari pertama kali dia menghilang?" Gerutu Karin.

"Karin-chan sangat menghawatirkan Sakura ya... Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Sasuke jika kita tadi pergi agak jauh dari hotel. Aku juga memberitahunya jika kita naik bus ke tempat itu... tenang saja, entah kenapa aku yakin jika Sakura akan segera ditemukan..." Hinata mencoba menengankan.

"Dulu dia pernah tersesat di hutan sewaktu SMA. Dia sangat ketakutan. Aku bisa merasakannya. Dia memelukku dengan sangat erat... tentu saja aku yakin dia akan ditemukan, yang kita bicarakan di sini adalah suaminya, aku yakin Sasuke akan mengerahkan pasukkannya, kepolisian, atau bahkan media massa untuk mencari Sakura jika sampai besok Sakura tidak ditemukan.. Tapi, aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura. Okinawa memang destinasi wisata, tapi masih banyak daerah bulak yang sepi. Jika Sakura sampai ke daerah itu, aku sungguh tidak tahu harus bagaimana..."

Hinata mencoba mengerti. Ia juga sama khawatirnya dengan Karin. Melihat kekhawatiran Karin, Hinata yakin jika Karin adalah sosok sahabat luar biasa bagi Sakura. Sakura itu sangat baik, bukan suatu hal mengejutkan jika Sakura memiliki sahabat yang bisa diandalkan seperti Karin.

.

.

.

"Festival musim panas? Apa-apaan mereka itu? Meminta ijin belanja baju tapi malah mengunjungi festival musim panas di daerah pedesaan? Jarak hotel dengan daerah itu sekitar empat-enam kilometer atau bahkan lebih. Jika naik bus membutuhkan waktu sekitar 20 menit, harusnya Sakura bisa dengan mudah kembali. Tapi ini sudah 3 jam semenjak Karin dan yang lain kembali... Sial, bus di sini bukan seperti di Tokyo yang datang setiap saat. Apa artinya Sakura tidak menemukan bus? Jalan kaki pasti nyampai! Tapi, kasihan juga kalau jalan. Haaahhh... Otakku bual, Sakura kau dimana?"

Sasuke yang kelimpungan kembali melanjutkan pencarian Sakura. Beruntung atau bagaimana, nyatanya ia berjalan sudah cukup jauh dan pas sekali dengan tempat yang Hinata beritahu. Di depannya ada pertigaan, ambil kanan, maka ia akan bertemu dengan daerah pencarian Sai dan Gaara. Setahunya, di sana ada jalan menuju desa tempat festival musim panas yang Hinata maksud.

.

.

.

 **Sakura's side...**

Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanan meski ia harus menahan rasa sakit akibat jatuh dan terkilir. Sungguh, lecet di lututnya itu sangat perih. Ia meringis menahan rasa sakitnya. Tertatih-tatih, nyeri, dan ketakutan.

"Tadi aku lewat jalan seperti ini kan?" Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat saat di dalam bus tadi.

Suara auman srigala sangat mengganggunya. Benar-benar sangat menakutkan. Sakura bahkan berfikir jika ia akan dimakan serigala karena luka di kakinya. Bukankah darah mengundang binatang buas? Ayolah, Sakura tahu itu dari film hiu makan orang. Maa, rasa takutnya menjadi-jadi..

.

.

Gaara mengayuh cepat sepeda ontelnya. Cepat, cepat, dan sangat cepat. Jalan menurun kali ini jauh lebih ringan di bandingkan menanjak tadi. Rasanya tidak peduli jika ia harus jatuh sekalipun. Ia hanya ingin segera menemukan Sakura.

.

.

"Sakura..." Panggil Gaara. Ia terengah-engah karena lelah. Gaara bahkan membiarkan sepedanya ambruk begitu saja.

Sakura menoleh mendengar panggilan namanya. Gaara berdiri di depannya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menghambur dan langsung memeluk Gaara dengan sangat erat, sangat erat! Erat sekali. Ia juga menangis sejadinya. Rasa perih dan nyeri di kakinya tak berasa saking senangnya bertemu Gaara, lebih aman karena merasa diselamatkan?

Gaara hanya mengelus rambut Sakura dan mencoba menenangkannya. Membiarkan Sakura menangis untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya. Sakura terlihat sangat buruk saat ini. Ini pasti sangat sulit dan begitu menakutkan bagi Sakura. Suara tangisannya sampai seperti itu. Sesegukkan dan tanpa suara. Menangis tanpa suara itu membuat dada sesak.

"Sttt, tidak apa-apa, aku di sini.."

Sakura masih memeluk Gaara dengan sangat erat.. "Ku-kufikir tidak akan a-ada ya-yang men-mencariku. Ku-kufikir, ka-kau adalah srigala ya-yang da-datang tadi. Ke-kena-pa, ka-kau lama se-sekali.. A-a-aku sa-sangat ta-takut..."

"Maaf.. jangan bicara lagi, tenangkan dirimu dulu...!"

Sakura mengangguk di pelukkan Gaara. Gaara membalas pelukkan Sakura yang gemetaran itu. Ia memeluknya juga dengan sangat erat. Rasanya enggan melepaskan. Seperti dulu, sewaktu bersama. Masa indah itu, rasanya belum lama terlewati. Tubuh Sakura terasa hangat, bau yang selalu ia rindukan. Tanpa sadar ia mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Sakura.

Ia melepaskan tubuh Sakura, ia menatap Sakura dan mengusap air matanya. Mata bening itu memerah dan penuh air mata. Rasa takut tergambar jelas di wajah ayu Sakura. Wajah yang sangat ia rindukkan. Senyumannya, tawanya, ocehannya, semuanya. Sakura, hanya mengingat nama itu saja membuatnya kesulitan tidur.

Benar saja, ia memang sudah mencoba.. sekuat yang ia bisa. Seniat yang ia yakini. Nayatanya, ia memang tak bisa.. Rasanya sangat sulit...

Sakura...

Tidak bisa disangkal...

Wanita musim semi itu...

Masih bertahta di hatinya..

.

.

"Gaara-sen-senpai?"

Gaara terbangun dari lamunannya. Sakura sudah berhenti menangis. Itu bagus. Ia lega. Akhirnya ia melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Sakura. Gaara tak bisa berbuat banyak dengan luka di kaki Sakura. Ia tidak membawa sapu tangan. Ia lantas mengajak Sakura kembali ke hotel dengan sepeda ontelnya.

Sakura membonceng dengan pegangan kaos baju Gaara...

Gaara menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman. Jika boleh meminta lebih, maka ia tidak ingin waktu cepat berlalu...

Nyatanya... Ia sudah mengirim pesan pada Sasuke jika ia sudah menemukan Sakura. Dan ia juga sudah tahu pasti jika Sasuke akan menyambutnya, bukan menunggu bak raja di hotel.

Ada sisi lain yang menginginkan seperti itu...

Sisi lain itu meyakini jika Sasuke pasti menghawatirkan Sakura, ...sebagai suami.

.

.

.

Benar saja. Sakura dan Gaara bertemu dengan Sasuke setelah mengayuh sepeda tak begitu lama. Mungkin dua per tiga jalan menuju hotel. Gaara menghentikkan sepedanya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang terlihat sangat khawatir meski laki-laki kaku itu mencoba menyembunyikannya. Sasuke berjalan mendekat, mendekati Sakura yang masih duduk di boncengan sepeda.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh, ia yakin jika Sasuke akan memarahinya.

"Sakura.." Panggilan Sasuke terdengar horor di telinga Sakura. Suara auman srigala memang menakutkan, tapi suara Sasuke berasa lebih menakutkan, seperti berada di dekat harimau.

Sakura turun dari boncengan sepeda Gaara dengan sangat hati-hati, menahan rasa nyeri perih di kakinya. "Ahh... i-ittai..."

Sasuke yang memang ingin marah berubah mimik wajahnya. Ia menyaut bahu Sakura, membantu Sakura berdiri dengan benar. Ia melihat ke arah kaki Sakura. Dilihatnya darah yang sebagian mengering di sana. Sasuke lalu jongkok untuk memeriksa luka itu.

Menganga. Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan, apalagi di tempat lipatan seperti lutut...

Sasuke menatap Sakura dari bawah. Rambut berantakan, wajah kumal, air mata, keringat, menahan perih. Oh ayolah, bukan waktunya ia untuk marah, kan? Ia lalu menghela nafas... "Naiklah.."

"Eh?"

Sasuke berbalik, ia menunjukkan punggungnya. "Naiklah, aku akan menggendongmu!"

"Ta-tapi aku berat.."

"Berhenti banyak alasan jika kau tidak mau memperparah lukamu!"

"Go-gomen..." Ia menurut dan Sasukepun menggendongnya.

Sebelum berjalan agak jauh. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Karena terlalu lega melihat Sakura kembali, ia hampir melupakan Gaara yang menemukan Sakura. "Gaara, terima kasih sudah membawanya.."

Gaara yang sedari tadi seolah tak dianggap hanya mencoba tersenyum.. "Tidak masalah, Sasuke. Kau yakin akan menggendongnya sampai hotel? Hampir dua kilo meter sepertinya. Kau mau memakai sepedaku? Aku bisa berjalan sendiri.."

"Tidak, Gaara. Aku akan menggendongnya saja. Kau pulanglah duluan..."

Gaara menatap wajah serius Sasuke. Ia pun menyetujuinya. "Aku akan menyuruh Naruto atau Shikamaru untuk menjemputmu dan Sakura dengan mobil..."

"Hn, arigatou."

Jujur, Sakura ingin mengatakan jika Sasuke sangat buruk dalam berkendara sepeda. Ia juga ingin tertawa badai karena mengetahui jika Sasuke penah menabrak ayam-ayam di depan rumahnya. Namun niatnya ia urungkan, rasa lelahnya terlalu menguasai. Mood bercandanya sudah lenyap saat ini.

Beruntungnya Sasuke menolak tawaran sepeda Gaara, jika diterima, yang ada mereka berdua akan jatuh bersamaan. Sasuke akan terluka dan luka di lututnya akan semakin bertambah..

.

.

Sepeninggal Gaara, hanya diam yang menyelimuti dua insan suami-istri ini. Sakura tidak tahu ingin berbicara apa. Ia ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat ia menghilang, tapi aura Sasuke masih horor. Ia tidak mau membuat Sasuke semakin marah padanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan luka seperti itu, Sakura?" Akhirnya Sasuke buka suara. Sakura hampir mati karena harus berdiam diri.

"Aku terjatuh, kakiku terkilir. Jalanan sepi dan itu sangat menakutkan." Sakura mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

"Itu..." Sakura justru menangis mendengar Sasuke bertanya sepeti itu.

"Hoe, hoe, kenapa malah menangis? Aku hanya bertanya, Sakura!"

"..."

"jika kau tidak berhenti menangis, kau membuat bajuku basah!"

"Gomen.." Sakura lalu menghapus air matanya... "Aku..."

"..."

"Aku kehilangan ponsel yang kau belikan padaku. Maaf, aku sungguh ceroboh. Harusnya aku berhati-hati... Aku mencoba mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi tidak ketemu, tanpa sadar aku sudah menjauh dari festival musim panas itu.."

"Bagaimana bisa hanya karena sebuah ponsel membuatmu sampai tersesat dan kau mendapatkan luka seperti itu? Kau bisa merelakannya. Aku akan membelikanmu lagi!"

"Ponsel itu darimu, karena itu sangat berharga untukku. Aku harus menjaganya..." Sakura memotong cepat kata-kata Sasuke. Ia bahkan menangis saat mengucapkannya. Sungguh, ia sangat takut saat mengetahui ponsel pemberian Sasuke hilang karena kecerobohannya.

Entahlah, Sasuke tertegun. Ponsel darinya begitu berharga di mata Sakura. Satu hal yang harus ia tahu, Sakura sangat menghargai apa-apa yang sudah diberikan kepadanya. "Aku tidak akan marah hanya karena sebuah ponsel, Sakura. Aku sudah berjanji pada ibumu akan menjagamu, kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa menatap wajah ibumu nanti?"

Kini, gantian Sakura yang tertegun. Jika ia bisa mengulang waktu, maka ia akan berhati-hati tadi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya mendapatkan luka seperti ini lagi.

"Gomen.."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kita harus segera mengobati lukamu."

"Hai..." Sakura menaruh pipinya di punggung Sasuke.. "Ne, Sasuke... apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Tentu saja aku lelah.. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mencarimu? Aku jalan kaki!"

"Gomen, sudah begitu aku juga sangat berat.." Sakura merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke.

Ya tidak juga. Tapi ya lumayan.. "Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu diet... Jika kau merasa tidak enak padaku, aku akan menerima balas budimu nanti.."

Benar juga. Ia sadar jika berat badannya itu lumayan. Apa besok ia akan menerima ajakan Karin ngegym?.. "Baiklah, lain kali aku akan menggendongmu!"

"Hm?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku akan gantian menggendongmu!"

"Kau tidak akan mampu.."

Sakura mengangkat pipinya... "Jangan remehkan aku!"

"Aku tidak meremehkanmu. Kau wanita!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku pasti kuat menggendongmu! Karena kau sudah menggendongmu, maka balas budiku adalah gantian menggendongmu!"

"Haha.." Sasuke tertawa. Sakura itu... selalu membuatnya terkejut... aneh.

Sakura manyun... "Kenapa tertawa? Masih meremehkanku? Aku akan membutikannya!"

"Hah, baiklah... Aku akan menunggu!"

.

.

.

 **Di hotel, kamar Sakura...**

Karin dan Hinata mencak-mencak pada Sakura. Meluapkan rasa kesal dan khawatir yang sempat tertahan. Mereka menyanyai a-z pada Sakura. Bagaimana bisa Sakura menghilang seperti itu. Kehilangan ponsel? Tersesat? Tidak menemukan halte, telepon umum?

"Jadi kau kehilangan ponsel setelah menyuruh kami pulang duluan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya, gomen ne..."

"Kau sebenarnya mencari apa sih di festival itu?" Tanya Karin.

"Besok ulang tahun Sasuke, aku mencari sesuatu yang mungkin cocok dengannya. Aku tidak bisa membelikannya mobil sport harga ratusan juta yen, aku rasa jika aku bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang unik, maka dia akan menyukainya..."

Karin dan Hinata saling berpandangan... "Ma-maaf, harusnya kami lebih memahamimu..." Kata Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kalian menghawatirkanku. Arigatou..." Sakura tersenyum.

"Hmm, bagaimana lukamu?" Tanya Karin.

"Sasuke memanggil dokter, sudah diobati. Hanya luka luar, akan segera sembuh. Sebelum dokter datang, Sasuke juga sudah memijat kakiku yang terkilir, jadi sudah lebih baik juga..." Ia ingat jelas bagaimana ia berteriak-teriak sangat keras saat Sasuke memijat kakinya. Mulutnya bahkan sampai disumpal jaket milik Sasuke karena terlalu berisik.

"Suami perhatian.. Aiiissh, aku jadi iri..."

"Kalau iri, kau minta saja si duren menikahimu, Hinata. Hahaha... Sebagai sepupu, aku pasti akan merestuinya." Ucap Karin. Hinata memerah.

"Mou, Ka-Karin-chan..."

"Jangan menikah jika kalian belum begitu yakin dan siap! Menikahlah jika sudah siap segalanya. Mental maupun usia kalian..." Suara Sakura terdengar serius.

Karin dan Hinata hanya saling tatap. Sakura adalah sosok yang ceria, lebih suka bercanda dan cerewet, tapi mendengar penuturannya saat ini rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda... "Sa-Sakura...?"

"Saling mencintai saja tidak cukup. Finansial dan dukungan dari orang sekitar juga penting. Menikahlah jika itu sudah kalian dapatkan. Jangan menjalani pernikahan seperti diriku..." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura? Jidat lebar seperti dirimu menikah dengan pangeran seperti Sasuke adalah impian setiap wanita, Sakura. Kau itu sangat beruntung... Apa kau sedang PMS?" Kata Karin. Rasanya Sakura rada sensitif deh.

"Menstruasiku masih dua minggu lagi!... Bebek, kakek Madara yang membuat diriku menjadi istri Sasuke! Kita sudah pernah membahasnya, pernikahan tanpa dilandasi cinta itu sangat berat. Sekeras aku mencoba menjalaninya, sebisa mungkin aku bertahan. Nyatanya aku tidak tahu kemana hubungan ini akan berjalan. Sudah berjalan setengah tahun pernikahanku dengan Sasuke, sampai saat inipun aku tidak tahu bagaimana arah pikiran Sasuke akan pernikahan ini..."

"..."

"..."

Mereka berdua mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang ingin Sakura utarakan. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi serius seperti ini. Apa ini curahan hati Sakura setelah sekian lama memendam?

"Meski menyebalkan, aku akui jika Sasuke itu sangat baik. Dia sabar mengajariku masuk ke dalam dunianya. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mengerti dunianya. Dunia orang kaya!.. Namun, sebanyak apapun aku mencoba menyelami dunia Sasuke, aku tetap tidak tahu dunia asli Sasuke. Sasuke menutup rapat-rapat dunia aslinya. Dia tidak membiarkanku tahu meski sedikit saja... Aku memang tak ada hak mengetahuinya, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu, aku hanya ingin mengerti apa yang Sasuke inginkan dari dalam hatinya... Aku ingin bertanya apa dia bahagia dengan pernikahan ini, tapi entah kenapa aku takut mendengar jawaban darinya..."

Karin tahu pasti.. Ia lalu memegang bahu Sakura.. "Kau pernah bilang padaku jika kau akan melaluinya seperti mengikuti arah air yang mengalir. Kau berusaha menjalani pernikahanmu dengan baik. Aku juga melihat usaha itu pada diri Sasuke juga... Apa kau tahu jika Sasuke uring-uringan tidak jelas karena menghawatirkanmu? Dia kesal tak jelas, marah tak jelas, bahkan rela berjalan jauh hanya demi mencarimu... Dia peduli padamu, Sakura!.. Setelah kau ditemukan, dia terlihat sangat lega! Ayolah, cobalah untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal negatif tentang pernikahan kalian..."

"Sakura-chan... A-aku memang belum pernah terjebak di dalam posisimu. Aku tidak tahu ba-bagaimana rasanya menikah karena dijodohkan dan ta-tanpa cinta. Tapi, aku melihat jika kalian adalah pasangan yang cocok. Saling melengkapi. Aku akan selalu mendoakan untuk kebahagiaan kalian..." Hinata menyambung pembicaraan.

Sakura mendapatkan pelukkan dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba mengingat semua hal yang terjadi pada hidupnya setengah tahun belakangan. Bertemu dengan kakek Madara, menikah dengan Sasuke... Semua tak pernah terbayangkan jika hidupnya bisa begitu sangat berubah setelah pertemuannya dengan kakek Madara.

" _Kenapa kau masuk ke dalam hidup kami? Kenapa kau yang orang asing bisa merebutnya dariku? Harusnya kau tahu jika Sasuke itu memiliki perasaan kepadaku! Kenapa kau memaksa masuk dalam kehidupannya? Apa kau tidak tahu jika kehadiranmu hanya membuatnya semakin sulit? Apa kau tahu jika karena adanya kau, maka dia menjadi terluka? Jika kau mengerti, kau sadar kan jika dirimu itu sangat jahat?"_

Ya, kata-kata Ino Yamanaka di festival musim panas tadi mulai terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya...

.

.

.

 **Sakura's love Story...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam 11.43 malam, Neji sudah sampai di hotel tempat Sasuke dkk menginap. Kedatangan Neji langsung di sambut Naruto. Sasuke sibuk mengurusi Sakura. Sibuk berargumen tentunya. Jadi sepertinya Sasuke tidak diberitahu jika Neji sudah sampai.

Hinata dan Karin sudah tidur, mungkin juga Ino yang tidak keluar kamar semenjak mengetahui jika Sakura sudah kembali. Ino sudah berbasa-basi dengan menanyai keadaan Sakura. Shikamaru? Jam segini sudah pasti jam tidur untuknya...

Kini, di kamar naruto, ada Sai, Gaara, dan juga Neji. Mereka sedang rapat penting, mendadak, dan tidak jelas. Mereka bahkan berkeringat meski AC di kamar Naruto menyala.

"Kau membawanya kan, Neji?" Tanya Naruto.

Neji tersenyum badai... "Tentu saja! Mereka bilang, ini ampuh!"

"Hei, Sasuke tidak akan menyukainya!" Sela Sai.

"Dia harus berterima kasih pada kita!" Kata Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti.." Tanya Gaara.

Naruto lalu merangkul bahu Gaara.. "Hei bung, kita membicarakan hadiah untuk ulang tahun Sasuke..."

Dan mereka semua tersenyum setan kecuali Gaara... Walau Gaara tak begitu mengerti maksud ke tiga temannya itu sih...

Hadiah? Kado? Untuk Sasuke?

Benar, beberapa menit lagi, Sasuke ulang tahun...

Setidaknya Gaara sudah menyiapkan kata untuk menyelamati Sasuke... saudara tirinya...

.

.

.

 **To be continue...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hayo kado apa? Aku tidak tahu kalau cowok memberi kado untuk cowok itu berupa apa. Boneka? Ayolah.. disuriken Sasuke entar... Besok deh, di next chapter..**

 **Aku akan berusaha...**

 **Jaa...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minna-san, aku sangat bahagia di episode terbaru Boruto akhir-akhir ini. Ya, memang masih fokus ke keluarga Uchiha. Oh astaga.. FFku pun berimbas karena moodku yang sedang baik..**

 **Aku membuat ini dengan sepenuh hatiku...**

 **Biasanya juga kok.. hahah...**

 **Oh ya, ini memang alur SINETRON... Jadi alurnya akan super duper lambat.. mana per chapter cukup panjang lagi... maklumi saja ya.. aku bukan tipe yang bisa bikin cerita pendek.. Protes boleh kok... intinya aku hanya senang menikmati kebersamaan SasuSaku.. hehehe...**

 **Jadi maaf banget, mengurangi rasa geregetnya kalian...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Etto... Kalo kamu bilang lebih awal, aku bisa edit nama kamu jadi istrinya Madara Uchiha, tapi udah gak bisa diedit lagi.. hahahhaa... jadi trima aje ye kalo nenek Chiyo yang menang... lallalalalalallalalal... XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dozo minna...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Uzumaki Karin, Ino Yamanaka, Shimura Sai, Namikaze Naruto, Madara Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya Cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC,**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

.

.

.

.

SAKURA'S POV

Aku membuka mataku. Hooammmzzz... aku sangat mengantuk.. Jam berapa ini?

Aku menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang ada di kamar hotel ini.. ah, sudah pukul sembilan... pukul sembilan? Maji de?

Astaga... aku langsung beranjak bangun dan AW... kakiku... aku kembali duduk di ranjangku..

Aku lupa kemarin aku terluka.. perih... tapi sudah jauh lebih baik. Terkilirkupun sudah semakin baik, hanya sedikit terasa. Tinggal merasakan perihnya luka di lututku. Ya walau tak dalam lukanya, tapi karena di lipatan lutut jadi kalau terlalu lama di posisi diam, maka sekali gerak rasanya akan sangat sakit...

Sepertinya aku harus terbiasa dulu, bergerak pelan-pelan...

.

.

Sasuke kemana? Sudah tidak ada dia di kamar... apa dia mandi? Ah, lampu kamar mandinya padam. Dia pasti tidak ada di sana...

Apa dia keluar? Olah raga?

.

Kalau diingat-ingat, aku ini selalu bangun lebih siang dari Sasuke... Istri macam apa aku ini? Jika kami hidup sederhana, berarti aku melewatkan acara makan pagi bersama yang seharusnya disiapkan oleh seorang istri.. Apa hidup kaya dengan segala kemudahan ini membuatku jauh lebih manja?.. Maa, aku hanya mencoba menikmatinya.. Walau aku ingin menyangkal, nyatanya memang aku hidup seperti itu... Benar kata Karin Bebek, aku memang beruntung...

Tunggu... sumpah.. ini parah.. hari ini ulang tahun Sasuke dan aku sama sekali belum mengucapkannya. Padahal Karin sudah menyuruhku untuk menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat pada Sasuke. Tapi? Sudah jam segini... mengingat Sasuke memiliki banyak fans di kampus, aku yakin sudah banyak yang mengucapkannya... sekali lagi..

Istri macam apa aku ini...?

Gomen, Sasuke...

.

.

Ah lebih baik aku mandi saja... setelah itu akan meminta maaf padanya dan memberikan kado yang sudah aku beli kemarin di festival musim panas...

Sasuke mungkin akan marah, tapi itu adalah resiko yang harus aku terima...

Kakiku sudah mulai nyaman untuk digerakkan... ya.. waktunya mandi...

Handuk... aku memerlukan handuk.. dimana handukku? Ah, itu, kemarin aku menaruhnya di situ...

Aku berjalan mengambil handukku... aku menyampirkannya di bahu kananku..

Hoooaaammmzz... sial, aku masih saja menguap.. rasa kantukku luar biasa. Apa karena aku terlalu lelah? Ah, mungkin saja. Kemarin aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan energiku. Aku berdiri lebih lama dari biasanya dan aku juga berjalan lebih lama dari biasanya...

RASA LELAH INI MEMBUATKU MALAS!

Tapi aku harus mandi...

Ya, mandi...

Harus!

Hah...

.

.

Dan yak.. aku sudah berdiri di depan kamar mandi... dengan gontai dan agak malas aku membuka kamar mandinya...

Are...?

.

.

.

.

.

.

HE?

.

.

.

END OF SAKURA'S POV

.

.

.

HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

"SA-SAKURA?"

.

.

#$%^&*(()&*(

#$%^&&*

#$%^%^&

! #$%%

#$$

^5^&*^

.

.

.

Sasuke langsung menutup tubuhnya dengan handuknya... Ia melihat Sakura berlari menjauh darinya.. sial... kenapa bisa seperti ini..

Njiirrr, mukanya memanas karena menahan malu tak terkira

MENAHAN MALU TAK TERKIRA...!

SAMPAI-SAMPAI IA MENUTUP TUBUHNYA SAMPAI DADA ATAS MENGGUNAKAN HANDUK! Padahal biasanya laki-laki itu memakai handuk hanya sampai pinggang saja. Tidak sampai dada!

.

.

Sakura menutup mukanya yang memanas. Sungguh ia TIDAK MENYANGKA AKAN MENDAPATKAN PEMANDANGAN SEPERTI INI DI PAGI MUSIM PANAS YANG CERAH INDAH KEMILAU CERIA BERWARNA DENGAN LANGIT BIRU BERSIH LENGKAP DENGAN CAHAYA MENTARI HANGAT...!

Oke itu memang sangat berlebihan.. Tapi, memang itu yang terjadi...

"Sakura..." Panggil Sasuke yang akhirnya menyambangi Sakura yang menutup muka membelakanginya. Sasuke terlihat sangat kawaii, sangat manis dengan handuk panjang yang dipakai sampai dada. Seperti cara wanita memakainya. Imutnya lagi, ia bahkan menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menutup dadanya.

Saking malunya sampai ia bisa out of characther seperti ini... sayang sekali Sakura membelakanginya, jika berani menatap. Seumur hidup, hal ini akan menjadi pemandangan indah yang tak akan pernah terlupakan. Seperti tadi contohnya... *smirk

"Ha-hai?"

"Kau... melihatnya?"

"..."

"..."

"Sakura... Ka-kau me-melihatnya?" Oke. Sasuke bahkan sampai gugup begini.

"AKU TIDAK MELIHAT MAMMOTHMU... HUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Sakura kabur dengan sangat cepatnya. Berlari cepat ke luar dari kamar hotel seolah lupa dengan luka di kakinya.

Dan BRRAAMM... Pintu kamar hotel mereka tertutup dengan cukup keras. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung berselimutkan handuk putih corak pinknya...

?

?

?

?

"Ma-mammoth?" Ekspresi Sasuke menjadi sangat sulit dijelaskan. Itu artinya Sakura melihat miliknya, kan? Da tunggu, mammoth? Bukankah mammoth sudah punah?

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

Sakura masih ingat dengan sangat jelas. Tolong digaris bawahi, jika perlu titebalkan dan diperbesar!... SANGAT JELAS!

Ia ingat dengan sangat jelas saat ia sangat malas berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi pagi. Sungguh, ia yakin jika pagi ini ia sendirian di kamar. Ia tidak menduga jika akan ada Sasuke di kamar mandi kamarnya...

Bukankah lampu kamar mandinya padam?

Dengan keyakinan tak ada yang memakai kamar mandinya, ia langsung membuka kamar mandinya begitu saja... dan ya...

Berdirilah sosok seorang laki-laki ikemen dengan rambut hitam pekat menjuntai ke bawah karena basah.. raut muka yang datar tapi tak mengurangi ketampanannya... kulit putic pucat itu semakin sayu karena dinginnya air... ah dadanya sangat bidang... air sisa mandi itu mengalir ke bawah...

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

.

.

Dan ya...

Ya.

Sakura melihat mamoth di pagi hari...

Ia bahkan berteriak sangat keras...

.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya... pertama kali dalam hidupnya! Ia memang sudah menginjak usia 21 tahun, tapi selama ia hidup, ia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat hal seperti ini. Apa lagi live coba...

Ia memang sudah menikah sekarang, sudah berlangsung selama hampir setengah tahun.. dan Sasukepun juga suaminya... aneh jika bereaksi sampai seperti ini?

Sampai heboh?

Bagaimana tidak .. bayangkan saja.. melihat secara langsung milik suaminya. LIVE di depan mata.. ya itu, bagaimana.. ah.. Sakura terlalu bingung untuk menjelaskannya. Mari tutup saja kenangan pagi ini...

-_* hahahhaha...

.

.

.

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengungsi di kamar Karin. Ia mandi di kamar mandi milik Karin dan meminjam baju ganti milik Karin juga. Saat Karin menanyakan apa yang terjadi, Sakura hanya bisa berteriak tidak jelas. Karin hanya membiarkannya, ia tak berniat bertanya lebih lanjut dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Sepertinya bukan hal buruk, jadi ia tak perlu khawatir.

Di lain tempat. Sasuke sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Masih membahas urusan bisnis meski tak begitu banyak. Obrolan mereka memang jauh berbeda dengan anak seusia mereka. Didikkan keluarga pebisnis memang sangat berpengaruh dengan mental mereka.

Perlu diketahui, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, dan Ino adalah seumuran. Mereka rata-rata sudah 22 tahun, termasuk Sasuke yang hari ini berulang tahun. Bisa dikatakan jika mereka semua adalah senior dari Sakura. Setahun di atas Sakura, Hinata, dan Karin. Meski senior Sakura, Sakura hanya memanggil Gaara sebagai senpai-nya. Hinata sebenarnya berusia 22 tahun, dia adalah kembaran Neji, tapi ia bersekolah setahun setelah Neji karena lasan kesehatan wktu kecil.

Kumpulan anak muda itu juga membahas ulang tahun Sasuke. Mereka mengucapkan selamat pada Sasuke yang sedang berulang tahun.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir liburan mereka. Esok hari, pagi, mereka harus segera kembali ke Tokyo. Mereka benar-benar ingin memanfaatkan moment berharga ini. Setelah ini, Naruto, Sai, dan Neji akan kembali ke luar negeri. Mereka akan menyelesaikan kuliah mereka. Rencananya mereka akan wisuda di bulan september, sama seperti Sasuke dan Gaara.

Setelah selesai berbincang-bincang, mereka semua bubar, kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Sasukepun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia kembali ke kamarnya.

Sudah pukul 1.00 siang. Ia sudah makan siang dengan teman-temannya. Ia memang tak mengajak Sakura bergabung, lagian ia masih tidak tahu bagaimana memulai perbincangan dengan Sakura setelah apa yang terjadi tadi pagi.

Insiden mammoth itu bikin nyalinya ciut..

Tidak..

Bukan ciut, tapi canggung... agak malu juga sih..

Apa Sakura sudah makan? Nah, itu pertanyaannya. Tapi, ia yakin Sakura sudah makan. Karin dan Hinata pasti menyeret Sakura untuk makan. Ia hanya tak perlu khawatir berlebihan. Khawatir? Itu hanya keharusan karena ibunya Sakura sudah berpesan untuk menjaga Sakura. Kan?

Sudah hampir setengah tahun ia menikahi Sakura. Berlalu cepat, tapi cukup lama baginya. Tiap hari ia selalu berfikir akan hubungan yang ia jalani dengan Sakura. Ia memang pandai menyembunyikan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Ia bahagia atau tidak bahagia terasa datar-datar saja. Sangat samar. Yang ada hanyalah sosok kebaikan yang ia tampilkan. Padahal sesungguhnya di dalam hatinya sangat berkecamuk. Perasaannya berperang kesana kemari.

Saat ia sedang sendiri, perasaan berkecamuk itu semakin membuncah. Membuat lubang di hatinya semakin menganga. Membuka luka yang harus ditutupi. Ia sadar, bukan ditutupi tapi seharusnya diobati. Hanya saja, dimanakah obat itu? Yang ia tahu, berada di dekat Sakura lukanya sedikit berkurang.

Pernikahannya dengan Sakura adalah maha karya kakeknya, kakek Madara. Ia tak akan memungkirinya jika dia awalnya sangat menolak perjodohan itu. Ia ingin berontak pada kakeknya, kenapa kakeknya tidak memikirkan perasaannya? Atau setidaknya memikirkan perasaan Sakura. Nyatanya, ia bahkan mendapatkan kesempatan emas lewat perjodohan ini. Ia memiliki akses kemudahan dengan menyetujui perjodohannya. Ia mendapatkan hak istimewa dari kakeknya. Begitu pula dengan Sakura sendiri, jadi bisa di bilang sama-sama diuntungkan.

Namun...

Yakinkah ia dengan apa yang ia pikirkan?

Hubungan yang saling menguntungkan?

Apa ia yakin akan hal itu...

Sudah hampir setengah tahun... Masih begitu-begitu saja... Ya, memang awalnya ia tak berniat mau seperti apa. Tapi bukan berarti ia tak bertanggung jawab akan pernikahannya, ia sungguh-sungguh menikahi Sakura. Ia tidak akan main-main soal pernikahan. Ia menghargai seorang wanita. Ia belajar banyak dari ibunya..

Sungguh.. Ia tidak ingin melukai hati seorang wanita. Ia tidak bisa...

Jadi.. jika ia tidak ingin melukai hati seorang wanita, itu artinya ia tak ingin melukai Sakura, kan? Ia memang bermaksud seperti itu. Namun, semua kembali ke keadaan. Sehebat apapun ia, ia hanyalah seorang manusia yang tak mungkin bisa mengendalikan segalanya.

Sakura tidak menyulitkannya, dia hanyalah gadis polos yang diseret paksa masuk ke dalam permainan yang ia lakukan dengan kakeknya. Sangat melukai hati jika Sakura tahu jika ia menjadi pion dalam permainannya. Ia tak bermaksud, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan jika Sakura masuk dan turut andil dalam permainannya. Bukan, artinya, mau tidak mau! Mau tidak mau Sakura memang terlibat.

 **Lobi hotel... Sasuke bertemu dengan Ino...**

Sasuke agak menajaga jarak dengan Ino semenjak di pantai. Mereka memang sempat beberapa kali bertegur sapa, tapi hanya sebagai hal yang wajar. Bukan seperti biasanya. Biasanya mereka akan membahas banyak hal. Walau lebih ke Sasuke yang menjadi pendengarnya setianya Ino.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Kata Ino. Suaranya terdengar samar. Wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Kau sakit?" Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan ke khawatirannya.

"Hem, hanya sedikit pusing saja.. Ah.." Ino limbung, Sasuke sigap membantu Ino berjalan. "Thanks.."

"Hn." Sasuke membantu memapah Ino kembali ke kamarnya.

Tak begitu jauh jarak lobi hotel dengan kamar Ino. Sasuke tak begitu membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai ke sana. Sesampainya di kamar Ino, Sasuke membantu Ino merebahkan diri di ranjangnya. Ia lalu menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh Ino.

Setelah itu, ia beranjak pergi..

"Pada akhirnya kau masih tetap menatapku, Sasuke-kun...Otanjoubi omedetto..." Kata Ino pelan. Sasuke tetap melenggang pergi tanpa menoleh ke arah Ino. Melihat pintu yang tertutup, Ino lalu tersenyum... "Kau masih Sasuke yang dulu..."

.

.

.

Sakura melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamar Ino. Hal itu menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di otaknya. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di kamar Ino? Pertanyaan itu paling pertama, paling atas bersemayam di otaknya. Bukan berarti ia ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dengan Ino, itu urusan Sasuke. Tapi, karena ia merasa menjadi istri Sasuke, rasa ingin tahu tetap saja muncul. Maksudnya, itu karena Sasuke memiliki rasa pada Ino. Jadi, ah... kenapa saat ia memikirkannya ada rasa sesak yang tak terkira?. Memaksanya untuk menunjukkan emosi lain yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kenapa hanya dengan seperti itu rasanya ia merasa kesal?

Bodoh, kenapa ia justru bergerak menghindari Sasuke...?

Ya, Sakura malah menghindari Sasuke. Padahal, Sasuke tak jauh darinya. Jika ia menyapa suaminya seperti biasa, maka akan biasa saja, sama seperti biasanya. Insiden mammoth tadi pagi pasti juga bisa teratasi... Kenapa ia seakan malah lari?

Ayolah...

Entah kenapa rasa kesal itu semakin menguasai...

.

.

Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya. Ia melihat Sakura sedang tertidur. Padahal jika Sasuke tahu, Sakura hanya sedang pura-pura tidur.

Melihat Sakura yang begitu nyamannya tertidur, Sasuke hanya membenarkan selimut Sakura yang sedikit berantakkan. Ia lalu berjalan ke balkon kamarnya. Ia duduk di kursi yang ada di balkon itu. Ia memandang jauh ke luar pemandangan sekitar hotel. Matanya menyiratkan kepedihan.

Sakura membuka matanya, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang ada di balkon kamar mereka. Cukup jelas karena di dominasi oleh jendela kaca transparan. Saat itu, ia merasa lara melihat suaminya memandang hampa pemandangan indah di depannya. Sakura paham, suaminya itu pasti mengalami banyak kesulitan...

Itu pasti karena dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam hidupnya..

Tak terasa, air matanya tiba-tiba saja mengalir begitu saja..

Ini pertama kalinya ia menangis begitu dalamnya hanya karena seorang laki-laki, ayahnya pengecualian. Dan rasanya sangat menyesakkan..

.

.

 **Sore harinya...**

"Kau tidak boleh pergi! Perhatikan luka di kakimu!" Kata Sasuke. Ini cukup alot. Awalnya Sakura tak berniat membuka suara dengan Sasuke, tapi karena ia ingin pergi ke festival musim panas yang kemarin ia kunjungi, ia harus berbicara pada Sasuke. Ia ingin meminta izin pada Sasuke. Namin Sasuke melarangnya hanya karena luka di kakinya. Mereka menjadi bicara dengan nada pertengkaran.

"Naruto-kun mengundang kita. Kalau kau tak mau ikut, tinggal saja di hotel!" Sakura tak ingin membalas dengan nada ketus seperti ini. Tapi jika mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi siang, rasanya ia ingin emosi terus. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau kesal seperti itu?"

"Apaan sih, siapa juga yang kesal? Dasar sensian.."

Mereka bahkan melupakan insiden mammoth tadi pagi. Kecanggungan yang mereka pikirkan tidak terjadi. Berganti pertengkaran yang tak mereka duga. Sebenarnya alasannya sepele, hanya karena mood yang buruk semua berubah menjadi semakin buruk. Naik otot sedikit aja memancing pitam.

"Sebaiknya kau tak berkata seperti itu, Sakura!"

"Aku sudah menyetujui undangan Naruto-kun, aku hanya menepati janjiku. Aku juga bosan di hotel, aku ingin jalan-jalan. Kakiku baik-baik saja." Sakura melenggang pergi.

"Hei..."

Sakura juga mengabaikan panggilan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mengerti..

Ia lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia mengamati baju kimono hitam di sampingnya. Kimono hitam itu pasti Sakura yang menyiapkannya. Kebanyakan orang jepang akan memakai baju adat seperti kimono atau yukata saat menghadiri perayaan/ festival seperti festival musim panas.

Apa mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura itu salah? Kenapa Sakura sewot seperti itu? Ia bahkan membangkangnya. Selama ini, Sakura itu sangat penurut. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura bersikap seperti ini di depannya.

Ini membuatnya kesal..

Sakura bahkan menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di hotel sendirian..

Sakura pergi tanpa izin darinya..

Bagaimana kalau luka di kaki Sakura semakin parah?

Bagaima kalau nanti terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura?

Bagaimana kalau Sakura menghilang lagi? Tersesat seperti kemarin?

Sial...

Ia memang tak bisa membiarkan Sakura pergi sendirian. Maksudnya tanpa dirinya..

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Shikamaru... " _Shikamaru, dalam 20 menit siapkan mobil! Kita akan menyusul Sakura dan yang lainnya. Jangan lupa memakai kimono!"_

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Shikamaru, ia lalu menyambar kimononya dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian dengan kimono hitam itu.

.

.

.

 **Sakura's Love Story...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat festival musim panas hanya diisi dengan kekaguman Naruto, Hinata, dan karin akan kecantikkan Sakura yang luar biasa dengan balutan yukata pink corak bunga sakura dan kupu-kupu. Yukatta yang Sakura pakai di bawa oleh Neji, termasuk kimono milik Sasuke. Neji bilang, itu dari kakek Madara. Hadiah karena sudah menjalankan bisnis dengan baik yang secara tidak langsung membawa nama baik Uchiha Group.

Karin dan hinata yang merias wajah Sakura. Hinata yang keibuan juga menata rambut Sakura yang panjang itu dengan model bund. Hinata menghiasi mahkota milik Sakura itu dengan tusuk konde cantik berhiasan bunga ungu dan pink.

Sakura sangat cantik, bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari saat mereka melihat Sakura di pernikahannya dengan balutan pakaian adat.. Mereka merasa jika Sakura itu semakin lama semakin cntik saja..

.

/

Sesampainya di tempat diadakannya festival musim panas, rombongan mobil Naruto bertemu dengan romobongan mobil Sai (Ino, Gaara, dan Neji). Mereka pun masuk ke dalam festival musim panas itu. Mengamati, melihat, dan membeli jajanan, kerajinan yang di tawarkan para pedagang di festival musim panas itu.

Mood Sakura memang sedang tak begitu baik. Semua ini karena Sasuke!

"Sasuke tak ikut?" Tanya Gaara.

"Maa ne.." Jawab Sakura bosan.

Mereka memang masuk ke dalam festival bersama, tapi tidak tahu kenapa mereka menjadi terpisah-pisah. Hinata dengan Karin, Naruto dengan Sai dan Neji, Sakura dengan Gaara, dan Ino memang bilang ingin sendirian.

 **Sakura dan Gaara...**

Mereka berdua membeli manisan apel. Sakura terlihat lahap memakannya. Membuat Gaara penasaran dengan rasanya."Ingin mencobanya?" Sakura menyodorkan manisan apel yang ia makan kepada Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk dan memakan manisan apel milik Sakura. Hanya segigitan... "Enak..."

Sakura tersenyum. Saat dengan Gaara memang yang ada hanya rasa bahagia. Seniornya ini selalu menciptakan ruang nyaman baginya... "Kata paman pedagang, apel ini asli dari kebunnya. Ah, jika masih punya waktu, aku sungguh ingin mengunjunginya..."

"Lain kali pasti bisa.."

"Kuharap..."

"Ne senpai..."

"Hm? Nani?"

"Lihatlah! Itu bukankah ikan koi? Ayo lomba menangkap ikan itu!"

"Baiklah. Siapa takut..."

Dengan sangat semangat mereka berdua beradu menangkap ikan koi. Senyum dan tawa lepas selalu mereka sunggingkan. Membuat aura sekitar berubah cerah dan berhiaskan bunga.

Gagal. Ikannya lepas lagi. Coba lagi. Gagal lagi. Ya selalu seperti itu. Sakura maupun Gaarapun. Ikan koi itu sangat lincah. Berlari kesana kemari menghindari jala mini milik Gaara dan Sakura. Mereka ingin tertawa karena kalah dengan anak SMP setempat yang berhasil menangkap 6 ikan koi kecil. Mereka, satupun tidak dapat.

Meskipun begitu, mereka merasa sangat senang. Seperti mengulang kenangn beberapa tahun silam. Mereka juga mengunjungi festival musim panas dan melakukan hal yang sama. Membeli permen kapas, manisan apel, takoyaki, dan tak lupa bermain menangkap ikan koi. Kenangan manis itu terukir di benak Gaara, bahkan Sakura juga tak bisa melupakannya.

.

.

.

"Haah, ku kira rencana suprize ultah Sasuke akan gagal..." Kata Naruto.

"Jika nanti gagal, maka tamatlah riwayat kita..." Kata Neji. Sai mengamininya.

"Apa yang kalian gumamkan?" Tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Shikamaru.

"Tidak..."

"Aku kira kau tidak jadi datang, sepertinya istrimu dengan sewot karena kau." Kata Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tahu jika Sasuke datang, Hinata memberitahunya. Rupanya Sasuke bertemu Hinata dan Karin sebelum menemui Naruto dkk.

"Aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Kalian nikmati saja waktu kalian." Sasuke melenggang pergi sendiri.

"Hoe, itu bocah tak seperti biasanya. Hei Shikamaru, ada apa dengan Tuan Mudamu itu, heh? Moodnya tidak mengenakkan sekali.." Tanya Neji.

"Sasuke-sama tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sepertinya sedang ada masalah dengan Nona Sakura.." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Sasuke bisa bertengkar juga dengan Sakura. Hahaha, sampai seperti ini pula... Rupanya Sasuke memang butuh bantuan kita untuk berbaikkan dengan Sakura, nah Sai-chan.." Senyum Naruto.

"Hentikan panggilan konyolmu itu, Naruto!" Protes Sai karena tambahan sufix –chan di belakang namanya.

Shikamaru memincingkan mata... "Kalian tidak merencanakan sesuatu, kan?"

"Hebat, tangan kanan Sasuke memang luar biasa. Tapi Shikamaru, kau itu juga teman kami sama seperti kami menganggap Sasuke. Jika kami melakukan sesuatu, tentulah itu demi kebaikkannya.. Kau bisa mempercayai kami..."Kata Neji.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Mencoba tetap tenang. Keselamatan Tuan muda dan istrinya adalah tanggung jawabnya. Setelah ia kecolongan soal Sakura kemarin, ia harus jauh lebih hati-hati mulai saat ini.

.

.

.

Saat sedang berjalan-jalan, Sasuke dan Ino saling bertemu. Awalnya rada berbeda. Tapi mereka mencoba untuk bersikap biasa. Sasuke membantu Ino membeli permen kapas. Ia ingat, dulu waktu mereka kecil, mereka sering membeli permen kapas bersama. Ino yang tidak begitu pandai berbicara dengan baik selalu kalah suara dengan anak lain yang ingin membeli permen kapas. Saat itu, ia pasti yang akan memesankan/ membelikan permen kapas untuk Ino.

"Terima kasih..."

Ucapan seperti itu terdengar manis di telinga Sasuke. Selalu. Bukan hal yang mudah melupakan segala hal yang sudah berlangsung begitu lamanya. Apalagi, kenangan seperti itu didapat dari orang yang disukai.

Sasuke tak bisa membantah, sekuat ia berusaha menghindari Ino, tapi ia memang tak bisa mengabaikan perasaannya pada sahabat kecilnya itu. Melihat Ino yang masih saja pucat, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Ia akan menemaninya...

Tidak apa-apa, bagaimanapun mereka bersahabat sejak kecil. Apa yang sudah terjadi tak seharusnya membuatnya begitu egois dan bertindak seperti anak kecil...

Ino tak membalas cintanya itu hak Ino, tapi mengabaikan sahabatnya itu egois...

"Sasuke-kun?"

"..." Sasuke melihat ke arah depan.

"..." Ino mengikuti pandangan mata Sasuke. Disana ia melihat ada Sakura dan Gaara yang berdiri di depan stand penjual topeng.

.

.

Di tempat yang sama..

" _Lihatlah, apa aku cocok?" Sakura memamerkan topeng unik yang ia beli. Gaara hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia lalu mengangguk. Sakura memakaikan topeng panda pada Gaara. Ia lalu tertawa lepas karena topeng itu terlihat sangat cocok dengan Gaara... "Sungguh, ini cocok sekali, Gaara-senpai... Hahahhaha.. perutku sampai sakit..."_

" _Jangan menertawakanku, Sakura!"_

" _Gomen, gomen..."_

Sakura tertawa sangat lepas. Lepas... loss... seperti tidak ada beban apapun. Tawa yang tulus dan jujur. Kenapa Sakura bisa menunjukkan wajah sebahagia itu saat bersama Gaara? Sasuke yakin, ia tidak pernah melihat sisi seperti ini dari sosok Sakura. Tawa itu, senyuman itu, sama seperti saat ia melihatnya di stand tangkap ikan koi.

Sebenarnya, semenjak ia datang, ia langsung mencari Sakura. Bukan hal yang sulit mencari wanita rambut pink istrinya itu. Ia dapat dengan mudah menemukan Sakura. Dan saat itu, ia menemukan Sakura tengah asyik dengan saudaranya, Gaara.

Gaara dan Sakura menciptakan ruang seolah tak ingin diganggu. Sama seperti saat ini dan itu mengesalkan...

" _Sudah jam segini, ayo kita lihat kembang api..." Ajak Gaara. Mereka berdua meninggalkan stand topeng dan berjalan menjauh dari stand penjual menuju tempat nyaman untuk melihat kembang api._

 _._

 _._

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Ino.

"hn?"

"Ayo kita melihat kembang api. Kepalaku sedikit pusing. Mau mencari tempat yang nyaman buat istrirahat?"

"Baiklah.."

Sasuke yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ino, menawarkan tangannya untuk Ino gandeng. ...

.

.

DUUUAAARRRR... DUAARRRR...

Percikkan kembang api indah menghias angkasa... semua pengunjung festival terhipnotis akan pesoananya. Mereka semua menikamati dengan pasangan, kelompok masing-masing. Pesona indah itu seolah menyingkirkan rasa tak mengenakkan yang ada di hati. Sunggingan senyuman tipis buktinya. Kembang api memang lebih cocok untuk suasana bahagia...

Hinata dan Karin mencak-mencak tidak jelas karena Sakura mengabaikan Sasuke. Setelah acara kembang api selesai, Sakura justru sibuk dengan Naruto dkk. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam saja.

Sakura dan Sasuke tidak saling bertegur sapa seperti biasanya. Karin jadi ingat saat Sakura datang ke kamarnya tadi pagi untuk menumpang mandi, ia memutuskan tak ambil pusing, tapi nyatanya, ia memang harus khawatir. Tak disangka jika Sakura dan Sasuke akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Jika sampai gagal, kalian akan mati!" Kata Karin. Sungguh, ia memang ikutan kesal juga.

"Kami sayang nyawa..."

Karin tak menutup mata tentang apa yang terjadi. Karin melihat Sakura mengusap air matanya saat melihat Sasuke berjalan bersama Ino di festival tadi. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu jika ia melihatnya saat itu...

Saat Sakura berjalan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menonton kembang api, ia sempat melihat Sakura berbalik badan. Saat itu, ia melihat Sakura memandangi Sasuke yang bergandengan tangan dengan Ino. Mereka berjalan berlawanan dengannya. Meski ia hanya bisa melihat dari arah belakang, tapi ia yakin akan apa yang di rasakan Sakura. Ia paham betul situasinya. Sakura pasti berfikir jika Sasuke merasa bahagia bisa bersama dengan Ino.

" _Kuharap kau selalu bahagia, Sakura..."_

.

.

 **Sakura's love story...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onsen dan penginapan...**

Pukul 11.00 malam, Sakura dkk memutuskan untuk bermalam di sebuah Onsen pribadi plus penginapan milik keluarga Neji dan Hinata. Kata Neji, malam menginap gratis ini sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menyutujui proposal kerja sama pembangunan hotel bintang lima di kawasan Hokaido. Sasuke menerimanya dengan baik mengingat keluarga Hyuga adalah rekan bisnis lama Uchiha yang terpercaya. Ini adalah suatu bentuk penghargaan.

Onsen yang dilengkapi penginapan itu sangat indah. Bersifat pribadi. Jadi, tempat itu dilengkapi rumah kecil gaya tradisional jepang dengan onsen/ pemandian air panas pribadi. Layaknya rumah tradisional pada umumnya, setiap rumah dilengkapi dengan halaman yang cukup luas dengan kolam air hangat. Ada pembatas pagar yang tinggi untuk kesan privasi. Bunga dan berbagai tanaman hias juga menambah indahnya tempat itu.

Sakura dan Sasuke yang memang sepasang suami istri harus menginap di tempat yang sama. Bahkan khusus untuk mereka berdua, mereka dapat pelayanan kelas VIP. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang memilih sekamar bersama Sai dan Neji. Shimakaru, Gaara, dan Ino memiliki ruangannya sendiri meski tak sebesar milik Sakura dan Sasuke. Hinata dan Karin di kamar yang sama pula.

Setelah memasukki 'rumah' mereka, Sakura dan Sasuke tetap masih saling diam. Sasuke sudah menyelonong ke toilet. Sakura mengamati setiap sudut ruangan 'rumah' mininya itu. Hanya ada satu ruangan.

Ya, satu ruangan. Sakura melihat fuuton/ kasur lipat di ruangan itu. Ada meja makan pendek dengan berbagai macam hidangan dan minuman di atasnya. Makan lesehan? Satu kotak. Ruangan itu hanya sekotak saja tapi memiliki desain seperti rumah. Jendela dan pintu geser juga ada. Toilet ada di luar kamar itu. Tepatnya di belakang, dekat kolam air panas.

"Kau tidak ingin mandi?" Tanya Sasuke. Sejak tadi sore, akhirnya Sasuke buka suara juga.

"Ha-hanya ada kolam air panas di luar itu, kan?"

"Hn."

"..."

Sasuke tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura..."Kau bisa menghadap ke utara, dan aku ke selatan."

Perbincangan pendek itu terasa agak kaku. Canggung untuk hal yang sesungguhnya tak mereka mengerti.

Sesuai dengan perintah Sasuke, mereka berdua kahirnya mandi bersama. Sakura percaya jika Sasuke itu tidak akan pernah mengintipnya mandi.

Secara perlahan ia menapakkan kakinya ke dalam air hangat itu. Ia berada di ujung kolam itu dan menghadap ke utara, membelakangi Sasuke yang ada di ujung selatan kolam itu. Kepulan asap air hangat di malam hari cukup berhasil menyembunyikan tubuh naked mereka.

Berendam air panas di musim panas adalah hal yang sedikit tidak lumrah, harusnya berendam air panas itu dilakukan di musim dingin, tapi karena ini di malam hari, rasanya nyaman juga. Air hangat itu seolah memanjakkan tubuh yang lelah dan pegal.

Saat sedang berendam, Sakura mendengar germecikkan air dari arah selatan. Ia tahu meski tak melihatnya, Sasuke sudah selesai membersihkan diri. Dengan begitu, ia bisa sedikit bebas di kolam ini karena Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya.

Ia ingin lebih lama bersantai di kolam ini...

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian.. Sakura merasa pusing karena terlalu lama berendam. Sudah waktunya ia keluar dari kolam. Toh ia juga sudah membersihkan diri dengan sabun.

"Ahhh, kimochi... Rasa lelahku berkurang... Tapi kenapa aku jadi pusing seperti ini ya?" Kata Sakura. Ia berniat kembali ke kamarnya. Namun, ketika ia bangkit, rasa pusing di kepalanya membuat ia kehilangan keseimbangan, ia lalu terjatuh di kolam dangkal itu. Suara air karena jatuhnya Sakura cukup keras dan sampai ke telinga Sasuke.

Karena khawatir, tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung berlari ke luar dan memeriksa apa yang terjadi. Dilihatnya Sakura terduduk di dalam kolam sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Sasuke langsung menyambar handuk besar di dekat kolam dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh Sakura dari dalam air dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mereka.

/

/

Di dalam kamar...

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar jauh lebih baik. Sasuke yang Sakura kenal sudah kembali.

"Hm, hanya sedikit pusing.."

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih? Berendam di air panas terlalu lama itu tidak baik! Baka!"

"Gomen.."

Dengan gerakkan cepat, Sasuke membenarkan letak handuk Sakura. Ia tidak mau seperti sedang memanfaatkan keadaan Sakura yang telanjang itu. Meski handuk yang dipakai cukup besar, tapi tak bisa juga menutupi dengan sempurna. Handuk itu bahkan sudah basah karena air kolam tadi.

"Aku akan membeli minuman dingin, kau gantilah pakaianmu. Di alamari itu ada pakaian tradisional untuk wanita. Kau bisa memakainya untuk sementara.."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan hal lain.

.

.

.

Setelah kembali dari beli minuman dingin, Sasuke lalu menyodorkan minuman itu pada Sakura. Rasa jambu biji, kesukaan Sakura. Sakura terlihat senang menerimanya. Mereka lalu memakan hidangan yang sudah di sediakan pihak penginapan.

"Sasuke, terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi.."

"Hn."

"Bo-boleh aku memegang tanganmu?"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Ia lalu meletakkan sumpitnya dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari arah sampingnya. Ia lalu mengikatkannya pada tangannya Sasuke.. "Apa ini? Gelang?"

Sakura mengangguk... "Kemarin aku membuatnya, diajari paman di festival itu. Kata paman, benang yang digunakan untuk membuat gelang itu adalah benang suci dari kuil. Aku harap gelang itu bisa melindungimu..."

"Hm, gelang jimat, ka?"

"Sse-seperti itulah... Maaf, mungkin itu tidak seberapa.."

"Kupikir kau akan membelikanku alat pijat kepala karena sering melihatku lembur tugas kantor. Tapi terima kasih.."

"He? A-aku harusnya lebih peka lagi akan keinginanmu, aku akan membelikanku alat itu besok..."

Sasuke tersenyum... "Tidak usah, aku hanya bercanda.. Ayo lanjut makan..."

Mereka melanjutkan acara makan malam—makan larut malam.

Sakura meminum beberapa teguk air yang ada di meja makan itu. Jujur saja, ia tidak begitu menyukai rasa minuman itu. Itu seperti sake yang ia minum saat menikah dengan Sasuke dulu. Minuman itu membuatnya pusing, tapi pusingnya berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan saat di kolam air hangat tadi. Rasanya jauh lebih panas...

Sasuke merebut gelas mini milik Sakura... "Ini sake, kau bisa mabuk jika berlebihan!"

"Aku panas, Sasuke... panas sekali..." Sakura mulai merengek.

Sasuke ingat jika Sakura tidak tahan dengan minuman beralkohol. Minuman yang ia berikan tadi sudah habis ditenggak Sakura. Bodohnya, ia tidak membeli lebih. Iapun beranjak dan ingin membelikan minuman kepada Sakura lagi. Tapi saat hendak membuka pintu, pintu kamar itu enggan terbuka.

"Sasuke, panas sekalihhh... Panasshhh.." Rengekkan Sakura terdengar janggal di telinga Sasuke. Suara itu rasanya menjadi semakin aneh saja. Ia bahkan sempat merinding karenanya..

Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan pikiran anehnya, ia lalu mencari remot AC, tapi tidak ada dimana-mana. AC kamar tidak dinyalahkan. Ia lalu membuka jendela, namun tak begitu membantu. Jendela kecil itu hanya seperti ventilasi semata.

"Sasuke, aku mendapati sms dari ibu di ponselmu seperti ini, kau tahu apa maksudnya?"

Sasuke lalu mendekati Sakura dan mengambil ponselnya. Meski Sakura tak membuka pesannya, tapi pesan yang singkat itu bisa terbaca walau tak harus sampai membuka menu pesannya.

 _ **From: Ibu Mikoto**_

' _Sakura-chan, ganbatte..."_

.

.

?

Sasuke lalu memutar otaknya... Berfikirlah...

 _Ganbatte?_

Kenapa ia juga ikutan menjadi panas seperti ini... AC Sialan...

"Sasuke, kita terkunci dari luar ya? Panas sekali. Aku tak tahan. Baju tradisional ini sangat panas... Apa seperti ini rasanya mabuk berat karena sake? Tahu akan seperti ini, aku tak akan meminumnya..."

"Kau tidak mabuk jika kau masih sadar akan pikiranmu.."

"Lalu kenapa aku merasa seperti ini?"

"Selain yang dihidangkan di kamar ini, kau memakan sesuatu yang lain?"

Sakura berfikir... "Aku makan bermacam-macam saat di festival tadi."

"Apa tadi kau juga merasakan hal yang panas?"

"Hmm... tidak... Aku baru merasakannya di ruangan ini.." Sasuke lalu meletakkan supitnya di meja makan dengan cukup keras. Ia tahu ada yang janggal. Ia yakin, tadi ia tak salah dengar jika ia merasa diikuti saat beli minuman. Dan saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar, seperti ada sesorang juga yang sampai mengikutinya. Apa mereka yang mengunci kamarnya dari luar? Bodoh, kenapa ia mengabaikannya?.. "A-ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Sudah berapa gelas yang kau minum, Sakura?"

"Karena aku merasa sangat haus, mun-mungkin sekitar 6 gelas?"

Sasuke melebarkan matanya.. "Sebanyak itu?"

"Gelasnya terlalu kecil, Sasuke! Hausku tidak akan cepat hilang..."

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya sendiri... "Sialll, kenapa aku tak menyadarinya..." Ia bahkan sudah meminum 7 gelas mini. Segelas lebih banyak dari Sakura.

Sakura terlihat bingung... "Apa ada masalah?"

Sasuke menatap tajam mata Sakura.. "Seseorang sudah menyabotase minuman kita." Sakura semakin terlihat bingung... "Itu memang sake, tapi kadar alkoholnya sangat rendah. Aku tahu merk itu... 6 gelas mini saja masih bisa membuatmu sadar. Yang membuat panas pasti sabotase itu..."

Sasuke lalu mengambil ponsel yang ada di meja. Ia lalu menelpon Naruto. Naruto mengangkat telponnya. Mereka saling berbincang. Sakura hanya mendengarkannya.

Sudah ia duga...

"Katakan padaku, APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN MASUKKAN KE DALAM MINUMANKU? JIKA TERJADI APA-APA, AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN!"

" _Sabar Sasuke, itu hanya minuman yang bisa membuatmu melayang saja. Tidak berbahaya. Itu hadiah dari kami semua untuk ulang tahunmu. Ganbatte..."_ Dan klik. Tutt.. tuttt... tuuttt...

Sasuke yang terlihat sangat kesal hanya menatap Sakura yang sedang kepanasan. Sakura membuka sedikit kimono dadanya sedikt ... Ia mengipasi dirinya yang kepanasan dengan kipas bambu berwarna putih. Rambut panjangnya sakura gulung ke atas, memperlihatkan leher mulusnya.

" _Siall..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Tempat lain...**_

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...

"KALIAN DENGAR ITU? SASUKE AKAN MEMBUNUH KITA NANTI!" Teriak Naruto.

"Kita akan kabur pagi-pagi buta nanti. Kita akan kembali ke luar negeri..." Kata Neji.

Sai menunjukkan ponselnya yang berisi pesan sumpah serapah dari Sasuke. Seperti, _buka pintunya atau akan membuat kalian dalam masalah besar. Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku dan Sakura, kalian akan menderita. Aku akan membunuhmu_... "Kita akan dibunuh Sasuke, tapi orang itu jauh lebih menakutkan..." Sai tersenyum palsu seperti biasanya. Ia lalu berfikir, ia memikirkan Ino. Rencana ini didengar oleh Ino.

"KAMPAI..."

"CHEEERRSSS..."

Mereka bertiga malah bersulang sake...

.

.

.

 **Kamar Karin dan Hinata...**

"HUUWAAA... Aku tak sabar untuk cepat pagi. Hehehe..."

"Karin-chan... Se-semoga ini yang terbaik ya..." Mereka lalu tersenyum..

.

.

 **Kamar Ino...**

Ino duduk meringkuk di fuutonnya. Ia banyak berfikir. Kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu? Kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Hal yang sama sekali tidak ia duga. Bahkan Sai, orang yang begitu ia percaya menyetujui rencana konyol Naruto.

Kenapa hal ini membuatnya berfikir sangat keras?

Kenapa rasanya sangat... menyakitkan?

.

.

 **Tempat Gaara...**

Gaara baru saja kembali dari kunjungannya di tempat Sasuke dan Sakura menginap. Ia tidak bisa menghentikannya.ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Di depan gerbang kamar itu sudah berdiri banyak penjaga.

Pikirannya menjadi sangat rumit saat ia mendengar rencana kejutan ulang tahun Sasuke dari Naruto tadi.

Ia lalu duduk di teras kamarnya. Ia menatap langit malam. Sangat cerah. Bintang kesukaan Sakura terlihat jelas. Tapi ia yakin jika Sakura tidak akan bisa melihatnya... Karena Sakura akan..

"Cih, Kuusooooooooo..."

Ia lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan memukulkannya ke lantai teras...

.

.

.

 **Sakura's love story...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"OBAT PERANGSANG?" Kaget Sakura.

"Kecilkan suaramu, Sakura!"

Sakura langsung refleks menjauh dari Sasuke dan duduk bersandar di ujung tembok, ia merapikan kimono tidurnya, ia bahkan memandang penuh curiga pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya duduk mengamati tingkah Sakura.

"Ja-jangan ma-macam-macam padaku, Sasuke!"

"Hah?"

"O-obat perangsang bu-bukannya a-akan memb-membuat kita..."

"Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak!"

"Ha-hai..."

Sakura ingin percaya pada Sasuke. Mereka saling berdiam diri. Berkutik dengan pikirannya masing-masing..

.

.

10 menit kemudian... suasana masih sama. Tetap masih diam...

25 menit kemudian... masih kuat dengan suana yang diam...

30 menit kemudian... tik tok tik tok tik tok...Suara jam dindingpun menjadi semakin jelas di dengar seiring malam yang semakin larut...

40 menit kemudian... Suasana menjadi semakin gerah saja. Sasuke bahkan sudah membuka pakaian atasnya cukup banyak hingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang. Sementara sakura masih sibuk dengan kipas bambunya...

"Jika kau kepanasan, kau bisa membuka bajumu itu, Sakura!" Sasuke melihat Sakura yang terlihat sangat tersiksa dengan pakaiannya yang cukup tebal itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku masih tahan... Cuma panas seperti ini juga. Tidak ada apa-apanya..." mana mungkin, kan ia membukanya? Dia tidak memakai apa-apa, jika ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke, maka sudah pasti tubuhnya akan terlihat.

Sakura tidak sadar sepertinya jika waktu Sasuke membatunya keluar dari kolam, Sasuke sudah 'sedikit' melihat tubuh miliknya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dengan obat murahan itu! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu padamu. Tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini.." Suara Sasuke terdengar serius.

Sakura mengamati Sasuke. Laki-laki itu adalah suami yang sangat pengertian. Ia selalu memberikan kemudahan pada Sakura dari berbagai posisi...

Sakura sangat mempercayai Sasuke...

"Aku juga tidak akan kalah! Aku akan menahannya sampai efeknya hilang!"

Mereka saling percaya akan keyakinan fikiran waras mereka. Mereka harus melakukan sesuatu agar melupakan efek yang akan ditimbulkan obat perangsang itu...

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain batu-kertas-gunting. Sudah lama rasanya mereka tak seperti ini lagi. Bermain seperti ini cukup membantu melupakan efek obat perangsang itu. Mereka bisa tertawa lepas malam itu..

Berapa kalipun mereka bermain, nyatanya Sakura selalu saja kalah. Ia terlihat sangat kesal. Dia sudah mendapatkan 20 pukulan jari tengah di jidatnya. Sasuke itu tidak main-main pukulan jarinya. Padahal dia itu cewek. Sasuke tidak pernah setengah-setengah dalam memberikan hukuman, bahkan Sasuke bisa tersenyum setan karena kemenangannya.

"Moo, aku bosan kalah terus.. Itai, Sasuke! Jidatku sudah memerah!"

"Itu resiko karena kau sudah kalah.. Itu perjanjiannya, kan?"

"Huh.." Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

Dan suasana kembali terdiam... Sakura tidak membalas kata-kata Sasuke lagi. Pembicaraan semakin minim topik saja. Kenapa bisa datang di saat seperti ini? Bukankah biasanya mereka memiliki banyak topik? Haruskah mereka bernyanyi 'anak ayam turun sejuta'? tidak mungkin, kan?

Meski sudah menemukan hal yang perlu dilakukan, tapi lama-lama bisa bosan juga...

Sasuke duduk bersandar di punggung Sakura. Mereka duduk saling membelakangi...

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau mau melakukannya?"

Sakura melebarkan matanya... "APA?" Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kalau kita melakukannya, maka kita akan keluar dari tempat nista ini!" Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura membalikkan arah pandangannya, kembali membelakangi Sasuke... "Tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini.."

Jika seperti ini terus maka obat akan semakin kuat efeknya. Mereka harus segera melakukan sesuatu untuk menghindari kemungkinan yang terjadi. Terjebak di ruangan sempit seperti ini sangat tidak nyaman. Apa lagi hanya berdua, lawan jenis dengan pengaruh obat perangsang. Semakin lama, maka akan semakin panas...

Gerahhhhh...

Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamar mereka... "Kau benar. Kita tidak akan melakukannya.. Mau lanjut bermain?"

"Jidatku sudah membaik.. Tapi masih sakit juga..."

"Oh jadi kau sudah menyerah?"

"Belum! Ayo main A-B-C nama hewan?" Sakura itu pantang menyerah.

"Kau akan kalah lagi, Sakura.."

"Ini belum pernah kita mainkan, kau akan kalah! Aku ini expert waktu SMP. Jadi aku akan membalas jitakan jarimu... Kita ganti hukuman. JITAKAN! Aku akan memastikan jika jitakanku itu sangat menyakitkan..." Sakura menunjukkan tangannya dengan kukunya yang agak panjang.

"Ah so..."

Mereka bermain A-B-C nama-nama hewan... Mereka juga menambahkan jari-jari kaki agar mencapai jumlah jari yang banyak sehingga akan semakin lama bermain.

"Sasuke, kau curang... I=Ikan, F=Fish... lalu tadi kau juga bilang K=kuda, H=Horse. Masak kau seperti itu?"

"Curang dari mana? Itu masih nama hewan, kan?" Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia juga ahhhh.. Tapi kenapa seperti itu.. Rasanya hanya gak bisa diterima saja... "Baiklah, aku yang menang, Nona Expert..." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumannya... "Kemarikan jidat-mu..."

Sakura langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya. Sudah pasti jitakan jari Sasuke akan menambah sakit di jidatnya. Padahal tadi ia menyombongkan diri jika ia bisa mengalahkan Sasuke, tapi nyatanya Sasuke yang menang lagi.

Apa ia tidak bisa menang sekali saja saat melawan Sasuke heh?

Menerima hukuman lagi memang tak bisa di hindari...

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. Melakukan pose ingin menjitak Sakura. Ia menyigapkan poni milik Sakura untuk melihat jidat Sakura. Jidat itu terlihat memerah karena pukulan jari tengahnya tadi saat bermain batu-kertas-gunting... Kasihan juga. Pasti sangat sakit. Tapi namanya juga permainan, ada yang kalah, ada yang menang. Yang kalah harus terima akan hukumannya...

Sakura semakin menutup matanya.. ia sudah siap untuk menerima jitakkan dari Sasuke...

Samakin merapatkan mata...

Semakin menutup matanya...

Semakin membuat wajahnya lucu karena otot yang tertarik saat memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena hawa panas dari efek obat dan suasana kamar yang tanpa AC.

Panas...

panas...

panas...

dan semakin panas saja...

Ini sudah sekian detik terlewat... cukup lama jika menghitung karena menunggu..

Kenapa Sasuke tak kunjung menjitaknya? Bukankah tangan Sasuke yang satunya sudah memegang poninya?

Tak tahan menunggu jitakan, Sakura lalu membuka matanya. Di depannya saat ini terlihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu sangat dekat. Wajah yang biasanya putih pucat itu terlihat memerah karena panas. Nafasnya kembang-kempis teratur.

Nafas hangat mereka berdua saling beradu. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh di wajah mereka. Sakura hanya bisa terpaku saat Sasuke menatapnya intens dengan jarak yang begitu sangat dekat ini. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan tangan kiri Sasuke berada di jidatnya, menyibakkan poni. Tangan kanannya membuat pose seolah siap menjitak jidat Sakura. Sementara Sakura menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan lengan Sasuke. Ia berpegangan kencang karena takut akan sakitnya jitakan dari Sasuke.

Jika Sasuke ingin menjitak Sakura, kenapa tidak segera dilakukan padahal Sakura sudah siapa dengan rasa sakitnya.? Kenapa mereka justru terjebak dalam situasi bungkam yang memanas ini.? Tidak ada suara yang keluar. Hanya alunan malam yang menyelimuti. Detikan jam dinding menjadi alunan melodi yang memikat, berpadu dengan orkestra hewan malam yang bermelodi di luar kamar. Saling tatap penuh kebisuan...

Menimbulkan hasrat yang terpendam itu memaksa keluar...

Seperti sedang terhipnotis...

Menggoda untuk dituruti...

.

.

" _Apa Sakura selalu polos seperti ini?"_

" _Dalam jarak sedekat ini Sasuke terlihat sangat tampan..."_

 _._

 _._

Pikrian-pikiran lain mulai merasukki. Menggugah dan mengganggu hasrat yang mati-matian bertahan dalam batas kenormalannya. Memaksanya untuk dituruti. Dengan segala rayuan mautnya... Hasrat terpendam itu harus terlaksana...

Apakah ini rasanya hasrat 'menginginkan'?

Seperti inikah jika tak dituruti?

Menyedihkan...

Menyesakkan...

Sekuat apapun berusaha bertahan, namun sungguh... rasa menginginkan ini terasa menyakitkan... Memaksa untuk dituruti.. memaksa untuk mengikuti alur yang diharapkan oleh hasrat itu..

Terus..

Terus..

Dan terus memaksa diri untuk menuruti..

Lagi..

Lagi...

Dan lagi...

Rasa itu lagi-lagi menginginkan lebih...

.

.

Cukup!

Ini sudah sampai batasnya...

Tidak bisa...

Tidak bisa menahannya lagi..

Ini terlalu sulit dan menyakitkan..

.

.

Ini sungguh gila...

.

.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Sakura. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana, Sakura menerima ciuman itu... Bukan rasa pasrah karena Sasuke begitu mendominasinya... Ia merasa jika saat ini ia memang juga menginginkannya.. Ingin lebih, lebih, dan lebih.

Ia tidak mau mengakuinya...

Tapi ia tahu pasti...

Ia juga menginginkan Sasuke...

.

.

" _Aku menginginkanmu..."_

Dua hati sudah berkehendak...

.

.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman yang cukup lama itu. Ia menatap Sakura kembali. Wajah milik Sakura terlihat semakin memerah. Satu yang Sasuke ketahui, Sakura tidak menolaknya. Ia justru mendapati wajah yang menginginkan lebih padanya... Sakura rupanya juga tersiksa akan rasa itu... sama seperti dirinya...

Ah.. begitu menggoda...

Sasuke lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk semakin mendekat pada tubuh Sakura. Sakura bereaksi dengan gerakan tubuh Sasuke yang semakin lama, semakin menghimpitnya... Ia memegang kimono tidur milik Sasuke. Ia memegang dengan sangat gemetaran. Bukan berarti ia sama sekali tidak takut, sungguh di sisi lain ia juga merasa sangat ketakutan... Tapi, matanya tak bisa di alihkan dari kuncian mata Sasuke...

Sasuke bergerak secara perlahan..

perlahan..

perlahan...

dan perlahan...

Sasuke semakin menghimpit tubuh Sakura hingga akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menindih tubuh Sakura sepenuhnya...

Tubuhnya seperti berhasil melahap tubuh ramping milik Sakura...

Mata mereka masih setia saling menatap seperti enggan dialihkan..

Suasana malam ini sangat mendukung dengan perasaan hasrat mereka...

Sangat panas dan menggoda...

Rasanya seperti ingin menyingkir apapun yang menjadi penghalang...

Hasrat ini ingin segera dilepaskan...

Sasuke akan menyingkirkan segala hal yang menghalangnya...

Dengan gerakkan penuh irama, Sasuke melepaskan tali pengikat kimono tidur milik Sakura. Ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura, begitu pula sebaliknya. Yang mereka tahu, mata mereka seolah sedang berkomunikasi dengan ceranya sendiri. Hanya dengan saling tatap itu, mereka bisa mengerti satu sama lain. Memang tak bisa dijelaskan bagaimana hal itu bisa disebut dengan kemonikasi. Yang mereka tahu, mereka menginginkan hal yang sama...

Hasrat yang ingin terpenuhi...

Sudah, mereka sudah berjalan meninggalkan batas. Terlalu jauh untuk kembali lagi. Ini tanggung. Mungkin tak bisa. Ini seperti perjalan. Harus dituntaskan...

Mereka berdua kembali berciuman...

Saling merasakan keinginan masing-masing. Saling memahami hasrat masing-masing. Saling melengkapi segala harapan masing-masing. Terus beradu menuntut lebih.. Bukan sekedar pelampiasan.. Ini pemenuhan rasa yang mutlak harus dituruti...

Begitu manis dan menggoda.. menimbulkan suara penuh kenikmatan terdengar menggoda di telinga.

Nafas kembang kempis memerluka oksigen lebih..

Namun pesona bibir itu manari-nari.. ingin dijamah lagi...

Ingin lagi.. lagi... dan lagi... sampai batas yang tak berujung.

Ingin terus.. terus.. dan terus... tanpa henti..

Lebih banyak.. tak sebatas ini...

lebih banyak.. lebih.. lebih... dan lebih...

Sentuhan itu bagai mawar.. Begitu indah tapi juga mematikan. Mematikan hingga merasa sampai tak berdaya... oh manisnya... Begitu gila saat tersentuh...

Seperti listrik yang menyengat... kecupan itu merasuk dan memikat ke seluruh tubuh... memenuhi keinginan yang terasa kosong di awalnya.. Menimbulkan hentakan-hentakan kenikmatan tiada dua...

Bukan hanya di satu tempat... Tapi semuanya...

Ingin semuanya merasakan sengatan manis itu...

Ingin jauh lebih lama... lebih kasar... lebih brutal... lebih bergelora...

Semakin lama..

Semakin panas...

Semakin menggoda...

Lupakan soal batasan normal dan akal sehat...

Sudah tak tahan, sudah tak kuat...

Kenikamatan ini sungguh sangat hebat...

.

.

.

.

Klik...

Layar monitor ukuran 21 inch itu mati. Menampilkan warna gelap di layarnya. Seorang kakek tengah tersenyum penuh arti. Ia berdiri sambil menyilangkan ke dua tangannya di depan dada. Sudah dini hari, tapi setelasn pakaian kerjanya masih terpakai dengan rapi di tubuhnya yang merenta.

"Kerja bagus, Sasuke..."

.

.

.

.

 **...**

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **...**

.

.

.

.

 **HAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... MIKIR APA? AKU KASIH TAHU DONK... AHAHAHAH...**

" **Authornya... ecchi..."**

 **Me: etto... aku kebawa episode boruto kok.. Hihihi... Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh loh ya.. Kau yang masih di bawah umur, mikirnya bunga mawar yang indah aja ya... Ini rated T WOOOOYYYYYYYY...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: oh iya, Sakura di sini rambut panjang ya, bukan sebahu kek biasanya.. ehhehe.. jadi kalo di chapter depan nemu kata Sakura rambut pendek, jadi maaf ya... sedikit memaksa memang...**

 **.**

 **Spesial ya.. lebih dari 7000 kata! Biar seneng... biar hepi.. biar lama bacanya... kalo perlu smpai diresapi...**

 **Pahami sendiri deh... banyak yang ambigu kagak jelas gitu... hahahahah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jaa... sampai jumpa...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huwwaa.. aku juga sebenrnya tak ingin mereka melakukan hubungan itu karena obat perangsang.. maunya karena cinta... tapi bagaimana, ceritanya Madara-jiichan mengancam Naruto dkk untuk menyabotase minuman milik Sasuke. Jika tidak dilakukan, Madara-jiichan akan membuat bisnis naruto dkk bangkrut.. ancaman Madara-jiichan itu sangat menakutkan, lebih menakutkan dari apapun di dunia ini.. XD.. ya mau tidak mau Naruto Dkk pun menurutinya dan melaksanakan tugas dengan sebaik-baiknya...**

 **Resiko dalam jangka waktu dekat Sasuke memang akan marah pada aruto dkk, tapi Naruto dkk merasa jika apa yang mereka lakukan adalah hal yang baik untuk kemajuan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura ke depannya... heheh...**

 **Sebelum sasuke menceramahi naruto dkk, mereka sudah duluan kembali ke negara masing-masing.. poor Sasuke... ia tak bisa meluapkannya pada actor sabotase...**

 **Dan lagi..**

 **Hebat ya, Madara-jiichan sampai memasang kamera tersembunyi di ruangan itu.. yaelah, kan sudah di setting semuannya... liatnya pake LCD gede lagi.. tapi Madara-jiichan gak lihat sampai adegan panasnya kok. Dia Cuma liat ampe kissing, hot kissing.. huging... kan disensor.. soalnya authornya sok polos lugu gitu... hoeekk... hahahha...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shankyu udah mampir...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **updated per minggu rada berat e.. aku punya 3 ff... belum lagi aku lg bikin cerita novel, mau coba kirim ke penerbit... heheheh.. gomen na.. ya diusahakan rutin kok...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dozo minna..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Uzumaki Karin, Ino Yamanaka, Shimura Sai, Namikaze Naruto, Madara Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya Cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC,**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

.

.

.

.

Selama di dalam pesawat pulang ke Tokyo, Sakura dan Sasuke tidak saling berbicara. Mereka berdua bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Meski mereka duduk berdampingan, tapi sepatah katapun tidak ada yang terucap di bibir. Masih tidak tahu mau berbicara apa. Hari ini tidak akan seperti hari biasanya. Banyak hal yang terjadi, bukan sesuatu hal yang mudah untuk bersikap layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bagi kalangan lain mungkin itu adalah hal biasa, toh sudah menikah. Memiliki ikatan resmi sebagai pasangan suami-istri. Berhubungan intim adalah hal yang lumrah. Namun lain cerita bagi Sakura dan Sasuke. Kenyataannya tak sesederhana itu.

Sakura beberapa kali melirik ke arah samping, ke arah Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya. Sasuke terlihat tenggelam dalam lamunanya sendiri. Laki-laki yang sangat sulit Sakura pahami itu tengah menatap pemandangan luar lewat jendela pesawat. Sakura bertanya dalam hati, apakah pemandangan itu begitu mempesona hingga Sasuke menatapnya begitu lama tanpa sekalipun mengalihkannya? Atau Apa mata Sasuke sungguh-sungguh melihat pemandangan itu?

Mata itu terlihat tanpa arah pasti...

Sasuke diam saja sungguh berkharisma. Apa itu hanya anak-anak cewek bicarakan di kampus? Daya tarik seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah saat diam pun keren dan cool? Sakura tak pernah menatap dengan benar sosok suaminya itu. Yang ia tahu, suaminya itu menyebalkan tapi juga sangat baik. Selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik dan mengajari banyak hal baru dalam hidupnya. Hanya sebatas itu. Tidak lebih dan tidak , memang kenyataannya seperti itu..

Apa saat ini waktunya ia melihat Sasuke dengan benar? Menatap suaminya dengan benar?

Jadi, bagaimana hendaknya ia menentukkan sikap untuk menilai suaminya itu?

Sakura menatap suaminya. Sasuke masih dalam posisi yang sama. Tetap menatap ke luar jendela. Duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk bersandar dan menyangga kepalnya. Sasuke memang tampan. Ya, Sakura mengakuinya. Semua yang ada di Sasuke itu tampan. Wajahnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya.. bahkan juga rahang tegasnya... Sasuke memakai kemeja lengan pendek tanpa dikancingkan dengan dalaman kaos putih polos.

Apa Sasuke selalu terlihat keren seperti ini?

Apa selama ini Sakura tak pernah menyadarinya? Tak pernah menyadari betapa mempesonanya Sasuke? Laki-laki idaman banyak wanita itu adalah suaminya...

Sakura sadar, sewaktu ia menikah dengan Sasuke banyak anak cewek se kampus yang patah hati karena akhirnya sang pangeran kampus menikah. Sakura tak begitu memikirkannya. Saat itu, ia tak tahu apa itu arti dari sebuah pernikahan. Ia hanya tahu jika pernikahannya itu adalah hasil bisnis kepentingan keluarga. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka jika hal ini akan terjadi padanya.. padanya dan pada Sasuke. Ia tahu betul, ia maupun sasuke tak menginginkan hubungan seperti itu terjadi.

Apa yang Sasuke pikirkan tentang dirinya setelah kejadian semalam?

Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di otaknya... terus dan terus saja meminta jawaban. Jika bukan karena hal semalam, mungkin saat ini ia dan Sasuke akan berdebat ria seperti biasanya. Mungkin tidak akan tercipta kecanggungan sebesar ini.. Mungkin juga ia bisa mencak-mencak tidak jelas karena gurauan dari Sasuke..

Namun... itu hanya mungkin..

Semua sudah tak lagi sama...

Semua sudah berbeda...

Di saat dua pasangan yang tak memiliki perasaan yang sama menikah saja sudah pasti mengalami banyak kesulitan. Perlu penyesuaian, perlu jaga sikap, perlu ekstra saling memahami. Apalagi sampai terjadi hubungan yang lebih jauh tanpa diinginkan.. Semua hanya karena nafsu yang menguasai. Menutup hati untuk berbicara.. Bagaimana bisa nafsu itu dengan mudah menguasai? Melupakan sejenak hati yang sudah dimiliki orang lain... Sakura tahu betul siapa pemilik hati Sasuke, yang jelas bukan dirinya dan ia justru melakukan hubungan intim dengan Sasuke karena nafsu?... Semua sudah terjadi...

Sakura memejamkan matanya... Hati Sasuke milik orang lain...

" _Aku tak menyangka jika rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan..."_

Ia lalu meneteskan air mata...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

.

.

.

 **Uchiha Mansion...**

Kepulangan Sakura dan Sasuke disambut oleh sang Ibu dan nenek. Rupanya Madara sudah berangkat ke kantor. Sasuke mendapatkan ceramah panjang karena tidak bisa menjaga Sakura dengan baik. Maklum saja, Sakura pulang dalam keadaan pincang dan memakai kursi roda. Bukan luka yang parah, Sasuke hanya tidak mau Sakura kesulitan berjalan, itu mengapa ia membelikan Sakura kursi roda.

Usai berbincang dengan Ibu Mikoto dan nenek Chiyo, Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala bridal style ke dalam kamar mereka yang ada di lantai dua. Saat Sasuke menggendongnya, mereka masih tetap saling diam. Ibu Mikoto dan nenek Chiyo hanya mengamatinya dari lantai bawah. Sebagai seorang ibu, Mikoto merasa cukup khawatir melihat ke dua anaknya. Tapi, ia memutuskan untuk melihat dulu.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke mnurunkan Sakura di ranjang, ia lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura.

"Te-terima kasih.."

"Hn."

Setelah sekian lama, hanya kata itu yang bisa terlontarkan. Itu lebih baik, Sakura merasa tidak tahan jika harus berlama-lama diam penuh kecanggungan saat bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke memakai kemeja dan dasinya. Menarik jasnya dan ia sampirkan di bahu. "Aku akan ke kantor, kau istrirahat saja!"

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia menatap sendu punggung Sasuke yang keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sungguh ingin berbicara serius dengan Sasuke saat ini. Banyak hal di otaknya yang memaksa untuk dibicarakan dengan Sasuke. Namun rupanya, Sasuke seolah bersikap menghindarinya...

"Gomen Sasuke, karena semalam kau melukai hatimu sendiri.."

.

.

 _FLASH BACK ON..._

 _Sinar matahari pagi masuk melewati celah jendela. Terasa silau meski mata masih terpejam. Memaksa untuk segera membuka mata._

 _Sakura mengucek matanya karena merasa terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mau tidak mau ia harus segara bangun. Sudah pagi. Bau embun basah terasa di hidungnya._

 _Perlahan-lahan ia mulai membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ada di depan matanya adalah sosok wajah dengan ketampanan yang mempesona. Jidat itu, mata terpejam itu, hidung mancung itu, bibir tipis itu, rambut hitam berantakkan itu... Kulit putih pucat itu terlihat sedikit memerah di ke dua merasa tidak pernah melihat wajah orang dengan jarak yang sedekat ini. Sangat dekat, hanya beberapa cm saja di depan wajahnya. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara hembusan nafas yang halus dan teratur.. Wajah laki-laki di depannya itu sungguh tampan..._

 _Are, tunggu, wajah seorang laki-laki?_

 _Di depannya adalah wajah seorang laki-laki?_

" _Sa-Sasuke?"_

 _Sakura yang kaget dan panik membuat gerakkan refleks yang membuat Sasuke ikut membuka matanya. Mereka berdua langsung membulatkan matanya. Ekspresi terkejut tergambar jelas di depan mata masing-masing..._

 _Sakura bahkan sampai berteriak cukup keras... "SA-SASUKE, AP-APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?" Sakura semakin kaget karena mendapati dirinya tanpa sehelai benangpun. Ia langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya._

 _Sasuke yang topless, tanpa atasan itu hanya bisa menutupi ke dua telinganya. Suara Sakura sungguh membuat telinganya rusak!... "SAKURA, JANGAN BERISIK!"_

 _Sakura memerah karena melihat tubuh bagian atas milik Sasuke. Ada guratan-guratan merah di sana... "Ke-kenapa kau tidak memakai baju?"_

 _Untuk pertama kalinya selama ia menikah dengan Sasuke, baru kali ini ia bangun lebih awal dari Sasuke. Dan pengalaman pertama ini sungguh... erotis..._

 _Sasuke melihat keadaan seperti yang Sakura pertanyakan. Benar, dirinya tidak memakai baju. Ia hanya memakai celana boxer saja. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura, istrinya itu duduk ala kepompong dengan selimut menutupi sampai leher. Sakura telanjang?_

 _Ah, kenapa kepalanya bisa sepusing ini? Ia harus memulai berfikir jernih. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Ia memutar memori otaknya kembali. Memutar mencari apa yang sudah terjadi... Kenapa ia bisa topless, kenapa Sakura telanjang, kenapa mereka ada di penginapan tradisional bukan di hotel..._

 _Apa yang sudah terjadi semalam..._

 _Semalam..._

 _Semalam..._

 _Sasuke ingat ia awalnya pergi ke festival musim panas, karena mendapat undangan menginap gratis dari keluarga Hyuga, ia dan teman-temannya, termasuk Sakura menginap di penginapan milik Hyuga. Setelah itu, mereka mandi di onsen privat. Lalu... Sakura terjatuh kolam air panas karena pusing, ia membantu Sakura ke kamar. Setelah itu, ia makan malam bersama Sakura. Lalu... minuman... minuman itu..._

 _Minumannya disabotase Naruto dkk..._

 _Ia dan Sakura sudah terlanjur meminumnya..._

 _Minuman itu sudah dicampur obat perangsang..._

 _Ia dan Sakura melakukan banyak hal agar efek rangsangan obat itu hilang.._

 _Namun akhirnya..._

 _Semua terjadi begitu saja..._

 _._

 _._

 _Sasuke mngacak-acak rambutnya. Menjambakknya juga.. ia kembali melirik Sakura. Istrinya itu sedang duduk dan menangis. Sasuke ingat dengan sangat jelas apa yang sudah ia lakukan semalam. Ia meminum obat perangsang itu sedikit lebih banyak dari Sakura. Saat ia sudah tak bisa menahannya, ia hanya bisa menuntaskan hsratnya pada Sakura. Ia tetap memaksa meski Sakura berusha keras menolaknya. Walau pada akhirnya, Sakura juga menyerah akan pertahanannya juga..._

" _Sakura..."_

" _Sasuke, KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL ITU PADAKU?... KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA PADAHAL AKU BERUSAHA MENOLAK? BUKANKAH KAU BILANG TAK AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU PADAKU? KENAPA KAU YANG JENIUS ITU BISA KEHILANGAN AKAL SEHATMU HANYA KARENA OBAT BODOH ITU? KENAPA SASUKE... KENAPA?" TERIAK Sakura dengan nafas yang terengah-engah._

 _Kenapa rasanya kata-kata dari Sakura membuatnya menjadi kesal?_

" _KAU FIKIR AKU INGIN MELAKUKANNYA? AKU SUDAH BERUSAHA KERAS MELAWAN EFEK OBAT ITU, SAKURA!Kau juga tahu sendiri bagaimana efek obat itu, kan? Pada akhirnya kau menerima sentuhanku.."_

 _Mereka saling memerah saat mendengar kata 'sentuhan'._

 _Benar juga, Sakura ingat, ia memang mencoba menolak Sasuke, tapi itu hanya sebentar karena setelah itu rasa panas dan penuh gairah sensual itu juga ikut menguasainya. Memakasanya untuk lanjut, lagi, dan lagi..._

" _Kau harus tanggung jawab!" kata sakura._

" _Tanggung jawab apa? Aku sudah menikahimu!"_

 _Benar lagi, Sasuke memang sudah menikahinya.. sial, apa yang harus ia katakan? Ia tidak tahu harus membalas Sasuke seperti apa. Ia kehilangan kata-kata. Habisnya, ia tak pernah menyangka jika ia akan melakukan hal seperti ini dengan Sasuke. Setahu ia, ia dan Sasuke sepakat untuk tidak melakukan hubungan ranjang layaknya pasangan suami-istri pada umumnya._

 _Setelah itu tercipta suasana diam... Sakura membelakangi Sasuke. Ia mengambil pakaiannya yang tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Dengan masih sambil duduk, iapun memakai kimononya. Setelah ia memakai kimononya, ia menyibakkan selimut yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Di bawa selimut itu, ia melihat bercak darah. Ia kembali memerah karena malu. Mungkin lebih tepannya campur aduk anatar malu dan ingin marah juga.. perasaannya menjadi sulit dijelaskan._

" _Haahh.. aku mau mandi.." Kata Sakura akhirnya. Ia lalu langsung bangun begitu saja. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit luar biasa ngilu yang membuatnya limbung karena kakinya tak bisa menopang berat badannya. Saat ia hampir terjatuh, Sasuke yang duduk tak jauh darinya menyadari, Sasuke lalu menangkap Sakura agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai kamar. Pose menangkap Sakura sangat romantis. Seperti pelukkan semalam... Membuat wajah meeka kembali memanas saja... Ieieieiie... hush.. sekarang bukan waktunya seperti itu... "Sa-sakit sekali..." Pekik Sakura pelan._

" _Seharusnya kau ingat akan luka di kakimu itu!" Kata Sasuke._

" _Go-gomen dan terima kasih..."_

" _Hn.."_

 _Kata 'hn' milik Sasuke itu membuat Sakura kembali tak memiliki kosa kata lagi untuk ia lontarkan ke Sasuke. Kata 'hn' itu seolah seperti topik yang sudah berakhir. Tak ada topik selanjutnya..._

 _Dan Lagi-lagi.. setelah itu sampai perjalanan ke rumah yang ada hanyalah diam seribu bahasa._

 _Ia hanya bisa mengamati Sasuke yang ke luar kamar mereka. Rupanya pintu sudah tidak di kunci. Ia tak tahu kapan kunci terbuka. Seseorang pasti menyelinap ke penginapan mereka untuk membuka pintu. Naruto? Mungkin dia..._

 _Saat ia akan pulang, Shikamaru datang membawa kursi roda yang Sakura ketahui itu adalah perintah dari Sasuke. Sasuke memang membantu mendorong kursi rodanya, tapi selama itu sama sekali tidak ada pembicaraan anatara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Bahkan Shikamaru saja yang biasanya membuka suara, pagi tadi hanya ikutan diam. Membuat suana canggung semakin panjang.._

 _._

 _._

 _END OF FLASH BACK..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mengingat apa yang terjadi hari ini membuat Sakura merasa hatinya begitu sakit. Ia tak tahu betul sakitnya itu darimana. Apakah karena ia melakukan hubungan intim dengan orang yang 'tidak' ia cintai atau karena ia melakukannya dengan orang yang tak mencintainya... atau mungkin justru dua-duanya...?

Semakin ia mengingatnya, semakin perih rasa di hatinya.. ia bahkan terus saja menangis di dalam kamarnya. Ia ingin bercerita banyak dan menumpahkan segala hal yang ia rasakan saat ini, tapi ia tidak bisa bercerita pada orang lain..

Ia tak bisa bercerita pada ibunya, mertuanya.. atau bahkan cerita sama Karin-sahabat dekatnya...

Ia tidak bisa menceritakan hal seperti itu pada mereka...

Tapi perasaan luka itu begitu mengganjal di dalam hatinya...

Ia sungguh tak tahan ingin membaginya...

Sasuke...

Sasuke..

Sasuke...

Nama itu yang selalu direkomendasikan otaknya.. nama itu yang terus muncul di dalam otaknya...

Apa artinya ia harus berbicara dengan Sasuke?

Tentu saja..

Ia memang harus berbicara banyak dengan Sasuke. Masalah ini bukan hal yang ringan.. jika dibiarkan terus yang ada hanya membuat luka di hati yang berkepanjangan...

Namun...

Sasuke diam saja... Sasuke seolah mendiamkannya.. atau memang Sasuke bersikap menghindarinya?

Jika itu yang terjadi... apa daya.. ia merasa jika dirinya saat ini tak bisa memaksakan kehendak keinginannya pada Sasuke...

Apa Sasuke ingin sendiri dulu?

Apa Sasuke sedang memikirkannya juga?

Sakura tidak tahu...

Pikiran suaminya itu selalu tak bisa Sakura tebak...

"Sasuke no baka.. baka.. baka..." Sakura menangis sambil memeluk lututnya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

.

.

.

 **Kantor Sasuke...**

Sasuke tetap berangkat ke kantor meski sesungguhnya hari ini adalah masih hari cutinya. Masih ada hal yang ingin ia selesaikan. Sebenarnya, ia juga sedang ingin memberi waktu Sakura untuk sendiri dulu. Setelah apa yang terjadi semalam, rasanya ia ingin meminta maaf pada Sakura. Hanya saja ia belum bisa menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk meminta maaf dengan benar.

Biasanya ia akan meminta saran kepada Shikamaru, tapi tidak jadi. Jika itu urusan bisnis, maka akan mudah, tapi untuk masalah rumah tangganya rasanya kurang pas saja jika ia bertanya pada Shikamaru.

Sial..

Ia bahkan tak bisa melupakan wajah menggoda Sakura tadi malam...

Wajah dimana tergambar jelas hasrat yang membuncah.. nafsu yang menguasai.. wajah penuh tuntutan kenikmatan... Sakura terlihat begitu manis... begitu cantik.. begitu menggoda...

Rambut berantakkan Sakura.. wajah memerah sakura.. keringat hangat Sakura... bau tubuh Sakura... Arrghhh.. sungguh, ia tak ingin lagi merasakan sensasi aneh itu.. Itu membuatnya gila!

Rupanya di kantorpun tak bisa membuat pikirannya jauh lebih baik... ia justru semakin ingat akan Sakura.. akan kisah semalam... akan sensai itu.. akan wajah menggoda itu.. kehangatan itu... sentuhan itu...

Siiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllll,,,, lagi-lagi muncul...

Ia harus kembali ke keadaan normal seperti semestinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Kerjaannya di kantor sangat menumpuk. Banyak file yang harus ia periksa dan tanda tangani. Belum lagi ia juga harus memikirkan skripsi kuliahnya.

Di saat ia berusaha konsentrasi, sedikit saja ia mengingat nama Sakura, kejadian semalam langsung menyelimuti seluruh kapasitas ingatannya... Ingin menyingkirkannya, tapi ingatan kisah itu terlalu fresh, menempel erat layaknya getah nangka.

.

.

Sasuke membuka map yang berisi proposal kerja sama dengan Sabaku Azuma. Proposal ini adalah lanjutan dari kerja sama sebelumnya yang telah sukses. Pembangunan pusat pembelanjaan modern di daerah Akihabara.

Sasuke membacanya dengan teliti setiap rincian data di dalam proposal itu. Mulai dari jenis retail yang akan berkontribusi dalam pusat pembelanjaan itu sampai dengan media pengiklanannya. Yang membuat Sasuke memincingkan mata saat ia melihat nama Yamanaka Ino sebagai model iklan dalam promosi pusat pembelanjaan itu.

"Sabaku-san merekomendasikannya rupanya.. Jika ini murni masalah bisnis, kurasa aku memang harus profesional..." Sasuke lalu menandatangi proposal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

.

.

.

 **Malam hari.. pukul 08.00 malam...**

"Sasuke..." Panggil Mikoto.

"Ibu? Ada apa?" sasuke melonggarkan acak dasinya..

"Sakura melewatkan makan siang dan makan malam.."

Sasuke manaikan sebelah alisnya... "Kenapa?"

"Dia bilang sedang tak nafsu makan.. Ibu sudah berusaha membujukknya, tapi dia tetap tidak mau... Wajahnya pucat sekali, matanya sembab. Sepertinya ia menangis seharian ini. Ketika ibu bertanya, katanya tidak ada yang terjadi... Kalian tidak bertengkar, kan?" Mikoto terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Tidak. Kami tidak bertengkar... Ibu, aku akan ke kamar menemuinya.."

"Bicara baik-baik dengannya, Sasuke..."

"Hn.."

Sasuke menuju kamar dengan membawa sepiring makanan untuk Sakura. Ia mengetuk pintu pelan, tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura, karena tidak di kunci, ia langsung masuk saja. Sasuke melihat Sakura duduk dengan menekuk lututnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di lutut itu. Ia menghel nafas panjang, ia kembali berjalan mendekati Sakura. Ia meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa di meja dekat tempat tidur.

Sakura menyadari kedatangan sasuke, perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya. Sosok yang ingin sekali ia temui dan ajak bicara itu sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sasuke... Kau datang?" Katanya pelan..

"Hn.."

"Kukira kau tak akan pernah menemuiku lagi.. hiks..."

Sakura menangis. Sasuke tak menyangka jika Sakura akan menangis seperti ini. Tidak akan menemui Sakura lagi? Kenapa Sakura bisa memiliki pemikiran seperti itu? Harusnya ia yang melontarkan kata-kata itu pada Sakura, setelah ia melakukan hal yang membuat Sakura kesulitan... Tidak tahu apa, saat ini ia hanya bisa memeluk Sakura. Menenangkan istrinya itu dalam pelukkannya.

Membiarkan pelukkan itu sebagai bahasa tubuh untuk menenangkan perasaan masing-masing..

Sasuke melepas pelukkannya..."Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Sakura! Maaf membuatmu seperti ini..." Ia membantu mengusap air mata Sakura. Ia tak ingin membuat seorang wanita, namun nyatanya ia melakukannya dengan mudahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia membuat seorang wanita menangis sampai sesegukkan seperti ini. Ia juga bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura yang menghangat. Ia yakin, Sakura pasti mikir berat.

"Maaf Sasuke... Maaf soal semalam. Aku.. aku.."

"Yang harusnya meminta maaf itu aku, Sakura.. Gomen, membuatmu merasakan semua itu. Mungkin kau menginginkan malam pertamamu dengan indah, maaf aku justru membuatnya seperti mimpi buruk padamu..."

Sasuke memikirkan perasaannya. Sakura merasa seperti ada terpaan angin yang sejuk menyapa hatinya... "Aku tidak yakin akan ada tidaknya kisah romantis dalam hubungan kita, yang aku tahu... kita sama-sama terluka.." Sakura meyakini jika hati Sasuke itu milik Ino.

Melakukan hubungan intim hanya karena nafsu bukan atas dasar cinta... menyakitkan.. "Aku tidak ingin menciptakan kecanggungan di antara kita, Sakura. Jadi, meski akan sulit, cobalah untuk menerima apa yang sudah terjadi. Jujur saja, tidak mungkin bagiku mengembalikannya seperti semula."

Sakura mengangguk.. Benar, semua sudah terjadi dan tak mungkin bisa kembali. Tidak mungkin ia kembali 'perawan' lagi, kan?..."Kupikir, aku tidak akan bisa berbicara seperti ini lagi denganmu..."

"Sudah aku bilang tidak apa-apa.. Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, Sakura... **aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan sebuah pernikahan.**.. Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakkan.!"

"Benarkah aku boleh mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan?"

"Hn."

"Jawab yang jelas, Sasuke.."

"Iya, boleh.."

"..." Sakura berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu.

Sasuke manatap Sakura... "Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sakura.."

"Nee Sasuke... Etto.."

Sasuke menunggu Sakura... "..."

"Ano..."

"?"

"Itu..."

"hm?"

"Itu.."

"Itu?"

"Aku.."

"Katakan saja, Sakura!"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya. Katakan yang keras jika kau tak percaya.."

Sasuke mengijinkannya... "SASUKE, SELANGKANGKU SAKIT SEKALI!" Kata Sakura dengan sangat kerasnya.

"HA?HAAHH?" Sasuke menutup mulut Sakura dengan tangannya.. "Kecilkan suaramu, baka! Bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengarnya?"

"Bwaahhh..." Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari mulutnya. "Kau ingin membunuhku ya?... Kau yang menyuruh berkata dengan keras!"

"Tapi juga tidak perlu sekeras itu, Sakura!"

"Tapi rasanya memang sangat sakit, lebih sakit dari kesleoku! Buat jalan sakit, buat bergerak juga sakit! Badanku juga sakit semua, ngilu.. Lihat..." Sakura menunjukkan lehernya lalu sedikit membuka bahunya... "Merah-merah semua! Kau apakan semalam, Sasuke? Sampai bisa seperti ini? Rasanya perih bekasnya! Mana sangat banyak lagi.. Belum lagi di bagian tubuh lain.. Kau mengerikan, sasuke!"

Sasuke ingin tertawa. Sakura sangat polos untuk masalah seperti ini. Tapi ia senang, berarti ia adalah laki-laki pertama yang memiliki Sakura... "Aku tidak harus menjelaskannya, kan? Kau bahkan menikmatinya... Kau sampai mengeluarkan suara aneh.."

Sakura memerah... "Suaraku tidak aneh!"

"Suaramu juga terdengar menyeramkan, Sakura.."

"Kau yang membuatku mengeluarkan suara seperti itu!" Sakura memukul-mukul Sasuke.. Sasuke terkikik.. Meski saat ini arah pembicaraannya lebih dewasa, tapi setidaknya tidak ada kecanggungan antara ia dan Sakura.

Sakura terus memukul-mukulnya, ia menghindar dan tak sengaja Sakura memukul punggungnya agak keras.

"Akh, sakit, Sakura! Jangan di situ!"

Sakura terlihat khawatir dan mengecek apa yang terjadi pada punggung Sasuke. Ia menyuruh Sasuke membelakanginya. Ia lalu menyibakkan kemeja kerja Sasuke. Di sana ia lihat ada luka memerah panjang cukup banyak... "I-ini luka cakar?" Gumamnya.

"Semalam kau mencakarku."

"Sa-sampai seperti ini?"

"seperti yang kau lihat.."

"Gomen.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Masih lebih baik dari sakitmu, kan? Anggap saja kita imbang.."

"Aku akan mengobatimu setelah kau mandi.."

"Baiklah.. kau makanlah, aku sudah membawakanmu makanan!"

Sakura mengangguk. Saat sasuke ingin beranjak mandi, sakura menahan tangan sasuke.. "Sasuke, tunggu!"

"Ada apa lagi? Kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Ano.. maaf soal itu.."

"Soal apa?"

"Maaf sudah mengatai itu..." Sakura menunduk malu... " 'mammoth'"

"Hn." Kata Sasuke singkat. Sungguh ia ingin meloncat saat ia kembali mendengar kata itu. Tapi ia kembali mengcoolkan diri agar tak tercipta kecanggungan lagi. Ia memang pandai menguasai dirinya. Tapi mammoth itu sungguh ... ahhh... kenpa harus mammoth?.. terlalu.

.\\.

.

.

" _Oh, jadi karena itu.. syukurlah bukan masalah serius.. Aku sempat menolak rencana ayah mertua. Masalah seperti itu adalah urusan masing-masing dari mereka. Bukan urusan orang tua untuk ikut campur terlalu dalam... Tapi, mereka sudah tidak apa-apa, aku lega.. Kerja bagus sasuke, Sakura... Ibu selalu mendoakan yang terbaik utnuk kalian berdua.."_ Batin Mikoto mencuri dengar dari depan kamar Sakura dan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

.

.

.

 **The next day...**

Gaara menjemput ibunya di bandara. Ibunya baru saja mengadakan launching produk kosmetik baru di swiss. Ia membawakan sebuket bunga seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ibunya terlihat sangat senang akan pemberian bunga dari anaknya.

Mereka memesan kopi di kedai kopi yang ada di bandara..

"Senyumu palsu, sayang.." Kata Kurenai. "

Kenapa naluri ibunya itu luar biasa... "Ibu..."

"Baru pertama kalinya kau terlihat seperti ini. Ada hal buruk terjadi padamu?"

Ya, rasanya semua yang buruk selalu terjadi padanya, dan kemarin adalah yang terburuk.. "Ibu.. Kenapa semua selalu sangat sulit untukku? Kenapa, ibu? Kenapa semua yang awalnya menjadi milikku terasa menjauh?"

"Saat ini, keburuntungan memang belum di pihak kita, sayang.. Tapi ibu tidak akan menyerah untuk memberikan kebahagiaan yang mereka renggut darimu..."

"Ibu, aku tidak setuju dengan rencana ibu.. Aku tak peduli dengan semua itu.. Aku masih bisa tersenyum bersama ibu saja aku sudah bersyukur... Aku hanya tidak bisa jika itu Sakura..."

Gaara memang tidak banyak menuntut darinya..."Lupakan gadis itu! Dia istri saudaramu sendiri!"

"Aku tidak bisa melupakannya, ibu.. dia cinta pertamaku."

"Dia bukan dari kalangan atas, gaara!"

"kenapa status begitu dipermasalahkan dalam keluarga ini? Uchiha.. Sabaku... semua mempermasalahkan status.. Bukankah ibu awalnya juga bukan berasal dari kalangan seperti mereka? Kenapa Sakura tidak bisa, Ibu?"

"Gaara, gadis itu sudah menikah!"

"lalu kenapa? Sasuke tidak mencintainya! Sakura hanya terpaksa menjalani pernikahannya! Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkannya!..."

Kurenai terperangah.. Ia tahu jika sasuke dan Sakura menikah karena dijodohkan. Ia juga tahu anaknya pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura di SMA dulu. Ia bahkan juga tahu jika Yamanaka Ino, model kosmetiknya sering curi pandang dengan Sasuke, begipula dengan sasuke...

"Dirimu yang sekarang tidak akan bisa mendapatkan gadis itu... Kau terlalu baik, sayang.."

"Ibu, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk ibu, tapi kumohon.. kembalikkan sakura padaku.." Keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan Sakura melebih apapun. Ia bahkan bisa meninggalkan prinsipnya demi Sakura. Ia sangat mencintai Sakura.

"Gaara..."

"Jadikan aku raja agar aku bisa memilikinya lagi, Ibu.."

Ibunya lalu memeluk Gaara. Ia lantas tersenyum penuh arti.. Cinta yang begitu besar rupanya bisa mengubah anaknya menjadi seperti ini. Memang, sudah lama ia dan anaknya menderita. Hidup seperti orang asing padahal gaara itu adalah keturunan Uchiha. Anak kandung dari Uchiha fuugaku. Anak yang tak diakui oleh Madara.

Setelah hidupnya dihancurkan oleh madara, ia mengalami masa sangat sulit dalam membesarkan gaara. Semua terasa semakin sulit saat kemudian Fugaku meninggal. Awalnya ia memang tak ada niat akan kekayaan Uchiha seperti yang Madara tuduhkan. Ia hanya ingin hidup bahagia dengan laki-laki yang dicintainya, Fugaku. Namun halangan terlalu sulit ia lewati sampai akhirny ia menyerah akan perjuangannya mendapatkan hak aku atas anaknya sebagai keturunan Uchiha.

Tuhan menjawab do'anya.. Menginjak hampir 10 tahun kemudian, ada seorang laki-laki yang ikhlas menerimanya dan Gaara. Sabaku Azuma. Laki-laki kaya yang baik hati. Sejak saat itu, ia bersama keluarga barunya, Sabaku, menata kembali hidupnya yang sempat hancur itu. Sampai sekarang, ia bisa berdiri kuat di atas kakinya sendiri. Saat ini, ia sudah berani menantang keluarga Uchiha. Luka di masa lalu haruslah terbalas...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

.

.

.

'GAARA, CUCU UCHIHA YANG HILANG DITEMUKAN'

'CUCU PERTAMA KELUARGA UCHIHA DIPERKENALKAN'

'GAARA: KELUARGA UCHIHA MENIRIMAKU DENGAN BAIK'

'AHLI WARIS: GAARA SAINGAN SASUKE?'

Headline news berita bertebaran. Berita tentang diakuinya Gaara sebagai bagian dari keluarga Uchihapun di umumkan di dalam peresmian rumah sakit yang dirancang khusus oleh sasuke. Banyak wartawan yang datang meliput sehingga berita itu menjadi viral di media.

Sasuke terlihat sangat bahagia saat ia akhirnya bisa memperkenalkan Gaara sebagai 'kakaknya' di hadapan semua orang. Hal yang sangat Sasuke impikan sejak dulu terjadi. Sementara Sakura menatap bahagia kedua laki-laki yang saling berpelukkan itu. Sasuke dan Gaara. Suami dan mantan kekasihnya. Suami dan kakak iparnya.

Mulai saat ini, gaara adalah kakak Sasuke berarti dia menjadi kakak iparnya. Kisahnya dengan Gaara sudah lama berlalu. Ia mengakhirinya dengan damai. Setahu sakura, Gaara juga tak mempermasalahkan pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Sakura merasa jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

Semoga saja...

"kakek, terima kasih sudah mewujudkan keinginanku.." Kata Sasuke.

Kakek Madara tersenyum... "Tentu saja, kakek akan selalu menuruti aturan permainan yang kita buat, sasuke.. Kau bersedia menikahi sakura, maka aku akan memasukkan Gaara dalam kartu keluarga kita.."

"Kuharap kakek tidak bermain curang.."

"Kalau kau curiga, sebaiknya jangan kau tunjukkan, Sasuke. Kau masih baru dalam dunia seperti ini! Awasi saja langkahmu selanjutnya. Setiap keputusan yang kau ambil akan mempengaruhi keputusan selanjutnya.. Jangan mudah terbuai dengan apa yang sudah kau dapatkan saat ini.. Permainan kita belum usai, ini masih awal mulanya. Perhatikan musuhmu! Mungkin saja bukan hanya kakek..." Sang kakek menasihati.

Sasuke memikirkan nasihat dari kakeknya itu. Kakeknya adalah musuh sekaligus panutannya... "Aku mengerti, kek.. Arigato gozaimasu..."

" _Anak ini memang terlihat kuat, tapi sejujurnya dia bukan apa-apa. Dia terlalu polos dalam hal seperti ini. Keinginannya terpenuhi saja sudah membuatnya hampir melupakan kewaspadaanya. Tenang saja, Sasuke. Jika kau tidak bisa memenangkannya, biarkan kakek yang bermain.. Kakek pasti akan mendapatkan pujian darimu suatu hari nanti..."_ Batin Madara.

.

.

.

.

Kurenai duduk di kursi balkon sambil menatap keluar pemandangan dari lantai 3 rumah sakit baru yang Sasuke bangun sebagai hadiah untuk gaara. Pemandangannya cukup indah. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahnya...

"Sasuke, pion yang tak disangka-sangka.. Dia mengajukkan permintaan seperti itu demi Gaara. Hmm, Tuhan membukakan jalan menjadi lebih mudah. Kuharap, suatu hari kau tak akan menyesal karena hal ini, sasu-chan..." gumam kurenai senang.

.

.

.

" _Setelah ini, semua akan lebih mudah... Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke terlalu jauh menyakiti perasaanmu, sakura.. Aku akan menjadi monster sekalipun jika perlu. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu... Sasuke tidak mencintaimu.. Dia hanya melihat Ino.. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu berada di tempat yang salah..."_ Batin gaara. Ia melirik Sakura yang sedang bercengkrama dengan palayan pribadinya, temari.

.

.

.

"Sabaku-san (sebutan Ino untuk Kurenai) mengatakan padaku jika aku ini memiliki segalanya, bukan tidak mungkin aku akan mendapatkan segala sesuatu yang aku inginkan meskipun itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain sekalipun. Sasuke saat ini menjadi milik Sakura, tapi aku akan merebutnya kembali karena Sasuke itu hanya melihatku dan akan selalu seperti itu... Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini, aku akan masuk dalam permainan. Bukan sebagai pion, tapi sebagai pemain!" Kata Ino usai pemotretan majalah Konoha fashion.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue...**

 **Rampung...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nee, aku kehabisan ide.. tidak tahu mau kemana lagi.. huhu... mentok nih.. malam mingguku sepi tanpanya... siapa? Emang punya gitu gebetan? Yaelah.. Akashi.. Akashi itu loh... hahahahha...**

 **Lupakan...**

 **BTW, buatnya malam minggu, tapi ngepostnya selasa... hahahahha...**

 **.**

 **Oh ya, maaf banyak typo...**

 **.**

 **Selanjutnya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi...**

 **.**

 **Jaa na...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shankyu udah mampir... aku tuh PUTRI PANTAI SELATAN! Makane le ngomong nganggo boso Jowo. Identitas og.. hahha.. aku juga isa ngapak koh, sithik-sithik. Ya walau nyong dudu jawa Ngapak, aku mepet Jogja.. hehehhehe... salam kenal yo...**

 **Rapung maksude tuh rampung per chapter.. udah diwarning ALUR SINETRON toh? Ini akan sangat bertele-tele... hahhaha..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh iya, kalau aku diminta update Sakura's Love story duluan dan abaikan yang lain, aku jadi merasa bersalah sama para pembaca setia Like A Fool yang rajin banget PM aku.. Jadi aku akan bersikap adil dengan update bersamaan.. hahahahahha... Ide nulis itu tidak muncul setiap saat. Tapi tergantung pada mood. Bisa jadi seminggu dapet, tapi kadang sebulan menjadi malas juga bisa.. nah loh.. mood-mood-tan pokoknya... Tapi diusahain rutin kok.. hehehe...**

 **.**

 **Nah ini buat 'RA' yang nanya FF yang lain**

 **LIKE A FOOL kisah yang bakal bikin kamu kesal sendiri. Baper dan menyalahkan authornya. Hahahahahha.. Rated M! Hanya untuk dewasa!**

 **YOUNG, WILD, AND SEXY sinetron gaje dan alay gak ketulungan lebaynya. Ini juga rated M! Tapi tenang, semua disensor.. hahahah..**

 **Kalo gak ketemu di google search, klik aja 'my story' di deket akunku, SATA ERIZAWA...**

 **BTW, permintaan apa ya? Hehehhe... gomen, aku kagak tahu..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosano Akiko itu yang dari Bungou Stray Dog bukan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Iya, scene yang minta dijadiin raja itu dari Princess Hours.. hahhaa.. habis awalnya kupikir akan pakai Gaara yang kasihan ma masa lalu ibunya yang selalu disakiti Madara-jiichan. Tapi, aku baca ulang chapter depan, Gaara itu tidak mendukung, ya udah, makanya aku bikin dia belum bisa melupakan Sakura. Gaara itu cinta tulus ma Sakura, sejak awal dia juga sering membantu Sakura, makanya dia merasa tidak ikhlas jika Sakura disakiti. Menurut Gaara, Sasuke itu tidak cinta ma Sakura. Gaara merasa tahu betul akan sifat Sasuke. Gaara tahu jika Sasuke itu sebelum menikah dengan Sakura, Sasuke hanya melihat Ino... Jika dugaan Gaara benar, maka ia akan melakukan rencananya demi menyelamatkan Sakura.. mantannya yang masih ia cintai...**

 **Sungguh, aku ingin memelukmu Gaara.. kenapa kau baik sekali? Kapan aku dapat bebeb seperti dirimu? Bebebku sendiri kagak peduli. Butuh waktu sejenak di malam minggu saja, tidak digubris... Oh inikah rasanya LDR-an.. jadinya aku selingkuh ma Akashi... wkwkwkw... opo sih? Lah.. jannn... curhat...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dozo minna..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Uzumaki Karin, Ino Yamanaka, Shimura Sai, Namikaze Naruto, Madara Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya Cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC,**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

.

.

.

.

Rapat tentang promosi pusat pembelanjaan modern di kawasan Akihabara baru saja selesai. Rapat berjalan cukup pelik. Namun dapat selesai dengan baik. Kesepakatan juga sudah disetujui. Sabaku no Azuma, pemilik Sabaku Corp melanjutkan pembicaraan lebih lanjut dengan kakek Madara di ruangan kakek Madara setelah rapat usai. Para staff lain juga mulai keluar dari ruangan rapat itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Ino berdua. Sasuke membenahi beberapa data yang ada laptopnya. Dari beberapa data hasil rapat tadi ada data yang perlu ia tinjau kembali. Sementara itu, Ino mengamati Sasuke yang tengah kelihat sibuk itu.

Ino menatap Sasuke cukup lama. Sasuke sangat fokus akan laptopnya seperti melupakan kehadirannya di ruangan rapat itu. Sejak awal masuk ruangan, yang Sasuke ucapkan hanyalah saapaan ringan yang normal layaknya orang menyapa. Sopan dan wajar. Ya, memang apa yang ia harapkan? Ini kantor, ini soal kerjaan, ini adalah sikap profesionalitas semata...

Laki-laki yang dulu selalu mengikutinya, selalu ada untuknya kini teleh menjauhinya. Meski terakhir kali Sasuke masih menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya, tapi sekarang memang sudah berbeda. Ino bahkan benci mengakuinya. Kenapa Sasuke bisa menjauhinya?

Ino tidak pernah menyangka jika tolakkan ajakkan menikah Sasuke akan membawanya ke dalam situasi yang rumit seperti ini. Sasuke berubah banyak terhadapnya.

"Sepertinya kau sibuk sekali... Ingin ku bantu?" tanya Ino. Ia tidak ingin seperti ini terus..

Sasuke menoleh.. "Rapat sudah usai, kau tidak ada jadwal lagi?" Di mata Sasuke, Ino memang selalu nampak cantik. Ia tahu itu, tapi ia menyukai Ino yang polos tanpa make up seperti saat SMP dulu.

"Aku minta cuti hari ini. Aku ingin ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kesehatanku."

"Kau sakit?" Nada khawatir Sasuke terdengar.

Ino tersenyum dalam hati. Ino tahu jika Sasuke memang masih menghawatirkannya. Itu artinya Sasuke masih peduli... "Setelah pulang dari Okinawa, aku jadi mudah sakit. Mungkin karena kelelahan.."

"Sebaiknya kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Sebentar lagi syuting iklan promosi.."

"Hai, hai.. aku pasti akan sehat saat hari itu tiba. Permintaan Sasuke mana bisa aku tolak, kan?" Ino tersenyum manis. Meneduhkan.

" _Kau pernah menolak permintaanku dulu..."_ Batin Sasuke.. Jika ingat hari itu, rasanya ada yang mendidih di hatinya... "Terima kasih..." Lanjutnya.

Setelah sasuke menyelesaikan pemeriksaan di data rapat di laptopnya, ia berakhir dengan makan bersama dengan Ino di kantin kantor. Selama berada di kantor, terdengar bisik-bisik tetangga yang mengatakan jika Sasuke jauh lebih cocok dengan Ino. Ino jauh lebih cantik dari Sakura, seorang model, dan lebih dari itu, Ino adalah putri tungggal pemilik Hotel Yamanaka yang terkenal di Asia.

Ino hanya tersenyum senang di dalam hatinya. Ia yakin Sasuke juga mendengarnya. Ino tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke fikirkan saat itu, tapi yang jelas Sasuke menyuruh para penggosip itu untuk fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

" _Jika urusan menyembunyikan sesuatu, kau memang ahlinya, sasuke-kun..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Sakura's Love Story...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara sedang mengerjakan skripsinya di taman belakang kediaman Uchiha. Kediaman Uchiha? Ya.. setelah berhasil di kenalkan ke publik sebagai cucu pertama keluarga Uchiha, Gaara diminta langsung oleh sang kakek untuk tinggal di mansion Uchiha. Dia bahkan kini menyandang nama Uchiha sebagai marganya. Uchiha Gaara. Jujur saja, Gaara merasa sangat senang karena akhirnya seteah sekian lama menunggu, penantiannyapun terbalas manis. Kakeknya mengakuinya sebagai cucu. Meski Gaara tidak tahu apa sang kakek tulus atau tidak akan pengangkatannya sebagai bagian dari keluarga Uchiha, tapi setidaknya sang kakek mau berbicara lebih lama dari biasanya itu sudah membuatsanya sangat bahagia.

Gaara bukan pihak yang perlu disalahkan atas masa lalu antara kakek Madara, fugaku, Kurenai, dan Mikoto. Gaara hanyalah korban dari masa lalu itu dan mungkin juga Sasuke. Mereka berdua harus menanggung banyak hal. Padahal Gaara dan sasuke sangat dekat, mereka bersikap seperti layaknya saudara sedarah dari ayah Fugaku tanpa merasa jika ibu mereka memiliki hubungan yang kurang baik. Ini bukan berarti mereka berdua tidak peduli dengan masalah sang ibu mereka, mereka hanya ingin kebahagiaan bersama. Salahkah jika sebagai seorang anak meminta hal sepele seperti itu?

Itu memang sepele, tapi prosesnya tidak akan sesepele itu...

/

Mikoto menghampiri Gaara dengan membawa makanan ringan buatannya dan jus jeruk. Ia tersenyum melihat 'anaknya' itu. Terlihat serius, sangat mirip dengan Fugaku. Melihat sikap dan sifat Fugaku menurun pada Gaara dan Sasuke membuatnya seakan bernostalgia. Ia memang memiliki masalah dengan kurenai, tapi ia sangat menyayangi gaara layaknya anaknya sendiri. Ia bahagia saat mendengar mertuanya, kakek Madara bersedia mengakui keberadaan Gaara. Hatinya menjadi sangat lega. Rasanya seperti separuh dari Fugaku kembali ke mansion ini, mansion Uchiha.

"Ibu mikoto, kenapa repot-repot?" gaara menghentikan acara ketik mengetiknya...

Mikoto tersenyum... "Melakukan hal wajar kepada anaknya seperti ini bukan hal yang merepotkan, Gaara-kun..."

Gaara senang. Mikoto adalah sosok ibu yang sangat baik. Ia memang tak ingin mendukung keputusan sang ibu untuk balas dendam, tapi ia ingin menyelamatkan Sakura dengan meminta bantuan sang ibu. Ia merasa jika saat ini, hal seperti itu tidak mungkin bisa ia lakukan sendiri... "Arigataou gozaimasu, Mikoto-kaasan..."

"Ibu sangat senang akhirnya ibu bisa menyandingmu di rumah ini. Gaara-kun masih menyukai pie apel kan? Ibu sudah beberapa kali mencoba resep baru, akhirnya ibu bisa mendapatkan rasa yang sempurna. Cobalah..." Mikoto mencoba menyuapi Gaara.. "Buka mulutmu.. aaaa..."

"Ibu, aku sudah dewasa!" Wajah Gaara merona.

"Aiishh, kau mirip sekali dengan Sasuke... Kasihani ibu, Ibu mencurahkan kasih sayang ke dalam pie apel ini..." Mikoto cemburut..

Mikoto memang sangat berbeda dengan ibunya. Mikoto jauh lebih ekspresif.. Ia hanya menghela nafas... Ia akhirnya membuka mulut dan menikmati pie apel buatan Mikoto... "Oishii.."

"Tuhh kan enak... yokatta.,.." Mikoto terlihat sangat senang..

"Ibu.."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih.."

"Sama-sama..."

" _Maaf ibu, aku juga sangat menyayangimu.. aku tahu apa yng akan aku lakukan nanti adalah hal yang tidak benar, tapi ini perlu ku lakukan demi Sakura... maaf.. maafkan aku ibu... Untuk kali ini, aku tidak bisa menyerah soal Sakura..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Sakura's Love Story...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin datang berkunjung ke mansion Uchiha. Ia langsung di ajak sakura ngobrol di kamar. Sakura mencak-mencak kesal karena semenjak pulang dari Okinawa, karin tidak pernah sekalipun menghubunginya. Begitu juga denga Hinata. Ya memang ia sudah kehilangan Hp, tapi setidaknya Karin lebih datang berkunjung untuk menemuinya. Ia butuh penjelasan soal sabotase minuman obat sialan itu...

"Sudah aku bilang kan, bagaimana caraku mengirimmu pesan singkat, telpon, dan juga e-mail kalau Hp saja kau tidak punya? Tidak mungkin aku menelpon Sasuke, kan? Nomornya saja tidak punya... Dan lagi, aku kan sudah meminta maaf soal minuman itu, aku dan Hinata diberi tahu saat Naruto sudah menaruh obat itu ke dalam minuman kalian dan menyajikannya untuk kalian... Rencana itu bukan bagian dari kami, Jidat!" Jadi Karin mencoba ngeles untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan Hinata. Padahal mereka jelas-jelas terlibat dalam sabotase minuman itu...

"Mooo..."

"Apa terjadi hal yang baik, hm?" Goda Karin. Kedatangannya memang hanya ingin menggoda sahabatnya itu.

Sakura memerah padam. Terjadi hal menarik itu... ahhh... "..."

"Apa sikap diammu itu jawabannya? Jadi... bagaimana rasanya?"

"Ra-rasanya apanya? Jangan yang aneh-aneh, bebek!"

"Nah loh, mukamu memerah. Hahahha.. Sasuke pasti hebat banget..."

"Ya-yang benar saja, moo Karin-bebek panggang! Berhenti menggoda..!"

"Ayolah, sedikit saja. Ne?"

"..."

"Ayolah Jidat, cerita... Share ke aku. Aku kan ingin belajar dari sahabatku tercinta! Hahhahaa..."

"Belajar? Cih, kau ini. Menikahlah jika kau ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya!"

"Pacar saja tidak punya, bagaimana aku harus menikah? Jiiaah, bukannya jaman sekarang banyak yang sudah kayak gitu sebelum menikah ya?"

"Kau ini, hal seperti itu tidak patut dicontoh! Lakukan jika kau sudah dewasa dan menikah!Kalau kau sampai melakukannya sebelum kau menikah, aku tidak akan mau menjadi sahabatmu lagi! Jangan aneh-aneh, Karin! Kau tahu, selain itu, rasanya juga sangat sakit! Lebih baik kau tak usah melakukannya!" Opppss... Sakura keceplosan. Sakura menutup mulutnya.

"Hoo.. hoo... hoo... Begitukah? Sesakit apa memangnya, ne Sakura-chwann?" Karin menyeringai.

Sahabatnya ini memang ratu kepo... "AAAARRGGGHHH, baiklah aku akan menceritakannya! Jadi sakitnya itu sangat-sangat sakit, apa lagi waktu pertamanya. Benar-benar sangat sakit! Sangat perih... Aku saja sampai menangis..." Sakura mencoba mengingatnya. Sungguh, ia sungguh-sungguh berteriak dan menangis saat itu. Sakit dan sangat perih.

"Tapi aku pernah dengar, katanya setelah itu rasanya sangat... enak..."

Sakura kembali merona. Ia dan Sasuke mendapatkan momen bagus setelah itu sampai semua nafsu birahi mereka tersalurkan dengan sangat baik.. Sampai efek samping dari obat perangsang itu hilang tak berbekas... "Sama saja, saat bangun di pagi harinya, badan semua rasanya sangat pegal, ngilu di sekujur tubuh. Sudah gitu, aku juga kesulitan berjalan kaki..."

"Sasuke benar-benar memakanmu semalamannya ya.. hebat sekali dia bisa membuat Sakuraku yang super ceria dan banyak energi ini sampai kecapekkan.. Ckckc... obat dari Naruto dkk memang mantap... Selama Jidat, akhirnya kau melepas 'keperawananmu' pada suamimu..."

"Ciih... Tapi semua menjadi terasa berat untukku, Karin..." Sakura memandang plapon kamarnya. Tatapan mata Sasuke saat itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Ia ingat dengan jelas bagaiman tatapan Sasuke saat mencoba menyatukan diri dengannya. Tatapannya terlihat sendu... Membuat rasa mengganjal di hatinya.. Meski sudah menghilangkan rasa canggung dengan Sasuke, tapi rasa mengganjal itu tetap masih ada.

"Kenapa lagi? Merasa jahat karena sudah merebut Sasuke dari orang yang Sasuke sukai?" Sakura mengangguk... "Itu terus yang kau pikirkan, Sakura? Sudah aku bilang, kau itu sedang beruntung. Lagi pula Sasuke menerimamu. Dia bersikap baik padamu, dia bahkan terlihat fine-fine saja setelah kalian melakukan seks.. jika kau tetap begini, hubunganmu dengan Sasuke tidak akan berkembang! Bagimana kalau kau hamil nanti? Kau masih akan sungkan dengan Sasuke yang menghamilimu?"

"He-heii... HAMIL? YANG BENAR SAJA! BARU PERTAMA JUGA! Tidak mungkin terjadi!" ... hamil? Ayolah, Sakura bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan hal sejauh ini.

"Di dunia ini, apapun bisa terjadi kalau Tuhan sudah berkehendak!"

"Itu sih..."

Karin ingin memastikan apa yang selalu ia ingin tanyakan kepada Sakura. Ia perlu jawaban atas semua yang ada di benaknya.."Ne Sakura..."

"Hm?"

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan dari hubunganmu dengan Sasuke setelah ini semua terjadi? Jangan jawab karena bisnis! Jawablah pakai hatimu!"

"Pakai hatiku?" Sakura sejenak berfikir. Pakai hati?

"Ya, pakai hatimu! Tanyakan hatimu, apa yang kau inginkan dari pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke..."

Apa yang ia harapkan dari pernikahannya dengan Sasuke? ... Uang? Bukankah ia sudah mendapatkannya?... Benda berharga? Logam mulia? Ya, itu juga sudah ia dapatkan. Cincin berlian. Kalung berlian. Smartphone—walau sudah hilang... anak? Hei, itu bukan saatnya kan? Tapi Anak kan bisa ada karena Sasuke sudah.. itu... ? Apa suatu saat Sasuke dan ia akan melakukannya lagi? Saat itu tiba, bagaimana ia harus bersikap? Ya, maksudnya mungkin saja Sasuke memintanya melakukan hal itu lagi? Bukan maksudnya juga ia merasa ingin lagi. Ano.. itu.. bagaimana... Sakura mulai kebingungan sendiri. Memang apa yang sebenarnya hatinya inginkan? Semua sudah ia dapatkan, kan? Bukankah awalnya ia memang hanya butuh uang untuk bayar hutang?

"Sakura?" Karin mencoba menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"..." Sakura menoleh ke Karin.

"Kau belum tahu apa yang hatimu inginkan?" Sakura menggeleng... "Astaga! Nyonya Uchiha!... Ini sudah setengah tahun kau tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke, seatap dan seranjang juga! Setidaknya benih cinta pasti tumbuh di antara kalian!" Kenapa rasanya Karin ingin sekali kesal. Kesal yang tidak jelas ini membuatnya ingin melampiaskannya pada Sakura. Ayolah, ia merasa senang karena Sakura bisa menikah dengan Sasuke yang memiliki latar keluarga sempurna. Sakura tidak perlu lagi kerja sambilan demi mendapatkan uang tambahan. Tapi, jika hubungan pernikahannya Cuma jalan di tempat, rasanya jadi greget sendiri.

"Cinta? Hahahah... Kau semakin aneh saja, Karin... Perasaan Sasuke ke Yamanaka-san itu sangat besar. Aku tahu itu dari awal. Aku hanyalah orang luar yang memaksa masuk ke dalam hidupnya Sasuke. Jangan dikira hanya dengan melakukan hubungan intim sekali, kau bisa menyimpulkan jika aku dan dia akan jatuh cinta! Tidak akan semudah itu. Justru karena hubungan intim itu, aku membuat Sasuke semakin menderita. Dia pasti merasa sudah menghianati perasaannya sendiri karena sudah meniduriku, orang yang jelas-jelas tidak ada di dalam hatinya."

Karin tertegun. Sahabatnya bahkan memikirkan Sasuke sampai sejauh ini. Rasanya ia mulai paham bagaimana sulitnya menjadi Sakura yang harus menjalani pernikahan bisnis seperti ini. Mungkin ia akan mempertimbangkan saran Sakura untuk menjalani pernikahan atas dasar cinta... "Rumit sekali hidupmu, Sakura..."

"Maa ne..."

"Tapi aku harap Sasuke bisa melihatmu suatu hari nanti..."

"Aku tak bisa berharap banyak darinya, Karin.. Dia sudah terlalu banyak memberiku. Di sini yang belum menerima banyak itu hanyalah sasuke. Aku belum memberikan apa-apa padanya..."

"Jatuh cintalah padanya, Sakura!"

"APA?"

"Cintai Sasuke! Berikan cinta yang lebih besar dari cinta Yamanaka Ino!"

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk jatuh cinta padanya!"

"Mulai sekarang kau harus memikirkannya!"

"Aku..."

"Kau harus mencintainya, Sakura! Cintailah Sasuke! Berikan hatimu padanya! Kuasai dia! Rebut dia dari Yamanaka Ino!" Potong Karin cepat.

"Hoe, kenapa kau jadi pemaksa seperti ini sih? Ada apa denganmu? Kurang piknik? Seperti bukan dirimu saja, dasar bebek!"

"Habisnya... Kalian terlihat sangat cocok!"

"Hanya dari matamu.."

"Mungkin iya, tapi lingkungan sekitarmu banyak yang mendukung. Itu adalah doa!... Aku hanya ingin percaya pada pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke sampai akhir." Jujur saja, Karin sudah lama memendam ini. Ia mulai menyimpulkan banyak hal. Kedekatan Sasuke dan Ino saat di hotel, kebersamaan manis Sakura dengan Gaara, atau bagaimana ia harus menyimpulkan tatapan penuh makna Gaara pada Sakura? Tatapan lembut itu... Tatapan meneduhkan itu... Tatapan itu terlihat seperti... menginginkan.

"Karin..."

"Jawab dengan jujur, apa kau masih memiliki perasaan pada Gaara-senpai?"

Gaara? Ah, Karin memang mengetahuinya... "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Jawab saja, Sakura!"

"Itu kisah lama..."

"Aku tahu, tapi dia itu kini menjadi KAKAK IPARMU! Kuharap kau tidak memiliki perasaan lagi padanya!"

"Tidak dalam hal romantis. Kita sudah sering membahasnya, Bebek! Antara aku dan Gaara-senpai hanyalah kisah masa lalu. Kini kami hanya bersahabat dan tentu saja menjadi keluarga. Seperti yang kau bilang, Gaara-senpai adalah kakak iparku mulai saat ini."

"Aku ingin percaya padamu, Sakura.. Tapi Gaara-senpai adalah mantanmu yang masih sangat mencintaimu. Kau harus ingat itu! Jika kau membuka pintu sedikit saja padanya, dia pasti akan berharap!"

"Karin.. Gaara-senpai tidak akan melakukannya sampai sejauh itu. Dia adalah pria yang baik. Gaara-senpai memiliki masalah yang jauh lebih besar daripada diriku. Dia sedang berjuang keras di keluarga Uchiha ini. Dia tidak akan setega itu pada Sasuke tentang diriku. Lagi pula, rasanya kita hanya terlalu percaya diri jika Gaara-senpai masih memiliki perasaan padaku. Karin... kau tahu, Gaara-senpai mendukung pernikahanku dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal bodoh yang justru dapat merugikan dirinya sendiri..."

" _Mungkin kau benar, Sakura.. Tapi, Gaara-senpai adalah laki-laki yang pernah mencintaimu begitu besarnya. Cinta itu buta, Sakura... Sebaik apapun Gaara-senpai, jika rasa cintanya padamu membuta, maka ia pasti akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu kembali kepadanya..."_ Batin Karin... "Aku berdoa yang terbaik untuk kalian. Tapi ingat, jangan pernah memberi harapan pada Gaara-senpai!" Suara Karin terdengar sangat serius.

Sakura memahaminya. Ia memang sejak awalnya tidak memiliki perasaan cinta pada Gaara. Ia memang menyukai dan menyayangi Gaara, tapi bukan dalam hal romantis. Hal itu yang membuatnya memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Gaara secara baik-baik sewaktu SMA dulu... "Aku akan mengingatnya, Karin..."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Sakura's Love Story...**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Hari mulai berganti. Semua terasa masih berjalan normal. Hari terlewati dengan berbagai macam kisah yang mengisi. Bersambung, bersambung, dan bersambung. Seperti itulah kisah, selalu bersambung. Jika sebuah cerita fiksi memiliki kata berakhir atau tamat, maka beda halnya dengan cerita nyata, tidak akan pernah tamat bahkan jika dunia ini sudah tamat sekalipun. Cerita masih akan berlanjut di dunia yang berbeda.

Suasana baru menghiasi kehidupan mansion Uchiha. Semenjak kedatangan Gaara ke mansion itu, suasana terlihat jauh lebih hidup. Mikoto dan nenek Chiyo begitu bahagia karena akhirnya anak lain dari Fugaku kembali ke rumah Uchiha. Harapan besar bagi kedua wanita itu. Bahkan Sasuke yang tipikal laki-laki ngirit bicara itu bisa menunjukkan ekspresi yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Sasuke lebih ceria. Seperti beban yang begitu besar terangkat dari bahunya. Memang, salah satu beban besarnya itu sudah terangkat. Sasuke sadar itu. Butuh proses panjang untuk mewujudkan impiannya membuat Gaara kembali ke keluarga Uchiha.

Keputusannya untuk menikahi Sakura membuat sang kakek setuju mengakui Gaara sebagai bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Semenjak ia membuat keputusan besar itu, ia sudah tidak berfikir bagaimana perasaannya. Ia sudah mempertaruhkannya untuk impiannya itu. Ia memang mengorbankan perasaannya demi Gaara. Itu semua tidak sepadan dengan penderitaan yang Gaara alami, Sasuke merasa jika masih banyak hal yang harus ia perjuangkan lagi. Gaara harus mendapatakan apa yang seharusnya Gaara dapatkan!

.

.

Pembuat promosi iklan dari pusat pembelanjaan di Akihabara sudah mulai dilakukan. Seperti yang sudah menjadi kesepakatannya, Ino adalah model iklan promosi tersebut. Memkai jasa Ino memang hal yang cukup menjajikan. Bagaimana tidak, pamor model dari seorang Ino semakin menanjak. Tak hanya dunia modeling saja, Ino bahkan sudah mendapatkan tawaran untuk bermain film layar lebar. Prestasi yang membanggakan untuk Ino, Sasuke bahkan merasa bangga akan teman masa kecilnya itu. Pada akhirnya, Ino berhasil meraih impiannya.

Pembuatan iklan promosi itu langsung ditangani oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menemani proses syuting pembuatannya. Bukan ada maksud apa-apa, ia hanya ingin segalanya berjalan sempurna seperti yang ia inginkan. Sabaku Azuma adalah sosok perfeksionis, maka Sasuke tidak akan setengah-setengah dalam kerja sama mereka.

Ketika sedang hendak melakukan syuting iklan, aktor yang menjadi lawan main Ino mengalami kecelakaan cukup parah sehingga membuat aktor tersebut mebatalkan syuting iklan promosi itu. Jadwal yang sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat itu pada akhirnya membuat sutradara iklan meminta Sasuke menggantikannya. Awalnya sang sutradara tidak begitu mengharapkan kesediaan Sasuke, bagaimanapun Sasuke itu bukan aktor iklan. Tapi, entah bagaimana Sasuke menyetujuinya. Semua itu demi ketetapan waktu yang sudah ia buat. Ia tidak ingin membuat Azuma kecewa. Azuma menaruh harapan besar akan kerja sama ini. Jika ia sampai membuat Azuma kecewa, mungkin saja kakeknya tidak akan memperbolehkannya ikut proyek yang selanjutnya.

"Otsukaresamadeshita..." Kata sutradara iklan.

Semua tepuk tangan karena syuting iklan sukses dilakukan.

Ino terlihat begitu senang karena ia bisa beradu peran dengan Sasuke. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk ia lakukan. Mengingat ia sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak lama. Sasuke bahkan yang bukan seorang aktor saja bisa menampilkan acting yang memukau banyak orang. Acting Sasuke sangat natural, sang sutradara bahkan ingin membuat film dengan pemain Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menolaknya karena ia tidak tertarik dengan dunia entertainment seperti itu. Jika bukan karena ia butuh tepat waktu pembuatan iklan promosi, ia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang menurutnya itu 'merepotkan'.

.\

Sasuke semakin sibuk dengan proyek kerja samanya dengan Azuma, ia bahkan sering lembur dan pulang larut malam. Pernah juga sampai tidak pulang. Jika ia pulang, sampai di kamar Sakura sudah tidur. Jika di pagi harinya, ia selalu bangun lebih awal dari pada Sakura. Mereka hanya bertegur sapa saat di meja makan, itupun hanya seadanya. Kakek Madara tidak suka ada suara saat makan. Sakura tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, ia tahu betul bagaimana repotnya suaminya itu. Suaminya itu sedang bekerja untuknya juga. Ia bahkan sampai merona saat sasuke bilang jika Sasuke harus bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya...

"Sasuke bekerja untuk menghidupiku..? Ya ampun, aku tidak pernah memikirkannya. Benar juga, tugas seorang suami memang seperti itu.. Apa dia tidak terlalu memaksakan dirinya ya? Sepertinya dia menjadi lebih kurus..." Kata Sakura saat mengantarkan Sasuke sampai di depan kantor.

"Sasuke-sama memang selalu seperti itu, Nona sakura..." Kata Shikamaru.

"Tapi dia sampai kurus begitu, apa dia makan dengan baik saat di kantor? Apa dia istirahat dengan benar? Jagan-jangan dia terlalu banyak minum kopi? Bagaimana dengan vitamin? Suplemen kesehatan?"

Shikamaru tersenyum... "Nona pasti sangat menghawatirkan Sasuke-sama..."

Sakura memerah. Menghawatirkan Sasuke? Ya, itu kan memang sudah sewajarnya kan? Sasuke kurusan, ia akan menjadi tidak tega untuk memukul sasuke saat ia menang lawan Sasuke nanti. Menang dari Sasuke? Rasanya tidak mungkin karena nyatanya ia selalu kalah. Tapi mungkin saja kan? Mungkin saja suatu saat ia akan mendapatkan sebuah keajaiban. Sasuke akan membuat batu, ia lalu mengeluarkan kertas... "Shikamaru-san, tolong perhatikan Sasuke saat di kantor!"

"Baik, Nona... Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" Sakura mengangguk dan Shikamaru menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan berangkat menuju kampus bersama Sakura.

Di kampus, Sakura menjalani kegiatan seperti biasa. Belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Rasanya ia harus segera menyingkirkan rasa malasnya setelah liburan musim panas beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sebentar lagi Sasuke akan wisuda, ia harus berusaha keras agar bisa wusuda tepat waktu. Masalah akuntansi yang menakutkan itu sudah teratasi berkat bantuan Temari dan Sasuke tentunya. Jika akuntansi yang menurutnya bagai mapel monster itu teratasi, maka semua akan berjalan lebih baik. Pada dasarnya Sakura hanya takut pada akuntansi, sementara pelajaran yang lain cukup bagus. Rata-rata ataslah.

Usai belajar di kampus ia bertemu dengan Gaara. Seperti biasa, ia mengobrol dengan Gaara. Jujur saja, semenjak ia menikah dengan Sasuke, rasa canggung pada Gaara amat terasa. Statusnya sebagai mantan kekasih dari Gaara membuatnya seperti itu. Apalagi, ia menikah dengan saudaranya Gaara sendiri. Rasa canggung itupun semakin besar. Dan kini, yah, mungkin memang takdir dengan benang merah, Gaara justru menjadi kakak iparnya. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat bingung bagaimana ia harus menentukan sikap. Mantan kekasih-kakak ipar.

Namun, nyatanya hanya ia saja yang merasa canggung. Gaara menyapanya seperti biasa. Sakura tak menyangka jika saat ini ia bisa duduk bersama Gaara di gasebo kampus. Berbicara seperti biasanya, tersenyum seperti biasanya. Apa Gaara yang berusaha menghilangkan rasa canggung itu? Sepertinya.. Gaara memang selalu bersikap baik padanya. Kadang-kadang, bahkan banyak, semua yang Gaara lakukan untukknya adalah yang terbaik untuknya. Gaara selalu berbuat baik padanya. Selalu ada saat ia membutuhkan pertolongan. Semua kebaikan Gaara selalu membuatnya kesulitan mengartikannya. Apa itu perasaan masih cinta ataukah perasaan seorang sahabat...

Satu pastinya, Sakura cukup tahu diri siapakah dirinya sekarang. Ia paham betul bagaimana statusnya saat ini. Ia adalah seorang istri. Memang tak terbesit jika ia akan memiliki hubungan romantis dengan Sasuke, tapi ia tidak akan melukai keluarga Uchiha yang sudah berjasa dalam ekonomi keluarganya. Baginya itu yang terpenting. Memikirkan kisah romantis hanya membuatnya semakin pusing saja.

Benar, rupanya ia hanya harus bersikap biasa saja. Kisahnya dengan Gaara sudah usai dan berakhir baik-baik. Maka, saat inipun ia juga harus bersikap biasa saja layaknya teman-sahabat seperti biasa. Gaara adalah kakak iparnya. Ia hanya harus bersikap layaknya adik ipar yang baik.

"Sudah di acc?" Tanya Sakura.

"Waah, selamat Gaara-senpai, akhirnya jadi wisuda september! Dokter muda kah?"

"Masih ada jenjang profesi lanjutan. Tapi setelah ini, aku akan magang di rumah sakit pemberian Sasuke."

"Sokka, enak ya.. aku masih lama. Setahun lebih mungkin. Gaara-senpai dan Sasuke sebentar lagi akan wisuda. Kampus akan kehilangan pangerannya.."

"Kau merasa kesepian?"

"Maa ne... Yang tersisa hanya aku dan Karin bebek panggang. Senpai juga akan magang, Sasuke semakin sibuk dengan urusan kantor. Ibu dan nenek berencana ke Jerman untuk menemui kakek Izuna, adik ipar kakek Madara setelah kalian wisuda. Rumah akan sepi. Kakek Madara saja jarang pulang. Dia bahkan memiliki kamar tidur di ruangan kerjanya. Haaahhh... Tidak hanya sepi, tapi juga membosankan.."

"Sepulang kuliah kau bisa ke rumah sakit untuk bermain dengan anak-anak di sana." Tawar Gaara.

Sakura tertarik.. "Benarkah? Apa boleh?"

"Kau istri Sasuke, cucu pemilik Uchiha Group yang menaungi rumah sakit itu, sudah pasti kau bebas berkunjung ke sana. Bermain dengan anak-anak yang sedang sakit bisa membantu menghibur mereka. Kau juga tidak akan pernah bosan nantinya..."

"Terdengar menyenangkan. Aku pasti akan ke sana jika Sasuke mengijinkanku..."

"Sasuke?"

"Hm, begitulah. Aku memang harus melakukannya.."

"harus? Disuruh Sasuke?" Sakura kini bahkan sudah sangat bergantung pada Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng... "Aku hanya merasa harus..."

"Ano sa..."

"Hm? Nani?"

"Pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke baik-baik saja kan?"

"Baik-baik saja. Seperti biasa... Kenapa?" Sakura tidak ingin membahas hal ini dengan Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa. Syukurlah kalau begitu..."

Mereka berlanjut ke pembicaraan normal. Membahas berbagai macam topik pembicaraan. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke datang bersama Ino. Mereka berdua menghampiri Gaara dan Sakura. Dari kejauhan Sasuke kembali diterpa perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan saat ia melihat kebersamaan Gaara dengan Sakura. Sakura bisa tertawa lepas seperti saat di festival musim panas beberapa waktu yang lalu. Rasa yang tidak bisa dijelaskan itu cukup mengganggunya. Tunggu, kenapa rasanya ia rada kesal seperti ini?

"Sasuke?... Yamanaka-san konichiwa.." Kata Sakura.

"Konichiwa, Sakura-san.." Kata Ino.

"Tumben datang bersama?" Tanya Gaara. Ia merasa sedikit heran karena Sasuke datang bersama Ino.

"Ah, aku nebeng dia. Aku tidak membawa mobil..." Jawab Sasuke. Sasuke ke kantor saja diantar oleh Sakura dan Shikamaru.

"Kebetulan tadi kami bertemu di meeting kantor. Biasa, urusan pekerjaan.." Lanjut Ino.

"Hm... sodesu ne.."

Sasuke menjatuhkan pantatnya di samping Sakura... "Kuliahmu sudah usai?"Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk... "Iya. Sasuke sendiri? Bukannya tidak ada jadwal? Lalu bagaimana dengan meetingnya?"

"Aku baru mengumpulkan skripsiku. Meeting sudah usai dari tadi." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Sampai-sampai Sakura tidak tahu harus berucap apa lagi. Sasuke mungkin lelah.

Kenapa rasanya suasana jadi berat. Gaara tetap tersenyum ramah, tapi seperti menahan sesuatu. Ino lebih suka diam saat berada di dekatnya Sakura. Sasuke? Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa dihandalkan jika urusan membuat topik pembicaraan. Sakura enggan berlama-lama terjebak di suasana seperti ini.

"Anoo, aku baru ingat jika aku memiliki urusan saat ini. Baiklah, jaa. Sampai jumpa lagi lain waktu.." Sakura melenggang pergi.

Tapi tangan Sasuke menyautnya. "Mau kemana, kau?" Tanyanya.

"Aku.. aku ma-mau menemui Karin. Iya, aku mau menemui dia untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama.." Sakura merutuki dirinya yang gagap. Kenapa ia justru bersikap mencurigakan seperti ini?

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Shikamaru sedang konsultasi dengan dosen." Sasuke Bangkit dari duduknya dengan masih tetap menggandeng tangan Sakura... "Maaf Gaara, Ino.. aku dan Sakura pergi duluan."

Ino hanya mengangguk..

Sementara Gaara tersenyum ramah khas.. "Sampai bertemu di rumah. Hati-hati..."

Setelah berpamitan, mereka berdua lalu berjalan menjauh menuju parkiran mobil. Gaara dan Ino hanya memandang dalam kebisuan. Memandang hampa dua tautan tangan itu yang tak terlepas meski mereka sudah berjalan begitu jauhnya.

"Mereka terlihat serasi, kan?" Kata Gaara.

"..."

"Bahkan tautan tangan mereka terlihat begitu kokoh seolah tidak bisa dipisahkan."

Ino memincingkan matanya... "Apa yang sedang ingin kau sampaikan, Gaara?"Apa Gaara sedang menyindirnya? Apa Gaara tahu jika ia berniat merebut kembali Sasuke ke sisinya?

" **Aku hanya akan bahagia jika kedua adikku itu bahagia..** " Gaara lalu tersenyum.

Ino mengenal Gaara sudah sejak lama. Tapi ia tidak dekat dengan Gaara, bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa dengan laki-laki tampan ini. Yang ia tahu, Gaara adalah kerabat Sasuke. Tapi tidak pernah ia sangka jika Gaara adalah kakak Sasuke seayah. Ia tidak pernah tahu akan cerita itu. Sasuke tidak pernah memberitahunya tentang kebenaran Gaara. Atau mungkin memang Sasuke tidak berniat memberitahukannya.. Apa Sakura mengetahuinya? Apa Sasuke yang memberitahukannya? Jika iya, maka ia sungguh merasa sangat kesal.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Sakura's Love Story...**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Melarikan diri lagi..." Kata Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak..."

"Jika ada Gaara, kau bisa tertawa. Tapi dengan Ino, kemana tawamu itu, Sakura?"

"Gaara-senpai adalah seniorku dan juga man..."

"Man?"

"Temanku. Sedangkan Yamanaka-san, sepertinya aku tidak bisa cocok dengannya." Jawab Sakura... _"Lagipula, Yamanaka-san itu wanita yang pernah kau sukai, mana mungkin aku bisa bersikap biasa layaknya berteman dengannya... Dia pasti menganggapku orang yang sudah merebutmu, Sasuke-kun! Baka!"_ Batinnya. Tunggu, -kun? Kenapa ia ingin sekali memanggi dengan sufik itu? Ino bahkan bisa melakukannya. Kenapa ia sungguh kesulitan. Sufiks –san lebih mudah karena pada dasarnya Sasuke adalah seniornya.. Tapi ia hanya melakukannya saat awal pertemuan, selanjutnya sampai saat ini, ia hanya memanggil nama kecil Sasuke saja.

"Sakura, apa kau tidak kesepian karena sering aku tinggal?"

"Tidak..."

"Tidak?" Jawaban macam apa itu?

"Hm, tidak. Memang kenapa? Di rumah masih ada ibu, nenek, dan Gaara-senpai!"

Gaara ya. Cih.. tiba-tiba rasa tak jelas itu muncul lagi... "Ah so." Jujur, Sasuke merasa dunianya sedikit sepi karena kesibukkannya di kantor.

"Kenapa ketus begitu?"

"Tidak. Siapa juga yang ketus."

"Sasuke."

"Tidak ketus."

"Tapi nada suaranya seperti itu.."

"Ini gayaku Sakura!"

Sasuke memang sulit dipahami... "Sejujurnya..." Sakura sejenak berfikir.

"Sejujurnya?" Sasuke menatap lekat Sakura.

"Sejujurnya, kau terlihat jauh lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Aku tidak kesepian, tapi lebih ke khawatir..."

Sasuke tersenyum... "Aku tahu, Shikamaru bilang kau menelfonnya belasan kali memakai tepon rumah hanya untuk menanyaiku. Kenapa kau tidak telpon ke nomorku langsung, Sakura?"

"Aku takut mengganggumu.. Aku tidak tahan jika hanya menelpon satu atau dua kali.."

"Tidak menggangguku selama masih jam istirahat."

"Jadi, aku boleh menelponmu?"

"Hn tentu saja. Jadi, pilihlah Hp yang kau sukai."

"Kau ingin membelikanku lagi?"

"Akan susah kalau kau tidak memiliki Hp, Sakura. Kita sudah di pusat pembelian Hp, cepat pilihlah mana yang kau suka!"

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, sebelumnya aku dikasih kepercayaan, tapi aku menghilangkannya."

"Sudah aku bilang kan, hidupmu adalah tanggung jawabku! Biarkan aku melakukannya sebagai seorang suami.."

"Kau serius dengan hubungan ini, Sasuke?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Sakura?"

"Maksudku.. Kita kan menikah karena bisnis. Kau memiliki perasaanmu sendiri, begitu pula dengan diriku.."

"Jangan membuatku terlihat seperti orang jahat setelah apa yang sudah kita lakukan, Sakura!"

Panas. Sakura ingin sekali menutup mukanya yang memanas. Sasuke terlihat ringan saat mengatakan 'apa yang sudah kita lakukan.' Kenangan malam ulang tahun Sasuke di Okinawa kembali menghampiri... "Habisnya... Sasuke dan Yamanaka-san itu... kalian..." Gumam Sakura. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Ingatannya tentang perasaan Sasuke ke Ino membuatnya kesulitan.

"Jangan menduga tidak jelas, Sakura!" Sasuke ingat, dulu Sakura sempat menguping pembicaraannya dengan Ino. Sakura tahu jika saat itu Ino menolaknya. Sasuke memegang ke dua bahu Sakura. Ia mengangkat dagu Sakura dan menatapnya... **"Dengar, apapun yang terjadi, percayalah padaku sampai akhir!"** Kata Sasuke mantap.

Tidak tahu, tidak bisa dijelaskan, saat ini Sakura merasa ingin percaya pada Sasuke. Ingin percaya sampai akhir. Apapun yang terjadi? Sasuke bahkan sampai menambahkan kata-kata dengan makna yang banyak itu. Apapun yang terjadi, berarti masih akan terjadi banyak hal setelah ini, kan? Otak minimnya itu cukup paham dengan apa arti kata-kata itu. Apa artinya, Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk bersiap diri dengan kisah yang akan segera terjadi? Baik buruknya nanti, ia hanya perlu percaya pada Sasuke, kan? Seperti itu maksud Sasuke? Kenapa di relung hati kecilnya muncul rasa takut? Kenapa rasa takut itu menusuk cukup dalam? Kenapa ia takut untuk... terluka..?

"Kau mendengarku, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ha-hai, aku mendengarmu.."

"Percayalah padaku!"

"Hai, aku percaya padamu, Sasuke.."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Ia lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. Ia berbalik dan menggandengan tangan Sakura menuju stand penjual Hp.

"Arigatou.." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura memegang bekas tangan Sasuke yang mengacak-acak rambut di kepalanya. Rasanya ada yang ahh.. bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya? Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu menari bersamanya, bertabur bunga warna warni yang indah, berhiaskan pemandangan perbukitan nan asri. Sakura tidak bisa mengakuinya jika saat ini ia merasa lebih bahagia dari biasanya.

Rasa indah nan sejuk di hatinya belum usai, kini ia merasa lebih nyaman karena Sasuke menggandeng tangannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia bergandengan tangan dengan lawan jenis. Dulu ia pernah melakukannya dengan Gaara. Tapi saat ini berbeda, nyaman iya, tapi juga merasa terlindungi. Sasuke memang selalu memberikan sikap perlindungan terhadapnya. Tapi, apa ia sampai merasa seaman ini? Maksudnya, tangan Sasuke terasa begitu hangat. Apa biasanya memang seperti itu? Hangat dan menenangkan...

Tunggu...

Apa yang sudah otaknya pikirkan?

Kenapa ia bisa sesenang ini? Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tanpa lelah...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Sakura's Love Story...**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Nyonya, semua sudah beres.." Kata Kakuzu.

Kurenai tersenyum penuh arti... "Kerja bagus, Kakuzu-san. Kadang kita memang harus berbulu domba untuk mencapai sesuatu.."

"Kami akan selalu mendukung Anda sampai akhir, Nyonya... Jangan khawatir, semua rencana besar yang sudah kita susun sejak lama akan segera terealisasi. Sedikit demi sedikit, semua berjalan seperti keinginan kita.." Lanjut Pain.

"Madara sudah mengambil alih bisnis kami. Membuat kami harus menyerahkan perusahaan yang sudah kami bangun dari nol menjadi miliknya. Dia memang menjadikan kami bagian dari perusahaannya, tapi sama saja, perusahaan kami sudah bukan milik kami. Dan kami harus berkerja untuk memperkaya dirinya. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya.." Kata Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu—san, Pain-san... Kalian pengaruhi para dewan anggota yang lain untuk berpihak pada kita. Mereka harus menjadi pendukung Gaara. Anakku akan mendapatkan nama setelah ini.." Kata Kurenai.

"Dendam harus terbalas..." Kata Pain.

Kurenai menyeringai... _"Pion penting seperti mereka memang sangat berguna. Aku akan mengorbankannya sampai akhir..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Sakura's Love Story...**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Madara-sama... Ini dokumen yang Anda minta.." Kata Kakashi.

Kakek Madara menerima amplop coklat besar yang Kakashi berikan kepadanya. Ia membuka amplop itu dan mengintip isinya. Sesuai yang ia harapkan, tangan kanannya ini memang selalu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik... "Kerja bagus, Kakashi.."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi.." Kata Kakashi undur diri.

Setelah Kakashi meninggalkan ruangannya, kakek Madara berdiri dan mengambil kopinya. Ia berjalan menuju jendela lebar ruangan kantornya. Ia menatap indahnya senja yang menyapa kota Tokyo. Orange. Langit berwarna jingga itu terlihat sangat indah. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan pemandangan singkat penuh kenangan ini.

Kenangan yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Kenangan indah itu kini sudah tidak mungkin dapat terulang. Karena kenangan hanyalah tinggal kenangan. Seindah apapun, seperih apapun itu, itu tetaplah kenangan. Banyak kisah yang sudah ia lalui selama ia hidup lebih dari setengah abad.

"Hashirama..." Kata kakek Madara pelan. Ia lalu tersenyum dan meminum kopinya. Sembari menikmati pemandangan senja yang penuh kenangan itu...

.

.

.

.

... **bersambung... To be continue...**

 **Kavoookkk...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hahahhaha.. bersambung. Jujur, aku tidak tahu ide pokok dari chapter ini. Kisahnya gak nyambung karena banyak ide berbeda. Tapi agak memaksa, mohon dipahami sendiri. Tau kan, typo berterbangan disana sini...**

 **Jadi.. apa yang kalian tangkap dari chapter kali ini? Ino dan Sasuke yang kembali akrab? Gaara yang mulai bergerak tapi masih setengah-setengah? Karin yang menyuruh Sakura jatuh cinta? Sasuke yang bingung dengan rasa tak jelas? Sakura yang biasa saja? Atau Kurenai dan Madara-jiichan yang mulai beraksi?... Bisakah kalian memahami apa yang ingin aku sampaikan?**

 **Hm...**

 **Tidak?**

 **Ahhh.. sodesu ne...**

 **Paling nanti muncul pertanyaan... Hashirama siapa? Hahahhaa...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalau begitu sampai jumpa ya..**

 **Aku harus berjuang lagi...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bye bye...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah chapter 18 nih ya.. setahun lebih juga aku ngepost ini cerita.. udah panjang, bertele-tele lagi.. hahaha, maklum, authornya itu ngeles mulu... jadinya molor lor lor.. kan maunya author pengen bikin cerita sinetroon...**

 **Sinetroon kalo kagak panjang namanya bukan sinetron.. hahahha...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks banget buat semua tukang favorit, tukan follow.. tukang baca.. tukang review.. tukang diam.. tukang tukang semuanya yang sudah mampir... dukungan kalian sangat berarti untukku..**

 **Thanks udah stia membaca sampai saat ini...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku senang...\**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baiklah... Buat 'Ra'.. yang lagi cari FF ku yang lain, kamu ketik aja di google.. "Sata Erizawa Fanfiction".. nah hasil penulusuran yang palin atas tuh yang di klik.. ntar kan muncul page milikku dengan 3 judul FF... sebenarnya paling mudah kalo kamu langsung klik 'my story' di sebelah akun Sata Erizawa. Ada di paling atas kalo kamu baca FF aku.. Ok?**

 **.**

 **Dozo minna..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Uzumaki Karin, Ino Yamanaka, Shimura Sai, Namikaze Naruto, Madara Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya Cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC,**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana cara menghitung waktu? Menunggu di depan jam dan menghitung setiap pergantian jarum jam? Detik per detik.. menit per menit.. jam per jam.. hari per hari.. minggu per minggu.. bulan per bulan.. tahunan.. musim per musim, winter, spring, summer, or fall... Musim durian, musim mangga, musim rambutan.. atau bahkan musim kawin?

Impossible...

Sehebat apapun otak mengingat waktu, ada saat dimana akan kehilangan hitungannya... kapan itu? Tidur.. Astaga. Itu lain cerita. Hitungan skala besar seprti bulanan atau tahunan akan mudah diingat, namun kisah yang tercipta pasti sangat banyak. yang penting akan teringat, yang tidak penting akan terlupakan. Jika kisah penting bisa terlupakan, maka ANDA KETERLALUAN!

Kakek Madara tidak ingin menjadi salah satu dalam bagian kumpulan orang-orang yang keterlaluan itu. Dia selalu berusaha mengingat dengan baik setiap kisah penting yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Kisah demi kisah yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu maupun masa sekarang tersimpan baik di dalam memori otaknya. Semakin bertambah usia, kapasitas memori otaknya justru semakin bertambah. di usia senjanya kini, daya ingatnya masih sangat baik. Tentu saja, wajar baginya yang memiliki IQ lebih dari 150.

Kisah di masa lalu kakek Madara sangat panjang dan beragam. Kisah datang dan pergi, silih berganti, tamat dan bersambung.. semua terjadi di dalam hidup kepala keluarga Uchiha ini. Kisah cintanya dengan nenek Chiyo, memiliki putra Fugaku, memiliki cucu copy paste dirinya saat masih muda, Sasuke dan juga cucu-yang bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya, dia mengakuinya.. cucu yang satunya, Gaara. Banyak yang sudah terjadi, semua terlalui dalam kendalinya. Seperti yang diharapkan dari sosok kakek Madara si tangan besi. Ya, tangan besi, dia keras, dia ambisius, dia licik, dia pandai dalam permainan percaturan hidup. Dia adalah sosok pejudi alami. Petaruh sejati yang sangat menyukai tantangan. Dia adalah refleksi pemain yang tidak pernah kalah.. Bahkan sang cucu saja 'tega' ia ajak main.

Kakek Madara yang penuh kisah dalam hidupnya. Ia memang pernah melakukan kesalahan, tidak, itu bukanlah kesalahan. Ia selalu meyakini kebenaran yang ia anut, dulu ia tak merestui cinta anaknyanya Fugaku dengan Kurenai. Itu bukan kesalahan! Keputusannya adalah yang paling benar. Ia paham ia menyakiti perasaan Kurenai dan anaknya, Gaara, ya cucunya juga. Mereka berdua harus menanggung derita akan keputusannya yang egois. Ia tahu itu ia juga sudah menduganya jika Kurenai akan menunjukkan dirinya, seperti saat ini. Wanita yang dulu sangat penurut itu mulai menunjukkan bisanya dan berani menantangnya bermain. Tidak main-main, yang harus ia pertaruhkan dalam permainannya dengan kurenai itu sangat banyak. akan sangat menyedihkan jika ia sampai kalah..

Kisahnya tak hanya bekutik dengan Kurenai, Sasuke, dan Gaara. Tapi ia juga harus memikirkan Sakura, dia yang menyeret paksa sakura masuk dalam hidupnya. Dengan cara liciknya, ia bisa membuat Sakura bersedia menikah dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya uang itu hanyalah seperti sogokkan saja, beruntung sekali saat itu keluarga Sakura terlilit hutang. Jika tidak, mungkin ia akan menculik Sakura dan mengancamnya agar Sakura bersedia menikah dengan Sasuke. Berlebihan memang, tapi apapun rencana yang ia buat, semua sudah seperti takdir dengan benang merah yang saling berhubungan. Ia bertemu dengan sakura di waktu yang tak terduga. Tak disangka, malam itu ia ditusuk orang tak dikenal dan diselamatkan oleh Sakura... Ini adalah kisah manis atas 'penantian' panjangnya. Seperti semua terbalas, 'pencariannya' berbuah hasil...

"Sudah aku bilang, kan Hashirama... Aku semakin dekat dengan janji kita.. Agak membutuhkan waktu hingga semuanya menjadi sempurna.. Tunggulah, ada hal lain yang pelru aku lakukan dulu. Aku harus mendidik anak kecil yang mencoba bermain dengan orang tua... Aku akan membiarkan mereka menari sesuka hati, aku akan menunggu dan bersikap layaknya orang tua setelahnya..."

"Madara-sama..." Panggil Kakashi.

"Ada apa, Kakashi? Kau terlihat panik.." Tanya kakek Madara.

"Ada rumor kurang baik beredar di masyarakat.." Kakashi menyalahkan TV yang ada di ruangan kakek Madara.

Madara mengamati apa yang terpampang di layar televisi. Benar adanya, sesuai yang kakashi ceritakan. Memang ada rumor kurang baik tengah beredar. Rumor itu tentang keluarganya. Menyangkut cucunya, Sasuke yang terlibat skandal dengan model cantik, Yamanaka Ino.

"Hoo.. anak itu..." Kakek Madara mengepalkan tangannya cukup kuat.

Dalam berita televisi, Sasuke dirumorkan tengah menjalin hubungan special dengan Ino. Semenjak iklan promosi yang Sasuke dan Ino bintangi tayang di televisi, gosip kedekatan mereka berdua santer diperbincangkan publik. Sasuke memang bukan artis top seperti Ino yang memang sudah menjajaki dunia acting, tapi Sasuke cukup terkenal karena ia adalah cucu konglongmerat terkaya di Jepang. Kakek Madara adalah salah satu orang yang sangat berpengaruh di Jepang, bisa di katakan pergerakan bursa efek bergantung pada perusahaannya.

Bungkamnya Ino membuat gosip-gosip tak jelas semakin memanas. Hal ini wajar jika Ino memilih untuk bungkam. Bagaimanapun dia itu terikat oleh manajemen yang menaunginya. Ia tidak bisa asal berkomentar tanpa arahan dari manajemennya. Sementara Sasuke, Sasuke sedang berada di Kanada, ia sedang ada tugas kerja di sana.

.

/

Sakura menatap kosong air kolam renang yang ada di belakang mansion Uchiha. Air kolam itu terlihat berwarna biru bening karena efek dari keramik di lantai dasarnya. Ada beberapa dedaunan yang masuk ke dalam kolam itu. Dedaunan kekuning-kecoklatan itu mengambang, bagai kapal yang ingin segera karam. Menenggelamkan diri jauh ke dalam dasar. Dasar yang hampa dan sepi.

Setelah melihat berita yang ditayangkan di Tv tentang skandal antara Sasuke dan Ino, Sakura menjadi sulit dijelaskan. Bagaiman perasaanya, bagaimana ia menyikapinya, bagaimana ia seharusnya bersikap.. Hal itu nampak abu-abu.

Memangnya ia harus bagaimana? Ia memang istri dari Sasuke, tapi ia dan Sasuke sama-sama tidak saling mencintai. Sakura paham betul bagaimana perasaanya dan Sasuke. Ia tahu jika Sasuke melihat Ino, jika saat ini mereka tergosipkan bersama, bukankah itu wajar? Apa itu yang memang seharusnya terjadi? Apa memang begini ia harus menyikapinya?

Sakura kembali menatap dedaunan yang ada di dalam kolam renang itu, dedaunan itu bergoyang-goyang tersapu angin yang berhembus sembelum akhirnya karam.

Apa ia memang harus membiarkannya? Apa memang ini yang terbaik? Bukankah ini adalahkeinginan Sasuke di awal? Yang menjadi istri Sasuke harusnya adalah Ino, bukan dirinya. Nyatanya Sasuke memang mencintai Ino, kan? Itu yang Sakua ketahui.

Bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Dari awal, ia memng tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanyalah sosok menyebalkan karena menabraknya dan membuatnya kehilangan pekerjaan. Sasuke adalah orang yang ia rampok untuk membelikannya makanan yang banyak sebagai ganti rugi atas dipecatnya ia dari pekerjaannya. Hanya sebatas itu, hingga pada akhirnya ada takdir konyol yang membuatnya menikah dengan Sasuke. Lebih jauh lagi jika ia dan Sasuke sudah melakukan... itu.. meski atas pengaruh obat. Memang, dari awal ia memutuskan untuk menikah dengan sasuke, kemungkinan seperti ini sudah ia pikirkan. Ia memang tak pintar-pintar amat, tapi ia cukup tahu diri bagaimana ia harus bersikap. Memang agak keterlaluan jika ia menganggap jika Sasuke melakukan hubungan intim dengannya adalah sebagai balasan atas uang yang sudah keluarga Uchiha berikan kepadanya. Bagaimanappun, pernikahannya dengan Sasuke dalah pernikahan bisnis. Dan di dalam bisnis, maka semua harus untung. Ia sudah mendapatkan uang, maka karena hanya bisa memberikan 'dirinya' pada keluarga Uchiha, ia bisa memberikan keuntungan bagi keluarga Uchiha. Kasarnya, jual diri. Itu yang ia jadikan acuhan selama ini.

Lagi pula, ia sudah tak peduli lagi tentang perasaannya...

Apa sungguh yakin akan keputusannya itu? Sakura memasukkan kakinya ke dalam kolam. Ia menggerakkannya perlahan. Menimbulkan gelombang kecil menjauhinya. Bunyi air terdengar. Sensasi dingin menyapa kaki telanjangnya. Apa air selalu menenangkan seperti ini? Ia kembali menatap air kolam itu. Ada hasrat yang mengajaknya tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Masuk dan terus masuk. Meresapi setiap kejadian yang sudah berlalu. Sangat banyak dan beragam.

Sakura memegang dadanya... Ia lalu menangis... "Jika aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya, kenapa dadaku rasanya sangat sesak. Aku tidak menyukai perasaan ini. Ini sangat menyakitkan..."

Gaara melihat Sakura dari kejauhan. Ia tak menyangka jika ia akan mendapatkan berita mengejutkan tentang skandal Sasuke dengan Ino. Ini di luar imajinasinya. Ia memang tahu jika Sasuke melihat Ino, tapi ia cukup memiliki keraguan akan tindakan nekat seperti ini. Jadi, di dalam berita tak hanya dibahas soal iklan promosi, tapi juga ada bebarapa foto yang cukup mengganggu pikiran. Di dalam foto-foto itu, terlihat Ino dan Sasuke sedang bercanda bersama, tertawa, dan juga... ada yang pelukkan.

Apa sasuke melakukannya sampai sejauh itu? Bukankah antara Sakura dan Sasuke tidak terjadi apapun? Ini sudah september, apa saat terakhir kali ia bertanya pada Sakura soal hubungannya dengan Sasuke baik-baik saja itu salah? Atau sudah berubah? Apakah sebulan lebih bisa membuat orang bisa berubah sebegitu besarnya? Jika benar Sasuke melakukan hal di belakang Sakura, maka keputusannya untuk merebut kembali Sakura adalah mutlak. Ia sudah tak perlu ragu-ragu lagi. Sasuke menyakiti Sakura, ia harus segera menyelamatkan Sakura. Apapun caranya, termasuk menghilangkan sisi kemanusiaannya.

Gaara berjalan mendekati Sakura, ia lalu duduk di samping Sakura dan ikut memasukkan kakinya ke dalam kolam... "Jika dilihat dari suasana foto, mungkin foto itu diambil di Prancis. Seminggu yang lalu Sasuke kesana karena urusan kerja. Aku tidak tahu Ino juga ada di sana..."

"..."

"Itu hanya gosip, Sakura..." Gaara memang lemah jika itu adalah Sakura.

Sakura menghapus air matanya... "Hm, mereka adalah teman masa kecil. Aku tak apa-apa. Bukankah harusnya dia lebih berhati-hati? Jika begini, dia akan kena marah kakek.. Hahaha, dasar Sasuke bodoh.." Sakura malah tertawa.

Ada yang aneh dengan Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu memang tertawa, tapi air matanya menetes di sela kedua pipinya... "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, tak pernah merasa sebaik ini..." Sakura lalu tersenyum kecut.

.

.

.

 **Sakura's Love Story...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini biaya untukmu, Kabuto-san. Terima kasih untuk artikelnya.." Kata Pain.

Orang yang bernama Kabuto itu hanya menyunggingkan senyumanya sembari mengambil uang yang ada di dalam amplop yang Pain sodorkan kepadanya... "Terima kasih banyak, Tuan.."

"Tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu, kau hanya perlu ingat jika sampai kau membocorkan rahasia ini kepada siapapun, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi, kan?"

Kabuto memucat.. "Saya tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun, Anda bisa memegang ucapan saya.."

"Baguslah, ketahuilah, ini yang dinamakan kekuasaan.." Pain menyeringai.

.

.

Kurenai sedang menandatangani beberapa berkas penting, hari ini ia merasa sangat senang. Rencana pertama sudah mulai terlaksana. Pengendalian pion seperti Ino rupanya cukup membuahkan hasil. Sesuai dugaannya, gadis polos seperti Ino bisa termakan omongannya juga. Hanya dengan sedikit pancingan saja membuat Ino sampai bertindak sejauh ini. Wanita memang banyak pertimbangan dan mudah goyah. Kekuatan manipulasinya memang cukup memuaskan. Saat ini, ia hanya perlu mengorbankan Ino demi kemenangannya melawan Kakek Madara.

"Kau hanyalah tumbal kemenanganku, Yamanaka-san... Berbuatlah semaumu. Manfaatkanlah apa yang ada padamu, maka kau akan mendapatkan segala keinginanmu.. Anak muda memang menarik..."

Setelah peresmian mega proyek pusat pembelanjaan modern di Akihabara, kerjasama antara Uchiha Group dan Sabaku Corp semakin baik. Bahkan, perusahaan make up dan fashion milik Kurenai juga menjadi perusahaan yang mulai menjalin kerjasama dengan Uchiha Group untuk mengisi stok retail di bagian super mall. Meski tak banyak, namun prusahaan make up dan fashion milik Kurenai memiliki saham di Uchiha Group sebesar 0,2 %. Perusahaan make up dan fashion milik Kurenai sangat menjajikan, Kurenai berhasil menawarkan produk dengan kualitas yang bagus. Brandnya juga mulai terkenal di Eropa, akan sangat menguntungkan jika bermitra dengan perusahaan ini. Uchiha Group mulai meliriknya.

Kerja kerasnya dan tentu saja atas bantuan dari Azuma mulai berbuah manis. Dalam pandangan orang umum, maka saat ini adalah pencapaian terbaik dalam hidup. Perusahaan semakin maju, penghasilan banyak, dan penuh kemewahan. Apa ada yang perlu dicacat atas pencapaian seperti itu? Apa perlu dikomen? Apa perlu disanggah? Apa ada yang belum memuaskan? Nyatanya manusia adalah manusia. Berotak dan berakal. Manusia selalu ingin lebih dan lebih. Tidak akan pernah puas dengan apa yang sudah didapatkan. Akan selalu berjuang demi impian baru yang akan muncul setelah impian lama tercapai.

Akan selalu ada mimpi yang lain...

Layaknya Kurenai, wanita cantik ini adalah sosok ambisius dan prestisius yang akan selalu berjuang keras di dalam hidupnya yang keras. Ia tahu betul bagaimana rasanya terluka. Luka dalam tak begitu saja terobati. Luka dalam selalu meninggalkan bekas, menyesakkan jika teringat. Butuh obat untuk menyembuhkannya, butuh upaya untuk menyembuhkannya, butuh obat untuk menyembuhkannya. Dimanakah obat itu? Hanya tergantung bagaimana pola pikirnya menentukan arah dan keputusan...

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak berita isu kedekatan Ino dan Sasuke beredar, sudah 8 hari Sasuke berada di Kanada, sudah 8 hari juga Sakura tak berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Sakura yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana hanya memilih menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit Konoha Healthy Center. Ia bermain dengan anak-anak yang ada di rumah sakit itu. Dari pagi sampai malam. Ia bernyanyi—meski suaranya cempreng, ia menari, ia membagikan banyak balon, dan banyak hal menarik yang ia lakukan dengan teman barunya di rumah sakit. Sakura dapat mengingat baik nama-nama teman-teman barunya, seperti Naru Barakamon, Ciel Kuroshitsuji, Belbo Beezelbub, Ebisu Noragami, dan lain sebagainya. Hari-hari yang ia lalui di rumah sakit sangat menyenangkan, namun saat teman-teman barunya tertidur atau kembali ke rumahnya, saat itu merasa... ingin menangis.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya, ia menscrol ke bawah mencari nama suaminya. S. Sasuke. Ia menekan lambang call pada layar ponselnya, namun ia batalkan sebelum tersambung. Ia lalu menutup kembali ponselnya. Memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia mengambil mantel berwarna coklat miliknya. Ia lalu memakainya. Sudah memasuki September, musim gugur menyapa. Rasa dingin mulai memeluk tubuhnya.

Sakura menatap ke luar jendela kaca besar di dalam ruang pribadinya di rumah sakit, pandangannya sangat jauh dan entah tertuju pada apa. Tokyo Tower nampak dari tempatnya berdiri, tapi bukan itu yang ingin ia lihat. Germerlapnya lampu indah di kota Tokyo malam hari, sangat romantis. Gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang, jalan raya berteman malam. Dingin...

Sakura meniup-niup telapak tangannya dengan nafas dari mulutnya. Ia mengosokannya berulang-ulang. Tangannya terasa sangat dingin... "Dingin sekali, tapi aku tak menyangka jika kota Tokyo di malam hari dari ketinggian di atas gedung seperti ini terlihat sangat indah. Dari dulu sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan sih? Kenapa aku tak melihat yang ada di sekitarku? Apa memang aku terlalu sibuk dengan ekonomi keluargaku? Apa ini untungnya aku menikah dengan orang kaya? Aku bisa menikmati hidupku lebih hidup..."

Sakura memakai sarung tangannya. Ia juga membenarkan kaos kaki panjangnya. Mantel ok, sarung tangan ok, kaos kaki juga ok. Sakura teringat, ia membutuhkan syal. Setelah semuanya ok, ia lalu mengambil ponselnya kembali... ia mengSMS Gaara jika ia pulang duluan. Ia lalu menelpon Temari dan mengatakan jika Temari harus menjemputnya 2 jam lagi. Temari menyetujuinya. Sakura tak menyangka jika ia akan membohongi Temari dengan menyuruhnya menjemput agak telat. Sebenarnya ia tak berbohong, ia hanya tidak mengatakan kenapa ia akan pulag telat.

Setelah semua persiapan ok, Sakura berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Berjalan sendirian di trotoar jalanan Tokyo. Malam hari memang sangat indah. Ia bisa menikmatnya dengan baik. Gedung perkantoran, pertokoan, lalu lalang kendaraan, gerlap-gerlip lampu kota, dan orang-orang yang beraktifitas.

Awalnya Sakura berjalan sangat pelan, keindahan kota Tokyo memukau hatinya. Tes..tes..tes.. satu demi satu air hujan mulai turun. Sakura membuka kedua telapak tangannya. Menerima tetesan air hujan yang terasa dingin di telapak tangannya. Ia menatap ke atas langit. Sangat gelap. Air hujan mengganggu matanya. Mencium wajah ayunya.

"Hujan di musim gugur..." Ia lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika hujan menyapa... Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Lebih cepat, lebih cepat, dan lebih cepat. Ia lalu tersenyum, kenapa rasanya sangat menyenangkan? Ia lantas berlari di jalanan trotoar. Berlari sambil tertawa. Membelah orang-orang yang sibuk melarikan diri dari hujan. Ada yang memakai jas hujan, ada juga yang membuka payungnya. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang lebih suka dirinya tersapu air hujan. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan hujan-hujanan seperti ini. Sungguh, ia menjadi teringat mendiang ayahnya. Saat itu ia sedang berboncengan sepeda dengan sang ayah, menembus hujan deras. Ayahnya mengajak makan udon bersama setelah hujan-hujanan, ketika pulang, ia dan sang ayah terkena flu bersama. Moment sederhana yang sangat berarti untuknya. Ia ingat betul, ia dan sang ayah kena semprot sang ibu setelah itu.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, Sakura lalu mampir ke kedai udon. Kedai itu tak begitu besar, jauh dari kata mewah seperti yang biasa ia datangi saat bersama Sasuke dan keluarga Uchiha. Namun bau dari kuah Udon menggoda hidungnya. Ia harus mencicipinya.

Sakura memesan semangkok udon dan menikmatinya dengan sangat lahap sambil menunggu hujan reda.

"Jika merasa sesak seperti ini, memang mengingat ayah adalah obat yang tepat. Meski aku tak melihat bintang kecil di langit malam ini, tapi aku percaya ayah selalu melihatku.. Terima kasih ayah..." Berkali-kali ia menyunggingkan senyuman di bibirnya yang memucat karena hawa dingin.

Saat sedang berjalan pulang, Sakura mendapatkan telepon dari Temari jika Sasuke akan pulang lusa. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menyikapi berita itu. Senang juga akhirnya teman sekamarnya akan pulang, rasanya seperti kamar yang begitu luas itu tak lagi menyepi. Bingung, agak sedih, tapi tidak bisa dijelaskan pastinya. Apakah dia akan bertanya pada Sasuke soal isu skandal dengan Ino atau bersikap seolah tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu? Jika ia memilih untuk bertanya, apa memang ia berhak untuk bertanya? Masalahnya kan memang ia sendiri tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke itu.

Atau dia memilih untuk bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa? Bukankah statusnya adalah istri dari Sasuke? Apa memang itu adalah keputusan yang baik?

Kenapa rasanya sangat membingungkan?

Kenapa hal seperti ini bisa mengganggu pikirannya selama berhari-hari?

"Sudahlah, rasa bingung ini sungguh menyesatkan perasaanku... Lebih baik aku pulang dan tidur.." Gumamnya akhirnya.

.

.

.

 **Sakura's Love Story...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari kepulangan Sasuke dari Kanada tiba. Hari ini adalah hari senin. Hari yang cerah meski musim gugur semakin membuat cuaca mendingin.

Cukup banyak aktivitas Sakura hari ini. Dia sibuk ke kampus sampai jam 2 siang. Hari ini ia full sendirian, tanpa Temari yang mengawasi seperti biasanya. Ia bahkan tidak meminta diantar saat berangkat kuliah. Karin menjemputnya. Selama di kampus, Sakura bungkam jika Karin bertanya soal isu skandal antara Sasuke dan Ino. Meski Karin memaksa Sakura untuk bicar, tetap saja, Sakura tidak menceritakan apapun pada Karin. Karin mencoba mengerti, ini memang bukan urusannya, tapi ia tidak akan berhenti mencampuri urusan sahabatnya jika sahabatnya disakiti.

"Sakura, apa benar tentang berita itu?"

"Sakura.. kau pasti mengalami waktu yang berat.."

"Sakura-san, kalau sasuke menyakitimu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu.." Ini Kiba-fans Sakura.

"Menyebalkan, model itu keterlaluan.."

"Sasuke juga keterlaluan, Sakura itu gadis yang baik..."

Rupanya Sakura mendapatkan pembelaan di kelasnya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum membalasnya. Ia merasa berterima kasih karena nyatanya selama ini ia sangat diperhatikan oleh teman-temannya. Sudah seminggu berlalu, tapi sahabatnya masih saja menanyainya. Tidak masalah, nyatanya berita di media selalu masih menyangkut isu Sasuke dan Ino. Sampai ke depan yang entah kapan, ia akan dijejali pertanyaan yang intinya sama seperti itu.

.

/

Sasuke keluar bandara langsung dikerubungi wartawan. Entah bagaimana para wartawan bisa tahu kapan Sasuke akan kembali dari Kanada. Pukul 09.30 pagi, Sasuke memakai stelan jas hitam dengan dalaman kemeja putih tanpa dasi. Terlihat ia juga memakai kaca mata hitam. Sangat tampan, seperti sudah seharusnya dari sosok seorang keturunan Uchiha.

"Bagaimana pendapat anda dengan isu kedekatan anda dengan Yamanaka Ino?"

"Bagaimana dengan foto-foto yang beredar itu? Apakah itu asli?"

"Apakah anda memiliki hubungan serius dengan artis itu?"

"Saya pernah melihat yamanaka Ino dalam pernikahan anda, apakah hubungan anda dengan dia sudah terjalin lama?"

"Uchiha-san, kenapa anda bungkam dengan masalah ini?"

"Uchiha-san, kenapa anda ke Kanada tanpa didampingi istri anda?"

"Apakah memang hubungan anda dan istri anda sudah mengalami keretakkan?"

"Pagi ini kami tidak melihat istri anda menjemput anda. Apa itu artinya memang ada masalah serius antara anda dengan istri anda?"

"Apakah benar desas-desus keretakkan hubungan anda dengan istri anda itu benar adanya?"

"Apakah memang anda tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada istri anda sehingga anda memilih berselingkuh dengan yamanaka Ino? Bukankah model sekaligus artis itu jauh lebih sexy dari istri anda yang hanya dari kalangan biasa?"

Pertanyaan terakhir dari wartwan itu membuat Sasuke membuka kaca mata hitamnya. Ketika ia hendak membuka mulutnya, Shikamaru menyelanya..

"Sebagai wartawan seharusnya anda bisa memilih kata-kata yang bijak saat bertanya. Terima kasih.." Shikamaru lalu merangkul Sasuke dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah menunggu tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Beruntung ada banyak body guard yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan oleh Kakashi.

.

/

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke tidak menemukan anggota keluarga. Ibu dan neneknya ke Jerman lebih awal dan akan datang saat ia wisuda. Ibu dan neneknya sudah mendengar tentang isu yang beredar, mereka ingin pulang, tapi Sasuke meyakinkan untuk tidak perlu khawatir. Sementara sang kakek, sudah jelas berada di kantor. Gaara sudah mulai magang di rumah sakit, sementara Sakura- yang ia tahu jika Sakura sedang berada di kampus. Ia memang tak mengetahui jadwal kuliah terbaru Sakura, tapi saat ini, ia hanya bisa menyimpulkan hal itu. Rupanya jadwal senin Sakura begitu padat sampai-sampai Sakura tak menjemputnya di bandara. Apa memang karena jadwal?

Pulang ke rumah, mandi, istrirahat sebentar, lalu makan. Itu yang sasuke lakukan, setelah selesai ia kembali istirahat di kamarnya. Tik tok tik tok, sudah pukul lima sore. Ia tak menyangka jika akan tertidur nyenyak.. efek jetlag memang tak bisa ia bendung. Sekuat apapun dirinya, nyatanya ia memang harus mengalah dengan apa yang dinamai sebagai 'lelah'. Maa, ia memang hanyalah manusia biasa.

Ia duduk di ranjangnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menyalakannya. Menatapnya pelan. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ya, tidak ada apa. No messages, no miss call, no email. Kenapa Sakura tak menelponnya? Mengsmsnya? Setidaknya mengabarinya? Bukankah harusnya Sakura itu tahu jika saat ini ia sudah kembali ke Jepang? Temari pasti sudah memberitahukannya kan? Shikamaru pasti juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Tunggu...

Bukankah memang selama ia berada di Kanada, ia memang tak pernah mendapatkan kabar langsung dari Sakura? Hari pertama ia memang masih sempat mendapatkan email masuk dari Sakura, ucapan syukur karena sudah mendarat di Kanada dengan selamat. Setelah itu... sama sekali tidak ada! Sakura tak mengabarinya. Apa benar jika kabar kedekatannya dengan Ino itu sangat mengganggu pikiran Sakura?

Jika iya..

Apa yang hendaknya ia lakukan?

Menjelaskannya?

Ayolah.. rasanya ia tak melakukan hal yang salah...

Wartawan saja yang berlebihan..

Apa memang seperti itu? Hari ini adalah puncak rasa lelahnya. Ia lelah untuk melanjutkan pembahasan seperti ini. Namun... Sakura sampai sesore ini belum juga kembali. Merasa heran, ia lalu mencari Temari yang rupanya sedang berada di rumah. Ia bertanya kemana Sakura pergi. Temari memberitahukannya .

"Sakura-sama jika memiliki waktu senggang, nona akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Setiap hari nona melakukan itu. Hari libur maupun kuliah sekalipun. Di sana nona bermain dan menghibur anak-anak yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit.."

"Apa terjadi perubahan pada Sakura selama aku berada di Kanada?"

"Tidak ada, nona Sakura tertawa lepas saat di rumah sakit. Saat di rumah, nona bersikap biasa saja, tapi nona lebih suka di kamar. Nona bahkan hanya makan pagi saja saat di rumah, makan siang dan malam, nona lakukan di luar. Paling sering di rumah sakit..."

"Kau tidak menemaninya?"

"Maafkan saya, Tuan muda. Hari ini, nona pergi bersama nona Karin. Nona Sakura meminta saya untuk menyelesaikan skripsi S2 saya saja."

"Begitu ya..."

"Hai,sumimasen..."

"Tidak apa-apa.. Yang penting dia tidak pergi sendirian."

Merasa kurang puas mendapatkan informasi tentang Sakura, akhirnya Sasuke menyambar konci mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas menuju rumah sakit. Ada rasa yang menyeruak di dalam dadanya. Sudah pukul enam sore lebih, Sakura belum juga kembali. Jika benar kata Temari, maka Sakura pasti akan pulang malam. Kenapa Sakura tak ijin padanya jika Sakura memiliki kegiatan di rumah sakit? Kenapa ia tidak diberi tahu? Lalu kenapa juga Temari tidak memberitahunya? Bodoh, harusnya ia bertanya pada Shikamaru. Apapun informasi itu ada di Shikamaru.

.

.

"Binatng kecil.. di langit yang biru.. amat banyak menghias angkasa.. aku ingin.. terbang dan menari.. jauh tinggi ke tempat kau berada..."

"YEEEEEEYYYYY..."

Semua tepuk tangan...

"Nee-chan, kenapa lagunya bintang kecil telus?" Tanya Naru Barakamon, usia 7 tahun.

"Ano ne, Naru-chan, onee-chan sukaaaa sekali dengan lagu itu. Lagu itu mengingatkan nee-chan pada ayah nee-chan.." Jawab Sakura.

"Memangnya ayahnya nee-chan dimana?" Tanya Ebisu Noragami. Si beby manis usia 8 tahun.

Sakura sedikit kesulitan menjawab. Nyatanya itu sangat menyakitkan. Tapi ia tidak boleh menunjukkan rasa sedihnya di hadapat anak-anak yang sedang berjuang untuk sembuh... Ia menarik kembali senyum di bibirnya.. "Ayah nee-cha sudah ada di syurga..."

"Di surga? Apa tempat itu bisa untuk bermain?" Tanya Ciel Kuroshitsuji. Ini anak paling dewasa pikirannya padahal seumuran dengan Ebisu.

Sakura mengangguk... "Hai, tentu saja. Kalian bisa bermain di sana kalau kalian jadi anak yang baik. Naah, maka kalian harus makan dan minum obat lalu istirahat. Ok?"

"HEEE..." anak-anak protes karena di suruh istirahat.

"Katanya ingin bermain di surga? Di sana ada banyak mainan yang asyik loh. Kalian minta apa aja bisa dikasih. Makanya harus jadi anak yang baik.."

"Waah.. aku mau minum obat.."

"Aku juga..."

"Iya.. aku juga..."

Setelah membuat anak-anak dalam satu ruangan itu makan dan meminum obatnya, Sakura menyuruh anak-anak itu kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Ia menyelimuti anak-anak itu dan mengecup kening mereka satu per satu sebelum akhirnya ia mengucapkan 'oyasumi..'

Sakura berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Ia ke kantin dan membeli makanan. Sudah jam setengah delapan malam. Sudah waktunya ia makan. Saat di kantin rupanya Gaara sudah menunggunya. Gaara melambaikan tangannya agar ia mendekat. Di meja dimana Gaara duduk, di sana sudah ada makanan untuknya yang Gaara pesankan. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum senang, Gaara tahu saja jika ia sedang lapar dan mencari kantin.

"Senpai, arigato.."

"Bagaimana, kau suka?"

"Hm, sudah lama aku tak memakan ramen. Haha. Memang sangat enak, apa lagi saat lapar begini."

"Kau berhasil juga membuat pasien anak kamar 102 tertidur cepat.. pasien anak kamar itu 'terkenal' bandel-bandel.. Apalagi si Naru-chan.."

"Aku masuk pertama kali saja sudah dikasih cicak sma dia. Hahaha... Tapi aku senang, mereka terlihat sangat polos. Meski mereka bandel, tapi rupanya mereka sangat lengket denganmu ya.."

"The miracle of senpai, Sakura.."

"Halah.. memang benar juga sih, senpai itu orang yang baik dan selalu disukai banyak orang.."

"Kau sedang memuji?"

"tentu saja, baka-senpai.."

"Nyatanya aku tak sebaik itu, Sakura..."

"Uso.."

"Uso jaanai.."

"Sudah ah, makan-makan..."

"Sebentar..." Gaara mengelap sudut bibir Sakura. Ada sisa makanan di sana. "Sudah.."

"A-arigato..."

"Hn."

.

.

.

 **Sakura's Love Story...**

 **,**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa aku berakhir di tempat ini?" Gumam Sasuke.

Ia yang merasa tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia lukan hanya bisa meratapi betapa bodohnya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, saat ia ke rumah sakit untuk menjemput Sakura, ia terpaku dengan senyuman tulus saat sakura bermain dengan anak-anak yang sedang mendapatkan perawatan di rumah sakit. Ia bahkan juga terpaku saat melihat Sakura begitu menikmati aktivitasnya di rumah sakit. Sampai-sampai ia lupa waktu. Ia belum sempat menemui Sakura, semakin bodohnya, ia justru pergi tidak jelas tujuannya saat melihat Sakura sedang bersama dengan Gaara di kantin.

Malam ini, Sasuke justru terdampar di Akatsuki Cafe. Entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, di sana ia bertemu dengan Ino yang sedang sendirian. Tidak mau terlihat canggung toh nyatanya hubungan mereka sedang membaik, Sasuke dan Ino memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama di Cafe itu. Menikmati lezatnya hidangan mewah di tengah kota Tokyo.

Tidak ada pembahasan penting dalam pertemuan mereka. Mereka hanya makan bersama dan berbicara soal bisnis. Sasuke tak berniat membahas topik soal isu yang beredar di masyarakat. Sedangkan Ino memilih untuk diam. Isu itu masih terlalu sensitif. Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana isu itu bisa muncul. Ia merasa sudah melakukan hal yang wajar. Hal yang benar.

Malam semakin larut, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang. Banyak pikiran dalam otaknya. Ia banyak pekerjaan di kantor, laporan kunjungan kerja di Kanada belum usai, isu skandal yang menimpa rumah tangganya, dan satu lagi yang ingin sekali ia selesaikan, kenapa, kenapa rasanya ia menjadi memiliki jarak panjang yang menyekat antara dirinya dengan Sakura. Kenapa seolah Sakura berusaha menghindarinya?

Seperti malam ini, saat ia kembali ke rumah, saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar, ia melihat Sakura sudah tertidur. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjangnya, Sakura terlihat sangat damai saat tertidur. Ia merasa tidak tega membangunkan Sakura.

Dengan gusar, Sasuke akhirnya hanya bisa tidur di samping Sakura yang tertidur membelakanginya.

Pukul 00.03...

Pukul 01.13...

Pukul 02.24...

Sasuke tidak bisa tidur, ia menengok ke arah Sakura. Sakura tertidur dengan damainya. Jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang kesulitan tidur. Otaknya berputar-putar memikirkan banyak hal. Tubuhnya terasa lelah, tapi matanya enggan tepejam. Sungguh, sudah beberapa kali ia menengok istrinnnya itu. Ia ingin menyentuh istrinya, tapi ia urungkan sebelum menyentuhnya. Ia ingin berbicara pada istrinya itu, tapi mulutnya mengunci. Tidak memiliki ijin akses bebicara. Bukankah jika berdebat dengan Sakura itu sangat menyebalkan? Meski menyebalkan, setidaknya ia tidak merasa sepi. Beda jauh dengan kediaman yang membingungkan dan membuat... canggung?

Pada akhirnya ia menarik selimutnya dan mencoba memejamkan mata sebisa mungkin...

Ia ingin kalah dengan rasa lelahnya..

Ia ingin mimpi menyapanya...

.

.

Sasuke tertidur...

.

.

Sama halnya saat pagi menjelang, saat Sasuke terbangun, Sakura sudah tidak ada di kamarnya. Ia mencoba mencari Sakura di penjuru rumah, di dapur, di halaman belakang. Sakura juga tidak nampak mahkota pinknya. Maid di rumahnya mengatakan jika Sakura sudah berangkat ke kampus bersama Temari. Rada aneh, ia merasa selama ia kuliah, belum pernah sekalipun mendapatkan jadwal kuliah sepagi ini. Pa jadwal kelas manajemen Sakura selalu mendapatkan jadwal sepagi ini? Jam 7 pagi!

Sasuke menjadi tidak mood sarapan. Ia hanya meminum kopi hitamnya saja. Itupun sedikit. Ia langsung ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan laporan kunjungan kerjanya ke Kanada.

Sesampainya di kantor, ia langsung mendapat kuliah pagi dari sang kakek.

Ia baru sadar jika selama ia pulang, ia belum melihat sang kakek. Rupanya sudah beberapa hari sang kakek stay di kantor. Kakeknya memang pekerja keras, itu membuatnya khawatir. Bagaimanapun manusia haruslah bekerja sesuai kemampuan fisiknya. Kakek Madara sudah berumur, seharusnya di usia senjanya kini, kakek Madara lebih bisa menikmati hidup.

"Kakek akan pensiun jika kau sudah bisa berdiri sendiri dengan kakimu! Berhentilah bermain-main soal kehidupan jika kau tak mau hancur! Otakmu memang cerdas, kakek akui itu, tapi... praktek lapanganmu nol besar. Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh kakek untuk beristirahat? Ingat Sasuke, kadang kita memang harus licik, tapi kau harus mengerti tujuan kelicikanmu itu!"

Kakek Madara memberikan laporan pergerakan saham Uchiha Group selama sepekan ini. Terhitung mulai muncul isu skandal yang Sasuke alami.

Sasuke hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi yang datar seperti biasanya... "Ini..."

"Kau menyadarinya? Itu hasil kelakuanmu. Bagaimanapun kakek akan turun tangan. Kau menempatkan Sakura di posisi yang salah, Sasuke... Kau tidak tahu betapa pentingnya Sakura itu... dia..."

"Jangan campuri urusanku dengan Sakura! Maaf... Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri! Permisi kek, aku akan kembali ke ruanganku..." Potong Sasuke yang langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja kakek Madara.

"Bocah nakal..." Senyum kakek Madara. "Kakek akan melihat bagaimana usahamu, Sasuke.. Tunjukkan pada kakek kekuatanmu! Tunjukkan jika kau mampu berdiri dan berjalan dengan kakimu sendiri! Tunjukkan jika kau adalah keturunan sejati keluarga Uchiha! Tunjukkan jika kau bisa melampaui ayahmu dan kakekmu! Tunjukkan semuanya pada kakek!"

.

.

.

.

 **... to be continue...**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ya segitu dulu... maaf belum bisa mewujudkan kedekatan Sasuke ma Sakura.. masak iya deket terus. Kan ada masa dimana harus menjauh.. heheheh.. ujian namanya...**

 **Sabar...**

 **Aku sedang memikirkan chapter romantis yang bisa bikin baper... aku udah dapat idenya, tapi belum tahu mau dikasih chapter berapa dulu. Yang jelas bukan next chapter.. lagian ini masih konflik...**

 **Hahhahaha...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bye bye...**

 **Sumangga napak tilas...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **mampir di FF one shootku soal Kurobas.. judulnya Happy Birthday, Akashi-kun..**

 **Buat FF LIKE A FOOL.. sabar.. one the way ya... kejutan ntar.. hehehhe..**

 **.**

 **/**

 **Turut berduka cita buat SHINee and Shawol atas berpulangnya Jonghyun ke pangkuan Tuhan.. Semoga dy mndpatkan ktenangan seperti yg dia inginnkan.. Stay strong, guys.. Hikkkssssssss... Rada miris juga karena smpet liat ada meme yang ngatain 'plastik mati aja ditangisin' .. membandingkan dengan Palestina.. Ya allah.. menungso mati kok digawe candaan... Dibilang lebay-lah.. Mereka juga sedih atas ketidakadilan di Palestina, salah ya jika idolahnya mati mereka bersedih?**

 **Dibilang gak peduli ma Pasletina tapi langsung ditampar dengan galangan dana sosial.. smalam aja udah tembus 200jt.. buat para non Kpopers.. yang gak tau apa-apa.. sebaiknya gak usah asal jeplak.. anak Kpopers itu rajin galang dana social atas nama idola mereka.. Tapi mereka jarang umbar kegiatan social mereka. Lalu, yang nyinyir kemarin, atau yang sudah bikin meme kayak gitu, apa yang sudah kalian lakukan untuk Palestina dan korban gempa di Indo? Ngomong itu kudu pake otak, buktikan.. tapi.. udah galang dana banyak.. ehhh,,... masih dibilang 'riya'.. pamer.. bantu kok dipamerin, gak ikhlas... nah loh.. kan bingung ya, kemarin dibilang gak peduli, saat nunjukkin kepedulian malah dikatain pamer.. SAKJANE KAREPE PIYE WONG INDONESIA KI? JAANNNNNN...**

 **Weslah.. ak dadi esmosi dewe.. emosi tenan.. Intinya, coba hargai perasaan orang lain. Jangan saling menyakiti.. Setiap orang punya hak dan minatnya sendiri.. aku aja Itachi ma Ace mati nangis ok.. Mau itu otaku, Kpopers, Hollywood lopers.. terserah mereka.. jangan disangkutin ma agama, mereka pasti sudah tahu kodratnya sebagai manusia beriman... urusan agama biar masing-masing individu dg Tuhannya saja.. Jika menurut kalian ada yang salah, sumangga ingetin, tapi memakai bahasa yang halus.. bukan menghujat...**

 **Heheh.. peace... aku malah curcol ya.. maaf..**

 **.**

 **Thanks banget buat semua tukang favorit, tukan follow.. tukang baca.. tukang review.. tukang diam.. tukang tukang semuanya yang sudah mampir... dukungan kalian sangat berarti untukku..**

 **Thanks udah stia membaca sampai saat ini... Maaf lama.. miskin inspirasi..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku wong jawa tengah tapi cedak jogja.. aku cewek... hehehhe... colek RA.. Aku nembe gawe IG, 2017 Fotonya gur foto profil tog isihan.. hahahahah.. yen gak percaya aku iki cewek.. yakin.. aku cewek.. hahaha.. kalau aku cowok, aku pasti melihat dri sudut pandang Sasuke.. tapi aku pakai Sakura, karena biar aku bisa meresapinya..wkwkwkw**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku senang sudah sampai sejauh ini..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dozo minna..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Uzumaki Karin, Ino Yamanaka, Shimura Sai, Namikaze Naruto, Madara Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya Cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC,**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

.

.

.

.

SAKURA'S POV

SIIIAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL...

Sungguh aku ingin mengutuk kebodohanku ini.. Tuhan, aku tahu aku ini memang tidak pandai, tapi jika aku juga ceroboh maka berakhirlah sudah. Rasanya seperti menjadi tidak berguna.

.

.

Setelah turun dari mobil, aku langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamar. Menuju kamar? Pertanyaan bagus dan menyebalkan. Aku malas menjelaskannya. Singkatnya, aku sudah sampai di parkiran kampus, tapi aku lupa membawa tugas akuntansiku. Nah loh... dosen killer itu pasti akan membunuhku. Ralat... maksudku, nilaiku. Susah payah aku mendapatkan kesan baik, akan musnah seketika jika aku sampai membuat masalah. Dosen killer itu selalu menjadi mimpi burukku. Andai saja tidak ada mata kuliah akuntansi.. hikss... aku pasti sudah menjadi mahasiswa paling bahagia di muka bumi ini.

Aahhhh.. bangun.. sadar.. aku sudah di depan pintu kamar...

Aku...

Aku mencoba mengambil nafas... dan menghembuskannya perlahan...

Aku menakupkan kedua tanganku... aku berdoa jika Sasuke sudah berangkat ke kantor.. aminnn...

.

.

Perlahan aku memegang gagang pintu kamar.. terdengar suara lembut.. ceklek... pintu tebuka. Aku memasuki perlahan seperti mengendap. Aku memasang mode on pada mataku. Mataku yang pandai mengawasi. Siap mendeteksi keberadaan Sasuke di kamar.

Depan, samping kanan, ke samping kiri, lurus, serong, dan bolak-balik...

Shiiiip... Sasuke tidak ada...

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja rias yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Di atas meja itu terpampang jelas tugas akuntansiku.

Aku segera mengambil tugas akuntansiku.. aku juga memastikan jika lembaran lembaran banyak itu adalah memang benar hasil kerja tugas akuntansiku.

Selembar, dua lembar, tiga lembar... aku mengecek satu per satu. Sungguh, tak ada kesalahan, ini memang tugas akuntansiku.

Tapi tunggu..

Nomor 8, nomor 13, nomor 14 sudah terisi?

Seingatku, semalam aku tidak bisa mengisinya. Aku yakin itu, aku bahkan menyisakan ruang di nomor-nomor yang belum aku selesaikan jawabannya. Soalnya terlalu sulit untukku. Aku sudah mual hanya dengan hitungan gagal semalam.

Huwwaaa.. tulisannya rapi sekali. Bahkan ada penjelasannya. Sangat rinci..

Siapa yang mengisi?

Temari-nee? Shikamaru-san? Aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku tidak bertemu shikamaru-san kemarin. Sedangkan Temari-nee, dia tidak mungkin masuk ke kamar ini tanpa izin dariku. Lagipula, aku sudah bertekat akan mengerjakannya sendiri tanpa bantuan Temari-nee.

Lalu siapa yang mengerjakannya?

Hm...

Hm...

Berfikirlah, Sakura!

Hm... apa itu.. Sa-Sasuke?

Bisa jadi sih...

Jadi dia ya yang membantu menyelesaikan tugas akuntansiku? Kapan dia mengerjakannya? Saat aku tertidur? Atau tadi pas aku sudah berangkat ke kampus?

Wuuuh, kenapa pipiku jadi memanas begini ya?

Ioyoyoyooyoyoyo... aku kembali menggelengkan kepala..

Bukan waktunya aku seperti ini. Lagipula ini masih terlalu rumit. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya.

Aku langsung memasukkan lembaran-lembaran tugas akuntansiku ke dalam tasku. Aku harus segera keluar dari kamar dan kembali ke kampus...

.

.

"Sakura..?" Suara laki-laki memanggilku.

Sasuke? Astaga, kenapa dia masih ada di kamar? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku merasa seperti sedang tertangkap basah. Padahal ini kamarku juga, kenapa rasanya aku seperti seorang maling yang ketahuan?

Rupanya, sebisa aku menghindar, aku akan tetap bertatapan dengannya juga. Inilah saatnya...

Aku membalikan tubuhku.. mencoba menatap sang sumber suara, Uchiha Sasuke, suamiku..

"Yo-yo.." Kataku gagap. Aku mencoba menatap Sasuke. Rambut raven, mata tajam, dada bidang... HEEE? DADA BIDANG?

HANDUK?

HALF NAKED..?

ARAH KAMAR MANDI?

BARU MANDI?

"Ada yang tertinggal?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Sudah kau ambil?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Sudah..." Jawabku.

"Oh.."

"Ya.."

"..."

"..."

Tuutttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt... tidak ada suara yang terucap. Sial, aku tak mempersiapkan diri jika aku harus berhadapan dengannya saat ini. Tidak bisa dalam kondisi yang sedang terjadi di luar sana. Aku tidak bisa menempatkan diri.

"A-aku berangkat du-dulan, jaa.."

"..."

Aku langsung menyelonong pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Aku tak menoleh balik padanya. Jantungku berdetak jauh lebih kencang.. ini seperti maling yang ketahuan pemiliknya.

Sasuke adalah suamiku.. suami hasil perjodohan karena bisnis. Aku dan sasuke memiliki misi masing-masing. Dengan kami menerima pernikahan bisnis ini, kami sama-sama untung. Aku tidak pernh memikirkan akan aku bawa kemana arah pernikahanku, kesalahanku. Aku tahu, aku salah jika aku tidak memprediksikan hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Bisnis akan sulit jika dikaitkan dengan perasaan. Aku bahkan meneteskan air mata jika aku mendalaminya dengan perasaanku.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa merasakan sakit, sasuke memang suamiku, tapi aku berkenalan dengannya sebagai teman. Kami bahkan saling berjabat tangan usai kami menikah dulu.

Teman ya?

Aku memang hanyalah sosok baru dalam kehidupan Sasuke. Sasuke punya kisah sendiri, akupun juga. Jika aku mencampurinya dengan perasaan, maka yang ada hariku akan mellow yellow. Aku ini tipe ceria, tapi beberapa hari ini aku bahkan sering melamun. Aku menangis di malam hari. Menangis tanpa sebab. Apa yang aku tangisi?

Sasuke?

Rindu ayah?

Skandal yang Sasuke alami?

Atau.. perasaanku?

.

/

Aku menghindari Sasuke ... itu benar adanya...

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tubuhku refleks menjauh darinya. Aku hanya tidak ingin bertatap muka padanya. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya? Sudah aku bilang ini sangat rumit.

Sasuke terlibat skandal dengan teman masa kecilnya yang notabene adalah sosok wanita idaman Sasuke. Aku tahu, dulu Sasuke pernah mengajak teman masa kecilnya yang cantik itu untuk menikah. Meski ditolak, tapi aku yakin, wanita model itu adalah wanita yang benar-benar Sasuke cintai memakai perasaannya.

Karena Sasuke terlibat skandal setelah Sasuke menikah denganku, aku yang merasa jadi istrinya menjadi tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Aku merasa canggung dengan seendirinya. Aku adalah saksi hidup bagaimana Sasuke 'melamar' Ino dulu. Mungkin, hanya akulah satu-satunya yang tahu perasaan Sasuke ke Ino itu seperti apa.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur saat Sasuke berbaring di sampingku..

Ya.. sungguh.. aku terjaga semalaman.. aku pura-pura tidur saat Sasuke berada di kamar. Akan sangat sulit buatku bangun lebih awal dari Sasuke jika aku sampai ketiduran. Aku harus bangun lebih cepat dari Sasuke. Aku harus meninggalkan kamar sebelum Sasuke bangun. Aku harus melarikan diri..

Mungkin tak hanya berpura-pura saja, nyatanya, saat Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di sampingku, aku merasakan detak jantungku yang berdetak tak karuan. Aku juga merasakan keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pelipisku. Padahal kamar ber-AC, tapi nyatanya aku tetap merasa... ketakutan? Takut untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Sasuke...

Selama ini aku selalu memikirkan apa yang hendaknya aku bahas dengan Sasuke saat aku bertemu dengannya setelah adanya skandal itu... apa aku harus bilang.. Sasuke, apa isu itu benar? Kau memiliki perasaan dengan Ino? Kau bermain di belakangku? Kau selingkuhi diriku?... ayolah... aku ini siapa? Aku hanya istri bisnisnya.. huuuh...

Haaaah.. aku memang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab. Kabur begitu saja. Rupanya imajinasiku melenceng.. Sasuke justru yang menyapa duluan, walau singkat dan gak jelas akhirnya, tidak masalah.. semoga langkah baik untuk ke depannya.

.

.

.

END OF SAKURA'S POV

.

.

.

"Sakura..."

Sakura menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Dari ruang tamu, nampaklah Gaara dengan beberapa map di tangannya.

"Senpai?"

"Sakura, kau akan ke kampus?" Tanya Gaara. Sakura mengangguk.."Boleh aku ikut bersamamu? Mobilku berada di bengkel, Sasuke tidak ke kampus, dia langsung ke kantor.."

"Hm, tentu saja.. Ayo.."

Gaara tersenyum.. dan mereka ke luar bersama dari mansion Uchiha.

Dari lantai dua, sosok mata onyx menatap duan insan manusia yang baru saja meninggalkan mansion Uchiha. Dengan tawa khas bahagia mereka, dengan senyuman merekah mereka, dengan candaan ringan mereka. Apa Sakura selalu mudah tertawa seperti itu? Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kesal. Ada apa dengan paginya hari ini? Setelah ia merasa agak tenang karena akhirnya ia bisa berbicara dengan istrinya, tiba-tiba sesuatu kembali mendekat seolah menambah panjang jarak antara dirinya dengan Sakura.

Apa memang itu yang ia pikirkan?

Iri?

Menutup pintu kamar dengan cukup keras apa itu sudah bisa mewakili jawaban dari sosok sulit dimengerti macam pangeran Uchiha Sasuke?

Ia hanya menghela nafas... Hari ini sepertnya akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang.

.

.

.

 **Sakura's Love Story...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama di kampus, Sakura tetap menjalani kegiatan kampusnya seperti biasa. Pertanyaan soal isu kedekatan suaminya dengan model terkenal Ino juga masih sering ia dengar. Terutama dari sahabat karibnya, Bebek Karin.

Cewek rambut merah saudara Naruto itu selalu merecoki telinganya dengan pertanyaan dengan inti yang sama.. skandal Sasuke dengan Ino! Kupingnya terasa sangat panas hanya dengan mendengar dua nama itu dan embel-emebel skandalnya yang inilah itulah.

Sakura paham jika sahabatnya yang satu ini hanya sedang khawatir padanya. Karin adalah sahabat yang sangat mendukung pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Karin akan menjadi orang pertama yang membentengi keutuhan rumah tangga Sakura. Ini memang agak lebay, tapi jika ini berbicara soal Karin, maka pastilah Karin akan sungguh-sungguh melakukannya.

"Kau bilang tidak ada apa-apa.. Tapi lihat ini! Lihat...!" Karin meletakkan kasar majalah di meja Sakura. "Lihat itu! Topik dengan tulisan judul sangat besar diblod pula..."

Suara karin terdengar kesal... Sakura mencoba melirik majalah yang Karin sodorkan di depannya. Dengan mengeja ia membaca judul berita yang dimaksud Karin, sahabatnya itu...

"LAGI:SI BUNGSU UCHIHA TERTANGKAP SEDANG MAKAN MALAM BERSAMA DENGAN INO." Baca Sakura. Ia lalu tertegun. Bukan terharu. Ia hanya terdiam. Kembali... ia memang tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi..

Melihat dari kondisi dan ornamen, interior restaurant itu, Sakura yakin jika itu diambil di jepang. Ia mulai berfikir. Apa setelah kembali dari kanada, Sasuke makan malam bersama Ino bahkan setelah skandal itu terjadi? Bukankah sebaiknya mereka saling menjauh dulu untuk menjaga reputasi mereka? Menjauh sementara tidak berat, kan? bukankah jika mereka melakukan hal seperti ini maka rumor negatif tentang mereka akan semakin sulit dihilangkan? Apa mereka tidak khawatir dengan pencitraan mereka? Apa... apa memang ini yang mereka harapkan? Apa memang mereka menikmati semua ini? Apa ini memang jalan terbaik untuk menunjukkan kebersamaan mereka?

Sakura mulai kembali berfikir keras.. Saat ini bahkan jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Jawab Sakura!" Kata Karin.

Apa Sasuke tidak memikirkan perasaannya meski hanya sebentar saja? Maksudnya.. posisinya saat ini adalah istri dari Sasuke, jika Sasuke terlibat isu seperti itu dan tanpa sepengetahuan darinya, maka ia akan kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang datang menyapanya. Ia bahkan tidak tau bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan dari Karin. Ia sungguh banyak berbohong pada Karin jika ia sudah baik-baik saja dengan Sasuke, nyatanya, ia baru berttegur sapa pagi tadi. Itupun sangat singkat.

"SA-KU-RA! JAWAB!" kata Karin lagi dengan suara kerasnya. Sakura terlihat kaget dan terbangun dari lamunan pikirannya yang kesana kemarin... "Astaga.. kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Karin. Karin mulai khawatir.

"Ano, bebek, aku mau pulang saja. Sudah tidak ada kuliah, kan?" Tanya Sakura. Ia membereskan mejanya dan memasukkan barang-barang kuliahnya termasuk majalah milik Karin.

"Hm, tidak ada jadwal lagi.." Karin hanya menatap gadis musim semi di hadapannya itu. Sakura terlihat gusar dan terburu-buru saat memasukkan barang-barangnya. Bahkan bolpoint yang sama bisa jatuh dua kali. Karin tahu jika saat ini Sakura sedang tidak tenang. Ia juga tahu, jika mata memerah Sakura akan segera berlinang air mata.

"bebek, aku duluan ya.." Pamit Sakura.

"Jika butuh apa-apa, ingat, aku akan selalu ada untukmu..."

"Terima kasih, bebek panggang..." Suara Sakura bahkan terdengar parau.

Sepertinya membiarkan Sakura sendiri saat ini adalah hal yang terbaik. Karin mencoba pasrah dengan keingin Sakura saat ini meski tangannya ingin meraih sosok sakura yang terlihat merapuh itu. Saat berpas-pasan dengannya, air mata bening itu terjatuh. Sebagai seorang sahabat yang sudah lama menjalin persahabatan, meski hanya setetes air mata, maka seolah sudah tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya. Karin mengerti, tapi untuk saat ini bukan panggungnya untuk beraksi.

.

.

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan kampus. Berjalan melewati trotoal. Siang hari di musim gugur mulai miskin sinar matahari. Udara semakin mendingin. Kurang dari dua minggu lagi Sasuke wisuda, jika seperti ini terus maka ia akan kesulitan untuk mengucapkan selamat kepada Sasuke. Padahal hanya mengucapkan 'selamat' itu apa sulitnya? Sisi hati Sakura bertanya seperti itu, tapi... jika suasana tak mendukung, maka kata-kata sederhana seperti itu akan sangat sulit untuk diucapkan.

"Kenapa aku selalu mempersulit hal yang sesederhana ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti dulu yang bisa melalui banyak hal tanpa beban? Kenapa saat ini rasanya seperti ada jerat rantai yang menghalangiku? Merantai kakiku dan membuatku sulit bergerak bebas. Membuatku seperti terpenjara dalam ruang yang sempit.."

Ia berjalan jauh tanpa tujuan... entah bagaimana, langkah kakinya mengantarnya sampai ke halaman rumahnya yang memang tak begitu jauh dari kampus... tapi jika sampai jalan kaki, itu sangat jauh sekali loh... pikirannya yang tak jelas rupanya tak membuatnya sadar apalagi kelelahan.. Tahu-tahu dia sudah sampai di rumahnya sendiri..

Rumah sederhana itu sudah banyak berubah. Sudah direnovasi sana-sini.. ingat, itu uang dari pernikahan bisnisnya dengan Sasuke.. Jika bukan karena itu, mungkin rumah itu sudah dijual untuk melunasi hutang-hutang keluarganya.. Keinginanya untuk menyelamatkan rumah peninggalan ayahnya itu membutuhkan pengorbanan besar. Ia mulai sadar, menikah bisnis saja tak cukup, lara hati dan makan perasaanpun mulai datang mendera.

/

Sakura memasukki rumahnya. Ia disambut oleh sang ibu. Sang ibu terlihat sangat pucat. Ini memang musim gugur yang terasa sangat dingin, tapi ibunya begitu tebal menggunakan mantel berlapis. Ini tak seperti biasanya. Sejak saat itu ia sadar, ibunya sedang sakit.

Sakura memarahi ibunya karena tidak bisa menjaga diri.. Salahnya juga, dia tidak menanyakan kabar ibunya beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ia banyak pikiran sampai melupakan ibunya sendiri. Sakura merasa jika saat ini dirinya sudah berlaku sangat jahat. Meski sudah menikah dan tinggal terpisah, tapi ibu kandungnya tetaplah sosok terpenting dalam hidupnya. Ibunya berjuang sendirian membiayai hidupnya... Jika saja ia lebih peka, mungkin ibunya tidak akan sakit seperti ini.

"Minumlah, Bu.." Sakura memberikan obat pada ibunya yang ia beli di apotek tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Sang ibu meminumnya. Setelah itu ibunya membaringkan tubuhnya, Sakura menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tebal. Mengingat saat ini ibunya tinggal sendirian, fakta itu membuatnya miris. Ia menahan tangisannya.

"Pulanglah, nak.. Ibu akan membaik.." Kata Tsunade, ibunya.

"Aku akan menginap. Aku sudah bilang pada Temari-nee.. Ibu jangan khawatir.. Aku akan menjaga ibu sampai sembuh.." Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau wanita yang sudah menikah, kau harus izin pada suamimu.. jika suamimu tak memberikan izin, maka kau tidak boleh membantahnya..."

Sakura diam saja. Ia memang tak memberitahu pada Sasuke. Jangankan minta izin, berbicara seperti biasa saja dengan Sasuke rasanya menjadi sangat sulit. Apalagi saat ini, rasanya ia ingin menjauh seejauh=jauhnya dari Sasuke.

"Sakura..?"

"Eh.. ya?"

"Kau sudah berbicara pada Sasuke?"

"Temari-nee akan memberitahu dia nanti, Ibu.. Saat ini dia sedang ada di kantor, tidak bisa sembarangan menelponnya. Dia sangat sibuk, Bu.." Sasuke memang sibuk di kantor, dia tak berbohong. Tapi sebenarnya ia diperbolehkan menelpon Sasuke, hanya saja ia tak mau melakukannya.

"Begitukah?.. Ne, Saku.."

"Ya?"

"Ibu sudah mendengar rumor rumah tangga kalian. Tetangga kita juga banyak yang menanyakannya.. Kalian sudah membahasnya?"

"Jadi ibu sakit karena memikirkan rumah tanggaku dengan Sasuke? Ibu.. kumohon, aku hanya memiliki ibu.. Jangan sakit! Masalahku dengan Sasuke pasti memiliki penyelesaian.. Untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin melihatnya dulu..." Jujur saja, dia bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana..

"Ibu sakit karena memang ibu sudah tua, lagipula cuacanya memang sedang sangat dingin... Mengertilah Sakura.. Jangan hanya melihatnya, semakin lama kau melihat, semakin susah juga kau menentukan arah. Jangan terlalu lama seperti ini.. Mulailah untuk membuat langkah.. beranikan dirimu.. Berkomunikasi mungkin jalan yang baik. Kau ke sini sendirian, Ibu yakin.. Kau menghindari nak Sasuke, kan?"

Binggo.. ibunya adalah malaikat yang selalu mengerti dirinya. Sakura bersyukur memiliki sosok ibu seperti Tsunade. Meski cerewet, tapi sangat hangat. Ibunya memang yang terbaik.

"Ibu dan ayahmu dulu juga sering bertengkar, sering saling diam. Tapi, salah satu dari kami pasti ada yang mengalah untuk berbicara duluan, makanya kami akan cepat baikkan. Ada kalanya kau harus menurunkan egomu, Sakura.. Itu baik.. Selamanya mempertahankan ego tinggi itu hanya akan membawamu dalam kehancuran.. Jangan terlalu lama saling diamnya, jika terlalu lama, bisa-bisa kau akan merasa asing dengannya.."

Merasa asing dengan Sasuke? Hampir tujuh bulan yang lalu ia juga merasa asing dengan Sasuke.. sehari pertunangan, seminggu kemudian ia dan Sasuke menikah. Dalam kurun waktu yang singkat itu, ia bisa menjalain 'pertemanan' dengan Sasuke. Ia ingat, Sasuke yang memulai duluan. Apa artinya Sasuke menurunkan egonya untuk memuli pembicaraan dengannya? Haruskah saat ini ia melaukannya? Bukankah ini adalah gilirannya?

"Ibu istirahat saja. Aku akan menemani ibu.. Ibu tak usah khawatir denganku dan Sasuke atau bahkan rumor itu. Aku dan Sasuke pasti akan membahasnya. Kami tinggal seatap, sekamar, seranjang juga, Ibu.. Lambat laun, kami pasti akan saling membuka mulut untuk membahas rumor itu.."

"Ibu percaya pada kalian.. Ibu juga percaya pada pernikahan kalian... Ibu selalu berdoa untuk kebaikan kalian..."

Sakura ingat betul. Kata-kata dari ibunya itu kata-kata yang sama persis seperti yang diucapkan kakek Madara, Ibu Mikoto, dan juga nenek Chiyo. Mereka semua menasihatinya dengan kata-kata itu setelah skandal Sasuke dan Ino diberitakan media. Hampir tiap hari sang ibu mertua menelponnya dari Jerman untuk menanyai kabarnya. Sakura selalu bilang jika semua akan membaik untuk membuat ibunya berhenti khawatir. Dia juga pernah mendapatkan kuliah dua jam dari sang kakek soal bab pernikahan dan pentingnya suatu pernikahan. Ia tak begitu mengerti mengapa keluarganya dan keluarga uchiha begitu menjaga pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Jika menelisik sejarah keluarga, Sakura yakin jika dia bukanlah siapa-siapa dihadapan keluarga Uchiha, dia hanyalah pendonor darah yang tak seberapa untuk kakek Madara.. Maksudnya, jika keluarga Uchiha mendepaknya kan memang bisa saja terjadi.. toh dia juga tak bisa berbuat banyak. dia bukan apa-apa dan bukan siapa-siapa.

.

.

.

 **Sakura's Love Story...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merasa lega ketika Gaara mengatakan jika ibunya tidak apa-apa, hanya kelelahan yang berlebihan. Ia merasa sangat berterima kasih karena pagi-pagi buta seperti ini, Gaara mau datang ke rumahnya untuk memeriksa keadaan ibunya. Jam dua dini hari tadi, sang ibu tiba-tiba kedinginan, badanya melemas.. karena ketakutan dan tahu harus bagaimana, ia langsung saja menelpon Gaara. Bersyukur Gaara adalah calon dokter.. setidaknya dia cukup tahu hal dasar seperti ini...

Untuk membuat Sakura jauh lebih tenang, Gaara memanggil dokter pribadi keluarganya. Dokter pribadinya juga memastikan jika ibu tsunade tidak apa-apa. Dokter pribadi itu memberikan resep obat yang harus ia tebus di apotek. Jika sakitnya berlanjut, sang dokter menganjurkan untuk di bawa ke rumah sakit. Sang dokter juga memberikan infus kepada ibu Tsunade. Biasanya dengan cairan infus, maka pasien akan lekas lebih baik.

/

 **Ruang makan rumah ibu Sakura...**

Di dini mereka berdua... mereka menikmati sarapan bersama yang dibuat oleh Sakura sendiri. Hidangannya sangat sederhana. Sang ibu sudah dua hari tidak belanja karena sakit. Hanya ada telur dan makanan beku yang ada di kulkas rumahnya.

"Maaf senpai.. hanya ini yang bisa aku sajikan. Aku belum bisa belanja.."

"Tak apa Sakura, ini sangat enak.. Kau sudah semakin pandai memasak rupanya."

"Aku belajar masak darimu, baka senpai.. Ingat tidak dulu kita pernah belajar masak bersama di SMA? Makanan kita gosong.."

"Itu makananmu, buatanmu.. Milikku baik-baik saja..."

"YEEE.. tapi aku hanya mengikuti intruksi darimu.."

"jika kau mengikutinya dengan benar, maka makananmu tidak akan berakhir hitam legam seperti itu, Sakura..."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kita makan juga.. hahahahha... "

"Nostalgia jaman SMA..."

Dan mereka tertawa bersama. Mereka masih berlanjut membahas kebersamaan mereka dulu. Mereka berdua tergabung dalam klub memasak. Waktu mereka banyak dihabiskan di dapur praktik sekolah. Mereka banyak membuat berbagai jenis makanan. Mereka juga membahas festival musim panas jaman SMA. Gaara mengatakan jika Sakura berteriak sangat keras dan mencubit lengannya sampai memerah karena ketakutan saat memasuki rumah hantu yang diadakan oleh kelasnya Gaara. Beruntung Gaara tidak menjadi hantu... Sakura pernah kena bola basket di kepalanya.. Gaara yang cidera saat lomba kelas.. Sakura yang dihukum karena tidak bawa topi saat upacara.. atau Gaara yang menjadi ketua OSIS... Waktu tiga tahun di SMA dulu sangatlah indah.. meski Sakura hanya dua tahun bersama Gaara,tapi dia memiliki kisah yang indah dengan Gaara. Bahkan sekarang kuliahpun masih satu kampus... Kisah masih akan terus berlanjut..

Meski mereka saling nostalgia jaman dulu, tapi tak ada satupun diantara mereka berdua yang membahas kisah asmara yang sudah usai itu. Gaara dan Sakura pernah menjalin hubungan cinta adalah fakta. Gaara adalah mantan kekasih Sakura itu benar adanya.

"Sakura..."

"Nani?"

"Apa kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu?"

"Se-senpai? Ke-kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku tahu, kau tidak buta akan berita skandal itu. Tapi selama ini kau hanya diam saja, katakan padaku, apa kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu itu? Apa kau membohongiku saat dulu aku bertanya padaku setelah kau menikah dengan Sasuke?"

"Senpai.. aku.. " Sakura meneteskan air matanya..

"Sudah aku duga.. Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini, hah? Kenapa kau selalu saja memutuskan sendiri setiap ada keputusan yang besar itu? Kau memilikiku dan Karin.. kami akan selalu ada untukmu.."

"Senpai tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu, aku baik-baik saja.. Lagipula aku menikah dengan adikmu, kalau senpai itu baik hati, aku yakin Sasuke juga tak jauh dari kakaknya..." Sakura tidak boleh membuka celah. Kisahnya dengan Gaara itu sudah usai. Gaara sangat baik, ia tidak mau memanfaatkan kebaikan dari Gaara itu.

Sakura menganggapnya orang baik. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Apa Sakura selalu sepolos ini dalam menilai orang? Ini yang selalu ia khawatirkan, ia lengah sedikit saja sudah membuat Sakura berurusan dengan kelurga Uchiha. Gaara tau betul bagaimana keluarga Uchiha itu. Penuh intrik dan licik. Ibunya yang menjadi korban adalah contohnya. Ia juga pernah mendengar kolega ibunya yang mengeluh karena perusahaannya dicaplok Uchiha Group. Entah apa yang dilakukan Uchiha Group sehingga bisa menghancurkan perusahaan-perusahaan saingannya.

"Tabiat orang itu lain-lain, Sakura..."

"Memang benar, tapi aku yakin jika Sasuke bukan orang yang jahat.." Sakura lalu tersenyum. Ia ingin yakin, meski rasanya dirinya tengah tersakiti, tapi ia menganggap jika itu bukanlah kejahatan daari Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **Sakura's Love Story...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika sedang asyik berbincang dengan Gaara di ruang makan, suara bel pintu terdengar pagi itu. Sakura yang merasa menjadi tuan rumah langsung bergegas membuka pintu. Tak ia duga, tak ia sangka. Tak ada hujan, tak ada angin, Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya. ia harus bagaimana coba?

Ia terdiam menatap suaminya. Sasuke menunjukkan wajah yang datar, sangat sulit dipahami. Lebih datar dari biasanya. Marah? Kesal? Rasannya hanya aura macam itu yang dapat Sakura rasakan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke juga tak mengucapkan kata sedikitpun. Entah itu salam ataupun panggilan. Sebaliknya pula, Sakura juga tak mempersilahkan masuk. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam saling melempar tatapan datar. Bingung atau memang tidak tahu sama sekali untuk menghadapinya. Tentu saja, kan? Sakura dan Sasuke ingat jika kemarin pagi mereka sudah bisa saling bicara meski singkat, biasanya setelah salah satu ada yang membuka suara, maka setelahnya akan jauh lebih mudah. Namun, belum bertemu dan berbicara kedua kalinya, Sakura kembali mengetahui isu skandal Sasuke dengan Ino yang baru. Sasuke juga tahu beritanya kemarin, ia pasti juga paham jika saat ini akan kembali menimbulkan kecanggungan antara dirinya dengan Sakura.

" _SAKURA.. ada siapa?"_ Suara Gaara terdengr jauh. Karena Sakura tak kunjung menjawab, diapun menghampiri Sakura. "Sakura, siapa yang da...tang?" Sasuke menatap Gaara, Gaara membalas menatapnya. Sakura berdiri di tengah tengah mereka. Gaara lalu tersenyum... "Ohayou, Sasuke.."

"Hn. Ohayou.. Kau sudah lama di sini?" Tanya Sasuke. Ada nada tak biasa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ya begitulah.." Jawab Gaara. Entah kenpa, Sakura merasa jika udara disekitarnya menjadi langka. Ia sampai sulit bernafas.

"Oh.." Bukankah kata ini sudah biasa Sasuke ucapkan?

" Masuklah, Ibu Tsunade pasti akan senang karena kau datang..!" Gaara menyuruh Sasuke untuk masuk.

"Kau mau pergi?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia melihat Gaara sudah bersiap dengan mantel dan tas di tangannya.

"Maa ne, aku ada jadwal operasi satu jam lagi." Gaara adalah asistan dokter bedah. Meski masih magang, tapi kemampuannya profesional.

"Senpai ingin membawa bekal? Aku akan membuatkannya..." Tawar Sakura. Sasuke menaikan alisnya. Bekal? Untuk Gaara? Sakura yang akan membuatkannya?

Gaara tersenyum melihat Sakura. Jadi ingat, dulu mereka sering membawa bekal dan memakannya bersama saat istirahat di atap.. "Terima kasih, Sakura... Sarapan tadi enak sekali. Aku dulan.. jaa..."

Gaara sarapan di sini? Berdua dengan sakura? Otak Sasuke tak berhenti loading.

"Ano..." Gaara berhenti melangkah... "Arigatou sudah memberi pertolongan pada Ibuku.. Aku berhutang budi padamu, Senpai..." Kata Sakura.

Gaara kembali tersenyum. Sasuke semakin heran, kenapa Gaara yang setipe dengannya bisa terlihat sangat beda beberapa hari terakhir ini?.. "Dont mind, Sakura..." Gaara kembali berjalan. Saat ia sampai di pintu, ia berhenti selangkah di depan Sasuke.. Ia lalu menepuk bahu kiri Sasuke.. "Aku duluan.." Katanya dan pergi dari rumah itu.

"Itterasai..." Sakura bahkan melambaikan tangan? Banyak hal yang membuat Sasuke heran. Apa memang mereka selalu seperti ini?

Kepergian Gaara membuat suasana kembali terdiam. Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk. Ia lalu membuatkan kopi hitam untuk Sasuke. Selama ia membuatnya di dapur, ia hanya berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kesana kemari tidak jelas arah pikirannya. Intinya, ia tak tahu bagaimana ia akan membuka topik pembicaraan dengan Sasuke.

"Silahkan di-diminum.." Ujar Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke meminum kopi buatan Sakura. Manisnya pas, mungkin bagi orang lain lebih cenderung ke pahit. Tapi baginya itu sudah sesuai seleranya. Sakura memang belajar dengan baik.

1 menit.. 2 menit.. 3 menit.. 4.. 5.. 6.. 7.. menit.. mereka masih saling diam. Sasuke sibuk menikmati kopi panasnya. Sementara Sakura duduk sambil memeluk nampannya.

10 menit.. 11.. 12..13..14..15 menit kemudian.. Sakura mulai bosan. Sasuke memang rajanya mengabaikan orang. Dia adalah tipe ceria, maka Sasuke adalah kebalikannya. Bukan berati negatif ya, Sasuke lebih cenderung ke cowok yang tidak banyak bicara dan pandai meneymbunyikan ekspresi.

"Aku akan mandi, ka-aku ke-ke kamar saja.. a-atau mau me-melihat ibu? Ibu ada di kamarnya. Dia baru minum obat, jadi a-aku yakin su-sudah bangun."

"Aku akan melihat ibu dan ke kantor setelahnya."

"Oh, baiklah.. silahkan..'

"Hn."

Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke dan bergegas mandi. Sasuke menjenguk ibu mertunya. Ia berbincang banyak dengan Tsunade. Sasuke merasa lega melihat ibu mertuanya itu membaik. Mendengar penuturan Sakura tadi, rupanya Gaara yang membantu menolong ibu mertuanya itu. Ia tak perlu mencari jawaban yang lain. Tsunade bahkan menceritakan kepadanya apa yang terjadi pagi ini.

" _AAAKHHH..."_

Sasuke dan Tsunade mendengar suara terikan dari Sakura. Sasuke menyuruh ibu mertuanya itu untuk istirahat saja sementara dia bergegas memeriksa apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan cepatnya. Teriakan Sakura itu sangat keras. Benar juga, saat ia sampai tak jauh dari kamar mandi, ia melihat Sakura bersimpuh sambil memegang kakinya. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya. Suaranya terdengar sangat khawatir. Ia memegang bahu Sakura dan memeriksa apa yang terjadi.

"Aku terpeleset, lantainya sangat licin.."

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke membantu Sakura berdiri. Tapi Sakura mengaduh kesakitan. Seketika itu Sasuke langsung menggedong Sakura ala bridal style menuju kamarSakura di lantai dua. Saat itu, sakura merasa blank pikiran. Kesulitan menangkap dan menjabarkan apa yang tengah terjadi. Rasa sakit akibat terpeleset lebih mendominasi.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke lalu merebahkan Sakura di ranjang. Baru sadar jika Sakura sedang hanya memakai handuk saja, ia lalu bergegas merapikan handuknya yang sempat lumayan terbuka itu. Beruntungnya ia memakai piyama handuk. Sasuke 'mungkin' tidak melihatnya.

Sasuke mengambil balsem di kotak P3K yang ada di kamar Sakura. "Perlihatkan kakimu yang terkilir!" Sakura menunjukkannya.. Memerah.. Kulit Sakura itu sangat putih.. benturan sedikit saja begitu ketara di permukaan kulitnya... Sasuke mengoleskan balsem itu ke kaki Sakura yang terkilir. Ia lalu memijatnya perlahan..

"Aww.. i-ittai..." Sakura merintih kesakitan sesaat setelah Sasuke menyentuh kaki terkilirnya.

Sasuke terus memijatnya perlahan. Sakura hanya mengaduh, merintih, dan kadang berteriak kesakitan saat Sasuke memijatnya sedikit keras. Ia juga menyumpal mulutnya dengan seprei ranjangnya.

.

.

SASUKE'S POV..

Aku memijat kakinya yang semakin memerah saja. Dia berteriak kesakitan. Terang saja, terkilir itu sangat menyakitkan meski pada dasarnya bukan luka yang nampak mata.

Sungguh.. kakinya sangat mulus.. putih dan jenjang..

Aku sudah pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Sebelum ini dia juga pernah terkilir saat di Okinawa musim panas yang lalu.. Sudah dua bulan berlalu rupanya.. Dasar ceroboh, sekarang ia sudah terkilir lagi. Syukurlah, terkilirnya saat ini tak lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya. Setelah diurut, dia akan bisa beraktifitas..

Nah.. suara rintihannya mengecil.. bukankah ini sudah jauh membaik?

Apa benar aku ini bakat menjadi tukang pijet seperti kata Sakura dulu? Astaga.. aku ingat, dia bilang jika kata itu adalah pujian... Seumur-umur baru kali ini aku mendapatkan pujian paling absurd dari orang..

Aku menatapnya.. dia menunduk sambil menatap setiap jengkal gerak tanganku yang memijat kakinya. Dia juga membantu memijat daerah sekitar yang aku pijat.. gerakkannya begitu hati-hati.. Rambutnya basah berantakkan.. muka polosnya masih sama.. jidatnya masih tetap lebar... tapi.. apa dia selalu nampak seperti ini? Maksudku.. setiap kali aku melihat wajahnya, rasanya ada peningkatan sedikit demi sedikit darinya.. dia.. dia semakin..

Oke..

To the point saja.. maksudku.. gampangnya dia semakin oke.. ca-cantik..

Njirr.. aku mengucapkannya..

Aku benar-benar mengakuinya. . .

Ada sesuatu yang hangat memeluk dadaku.. sensasi ini.. sensai yang begitu sulit ditangani.. aku bahkan bisa kehilangan diriku sendiri jika aku mencoba melawannya. Semakin aku mencoba melawannya, maka sensasi itu justru akan semakin besar dan semakin berkuasa akan diriku. Dia akan menguasai hatiku dan menyingkirkan pikiran warasku..

Namun..

Jika aku tak mencoba melawannya.. sama saja.. perlahan tapi pasti.. sensasi itu mulai membesar.. memaksa untuk diterima olehku.. jika tidak.. rasanya aku menjadi sangat tersiksa.. sulit bernafas.. sesak.. berat.. dan pengap..

Sensasi itu semakin lama semakin menggila saja..

Aku bahkan tak sadar jika tanganku kini sudah memegang pergelangan tangannya..

Dia sepertinya kaget dengan gerakan tanganku yang tiba-tiba memegang pergelangan tangannya. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang berfikir.. apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan.. apa Sasuke tak mengijinkanku membantu memijat kakiku sendiri?...

Oh Tuhan..

wajah polosnya.. rambut berantakkannya.. jidat lebarnya.. hidungnya.. mulutnya yang sedikit menganga.. bibir tipisnya.. bibirnya... bibirnya terlihat lembut dan memucat.. dia kedinginan?

Tangannya terasa lumayan dingin.. benar juga.. dia hanya memakai piyama handuk saja.. dia baru mandi..

Aku membalas menatapnya intens... ah.. dia tak berkutik dengan tatapanku.. dia bahkan tak berkeddip di waktu yang lumayan lama ini.. jangan bermain game denganku, sakura.. kau tahu, kau selalu kalah olehku... adu tatapan seperti inipun kau juga akan kalah..

Aku ingin melihat sampai kapan kau bertahan dengan adu tatapan ini...

Aku kan menunjukkan padamu siapa pemenang mutlaknya..

Aku mendekatkan wajahku kepadanya.. terus dan terusa mendekat.. dia terdiam di tempat.. terpaku? Terpedaya? Tak bisa bergerak? Terantai? Terbelenggu? Ho.. apa hanya segini saja kekuatan dan tekadmu, Sakura?

Wajahku dan wajahnya semakin dekat.. hingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya di wajahku. Mungkin dia juga bisa merasakannya..

Nafasnya harum.. apa ini bau minz pasta giginya?

Kami beradu hembusan nafas.. aku bisa merasakan semakin lama hembusan nafasnya menjadi tak beraturan.. jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.. apa dia gugup? Takut? ... mungkin juga deg-degan?

Ahh.. jarak sedekat ini memang jarak pas untuk menikmati keindahannya..

Tunggu.. keindahannya?

Apa ini?

Perasaan ini kembali menyeruak..

Sensasi ini semakin aneh saja.. sial...

Aku..

Aku..

Siaall...

Aku tak bisa mengendalikannya..

.

.

 _Cuppp.._

 _._

 _._

Aku kalah...

Aku..

Aku mencium bibirnya,...

.

.

END OF SASUKE'S POV

.

.

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura. Melumatnya perlahan-lahan. Ini gila. Seperti kehilangan kendali diri. Semakin menggila ketika Sakura membalas ciuman darinya. Seperti mendapatkan akses ijin untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi.

Mereka melepaskan tautan mereka untuk mengambil nafas kehidupan.. wajah mereka saling memanas.. memerah.. bahkan Sasuke mengakui jika saat ini wajah memerah Sakura terlihat sangat menggoda.. Aura cantik Sakura semakin memancar..

Ia kembali menarik Sakura dan menciuminya lagi.. mereka melakukan ciuman yang jauh lebih berani dari tadi.. tak hanya melumat tapi juga menjamah lebih dalam lagi.. lagi.. lagi.. dan lagi..

Sudah..

Cukup..

Sudah tak tahan..

Tak kuasa membendung hasrat dan sensasi aneh tapi luar biasa ini..

Semakin lama semakin menguat.. semakin harus dituruti..

Sasuke mendorong pelan tubuh sakura di kasur.. dia lalu mendindih tubuh istrinya itu. Mereka melepaskan tautan ciuman mereka lagi.. saling tatap lagi.. tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Satu yang mereka pahami, mereka sama-sama menuntut lebih. Lebih dan lebih.. Begitu menyakitkan jika harus berakhir begitu saja..

Sensasi aneh ini memang aneh.. bisa menghilangkan dan mengesampingkan pikiran yang lain.. memaksa menguasai dan bertahta saat ini juga.. akal normal semakin tersingkir.. jarang menampakkan diri, tapi sekali nampak, maka habislah sudah.. akal sehat.. pikiran normal.. semua akan tersisih lenyap..

Mungkin saat ini sensai aneh ini salah bertahta.. bukan waktu yang tepat.. bukan saat yang tepat..

Namun.. aturan itu tak berlaku bagi sensai aneh itu.. bisa datang semaunyanya.. menjerat.. memeluk erat.. dan memaksa dituruti..

Ya.. itu adalah kewajiban.. lawan saja jika ingin menderita..

Sasuke... Sakura.. mereka enggan merasakannya.. begitukah? Menderita adalah perasaan yang menyakitkan..

/

"Ahh.." Sakura mendesah saat Sasuke mencium leher nya..

Suara desahan itu terdengar begitu sexy di telinga Sasuke. Seperti mendapatkan semangat dan apresiasi dari usahanya. Lagi, bukan pilihan yang salah, kan?

"Ahh.. Sasukeeehhh..." Sakura menjambak rambut raven Sasuke ketika mendapatkan sengatan sexy di lehernya. Ia mendesah.. menggelinjang hebat dengan sentuhan-setuhan dari Sasuke.. Sudah berapa kali ia menciumi Sakura seperti ini? Sudah berapa kali ia menyentuh kulit halus Sakura seperti ini? Mencengkram jemarinya, menempelkan dada bidangnya, memangkas jarak anataranya.. Sudah berapa kali?,,, Otak jenius Sasuke masih bisa berfikir.. ia ingat bagaimana akhir-akhir ini ia merasa ada jarak yang semakin jauh antara dirinya dengan Sakura.. Ia ingat, bagaimana saat ia tidur sendirian ranjangnya terasa sangat luas... Sangat luas dan begitu dingin.. sepi..

"I-Ittai, sasu...keehh.." Sasuke meninggalkan jejak-jejak petualangannya. Nikmat.. sungguh nikmat.. hasrat dituruti.. hasrat dipenuhi...

Sangat nikmat.. seperti waktu itu..

Benar.. seperti waktu itu.. musim panas... ulang tahun Sasuke.. Okinawa... Memori dua bulan yang lalu itu masih membekas di memori otak mereka. Bagaimana mereka kehilang akal sehat mereka dan terperdaya dengan hasrat yang menyesatkan. Mereka ingat betul bagaimana hasrat menyesatkan mereka. Membawa mereka ke kenikmatan sesaat dan sakit setelahnya.. mereka ingat bagaimana kisah semalam itu begitu manis namun menduri setelahnya..

Ya.. pengaruh obat rangsang yang luar biasa.. Sakura penasaran dengan banyaknya takaran dosis yang Naruto cs gunakan.. Pasalnya, ia merasaka jikan hasratnya saat itu begitu meledak-ledak.. Ia merasakan jika Sasuke sungguh tak mengampuninya semalaman suntuk.. Ia merasakan jika saat itu dia bisa melepaskan segalanya.. segala yang ia punya...

Bandingkan dengan saat ini...

Ada yang berbeda.. kenikmatan saat ini bukan karena pengaruh obat perangsang hadiah dari Naruto cs yang memiliki efek mutlak terangsang hingga membuatnya kehilangan segalanya dalam sekejap. Beda jauh dengan saat ini... Ini murni karena bebas pengaruh obat.. apa ini atas keinginan mereka berdua? Entahlah..

Namun...

Sepertinya bukan... Mereka saling sadar jika posisi mereka saat ini sedang tidak tepat. Ini menyakitkan karena hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. Mereka sedang dalam poisis yang tidak baik. Sedang penuh kecanggungan. Sedang ada masalah. Sedang .. seperti tidak mungkin untuk melakukannya..

Rumit..

Sentuhan ini memang memabukkan. Sentuhan ini memang sangat nikmat. Sentuhan ini memang menggoda, menggairahkan, memaksa untuk lebih banyak lagi.. lebih lama lagi.. Tapi.. sentuhan ini juga sangat menyengat.. sampai di hati nurani.. begitu menusuk.. begitu menyakitkan.. begitu menyesakkan.. begitu menyedihkan..

Sakura menangis saat Sasuke memasuki relung hatinya...

Luar dan dalam rasanya terkoyak.. sakit.. sakit sekali..

.

.

.

 **Kapok bersambung...**

 **AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH**

 **HAHAHAHAHA**

 **HAHAHAH**

 **HHA**

 **HA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PIYE? RATED T SOALNYA... Tapi rada erotis juga ya.. hahahah. Ya kan bahasanya rada disensor.. dipilih.. kalo bisa memahami mendalam, di akhir cerita pasti mudeng itu kemana.. astaga.. aku mesyuumm..**

 **Aku aja baca ulang senyum-senyum sendiri... kenapa aku bikin jadi kayak gitu ya? Lagi sedang tidak baik hubungannya tapi bisa berakhir di atas ranjang itu gimana ceritanya? Tolong.. jangan marah.. authornya lagi sedeng.. lagi weng..**

 **Aku hanya bisa mrenges pamer untu.. wkwkwkwk.. SHIIIPP.. tembus 6000 kata**

 **.**

 **,**

 **Sampe jumpa lain kali. Next akan berusaha lebih baik lagi..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomen typo..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bye bye..**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy newe year dariku niih... HAHAH... DOAin aku dapat jodoh dunia kahirat ma rejeki halal ya.. tentu saja aku juga berdoa yang terbaik untuk kalian semua. Semoga tahun ini akan jauh lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya...**

 **Weeh... aku inget ya, SLS ini tuh lebih dahulu tayang dibandingkan LaF, tapi kemarin edisi desember chapternya banyakan LaF. Tapi tetep sih, banyak wordsnya banyakan SLS.. Jadi aku mau kembalikan chapter! SLS kudu lebih banyak.. hahhaha**

 **Yang belum baca LaF, buruan deh.. mau tamat soalnya... ceileh.. promosi nie ye.. hahha.. biarin, kalo tamat kan yuk aku bisa ke project yang lain. *smirk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tuuuh kan, maunya dilanjuti adegan ranjang kemarin. Huhu, aku sih maunya gt. Tapi ini rated T woyyy.. dibayangin sendiri aje ye.. gomen, aku ngajarin gak baik.. jangan ditiru. Resiko dosa.. hahahha..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dozo minna..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Uzumaki Karin, Ino Yamanaka, Shimura Sai, Namikaze Naruto, Madara Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya Cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC,**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, sedikit berat dan kepalanya sangat pusing. Seperti ada batu yang menghantam kepalanya. Bahkan ketika ia bangkit dari tidurnya, sakit itu berasa nyut-nyutan hingga membuatnya memijit kepalanya.

Setelah merasa baikan, dia lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kamar masih rapi, tidak ada baju atau sampah berserakan di sana sini. Tidak seperti dulu, setelah menikah ia menjadi sangat rajin. Maklum, suaminya itu adalah maniak kerapian dan kebersihan.

Bukan masalah bukan?

Tidak juga, yang tidak rapi sekarang ini hanyalah dirinya sendiri.

Sakura kembali memijit kepalanya. Mencoba mengingat kejadian yang baru terjadi. Ini bukan mimpi di pagi hari. Nyatanya ia memang sadar betul apa yang sudah terjadi dengan dirinya. Untuk menambah keyakinannya, ia lalu membuka selimutnya sedikit, mengintip tubuh indahnya yang tanpa benang itu. Benar, kan? Sudah ia duga, yang tadi itu memang nyata. Nyata terjadi.

Sasuke, menyentuhnya..

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke samping ranjangnya, tidak ada. Sasuke tidak ada! Entah kenapa rasa kesal mulai membanjiri isi kepalanya. Di saat seperti ini, Sasuke menghilang? Sungguh, saat ini juga ia ingin sekali berteriak. Tapi sayang, suaranya sudah serak karena permain tadi yang.. err.. itu.. ano.. tau sendirilah, rasanya Sakura enggan mengatakannya. Biarlah kamar dan seisinya menjadi saksi ketika ia bercinta dengan Sasuke.

Kurang ajar!

Sakura mengambil handuk piyamanya yang ada di sampingnya. Memakainya dengan gusar. Ia lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya. Baru menapakkan satu langkah kaki, rasa nyeri menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia meringis merasakan perih luar biasa. Ia yakin, cara jalannya kali ini sungguh sangat aneh. Sial. Ia mengumpat dalam hati ketika mengingat bagaimana Sasuke melakukannya. Ini sungguh keterlaluan!

Bahkan, ia lupa rasa sakit karena terpeleset tadi. Sudah sembuh mungkin? Tidak.. tidak mungkin. Hanya saja, ada sakit lain yang jauh lebih sakit...

Sakura berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju meja riasnya. Di sana nampak sebuah cermin besar. Ia lalu melihat dirinya yang ada di pantulan cermin besar itu. Satu kata tepat untuk mewakili kesimpulannya, brantakkan! sangat berantakkan. Rambutnya bagai singa jarang rebonding. Jangankan rebonding, disisir saja mungkin tidak pernah. Sakura paham betul, ia baru mandi, mandi keramas, belum sisiran, lalu tanpa ia duga, tanpa ia sangka, ia akan berakhir keringetan dengan Sasuke.

Ia harus merapikan rambutnya!

Sakura menoleh ke atas meja riasnya. Mencari sisir plastik warna pink kesukaannya. Ketika ia sedang mencari sisir kesukaannya itu, ia melihat selembar kertas di atas meja riasnya. Selembar kertas itu ditindih pulpen. Ia mengambil selembar kertas itu. Ruapanya ada tulisannya. Ada tinta hitam pesan di atas lembar putih itu.

Sakura membacanya dalam hati..

...

" _Aku ke kantor, ada meeting." – Sasuke_

 _..._

Wrrregggggggggg..

Sakura meremas kasar selembar kertas berisi pesan dari Sasuke itu lalu melemparnya ke tong sampah di pojokkan kamarnya. Binggo! Jarak kurang lebih 3 meter berhasil masuk dengan sempurna, padahal biasanya ia sering gagal.

"Apa-apaan bocah itu, hah? Setelah melakukan itu padaku lalu menghilang begitu saja? ' _aku ke kantor, ada meeting'_.." Sakura menirukan gaya bicara Sasuke dengan nada sok baritone ala Sasuke... "SASUKE BRENGSEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK... Oh Tuhan, aku tidak pernah merasa sekesal ini dalam hidupku. Sasuke, sial,,, sial.. sial.. sial..."

Ia ingin memukul Sasuke. Memukulnya sampai ke luar angkasa. Ia ingin melempar Sasuke sampai ke dasar samudra. Ia ingin menghembaskan Sasuke sampai ke exoplanet. Ia ingin menendang Sasuke sampai ke gawang Chelsea Fc. Ia ingin... ia ingin menginjak wajah Sasuke yang tampan itu..

Namun..

Namun hatinya ingin dia percaya jika itu tidak mungkin..

Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya, ia menoleh ke cermin besar miliknya. Semua sudah terjadi. Itu mutlak, tidak bisa terbantahkan. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Jauh lebih panjang dari biasanya. Berharap jika rasa kesalnya menguap seiring hembusan nafasnya yang keluar.

Di sana, di dalam cermin itu adalah dirinya. Uchiha Sakura. 21,6 tahun. Menikah. Cantik. Baik. Tidak perawan. Lupakan deskripsi terakhir. Itu hanyalah ungkapan kejujuran dasar hati Sakura saja. Ya, itu benar adanya. Bukan narsis loh ya..

Sakura menyisir rambutnya.. pelahan. Cukup gembel. Sial.. jangan sampai karena rambutnya susah disisir, ia kalap lalu memukul cermin riasnya...ia melihat dirinya. Apa benar jika dirinya itu cantik? Jika dibandingkan dengan Ino, jelas dia kalah. Ino itu memiliki wajah nan ayu. Loh, tidak tahu kenapa, jika ia membuat jangka penilaian soal kecantikkan, maka yang keluar dari otaknya adalah sosok model terkenal Yamanaka Ino. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke, kan? Ia ingin sekali meng-iya-kan, tapi sebenarnya, ia tahu Ino juga karena Sasuke. Rumit juga jika dijelaskan.

Sakura menyentuh pipinya.. ahh,,, tiba-tiba ia teringat bagaimana tangan Sasuke membelai pipinya. Menyibakkan rambutnya... lalu.. ia menyentuh bibirnya, di situ.. Sasuke mendaratkan kecupan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Panas.

Pipi Sakura memerah. Malu. Ia malau sekali. Jantungnya bahkan kembali berdegup sangat kencang. Ia melihat banyak bekas memerah di leher putihnya. Jejak petualangan Sasuke tadi. Uuuh, ia ingin menyembunyikan dirinya dimanapun untuk menutupi betapa malunya ia saat ini. Astaga, perasaan apa ini?

Dengan gerakkan lembut, Sakura menyibakkan handuk piyamanya dari bahunya. Memperlihatkan setengah dada dan bahu indahnya. Noda jejak petualangan Sasuke juga terlukis di sana. Terlukis abstrak tanpa bentuk yang jelas namun jika lama terpandangi akan nampak indah. Paduan warna merah, merah muda, merah tua, kebiruan, legam juga ada.

Ia menyentuh satu dari jejak petualangan Sasuke itu..

"Aw, perih.." Sakit dan perih. Itu adalah rasanya. "Sasuke mengerikan..."

Ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana cara Sasuke melukiskan jejak petualangannya. Ia ingat bagaimana ia berteriak, merintih, mengaduh, meminta untuk dilepaskan, dan bahakan saat ia me..me.. mendesah penuh kenikmatan.

Lagii.. pipinya semakin memanas saja.

Ia memegangi dadanya. Ia paham. Sasuke memiliki perasaan pada Ino, Sasuke terlibat isu skandal perselingkuhan dengan Ino, ia merasa sakit karenanya.. Dadanya bahkan begitu nyeri karenanya... Namun.. kali ini dadanya juga nyeri.. nyeri bukan sakit lebih tepatnya.. bagaimana bisa? Nyeri identik dengan luka dan kesakitan, bukan? Ya, itu betul.. Tapi nyeri yang Sakura saat ini rasakan adalah nyeri yang indah..

Nyeri yang indah?

Hm.. seperti sedang diserang jutaan kupu-kupu di bawah indahnya bunga sakura musim semi..

"Apa ini? Rasa apa ini? Tidakk.. mungkin aku saja yang tidak tepat mengartikannya.. Sasuke setelah semua ini terjadi, apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?"

.

.

.

 **Sakura's Love Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, sesuai dengan proposal yang sudah saya pelajari dan sudah saya pertimbangkan dengan sangat teliti, saya memutuskan jika proyek di perfektur Miyagi jatuh ke tangan Kakuzu-san..." Kata kakek Madara.

Semua yang ada di ruang rapat itu menyambutnya dengan tepuk tangan.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan-Tuan.." Kakuzu memberi penghormatan.

"Kakuzu-san, kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik!"

"Hai, Madara-sama..."

Meetingpun selesai. Semua peserta keluar dari ruang meeting. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan sang kakek. Sasuke duduk di kursi pojok kanan dekat dengan kursi utaman milik sang kakek. Sang kakek mengamati cucunya itu.

"Kecewa karena proposalmu tidak kakek terima?" Tanya kakek Madara.

"Tidak, proposal Tuan Kakuzu memang lebih relevan. Dia mempertimbangkan dengan baik analisa dampak lingkungannya. Dia sudah pernah tinggal di daerah Miyagi, dia tahu betul bagaimana kondisi di sana."

"Hoo, kakek kira kau akan merengek karena menganggap kakek memberi hukuman atas kelakuanmu itu. Kau datang rapat terlambat dan isu skandal memalukan yang sudah kau lakukan."

"Kakek bukan orang yang menilai dari sudut pandang seperti itu. Selama proposalku menguntungkan perusahaan, kakek pasti tidak akan ragu untuk memilihnya."

"Kau membuat kakek terdengar sangat jahat, Sasuke.."

"Aku tidak mengatakannya, Kek. Tapi itu adalah fakta.."

"Benar juga, bagaimanapun, bisnis itu dimana kita ingin diuntungkan.."

"Hn."

"Sepertinya skandalmu dengan gadis itu tidak mempengaruhi promosi iklan supermall yang kau kerjakan, Sasuke. Kakek sudah melihat statistik data pengunjung terakhir, ada peningkatan signifikan setiap harinya."

"Anggap saja itu berkah karena isu skandalku, supermall di Akihabara jadi booming.."

"Jangan membuat kakek kesal dengan anggapan tak berdasarmu itu, Sasuke! Kau sudah dewasa, kau tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Tak selamanya hal negatif mendatangkan hal positif. Apa yang kau tanam, kau akan memetiknya sendiri. Jangan libatkan Sakura jauh lebih dalam!"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah kakeknya.. "Aku akhir-akhir ini, aku sering berfikir. Kenapa kakek sangat mengistimewakan Sakura, sering membela Sakura, dan apa-apa pasti ujung-ujungnya Sakura. Apa Sakura sebegitu pentingnya bagi kakek?"

Kakek Madara naik pitam. Bisa-bisanya cucunya berkata seperti itu... "Sasuke, jaga bicaramu! Asal kau tahu, apapun itu, kakek pasti mati malam itu jika tidak ada Sakura! Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, Sasuke.."

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti-i? Apa, kek? Semuanya? Semuanya, kan? Kakek pasti akan bilang seperti itu!.. aku memang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentangnya. Kakek membawanya ke dalam keluarga kita, kakek memaksanya menikah denganku yang jelas-jelas orang asing dalam hidupnya! Kakek membuatnya terjebak dalam kehidupan kotor kita!" Rasanya Sasuke juga tak bisa membalas kata-kata sang kakek dengan nada tenang seperti biasanya.

"Kau menyalahkan kakek?"

"..."

"Jika kau mengikuti peraturan game kakek, semua akan mudah, Sasuke.."

"Kita bermain berdua, kek! Sakura tidak perlu terlibat!"

"Dia sudah terlibat sejak awalnya. Mengertilah Sasuke, kau perlu paham jika dalam suatu permainan, maka hanya ada dua akhir. Menang atau kalah."

"Dan menurut kakek, perlu mengorbankan apapun untuk membuat menang? Begitu?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Bahkan mengorbankan Sakura sekalipun?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Cih..."

"Kau harus pandai meletakkan posisi Sakura itu sebagai apa. Ratu kemenganmu atau pion yang akan kau korbankan. Jangan sampai kau lengah, pion yang awalnya ingin kau korbankan itu kadang bisa memberontak dan mengendalikan permainan. Ingat Sasuke, ini bukan catur porselin, tapi ini percaturan nyata. Manusia sebagai pemainnya. Hati dan pikiran bisa bergerak berbeda. Semua susah dikendalikan. Akhirnya susah ditebak. Rancangan dan strategi yang sudah dibuat belum tentu dapat terealisasikan dengan benar dan tepat. Semua akan penuh kejutan."

Sasuke bangkin dari kursi rapatnya.. "Aku yang akan menang!" Ia meninggalkan sang kakek.

"Kau akan mengerti suatu hari nanti, Sasuke. Jika kau memoles Sakura sedikit saja, mungkin kau bisa memanfaatkannya, kau bisa mendapatkan hasil yang tak terduga. Kakek ingin melihat sampai hari itu tiba..." Gumam kakek Madara.

.

.

.

 **Sakura's Love Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ruang kantor Sasuke.. pukul 13.27**

Sasuke meregangkan dasinya. Melepaskan jas hitamnya. Ia duduk bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. Melonjorkan kakinya yang terasa sangat pegal. Baru setengah hari rasanya tenaganya hampir habis. Tidak seperti biasanya, lelahnya kali ini sangat luar biasa. Jika ia jarang berolahraga, ia yakin saat ini ia pasti sudah tepar. Jetlag tempo hari juga masih terasa. Selama di Kanada, ia tidak memiliki waktu menganggur sedikitpun. Hari-harinya penuh dengan meeting dan tinjauan proyek di lapangan. Ketika pulang ia memiliki libur, ia malah menghabiskannya untuk stalking kegiatan Sakura dan dikejar-kejar wartawan.

Kini, harinya kembali seperti biasa. Kerja, kerja, dan kerja. Demi istrinya? Itu memang salah satu hal yang menjadi alasan. Bagaimanaun ia adalah seorang suami, maka ia berkewajiban menafkai istrinya itu. Label orang kaya yang disandangnya mungkin bukan masalah besar untuk menghidupi istrinya, namun ada hal yang lebih berharga. Kewajiban.

Lebih jauh dari itu. Fokusnya kali ini adalah memenangkan game dengan sang kakek. 1-1 perhitungannya saat ini. Kakeknya menyuruh menikahi Sakura dan imbalannya Gaara diakui sebagai cucu keluarga Uchiha.

"Aku berkorban akan perasaanku demi mendapatan status pengakuan Gaara. Aku sudah menikahi Sakura seperti permintaan kakek, untuk permintaan keduaku, apa lagi yang harus aku korbankan? Kakek tak memberitahuku keinginannya, apa artinya aku harus membaca klu darinya? Apa artinya kakek memintaku untuk berkerja keras untuk mendapatkan persetujuan darinya?.. Apakah saat ini Sakura memang sudah terlibat sangat jauh?"

Sasuke meminum kopi hitamnya...

"Siaaallllll... apa yang sebenar aku pikirkan tadi pagi, hah? Kenapa aku bisa... arggghhhh... aku langsung bergegas ke rumah ibu mertua saat Temari memberitahu keadaan ibu mertua. Kupikir tak masalah membiarkan Sakura menginap di rumah ibunya, mungkin bisa membuatnya sedikit mendapat suasana baru. Namun, saat tadi pagi Temari mengatakan alasan Sakura menginap itu karena ibu mertua sakit, aku sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku bergitu saja sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah ibu mertua tanpa diantar Shikamaru. Apa aku sedang tidak fokus? ... yang membuat aku tak habis pikir, kenapa ada Gaara? Kenapa dia harus meminta pertolongan Gaara terlebih dahulu? Apa karena alasan jika Gaara adalah calon dokter dan aku calon sarjana ekonomi jadi Gaara lebih bisa diandalkan untuk menolong orang sakit? Ya.. aku cukup realistis.. mungkin benar adanya. Hanya saja, entah kenapa aku merasa kecewa karena dia tak mengabari secara langsung padaku... "

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya. Ia membuka gallery fotonya. Beberapa hari ini, Naruto sering mengiriminya foto kenang-kenangan selama di Okinawa Juli lalu. Isinya Sakura semua sih.. Tapi ada yang lain, biasanya Sasuke itu tidak menyimpan foto di ponselnya, jarang.. Tapi kali ini, dia bahkan tidak menghapusnya.

"Jika ingat Okinawa, yang ada hanya kekalapanku karena obat sialan itu. Aku selalu menyalahkan obat sialan itu, tapi tadi pagi, aku bahkan jelas ingat bagaimana pikiranku dengan sadarnya mengulangi perbuatanku saat di Okinawa dua bulan yang lalu... Aku tak menyangka jika melakukan hal seperti itu akan menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri.. Aku juga tak menyangka jika Sakura tidak memberontak. Apa ini? Seperti dua kutub magnet berlainan yang saling tarik menarik. Aku dan dia melakukannya begitu saja... Panas juga jika mengingatnya lebih jauh.. cih.."

To tok tok... Suara ketukkan terdengar. Dengan suara penuh wibawa, Sasuke menyurh masuk tamunya. Suigetsu.

Suigetsu adalah bawahan terpercayanya bersama Juugo dan Shikamaru. Bedanya jika sikamaru itu bodyguard nyata, sedangkan Suigetsu dan Juugo adalah bodyguard pekerjaannya di kantor. Mereka berdua layaknya tangan kanan Sasuke yang menjadi penggerak Sasuke untuk membantunya dalam dunia bisnis. Tak banyak yang tahu tentang dua anggota ini. Kebanyakan karyawan hanya tahu jika Suigetsu dan Juugo hanyalah karyawan biasa yang bekerja di bawah departemen milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama.. Kami akan berusaha jauh lebih keras lagi. Maafkan kami karena kami tidak bekerja dengan maksimal.." Kata juugo.

"Seharusnya kami melakukan tinjauan lapangan lebih sering..." Lanjut Suigetsu.

"Bukan salah kalian, proposal kali ini memang bertepatan dengan kunjunganku ke Kanada. Kita kekurangan banyak data lapagan.. Maaf karena terlalu membebani kalian."

"Ie, itu memang sudah mejadi tugas kami.. Sasuke-sama, proyek mega Miyagi adalah proyek yang sagat besar. Jauh lebih besar dari proyek Anda dengan Tuan Naruto di Okinawa." Kata Juugo.

"Sangat disayangkan mega proyek itu tidak jatuh di departemen kita. Tuan Kakuzu adalah departemen pengembang yang jarang mendapatkan proyek besar seperti ini. Tapi kali ini, mereka berani meyodorkan proposal yang mengagumkan seperti itu. Miyagi itu daerah pinggiran kota. Cukup jauh dari Tokyo.. Perusahaan akan mengeluarkan banyak dana. Mungkin juga akan mengajak investor lain untuk berpartisipasi." Kata Suigetsu.

"Aku mengijinkan kalian untuk memantaunya! Aku paham kekhawatiran kalian. Untuk saat ini tetaplah sesuai rencana kita!"

"Kami akan berusaha untuk tidak membuat kesalahan lagi..."

"Perusahaan besar adalah dunia bisnis yang kejam. Berbagai cara bisa ditempuh. Bahkan cuci tanganpun bisa menjadi pilihan."

"Aku percaya pada kalian semua.."

.

.

.

 **Sakura's Love Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Time skip... Wisuda Sasuke, Gaara, dan Ino...**

Semua mahasiswa yang baru saja mendapatkan mendapatkan gelar sarjananya langsung berhambur keluar penuh kegirangan. Perjuangan belajar tidak sia-sia.. belajar 3-4-5 bahkan 6-7 tahunpun terbayarkan.. selembar kertas dan plakat? Ya bisa jadi.. memang seperti itulah bukti real dari kelulusan kuliah.

Di sebelah sana, keluarga bergembira denga keberhasilan anaknya. Di sebelah situ, teman dan sanak saudara saling pelukkan, membagi bunga, dan hadiah. Di ujung jauh sana, entahlah, sagat ramai. Sepertinya dari klub mapala yang selalu heboh. Di halaman depan, dekat pintu keluar, ada yang lamaran? Lulus kuliah, menuju menikah? Terserahlah, urusan orang juga.. Pojok kiri gedug, hooo, ada pasangan wisudawan dan wisudawati yang ciuman. Minta dikeplak pancen.

Yang jelas banyak orang, banyak penjual bunga, banyak tukang foto, banyak mobil, banyaaaakk apa apa.. Seperti rayap yang baru keluar dari sarangnya.

"Sasuke-kun, selamat ya.." Kata Ino, dia memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Ah Ino, selamat juga atas kelulusanmu.."

"Mau berfoto bersama?" Ino memperlihatkan action cameranya..

Sasuke mengangguk. Ino senang karenanya, ia lalu meminta teman sekelas mereka untuk memotret mereka. Ino merangkul lengan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak terlihat mempermasalahkan hal itu. Beberapa foto terekam di memori kamera milik Ino. Ini adalah kenangan yang manis. Pasalnya, Sasuke adalah sosok yag tidak terlalu suka difoto. Sangat lain degannya yang hampir setiap hari selalu di depan kamera.

Setelah selesai berfoto, Sasuke lebih banyak diam. Ino tahu, meski Sasuke ada di depannya, sedang bersamanya, Tapi matanya Sasuke tidak di sini. Sasuke mencari seseorang.

Terabaikan, kah? Lagi? Ino merasa jika hatiya saat ini begitu sakit. Tak bisakah untuk sesaat ini saja, Sasuke memperhatikannya seperti dulu? Seperti saat itu dimana mereka bisa mengekpresikan perasaan hangat mereka? Apa masa seperti itu sudah tak mugkin untuknya dan Sasuke? Bukankah itu sangat kejam. Setelah bersama sejak kecil selama bertahun-tahu, lalu tiba-tina menjadi dingin seperti ini?

" _Apa yang kau cari, Sasuke? Aku ada di depanmu. Tak sadarkah jika sikapmu itu menyakitiku?"_ Ino melihat Sakura mendekat dari arah belakang Sasuke. Ino reflek langsung memeluk Sasuke. Memeluk sangat erat. Erat sekali...

"Ino..."

"Sebentar saja... Sebentar lagi aku ulang tahun, kau pasti akan melupakannya tahun ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, biarkan aku meminta hadiah darimu.." Bisik Ino sangat pelan.

Sasuke membiarkannya. Benar, sebentar lagi Ino ulang tahun. Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat berharga bagi Ino. Ia sungguh tahu betul tentang hari ulang tahun itu. Perasaannya bergejolak jika ingat hari itu.

Ino melihat Sakura berjalan menjauh. Gaun selututnnya yang berwarna putih masih nampak jelas di balik kerumunan orang. Ino melihat Sakura bertemu Gaara dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju sisi samping gedung wisuda. Ino meyunggingkan senyuman. Ada sensasi bangga di dalam hatinya. Apakah ini rasa 'kemenangan'? kenapa rasanya begitu membuat ketagihan? Haruskah ia kembali merasakannya?

"Sasuke-kun..?" Ino melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Ayo ke sisi gedung!"

"Aku di sini saja."

"Aku melihat Sakura-san berjalan ke sana, kurasa dia mencarimu."

Sasuke melebarkan matanya. Sudah Ino duga jika Sasuke mencari Sakura. Dia langsung berubah ekspresi saat ia menyebut nama Sakura. Sasuke yang sekarang sangat mudah ditebak. Oh, rasanya mengesalkan..

Merekapun berjalan bersama menuju sisi gedung.

Sisi gedung wisuda tidak seramai di halaman depan gedung. Sejauh mata memandang, rambut pink blossom itu tak terlihat. Ino cukup yakin jika Sakura berbelok di sisi gedung ini. Sasuke bahkan terlihat kecewa. Namun ini masih sangat yakin akan penglihatannya. Iapun mengajak Sasuke untuk berjalan jauh ke belakang gedung. Artinya lebih dekat ke parkiran.

/

 **Sakura and gaara side...**

"Gomen na Sakura, aku mengajakmu berjalan menjauh dari gedung wisuda.." Kata Gaara.

Sakura menggeleng. Ia memang ingin mejauh dari gedung wisuda. Rasanya tidak tepat saja jika saat ini ia berkeliaran di dekat gedung wisuda. "Tidak apa-apa, Senpai.. Lagian rasanya di sana sangat berisik. Ngomong-ngomong, selamat senpai, akhirnya, pak dokter..." Sakura tersenyum hangat.

"Aku masih harus mengambil study lanjutan... Kau sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke?"

Ia jadi ingat kejadian tadi.. "Belum, sangat susah mencari satu orang di antara kerumunan itu..."

"Jika dia memiliki rambut pink sepertimu, maka akan sangat mudah mecarinya.."

"Berhenti bercanda, Gaara-senpai! Jika dia mendegarnya, habislah.."

"Hahaha, tidak akan..."

"Oh iya..." Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari tas jinjingya... "Ini bunga untuk senpai." Gaara menerima satu buket bunga palsu dari Sakura. Maklum saja, saat ini sedang musim gugur, sulit sekali menemukan bunga hidup... "Dan ini, hadiah untuk senpai..."

"Boneka panda?"

"Saat aku sedang mencari hadiah kemarin dengan Karin, aku melihat boneka panda itu di etalase. Aku merasa jika itu sangat mirip dengan senpai. Rasanya boneka itu menghipnotisku untuk mengambilnya.. ya sudah... hehehe..."

"Jadi kau menyamakan aku dengan panda, heh?"

"Gomeeenn..."

"Haah, baiklah, arigatou..."

Dan mereka tertawa bersama. Hingga akhirnya ada angin berhembus cukup kencang. Menerbangkan dedaunan kering. Dedauan kering itu mampir di rambut Sakura. Dengan gentle, Gaara mengambil daun itu lalu menunjukkannnya pada Sakura.

"Kurasa alam tidak menyutujui jika aku menyamakan senpai degan boeka panda, hahhaha.." Sakura menerima daun kering dari tangan Gaara.

Tiba-tiba..

"Sakura!" Suara Sasuke terdengar. Membuat Sakura dan Gaara menoleh ke sumber suara.

Sakura melihat Ino berdiri di samping suaminya. Wajah mereka terlihat datar. Sasuke bahkan menjadi sagat datar. Sangat dingin. Sudah tahu, ia memang sering menemui Sasuke dengan wajah stoic dingin seperti itu.

Sasuke berjalan menuju Sakura dan Gaara. Ia lalu menyaut tangan Sakura dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Gaara dan Ino yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan wajah sulit diartikan. Sakura yang belum paham dengan maksud Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menggandeng tangannya lalu mengajaknya 'kabur' hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin cepat itu. Ia bahkan harus berlari untuk mengimbanginya.

Gaara menoleh ke arah Ino yag berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya..

"Rencanamu tak akan berhasil.." Gaara tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Ino yang terlihat sedang berusaha menata emosinya.

.

.

.

 **Sakura's Love Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selangkah, dua langkah, semakin cepat dan semakin cepat saja. Tiiing.. suara dentingan alunan melodi piano terdengar merdu. Bersua dengan hembusan angin musim gugur yang membeku. Menempel, memeluk, dan mendekap hangatnya kalbu. Awan menampak di atas langit itu, mataharipun bersembunyi malu. Pepohonan, tananam, mobil, bangunan, semua membisu. Biarkan waktu ini terwakili lagu. Bersama, berdua, berteman dengan rindu.

Sasuke menggandeng Sakura semakin menjauh dari Gaara dan Ino. Menggandeng dengan sangat eratnya. Enggan melepaskan. Mereka bahkan berlari. Agak aneh memang jika harus dibayangkan. Sasuke memakai toga lengkap dan membawa map kelulusan, menggadeng Sakura yang memakai gaun pendek dan membawa tas berisi bunga. Ayolah, orang-orang yang berada di lapangan parkir hanya bisa melongo ria melihat pasangan 'alay' ini. Dalam hati, 'yaelah, couple jaman now'.

Tidak peduli.

Sasuke dan Sakura tidak peduli apapun pendapat orang-orang itu saat melihat adegan romantis dramatis mereka. Oh bukan, salah sangka itu! Sesungguhnya, mereka berdua bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Terlalu terbawa suasana membuat mereka merasa jika saat ini dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Maklum, mungkin lagu 'kuch kuch hotta hai' saat mereka berlari bergandengan tangan adalah backsoundnya.. Hoho, Sasuke bilang itu bukan gaya musiknya. Ada rekomendasi?

Daaannnnnnn... di belakang salah satu gedung kampus langkah kaki mereka membawa..

Sangat sepi. Jauh sekali jika dibandingkan dengan keadaan yang ada di gedung wisuda. Di belakang gedung kampus tidak ada satu orangpun. Meski di belakang gedung kampus, namun tempat ini tetaplah masih indah karena dialih fungsikan sebagai taman. Ada beberapa jenis tanaman bunga dan pepohonan. Meski semua sudah rontok daunnya sih. Maklum, musim gugur.

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Sakura. Ia lalu jongkok karena cukup lelah. Ia merunduk dan terliat sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Sementara Sakura hanya berdiri melihat suaminya yang kelelahan itu. Jujur saja, aktivitasnya sasuke akhir-akhir ini kelewat sibuk. Ia hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki rasa lelah juga.

"Gomen Sakura, tiba-tiba membawamu pergi padahal kau sedang mengobrol dengan kakakku.." Kata Sasuke yang masih jongkok tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, apa saat ini aku bisa mengartikan jika kau ingin menagih ucapan selamat wisuda dariku? Hadiah? Bunga?" Sakura bertanya dengan memamerkan wajah tersenyumnya.

Sasuke mendongak dan melihat ke arah Sakura. Sakura tersenyum?.. "Kau membawa semua itu?" Sejujurnya ia tidak begitu yakin akan semua itu. Wisuda mendapat kado? Ayolah..

"Hm, tentu saja.. Lihatlah..." Sakura menujukkan tasnya. Ia mengambil buket bunganya dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Lalu kotak hadiahnya juga.

Sasuke menerima semua itu dari Sakura. Ia mengamati bunga berbagai macam warna itu dan kotak kadonya. Semua itu untuknya? Dari Sakura? Sungguhkah? "Sakura...?"

"Ya?"

"Kau bisa menujukkan wajah tersenyummu padaku setelah apa yang sedang terjadi akhir-akhir ini?"

"Memang aku harus bagaimana?"

"Maksudku, kau nampak baik-baik saja setelah mendengar isu perselingkuhanku di media? Kita bahkan tidak pernah membahasnya sedikitpun.."

Sakura lalu ikut jongkok menghadap ke Sasuke... "Bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk percaya padamu, Sasuke? Kau mengatakannya beberapa kali padaku.."

Sasuke ingat, ia memang pernah mengatakannya pada Sakura. Ia menyuruh Sakura untuk mempercayainya. "Dan kau langsung melakukannya begitu saja?"

"Ya tidak juga sih, awalnya aku terus memikirkannya. Aku harus bagaimana, aku harus melakukan apa. Aku bahkan kesulitan tidur karenanya. Kerepotan juga menjawab banyak pertanyaan dari orang luar. Daripada aku pusing karenannya, kurasa beberapa hari ini aku teringat dengan permintaanmu untuk mempercayaimu, maka akupun melakukannya. Benar juga, setelah aku memutuskan untuk mempercayaimu, akupun bisa tidur nyenyak.. "Jawab Sakura dengan entengnya. Ia bahkan tersenyum senang saat mengucapkan kata 'tidur nyenyak..'

"Haaaaaaaa? Hanya itu?" Sungguh, Sakura jauh di luar nalarnya.

"Iya.. Memang apa lagi?" Tanya polos Sakura.

Sasuke memijat keningnya... Semudah itu Sakura mempercayainya?

"Apa Sasuke memikirkan Sesuatu?"

"Aku bahkan sampai tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya, BAKA..! Jika kau sudah mempercayaiku sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, lalu kenapa kau tetap diam saja setelah apa yang terjadi di rumah ibumu?"

Tuuuuuuuuttt...

Pipi Sakura langsung memanas.. Ia bahkan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke. Ia menutup wajahnya..

"Hei jawab! Jangan berpaling dariku!"... Sasuke lalu memegang pundak kiri Sakura.. "Saat aku menjemputmu dari rumah ibu, kau diam saja. Saat di rumah, kau juga diam saja. Saat ibu dan nenek pulang, kau juga diam saja. Bahkan, saat kita tidur bersama di kamar kita, kau juga diam saja! Hampir dua minggu penuh kau mengabaikanku, sakura! Aku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu! Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan diri, jika kau akan marah padaku karena perbuatanku waktu itu."

Sakura tak menyangka jika Sasuke memikirkannya sampai seperti itu.. "Habisnya.. kau.. aku..."

"..."

"..."

"Jangan diam saja, Sakura! Setidaknya, mengeluhlah padaku apa aku saat itu melakukannya dengan kasar. Apa itu sakit. Apa kau terluka..."

"Sasuke.. mooou... AKU SANGAT MALU, BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Apapun dah, asal bisa menutupi rasa malunya. Bayangkan saja, masa ia harus membahas hal seperti itu pada Sasuke? Maksudnya, mereka kan sedang ada masalah. Lalu tiba-tiba terjadi hal di luar dugaan, kan sesuatu. Hal di luar dugaan itu sedikit.. rrrrrr... se...sek...seksi untuk dibahas.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura. Ia mencoba menyingkirkan takupan tangannya Sakura, Sakura berusaha menolak. Dengan sedikit paksaan, ia berhasil membuat Sakura mengalah. Ia lalu mengangkat dagu Sakura agar Sakura menatapnya dengan benar. Astaga, wajah Sakura sangat memerah. Sakura sungguh-sungguh malu rupanya. Pasti kata-katanya terlalu kelewatan ya? Mungkin saat ini ia harus memasukkannya ke dalam list jika cewek itu cukup sensitif jika harus membahas hal-hal berbau sex. Lain kali ia akan mengingatnya. Mungkin dia juga harus memilih kata-kata yang tepat saat ingin memicarakan topik seperti itu.. "Ayo kita berbicara banyak setelah ini!"

Sakurapun mengangguk menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

\- **Oh bersambung, sayang, tunggu minggu depan...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apa komentarmu untuk chapter kali ini? Yayayyaa... hmmmm.. aku mah embuh.. tepok tangan karena udah baikan.. plok plok plok..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pokoknya matur nuwun wes mampir maca ya... next, akan berusaha lebih baik.. Oh iya, jangan lupa download, batle of Surabaya, anime indo yang keren...hehhehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bye bye..**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomen na telat lama bgt... maaf, lain kali aku tidak akan janji update cepat... masalah kesehatan selalu menjadi halanganku. Tapi, sungguh, aku akan bekerja lebih baik lagi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makasih banget yg udah ngikutin sampai chapter kali ini. Jangan protes. Sudah dibilang ini alur sinetron yang sudah pasti akan lama dan bertele-tele. Kalo pengen cepet, baca aja Like a Fool yang udah mau tamat. Rated M lagi. Hehehhe...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dozo minna..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Uzumaki Karin, Ino Yamanaka, Shimura Sai, Namikaze Naruto, Madara Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya Cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC,**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Lumayan, teruslah stabil seperti ini. Mengerti!"

"Iya Sasuke, e-eehhh..."

"Ba-baka... pelan-pelan! Letakkan tanganmu seperti ini!"

"Seperti ini?"

"Hn. Bergeraklah dengan rileks!"

"Ri-rileks?"

"Selembut mungkin, Sakura..."

"Se-seperti ini..."

"Jangan kaku..."

"Ha-hai..."  
.

.

.

"Kau kenapa tegang seperti itu, Sakura?"

"A-aku hanya gugup.."

"Tenanglah..."

"Hm..."

"Ayo kita lanjutkan.."

"Iya, Sasuke..."

.

.

.

"Saasuke, ba-bagaimana? Apa ini enak?"

"Ah, hm.. lumayan... Kau bisa memasukkannya lagi agar semakin enak.."

"Tapi aku takut..."

"Tidak apa-apa, ada aku..."

"Baiklah, aku akan memasukkannya lagi..."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Iya Sasuke, ini tidak terlalu sulit. Aku bisa mempelajarinya.."

"Jika kau memasukkannya lagi, maka akan semakin enak.. Gerakkan tanganmu perlahan dan lembut. Ingat, jangan kaku!"

.

.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti, Sakura? Ini masih enak..."

"Ano, ada sesuatu di depan sana..."

"Kita hanya berdua, Sakura!"

"Tapi aku melihatnya. Aku harus memastikannya. Ayo turun, Sasuke! Sebentar saja..."

"Haaah, baiklah..."

.

.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kan, Sa... Heee, aku menangis?"

"Hikss.. lihatlah, dia terluka, Sasuke... gaara-gaara aku..."

"Sttt... Coba aku lihat!"

"Ini..."

... "Bukan karena kau, dia sudah terluka sebelum ini. Lihatlah, ini adalah luka yang berbeda.."

"Be-benar... Biarkan aku mengobatinya..."

.

.

"Dia terlihat bahagia, Sakura..."

"Kupikir aku akan mengadopsinya, tapi ternyata dia memiliki family..."

"Kau gemetaran, Sakura.. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura menggeleng... "Maaf Sasuke... Aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya."

"Baiklah, aku yang akan menyetir. Kau istirahat saja!"

"Arigatou..."

.

.

.

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akhirnya... YOKOHAMAAAAAAAAAAA..." Teriak Sakura dengan sangat kerasnya sampai-sampai membuat Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya.

"Berisik, Sakura..."

"Aduh Sasuke, kalau tidak berisik mana cocok. Ini pantai Yokohama, aku belum pernah kesini sebelumnya..."

"Sesenang itukah dirimu?"

"Hn, tentu saja.. ini pertama kalinya..."

"Kupikir kau senang karena ada aku di sini.." Gumam Sasuke.

"He nani, Sasuke?"

"Betsuni.."

"Apa? Apa yang kau gumamkan? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya..

"Bukan apa-apa, Sakura.. Ayo kita jalan-jalan menyusuri pantai!"

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan beriringan menyusuri pantai Yokohama. Pasir putih nampak tak berujung. Seperti karpet panjang nan indah. Ombak menari kesana kemari. Gemercik pelan menyapu pasir. Membelai dingin jemari di kaki. Mungkin ini tidaklah tepat, ayolah, ke pantai di musim gugur? Sungguh, airnya begitu dingin terasa di kulit. Udaranyapun tak jauh berbeda. Mungkin lain dalam pemikiran Sasuke, bukanlah ini saat yang tepat? Pantai akan sepi pengunjung. Ia benar-benar benci keramaian. Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Sakura gampang, dia itu sangat menurut pada Sasuke. Lagipula, bukankah ini seperti liburan?

Selain itu...

Mungkin saat inilah waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara...

Setelah banyak hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, hanya saling diam dan menahan diri rasanya bukanlah hal yang tepat. Bukankah itu sama artinya dengan melarikan diri? Masalah akan selesai jika dihadapi. Apapun itu, hanya menunggu bukanlah jawaban yang tepat.

"Sasuke, lihat... itu kepiting... wah ada rumput laut juga. Apa ini bisa dimakan?... bukankah ini cangkang kerang? Apa ini yang bisa menghasilkan mutiara?... Sugoi... ini kan landak laut?.. Sasuke, ini apa yang seperti sirip hiu? Loh, tapi mirip lidah... Kau tahu apa ini?"

"Tulang ikan sotong, Sakura."

"Hee, masak? Aku baru tahu.."

"Hah, skarang kau jadi tahu, kan?"

"Hai... hebat.. boleh aku bawa pulang?"

"Hah? Yang benar saja Sakura!"

"Ini sangat artistik, Sasuke! Lihat! Tulangnya putih cantik, bahkan kalau dilihat-lihat seperti replika papan sky air!"

"Itu jorok, Sakura! Buang!"

"Jangan.."

"Buang... Ini langka! Kita ini beruntung bisa mendapatkannya secara alami di alam!"

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura... "Lihat, itu apa? Itu.. itu.. itu.. dan itu..."

"Tu-tulang ikan sotong..."

"Itu bukan barang langka!"

"Benar juga.. Haaah, kupikir aku bisa menjualnya.. jadi aku harus membuangnya?..." Sakura membuang tulang ikan sotong itu. Ia bahkan terlihat kecewa.

"Pulang nanti, kita akan membeli ikan sotong untuk oleh-oleh." Sasuke mencoba melegakan hati Sakura.

Benar saja, wajah Sakura langsung berseri. Ia kembali bersemangat... Saking bersemangatnya ia sampai refleks memeluk Sasuke... "Arigatou..."

Mungkin ini biasa saja, tapi bagi Sasuke ini sedikit... berbeda.. tapi syukurlah, Sakura terlihat senang. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain game?"

"Aku ingin, tapi aku enggan kalah.. Kenapa aku sering kalah darimu?"

"Karna kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan cara licik buat mengalahkanku, Sakura..."

"Huh, kau ini... Lalu dengan cara apa lagi aku harus mengalahkanmu? Aku sportif aja masih tetap kalah..."

"Berarti kau tidak cocok menjadi gamer.."

"Jadi, maksudnya yang cocok hanya kau saja?"

"Maa ne.."

"Memang kau bermain game dengan siapa saja selain denganku? Apa kau pernah kalah sebelumnya?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku yakin seorang Sasuke tidak akan pernah kalah.."

"Aku sedang menghadapi orang sulit, sudah hampir sembilan bulan aku bahkan belum bisa mengalahkannya. . ."

"Mungkin itu yang dinamakan seri?"

"Sayangnya permainan masih belum usai, Sakura... Mungkin aku sudah kalah karena mengorbankan banyak hal untuk mencapai kemenanganku."

"Hmm, meski begitu, tapi Sasuke belum kalah, kan?"

"..."

"Aku ingin melihat Sasuke menang..." Sakura tersenyum manis.

Apa Sakura terlihat semakin cantik saja? "Aku hanya perlu berjuang, kan?" Bolehkah ia menganggapnya sebagai dorongan semangat?

"Tentu saja!"

Bisakah ia mengalahkan kakeknya? Untuk saat ini meski ia sudah berjuang keras dan mengorbankan banyak hal, bahkan hampir segalanya, nyatanya menumbangkan sang kakek adalah hal yang sangat sulit ia lakukan. Bukan hanya ia saja, tapi Sakurapun perlahan ikut masuk. Sakura memang tak menyadarinya, Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Suaminya itu baginya adalah sosok yang misterius. Sasuke sangat tertutup. Sasuke menyimpan banyak misteri. Sasuke tak banyak bicara soal masalah pribadinya. Sesungguhnya ia merasa penasaran dengan lawan main Sasuke saat ini sampai membuat Sasuke kewalahan, bahkan dengan melihat wajahnya saja, ia yakin jika saat ini Sasuke tengah merasa lelah.

Sasuke tidak pernah memberitahunya apa yang Sasuke pikirkan. Ya mungkin itu memang hak asasi Sasuke mau bagaimana. Tapi, jika Sasuke masih belum bisa menerimanya sebagai istrinya, setidaknya menjadi teman curhat tidak masalah, kan? Hanya saja, sepertinya ia harus sedikit lebih bersabar, bagi Sasuke ia hanyalah sosok baru yang hadir dalam hidupnya. Dibandingkan dengan Naruto dkk, rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Apalagi dengan Ino. Haaah, entahlah, nafas panjang menghela begitu saja.

"Sasuke... "

"Hn?"

"Jika aku menggendongmu sampai ke batu itu, kau akan semangat menghadapi lawan mainmu, kan?"

"Haah? Apa-apaan kau ini, Sakura?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa lawanmu, tapi aku mohon, jangan sampai kalah sebelum aku mengalahkanmu, OK?"

Sasuke tertawa.. "Hahaha, kau ini... Kau tidak akan kuat menggendongku! Aku ini laki-laki yang jelas jauh lebih berat darimu!"

Sakura menunjukkan otot lengannya... "Lihat! Aku memiliki otot!"

Memang, Sakura itu tomboy, dia memiliki tubuh yang lebih maskulin dari kebanyakan cewek. Paham kok, lagian ia sudah pernah melihat semuanya. Semua yang ada pada Sakura sudah pernah Sasuke lihat.. eh, cihh... memikirkan hal itu membuat sosok iblis muncul saja.

Sakura menunjukkan punggungnya, menawarkan agar Sasuke segera naik. Awalnya Sasuke ragu, tapi Sakura terus saja menyuruhnya. Akhirnya Sasukepun naik ke punggung Sakura. Ia sedikit menahan diri, tapi nayatanya, Sakura sungguh mnggendongnya. Sedikit khawatir dengan berat badanya, meski bertubuh kecil, Sakura mampu menggendong Sasuke selangkah demi selangkah.

"Ini... tak hanya.. soal kau wajib menang, tapi.. aku.. sedang menepati janjiku, dulu kau menggendongku, sekarang.. aku wajib membalasnya... Kau ingat.., kan?" Nafas Sakura terasa berat karena sedang mengangkat bebean lebih dari 60 kg.

"Ah, yang di Okinawa itu?"

"Hm.. a—arigatou buat semuanya?"

"Hoo.. kau berterima kasih juga karena aku menyetubuhimu waktu itu?"

... tuuuttttt... Tenaga Saakura seketika hilang. Sakura terkulai lemas ke pasir, sementara Sasuke bisa mengendalikan dirinya tanpa terjatuh. Ia memang harus memilih kata rupanya. Tapi menggoda Sakura dengan cara ini sepertinya sangat menarik. Haruskah lain kali ia melakukannya lagi?

"Sasuke, mooouuuuuuuuuu..."

"Hahhaha.. gomen na.."

Sudah hampir sepuluh meter Sakura menggendongnya. Melihat Sakura yang terkulai lemas di pasir, Sasuke merasa iba. Memang membahas hal seperti ini cukup sensitive bagi Sakura. Sasukepun akhirnya berjongkok dan menawarkan diri untuk menggendong sakura. Sakurapun digendong oleh Sasuke. Mereka berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai Yokohama itu. Menikmati matahari musim gugur yang kian meredup.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus bicara, Sakura..."

"Kau benar.. Kau mulailah dulu..."

"..."

"..."

"Sakura..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau bertambah berat?"

"..."

"..."

Plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkk

.

.

.

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Jam lima sore, Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di Taman Sankaien.

Sankeien ialah sebuah taman bergaya Jepang tradisional dan memiliki rancangan yang khas. Bagi orang yang ingin mendapati taman yang memiliki bangunan bergaya tradisional khas tak ada salahnya untuk berkunjung ke Yokohama Sankeien ini. Disini banyak bangunan bersejarah yang serupa dengan bangunan-bangunan lainnya di kota-kota seperti Kyoto.

Taman ini baru dibuka ke publik pada tahun 1958, dimana dulunya merupakan taman pribadi dari keluarga pembesar kala itu. Laiknya kerajaan-kerajaan lainnya, penguasa Sankeien ini juga membuat taman sendiri untuk dinikmati keluarganya sendiri. Wajar saja karena memang mereka membutuhkan eksklusifitas dan pembeda dengan masyarakat pada umumnya. Daya tarik taman ini ialah banyaknya bunga-bungaan yang indah dan sayang untuk dilewatkan

Selain menikmati segala keindahan yang ada, pengunjung juga dapat menikmari keseruan minum teh ala Jepang yang dibuat oleh koki teh terbaik.

"Huwaaa... pohonnya sudah menguning. Beberapa tinggal cabangnya saja.." Kata Sakura sesaat setelah keluar dari mobil.

" Jika kita datang di musim semi atau panas akan lain cerita..."

"Tapi momoji juga indah, aku menyukainya..."

Sasuke mengeluarkan bawaan mereka, seperti koper berisi pakaian. Mereka berdua memang berencana menginap. Bahkan Sasuke sudah memesan kamar jauh-jauh hari. Setelah kuliahnya usai, mendapat predikat terbaik dan cumlaude, sang kakek memberikan hadiah liburan untuknya dengan Sakura. Ia memilih Yokohama. Alasannya karena tidak terlalu jauh dari Tokyo dan tentunya tidak rame. Yokohama adalah kota yang jauh lebih besar dari Tokyo, harusnya sangat ramai, tapi ada sisi pegunungan yang masih alami, sama seperti Kyoto. Jalanan menuju destinasi juga tak terlalu ramai, ia bisa mengajari Sakura naik mobil. Seperti tadi siang contohnya. Rupanya, Sakura cepat belajar juga.

"Punggungmu masih sakit?" Tanya Sakura. Ia meras bersalah karena menampar punggung Sasuke dengan sangat sangat kerasnya. Cewek itu sangat sensitive dengan berat badan. Harusnya Sasuke paham!

"Jangan-jangan kau sungguhan laki-laki, Sakura? Pukulanmu itu sakit sekali..."

"Yang benar saja! Jika aku laki-laki, kau pasti menyadarinya saat kita... mooouuuuu... berhenti bercanda, Sasuke!" Sakura melenggang meninggalkan Sasuke menuju ke penginapan.

Penginapan bergaya jepang kuno memang yang terbaik!

Setelah berberes, mereka berdua langsung mandi untuk menghilangkan bau badan dan keringat. Lalu menikmati jamuan makan malam special khas tradisional Jepan tempo dulu. Mereka juga menikmati minum teh hijau yang terkenal itu.

Malam semakin larut, pukul 08.23 malam, mereka berdua duduk di luar penginapan dengan api unggun yang menyala hangat. Jamuan khusus permintaan tamu, Sakura ingin sekali menikmati ketela bakar. Sakura bahkan membawa banyak marsmellow. Kata orang, marsmellow bakar itu sangat enak. Sakura ingin sekali mencobanya.

"Oisshiii... chou oishiiii... enak sekali.. Ne Sasuke, haruskah kita melakukannya di rumah kapan-kapan? Aku ingin melihat kakek terpesona dengan kelezatan ketela bakar..!"

"Boleh juga..." Tiba-tiba ekspresi alay sang kakek saat terpesona menikmati ketela bakar muncul di angan Sasuke. Ya, walau itu tidak mungkin.

Mereka berdua menikmati ketela bakar. Rasa manis alami dari ketela sangat enak. Bau arang dan sedikit gosong menambah cita rasa tersendiri. Makanan tradisional itu unik dan tak terlupakan. Apalagi dimakan dengan penuh kehangatan seperti ini. Seperti mengukir kenangan saja.

Bagi Sasuke, ini adalah kali pertamanya makan makanan seperti ini. Bukan berarti ia tidak pernah makan ketela, tapi dengan cara dibakar langsung adalah yang pertama. Maklum.. holang kaya.. bukan, lebih dibilang tak ada waktu untuk melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Kau sudah tahu kan soal aku dan Gaara?" Sakura hanya mengangguk. Apa Sasuke memang serius ingin mengajaknya bicara?... "Aku tidak begitu paham bagaimana hubungan ibu dengan ibu Kurenai, yang jelas saat aku mengetahui Gaara adalah saudaraku, aku merasa sangat senang. Hanya saja, kakek enggan mengakuinya... Uchiha itu memang selalu egois ya.."

"..."

"Aku... setuju menikahimu karena kakek bersedia mengakui Gaara sebagai darah Uchiha.. Apa kau marah karena kenyataan ini?"

Wajah Sakura terlihat serius.. Ia mengamati marsmellow bakarnya yang terpanggang api unggun di depannya... Ia membolak-baliknya dengan gerakan memutar kesana-kemari.. "Aku tak punya hak untuk itu, Sasuke... Aku menerima lamaran kakekmu karena uang 100 juta itu... Kau tau sendiri, kan? Masalah ekonomi menjerat keluargaku saat itu... Aku tak ingin bohong soal ini.. Lagian, ini bermula karena pernikahan bisnis.. Kita diuntungkan karena keinginan masing-masing..."

"Benar juga..."

"Ne Sasuke... kau tidak ingin membicarakan soal skandalmu di media? Kurasa akan bertambah buruk jika kau membiarkannya. Nama baikmu akan tercemar..."

"Jika kau percaya padaku, maka aku tak mempermasalahkannya.."

"Haiiishhh... Jangan kau anggap enteng masalah itu... Jika aku jadi Yamanaka-san, aku akan meminta penjelasan! Dia artis loh... Sangat mudah mendapatkan sorotan publik.." ... Sakura melanjutkan dalam hati... walau sesungguhnya ia tak tahu apa yang Sasuke dan Ino lakukan di belakangnya. Di Paris, foto pelukkan itu cukup mengganggu... Sasuke tidak bilang jika saat di Paris ia akan bertemu dengan Ino...

"Kau menghawatirkannya?"

"Tentu saja, aku saja kesulitan tidur karena memikirkannya.. Aku yakin, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bagaimana kalau dia sampai stress pikiran? Dia itu banyak kerjaan, Sasuke.. Bagaimana kalau ini menambah bebannya? Wanita juga memiliki perasaan..."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Kau juga wanita, kan? Sama seperti dirinya..." Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura yang ada di sampingnya.

Sakura mengangkat marsmellownya dari dalam api.. ia meniupnya pelan... "Aaaa..." Sakura menyodorkan marsmellow bakarnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat tidak yakin akan manisnya marsmellow bakar itu, Sakura terlihat mendelik untuk memaksa memakannya, iapun memakan marsmellow bakar itu sedikit... "Manis..." Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak suka.

"Jangan dilepah.. telan!"

Sasukepun menelannya.. ia sedikit kesulitan, tidak tahan dengan manisnya marsmellow itu. Sakura lalu memakan sisanya...

"Jawwabb, sya-kkku..raw..." Suara Sasuke terdengar lucu. Apa Sasuke sedang tidak sabaran? Setidaknya telan dulu makanannya. Padahal Cuma satu gigitan kecil, tapi terasa penuh di mulut Sasuke. Sebegitunya membenci rasa manis ya?

Sakura menelan marsmellow bakarnya dengan serat... ia lalu meminum teh hangatnya untuk melegkan tenggorokannya... "Kau menikahiku, kau membelikan ini itu padaku.. kau juga memberiku banyak uang... Aku untung banyak, kan? Apa yang kau harapkan dari pernikahan ini Sasuke? Kau sudah memberiku banyak hal.. Apa yang bisa aku tuntut lebih darimu? Apa aku memiliki hak itu?... Pertanyaan bodohnya, aku ini siapa bagimu? Orang baru dalam hidupmu.."

"Kau adalah istriku!"

Sakura terperanjat... memang benar, ia adalah istri Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Sasuke sih? Ada hal yang begitu menjerat bibirnya. Membuatnya menjadi berat untuk berucap... "Iya juga.. Tapi aku bahkan belum memberikan apapun padamu.. Yang aku lakukan hanya terlibat kejadian tak terduga dengan kakekmu.."

"Masalah itu, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalasnya..."

"Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa soal itu, Sasuke... Manusia memiliki jiwa kemanusian masing-masing..."

"Soal di Okinawa dan di rumahmu, aku benar-benar minta maaf.. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri. Padahal kita berjanji tidak akan melakukannya... Gomen na, Sakura..."

Suara Sasuke terdengar serius, bukan menggoda seperti biasanya.. Bukan waktunya bercanda rupanya... "Kau tahu Sasuke... rasanya saaakkkkiitttttt sekali... Yang sakit itu di sini.." Sakura memegang dadanya. Sasuke terlihat serius mendengarkan penuturan Sakura... "Sesak, sakit, sulit nafas... Sebelumnya aku sudah memikirkannya, kau dan keluargamu memberiku banyak hal, terutama materi. Aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apa yang bisa aku berikan untuk keluargamu... untuk dirimu terutama... Aku pikir, aku hanya perlu siap jika kau menginginkan diriku..."

"Kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang jahat, Sakura... Jangan berfikir seolah kau menjual tubuhmu padaku, Sakura.. Kita menikah sah... Meski melakukan dengan cara seperti itu, tapi ketahuilah, aku tak menyesal melakukannya denganmu. Bukan karena pengaruh obat, tapi ada sisi lain yang tak menyesalinya..."

" _Apa kau sungguh tak menyesal karena menyetubuhi wanita yang tidak kau cintai? Jangan berbohong lagi, Sasuke.. Ini akan sangat menyakitkan untukku..."_ Batin Sakura... "Itu pengalaman pertamaku, sasuke..."

"Aku juga."

Wajah mereka berdua memerah.

"..."

"..."

Suara jangkrik samar-samar terdengar. Ngengat mulai terbang mengitar lampu. Malam semakin mendingin.

"Aku... berteman dengan Ino sejak sekolah dasar. Dia siswi pindahan di sekolahku dulu. Dia awalnya sangat pendiam. Dia yatim, sama sepertiku. Ibunya meninggal di hari ulang tahunnya..."

" _Dan dia sangat cantik di matamu... dia bahkan memiliki masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Pasti sangat berat hidupnya. Sasuke selalu di sampingnya rupanya.. Pantas saja.. aku tak perlu meragukan bagaimana dekatnya mereka.. Mereka memang sangat dekat.. setelah aku muncul di hidup Sasuke, semua menjadi berbeda... Apa ini semua salahku?"_

Sakura menikmati marsmellow bakarnya sambil mendengarkan sasuke bercerita. Sakura pikir, Sasuke tidak akan membahas Ino. Rupanya dibahas juga. Bagaimana ia harus menyikapinya? Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa soal hidup sasuke dan kisahnya dengan Ino.

"Aku, Ino, dan Sai selalu bersama semenjak saat itu.. Hanya saja Sai memutuskan untuk mengerjar kairi seninya.."

"Shimura Sai?"

"Yaa, mayat hidup itu juga bagian dari kisah kami. Ino sangat mengaguminya. Terang saja, dia memang sangat hebat. Masih muda, tapi bakat seninya luar biasa. Dia pelukis jenius..." Ada yang tidak enak untuk didengar, membahas soal Sai dan Ino membuat kalut saja suasana hatinya. Sasuke sadar kok, dari dulu ia memang tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan sosok Sai yang serba sempurna itu. Dalam akademik saja ia harus mati-matian mengalahkan Sai. Ia hanya menang tipis, dan yang lain adalah seri. Kalau masalah seni, sudah pasti ia kalah telak. Sasuke menggambar gunung dengan modal dua segitiga dijejerkan.

"Hmm, jadi selama Shimura-san belajar di luar negeri, Sasuke yang menjaga Ino? Kau memang laki-laki yang baik ya... " Sakura tersenyum aneh...

"Aku tak sebaik itu..." Sanggah Sasuke. _"Jika aku baik, harusnya aku bisa melakukan banyak hal. Nyatanya aku stuck di tempat. Aku tak bisa apa-apa.. Benar, aku hanyalah patung penjaga sepertinya... baka desu ne?"_

" _Sasuke memiliki banyak penyesalan.. Pernikahan ini termasuk penyesalanmu ya? Gomen ne Sasuke, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak soal ini... "_ Batin Sakura... "Hmm... jadi apa hobi Sasuke?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti ini?"

"Jawab saja!"

"Hm, Membaca?"

"Dasar maniak buku.. Kau ini suka sekali ya membaca? Bahkan sampai memiliki perpust pribadi di rumah. Bukunya tebal-tebal lagi. Aku kira novel, ternyata tentang bisniis semua. Pantas saja pelajaran di kampus sudah khatam..."

"Kau menyindir atau memujiku sih?"

"Aku memujimu!"

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan hobiku?"

"Ya tidak sih.. itu bagus buatmu, kau menjadi memiliki banyak pengetahuan dan bisa jadi guru lesku.. heheheh..."

'Bagaimana dengan hobimu..?"

"Hmm, aku suka bekerja... bekerja sambilan waktu aku kuliah itu sangat menyenangkan, ya walau yang terakhir itu aku dipecat. Sering telat juga sih... kalau aku bekerja, rasanya aku bisa melupakan masalahku.. Aku bisa berjumpa dengan banyak orang.. Kita bahkan berjumpa di cafe tempatku bekerja waktu itu... Tak ternyata akan menjadi sepanjang ini..."

"Kau dipecat juga gara-gara aku, kan?"

"Kau menyenggolku dan pergi begitu saja, minuman yang aku bawa mengenai pengunjung. Dia marah padaku karena baju mahalnya ketumpahan minuman. Saai itu aku tahu, perbedaan kasta memang begitu terlihat..." Sakura nostalgia dengan kejadian itu. Dia ingat betul bagaimana wanita itu menghina derajatnya sebagai orang miskin.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan penghinaan seperti itu lagi.."

"Arigatou, Sasuke.. Aku tak ingin munafik, aku akui, menikah denganmu membuat kehidupanku layaknya Cinderella. Apa-apa yang biasanya bisa aku kerjakan sendiri, kini ada yang mengerjakannya.."

"Tuhan menyayangimu, Sakura... " Kata Sasuke... _"Mungkin juga Tuhan sedang mengujimu, masuk di keluarga Uchiha adalah ujian berat. Kau terlibat ke dunia dimana kau adalah orang awam di dalamnya. Akan banyak drama yang menunggu... Gomen..."_

Pembicaraan berlanjut dengan berapa ukuran sepatu, ukuran baju, celana, warna kesukaan. Mereka berdua membahas banyak hal. Saling lempar pertanyaan, saling jawab menjawab. Hingga tak terasa waktu sudah pukul 11.45 malam. Hampir tengah hari. Kayu bakar api unggun semakin habis. Marsmellow tinggal sedikit. Banyak kulit ketela di sana-sini. Sudah berapa banyak makanan yang mereka habiskan? Entahlah.. 2 kg ketela mungkin lebih.

"Kau kedinginan? Haruskah kita akhiri pembicaraan kita?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku ingin menghabiskan marsmellowku. Kau menguap beberapa kali, Sasuke. Tidurlah jika kau ingin tidur..."

"Baiklah... " Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Ia lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya dan berjalan masuk ke penginapan yang memeng begitu dekat dengan api unggun.

Sakura tak menatap kepergian Sasuke. Ia berfokus dengan marsmellow bakarnya. Marsmellow yang tadinya putih bersih, kini terlihat mencoklat perlahan. Sakura menariknya dari api, memutarnya perlahan-lahan, memastikan apakah semua sisi sudah terbakar sepenuhnya. Sempurna! Ia lalu meniup marsmellow bakar yang panas itu. Menggigitnya dengan gigitan yang amat besar sampai memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

Manis. Manis sekali.

Seberkas cahaya muncul di langit musim gugur. Bintang jatuh.

"Ayah..." Gumam Sakura pelan.

Tak terasa, air matanya mulai terjatuh. Sungguh, malam ini langit terlihat begitu cerah. Berjuta bintang nampak di langit malam. Kemerlap-kemerlip bak berlian di tengah kegelapan.

Sakura menatap kosong pemandangan bintang di langit. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya terjatuh. Membelah kedua pipinya yang memucat karena kedinginan. Memberikan sensasi hangat di antara raga yang kian membeku.

" _Meski kami banyak bicara hari ini, tapi kami tak menyinggung masalah pribadi. Saat Sasuke tidak menceritakan bagaimana perasaannya dengan Yamanaka-san, aku merasa jika saat inipun Sasuke sama sekali belum mempercayaiku. Jangankan sebagai istrinya, sebagai temannya saja aku belum mendapatkan kepercayaan itu. Wahai langit yang tak berujung, wahai bintang yang menjauh, wahai malam yang akan segera menghilang... Kenapa aku merasa kekalutan yang begitu menyesakkan?... Pada akhirnya, aku tetap tidak bisa masuk ke dalam ruang pribadimu, Sasuke.."_ Batin Sakura.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengatupkan jaket tebal ke punggung Sakura dari arah belakang. Itu adalah Sasuke. Sakura tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan kembali ke halaman penginapan dengan membawa jaket tebal. Lalu, kenapa ia bisa merasa senang hanya dengan hal sepele seperti ini?

"Sa-Sasuke..."

"Ceritakan tentang ayahmu! Kurasa dia adalah laki-laki yang hebat..." Sasuke tersenyum lalu duduk di samping Sakura. Ia menambahkan potongan kayu ke dalam api unggun yang kian meredup itu.

Rupanya Sasuke mendengar suara Sakura saat menyebut ayahnya. Suara Sakura terdengar serak. Sasuke yakin jika Sakura itu menangis. Ia sempat beberapa kali mendengar jika Sakura itu sangat dekat dengan ayahnya. Lagu bintang kecil adalah buktinya. Sakura sering sekali menyanyikan lagu itu.

Sakura menceritakan semua hal tentang ayahnya. Tentang kenangan masa lalunya dengan sang ayah. Tetang selalu naik sepeda dengan ayahnya, makan udon bersama. Main hujan-hujan hingga menimbulkan influenza. Sakura juga menceritakan kisah ayahnya saat bekerja sebagai karyawan di perusahaan ayahnya Naruto. Haruno Dan, adalah sosok ayah yang sangat luar biasa. Selalu bekerja keras. Meski terbatas akan ekonomi, tapi keluarga kecil itu bisa tersenyum bahagia. Hal yang tak pernah ia sadari dan itu menjadi rasa bersalahnya yang tak terlupakan, hanya ia sendiri yang tidak tahu jika ayahnya mengidap penyakit mematikan. Rasa sakit ayahnya selalu ayahnya tutupi dengan senyuman. Anak kecil seperti dirinya mana bisa paham. Yang ia tahu, semua baik-baik saja.. Semua sudah terlambat ketika ia mendapati sang ayah terbujur kaku di rumahnya.

Sasuke menyodorkan sapu tangan kepada Sakura. Sakura menerima sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu mengusap air matanya... "Sudah lama aku tak menangis di hadapan orang seperti ini. Apalagi menunjukkan kelemahanku..."

"Menangis tersedu, masih bisa tertawa sambil memegang sate marsmellow yang sudah tergigit... Parah sekali kau Sakura..."

"Urusai na... Hanya ada kau dan aku, aku tak perlu menerapkan tata krama Uchiha."

"Kau ini... Hei Sakura..."

"Nani?"

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura yang sembab. 1, 2, 3, 4 detik mereka terdiam. Membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya. Sasuke kenapa? Memanggilnya tapi tak merespon apapun. Sakura justru menggerakkan tangannya menuju kepala Sasuke. Ia mengambil dahan yang menyangkut di rambut buntut ayam milik Sasuke. Ia menunjukkannya pada Sasuke.

Masih menunggu apa yang ingin Sasuke ucapkan, Sakura menggigit marsmellownya dengan innoncent. Mengunyahnya di hadapan Sasuke. Wajah lucu Sakura sat mengunyah marsmellow terlihat sangat lucu. Imut lebih tepatnya. Mulutnya penuh marsmellow, ada bebrapa yang keluar dan berantakkan, kedua pipinya melebar tak singkron dengan wajahnya... Membuat Sasuke tak kuasa menahan tawa. Sasukepun tertawa lepas. Membuat Sakura terheran. Orang yang jarang tersenyum macam Sasuke bisa tertawa lepas juga rupanya.

"Maaf-maaf saja ya Tuan, gaya makanku memang elek, huh..."

"Jauh beda saat kau sok sopan ketika kita makan malam dengan klien kantor.. Astaga... hahah.. perutku sakit sekali..." Sasuke memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa berlebihan.

"Iya kali, masak aku harus menyantap marsmellow dengan garpu dan sendok? Memotongnya perlahan dengan pisau? Menikmatinya sepotong demi sepotong bak putri raja? Yang benar saja!"

"Gomen.. gomen..." Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

Entahlah. Saat pucuk kepala diacak-acak oleh seorang laki-laki, ada perasaan nyaman yang keluar. Begitupula dengan Sakura. Ini biasa, ini tindakkan sederhana, tapi membahagiakan hati..."..."

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

CUUUP... tusuk sate marsmellow terjatuh begitu saja.

.

.

"Ada sisa marsmellow di bibirmu!"

?

?

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

 **Ealah... bersambunggg...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hahahahahhahahahha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maturnuwun udah mampir dan napak tilas...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf... typonya buanyaaak bgt... ada beberapa papan tuts yang lg ngambeg padaku...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next: "SI BUNGSU UCHIHA DILAPORKAN ATAS TUDUHAN PERCOBAAN PEMBUNUHAN?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akankah itu terlewati?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bye bye...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wellcome back, Minna... hehehehehe**

 **do seung mi nami, jambi? Waaahhh jauhnya.. thanks udah nyempetin baca. Buat smuanya juga ya.. arigato gozaimasu.**

 **Btw... darimana saja nih kalian bacanya? Aku, aku dari Pesisir Pantai Selatan, di antara Kebumen dan Jogja. Hahhahah.. aku wong Jawa, kalian?**

 **Menyadari jika negeri ini penuh dengan keberagaman suku bangsa membuatku bersyukur, bisa menjadi bagian dari negeri yang indah ini. Salam bhinneka tunggal ika, minna-tachi... mari hidup damai di tengah perbedaan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah di warning, ini alur sinetron.. so... lemot alurnya.. hehehe... bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memahami setiap gerak gerik antara sasuke dan sakura itu juga butuh proses. Yang jelas, sakura bukan wanita gampangan yang mudah memantapkan diri buat menyukai seseorang. Sedangkan Sasuke, orang yang selalu berhati-hati akan smua kputusannya. Bagi Sasuke, ia siap mengorbankan segalanya demi ambisinya, namun pantang buatnya menyakiti hati seorang wanita. Cintanya pada sang ibu mempengaruhi prinsip hidupnya.**

.

.

.

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Uzumaki Karin, Ino Yamanaka, Shimura Sai, Namikaze Naruto, Madara Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya Cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC,**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari dengan sangat cepatnya menembus banyaknya orang yang ada di lorong kantor kepolisian Tokyo. Tak peduli banyaknya wartawan yang mencoba menghadangnya dengan cercaan pertanyaan dan sorot kamera. Suara wartawan yang berjibun itu serasa angin lalu di telinganya. Masa bodoh, ada yang jauh lebih penting dari itu. Ia harus segera menemui suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Panik, kesal, marah, dan khawatir serta sedih. Ia bahkan menangis sesegukan. Setelah mengalami betapa sulitnya ia menembus kerumunan wartawan, nyatanya ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemui Sasuke. Shikamaru sudah menjelaskan kronologis kejadiannya. Yang ia tahu, saat ia sedang ada kuliah di kampus, tiba-tiba hp-nya berbunyi, Shikamaru memberitahu jika Sasuke dijemput paksa oleh polisi saat di kantor.

Bayangkan bagaimana rasanya? Bagaimana rasanya sebagai seorang istri yang suaminya ditangkap polisi? Tentu saja syok dan kaget bukan main. Dalam hati bertanya, memang apa yang sudah suaminya itu lakukan? Bukankah suaminya itu orang baik? Ya-walau menyebalkan dan suka meledeknya, tapi Sakura yakin jika Sasuke itu adalah orang baik. Mendapat tuduhan yang tidak masuk akal itu sangat keterlaluan!

Sasuke mencoba membunuh Yamanaka Ino?

YANG BENAR SAJA!

YANG BENAR SAJA! KALIAN SUDAH GILA?

Semenit...

Lima menit...

Sepuluh menit...

Setengah jam berlalu...

Sasuke masih belum keluar dari ruang introgasi. Perasaannya menjadi kalut dan tak karuan. Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke saat ini? Apa polisi menggunakan kekerasan untuk mengintrogasi Sasuke? Apa mereka akan memukul Sasuke jika Sasuke tidak menjawabnya? Banyak praduga yang ia bayangkan. Maklum saja, korban nonton anime yang tidak bisa memahami batas antara khayal dan kenyataan.

"Shikamaru-san..."

"Nona, sabar.. Tidak apa-apa..." Sudah berkali-kali Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan Ojou-samanya itu.

Sakura kembali ke posisi duduknya di lorong tunggu depan ruang introgasi. Ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya beberapa kali. Tuk, tak, tuk, tak.. ia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya beberapa kali juga. Geser kesana, geser kemari, mengeliat ke kanan, ke kiri.. menengok ke arah ruang introgasi... gusar. Ya ia gusar. Kenapa lama sekali?

Kapan usai?

Kapan selesai?

Kapan berhenti?

"Nona, percayalah pada Sasuke-sama... Semua akan baik-baik saja! Tenanglah..."

"Tapi, Shikamaru-san... Sasuke.. polisi..." Sakura kembali menangis. Sudah satu jam, kenapa Sasuke belum juga keluar dari ruangan misterius itu?

Sakura kembali mencoba bersabar untuk menunggu. Hingga akhirnya sang ibu dan mertuanya datang. Nampak juga kakashi, maklum saja kakek Madara sedang ada perjalanan bisnis ke Autralia bersama nenek Chiyo. Tidak bisa datang, dan Kakashi juga belum memberitahu bagaimana keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Terlalu mendadak dan membuat semuanya kacau.

Suasana yang kalut itu terasa berlarut - larut. Sakura di peluk oleh ibunya, kadang ibu Mikoto juga gantian melakukannya. Mencoba menenangkan sang anak. Ini bukan masalah sepele. Cukup pelik jika merasa hal ini seperti tidak mungkin terjadi atau bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun terbesit di angan.

Sasuke keluar dari ruangang 'neraka' itu dengan tampang yang, sudah pasti sangat sulit di tebak. Yang jelas, Sakura tahu jika Sasuke terlihat sangat lelah. Belum lama pulang liburan dari Yokohama, ada meeting gila-gilaan, lembur pulang tengah malam, temu klien di luar kantor berkali-kali. Sasuke itu manusia, bukan robot. Tentu saja rasa lelah itu dimilikinya, meski mungkin Sasuke sendiri tak begitu merasakannya. Sasuke memang seperti itu, selalu mengabaikan kesehatannya. Membuat Sakura cerewet menggila, menggerutu ringan sepanjang malam karena Sasuke tiba-tiba minta pijit? Ya begitulah pasangan jaman now ini.

.

.

.

Keluar dari kantor polisi, Sasuke merangkul Sakura untuk melindunginya. Body guard keluarga Uchiha juga melindungi keluarga Uchiha juga. Wartawan masih saja ngeyel. Lontaran pertanyaan bak jamur di musim hujan. Mencerca, memaksa, dan mendesak untuk dijawab. Wartawanpun bisa lebih menyakitkan dari pada bibir emak-emak lambe turah tukang gosip. Wajar sih, maklum saja holang terkenal dan holang kaya yang selalu dibuntuti paparazi.

 **Kediaman Uchiha, pukul 20.00 WIB...**

"Kita tadi sudah membahasnya Sakura. Ibu dan yang lain mencoba memahami situasi, jangan khawatir!" Kata Sasuke. Ia memberikan secangkir susu hangat pada Sakura. Sakura terlihat kurang sehat hari ini. Membuat Sasuke khawatir padanya.

"Mana mungkin Sasuke melakukan tindakan keji seperti itu! Apalagi pada Yamanaka-san! Orang yang berarti dalam hidup Sasuke!.. Paparazi bodoh... gila.. kurang ajar.. kurang kerjaan.." Sakura terlihat sangat kesal. Setelah gosip perselingkuhan yang bahkan belum usai itu, kini nambah hal gila lagi. Dugaan percobaan pembunuhan? Dunia pasti sudah gila.

"Minum dulu susu hangatnya!" Sakura meminumnya dengan sangat cepat, sempat terbatuk karena rada panas dan terburu-buru. "Semua masih dugaan saja. Jika penyelidikannya usai dan terbukti aku tidak bersalah, maka semua akan berlalu, Sakura. Aku hanya harus wajib lapor saja saat ini.."

"Dan menjadi tahanan kota! Gila aja itu polisi, kau belum terbukti bersalah, tapi sudah mengecapmu seperti seorang tersangka!"

"Kalau kau sedang kesal, kau terlihat lucu. Kalau kau terlihat lucu, maka aku ingin tersenyum.. tidak apa-apa, semua akan membaik." Sasuke tersenyum.

Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh Sakura. Ia lalu ikut rebahan di samping Sakura. Tidak ada suara yang terlontar dia natara keduanya. Masih terlalu dini untuk memejamkan mata dan pergi tidur. Badan sudah sangat lelah, mata sudah terpejam, tapi otak enggan istirahat. Masih ingin bekerja. Memutar semua kilas balik dari rentetan kisah yang sedang terjadi. 5W+1H muncul di kepala.

Mereka tiduran saling membelakangi. Sudah biasa, memang ini gaya tidur mereka.

" _Belum bisa tidur.. Cih, aku memang tak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja! Setelah membuat kekhawatiran Sakura mereda, aku harus segera mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi... Apa kau baik-baik saja Ino? Apa lukamu parah? Aku bahkan belum sempat menjengukmu... Jika kau kenapa-kenapa, aku sungguh tak bisa memaafkan diriku.."_

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang membelakanginya. Punggung Sasuke terlihat dingin dan begitu jauh untuk diraih. Terlihat kokoh, meski nyatanya tak seperti itu.

" _Mana mungkin kau melakukannya... Sasuke tidak memiliki motif apapun pada Yamanaka-san. Aku yakin itu hanya kecelakaan biasa. Yang ada, justru Sasuke ingin melindungi Yamanaka-san kalau bisa. Andai aku tak muncul dalam hidupnya, Sasuke pasti ingin bersama Yamanaka-san... Kenapa Yamanaka-san bisa memakai mobilmu, Sasuke? Kenapa pagi-pagi buta? Kenapa hari kemarin kau tidak pulang ke rumah, Sasuke? Bisakah aku mempercayainya jika itu adalah lembur kerja? kenapa.. kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau bersama yamanaka-san?"_ Sakura refleks memegang punggung Sasuke. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia sampaikan saat ini? Jika ia menyampaikan apa yang hatinya inginkan, mungkin hanya akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Bukankah ia ingin menenagkan Sasuke dari segala masalah yang menimpa? Kenapa begitu berat... loh, kenapa ia justru menangis karenanya? Jemarinya mencengkram erat baju tidur Sasuke. Ia gemetaran.

Sasuke merasakan ada tangan yang memegang punggungnya. Ia meraih tangan itu. Gemetaran dan Hangat. Sangat hangat. Suhu badan Sakura memang naik karena sedang kurang sehat. Sasuke mengelus lembut tangan Sakura. Ia mendengar isak tangis yang ditahan. Sakura menangisinya? Sasuke lalu berbalik dan benar saja, air mata Sakura sudah membanjiri pipi. Matanya begitu sembab. Sasuke mengusap air mata Sakura. Ia menyibakkan poni Sakura. Astaga, dahi Sakura sangat panas. Apa sakitnya bertambah parah?

Sasuke lantas langsung memeluk Sakura. Tubuh hangat Sakura tersalur terasa di dalam pelukkannya.

"Besok kita ke rumah sakit..."

"Untuk menjenguk Yamanaka-san?"

"Memeriksakan keadaanmu."

"Kau khawatir padanya, kan? Jenguklah dia!"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura's Love Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Padahal aku sudah membaik, tapi kenapa mendapatkan obat sebanyak ini? Dasar bisnis..." gerutu Sakura.

"Obat akan membuatmu jauh lebih baik! Jangan cerewet, itu demi kesembuhanmu, baka!"

"Ahhh, sudahlah, aku lelah berdebat denganmu."

"Aku juga."

"Kita sudah melihat bagaimana keadaan Yamanaka-san, dia mengalami patah tangan dan cidera kaki. Ada luka juga di kepalanya. Jika kau sangat khawatir padanya, aku sudah menelpon Temari-nee untuk menjemputku. Kau temani dia saja..."

"Sakura..."

Sakura menunjukkan layar ponselnya.. "Temari-nee akan datang 10 menit lagi. Jangan khawatirkan aku! Pergilah.. tidak apa-apa..." Sakura tersenyum. "Jaa..."

Sasuke hanya mengamati bagaimana Sakura berlalu meninggalkannya. Ia tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia merasa ingin bersama Sakura, tapi ia juga sangat menghawatirkan Ino. Dan nyatanya sekarang ia di sini, di depan kamar Ino. Rasa khawatirnya pada Ino memang jauh lebih besar.

"Are, Sasuke?"

"Ibu Kurenai? Datang menjenguk?"

"Ya begitulah, bagaimanapun dia itu model dari brand kosmetik ibu. Sasuke sendiri juga ingin menjenguk?"

Sasuke mengangguk... "Ibu sudah selesai?"

"Hmm, lukanya cukup parah. Bahkan dia harus beristirahat dulu dari dunia entertain untuk sementara..."

"Sodesu ne.." Sasuke menunduk.

Kurenai lalu memegang bahu kiri Sasuke... "Ibu sudah mendengar kabarmu di media, yang kuat Sasuke. Ibu berdoa untuk kebaikanmu..." Kurenai lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu anak 'tiri'nya itu.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kaa-san..."

Setelah berpamitan dengan ibu Kurenai, Sasuke memasuki ruang inap milik Ino. Ia melihat Ino dengan segala perban yang melekat di kepala, tangan, dan kakinya. Luka yang amat parah. Jika tidak menabrak pohon, apa mungkin Ino akan jauh lebih parah dari ini?

"Sudah kuduga kau akan kembali, Sasuke-kun..." Kata Ino. Ia menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya. Ia lalu meraih tangan Sasuke.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf. Andai saja pagi itu kau tidak memakai mobilku, mungkin saja.. kau.. kau tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan seperti ini.." Suara Sasuke bahkan terdengar begitu bergetar. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan segera membaik.. Soal berita di media, aku benar-benar meminta maaf. Agensiku mengambil langkah hukum tanpa sepengetahuanku, aku tahu kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu padaku. Benar, kan? Sasuke-kun?"

"Itu sudah jelas, kan?... Aku bisa mengerti tindakan agensimu, kau bersamaku kemarin, kau kecelakaan juga memakai mobilku. Siapapun itu pasti juga akan mencurigaiku. Tidak masalah, selama aku benar, maka tak perlu ada yang aku khawatirkan."

"Syukurlah, kalau aku sudah mendapatkan izin dokter, aku akan memberikan keterangan pada polisi. Tenang saja, aku di pihakmu..."

"Arigato.."

"Hai... Ahhh, aku jadi lapar.."

"Kau mau apel?"

"Hm, sepertinya enak..."

"Aku akan mengupaskannya untukmu, matte ne.."

Semenjak Ino masuk rumah sakit, Sasuke selalu ada untuk Ino. Sasuke bahkan pernah melewatkan meeting pagi hanya sekedar untuk menemani Ino. Makan pagi, siang, dan malampun, Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri untuk Ino. Wajar saja, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya. Ini mungkin terlalu berlebihan, tapi mereka berdua sangat dekat. Mereka juga selalu bersama sejak dulu. Perhatian bukanlah hal yang salah, kan? Lagipula Ino sedang sakit, bukan kejahatan, kan? Sasuke hanya mencoba bertindak atas perannya. Bagaimanapun ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada Ino.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali." Sapa Karin.

"Urusai na, bebek cerwet..." Jawab Sakura ketus.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu kesal karena Hp. Memandang Hp begitu lamanya. Menscroll terus-terusan, lalu di letakkan. Ambil lagi dan letakkan lagi. Berkali-kali... Siapa yang mengabaikanmu? Sasuke?" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Apa sih yang tidak Karin ketahui? "Hooo, kalau kangen bilang saja!"

"Siapa juga yang kangen padanya, tiap hari juga ketemu."

"Huwaaah, suaramu ketus sekali. Aku tahu, kau pasti cemburu, kan? Aku melihatnya loh, Sasuke tiap harri menjenguk si model sampul majalah itu..."

"..."

"Kalau diam berati iya..."

"Wajar, kan? Sasuke dan Yamanaka-san itu sangat dekat. Lagipula, aku yakin, Sasukepun juga merasa bertanggung jawab atas insiden itu. Selain itu, aku melihat begitu khawatirnya Sasuke pada Yamanaka-san. Orang disayangi terluka, maka iapun akan terluka juga..."

"kau selalu mutar-mutar dengan opinimu. Nyonya Uchiha, kau adalah istri Sasuke! Jika kau diam saja, kau tidak akan ada kemajuan. Huh, padahal kau sudah menjadi milik Sasuke. Aku akan melabraknya jika dia memperlakukanmu seperti ini, setelah dia mencicipi tubuhmu, enak saja dia mengabaikanmu."

"Karin, perbaiki kata-katamu itu! Memang, aku akui.. Sasuke sedikit berbicara padaku. Tapi bukan berati kami bertengkar atau terjebak dalam kecanggungan. Kami hanya tidak memiliki waktu bertemu banyak. Aku kuliah, dia ke kantor. Aku mulai sibuk dengan proposal ajuan tempat PKL, dia sibuk dengan proyek, meeting, dll. Makan siang, mana bisa kan? Jarak kantor sama kampus itu cukup jauh, waktu hanya habis di jalan. Kami pulang sore, Sasuke cenderung malam, dia pasti akan menjenguk Yamanaka-san jika pulang kerja cepat... Saat malam tiba, aku pasti sudah tepar karena kelelahan saat dia pulang. Ketemu pagi saat gantian kamar mandi. Saat aku sudah selesai mandi, dia sudah pergi ke kantor. Paling Ibu yang menyampaikan salam darinya..."

"Itu tidak wajar, Sakura! Kalian itu sepasang suami-istri!"

"Itu keadaan, Karin bebek..."

"Setidaknya pahamilah hatimu, Sakura! Tidakkah kau merasa kesepian?"

"Eh?"

"Tidak paham?

"..."

"Berapa kali kau kena tegur dosen di kelas beberapa hari ini?" Sakura mencoba mengingat. Iya kah? Mungkin... banyak?.. "Kau disapa teman sekampus kita, kau diam saja. Kau salah masuk kelas, kau salah bawa jadwal kuliah. Lupa bawa tugas kampus. Saat makan, kau menjatuhkan sendokmu berkali-kali. Kau memasukkan garam begitu banyaknya ke dalam ramenmu. Kau menambah saus tomat ke dalam jus jambumu... Kau memikirkannya, kan Sakura? Pahamilah hatimu, pikirkan tentang perasaanmu! Kau kesepihan tanpanya, Sakura!" Karin memang selalu cerewet seperti biasanya.

"...Aku, aku yang menyuruh Sasuke menjenguk Yamanaka-san, Karin..."

"Kau bodoh ya? Kau hanya membuat rubah itu di atas angin... Aku memang tidak tahu, tapi dia itu tercium licik di hidungku..."

"Dia sedang sakit, Karin.. Dia adalah teman- ahhh...orang yang Sasuke cintai. Sasuke pasti sangat khawatir, sangat sedih, sangat menderita karenanya. . . Melihat Sasuke yang menderita, entah kenapa membuat hatiku sakit juga. Aku tak bisa melihatnya seperti itu. Aku adalah istrinya, dia mengakuiku dan juga berteman dengannya, aku ingin melihatnya bahagia, Karin..."

Karin memeluk Sakura... _"Kau jatuh cinta dengannya rupanya... Yokatta.."_ Karin menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Kalau kau diam saja, dia mana tahu. Setidaknya sapalah dia, sms tidak masalah... Bukankah kau mendapatkan undangan pertungan teman sekelas kita? Bicarakan itu padanya..."

.

.

.

 **Sakura's Love Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Time skip...**

"Hmm? Sokka... Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa sendiri.. Hati-hati, salam buat Yamanaka-san.. Jaa..." Tuuut...ttuuuutt... Sakura menutup teleponnya. Ia menatapnya pelan. Wallpapernya adalah fotonya dengan Sasuke saat liburan di Yokohama sebulan yang lalu. Ia mendesah panjang.

"Ayo berangkat!"

"Senpai?"

"Kau ingin menghandiri undangan pertunangan, kan? Pasangan temanmu itu adalah temanku, kita bisa berangkat bersama."

Sakura langsung menarik senyumannya.. "Gaara-senpai, kau adalah penyelamatku..." Bukan berlebihan. Nyatanya selalu seperti itu. Gaara adalah layaknya guardian angle bagi Sakura. Selalu menolong Sakura.

Sakura dan Gaara berangkat menghadiri undangan pertunangan itu bersama. Menggunakan mobil Gaara tentunya. Mengesampingkan soal kisah asmara mereka berdua dulu, jauh dari itu, nyatanya mereka adalah teman yang sangat dekat. Meski sekarang sudah menjadi ipar tapi kedekatan persahabatan mereka tetap tak banyak berubah. Mereka masih bisa bercanda ria. Sakura paham betul, ia bisa tertawa bebas saat bersama Gaara dengan mudahnya. Laki-laki bermata hazel ini memang sosok yang membuatnya sangat nyaman.

"Minumlah!" Gaara menyodorkan segelas minuman kepada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.. "Apa pestanya terlalu membosankan bagimu, Sakura? Padahal, Karin sedang berdansa dengan Yamazaki Kento. Artis pangeran Live Action. Bukankah kau ngefans padanya? Anime kesukaanmu dimainkan oleh dia, kan?"

"Maa ne.. Aku ini sudah menikah, aku harus jaga sikap. Padahal dalam hati aku berteriak-teriak ingin minta foto dengannya. Huhu, kenapa dia bisa semanis itu... Siaaal, kenapa aku tak bisa seperti Karin. Huuh, bikin iri saja..."

"Dan lebih memilih kabur ke balkon sambil menatap langit malam yang gelap? October end desu ne..." Gaara ikutan menatap langit malam bersama Sakura. Apa yang Sakura cari? Bintang? Ahh, jadi nostalgia, dulu waktu ia dan Sakura mencoba kembali saat tersesat, mereka tak sengaja menemukan bukit lapang dan melihat indahnya bintang di angkasa yang begitu indah. Menyanyi lagu bintang kecil bersama untuk menghilangkan rasa takut.

"Bintang kecil di langit yang biru..." Sakura mulai bernyanyi dan Gaara mendengarkannya. Lama kelamaan suara Sakura terdengar parau. Sakura menangis.

Gaara menyadarinya. Ia lalu menepuk pundak Sakura. Menangis sampai sesegukkan seperti ini. Karena apa? Tidak ada bintang di langit? Iri pada Karin? Yamazaki Kento? Atau... aahh.. Gaara menatap sakura. Sungguh, air matanya begitu banyak. membanjiri kedua pipi mulus itu. Ia mengusap air mata itu perlahan... "Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan..." Gaara meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya.

"Senpai?"

Dan mereka berdansa bersama. Berdansa dengan para tamu undangan yang lain. Awalnya adalah musik dansa, namun kelamaan berubah menjadi lagu lebih up beat. Mereka semua menari random mengikuti alunan musik. Bahkan menjadi out of character saat tiba-tiba musik koplo menghantui aula. Aah, soredemo sekai wa utsukushi.. meski begitu, dunia begitu indah ya... life never flat.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari acara pesta, Sakura selalu memamerkan senyumannya. Ia melihat berkali-kali foto-foto yang ia dapat di ponselnya. Ratusan foto dengan aktor idolanya, Yamazaki Kento! Banyak juga foto dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Beruntungnya si Tayuya itu punya tunangan yang berteman dengan Yamazaki Kento, Semoga temanku yang lain ada yang mengenal anggota EXO apa BTS. Astro juga boleh.. Huwaaaaa, mimpiku foto berdua dengan Sehun apa Kookie pasti bisa terwujud.. hehehe..."

"Masih ngefans sama mereka?" Tanya Gaara. Gaara tahu jika Sakura itu tak hanya menyukai anime, tapi juga Kpop. Dulu waktu SMA, ia pernah melihat Sakura cover dance lagu Alone milik Sistar waktu pensi di sekolah.

"Masih dong..."

"Minta saja Sasuke untuk menggunakan jasa iklan promosi mereka.."

Sakura sedikit memikirkannya... benar juga. Sasuke kan sering memakai jasa artis untuk iklan promosi. Jika memakai jasa boyband jaman now mungkin bisa lebih mendongkrak pendapatan. Selain itu, ia bisa curi kesempatan, kan? Hehehe, ia tersenyum setan karenanya. "Memang bisa?"

"Bisa.. jika Sasuke tak mau, ajukkan itu pada kakek! Percayalah, apapun yang menguntungkan, kakek pasti akan mempertimbangkannya..."

"Boleh juga idemu itu, Senpai. Aku akan memikirkannya!"

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia melepas sepatu haknya asal dan merebahkan diri di kasur. Ia kembali mengamati foto-foto di Hp-nya. Rasanya, rasa kecewa karena Sasuke tidak jadi menemaninya ke pesta menjadi terlupakan. Ia memang kesal karenanya, bagaimana tidak, Sasuke menyanggupi undangan itu, tapi tiba-tiba membatalkannya karena akan menemani Ino check up. Check up malam-malam? Entahlah, ia hanya tidak bisa mencerna lebih jauh. Bukankah ia hanya harus membiarkannya? Sasuke merasa bertanggung jawab, kan? Sasuke merasa bersalah, sebagai istri harus mendukung, kan? Bagaimana jika Sasuke tak berbuat baik pada Ino lalu pihak agensi semakin memojokkan Sasuke? Yang jelas, Sakura tak mau itu terjadi.

Hoooaaammmzz... Sakura tertidur dengan posisi asal.

Sasuke memasuki kamar dan melihat kondisi Sakura. Dress hitam nampak sexy di tubuh Sakura. Rambut masih dicepol ke atas. Make up masih utuh. Nampak cantik. Tunggu, sebelumnya Sakura jarang dandan seperti ini? Apa karena pesta maka Sakura melakukannya? Turun ke bawah, kulit Sakura memang putih pucat, cihh.. apa Sakura pergi dengan pakaian seperti ini? Dress one piece hitam lengan pendek dan selutut? Apa-apaan Sakura itu? Lalu.. posisi tidur macam apa ini?

"Apa kau sedang berusaha menggodaku, Sakura?" Posisi tidur asal Sakura membuat dressnya menyibak ke atas dan memperlihatkan paha super mulus milik Sakura.

Sasuke meletakkan tasnya. Ia lalu meregangkan asal dasinya. Melepas dua kancingnya kemejanya dan menarik lengan kemejanya. Ia kembali mengamati Sakura. Ia mengambil ponsel Sakura dan meletakkannya di meja. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membenarkan posisi tidur Sakura. Sakura sedikit terganggu dengan gerakkannya.

"Yama-zaki.. Ken.. to.. hyaamm yamm...mmm..." Igau Sakura.

Perempatan muncul di kening Sasuke.. "Yamazaki Kento? He?"

.

.

.

 **Sakura's Love Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana laporanmu, Kakashi?" Tanya Kakek Madara lewat video call.

"Hasil investigasi polisi menduga jika ada sabotase rem mobil milik Tuan Muda yang menyebabkan nona Yamanka kecelakaan. Dugaan sementara jatuh pada Tuan Muda. Tuan Muda menjalani tahanan kota untuk sementara sampai investigasi selesai. Jika itu terbukti, maka Tuan Muda akan menjadi tersangka... Pergerakkan saham Uchiha Group naik turun, akhir-akhir ini mengalami penurunan yang cukup signifikan. Banyak para pemegang saham kita yang mulai membicarakan Tuan Muda. Bukan masalah kualitas, tapi mereka mulai meragukan sikap Tuan Muda, Madara-sama..." Kata Kakashi.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, kan Kakashi?"

"Hai, Madara-sama.."

"Aku percayakan padamu..."

"Saya mengerti, Madara-sama.."

Percakapanpun diakhiri. Di Canbera, kakek Madara mengamati papan caturnya. Ada beberapa pion di sana, ada kuda yang siap memangsa...

" _Baiklah... Siapa yang akan dikorbankan selanjutnya?"_ Kakek Madara lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

 **Sakura's Love Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa wartawan sedang meliput keadaan Ino- atas izin agensi tentunya. Ino menyapa penggemarnya dengan baik. Namun ada lontaran pertanyaan dari wartawan soal hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ino sbenarnya enggan menjawab, tapi karena di ruangan itu juga ada Sasuke mungkin sebaiknya ia menjawabnya.

"Aku dan Sasuke memang sangat dekat. Kami berteman baik sejak kecil." Jawab Ino.

Saat wartawan ingin bertanya soal isu perselingkuhannya dengan Sasuke, suster rumah sakit menghalangi karena waktu jenguk-waktu liputan wartawan sudah habis.

"Publik itu kejam ya Sasuke-kun? Kemarin isu perselingkuhan, nambah lagi pembunuhan. Maunya apa sih?"

"Mereka hanya bekerja untuk hidup."

"Selalu menganggap enteng, hati-hati loh.."

"Aku selalu berhati-hati.."

"Ne Sasuke, kemarin.. terima kasih sudah menemaniku berkeliling taman rumah sakit. Pemandangan malam memang indah..."

"Tidak masalah.."

"Yappari, jika ada Sasuke-kun di sampingku, maka aku cepat bahagia. Bahkan aku bisa melupakan rasa sakitku..."

"Jangan bercanda, cidera seperti itu tidak mudah sembuh. Butuh waktu.."

"Apa selama itu kau akan tetap menemaniku?"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn, karena aku sudah berjanji."

"Arigato..." Ino memeluk Sasuke.

"Hn. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan lenganmu yang patah."

"Cuma memeluk sedikit saja juga.."

.

.

.

 **Sakura's Love Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wartawan sialan, kenapa aku juga diburu? Mentang-mentang istri Sasuke? Aku kan tidak tahu apa soal masalah Sasuke. Dan lagi, kukira isu perselingkuhan itu bakal mereda, nyatanya, kenapa dibawa-bawa lagi. Wartawan itu maunya apa sih? Jika Sasuke dituduh mau bunuh Yamanaka-san, harusnya mereka mikir jika Sasuke tidak ada hubungan gelap dengan Yamanaka-san. Iya kali, punya hubungan gelap tapi mau dibunuh... Dunia memang sudah gila... Punya hubunganpun, apa urusan mereka sih?... Punya hubungan?... ahhh, embuhlah. Sak karepe..." Gerutu Sakura.

"Tenangkan dirimu dengan sebotol air dingin! Kali aja panas di kepalamu bakal dingin.." Kata Karin.

"Shankyu..." Sakura membuka tutup botol minuman dingin dari Karin dan menenggaknya sampai habis. Glek.. glek.. glek glek... "Akkhhhhhhhhh... aku ingin minum sake!"

"Huuushhh.. Kau bukan tipe kuat alkohol! Lagipula itu tidak baik buatmu!"

"Gila saja, mereka bertanya apa aku ini mandul karena sudah delapan bulan menikah tapi belum juga terlihat mengandung. Mereka menjadikan hal itu sebagai alasan kenapa Sasuke berselingkuh."

"Jika kau mau menghilangkan gosip perselingkuhan Sasuke, maka suruh Sasuke menghamilimu!"

"HAH? JA-JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"Mukamu memerah loh..."

"TIDAK!"

"Hee, masak? Seperti udang rebus malahan..."

"MOOU... Karrin, berhenti menggodaku! Dengarkan baik-baik, melakukan hal itu tuh rasanya sakit sekali! AKU TAK MAU MELAKUKANNYA LAGI!"

"Butuh obat perangsang lagi?"

"Ano ne, Karin Bebek Panggang kurang kecap... Melakukan hal seperti itu dengan obat perangsang, rasanya sangat jauh lebih menyakitkan!"

"hai hai.. gomen gomen, Nyonya Uchiha..." Karin meminta maaf. Ia hanya ingin menghibur temannya ini. Tak disangka, mereka malah terjebak wartawan yang merepotkan... _"Aku tahu takaran sakitmu, Sakura. Itu bukan sakit secara nyata, hatimu sangat terluka, kan? Setelah sekian lama akhirnya kau menemukan kebahagiaan, nyatanya, uang memang bukan segalanya. Bertahanlah Sakura, cinta adalah luka yang indah... ganbatte..."_

"Aku akan ke rumah sakit!"

"Menjenguk Yamanaka?"

"Tidak, aku akan ke rumah sakit Uchiha. Yamanaka dirawat di rumah sakit yang berbeda."

"Bertemu Gaara-senpai?"

"Bisa jadi, tapi aku rindu anak-anak.."

"Ahh, benar juga, kau kan sering bermain-main dengan mereka untuk menghilangkan kesepianmu. Makanya bikin anak agar di rumah tak kesepian lagi!"

"Karriiiiinn..."

"Gomeeen.. hehehe..."

Setelah menyelesaikan mata kuliah, mereka berdua menuju rumah sakit milik Uchiha. Sakura langsung berbaur dengan anak-anak yang sedang berobat di rumah sakit itu. Anak-anak yang ia sambangi beberapa bulan yang lalu sudah tidak ada lagi, pasien terus berganti. Meski begitu, Sakura dan Karin dapat dengan mudah berbaur.

Pukul dua siang, Sakura dan Karin mampir ke Kantin untuk makan. Di sana mereka bertemu dengan Gaara dan akhirnya makan bersama.

"Senpai, kau cocok sekali dengan jas doktermu!" Kata Karin.

"Sodesu ne? Tapi aku masih belum dapat gelar itu..."

"Kalau aku sih percaya karena itu kau, Gaara-senpai..."

"Kau bisa saja, Karin.."

"Nee kalian..." Sakura menyela.

"Ya?"

"hm?"

"Apa kalian bersaudara? Rambut kalian terlihat mirip..." Kata Sakura.

Karin terbatuk... "Haaah?"

"Pada dasarnya kita semua bersaudara, kan?" Kata Gaara. Gaara adalah laki-laki yang percaya nenek moyang manusia adalah adam dan hawa.

"Iya juga sih.. hahaha..."

"Sakura maaahh..."

"Oh iya Sakura.. Kau terlihat pucat akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana dengan selera makanmu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Baik-baik saja..?"

"Kepalamu sakit?"

"Hmm, kadang sih. Tapi badanku baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya kelelahan saja. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sering cepat merasa kelelahan..."

Karin mengamati percakapan antara Sakura dan Gaara. Ia tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka. Mereka itu sangat dekat. Karin saja sangat mendukung Sakura bersatu dengan Gaara, tapi jika sekarang, ia juga pro Sakura dengan Sasuke. Mereka juga sudah menikah sih. Lagipula, sepertinya Sakura bisa bahagia dengan Sasuke. Dibandingkan dengan Gaara, sepertinya Sakura jauh lebih bisa berekspresi saat bersama Sasuke. Mungkin tresno jalaran soko kulino mengidap pada Sakura.

Hubungan Sakura dengan Gaara lebih terlihat dengan hubungan kakak-adik di mata Karin. Gaara sangat peduli pada Sakura dan Sakura mudah bergantung pada Gaara. Meski nyatanya sekarang mereka kakak-adik ipar, tapi Karin sedikit khawatir. Jika Sasuke terus saja seperti ini, maka Gaara akan kembali masuk ke dalam hati Sakura. Jika membayangkan itu terjadi, rasanya sebagai sahabat, ia tak rela akan hal itu. Bukan karena apa-apa, bukankah Sakura terlihat jauh lebih bahagia saat bersama Sasuke? Ya walau banyak sakitnya sih... Gaara itu sangat baik, perhatian, dan tampan. Banyak wanita yang menyukainya... termasuk... dirinya?

"Terima kasih, Senpai. Aku selalu nebeng padamu.."

"Tidak masalah, kan? Toh kita serumah. Lagipula, Karin ada urusan dan tak bisa mengantarmu pulang, akan bahaya jika kau pulang sendiri. Tahu sendiri, gara-gara skandal Sasuke, wajahmu pun mulai menghiasi media..."

Sakura menghela nafas... "Begitulah.."

"Pasti sangat berat untukmu... Percayalah Sakura, Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan hal keji seperti itu. Aku sangat mengenalnya.."

"Aku juga mempercayainya, Senpai. Jadi, aku hanya kurang darah, kan?"

"Ya, anemia ringan. Dugaan sementara. Yang lain, nunggu hasil tes lab keluar. Meski anemia ringan,Tapi jangan disepelekan!"

"Iya, dasar cerewet."

"Sakura.."

"Iya, iya pak dokter!"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Entah karena apa tiba-tiba saja pembicaraan terhenti. Gaara melirik Sakura. Mantan kekasihnya dulu itu menatap kosong depannya. Beberapa kali mendesah nafas panjang. Bosan? Cukup menyesakkan jika orang yang dicintai merasa seperti itu saat sedang bersama. Sakura merasa bosan dengannya?

"Hmm, aku memang orang yang membosankan ya..." Celetuk Gaara.

Sakura tersendat... "Eh, tidak-tidak... Senpai bicara apa sih?"

"Kau menghela nafas panjang sekali.. berkali-kali. Kalau tidak bosan lalu kenapa?"

Memang sih. Bosan dan kesepian tepatnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini. Aku masih malas pulang ke rumah. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ibu sedang arisan di rumah temannya. Kalau aku ke rumah ibuku, dia pasti juga sedang bekerja. Ke kantor, tidak ada kakek... Temari-nee lagi sibuk ngejar gelar S2. Shikamaru-san, entahlah.. dia itu seperti bayangan Sasuke yang ikut kemanapun Sasuke pergi..."

Gaara paham arah pembicaraan Sakura kemana, Sakura memang tak menyebut kemana Sasuke. Tapi ia tahu jika Sakura bosan dan kesepian karena Sasuke. Gaara tahu, Sasuke jarang terlihat bersama Sakura saat di rumah. Imbasnya, Sakura menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih banyak dengannya.

"Mau menjenguk Yamanaka-san bersamaku?" Tawar Gaara. Mungkin ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat Sakura kembali ceria. Sasuke pasti bersama Ino saat ini. Sakura bisa bertemu Sasuke.

"Iya..." Wajah Sakura terlihat sumringah.

Sudah Gaara duga. Sakura memang ingin bertemu Sasuke. Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan saat ini. Dia bukan pahlawan dari cerita fiksi, tapi ia ingin wanita yang dicintainya bahagia. Tak peduli bagaimana rasanya ia menahan sakitnya saat ini, tapi melihat Sakura tersenyum memiliki arti tersendiri di dalam hatinya. Ada ruang khusus yang menjadi milik Sakura. Itu sangat tulus.

"Kabar baik, Sakura..."

"Apa?"

"Yamanaka-san akan dipindahkan ke rumah sakit ini, aku baru dapat info dari resepsionis rumah sakit.."

"Hmm, benarkah?"

"Hn, dia akan datang dalam satu jam lagi.."

"Aku akan menunggunya kalau begitu. Tapi berjanjilah Senpai, kau harus menemaniku. Soalnya aku tak begitu mengenal dia.. Tidak enak rasanya..."

"Iya iya..."

Sejam kemudian, rumah sakit Uchiha menerima rujukkan kepindahan pasien Yamanaka Ino. Sasuke yang mengurus kepindahan Ino. Gaara membantu Sasuke dalam mengurusi admisnistrasinya. Sementara Sakura mencoba untuk menemui Ino.

"Kau terlihat sangat sibuk, Sasuke.." Kata Gaara.

"Maa ne.."

"Sakura bahkan terlihat kesepian.."

"Aku bisa bermain dengannya lagi setelah semua kelar."

"Begitukah?"

"Hn."

" _Kau selalu menganggap mudah semuanya. Kau selalu bersikap menyepelekan jika mengenai Sakura. Setelah semua yang sudah terjadi antara kau dengannya, apa segini saja rasa tanggung jawabmu padanya? Apa karena Sakura adalah orang asing bagimu, jadi kau bisa seenaknya saja? Sakura memiliki perasaan hidup, Sasuke.. Aku melihatnya menangis di pinggir kolam akhir-akhir ini. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan...Sakura menangisi orang yang bahkan entah memikirkannya atau tidak.."_

Sakura menemui Ino. Ino menyambutnya dengan baik. Ia bahkan menyapa sambil tersenyum. Mereka bertegur sapa layaknya hubungan normal. Sakura menggunakan bahasa dengan sopan. Ia benar-benar bisa menempatkan diri. Biasa, ajaran Uchiha.

Sakura bertanya bagaimana keadaan Ino. Apa rasanya sakit. Tentunya bertanya hal wajar orang menjenguk orang sakit. Ingat, mereka tidak dekat sama sekali. Meski mencoba berdekatan, pahami fakta bahwa keduanya enggan bersama. Mungkin karena tidak cocok saja. Ino elegan dan berkelas, sementara Sakura tipe krak-krakan dan ceria. Tipe kbalikan Ino. Mereka merasa jika keduanya tidak akan bisa akrab. Sisi lainnya, ya.. Sasuke adalah alasannya.

"Ano sa, Sakura-san..."

"Hai?"

"Bagaimana rasanya ditinggal Sasuke?"

"Eh? Ma-maksudmu, Yamanaka-san?"

"Sasuke selalu menemaniku semenjak aku kecelakaan, Apa itu wajar dilakukan oleh seorang yang sudah beristri? Menemani wanita lain sebegitu lamanya.."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu itu, Yamanaka-san..."

"Kau bukan wanita bodoh Sakura-san, kau pasti memahaminya, kan? "

"Oh.. ah.. entahlah..." Tentu saja ia ingin menjawab merasa sedih.. kesepian.. bosan.. maunya, tapi yang keluar di mulut itu beda. Kenapa aura saat ini terasa semakin berat saja. Membuatnya pengap dan ingin segera mencari udara segar.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar sebuah kisah?" Tanya Ino. Sakura terdiam... "Dahulu kala, ada sepasang merpati yang selalu bersama sejak kecil. Banyak yang menganggap jika mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi. Sama-sama dari background keluarga yang jelas dan sama-sama saling menyayangi. Namun suatu hari, ada merpati lain yang masuk ke dalam kehidupan sepasang merpati itu. Membuat hubungan baik sepasang merpati itu memburuk. Tapi dewa merpati tidak tinggal diam, ia membuat apa yang sudah rusak menjadi dipersatukan. Kau tahu kenapa?"

"..."

"Karena mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

.

.

.

 **Sakura's Love Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"SAKURA!... SAKURA, MATTE! MATTE KUDASAI!" Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura.

Sakura mencoba menghempaskannya. Tapi Sasuke kembali meraih tangan itu dan menggenggamnya sangat kecang. Membuat pergelangan tangan Sakura memerah.

"Lepas!"

"Kudengar kau bersikap tidak sopan pada Ino? Apa itu benar?"

"Iya, itu benar!"

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk mengakrabkan diri dengannya? Bukankah kau menyetujuinya? Ada apa denganmu? Dia lagi sakit, Sakura! Bisakah kau sedikit saja mengendalikan emosimu? Kau membuat hatinya terluka dengan sikapmu itu!"

"Aku enggan membuat keributan di gerbang rumah sakit, Sasuke! Aku mau pulang!" Sakura menghempaskan kasar tangan Sasuke. Ia menghentikan taksi dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Membuat Sasuke hanya bisa terbengong melihatnya.

 **Dalam taxi...**

Sakura berulang kali menghapus air matanya. Air matanya terus saja mengalir. Meghapus sekali, terbasahi lagi. Kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan? Ia akui ia memang tak sopan karena pergi meninggalkan Ino begitu saja. Padahal mereka sedang berbincang. Memang salah ya? Kenapa Sasuke begitu menyalahkan dirinya? Oh, apa memang kesopanan itu begitu sangat sangat dijunjung tinggi bagi keluarga konglongmerat sampai-sampai harus mengabaikan perasaan. Yang Sakura ketahui, ia hanya tidak tahan mendengar kisah yang Ino ceritakan kepadanya. Ia lantas pergi. Ia sudah pamit sebelumnya. Apa itu termasuk tidak sopan dalam takaran keluarga konglongmerat?

Sepertinya...

Ahh, ia bahkan melupakan janjinya untuk pulang bersama gaara.

" _Sasuke no baka..."_ Sakura menghapus air matanya.

"Nona, mau kemana?"

"Pemakaman umum Tokyo, paman.."

"Hai, wakarimasu.."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **============EH...BERSAMBUNG==========**

 **HHEHHEHEHEHE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomen for typo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalian darimana saja nih? yukk absen...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Segitu aja dulu. Besok besok nambah lagi .. Intinya, neng Ino sedang memanfaatkan keadaan yang terjadi kepadanya untuk membuat Sasuke terus bersamanya. Gitu...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sampai jumpa next chapter ya... bye bye..**

 **Love from Pantai Selatan...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.,**

 **Iya princess hours kan pernikahan dijodohin... tapi sebenernya kalo karakter Sasuke aku ambil sifat dari Rain Fullhouse... ahahhaha.. sudahlah.. tapi gak ngena, berubah seiring berjalannya cerita malahan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalo ada bahasa Jawa, jepang, korea, alien yang campur-campur, itu gak ada masalah kok. Gak usah khawatir kurang feel ato gimana, biasanya arti bahasa itu tuh udah aku siratkan di kalimatnya. Kalo gak itu, hanya bentuk kesimpulan aja.. Aku emmang mendapatkan mata kuliah bahasa jepang di kampus, tapi aku tidak memakai bahasa formal, yang aku pakai bahasa slengekan anime yang informal. Jadi, ini memang aneh dan yakin jijay banget... hahahaha...**

 **Aku sudah menonton lebih dari 250 judul anime, membuatku jadi otaku akut tingkat dewa level 10, bahkan aku sampe kebiasaan bawa-bawa bahasa slengekan anime di kehidupan sehari-hari.. gomen ne jika membuat tidak nyaman..**

 **Oh iya, kalo ada yang minta rekomend anime boleh kok tanya ke aku, tapi aku tidak suka genre romantis, jadi tanya yang gore, mistery, sport, action aja ya... shounen gt.. kalo yang shojou ya tahu, tapi paling Cuma anime terkenal doang.. hehehe..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hmmm, pokonya terima kasih banyak sudah mendukung sampai hari ini.. cerita masih sangat panjang. Kalo pengen yang mau tamat cepet, baca ceritaku yang Like a Fool, itu mendekati end... tapi itu cerita sedih.. padahal aku sendiri enggal suka cerita sedih... lalu kenapa aku di sini juga bikin Sakura sedih? Aaahh, entahlah... hehehe...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dozo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Uzumaki Karin, Ino Yamanaka, Shimura Sai, Namikaze Naruto, Madara Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya Cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC,**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini." Kata Gaara.

"Senpai?" Sakura tidak menyangka jika Gaara menyusulnya sampai di pemakaman ayahnya.

Gaara lalu menyempatkan diri untuk memanjatkan doa di makam ayah Sakura. Setelah itu mereka berdua berbincang-bincang. Gaara memang selalu datang di saat Sakura merasa membutuhkan seseorang. Meski cukup egois, tapi memang Gaaralah yang selalu ada. Sakura tak bisa mengabaikan bagaimana kebaikan Gaara terhadapnya. Gaara sangat baik pengertian, selalu ada, dan menyayanginya. Bukankah ia beruntung? Namun, Sakura itu adalah sosok yang tahu diri. Dia tahu bagaimana batasannya. Dia memang menyukai Gaara dan pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara di masa lalu. Tapi, dia sadar sekarang sudah berbeda. Perasaannya pada Gaara itu lebih ke cinta adik kepada sang kakak. Lagipula, ia sudah menikah. Meski pernikahan bisnis sekalipun ia akan mencoba bertanggung jawab akan kehidupan barunya.

Ia ingin tetap bersama Gaara, meski Gaara adalah mantan kekasihnya, ia ingin menganggap Gaara sebagai keluarganya. Egoiskah ia?

Ia ingin bersama Gaara, tapi ia berusaha menjaga perasaannya. Yang lalu sudah usai. Egoiskah ia?

"Sudah malam begini kau belum juga pulang, kalau aku tak menjemputmu, kau mau pulang jalan kaki? Kau ini aneh Sakura, sudah tahu takut kegelapan, kenapa nekat ke pemakaman malam-malam begini, hah?"

Sakura tahu jika Gaara itu sangat menghawatirnkannya. Suaranya terdengar begitu khawatir... "Aku mengobrol dengan ayah, aku tak sadar jika hari mulai gelap..."

Gaara menatap sendu Sakura. Mantan kekasihnya ini memang belum bisa sepenuhnya merelakan kepergian ayahnya. Jika sedang bersedih, Sakura pasti akan kabur ke makam ayahnya. Entah itu mengobrol atau hanya sekedar duduk di samping makam sang ayah.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang.." Gaara mencoba menggandeng tangan Sakura. Gemetaran. Sudah ia duga jika Sakura merasa ketakutan.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya... "Aku sudah berbicara dengan Karin, aku akan menginap di rumahnya."

"Kau ingin kabur lagi?" Sesungguhnya Gaara tadi melihat pertengkaran Sakura dengan Sasuke.

Klik. Benar, itu salah satu alasannya... "Aku ingin melanjutkan makalah ajuan PKLku dengan Karin."

"Hmm, yang di Miyagi Perfecture itu?"

"Iya.."

"Apa tidak terlalu jauh? Pinggiran kota ya.."

"Tidak apa-apa, ingin suasana baru saja, Senpai.."

"Terserah kau sajalah, yang penting kau mengerjakannya dengan baik.."

"Iya.."

"Jika butuh bantuan, aku akan membantumu.."

"Iya, terima kasih senpai..."

"Kita ini... saudara.. ipar, Sakura.. Tidak perlu ragu-ragu."

Sakura paham bagaimana nada suara Gaara yang terdengar begitu berat di telinganya. Pertanyaan lama kembali muncul, Gaara masih memiliki perasaan terhadapnya itu tidak benar, kan?... "Iya iya.. dasar cerewet..."

Dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju mobil Gaara sambil bergandengan. Mereka langsung meninggalkan pemakaman umum itu. Tidak begitu curiga saat ada sebuah taxi terpakir di parkiran pemakaman umum. Itu adalah taxi yang ditumpangi Sasuke. Rupanya, Sasuke memasang GPS di ponsel Sakura. Ia berniat menjemput Sakura untuk pulang, tapi rupanya keduluan Gaara.

"Ho, adik kelas dan seniornya rupanya..." Gumamnya dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura's Love Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kasus tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan Sasuke masih saja menghiasi headline news media Jepang. Polisi Jepang sedang melakukan penyelidikan. Bahkan pihak Uchiha, atas kendali Kakashi juga melakukan penyelidikan dengan melibatkan beberapa detektive ternama seperti Yagami Light dan . ini jelas bukan salah Sasuke, hanya karena mobil Sasuke yang Ino pakai kecelakaan, secara tidak langsung Sasukepun dituduh terlibat.

Karena kesibukkan yang begitu padat, kakek Madara menyerahkan semuanya pada orang kepercayaannya, Kakashi Hatake. Bukan berarti kakek Madara tidak peduli pada cucu kesayangannya ini, hanya saja, sisi petualangannnya mengganggap jika ini adalah bagian dari percaturan hidup yang sedang ia mainkan. Ia akui memang, karena ulah Sasuke akhir-akhir ini, ada gerakkan fluktuatif saham Uchiha di pasar saham. Kebanyakan mengalami penurunan signifikan. Kakek Madara tahu betul apa resiko yang ditimbulkan dari ulah Sasuke itu. Tentu saja para pemegang saham mulai geram dengan sikap Sasuke. Sasuke adalah kandidat calon penerus Uchiha Group, jika membuat masalah yang bisa merugikan perusahaan, maka sudah pasti para pemegang saham itu akan mempertimbangkan kemampuan Sasuke kembali. Apa lagi untuk saat ini, calon penerus Uchiha Group tidak hanya Sasuke, tapi Gaarapun memiliki peluang yang sama.

Bedanya, sang kakak tidak mengambil kuliah basic bisnis layaknya Sasuke, tapi kesehatan. Ya, Gaara adalah lulusan terbaik fakultas kedokteran Uchiha University. (Bentar, aku lupa nama kampus mereka. Seingatku masih bagian Uchiha Group, jadi aku rasa Uchiha University. Jika salah, aku mohon maaf sekali ya...)

Meski basic Gaara adalah dokter, tapi banyak yang yakin jika darah Uchiha yang melegenda itu diwarisi juga oleh Gaara yang notabene adalah anak pertama Uchiha Fugaku. Melihat perkembangan rumah sakit yang dipegang Gaara saat ini mengalami kemajuan yang cukup pesat, Gaarapun mulai mendapatkan nama di para kolega Uchiha Group dan tentu juga para pemegang saham. Ketahuilah, tak hanya menjadi dokter magang, tapi Gaara adalah kepala rumah sakit buatan Sasuke itu.

Gaara tidak menampik jika rumah sakit itu adalah hasil kerja keras Sasuke. Rumah sakit itu diatasnamakan dirinya oleh Sasuke. Semua memang perjuangan Sasuke. Gaara tidak tahu apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan sehingga bisa membuat sang kakek menyetujui keinginan Sasuke. Membuatnya diakui keluarga besar Uchiha dan mendapatkan tempat di Uchiha Group. Semua memang bagaikan mimpi, ia tak menyangka jika akan diakui oleh sang kakek yang-menurutnya jelas begitu membencinya. Mungkin kata membenci itu terlalu berlebihan, tapi yang jelas, kakeknya itu tidak begitu menyukainya, terutama ibunya. Bagi Gaara, kakeknya itu tidak menyukai perbedaan kasta, layaknya ibunya yang dari golongan orang biasa, tapi setelah ia melihat Sakura bisa masuk kedalam keluarga Uchiha dan menikah dengan cucu kesayangan kakeknya itu, membuatnya sejenak berfikir. Apa anggapannya pada sang kakek itu salah?

Gaara memang tak pernah hidup lama dengan sang kakek, apa karena itu ia menjadi tak bisa memahami bagaimana kakeknya itu berfikir? Meski ia merasa jika kakeknya tidak menyukainya, tapi ada dorongan hati kecilnya yang mempercayai jika sang kakek adalah orang yang baik. Ya, orang yang baik. Entahlah, padahal ia tahu bagaimana menderitanya sang ibu, Kurenai, karena ulah sang kakek.

Gaara ingat, awal ia masuk ke dalam mansion Uchiha yang super megah itu, sang kakek memang sering mengabaikannya, sudah biasa, seperti sebelumnya. Namun, lama kelamaan, hanya dengan kesabaran untuk menyapa, kecuekan sang kakek yang super itu perlahan membuka jalan untuknya. Meski hanya sebuah senyuman tipis, tapi ia merasa sangat bahagia.

Baru-baru ini, sang kakek bahkan membantunya membuat proposal kerja sama dengan perusahaan farmasi terbesar di Jepang. Sang kakek membantunya dengan begitu sabarnya. Mengajarinya bagaimana cara mendapatkan kepercayaan dari klien hingga membuat proposalnya itu diterima klien. Terjalinlah kerjasama yang begitu menguntungkan untuk rumah sakit dan tentu juga Uchiha Group. Mungkin memang sang kakek itu hanya peduli akan hal yang menguntungkan perusahaan, tapi bukan itu saja. Bukan masalah menguntungkan atau tidaknya. Yang jelas, sang kakek mau meluangkan waktu untuk membantunya membuat proposal adalah yang terpenting. Itu sangat berharga dan membuat bahagia.

Apalagi saat ia memberitahu sang kakek jika proposalnya diterima, sang kakek menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum. Mungkin ini memang biasa, tapi bahagia bagi Gaara itu hal yang sangat sederhana. Ia bahkan ingin menangis jika mengingatnya. Tidak tahu setulus apa perasaan sang kakek terhadapnya, tidak masalah. Bagi Gaara, ia hanya perlu menjadi cucu yang baik untuk keluarganya, keluarga Sabaku dan tentu saja marga barunya, Uchiha.

"Kau yakin akan seperti ini terus, Jidat? Sudah lima hari loh. Kita bahkan sudah kembali dari Miyagi. Kau datang ke rumahku malam-malam, ngajak lembur makalah PKL di Miyagi. Paginya kita mendapatkan izin dari dosen, next day-nya kita langsung go ke Miyagi, mendatangi perusahaan yang akan jadi tempat PKL kita. Di Miyagi kita menginap karena terlalu malam untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Sesampainya di Tokyo, kau bahkan enggan kembali ke rumah suamimu, kau tidak khawatir jika bibi Mikoto mencercamu dengan banyak pertanyaan?" Tanya Karin. Sakura memang sudah menikah, tapi keras kepalanya itu jauh lebih keras dari batu. Hanya kesabaran yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghadapi sahabatnya ini.

"Dari kemarin kau cerwet sekali sih, bebek? Yang penting aku sudah izin sama ibu, dan ibu mengizinkan. Ibu bilang malah suruh rekreasi sekalian untuk menghilangkan penat karena kasus percobaan pembunuhan Sasuke. Ibu bilang aku ini terlihat stress, jadi sebaiknya mencari suasana baru.. Nah looh, Ibu Mikoto memang pengertian banget, kan?"

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak mengabari suamimu? Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali padamu, nyonya Uchiha! Kau itu wanita yang sudah menikah, jangan berlebihan seperti ini deh!"

Karin memang sensitif jika menyangkut pernikahannya. Sakura sadar, sahabatnya ini hanya sedang khawatir. Ia juga tak ingin membuat Karin khawatir karena dirinya, hanya saja, kali ini sungguh waktunya sangat tidak pas. Bagaimana bisa ia mengabari suaminya, sementara suaminya itu entah menghawatirkan dirinya atau tidak. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba mencari list email atau pesan, dan juga panggilan masuk, tidak ada nama Sasuke di riwayat log ponselnya. Atau memang, Sasuke tidak menghawatirkannya? Lagian, orang cuek seperti Sasuke pasti tidak akan memusingkan kemana ia pergi dan sedang apa. Sakura merasa sadar diri, ia hanyalah sosok istri bisnis Sasuke.

"Sasuke pasti sudah tahu kemana aku pergi, jadi buat apa menghawatirkan aku. Jika ia tak tahu, ibu mikoto pasti memberitahukan kemana aku pergi. Dia juga pasti akan tanya pada Temari-nee.. Dia memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang jauh lebih penting daripada mengurusiku. Lagipula, ada Yamanaka yang harus ia urus. Itu kan tanggung jawab Sasuke juga. Lagian, salah Sasuke juga kenapa ia meminjamkan mobil pada Yamanaka. Mana pagi-pagi lagi. Ngapain coba pagi-pagi pinjam mobil? Jika sudah begini, resiko memang harus ia tanggung."

Karin langsung tertawa ngakak mendengar penuturan Sakura yang terdengar .. cute? Cara ngomel Sakura itu bukan menjurus ke arah negatif, rupanya Sakura ngedumel, menggerutu akan protes hatinya atas tindakan Sasuke.. "Bilang saja cemburu, Nyonya Uchiha!"

Eh, mukanya memerah... "Tidak.. tidak untuk orang itu!"

Karin tak percaya... "Hmmm, sokka? Kau tahu, tak hanya tuan Sasuke yang kau abaikan, tapi sepertinya kau juga tak membalas pesan Gaara-senpai ya? Dia ngomel padaku karena kau tak kunjung juga mengambil hasil pemeriksaanmu di rumah sakit. Dia bukan doktermu, dia bukan walimu, makanya tidak bisa sembarangan mengambil hasil check upmu..."

Benar juga, ia menjalani tes kesehatan lengkap sebelum ia ke Miyagi, ternyata ia lupa mengambilnya.. "Sudahlah, lagipula aku sudah sehat... Ini sudah november, bulan Desember nanti kita mulai PKL, aku sudah tak sabar menantinya. Aku ingin segera menjalani PKL!"

Karin memandang Sakura. Mulut Sakura memang begitu manis dengan ucapan penuh semangatnya. Tapi Karin paham bagaimana isi hati Sakura. Jelas, kesepian begitu nampak pada diri Sakura. Sakura terlalu banyak melampiaskan perasaannya ke berbagai hal yang menurutnya bukan gaya Sakura banget. Ia ingat, saat di Miyagi kemarin, usai mengunjungi tempat PKL, Sakura mengajaknya naik roller coaster dua kali, sampai muntah-muntah dibuatnya, padahal Karin berani bersumpah jika Sakura itu sangat membenci wahana main ekstrem seperti roller coaster. Belom lagi, Sakura mengajaknya shoping, milih-milih barang belanja yang jelas itu bukan gaya Sakura. Karin ingat, Sakura itu banyak nolak jika ia ajak ke mall. Yang membuatnya heboh lagi, saat ini, ia bahkan sedang melakukan perawatan tubuh bersama Sakura di salon ibunya.

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesepiannya dengan baik dan Karin paham itu.

"Potong sebahu!" Kata Sakura.

"Tidak Sakura! Kau gila ya? Kau itu berjuang keras untuk memanjangkan rambutmu dan sekarang kau ingin memotongnya dengan begitu pendeknya? Tidak! Aku tidak ikhlas!" Kata Karin yang sedang melakukan hairspa.

"Brisik deh, rambut-rambutku juga..."

(Di sini, Sakura aku bikin rambut panjang. Seingatku itu kok.)

"Aku tahu kau banyak masalah, tapi tidak perlu sampai seperti ini, Sakura!" Karin tahu jika Sakura sangat menyayangi rambut panjangnya. Sakura pernah bilang jika ayahnya sangat menyukai rambutnya yang panjang. Jika hanya karena Sasuke bisa membuat Sakura nekat seperti ini, Karin tidak bisa tinggal diam. Sakura pasti akan memburuk. Sakura pasti akan melakukan tindakan yang aneh-aneh.

"Aku tahu ini sangat disayangkan, tapi aku hanya butuh suasana baru, Karin. Aku tahu kau menghawatirkanku, gomen aku selalu seperti itu. Tapi aku yakin dengan keputusanku." Sakura menatap mantap Karin. Ia lalu menunjukkan undangan pesta ulang tahun Ino.

"Kau akan datang di acara itu?" Tanya Karin yang terlihat khawatir.

"Tentu saja, dia adalah sahabat Sasuke, jika aku tidak datang, apa kata publik? Ditambah masalah yang sedang kami hadapi, lebih baik aku menghadapinya."

"Andai saja aku memiliki undangannya, aku pasti akan menemanimu. Aku khawatir denganmu, jujur saja, rubah itu terlihat licik."

"Jangan menilai orang dari penampilannya, Karin..." Ya maunya memang seperti itu, tapi jika ingat bagaimna kata-kata Ino kepadanya saat di rumah sakit, rasanya ia kesal juga, walau sebenarnya itu adalah fakta yang ada. Ia memang sosok merpati asing yang hadir dan membuat masalah untuk kehidupan bahagia sepasang merpati dalam kisah Ino.

"Kau tahu, aku pasti akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu!"

"Arigato, Karin Bebek Chantik.."

"Giliran begini, kau baru memuji.. huh..."

"Hahahah, maaf .. maaf..."

Sakura serius dengan keputusannya untuk memangkas rambut panjangnya. Ia memotongnya dan menyisakan hanya sebahunya saja. Sungguh tak menyangka, rambut pendek terlihat begitu cocok dengannya. Tak menyesal juga ia memotong rambutnya yang sesungguhnya adalah keputusan frustasinya saja. Ia ingin berubah, dan baginya dengan memotong rambut adalah awal yang bagus untuknya. Semoga ini adalah untaian doa terbaik untuk kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura's Love Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu kembali berlalu dengan cepatnya. Sakura tidak menyangka jika ia akan kembali bertengkar dengan suaminya, Sasuke. Kali ini jauh lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Setelah cukup lama tak bertemu suaminya, akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Sasuke di rumah sakit saat ia hendak mengambil hasil check upnya itu. Sudah seminggu lebih tidak berpasan mata dengan Sasuke, tentu saja ia merasa berbeda dengan suaminya itu. Begitupuula dengan Sasuke, ia menyadari jika istrinya itu memiliki gaya rambutnya berbeda. Tapi sebelum mereka membahas perubahan masing-masing, mereka berdua kembali terjebak dalam argumen yang panjang.

Ceritanya, Sakura melihat Ino yang duduk di kursi roda tiba-tiba bisa beranjak bangun sendiri dari kursi rodanya. Ino bahkan bisa menggunakan tangan kirinya yang patah untuk memegang Hp. Setahu Sakura, di berita yang beredar, keadaan Ino itu jauh lebih buruk dari apa yang ia lihat dengan matanya ini. Jadi jika berita itu salah, sungguhkah yang ia lihat saat itu? Ino membohongi semua orang? Bahkan Sasuke-pun? Dan ketika ia berusaha mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke tentang Ino, Sasuke tak mempercayainya. Saat ia mencoba membuktikannya pada Sasuke dengan 'menyeret' Ino agar berdiri seperti yang ia lihat sebelumnya, Ino tiba-tiba menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dan mengaduh kesakitan. Setelah itu, Sasuke marah besar kepadanya.

Dan pertengkaran hebat terjadi.

Sakura lebih memilih meninggalkan Sasuke dan Ino. Sasuke terlihat begitu khawatir dengn keadaan Ino.

Sakura ingin bercerita hal itu pada Gaara, tapi ia tidak enak pada kakak iparnya itu. Lagian Gaara bukan dokter yang menangani Ino. Bukan ranah Gaara untuk membahasnya. Mungkin bisa jika Gaara menggunakan jabatannya untuk berkuasa, tapi Sakura enggan menarik Gaara kedalam masalahnya.

" _Hoo, aku ketahuan rupanya. Jadi, Sakura-san.. apa kau akan memberitahukannya pada semua orang, pada Sasuke-kun? Silahkan saja, kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Ketahuilah Sakura-san, dunia ini adalah panggung sandiwara dimana yang memiliki wajah ganda adalah yang bertahta... Kuharap kau tetap datang ke pesta ulang tahunku, karena aku memiliki kejutan besar untukmu..."_

Jelas. Ingat. Nyata.

Sampai hati.

Ya.. kata-kata itu begitu tengiang di telinganya. Bagaiman kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir manis Ino yang begitu berbisa untuknya. Ino menantangnya, dan ketika ia melakukannya, Sasuke tidak mempercayainya.

Semua orang akan tertipu tipuan rubah Ino. Itu sangat menyedihkan. Sakura menyerapahi kebodohan Sasuke yang dengan mudahnya percaya dengan keadaan Ino. Sasuke tidak mempercayai perkataannya, itu memang menyakitkan. Tapi, ketika Sasuke membentaknya hanya demi Ino, itu jauh lebih menyakitkan. Sasuke tidak pernah marah kepadanya. Tapi tadi begitu melukai perasaannya. Sasuke bahkan tidak mengejarnya.

"Ponsel baru?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah lama..." Ino lalu meletakkan ponselnya di meja.

"Aku minta maaf atas perbuatan kurang menyenangkan Sakura tadi, Ino..." Kata Saasuke. Ia membantu Ino tiduran di ranjang pasien. Ia juga membenarkan selimut Ino.

"Sudah aku bilang tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Kenapa kau terus saja meminta maaf?... Kau bilang Sakura-san baru saja melakukan perjalan jauh ke Miyagi. Dia pasti sedang lelah makanya melihat hal yang tidak-tidak. Aku memaafkannya Sasuke-kun..." Ino tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih..."

"Hm.."

Sasuke menilik ke jam tangannya. Sudah pukul sebelas malam rupanya. Tak terasa hari sudah malam.

"Kau ingin pulang?" Tanya Ino. Sasuke mengangguk... "Sebaiknya kau berbicara dengan Sakura-san, aku tidak ingin dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan kejadian tadi. Aku minta maaf karena timbul kesalah pahaman di antara kalian berdua..."

"Hn... Oyasumi. Jika kau butuh apa-apa, kau bisa melponku kapan saja."

"Iya.. bye bye.."

Sasuke meninggalkan kamar Ino. Ia lalu membuka ponselnya. Membuka app GPS dan mencari keberadaan istrinya. Sesungguhnya ia selalu melakukan hal itu, bisa dibilang ia sering mematai-matai istrinya. Bukan apa-apa, semenjak Sakura nyasar saat di Okinawa, Sasuke pikir lebih mudah untuk memasang GPS di ponsel Sakura agar saat Sakura nyasar lagi, ia dapat dengan mudah menemukan Sakura. Sakura bahkan tidak tahu jika Sasuke memasang GPS di ponselnya.

Seperti saat ini, ia ingin berbicara banyak pada Sakura, terutama membahas hal tadi. Ia juga ingin memastikan jika besok ia bisa memenuhi undangan ulang tahun Ino bersama Sakura. Ia memang harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Sakura. Sasuke sadar jika ia sudah menikah, banyak hal yang seharusnya tidak menjadi runyam seperti ini.

Sasuke langsung melotot dengan posisi keberadaan Sakura. Karaoke.

Bukan karaoke biasa, setahu Sasuke tempat karaoke yang Sakura kunjungi adalah tempat karaoke khusus dewasa karena memiliki kamar yang berfungsi sebagai love hotel. Memiliki bar juga.

Apa yang Sakura lakukan ditempat seperti ini? Ada seseorang yang mengajak Sakura? Atau Sakura sendiri yang ingin menyanyi karaokean?

Saat ia hendak keluar dari mobilnya, Gaara terlihat memeluk Sakura. Sasuke meremas jemarinya sendiri.

"Arigato, Senpai... Gomen, aku sedikit pusing.." Kata Sakura.

"Kau terlalu banyak minum tadi, sebaiknya kita pulang! Sudah kubilang tidak usah datang memenuhi undangan Shion-san, kau nekat datang. Kau itu terlihat lelah, Sakura... Sebaiknya tadi kau langsung pulang dan istirahat saja di rumah.." Gaara mencoba membantu Sakura berjalan. Shion adalah teman sekelas Sakura. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Shion, dan Shion mengundang teman-temannya untuk karaoke bersama.

"Kau tahu, Senpai..."

"..."

"Kau adalah orang yang paling mengerti akan diriku... Kau selalu datang di saat aku kesusahan.. Apa senpai itu malaikat?"

"Sakura.. kau terlalu banyak minum..."

"Aku tidak mabuk, Senpai.. Aku sadar... EH, apa itu UFO?"

Gaara menarik senyumannya. Sakura memang selalu seperti itu.. "Itu hanya bintang biasa, Sakura.."

"Ayah..."

"Ayo kita pulang!"

"Sebentar saja, aku ingin melihat ayah sedikit lebih lama.. Jarang-jarang di Tokyo bisa lihat bintang.."

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu.."

"Sebentar saja..."

Gaara melirik sakura yang sedang melihat bintang. Tatapan itu terlihat kosong, Gaara paham, Sakura tak benar-benar melihat bintang. Kemanakah pandangan mata Sakura? Kemanakah itu tertuju? Apa yang kini sedang Sakura pikirkan? Kenapa tiba-tiba merubah total penampilannya. Meski dengan penampilan baru terlihat sangat cocok dengan Sakura, tapi Sakura saat ini memiliki emosi yang tak ia kenali. Benarkah ini semua karena Sasuke? Gaara enggan mengakuinya, terlalu menyakitkan.

"SAKURA! PULANG!" Sasuke tiba-tiba langsung menyahut lengan Sakura.

"Sasuke?"

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"PULANG!" Sasuke menarik kasar Sakura menuju mobilnya.

"Sasuke, Sakura sedang tidak sehat, jangan terlalu kasar padanya!" Pinta Gaara.

"Dia istriku, aku yang paling tahu akan keadaanya!"

"..." Gaara terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke dalam sosok yang berbeda.

"Sasuke, aku tidak mau pulang.. LEPASKAN!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Sasuke.

"AKU BILANG PULANG YA PULANG!"

"TIDAK MAU, AKU TIDAK MAU PULANG DENGANMU!"

"Sakura, Sasuke benar, sebaiknya kau pulang. Kau perlu istirahat di rumah.." Kata Gaara. Ia mencoba bijak.

"PULANG!" Sasuke kembali membentak. Jauh lebih keras dari tadi. Sakura langsung menurut. Tangannya sudah memerah, sangat sakit.

Sasuke menyuruh Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia lalu menutupnya dengan cukup keras. Terlihat Sakura meneteskan air mata dari balik kaca pintu mobil. Membuat perasaan Gaara carut marut. Gaara tidak pernah menyakiti Sakura sampai membuat Sakura menangis, tapi Sasuke dengan mudahnya membuat Sakura menangis. Memang apa yang Sasuke pikirkan tentang Sakura?

"Gaara, kau tidak pulang sekalian?" Tanya Sasuke. Meski terlihat seperti biasa, tapi Gaara tahu jika emosi Sasuke belum reda.

"Aku ada lembur, aku akan tidur di rumah sakit."

"Hm, begitukah..." Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia lalu membuka kaca jendela mobilnya... "Sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu memforsir dirimu."

"Ya, terima kasih, Sasuke..." Gaara tahu, Sasuke itu tidak pernah lupa menghawatirkannya. Saudaranya itu adalah sosok yang luar biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura's Love Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next day...**

"Sakura-sama, mohon angkat telepon dari Sasuke-sama!" Pinta Temari. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia meminta nona mudanya ini untuk mengangkat panggilan dari Sasuke.

"Temari-nee saja yang angkat dan berbicara dengannya, aku tidak mau!" Kata Sakura.

Temari memahami permintaan Sakura. Ada semingguan lebih ia tak bisa mengawal Sakura secara langsung karena kesibukannya untuk mendapatkan gelar S2. Meski ia tak bisa terus mengawasi majikannya ini, tapi ia bisa memahami dengan baik bagaimana Sakura saat ini. Sakura sedang kesal setengah mati dengan Sasuke. Kesalnya Sakura saat ini jauh berbeda dengan kesal-kesal Sakura sebelumnya. Saat ini cukup serius, bahkan Temari harus memutar otak untuk tidak salah berbicara.

Temari melihat Sakura menangis. Matanya sembab, memerah, dan bengkak. Mengingat isu kasus Sasuke, rasanya ada masalah lain yang sama beratnya dengan masalah yang Sasuke alami. Sejauh yang ia pahami, Temari yakin jika Sakura dan Sasuke meski menikah karena hasil perjodohan, tapi mereka berdua bisa menjadi teman yang cocok. Kembali ke pokok masalah, melihat keadaan Sakura yang seperti ini, Sasuke sungguh melakukan kesalahan yang besar. Temari yakin itu.

"Sakura-sama, Sasuke-sama meminta anda untuk ke butique dan membeli dress untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Yamanaka Ino."

"Bilang padanya, aku tidak akan datang!"

"Tapi Sakura-sama... Sasuke-sama bilang, anda harus datang bersamanya."

"Tidak mau! aku tidak mau datang dengannya! Aku tidak mau datang dengan orang JAHAT seperti dirinya!"

Orang jahat? Tuan mudanya adalah orang jahat, begitu kata Sakura. Temari memutar otak. Apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan pada Sakura sehingga Sakura menjadi begitu kesal karenanya? Begitu marah karenanya, bahkan membuat Sakura mengatai Sasuke sebagai orang yang jahat. Emosi Sakura juga sangat sulit terkontrol. Kadang lagi moody, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi emosian.

"Sasuke-sama mendengar sendiri kan bagaimana jawaban nona Sakura?" Tanya Temari, ia menloud speaker handphonenya.

" _Sakura, apapun yang terjadi, jam 8 malam kau harus sudah siap dengan dandanan dan pakaianmu!"_ Tutup telpon Sasuke. Rupanya Sasuke sudah tidak mau tahu lagi. Kesabarannya memang selalu diuji.

"AKKKKKKH, aku tidak pernah menemui orang seegois dia di bumi ini!" Ucap Sakura kesal.

Kenapa Sasuke bisa seegois itu? Apa yang Sakura harapkan dari mulut Sasuke tak ia dapatkan. Sasuke bertindak egois lagi, bahkan kata 'maaf' dari Sasuke saja tidak Sasuke ucapkan. Apa Sasuke menganggap jika apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan itu benar? Tidak salah?

Sakura menatap ke arah langit. Hembusan udara musim gugur yang mendingin begitu terasa di permukaan kulitnya. Mantel tebal dan syalnya tak mampu menghalangi hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk.

Sakura meremas mantelnya. Ia kembali menangis. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini hanya karena laki-laki. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa semua terasa begitu frustasi? Kenapa begitu menyesakkan? Ia benci dengan rasa sesak ini. Ia benci dengan kesedihan ini. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa, kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa ia tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi? Seperti saat ia menjadi sosok yang begitu tegar dengan segala masalah yang menimpanya. Menjadi sosok yang kebal dengan air mata. Menjadi sosok yang bisa acuh hanya soal perasaan.

Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengacuhkan Sasuke?

Sakura duduk di bangku taman, di bawah pohon Sakura yang hanya tinggal batang dan rantingnya saja. Temari mengawasinya dari dekat. Temari ingin memberikan waktu luang untuk nona mudanya. Mungkin saja Sakura bisa mencari suasana baru dan mendapatkan pikiran yang jernih.

/

SAKURA'S POV..

Aku di sini, di taman kota Tokyo. Cukup sepi, siapa juga yang ingin mati di tengah hawa dingin ini? Ah, itu berlebihan. Tapi sungguh, siang ini memang cukup dingin. Lebih dingin dari hari kemarin. Benar, sebentar lagi musim dingin. Aku ingin melihat salju... aku ingin membuat boneka salju dan main lempar salju...

Siapa yang ingin aku ajak main? Temari-nee? Shikamaru-san? Dengan kekuasaan, pasti mereka mau menemaniku. Lebih baik tidak usah jika itu bukan dari hati. Haaah...

Aku menoleh kearah Temari-nee, sedari tadi pagi dia terus bersamaku. Dia sangat sabar menanggapiku yang super kesal dan merepotkan ini. Aku tahu dia pasti sangat kerepotkan menanganiku. Mungkin saja ia merasa jenuh denganku atau ingin menyumpal mulut kasarku.

Mungkin Temari-nee juga lelah denganku, tapi nyatanya ia tetap di sini bersamaku, aku harus bersyukur. Sungguh, aku tahu jika Temari-nee adalah orang yang sangat baik.

Dia bahkan membantu membersihkan muntahanku di mobil. Maaf, sedikit jorok memang, tapi aku tadi mabuk di mobil. Semalam aku terlalu banyak minum dan tadi pagi melupakan sarapanku. Aku ini memang bodoh dan ceroboh. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya. Dia adalah pelayan sekaligus sosok seperti kakak buatku.

/

Aku merasa tidak enak badan sudah sejak dua mingguan yang lalu. Meski tergolong ringan, tapi jika pusing mendera, rasanya seperti dunia ini mutar-mutar tak karuan. Membaik, memburuk lagi. Begitu selama dua minggu terakhir. Aku sudah ke dokter, aku juga sudah minum obat, rasanya tidak ada perubahan.

Jika kata Karin benar, apa sesungguhnya aku ini memang terlalu banyak memikirkan Sasuke?

Aku ingin berkata wajar, tapi ini sungguh tak wajar. Aku memang memikirkan suamiku itu. Dia adalah orang jahat. Sangat jahat.

.

.

Bagaimana dia bisa MEMPERKOSA ISTRINYA SENDIRI, HAH?

CIH, SIAL... aku meneteskan air mata lagi. SAKIT SEMUANYA. SEMUANYA SAKIT!

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia menyentuhku. Sebelumnya di Okinawa dan rumah ibu, kami pernah melakukannya. Tapi beda dengan semalam, aku enggan melakukannya, namun dia memaksaku melakukannya.

Aku bahkan tidak pernah memiliki pemikiran dalam situasi yang kalut seperti ini akan melakukan hubungan sex dengannya. Aku sudah menolak dengan baik-baik, tapi dia tidak memberikan sedikitpun ruang untukku menyanggahnya. Aku sudah memohon, bahkan menangis tersedu-sedu, tapi dia seolah tuli dengan tangisanku. Dia tidak menghiraukan suaraku, jeritan penolakanku, permohonanku... dia melakukan hal yang begitu keji kepadaku.

Jika bukan pemerkosaan, lalu namanya apa?

Dia melakukannya dengan sangat kasar, dia tidak kenal ampun. Meski aku berteriak kesakitan, dia tidak peduli. Dia menuli akan suaraku. Dia membuta akan air mataku.

Aku tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana sakitnya itu. Tubuhku bagai terkoyak. Begitu sakit begitu perih. Bisakah kalian bayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat diri tidak memiliki hawa nafsu, dipaksa melakukan itu dengan cara yang amat sangat kasar?

Tentu saja sakit bukan main...

Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhku...

Hatiku justru jauh lebih sakit. Karena itu dari Sasuke, karena ulahnya, karena itupula aku merasa semakin sakit.

/

Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiranmu. Aku tak tahu apa isi kepalamu. Aku sungguh tak paham akan dirimu.

Kita bertengkar karena masalah Yamanaka-san, kita berjauhan. Jika bertemu yang ada hanya selisih pendapat dan debat. Lalu, kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku? Kenapa kau bisa menyentuhku dengan cara kasar seperti semalam?

Aku memang istrimu, kaupun memiliki hak akan hal itu padaku. Tapi kisah kita berbeda, kau tidak mencintaiku, dan akupun.. aku... aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu. Kenapa kau malah menyentuhku?

Kau anggap aku ini apa, Sasuke? Apa karena aku adalah istrimu, lalu aku harus siap melayanimu? Kapan saja dan dimana saja?

Itu memang tidak ada dalam syarat dari pernikahan bisnis kita, tapi aku memang hanya memiliki tubuh untuk bisa membalas budi kebaikan keluargamu. Namun, haruskah dengan cara kasar seperti semalam?

Kuharap itu hanya mimpi buruk, Sasuke. Tapi sakitnya masih terasa sampai saat ini. Lebih sakit lagi karena kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan kata maaf padaku.

Sasuke...

Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau rasakan semalam... apa yang kau pikirkan semalam saat kau menyentuhku...

Bukankah kau memiliki rasa pada Yamanaka-san?

Kau menyentuhku sambil memikirkannya?

Apa benar dugaanku itu, Sasuke?

Apa benar seperti itu?

Jika iya... sungguh, itu terlalu kejam buatku, Sasuke... Namun aku paham, itu juga sulit buatmu...

Meski aku memilki dugaan seperti itu, tetap saja aku masih belum mengerti dirimu. Semalam begitu melelahkan. Begitu menyesakkan. Aku sulit membaca arah pikiranmu. Kau mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sulit aku mengerti. Sulit aku cerna. Memikirkannya sampai saat ini justru membuatku semakin pusing...

Kau membuatku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya... apa karena aku ini bodoh, maka kau melontarkan kata-kata yang sesungguhnya tak memiliki arti?

Jika itu tak berarti, lalu kenapa dengan ekspresi wajahmu semalam? Kau begitu lantang mengucapkannya... suaramu begitu jelas memekik di telingaku...

.

.

END OF SAKURA'S PO

.

.

.

" _Kau harus paham Sakura, siapa yang memilikimu!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **-bersambung...**

 **Bye bye...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huwaaah... entahlah akupun tak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini. Spontan aja gitu. Maunya bikin yang panjang, tapi udah mentok, pas aja buat end di chapter ini.. besok dilanjutin.. soalnya ada kejutan dari Ino.. hehehe.. apa itu? Ditunggu aja.. Ok**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nah, baiklah.. gomen for typo yang banyak ya..**

 **...**

 **.**

 **,**

 **Tambahan: jujur, aku sudah buat chapter ini dr sebulan yang lalu. Tapi belum sempat aku post.. diriku lagi sibuk ngurus brobat ayahku ke rumah sakit. Sudah bolak balik ke rumah sakit Sardjito. Yang arek jogja pasti tau dg rumah sakit itu... doanya teman-teman, sungguh ini sangat berat untukku. Semoga setelah ini naik kelas. Amiin.**

 **Jaa maata ne...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chaptter 24**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks udah dibantu up buat kesalah.. udah diperbaiki.. biasanya shabat dekat Sakura itu Ino, jadi kebawa deh.. hehehhe.. maaf maaf.. oh iya, sokka ma souka bisa digunakan kok, beneran, aku juga pernah baca di sebuah artikel Japanese station tentang kata itu. Biasanya aku lebih banyak gunain souka, tapi kalo ditulis ke bahasa, ejaan untuk kata o dengan garis di atas itu dibaca ou... Yang penting kata bakunya tetap sodesu ka...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke itu cukup kaku orangnya dan tak pandai ekspresikan perasaan. Tahu tahu main embat aja.. kalo soal Gaara, Sasuke malah bisa ekspresif bgt.. njiir, bukan ngeship mreka ya.. wkwkwk... bau bau Fujoshi nih...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dozo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

 **.**

 **Cast: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara,**

 **Uzumaki Karin, Ino Yamanaka, Shimura Sai, Namikaze Naruto, Madara Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, yang lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **.**

 **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **saya Cuma minjem nama dan karakternya.**

 **Cerita murni dari saya.**

 **.**

 **=SATA ERIZAWA PRESENT=**

 **.**

 **WARNING: aneh, gaje, abal-abal, OOC,**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **ALUR SINETRON**

 **.**

 **===========ITADAKIMASU==========**

.

.

.

.

"Kakek?"

" _Suaramu parau, kau habis menangis? Karena Sasuke?"_

"Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan saja, Kek..."

" _Kakek akan segera kembali ke Jepang dan membereskan semua masalah yang terjadi. Kakek tahu, ini sangat berat untukmu, Sakura... tapi, kakek mohon, apapun itu, percayalah pada kakek...!"_

Sakura terlihat bingung, tapi memang Kakek mertuanya itu dapat dipercaya, kan? Soalnya, kakeknya memberinya banyak uang untuk pelunasan hutang, belum lagi yang lain-lain juga. Ia bahkan menerima sertifikat kepemilikkan salah satu villa mewah di Akita. Memang kepercayaan untuk apa sih? Dalam hati, Sakura tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan sang kakek. Diiyain saja deh... "Hati-hati saat pulang nanti, kek..."

" _Iya... Jangan bertengkar dengan Sasuke!"_

Sasuke lagi... "I-iya, Kek..." Baru saja ia bertengkar dengan Sasuke, tidak... hampir tiap hari malah ia bertengkar dengan suaminya yang tamvan gak ketulungan itu.

" _Jika kau tak ingin kalah dengan Yamanaka, kau juga bisa melawannya. Gunakan cara yang sama dengannya, kau bukan wanita yang tak berilmu, Sakura... Kakek tahu, karena kamu adalah pilihan kakek.."_

Lagi, apa sih yang kakek bicarakan? Apa itu artinya sang kakek tahu dengan masalah yang ia hadapi dan kakeknya berusaha.. menyemangati?... ataukah itu sebuah solusi? Menjadi pintar? Melawan dengan hal yang sama? Licik? Bermuka dua? Ataukah jahat?

"Aku... aku hanya sedang berusaha tetap mendukung Sasuke, Kek..." Iya, kan? Masih samakan pendiriannya seperti tempo hari sebelum kejadian terakhir-akhir ini?

" _Mendukung tanpa percaya itu tidak ada gunanya, Sakura... Kepercayaanmu adalah kekuatan untuk Sasuke. Anak itu walau terlihat dingin, tapi dia sesungguhnya sangat rapuh."_

Rapuh?

Seorang Sasuke?

Cowok raven yang punya muka seperti itu adalah sosok yang rapuh? Muka singa, hati hellokitty? Itu yang Kakek Madara maksudkan? Sesungguhnya Sakura ingin tertawa, hanya saja ia urungkan karena akan tidak sopan di hadapan kakek Madara. Tapi semenjak ia sering bertengkar dengan Sasuke, ia mulai sering banyak berfikir.

Rapuh ya?

Seorang Sasuke yang bisa rapuh juga...

Mungkin saja sang kakek yang tidak bisa menilai lebih jauh bagaimana cucunya itu.

Namun, jika ia menilik ke dalam kisah hidup Sasuke, ia hanya bisa menyimpulkan jika Sasuke itu adalah sosok yang amat sangat kuat dan tegar... Ditinggal ayah sejak kecil, dibesarkan di keluarga yang ketat, punya saudara yang ia sayangi tapi tak diakui, berusaha mendapatkan pengakuan untuk saudaranya dengan menukar kebahagiaannya. Sasuke memang layak mendapatkan predikat sebagai sosok pejuang sejati. Hanya saja Sakura tak mengetahui jika Sasuke memilih dirinya hanya demi pengakuan Gaara sebagai darah Uchiha.

/

/

Sakura mengobrol banyak lewat telepon dengan kakeknya. Kakek Madara memberi wejangan banyak soal masalah hidup kepadanya. Rasanya, meski hanya kakek mertua, tapi Sakura merasa bisa menemukan sosok kakek kandung di dalam diri kakek Madara.

/

/

/

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY...**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

Saat ini, ia baru saja selesai berendam di Onsen yang tak jauh dari taman kota. Temari yang merekomendasikannya. Sungguh, kehangatan air yang mampu mengusir rasa dingin yang memenjara. Otakknyapun terasa lebih fresh, beban luka sedikit menghilang.

Temari memberitahu jika Sasuke terus saja menyuruh untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun Ino. Benar saja, saat ia melihat ke ponselnya sendiri, ada begitu banyak panggilan dan pesan masuk dari Sasuke yang isinya sama. Bukan masalah mau tidaknya datang ke pesta ulang tahun Ino, ia hanya merasa marah karena Sasuke tidak mengucapkan maaf tentang apa yang sudah terjadi semalam.

"Ne Temari-nee..."

"Ya?"

"Aku enggan baca berita, tapi mengataiku mandul itu sangat menyakitkan ya..." Sakura menunjukkan judul berita yang ia baca di ponselnya. "Aku bukan artis, tapi kenapa publik begitu ingin tahu kisahku? Aku memang dari kalangan bawah, beda kasta jauh dengan Sasuke, tapi apa mereka berhak menghakimiku seperti ini?...'Ternyata Istri Sasuke si Pewaris Tahta Uchiha adalah Seorang dari Kasta Rendah'... 'Ini yang Membedakan Ino dengan Sakura-Istri Sasuke'... 'Rupanya sebelum Kecelakaan, Ino bersama Sasuke'... Bisa kan karena pekerjaan makanya mereka bersama? Kenapa di kolom bawah diselipi opini jika aku ini seolah-olah membuat Sasuke tidak betah di rumah dan memilih bersama Yamanaka-san... Haaahhh... Publik itu kejam ya..."

"Nona Sakura tidak perlu terlalu menanggapi opini publik. Mereka menulis berita untuk dibayar. Nona memang sedang berada di posisi yang tak diuntungan, tapi mereka hanya tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan asli nona. Kami yang ada di sekitar nona yang paling mengetahuinya... abaikan saja! Mulai saat ini, Nona pikirkan diri nona saja. Jangan sampai sakit lagi!"

Sesungguhnya Sakura berfikir, kenapa justru dirinya lebih sering dibahas padahal kasus suaminya jauh lebih heboh. Sungguh, ia sangat kesal karena ia dibanding-bandingkan dengan Ino. Yang benar saja, jelas ia kalah telaklah. Dari kasta ekonomi saja sudah jelas kalah, kenapa juga ia harus dihadapkan dengan bentuk fisik, cara berpakaian, dandanan...?

Tidak ada wanita yang suka dibanding-bandingkan..!

"Sasuke..."

" _Akhirnya kau membalas panggilanku..."_

"Baiklah, aku akan datang ke pesta ulang tahun Yamanaka-san.."

" _Aku akan menjemputmu tepat jam 19.00 nanti..."_ Sejujurnya Sasuke penasaran dengan Sakura yang berubah pikiran setelah seharian menolak mentah-mentah ajakannya menghadiri undangan Ino.

"Tidak perlu, kita ketemuan saja di rumah Yamanaka-san. Temari-nee yang akan mengantarku. Jangan coba-coba menyanggah keinginanku, kalau kau lakukan, meski kau bersujud atau menamparku, AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU DATANG!"

" _Berhentilah mengancam suamimu, Sakura!"_

"Aku tidak mengancammu, Sasuke. Aku hanya sedang memperingatkanmu!"

" _Kau masih marah soal semalam? Dengar, aku tidak akan pernah minta maaf dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan! Kita sudah menikah dan aku berhak akan hal itu!"_

"Kau orang yang jahat!"

" _Terserah kau saja!"_

Klik.. tuut... tuttt... tuuuutt...

Sakura meremas ponselnya dan ingin membanting dengan kerasnya-meski tak jadi... ia sangat menghargai pemberian orang, ponsel inipun salah satunya. Sasuke yang memberinya, meski ia sedang marah dengan Sasuke, tapi ia tidak akan merusak barang berharganya.

/

 **Time skip...**

Sakura tampil dengan dandanan simple tapi anggun. Rambut sebahunya ia urai, dengan make up tipisnya, Sakura nampak cantik natural. Temari ingin mendandani Sakura jauh lebih 'tebal' lagi karena Temari ingin Sakura menang 'melawan' Ino. Efek berita online... Tapi ia urungkan, nyatanya, Ojou-samanya ini sudah cantik natural dan apa adanya. Dengan sedikit polesan saja, Sakura sudah terlihat berbeda. Jadi ingat waktu Sakura menikah dulu, Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian banyak tamu undangan.

Temari menunggu di dalam mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari rumah Ino. Sakura berjalan sendirian memasuki halaman rumah Ino yang lumayan luas itu-meski luas, tapi Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan 'luasnya' rumah dan halaman mansion Uchiha.

Dengan heals 12 cm, Sakura berjalan cukup cepat sambil menenteng kado dengan bungkus warna ungu berpita putih.. Sudah biasa pakai heals, resiko kepleset atau kaki bengkak sudah bisa diminimalisir.

"Otanjoubi omedetto, Yamanaka-san..." Sakura memberikan kado yang ia bawa. Sebuah jepit rambut mewah harga puluhan juta ada di dalam kotak kado itu. Tentu saja ia mendapatkan uang dari Sasuke yang selalu mentransfer uang 'nafkah' untukknya tiap bulan.

Jangan tanya soal harga, tidak mungkin kan istri salah satu konglongmerat Jepang memberikan kado 'murahan'?

Ino tersenyum manis... "Arigato, Sakura-san... Kau datang juga rupanya..." Ino menerima kado dari Sakura. Ia meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Ino yang memakai dress cantik terlihat duduk di kursi rodanya.

Sakura menatap sinis kaki Ino. Ia ingat bagaimana Ino bisa menggunakan kakinya untuk berjalan. Sayang, yang lain tidak ada yang percaya..

Sakura lalu menunjukkan undangannya... "Aku hanya menghormati undangan 'teman masa kecil' suamiku.."

Ino tersenyum, meski dalam hati terasa getir... "Ku kira kau penasaran dengan kejutanku..."

"Tenang saja, aku sangat menantikannya..."

"Oh iya Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun tidak menjemputmu ya, maaf ya, aku tadi memintanya datang menemuiku. Aku butuh bantuan untuk mendorong kursi rodaku."

Sakura ingin tertawa, bukankah dia memang yang tidak ingin dijemput oleh Sasuke... "Hm, dia memang harus tanggung jawab sih dari apa yang sudah ia lakukan... Jadi, apa kejutannya nona Yamanaka?"

"Sabar, kejutan itu aku hadirkan khusus untuk menyambut kedatanganmu, jadi baiknya di akhir acara... Ngomong-ngomong, kau memakai dress one piece ¾, tapi kau menyembunyikan bahumu dengan scraff.. sayang sekali, wanita itu akan terlihat mempesona dengan bahu indahnya..."

Model pro vs amatir... Rupanya dugaan Temari benar jika pembicaraan akan mengarah saling kritik untuk menjatuhan lawan. Sakura harus berterima kasih pada Temari setelah ini. Jika bukan karena Temari yang memberi banyak wejangan, nasihat, mungkin kali ini ia akan mati kutu di hadapan Ino.

"Udara musim gugur terasa semakin dingin di malam hari, akan sangat disayangkan jika aku membeku di antaranya..." Tak hanya menutupi bahu, tapi Sakura melilitkannya sampai leher.

"Kau benar, tapi lihatlah aku! Aku tidak akan mati di tengah kedinginan malam yang mendera..."

Ino memakai gaun soft blue dengan bahu terbuka. Indah dan mulus. Sakura tak akan menyangkalnya. "Pesta yang sungguh-sungguh direncanakan dengan matang, bahkan dinginnya alam bisa diakali dengan penghangat ruangan..."Sakura mengamati ruangan luas yang digunakan untuk acara pesta. Lampu-lampu hias bertebaran, tumpukkan gelas indah dengan minuman warna warni, kue-kue kecil, buah-buahan, dan berbagai macam sajian tersedia. Ada kolam renang indor di tengah-tengah ruangan...

"Apa ruangan ini masih terlalu dingin bagimu, Sakura-san? Kau terlihat betah dengan scraffmu itu..."

Sakura membalas dengan senyuman... ia lalu memegang ujung scraffnya... "Bahu indah ataupun kulit mulus memang kebanggaan wanita, tapi bagi wanita yang sudah menikah, ada kalanya jika tempat seperti itu perlu disembunyikan. Kau paham apa maksudnya, kan?"

"..." Ino terdiam.

Sakura lalu menunduk dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Ino... "Ya, sisa semalam masih membekas." Sakura kembali tersenyum setan.

Ino terhenyak. Ia sekilas melebarkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka, di saat ia merasa jika Sasuke mulai memilihnya kembali, tapi nyatanya Sasuke masih bisa meniduri Sakura. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Semua di luar kendali.

Ino mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada dressnya. Ia kesulitan menelan ludah dan mengatur emosinya.

Bagaimana bisa, orang yang dulu selalu ada untuknya bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja...

"Jadi, apa kau ingin melihat bukti jejak-jejak petualangan Sasuke di leher dan bahuku, Yamanaka-san? Ah tidak, bahkan hampir di seluruh tubuhku..." Sakura masih menyerang meski ia tahu jika Ino sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

Setelah membuat Ino terdiam membatu, ia lantas berjalan meninggalkan Ino. Ia menuju toilet. Mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang hampir copot. Ia tak menyangka jika ia bisa berucap seperti itu dan menang melawan debat Ino. Jujur, itu bukan darinya, tapi ajaran Temari yang memprediksi garis besar pembicaraannya dengan Ino. Dan beruntungnya, prediksi Temari benar adanya. Untung ia blajar ekspresi juga tadi, walau hanya sebentar, tapi lumayan ampuh.

Temari adalah penjanga, pelayan, dan sekaligus guru privatenya. Saiko!

Selain itu, ia juga harus berterima kasih pada kakek Madara yang sudah membuka gerbang keberaniannya. Sepulang dari Australia nanti, ia akan membuat kare untuk sang kakek.

"Huwaa, aku hampir mati tadi... Gila, gila, aku tak menyangka bisa mengimbangi cara bicaranya, bahkan.. aku menang, kan? ... Temari-nee hounto ni arigato..." Gumam Sakura. Ia lalu membuka scraff yang menutupi bahu dan lehernya. ia lalu menatap dirinya di cermin toilet. Ia melihat ada bekas kiss mark Sasuke yang cukup banyak. leher putihnya penuh dengan warna merah, ungu abu-abu dengan bentuk yang abstarct... "Temari-nee mengetahui bekas kissmark ini berarti dia tahu dong jika semalam aku dan Sasuke... iya yayyayayay... memalukan.. haissshhh..." dengan sangat cepat ia membenarkan kembali scraffnya.

Usai menenangkan diri di toilet, Sakurapun keluar dari toilet dan melangkah menuju tampat pesta. Pesta sudah mulai banyak pengunjung. Terlihat banyak yang seumuran dan tak beda jauh usianya. Jika menilik, mungkin saat ini dia sendiri yang paling muda. Ada rasa sedikit minder karena tamu undangan Ino terlihat sangat elegan dan berkelas. Jauh berbeda dengannya. Ia mersa tidak cocok menghadiri acara seperti ini. Ia lebih suka merayakan ulang tahun dengan menjaili temannya, menipuk pakai telur, dan menceburkannya ke kolam ikan di kampusnya. Itu jauh lebih seru, habis itu langsung palak ke restoran lesehan. Lebih seru dan lebih menjalin keakraban karena kenangan yang unik dan konyol.

"Hanya di toilet saja lama sekali, sedang apa saja sih kau ini?"

"Sa-Sasuke?" Kaget Sakura karena tiba-tiba suara baritone khas suaminya menyapanya. Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan bersender pada tembok di sebelah kiri jalan menuju ruang pesta.

"Jangan bilang kakimu bengkak lagi?"

Sasuke khawatir atau apa sih? Sakura tak mengerti dengan nada ketus Sasuke. "Mau bengkak, mau memar, kaki-kakiku sendiri. Sakitpun aku yang merasakan, bukan urusanmu!" Jawab ketus Sakura. Melebihi nada ketus Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau perbaiki tutur bahasamu saat berbicara dengan suamimu!"

"Aku berbeda kasta denganmu. Aku ya begini.. kampungan dan norak! Masalah buatmu?" Sakura melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sahutan tangan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya... "Belajar darimana kosa katamu itu? Aku tak melarangmu marah padaku, tapi bukan seperti ini!"

Sakura berusaha menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dengan kasar... "Aku lelah berdebat denganmu, Sasuke...-san!"

"...-san?" Sasuke mencengkram lengan Sakura dengan sangat kencang.. "Ku kira kita sudah semakin dekat, tapi kini kau berniat menjauh dengan menambah sufix –san seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Apa-apaan kau ini, hah?"

"Aku berusaha menghomatimu, apa itu salah? Aku lelah, aku lelah berdebat denganmu.. Kepalaku sakit... Kumohon, aku ingin sendiri..." Sakura memegangi kepalanya. Sungguh, ia tidak berbohong jika kepalanya saat ini terasa sangat nyeri.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang.." Suara Sasuke melembut.

"Tidak perlu."

Dingin.

Sasuke hanya bisa melihat Sakura yang berjalan menjauhinya. Ia melihat Sakura yang berjalan sempoyongan dan tertatih seperti menahan sakit. Ia tahu sakit itu darinya, tapi ia tidak bisa memperbaiki keadaan. Sakura terus melakukan penolakan akan dirinya.

/

/

 **Pesta dimulai...**

Semua orang memandang ke satu arah. Arah ujung kolam renang. Di sana, di pinggir kolam renang, Ino baru saja meniup lilin 22-nya. Semua orang riuh bertepuk tangan. Ino memanjatkan doa untuk keberuntungan di usianya yang baru.

"Setelah Sai-kun dan yang lain tidak bisa datang, kau juga akan menghianatiku dengan tidak mau memberikan kado yang aku inginkan?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya Ino, terlalu banyak wartawan." Jawab Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan saat kita berdua, hanya kita berdua, bisakah kau melakukannya?"

"Aku... aku tetap tidak bisa, Ino..."

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku, Sasuke-kun?"

"Meski begitu, aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya." Ino terlihat kecewa. "Gomen..."

"Saat akhirnya kau bisa hadir di pesta ulang tahunku setelah sempat kupikir bahwa ulang tahunku kali ini adalah ulang tahun terakhirku denganmu, kau akan melakukan apapun demi diriku seperti yang dulu kau lakukan. Namun, untuk orang terancam lumpuh dan cidera tangan yang meminta, kau enggan mewujudkannya..."

"Ino, aku sudah menikah. Dan ciuman atau kecupan yang bukan dengan istrinya, itu tidak etis. Lagipula, aku sedang berusaha melindungi karir artismu. Bukankah sebentar lagi film terbarumu rilis di bioskop?"

"Kau terlalu baik Sasuke-kun..."

"..."

"Setidaknya pelukkan sebagai... teman, boleh kan?"

Sasuke merunduk mensejajarkan diri dengan Ino yang duduk di kursi roda. Ino lalu memeluk Sasuke. Memelukknya dengan sangat erat. Ino bahkan terlihat begitu bahagia setelah berpelukkan dengan Sasuke. Apalagi Sasuke memberinya sebuket mawar indah warna warni. Ia yang meminta sih, ia sungguh menyukai mawar.

"Arigatou..."

Di sisi lain, Sakura terlihat begitu kesal karenanya. Ia lalu meninggalkan acara pesta itu menuju ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Ia ingin pulang, tapi ia tak bisa berkutik, serba bingung.

Sasuke melihat kemana arah Sakura pergi. Ia berpamitan dengan Ino untuk mengejar Sakura. Ino dengan mudah mengizinkannya.

" _Bersenang-senanglah dengan Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san... Nikmati kejutan dariku. Jangan langsung pulang ya! Kejutan masih ada... Ini semua special untukmu..."_ Batin Ino. Ia lalu melanjutkan acara pestanya dengan menyapa para artis, model, dan rekan kerjanya yang datang ke acara pesta ulang tahunnya.

/

/

"Kita diundang sebagai wakil Uchiha, setidaknya kau harus berada di sisiku!" Kata Sasuke.

Jika tidak sedang marahan, Sakura ingin memukul Sasuke karena berulang kali membuatnya kaget dengan berbicara tiba-tiba... "Kita datang sendiri-sendiri, kau tak punya hak untuk menyuruhku berada di sisimu! Pikirkan saja Yamanaka-san yang pura-pura cacat itu karena ulahmu!"

"Dia tidak cacat, Sakura! Dia akan segera bisa berjalan... dan berhenti mengatainya pura-pura!"

Sasuke bersikeras membela Ino... "Oh benar, dia akan segera berjalan karena memang dia tidak ada masalah dengan kakinya! Dia akan segera sembuh karena mencium pipimu!" Keluar juga apa yang membuatnya tak betah berlama-lama di pesta.

Sasuke menarik sebelah alisnya bingung... "Mencium pipi?"

"Pelukkan tadi.."

"Dia hanya berbisik."

"Uso!"

"Uso janai!"

"Kau bohong, Sasuke...!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak bohong!"

"Aku tidak percaya padamu!"

"Percayalah padaku, Sakura!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu kalau kau sendiri tidak mempercayaiku?" Tanya Sakura. Ia meneteskan air matanya.

Sasuke terhenyak.. Ia membuat Sakura menangis lagi... "Susah jika tidak ada bukti."

"Aku akan membuktikannya...!" Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan 'menggeretnya' menuju kolam renang tempat pesta.

Namun, saat ia mulai mendekati Ino, gerombolan wartawan menghadang langkah. Mereka menghujami dengan banyak pertanyaan yang membuat Sakura kaget bukan main. Bahkan Sasukepun juga tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Sakura-san.. apa benar anda tidak menyukai yamanaka Ino?"

"Apa benar, mobil yang dipakai Ino adalah mobil yang sama andai pakai ke mall sehari sebelumnya?"

"Ino dan Sasuke sudah bersahabat lama, apakah Anda tidak menyukai kedekatan mereka?"

"Bagaiamana perasaan Anda dengan opini yang beredar di media? Bukankah hampir semua media menyudutkan Anda?"

"Apakah dugaan Anda melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Ino lantaran tidak suka dengan kedekatan dia dengan suami Anda itu benar adanya?"

"Sakura-san apakah..."

"Sakura-san.. benarkah.."

"Sakura-san..."

"Sakura-san..."

Jeprat jepret kamera.. kilau cahaya video shooter dan suara para wartawan saling beradu, bercampur jadi satu membuat pusing kepala semakin pusing. Sasuke menyadari jika itu menambah beban pada Sakura. Sakura meremas tangannya dengan sangat erat.

Suara suara dan cahaya silau itu begitu mengganggu. Semakin lama, semakin memecah konsentrasi. Ruwet. Ricuh. Amburadul.

Sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Suara keras Sakura membungkam hening manusia pemburu berita. Semua kamera berhenti memotret. Hanya video shooter saja yang berjalan.

Sakura melepaskan genggamannya pada Sasuke... "Sasuke, kau ingin bukti, kan?"

"..."

"Aku akan membuktikannya padamu!" Sakura berjalan menuju singgasana Ino. Ino, Sasuke dan yang lain hanya menatap apa yang akan Sakura perbuat. Ino hanya terdiam saat Sakura sudah berada di belakang kursi rodanya. "Yamanaka-san, gomen.." Kata Sakura. Ia lalu mendorong kursi roda Ino dan menceburkannya kedalam kolam renang.

Semua orang terpana dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan. Kaget dan tercengang. Bagaimana bisa? Apa maksudnya ini?

"Sakura, kau sudah gila, hah? Dia sedang sakit!" bentak Sasuke.

"Ya, aku sudah gila!" Sakura terlihat kecewa karena Sasuke menceburkan diri ke kolam untuk menolong Ino.

Namun...

Namun...

Semua pasang mata yang menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Ino menjadi saksi. Menjadi saksi bagaimana orang yang diketahui menderita luka parah, terancam lumpuh, tidak bisa berjalan itu tiba-tiba BERENANG MENYELAMATKAN DIRI DARI DALAM KOLAM RENANG YANG MENDINGIN!

"I-Ino?" Gumam Sasuke tak percaya. Ia melihat Ino berenang menuju batas pinggir kolam. Sementara itu itu, Ino hanya menatapnya sendu.

Wartawan heboh sendiri...

"BERITA BESAAAAAAARR..."

Mereka mengambil banyak foto dan video. Seperti tidak kenal ampun pada korban yang sudah tak berdaya.

"KALIAN LIHAT?... Aku tahu kalian adalah pemburu berita, tapi cobalah menulis berita yang sesuai FAKTA! Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa, JANGAN ASAL MENCAMPURI URUSAN ORANG LAIN!... KALIAN BUKAN PENYIDIK POLISI, KENAPA MENGHAKIMIKU SEBAGAI TERSANGKA? TAHU APA KALIAN, HAH?... Aku memang tak begitu kenal dengan Yamanaka-san, yang aku tahu dia adalah teman dekat Sasuke! Dan aku, aku tak cukup berani untuk menghabisi nyawa orang lain!" Kata Sakura lantang. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat pesta itu. Tidak ada satu wartawanpun yang berani mengejar Sakura. Mungkin para wartawan itu merasa bersalah karena sudah terlalu dalam mencampuri urusan orang lain. Apalagi hanya demi berita opini yang belum tentu jelas kebenarannya.

Di saat suasana sepi, Sakura menghapus air matanya. Mati-matian ia berusaha menahannya saat ia berbicara cukup keras tadi. Ia lalu melepas high healsnya, kakinya sudah sangat pegal. Ia tidak ingin terjatuh atau kesleo seperti yang sudah-sudah. Dengan tanpa alas kaki, ia melangkah menuju tempat parkir mobil.

Bruuuughhh...

"Seperti nostalgia, untung bukan tiang yang kau tabrak.."

"Senpai?"

"Hoe.. hoe... kenapa kau menangis, Sakura?" Gaara melihat jejak sungai kecil di kedua pipi Sakura. Bahkan Sakura terlihat cukup berantakan. Make up dan bajunya tak rapi. Ada cipratan air di dress Sakura.

"Aku.. ingin.. pul,.. lang..." Bruuuuggg... Sakura pingsan di pelukkan Gaara. Gaara yang panik langsung membopong Sakura menuju mobilnya. Ia sempat bertemu dengan Temari. Merekapun membawa Sakura ke rumah Sakit keluarga Uchiha.

/

/

/

 **SAKURA'S LOVE STORY...**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Pagi harinya... Rumah Sakit milik keluarga UCHIHa...**

 **.**

"Ino, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Pergilah Sasuke, aku tahu kau akan membenciku." Ino enggan melihat wajah Sasuke. Ada ego yang membuatnya enggan mengakui kesalahannya. Keyakin untuk membuat Sasuke kembali seperti dulu lagi di hatinya masih terpaku dalam. Ia sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk mewujudkan keinginannya. Jika ini adalah akhir dari semuanya, berasa menyedihkan. Tersudutkan dan tak berdaya.

"Berhentilah untuk berpura-pura seperti ini! Kembalilah menjadi dirimu yang dulu!" Ini adalah bukti ketulusan perasaan Sasuke pada Ino, sahabat dekatnya.

"..."

"Sakura... hamil. Dia membutuhkanku."

Hamil?

Ino meteskan air matanya. Meski menangis tapi suaranya masih stabil... Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi kabar hamilnya Sakura. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Semua terjadi begitu mendadak dan tanpa bisa ia tangani.

"Begitukah?" Jadi rupanya Sakura sungguh mengandung anak Sasuke. Bukan hal yang aneh, nyatanya mereka sudah menikah dan tinggal bersama. Hal seperti ini lambat laun pasti akan terjadi. Namun, Ino hanya tak menyangka jika Sakura akan secepat ini hamil. Yang ia tahu Sasuke tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sakura. Jadi meski yang ia tahu begitu adanya, Sasuke dan Sakura memiliki cara lain untuk berhubungan rupanya. Mereka bahkan bisa melakukannya meski tanpa didasari rasa cinta.

"Hn."

"Pergilah!" Terlalu menyayat hati. Jika berlama-lama, luka sayatan itu akan bertambah semakin lebar. Semakin menganga dan dalam. Tidak bisa tertutup dalam waktu yang dekat. Meski bisapun, luka itu pasti akan meninggalkan bekas. Bkas luka yang akan selalu membuat otak ingat, ingat, dan ingat. Terus terngiang dan menghantui seperti mimpi buruk tak kunjung usai.

/

/

/

SASUKE'S POV

Di sini aku, di kamara VVIP nomor 8. Aku duduk di kursi rumah sakit di samping Sakura yang masih tertidur. Ada selang infus di tangan kirinya. Sudah cukup lama aku menunggunya, tapi matanya enggan terbuka. Kata Gaara, mungkin Sakura akan sadar dalam satu jam kedepan.

Cukup lama, tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tetap menemaninya. Menunggunya sampai ia tersadar dari tidurnya.

Aku membenarkan posisi selimut Sakura. Dia terlihat nyaman dengan tidurnya. Kuharap dia benar-benar istirahat dengan baik kali ini.

Melihat wajahnya yang begitu pucat, membuatku khawatir. Tidak hanya anemia parah, dia juga terserang tifus. Butuh waktu lama untuk pemulihan kondisi badan. Dia sudah begitu banyak menanggung beban. Dia pasti sangat kesulitan selama ini.

.

.

Hamil ya..

Aku mengamati arah perut Sakura yang tertutupi selimut pasien. Masih belum kelihatan jika dia sedang hamil... Awalnya aku tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang Gaara katakan padaku, tapi ketika aku memastikannya sendiri hasil pemeriksaannya, rupanya benar. Dia positif hamil.

Bahkan data pemeriksaan sebelumnya juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

Sakura benar-benar bodoh, kenapa dia tidak membaca hasil pemeriksaannya dua minggu yang lalu sih?

Tidak Jika dia sadar lebih dulu soal kehamilannya, mungkin semua tidak akan menjadi runyam dan rumit seperti ini. Kenapa susah sekali bagi kita untuk memiliki waktu luang untuk saling membuka diri sih? Kenapa begitu banyak hal yang bertentangan di antara kita berdua? Jika kita mencoba memulai pembicaraan, kita akan berakhir dengan debat.

Apa sebegitu tidak cocoknya diri kita?

Kau hamilpun, aku sampai tidak tahu...

.

Sudah 3 bulan ya... Berarti.. saat di rumah ibu mertua rupanya... Memang benar sih, aku merasa ada yang lain ketika aku menyentuhnya saat itu. Ada rasa hangat menjalar di sekujur tubuhku. Jantung hatikupun mengamininya. Menerima setiap alunan nyaman darinya.

Tunggu, kenapa aku tidak menyadari perubahannya sih? Bukankah Sakura itu sekarang mudah marah? Mudah kesal? Emosinya labil? Bukankah itu adalah tanda-tanda orang hamil? Tapi aku jarang melihatnya mual-mual?

Lalu... jadi waktu aku bilang dia bertambah berat, itu benar adanya, harusnya aku tahu jika itu juga efek kehamilan..

Parah..

Aku bahkan digendong dirinya saat di pantai Yokohama... Bukankah ibu hamil tidak boleh mengangkat beban yang berat?

Bodoh!

Kemarin malam dia bahkan banyak minum... untung janinnya tidak apa-apa...

Lebih parahnya lagi... Semalaman juga aku.. aku memaksanya tidur denganku. Aku bermain sangat kasar dengannya. Aku tak memberikan sedikit ruang untuknya menolak keiginanku... Jika saat itu aku tahu dia sedang hamil, aku pasti akan mengesampingkan egoku. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak akan membiarkan janin itu terluka karena ulahku. Aku tidak setega itu menyakiti janin yang masih suci.

Ada apa dengan diriku?

Sakura itu lebih sulit dari soal Matematika yang pernah aku kerjakan. Dia bisa begitu penurut, tapi bisa juga memberontak diriku. Dia memiliki banyak ekspresi yang asing buatku. Aku tidak bisa meluluhkannya hanya dengan rumus yang aku buat. Aku harus membuat alternatif lain untuk membuatnya nurut padaku. Sakura itu seperti soal yang diwajibkan untukku mengerjakannya dengan tuntutan jawaban yang benar.

Ketika apa yang sudah menjadi milikku direbut orang lain, aku tidak menyukainya. Meski itu oleh kakakku sendiri.

Aku memang menggila malam itu. Aku tidak akan menyangkal keegoisanku. Aku memang laki-laki brengsek. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti wanita, tapi nyatanya aku sendiri sering sekali menyakiti perasaan Sakura.

Dia sudah berusaha percaya padaku, tapi aku belum bisa percaya padanya. Di saat aku meragukan kejujurannya, aku mendapatkan azab kesalahanku.

Gomen Sakura... Ini memang sangat sulit untuk kita berdua...

.

.

END OF SASUKE'S POV

.

.

.

Sakura perlahan membuka matanya. Bau obat begitu terasa tajam di hidungnya. Bau yang tak asing, bau rumah sakit. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya. Ada selang infus terpasang di punggung tangan kirinya. Benar, tetesan kecil terlihat meninggi di atas tiang gantungan infus.

Kepalanya masih terasa sangat pusing. Muter-muter, berasa ingin meledak. Belum lagi tubuh terkoyak yang terasa begitu lemas. Suhu badanpun masih terasa hangat di atas normal..

Dan di saat Sakura ingin merasakan ketenangan, Sasuke terlihat duduk menyilangkan kaki di sampingnya. Ia melihat sinar matahari begitu tajam dari sela jendela kamar inapnya. Ia mulai tak sadarkan diri semenjak semalam, apa artinya Sasuke menungguinya sampai selama itu?

"Kau ingin duduk? Aku akan membantumu..." Sasuke mencoba membantu Sakura duduk. Tapi tangannya di tepis oleh Sakura.

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa sendiri..."

Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan ketus dan perlakuan dingin Sakura. Ia akan lebih berhati-hati dan sabar menanggapi setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut istrinya itu.

Sakura lalu memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke... "Pulanglah, kau pasti sangat lelah!"

"Aku akan menemanimu di sini.."

Sakura sudah tak memiliki banyak tenaga lagi untuk berdebat dengan Sasuke. Ia sudah pasrah dengan kelelahan ini..."Aku sudah memikirkannya, Sasuke..."

"..."

.

.

.

"Ayo kita bercerai!"

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Woke... next gmpang deh... btw.. buat muslim yang benatr lagi mau puasa, ane ucapin met puasa ya.. maafin atas semua kesalahan aku... aku bukan manusia super yang serba sempurna..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **,**

 **Buat warga surabaya dan keluarga yang ditinggalkan karena adanya bomb bunuh diri, yang sabar... Setiap manusia akan bertambah kuat disaat ujian mendatanginya. Boleh marah, boleh kesal dengan semua aksi teror ini... hak setiap orang untuk berpendapat... Keep fighting and always be unity.. stay strong guys, we love you all as Indonesian.**

 **.**

 **,**

 **.**

 **Bye bye**


End file.
